


HU ONE SHOTS

by JessicaaAlavarez



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 292,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaaAlavarez/pseuds/JessicaaAlavarez
Summary: These are a bunch of one shots with many different parings of the guys, my best friend @AiriaMurillo will have the same stories on her account as i'm mainly writing them for her.A collection of boy x boy one shots for Hollywood Undead. I accept requests for a lot of pairings so leave a comment or pm me to send one in.  All pairings except ones with Deuce accepted. Airia will have those.WARNING RATED M FOR A REASON. I do a lot of types of one shots so there will be a few angsty ones mixed in with happy ones





	1. Love sick Puppy DK x JD

"Where's Jay?" Johnny asked Da Kurlzz as he was heading towards the front of the bus.

"He's been in the bunks all day, not come out" He answered Johnny, feeling concerned for J-dog. Johnny picked up on this and looked sharply at Da Kurlzz.

"Something happened? You've been acting weird all day as well" Johnny asked him as he moved to exit the kitchenette, Johnny moved in front of him and blocked him from going any further. He refused to move until Da Kurlzz answers his question.

"It's just that I'm worried, that's all. I don't want him to be suffering or anything" Da Kurlzz told him, not meeting Johnny's eyes but he saw when Johnny's shoulders slumped and he looked up to see what Johnny was doing.

"You like him, don't ya?" Johnny asked his best friend, and Da Kurlzz just shrugged his shoulders.

"He's a good friend, yeah" He said, once again not meeting Johnny's eyes in case he was to see the longing in Matt's eyes.

"You know that that's not what I meant" Johnny said and made Da Kurlzz look at him. Not trusting his voice, he just nodded at Johnny, showing that what he had presumed was correct and that Matt in fact did have a huge crush on J-dog. He has for a while now but he just hasn't found the right time or place to admit this.

"And he doesn't know" Johnny guessed and once again Da Kurlzz just nodded. Then all of a sudden, a massive shit eating grin appeared on Johnny's face. This was a huge shock to Da Kurlzz as he was expecting the usual piss taking or rejection of some form from Johnny as he did just admit to being gay. "You should go talk to him, find out why he's hiding and then hurry back out here as we have some interview in a bit which should be interesting." Johnny told him and Da Kurlzz practically chocked on air in shock.

"What if he hates me and straights up rejects it and never wants to even look at me ever again. That would kill me, George" Da Kurlzz rushed out quietly in case another band member was to hear him. Johnny just shook his head at him and pushed Matt towards the bunk where J-dog had been hiding all day so far. Even though he had never been much of a believer of God, he quickly crossed himself and silently prayed for Jdog to accept what he has to tell him. He walked to Jay's bunk and heard moaning coming from there. He heard a silent curse and then all of a sudden, the curtain in Jdog's bunk snapped open and Jdog himself rushed off his bunk and into the bathroom before going violently sick in the toilet, forgetting about the door being wide open and Da Kurlzz standing there.

"No wonder why you've been hiding all day, damn. Drank too much?" Da Kurlzz asked him once he had finished being sick. Jdog shook his head and moved to go brush his teeth. "No, I wish I had, that would have meant that I actually had a good time to begin with. I don't know why I'm ill, probably something I ate last night" He told Matt, his voice being slightly hoarse.

After J-dog finished brushing his teeth, Matt helped him get back to his bunk and placed his hand on J-dog's forehead. "You're burning up, I'll go get some Tylenol" he told him and Jorel just nodded whilst closing his eyes.

Matt left Jdog to try and rest and as he entered the kitchenette to grab the Tylenol he promised Jay, he ran into Johnny who was making himself some coffee. As Matt reached into a cupboard for the Tylenol, Johnny noticed what he was doing and spoke up. "I'm guessing you've figured out what's wrong with Jay then?" He asked Da Kurlzz who just nodded.

"Apparently he's eaten something dodgy and now he's paying for it" Matt told him and headed back to J-dog who had started to moan again. "Do you need to go to the bathroom again?" Da Kurlzz asked him, he just shook his head without opening his eyes.

"My stomach is just hurting like hell, and I doubt there's anything to come back up anyway." J-dog told him, whilst opening one eye to look at Matt. Matt handed over the Tylenol and watched him as he took it without waiting for any drink. Matt raised his eyebrows at Jdog, who just looked at him. "Can't be assed waiting for a drink" He told Matt who just shrugged and went to take the Tylenol back. When he came back, Jdog was sitting up in his bunk with his legs dangling over the edge.

"Dude, you should be lying down and resting" Da Kurlzz told him in a parental tone. "I thought I was going to be ill again but apparently not" Jay told him as Matt pushed him back down on the bunk. "Your not aloud up again" He told Jay, who just weakly smiled as Matt placed his hand on Jdog's forehead for the second time. "Your still burning up but it should cool down once the Tylenol kicks in" Matt told him as he pulled the blanket onto Jdog like a mother hen. "Now rest" He told him and moved to leave him in peace. But as he started to back away, Jay grabbed onto Matt's wrist. Matt could tell just how ill Jorel was because there was no strength in the grip on his wrist at all.

"Don't leave me alone, please" He whispered as his hand fell away from Matt's wrist. Matt was shocked by this but tried to not let it show. "Sure, but I expect to be able to cuddle you though. I'm gonna go all out mother hen on ya" He told Jdog who just laughed weakly. Matt didn't wait for any rejections and climbed into the bunk and pulled Jay into a cuddle which Jay sighs happily at.

As Jorel was starting to daze off, Matt found himself staring at his face, the way his eyes just keep shutting by themselves, how every time his stomach started aching his face would scrunch up for a second whilst he tries to get use to the pain. As Jay slipped into unconsciousness, Matt muttered something that he would be sure to remember when he woke up.

"Go to sleep, my little unwell puppy" Matt muttered and for a while, he just held Jorel as he slept. After about ten minutes, he found himself starting to drift off himself but was more alert when somebody walked into the bunks area. Matt felt a hand on his shoulder and then Danny's face came into view.

"We have an interview now." Danny told Matt, who was trying to squirm his way out of the bunk without waking Jay up. After he accomplished this, Danny moved the blanket so that it was up to Jay's shoulders and then they quietly left that area. As they made their way to where the interview was being held, Danny paused.

"What is it, Danny?" Da Kurlzz asked him, and Danny turned to face him and Matt saw that Danny was worried about something.

"I'm going to fuck this up massively, I'll just stay with Jay in case he needs help" Danny said and moved to go back to the bunks. Da Kurlzz shook his head and moved to prevent him from going back.

"One, Jay is sleeping and going in there again will only disturb him, Two, your not going to fuck it up. It's an interview not a goddamn life exam. If anything fucks up, then the rest of us will have your back." Da Kurlzz told Danny and turned him around and pushed him into the front of the bus where the interview was being held. After a while, Danny didn't need to be pushed and just went himself although anyone could tell he didn't want to. But once they got there, Danny quickly hid the longing to be anywhere else but there and just looked indifferent. The interview itself didn't take too long, about thirty minutes and it was done. First they were asked to introduce themselves and their roles in the band, they were asked where J-Dog was to which they answered with him resting due to some illness. The battery in the camera died half way through the interview so they had to wait whilst the interviewer and her crew replaced it with a new one. At one point they were asked what was their favourite sex positions and on this Danny fucked up slightly but it was only turned into a joke and made Funny Man pout as Danny stole his answer. By the end of it, Danny had relaxed some and they were all joking around with the interviewer and before they knew it, the interview was over.

As the interviewer and her crew left, Da Kurlzz went to go check on J-Dog. When he entered the bunks area, he saw that J-Dog's bunk curtain was wide open and that he wasn't in it. The he heard the tell-tale signs of someone being sick in the bathroom. He knocked on the door but all he got in response was another moan and then the sound of someone being sick again. Da Kurlzz decided to go in and help J-Dog as he doesn't sound too well off on his own.

"Jay, I'm coming in" Matt shouted through the door and he didn't wait for a response and he wasn't going to get one either as when he went in, he found J-Dog violently gagging into the toilet bowl. He grabbed a face cloth and rinsed it under some cold water. Once Jorel had calmed down, he placed the cloth on Jorel's head to cool down the fever. "Whatever you ate sure ain't your number one fan, that's for sure" Matt joked and this earned a weak smile from Jorel.

"I ain't got no fans, all those people out there just put up with me because of you lot." Jorel said and this earns a sharp look from Matt. "Why would you say that, Jorel? They love you. Sure you're a light weight but everybody has problems" Matt said whilst rinsing the cloth under more cold water. "Say's you" Jorel said, a weak comeback but one none the less. "Yes, say's me. This just shows that I know what I'm talking about, I think" Matt replied and this got a dry laugh from J-Dog who was clenching his stomach again.

"Do you need to go sick again?" Matt asked him, but he just shook his head. "It's probably because I haven't eaten anything since yesterday" Jorel replied, closing his eyes as he leant back against the wall opposite the toilet. Matt just said nothing and placed the cloth back on Jorel's forehead.

After a while, Jorel's breathing evened out and Matt knew that Jorel had once again fallen asleep. As he was about to fall down flat onto his face, Matt propped him up and called in Johnny3Tears.

"Yo" Johnny said as his head popped in the door. Matt pointed at Jorel's sleeping form leaning on him. Johnny looked down at him and nodded his head. He then bent down and picked the unconscious J-Dog up off the floor and carted him off to his bunk. Matt stayed behind for a second to clean the bathroom up and then headed towards the bunks himself.

"If this continues then we might have to cancel a show or so until J-Dog is well enough to perform" Charlie said, coming up from behind Da Kurlzz. Matt nodded and silently prayed that J-Dog would recover before their next show in two days other wise J-Dog won't be a very happy dog if a show is cancelled so he could recover properly. "He ain't gonna be happy" Matt said as a reply and Charlie moved off towards the back of the bus. As he went near Jorel's bunk to check up on him and Johnny, he heard Jorel asking where he was.

"I'm here, jay. Don't worry" Matt informed him, making Johnny jump a mile. This then lead to Jorel weakly grinning for the second time today. "Cuddle me again, please? But no disappearing off this time" Jorel asked him and Matt nodded whilst grinning himself, even an ill Jorel still has an attitude of some sort. As Matt moved to climb back into Jorel's bunk, Johnny looked at Matt and jerked his head towards Jorel a couple of times, indicating that Matt should tell Jorel his feelings. Matt just shrugged and was thankful that Jorel had closed his eyes again so he didn't see any of it.

Johnny wandered to the back of the bus where everyone else is hanging out whilst Jorel cuddled up to Matt for the second time since he's been ill. "How are you feeling now?" Matt asked him, Jorel just shrugged. "Better than before, sorry I passed out on ya in the bathroom" Jorel said and Matt smiled at him. "Don't be, you're kinda cute when you sleep." Matt said subconsciously but then realised what he just said. As he blushed a seriously deep crimson, he saw that Jorel was smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Only kinda?" Jorel asked and snuggled closer; Matt figured out Jorel's game and was now smiling like an idiot himself.

"Maybe" He said, playing along, running his hand through Jorel's hair which was damp with sweat but Matt didn't mind as it was comforting both him and Jorel. "So it's not like you have a crush on me and that you find me irresistible in any way then?" Jorel asked, still teasing him but with something like longing in his voice. Matt perked up at the longing he heard but pushed it away as it was more than likely his imagination. "No, of course not, why would you ever say that, I'm not gay" He said, sarcasm practically physically dripping from his voice it was that heavy, but underneath the sarcasm there was fear; Fear that Jorel would take any of this the wrong way; fear that Jorel playing along literally is just that, he could just be playing Matt.

"So, you don't want to be with me then?" Jorel asked so innocently from where his face was resting against Matt's chest. Matt had to look down to see if he was still smiling because he was no longer sure if they were still messing around. As he looked down he found Jorel looking right up at him with a serious face and this told Matt that this was for real. As Matt was thinking about how to answer his question, Jorel looked down in disappointment. "I wouldn't want to be with me either" He muttered and moved to crawl out of Matt's grip. Matt silently cursed and prevented Jorel from moving anywhere. Seeing as how Jorel was weak due to the illness, he didn't need to be persuaded much.

"Dude, give a person a chance, would ya? I only took a while to think because I am not one to be good with words and shit like that. Of course I wanna be with ya, Jay. I've wanted to be with ya for so long and now that you know about it, you'll probably think of me as some freak of nature" Matt rushed out and he longed to run off for fear of the reaction this will bring from J-Dog. But the reaction that he had amassed from Jorel was one that he was not expecting.

"Matty..." Jorel whined and then his arm went around Matt's waist as J-Dog attempted to hug Matt whilst not moving too much in case it upsets his stomach again. "You're not a freak of nature any more than the rest of us, and everyone knows that we're all a band of misfits" Jorel told him and the only reaction he got was Funny Man shouting from the back room.

"Speak for yourself, Jay. This homie ain't no misfit" Funny Man shouted and then the door to the back opened. "Yes you are" Johnny said as he followed Dylan to the kitchenette. Matt and Jorel just quietly laughed at the two members and then went back to relaxing.

"So, to answer your original question, I would love to be you. I would love nothing more in the entire world" Matt told him and Jorel sighed in content.

"Cool, I would also love nothing more. Will you go out with me, Matty?" Jay asked him and Matt nodded down to him. "Most definitely. All I'm going to say is, don't kiss me bitch, you just threw up" He said, and this earned a chuckled not only from Jorel but from the guys in the back as well as they heard everything because the door was left open. As Johnny and Funny Man went back to the back room with a bunch of toasties for the guys, they asked Matt and Jorel if they wanted any food but as even the smell was making Jorel feel sick again, they both quickly decided against it. They went into the back and closed the door after them, leaving Jorel and Matt in peace.

They snuggled for about ten more minutes before Jorel fell asleep again, and it wasn't until Matt was listening to Jorel's even breathing that he realized that Jorel had told him he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. He probably hasn't drunk anything since then either, and that sure ain't going to help the sickness when he's dehydrated. Matt was about to crawl out from underneath Jay but then he remembered that he promised to not leave him again. So instead, he got out his phone and texted the guys even though they were only in the next room.

Charlie was the one to respond first.

Charlie

Dude, we're only in the next room you dipshit

Da Kurlzz

Yeah but J is sleeping, don't wanna wake him

Charlie

Fair enough, what u want???

Da Kurlzz

J hasn't drnk or eatn since yesterday!!

It ain't gonna help whatever this is, but he's sleeping and it won't help to wake him up

Charlie

Tuff, hes gonna thirst to death if don't eat anything or drink anything

Wake him up and make j drink at least, itll help illness to

Da Kurlzz

Ta, I just wasn't sure if I should.

Charlie

Dw, no problemo

As Matt put his phone away, he shook Jorel awake.

"Hey, Jay. You need to drink something before you dehydrate" He told him once Jorel had opened his eyes. "I don't feel like it" Jorel told him, but Matt climbed out from their snuggle anyway.

"You might not feel like it, but it would do you a world of good, wait here and I'll go get you some water" Matt went to go get Jorel a drink and found some rich tea's in a cupboard. They hardly produced a smell and would be a good option in case Jorel decided to eat something. He also grabbed some more Tylenol; it's been about three hours since Jorel last had some so it should be fine in case he needed some again.

As Matt walked back into the bunks area, he found that Jorel had fallen asleep again, and Matt has such an urge just to ditch everything and just stare at Jorel's sleeping form for the rest of his life, but he knew that he should wake Jorel up and make him drink at least in case he was on the verge of dehydrating. So as much as Matt wanted otherwise, he shook Jorel awake and showed him what Matt had brought him.

"Can I have some Tylenol first, my stomach is killing me again" Jorel said quietly, the longing for more sleep audible in his voice. Matt nodded and handed him the Tylenol and then drink. This time Jorel took the Tylenol with a drink and then handed back both of them to Matt.

"I brought you some rich teas, just in case you were hungry" Jorel looked at the biscuits in contemplation. "I'm not sure, cause I'm starving but I don't wanna make it worse" He continued looking at the biscuits and Matt didn't offer any advice as he wasn't really what they should do about it. After a few seconds, Jorel shrugged. "If I puke, I puke" He said and reached for the biscuits. He ate about two of them and gave the packet back to Matt. "If I eat more then I would be pushing my luck probably" He said and went to lie back down. Matt took the glass, biscuits and medication back and got himself a drink. He drank it before heading back to the bunks. He found Jorel walking out of the bathroom.

"You gone sick again?" Matt asked him and Jorel shook his head. "This time I actually just needed the toilet" He informed Matt whilst chuckling. Matt found himself thinking about the snickers advert where the football player had been a complete diva until he had something to eat. Jorel seemed to have perked up quite a bit after his little snack, and Matt was hoping that this shows that his now-boyfriend is on the mend.

Just too be on safe side, he made Jorel rest for the rest of day but allowed him to do that in the back with the rest of the guys as they watched some films.

By the next day, there was very little chance of Jorel being sick again so he decided to start having meals and despite what Matt said to him the day before, he kissed him right on the lips in front of everyone and they all cheered the two of them as they declared their love for each other. He wasn't too happy when they told him that they were going to hold back from doing shows until he was well enough to perform. But it turns out that the sickness had left just as quickly as it came on. And everything was still on schedule.


	2. Chance me DM X FM

"Guys, where did I put my can?" J-Dog asked his band members. They had gotten together to celebrate yet another week of Hollywood Undead, they didn't know why they celebrate the weeks, probably because of the fact that they use this to get wasted.

"On the shelf right behind you, my amazing friend" Danny told him with a really big smile on his face. Jorel turned around and saw that Danny had been right, it was behind him. "I don't remember it being there" He said to himself as he retrieved his can. He decided to down the rest of it and this ended up in half of it being poured all over him as Matt knocked his arm whilst cuddling up to him.

"Are you shitting me? I wanted that, you know?" Jorel said whilst rolling his eyes when Matt suggested the most random idea ever.

"Let's play monopoly" Matt said and everybody laughed apart from Johnny, who just glared at Matt as if it were his can that got spilt. "Dudes, I'm being serious, let's play monopoly" Charlie and Funny Man fell over due to laughing too hard and Danny was just smiling and nodding like it was the best idea ever. "Whatever you say man" J-Dog said and Johnny jerked his head up and down, reluctantly agreeing.

And so they played Monopoly, forgetting momentarily that they are drunk and would almost definitely fuck it all up. Danny offered to go grab the monopoly board but every time he went to stand up, his boyfriend would pull him down and they would start laughing. After about five tries to get up, Danny gave up on getting the monopoly board and just started kissing Dylan. Matt refused to get the game board because he didn't want to let go of J-Dog and J-Dog used this as an excuse to not get up because he knew that if he were to try and get up, it would end up with him falling back down on top of Matt who would use it to get closer to J-Dog. So this left Charlie Scene and Johnny3Tears to work it out between them and after being glared at by Johnny, Charlie was the one who ended up going to grab the game board from the cupboard underneath the stairs of Danny's house.

As Charlie started setting up the game, Funny Man and Johnny3Tears started arguing over the game pieces and who could be the small dog. In the end, Funny Man was the small dog, but only if he went and retrieved more beer from the kitchen.

The game started and J-Dog was well on his way to monopolizing the board, until the alcohol he drank started catching up with him. As he ran to the bathroom for the second time in ten minutes, he handed the ropes of his houses to the one who was possibly one of the worst at monopoly. By the time J-Dog had come back, he had lost half of the money he had gathered and two of his houses.

"Jordan, I said look after my stuff not give it away" He said sternly to Charlie, who looked up and grinned at J-Dog. "Ooopseys, my bad." He said back, dragging the Oops slightly longer than was deemed necessary. Charlie noticed that J-Dog was all sweaty and figured what happened and just grinned. "Gutted" He said and they went back to the game.

After about half an hour, J-Dog had given up on playing as he couldn't keep anything down any more and yet he kept drinking. Matt also gave up so that he could stay with Jorel to help him and to keep clinging to him. Danny had spent the last half hour telling them all how awesome they were and how much he loved them all individually and as a group. They ended up with Funny Man taking the lead with Johnny close behind him. Charlie went bankrupt and had to mortgage everything he had. And Danny was well on his way to joining Charlie except that he kept ending up in Jail.

At one point, Danny had landed on London which was owned by Johnny, who didn't realize that it was his as he was busy glaring at Charlie who couldn't stop giggling like a little kindergarten kid.

"George, My dear friend. I landed on you" Danny told him, making Charlie and Funny Man crack up at his choice of words. "I know how to play, fucking hell" George snapped at Danny, who happily handed over the last of his money. "Why are you smiling like that, are you cheating?" George meanly questioned Danny who kept smiling at him. "No, I'm just thinking how amazing you are, you really are amazing you know that, right?" Danny asked and Johnny snapped. He stood up and threw a punch that connected with Danny's chin. Danny fell back and backed away in shock. His eyes filled up with tears and his bottom lip started wobbling.

"But I love you, Johnny. I understand that you just need to punch someone once in every while, George. Don't worry." Danny said as the tears spilt over his cheeks. Funny Man stood up and pushed Johnny away. He had been laughing like an idiot up until the point where Johnny's fist connected with his boyfriend. Now he's just purely pissed off.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at? Hitting my boyfriend like that" He shouted at George who had backed down after looking at the softly crying Danny who had backed up into the corner of the room. "I'm fucking sorry alright, it's not my fault he's fucking annoying is it?" George threw back in Funny Man's face and this time it Funny Man's turn to throw the punch. And it was now George's turn to get the punch squarely in the jaw. His head reared back and then came forward again as he stood up in rage.

"You know I love you guys, right? I never wanted to piss anyone off, I'm really sorry" Danny was saying whilst George tried to throw another punch after downing the last of his beer. The punch went wide and he ended up falling over as the momentum of the punch threw him off balance and he ended up smashing the board game pieces everywhere and knocking Charlie over at the same time as he fell in to him. Charlie just laughed even harder and this just pissed Johnny off even more, but instead of retaliating with anger again, he just opened another can of beer and downed half of it before it ended up spilling everywhere.

Funny Man went up to Danny, who was still whining over how he loves Johnny and how he didn't mean to piss him off and placed his hand under Danny's chin. "Danny, you didn't really piss him off, he's just completely wasted" Funny Man reasoned with him and pulled Danny in for a hug, who just smiled and his sadness was washed away. "Have I ever told you how much I love you, I mean, really, really love you?" Danny questioned, his words slurring together so Dylan had to work to understand them. "Many times within the last year, Danny." He started giggling like Charlie was, but then Charlie's giggling cut off as he passed out where he still was on the floor after Johnny fell in to him. This only made Dylan laugh harder whilst grabbing another can of beer for him and Danny.

J-Dog had sobered up slightly and had come to the lounge where four of the band members were still. He looked at Charlie Scene, unconscious on the floor and shook his head whilst grinning. Then he turned to look at Johnny who was busy glaring at his can, trying to read whatever it said on it but way too waste to even realize it's English.

"George, come help me take Charlie to the spare room" Jorel told George who snapped his head up to focus on Jorel. "Why me?" He said, whining like a little spoilt brat. "Why not those two dipshits?" He said to Jorel, pointing to the other two members without looking at them.

"Because those two are too deep in their make-out session to even realize what is going on within a five centimetre radius of them, that's why" Jorel replied whilst George looked over at the two younger guys. It was clear that their minds were somewhere far from here as they fought over dominance in the corner of the room where Danny had backed off to before.

"Okay, now I'm scarred for life" Johnny said as Dylan moved his hand over Danny's crotch who just moaned into Dylan's mouth. Johnny quickly turned away, as quickly as a snail as he couldn't quite see straight anymore, and helped J-Dog half carry, half drag, Charlie up the stairs and into the spare room where Matt was already passed out on the bed. They threw Charlie down on the bed next to Matt, who, still deeply asleep, subconsciously cuddled up to Charlie.

Jorel and George left that room and went to steal Danny's room as the two younger members of the band were more than likely still at it below in the lounge so Danny wouldn't mind any time soon. Johnny immediately claimed the bed so J-Dog huffed and settled on the floor. As he started to slip into unconsciousness, he felt a pair of hands grab him and haul him up onto the bed. He lost all energy, so he didn't bother to show that he was in fact still kind of awake. But he figured that it was Johnny who pulls him up onto the bed.

"Jorel, I think your best friend and his boyfriend are doing it downstairs" George told Jorel, not realizing that Jorel was actually in dream state as he was that tired and close to sleep. And he was proven true as they heard Danny moan loudly all the way from upstairs so one could only guess that the two drunks downstairs were that far gone, in terms of wasted, that they didn't even care that somebody could walk in on them. This is most likely to happen seeing as how Charlie is seriously a porn obsessive freak, if he wakes up.

In the morning after they all have woken up

"Damn, Danny what happened to you?" Charlie asked Danny as he saw the massive black and blue bruise on his chin. "George got pissed is what happened." Danny replied back, looking slightly pissed off.

"Don't worry about it, babe. You look great, still" Dylan said to his boyfriend as he came in and wrapped his arms around Danny's waist. He placed a kiss on Danny's cheek and immediately straightened up when Jorel came in to the room followed by George. He had a huge bruise on his jaw line, matching Danny's almost identical. After seeing this, Charlie barked out a laugh. "Karma's a bitch ain't it?" He asked Johnny who just grunted and headed for the almost finished brewing coffee.

"Actually, Dylan was the bitch so there ya have it, although it sounded like his boyfriend was the bitch after everyone else but those two passed out" Jorel said, with a huge grin on his face as Danny blushed like a love sick school girl. Charlie just looks shocked.

"There was sex and I didn't know about it, damn. Last night must have been a hell of a night" He said whilst chuckling. Dylan just shook his head and looked around for Matt. "Where's Kurly?" He asked just as he walked into the room. "Never mind" Dylan added as Matt sat down on one of the chairs.

"So, who won?" Da Kurlzz asked as Johnny started distributing the coffee. "I did" Both Johnny and Funny Man said and everyone just cracked up laughing but the two of them. They just glared at each other until Johnny's shoulders shrugged and he pointed at Funny Man who was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Danny decided to reward Dylan with more kisses and they all just groaned in disgust as it almost turned into another make out session right in front of the guys.. But Johnny kicked Danny in the leg and they broke off into another room.

"I swear those two just can't keep their hands off each other" Johnny complained as he shivered in remembrance of what he had accidentally witnessed last night. "But least they now have the decency to get a room." J-Dog pointed out and they just went back to drinking their coffee's.


	3. I am a lion J3T x DM

"Daddy, can you help me please?" Scarlet called as Danny passed her bedroom door. As Danny walked in to his four year old daughter's room, he found that she needed help with her hair. She couldn't quite reach the bottom part of her hair as she tried to brush it herself.

"Sure thing, Scar" Danny replied and went to take the brush off her. As he was brushing her hair, Johnny walked by the door. "Is everything alright in here? Me and Ava are sorted for today, were just waiting on you two now" He told Danny who smiled.

"Everything is cool, I'm just helping her brush her hair and then we'll be down and ready to leave." Danny informed his husband. They had gotten married over a year ago and had to fight to keep both girls with them, but Theresa saw that Scarlet was happier with her Dad so she let Danny have Scarlet all the time except for a few weeks in the holidays. Asia wasn't so understanding but eventually she also found that Ava was happier here than with her. So Johnny has Ava for the majority of the time but Ava has to go to her mothers for a weekend once a month.

Luckily today wasn't one of those weekends so they have the entire day to spend together and they decided to spend this at the local zoo. After half an hour of getting ready and making sure that they have all they need for the day, they headed off.

On the way there, the two girls in the back kept talking about which animals they want to see first and both squealed in delight when Danny mentioned the Lions and the other big cats they would be able to see. When Danny mentioned lions, Johnny looked over to his husband and grinned, he has always had a soft spot for lions and now that Danny apparently does as well, he couldn't hold back the content sigh that escaped his lips.

"What's the matter, George?" Danny asked, misreading the sigh. Johnny reached over and took Danny's hand in his as Johnny drove down the highway.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to do this, to hang out with you and the girls and to not have to worry about anything for the day. I could never be any happier than I am now" Johnny confided and he knew that his words had moved Danny. Tears started to well up in his eyes and he found himself speechless. He took a minute to recover and was still on the verge of crying in delight when he was able to speak again.

"I'm just glad that we have the girls and each other in general. George, I love you and damn I didn't think I would ever hear such an emotional speech from you" He said whilst chuckling with George. "Most of the time I would say I'm a man of few deeds when in fact I'm actually a man of few words, so I agree with you but when I do say something like this I mean it. I love you Danny more than the world and I love our girls just as much" George said whilst keeping his eyes on the road, but he still saw as a few tears broke free and ran down Danny's face.

"I love you too Daddy" Ava said from the back which was closely followed by Scarlet saying the same thing except instead of Daddy, she said Papa because Danny will always be her Daddy. They then said the same thing to Danny except the other way around, Ava saying Papa and Scarlet saying Daddy.

When they arrived at the Zoo, before anything else Danny got out the car and opened the car door for Scarlet and Ava to get out and then enveloped them both in a massive hug. "You girls are always going to have a special way to my heart, no matter what happens" Danny said to them before letting them go. As he stood up, he was then the one to get caught in a hug by George who had watched it all. "You really are a man of many words Danny, and also a man of many deeds. You are perfect and you are mine and damn I am the happiest person alive right now" He said whilst clinging on Danny.

"If you don't loosen your grip, you'll be the only one alive out the two of us in a minute" Danny said, and Johnny let go of him with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry, got carried away" He said and Danny shook his head whilst grinning."Let's go in before we scare all the other people away with our happy thoughts" Danny said after a kiss to George's cheek, having to go on his toes just to reach, and George looked around and saw people throwing them a variety of different looks. Some people are looking at them with happy glances where as others are throwing them evil glares as they secretly wish that they had someone who would act like that to them.

"I agree, let's head in" George said and took Ava's hand in his and Danny took Scarlet's hand. "Daddy, I need the toilet" Scarlet said to Danny whilst pulling on his hand. "Don't worry, Scar. There is one over there, we'll go there first before paying for the tickets" George told his youngest daughter whilst pointing off to the toilet sign on their right.

As they were waiting for their girls to be finished in the toilets, Ava deciding last minute that she needed the toilet as well, they stood outside and just held hands as they discussed what they would most likely see first. The two girls came out and they went off to pay their tickets before walking into the zoo itself.

The first thing they saw were the elephants and the girls giggled as the baby elephant flapped its ears before running off behind some over sized rock. Danny had the camera out and was taking a load of pictures of the elephants and his family as they watched the elephants for a few minutes.

They then headed over to the monkeys who were copying everything they did. There was this one particular monkey that was following George and was mirroring his movements too almost perfectly. Scarlet and Ava were laughing at this so hard that they leaning on each other and Danny was trying his best to film it without shaking the camera too much with his laughter. After a while it was dinner time for the monkeys so the monkey wandered off but not before George waved to it, getting the monkey to copy it and wave back. The girls had tears of laughter and they kept saying how their cheeks were hurting from laughing too much and George was just looking lovely down on them when Ava wanted to be picked up.

"Daddy, I'm hungry" Ava told George, who checked the time as Scarlet agreed with her older sister. "Well, it's half twelve now so it's probably a good time to go get some lunch, I guess." George said to his daughters whilst looking at Danny, who was still chuckling. "You were messing with that monkey for over an hour, George" He said whilst laughing again.

"Papa was funny" Scarlet said whilst standing near Danny and watching him laugh with a smile on her face. She didn't often get to watch him laugh as he hated the sounds of his laughter. George took what Scarlet said as an excuse to tease Danny into some more laughter as he loved the sound of his husband's laugh. "Would you say I'm more funny than Daddy?" He asked Scarlet, and she nodded with a smile that stretched from one ear to another.

Danny clicked on to what George was doing but went along with it anyway. "I'll prove you wrong, missy" He said and he chased a giggling Scarlet around, both of them laughing like mad. George had taken the camera off Danny and was filming the entire thing whilst he and Ava laughed it off in the shade. After about five minutes, Danny scooped Scarlet up in his arms and people all around them looked at them as she squealed and then started giggling as he carried her back to the other two.

"I think we should go get some food now" Danny said as Scarlet calmed down from her giggling fit. It was clear to anyone that he completely adored her and that he was her idol. They found a cafe which sold a variety of food, both hot and cold, and they decided to go for a hot meal each with a cold drink. George had managed to find himself some ginger beer whilst Danny just had some coke. They got the two girls some milkshakes as they could see just how much they longed for a nice cold drink and their faces lit up when they saw the massive cardboard cut out sign advertising the milkshakes. Scarlet looked up to her Daddy and gave him the puppy dog eyes that he just could not resist even though he should have some immunity to it because he can do the same, as George has found out on many occasions.

They all had some Lasagne although Ava had the vegan one as she didn't feel right eating meat in a place full of animals. They enjoyed their meals and drinks and were out and about again within half an hour of eating their food. They went to visit the great cats next and Danny's face light up when they saw the lions. "Oh my God, they are gorgeous" Danny whispered as they saw one resting right next to a tree not far from the fence. "Not as gorgeous as my little lion" George whispered in Danny's ear, earning a grin from his little lion. "I wonder who that could be." Danny said back as they wandered off from the lions after taking many pictures of them in many different angles.

"You, silly" George said back and pecked him on the lips. They bought some ice cream for the girls as they were starting to feel the heat again. Once the ice creams were consumed, they decided to go into one of the many gift stores and treat the girls. Immediately the girls went straight to the stuffed toys section and they found some stuffed lions and monkeys. There was almost a perfect replica of the monkey that was copying George earlier on.

"Okay, girls, try not to get us to buy the entire store here, okay?" George said to the girls and they nodded. Scarlet picked up two Lions and Ava picked up a Monkey and snake. George found some ornaments and there were some elephant ones which looked pretty cool so he decided to get them and Danny went for the Hoodies which had a few animal puns on them. As George offered to pay for the gifts that they wanted, Danny offered to pay for dinner on the way home.

Once they paid for the gifts, they went outside and found a small park area for the girls to play in for a while whilst Danny and George relaxed by some trees in the shade. "Ava, Scarlet, come on over so we can put some sunscreen on you" Danny called as the sunscreen from before would have warned off by now. "Okay Daddy" Scarlet shouted back as they came running. Just before Danny could shout Be careful, Scarlet tripped over and fell on her knees. Danny cursed as Scarlet started crying and ran over to her and Ava, who had stopped to stay with Scarlet so she wasn't on her own until Danny or George reached them.

"Let me see, Scar" Danny said quietly to his 4 year old and she pointed to her knees. He lifted her trouser leg up and saw that she had scraped her knees slightly. "Don't worry, honey. It's only a scrape" Danny told her as George found their first aid kit that they always bring with them in case of emergencies. George handed Danny a plaster and he placed it on Scarlet's scrape to protect it. "There you go, sugar. Good as new" Danny told her and then picked her up and she was still slightly crying. As he hugged her, George took the First aid kit back to the bag that they had with them that held their drinks and anything else that they might of needed.

"You were so brave, I wouldn't have been able to do that" Danny told Scarlet, lying to make her feel better. "Daddy, you're silly" Scarlet told him, showing that she saw right through him as usual. She always had a knack for knowing when Danny was lying or telling the truth. Not that he lied often but sometimes he would in situations like this when its better to keep them calm with a lie than freak them out with a truth. "I know, but I will always be there for you, even if I am silly sometimes, and this includes you too Ava, no matter what the problem is, you can always come to me and I will help in anyway possible" Danny told both girls and Scarlet scrambled away from Danny and went to hug her sister. Then they had more sunscreen put on them before they decided to go play some more before they leave. Scarlet was more careful than before but that didn't last as she forgot the scrape as she was having fun. At one point, Ava called over Danny and George and they played with their little girls before they decided to start going home.

As they were loading the girls into the car, Danny asked if Scarlet was better now and she nodded but then shook her head as she started grinning. "Daddy, it isn't." She said and then motioned for Danny to lean closer. She then went to whisper in his ear. "I think it needs a magic kiss" She whispered and Danny grinned. "Of course, how could I forget?" Danny exclaimed which earned a big smile from Scarlet. He kissed her knee better and she hugged him. "Thank you, Daddy. All better now" She said and went to go play with one of her lions. He shook his head and turned to look at Ava, who looking right at him and Scarlet. "Does Ava need a magic Kiss as well?" He asked her and she nodded as her face lit up. He kissed her on her forehead and she whispered something which made his heart melt. "Thank you, Papa. I love you" She told him and this time it was his face that lit up. "And I love you too, now let's go get some food. Where do you want to go?" He asked and both of their faces lit up at the same time as they shouted at the same time. "Mc Donalds!" They said in unison and Danny chuckled. "Okay, but I expect you to do a lot of exercise tomorrow" He told them and they nodded at him until he turned away. Then they shook their heads at each other with grins and put their fingers to their lips to tell the other one to keep it a secret. They laughed as they did it all at the same time and George climbed into the passenger seat in the front as Danny wanted to drive on the way back.

When they reached McDonalds, Danny helped the girls out of the back as George went to go find some seats for them. He found some comfy ones by the window and they all sat down apart from George who was doing the ordering for them.

"Right, what do you three beautiful girls want?" He asked, and the girls laughed as George called Danny a girl. "Hahaha" He sarcastically said whilst grinning, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" He said, as always, quick with a comeback. "You got me" George said as he chuckled.

"Can I have some nuggets please?" Scarlet asked him, and he nodded. "Can I have the same?" Ava then asked and again George nodded. Not at all surprised that Ava wanted to copy Scarlet, they are always wanted to be like each other even though they are already similar in quite a few ways.

"I'll just have a big tasty please?" Danny asked him as he handed over his card so that George could pay for the food. He didn't need to tell him the pin as he already knew. "Do you want fries with that?" He asked Danny, sounding like a typical waiter, making Danny bark out a laugh. "Yeah please, and an espresso, thanks" Danny told him and George went off to put in their orders.

As he came back with the food, he found that the table was empty but their jackets were still in the same spots as before. He figured that the girls must have needed toilet and sure enough, they came back from the toilets about five minutes afterwards. "Sorry, they needed to go again" Danny told George who was sitting by himself until his family joined him again. "It's alright, you've gotta go when you've gotta go" He said and they all took in to their own meals.

After they finished, they set off home about an hour after they stopped for food. By the time they were near their street, Scarlet and Ava had long ago fallen asleep and George was well on his way to joining them.

"Come on, Baby, stay with me. We are nearly home" Danny said to his husband who snapped his eyes open as Danny started talking. "Sorry, guess I'm tired" He said, and Danny though he was going to say something else but a yawn cut him off. Danny pulled up to their house and climbed out of the car. He went to go and unlock the house as George picked up both of the girls who were still fast asleep. They were small so it wasn't that much of a strain but Danny took Scarlet off him anyway. Danny noticed that both of the girls had fallen asleep holding on to both their toys. As Danny carted Scarlet up to her room and sorted her out for bed, she woke up and pushed one of the lions in Danny's face.

"This is for you, Daddy." She said as Danny took the lion of her to prevent it going in his face. "Aww, thank you, sugar" Danny said as he kissed her on her forehead as she drifted off to sleep. He left the room and closed the door quietly behind him and he saw George coming out of Ava's room with the snake she picked up early.

"Did Scar give you that?" He asked Danny, motioning towards the Lion, as they both reached the stairs. "Yeah, did Ava give you that?" Danny asked back and George nodded. They retrieved the last of their stuff from the car and went inside.

"Danny, thank you" George said to him as he placed the ornaments on the shelf above the closed off fireplace. "What for?" Danny asked as he sat down on the sofa. George came over to him and put his hands on either side of Danny's face. "For giving me today and all the other day's with you and the girls. I don't know what I've done to deserve you, but whatever it was, I'm proud of myself for it." George said and was probably going to say more but Danny's lips pressing against his cut him off. He grunted in agreement and pulled away. "I'm gonna shut up now and we are going to bed now" George said, and he pulled Danny up with him as he rushed upstairs.

As soon as their bedroom door was closed, the kiss started off from where it paused downstairs. George pushed Danny towards the bed and then Danny was lying down on the bed with George on top of him. Soon it turned into full scale make-out session as they battled for dominance with their tongues. Their hands roaming all over each others body, teasing each other with every brush and every sigh. They decided to not go to far seeing as how they had been out all day and they were both exhausted but that didn't stop them from kissing.

They eventually paused for a breath and decided to get ready for bed before anything else happened. Then they cuddled up to each other for a while, listening to each other breathing in the quiet of the night. "I love you, Danny" George whispered as his eyes started to drift shut. Usually Danny was the first one to fall asleep but sometimes George would. "I love you, George" Danny replied and they both drifted off too sleep in each others arms.


	4. Date Night DM x FM

Warning, this might be the best idea to read if your sensitive. SMUT WARNING!!!

 

 

 

 

"You'll be fine" Dylan's best friend said as Dylan was once again fussing over how he is more than likely going to fuck the entire night up. Dylan has a date with Danny and damn, was he nervous? Hell yes, every date night he has ever gone on or been at, something has always fucked up. Either some jealous ex came in and busted it, he accidently spilt wine or something else that is more than likely able to fuck everything up for him.

"Funny Man can't be Worry Man tonight, bro. You'll be fine" J-Dog said to Dylan, he has been trying to reassure him for the past half hour but it doesn't seem to be working as he is still freaking out. "I need a joint" Funny Man said and moved to go grab his lighter. Jorel got in his way and shook his head. "You promised to do this without any form of intoxication other than the clear effect that Danny has over you, the only time your allowed to smoke or drink tonight is if Danny does as well" Jorel told him and Dylan huffed in defeat. Jorel looked in the window after seeing some headlights.

"Right, Danny is here. Now I'm gonna head off and don't worry Dylan, you'll be fine" J-Dog told him and walked out the door, waving to Danny who was getting out of his car. "Hey, Dylan" Danny called as he walked up to the doorway. "Hey, Danny, come on in" Dylan noticed that just like him, Danny hadn't known what to wear so he just went for converse and jeans.

"Just so that your aware, I have no idea what the hell we are doing, I'm not a good person to go on date nights with" Danny declare and Dylan let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I've always fucked up dates so let's pretend that this ain't a date and were just watching some films and just catching up?" Dylan suggested and Danny quickly nodded his head in agreement to it.

They decided to watch a few action films, mainly because they didn't know what else to watch so they ended up watching the last witch hunter. Half way through the film, Danny passed comment on how he was surprised to see Dylan go so long without a fag or a beer.

"Only because Jay doubted that I could go a night without any form of intoxication" Dylan told him, making speech marks in the airs, "So I promised that tonight I could go with out a joint or being pissed unless you were going to join me" Dylan clearly sounded pissed off at J-Dog for making him make that promise but Danny thought it was a good idea. But then he had another good idea, and one that he was not going to share with Dylan.

"I think it's a good idea, cause then we can see the real person behind the weed and alcohol" Danny said and relaxed into the chair some more. He could see Dylan's reaction from the corner of his eye and he forced himself to not smirk. They continued watching the film and near the end of it, Dylan asked Danny if he wanted a beer. Danny just shook his head.

"How come?" Dylan asked, clearly wanting one desperately. "I don't feel like, I'm already chilled" Danny replied and smirked when he heard an intake of breath. "If only there was a way to excite me, I might want one then" Danny said and saw when Dylan clicked on to what he was doing . Dylan then forgot his desperate need for a beer as his mind focused on Danny.

"Have you always been this gorgeous?" Dylan asked Danny, shocking them both with the randomness of the question. "I'm not gorgeous, seriously. If you want gorgeous look in the mirror, you won't find it anywhere near me" Danny replied, making Dylan feel slightly sad as Danny doubts himself, it also made him to want to please Danny and to prove him that Danny is in fact gorgeous.

Danny looked down to his hands and didn't notice when Dylan crawled over to him. "Danny, look up" Dylan told him, shocking Danny slightly as he wasn't expecting to be so close. All Danny did was shake his head so Dylan sighed and lifted Danny's head up himself. Dylan, slowly but purposefully, pressed his lips against Danny's and surprise took over them both as Danny started kissing him back. Danny leant back and Dylan followed, not once breaking the kiss. Soon they were lying on the couch, Dylan pressing into Danny as their tongues fought for dominance. Even though they were wearing clothes, they felt everything the other person did to the other, every time they touched it would send a shock to both of them but it was a good shock and it only ever made them want to go further.

They ended up rolling off the couch and Danny was now on top. Every time he felt that the kiss was about to become less sensual he would press his cock against Dylan's and this would just send them off on a sensual roller coaster all over again. Dylan managed to get Danny's shirt off but Danny was having trouble with Dylan's shirt so Dylan sat up, cradled between Danny's legs still as he was perched on top of him, and ripped his own shirt off and went back to kissing Danny. Danny pushed Dylan back down and started rubbing his hands all over Dylan's chest as the kiss started anew.

Dylan felt as if Danny was holding back so he decided to take the lead again and flipped them back over so that he was now on top again. He sat on his knees, which were now cradling Danny, who was still lying down on the ground with lust in his eyes, he managed to sit in a position that ended up with their cocks pressed together and this didn't help the lust clouding Danny's eyes. He unbuckled Danny's belt and pulled it loose. "Ooops" He murmured and pulled the belt free of Danny's trouser loops. "My turn" Danny muttered and then opened Dylan's trouser buttons as he isn't wearing a belt.

"Why don't we go to the bedroom?" Dylan suggested as he noticed that anybody could look in on them as he forgot to close the curtains. Danny nodded and Dylan helped him up. Danny had to hold up his trousers so that they don't fall down as Dylan dragged him upstairs and into the bedroom that Dylan was talking about. As soon as the door was closed behind Danny, Dylan pushed him again the door pulled both Danny's hands above his head and kept them in the grip of one of Dylan's hands. They resumed kissing and Dylan unhooked Danny's trouser buttons and unzipped the zip and those were the last things keeping Danny's trouser from falling down. So as these came undone, Danny's trousers fell down, revealing him in his boxers and Dylan saw the mean boner that Danny had developed. Danny struggled weakly against Dylan's grip, desperate to reveal Dylan, the way that he had revealed Danny but he also didn't want to interrupt Dylan who had started to massage his mean boner whilst continuing to kiss him. As Danny moaned into Dylan's mouth, he broke free of Dylan's grip and pushed Dylan away. He then pushed Dylan down onto the bed and pulled his trousers off him. "Payback" He muttered as he rubbed his hand along Dylan's own boner. "Have I been bad?" Dylan asked, and then chuckled as Danny nodded. "Then punish me, otherwise I ain't gonna believe ya" Dylan threw at him and Danny pulled down Dylan's boxers. Before Danny could do anything else, Dylan reached forward and grabbed Danny's boxers and pulled them down. "Sorry, but we got stay even" Dylan muttered as Danny gasped as the cold hit him. The only way Danny retaliated was by flicking Dylan on the tip of his cock. "Mmm, your right I do have to punish you" he muttered as Dylan moaned and went to sort himself out. "Oh no you don't" Danny muttered as he grabbed Dylan's wrists and held them in one hand, which was a harder grip to get out of as Danny has stronger muscles in the arms as he has strengthened them with guitar playing. "Mmm, how should I do this?" He asked himself out loud, well aware of Dylan watching him, almost panting with need. Then Danny had an idea that would be sure to punish him. "I have decided how I'm gonna punish you" Danny declared to Dylan, who moaned again. "How?" Dylan whispered and Danny grinned at the need in Dylan's voice. "Like this" Danny replied. Then he rubbed his free hand over Dylan's cock before letting go of Dylan's hands and turning around to walk away.

"NO!" Dylan cried out and Danny grinned, his plan had worked. The Danny felt hands go around his waist and pulled him down on top of Dylan. "Danny!!" Dylan whined and Danny turned around and begun kissing Dylan again. "Did that punish you enough?" Danny questioned him and thought that Dylan was gonna nod his head off his shoulders if he nodded any harder. "Yes, and I promise I'll try my best to behave" He said with a half-assed grin. Dylan rolled them over so that he was the one on top and they went back to kissing and now that there was nothing between them, their cocks were rubbing together and they could feel the aching need of the other one. "Mmm, should you take the lead or..." Danny started but was cut off Dylan's tongue raced across Danny's teeth, telling him to shut up. Danny reached out with his own tongue and they danced around each other as the kiss deepened and Danny found himself being positioned in a certain way that made his heart race even faster than was physically possible. Danny broke off from the kiss to look in Dylan's eyes. He found nothing but longing and love and he seriously wanted Dylan to completely ignore Danny and just continue on, but Danny had to make sure that they were on the same page. "Are you sure about this? I don't want you to do anything that you'll later regret" Danny said, slightly out of breath but Dylan could hear the unbearable longing in his voice. "Well this is our first date and I already love you more than anything, so why will I regret it?" Dylan stated and questioned Danny, who just shrugged and ran his hands through Dylan's hair. "Just making sure that you're..."Once again he was cut off as Dylan pressed his lips to Danny's neck and just kept kissing him there. He started to make a hickey there and Danny couldn't keep in the moans as Dylan rubbed his hand up and down Danny's chest. Once Dylan was finished making the hickey, he looked Danny in the eyes and saw the uncertainty which was quickly being buried by lust. "I've got an idea, why don't we hold the sex back to another time" Dylan suggested, much to Danny's silent objections. "That's probably a smart idea" Danny said, although Dylan could hear how much Danny wanted otherwise. "Okay so no actual sex" Dylan muttered to himself as leant down again. He started kissing along Danny's jaw line, purposefully avoiding Danny's mouth. Every time Danny tried to turn into the kiss, Dylan would push away and would just sit on top of Danny until Danny said sorry.

Eventually after having to keep holding Danny back from jerking himself off, he found a scarf nearby and tied Danny's hands to the bars on the headboard. Dylan then started kissing his way down from Danny's jaw line, down to his chest and all the way down his torso until he reached Danny's cock. And then he took Danny's cock in his mouth and started to suck savagely. He heard Danny cry out loud in pleasure and Danny came in Dylan's mouth, which he swallowed. He then pulled back and kissed Danny on the tip of his cock before climbing back up. As Danny moaned again, Dylan has kissed his way back to Danny's face. He allowed Danny to turn into the kiss this time and then pulled back after merely a peck on the lips. "Want me to suck you off?" Danny asked him, panting still. "Yeah, but I don't want to let you free, I love you being tied up for me to tease you" Dylan admitted to Danny who was still trying to capture Dylan's mouth again. "You kinky bastard" Danny threw at him and this just made Dylan smirk. "Mmm, I've got an idea" Danny moaned as Dylan started kissing Danny's chest again. "And what would that be?" Dylan said between kisses. "Bring your cock up here" Danny whispered and Dylan obliged. He climbed up and braced him self against the head bored as he positioned his cock right above Danny's mouth. But Danny had shut his mouth and was now grinning. "Please, Danny, I need it" Dylan begged Danny, who was just dying to oblige Dylan but wanted to have revenged for being tied up. So he kept his mouth shut as Dylan begged him. Dylan pressed his cock against Danny's lips and Danny couldn't hold back any more and took him in and started to suck him off viciously. It Dylan's turn to cry out loud now and he untied Danny's hands. Danny started groping Dylan's ass as he sucked and Dylan came even quicker than Danny did and almost weeped in pleasure as he released into Danny's mouth, who swallowed and kept sucking. Dylan pulled himself out and felt teeth graze his cock as he did so and climbed off Danny and collapsed in a mess right next to him. "Oh my god, you are amazing" Danny said, and Dylan just grinned. "I'm amazing, but your a male version of Aphrodite, damn" Dylan told Danny and Danny climbed on top of Dylan. He just sat on him and looked him in the eyes. "I know it's a bit late for this but I want it to be official, Dylan, will you be my boyfriend?" Danny asked him and Dylan nodded like an idiot. "Dude, I would love to be your boyfriend, I would love nothing more in the world" Dylan declared and they just grinned like idiots at each other until Dylan's phone rang. Danny grabbed it off the bedside table for Dylan and he answered without checking to see who it is.

"So, how is it going?" J-Dog asked Dylan over the phone and Dylan couldn't help but smirk. "So amazing, that amazing I might just give up smoking and drinking in general" Dylan answered him and chuckled as Danny looked at him in a way that made Dylan want to drop the phone call and just start kissing all over again. "One eww, Two, really?" J-Dog asked. "Only if Danny wants me too and he doesn't, so no" Dylan answered as Danny started shaking his head. "Okay.., do I really want to know how it went?" J-Dog asked him and Dylan thought about the answer and put him on hold. "Danny should I tell him that we just watched films or should I tell him everything?" Dylan asked and Danny frowned as he thought about the answer. Dylan found himself staring at Danny's face as he thought and god was he loving it. "Tell him that we started off watching films and then tell him our exact current position" Danny answered and Dylan mock saluted him. Dylan took J-Dog off hold, "Okay so we started off watching films." Dylan started, and J-Dog questioned which film. "The Last witch hunter with Vin Diesel" He answered J-Dog and then J-Dog asked what else. "We didn't watch any other film and we are currently in my bedroom, completely nude, with Danny sitting right on top of me" Dylan rushed and chuckled as he heard Jorel choke on his drink over the phone.

"It's your first date, for god's sake" Jdog complained. "We avoided having sex, don't worry you dipshit" Dylan said into the phone before saying 'narrowly'. "And I did not need to know that, I'm going now, good night" Jorel said and hung up on Dylan. Dylan chuckled as he handed his phone back to Danny, who placed it back on the bedside table. "So did we scare him off or did we scare him off?" Danny asked and Dylan pulled Danny down so that Danny was lying on top of him. Their cocks were still rubbing together and this was sending shocks through the two guys but they pushed it down this time. "We scared him off a little bit, yeah" Dylan answered and kissed Danny again. The kiss went deep again as their tongues clashed together more than the clash of clans but that was all it was this time. Danny pulled away from the kiss and rested his head on Dylan's chest. "Well that was a hell of a jump into a relationship" Danny muttered just before a yawn took over him. "But it was the first date ever that went perfectly alright, in my mind, even though we had no idea what we were doing at the start" Dylan claimed and Danny nodded. Dylan started stroking Danny's hair and Danny's eyes started to close by them selves as he started drifting off to sleep. As Danny fell asleep, Dylan felt fatigue wash over him and he sighed in content as he dragged the duvet over them both and fell asleep with his arms protectively holding Danny.

The next morning

"Wake up you dumbasses, otherwise your going to be late. We got studio time today" J-Dog shouted In Dylan's ears and both he and Danny woke up as Jorel chucked a bucket of ice cold water over them.

"You fucking TWAT!" Danny exclaimed as rolled out of bed, he went to stand up but found that he still had no clothes on. He stole the duvet from Dylan and borrowed some clothes and ran into the shower room to sort himself out. Both J-Dog and Dylan were shocked to hear Danny swear so viciously like that, but shouldn't be too surprised because he did just get shocked awake, probably from a deep sleep as well. J-Dog turned back to Dylan, he found that Dylan had not bothered hiding at all and was completely out in the open.

"Seriously, get dressed, I'll meet you two downstairs in kitchen" Jdog said and rushed out the room. As soon as he left, Dylan crawled out of bed and went to join Danny in the shower. As Dylan knocked on the shower before opening it, he shouted in that it was only him and that J-Dog was no where to be seen. Dylan walked in and saw that Danny had actually grabbed two sets of Dylan's clothes, one for him and the other for Dylan. Dylan climbed into the shower and put his arms around Danny.

"You okay?" Dylan asked him and Danny nodded and turned around to rest his head on Dylan's chest. "It just shocked me, that's all" Danny told Dylan, who just chuckled. "I know and I shocked him back, didn't bother to cover myself up at all so he's probably scarred for life now" Dylan told him and they both chuckled before Danny shook his head. "You're way too perfect to scar any one for life, he's probably just jealous that you have such a perfect body" Danny assured Funny Man who just chuckled. "Look whose talking" Dylan said and Danny just sighed.

They finished the shower in record time, even whilst kissing. And they met J-Dog in the kitchen who was just helping himself to a can of beer. J-Dog saw them and got them a can each out as well. "I was wondering if you ditched the promise or not?" J-Dog queried and Dylan shook his head. "Not a single fag or drink, Danny was the only drug I needed and is still the only drug I need but I wouldn't mind a fag to be honest" Dylan declare making Danny blush and J-Dog roll his eyes.

"Well, you can have the beer now and have a fag when we get to the studio otherwise we'll be late and it'll be your fault, again." Jorel said and tossed them the cans before heading out towards Danny's car. "I'm guessing you want a lift to work then?" Danny questioned, as they caught up with Jorel, and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, yes please" Jorel said and Danny chuckled and unlocked the car. They all climbed in and Danny drove them to the studio.

When they walked into the room, they saw that the other three were already there and were all cuddling up to each other, sound asleep. "I don't think they left at all" J-Dog said as he went to wake them up, Danny put his hand on Jorel's arm to hold him back shaking his head. "Their probably sleeping off some alcoholic effects, so I wouldn't suggest waking them up unless you want to be cuddled or battered to death." Danny said and just headed towards the other sofa. They all sat down and Dylan brought out the fag that he had been longing for since that morning. "Do you guys want one?" Dylan asked Jorel and Danny and they both nodded as Dylan brought out two others. They all light their fags up and were about half way through when the other three were starting to wake up.

"Oh my fucking god, my fucking head is killing me" Johnny complained as he started moving around. Da Kurlzz just yawned and went back to sleep after cuddling up to Charlie Scene who hadn't even started waking up. Johnny went and got some coffee and painkillers for his head and came back to find Danny, Funny Man and J-Dog just smoking whilst chilling as they waited for everyone to wake up and get writing. "What did you three do last night?" Johnny asked them and Danny and Funny Man just smirked at each other, whilst moving closer to each other. "I hung out with Vanessa" J-Dog answered him and just shrugged. "Well, I'm guessing you two got together, finally." Johnny said as he noticed how close the two youngest members had gotten.

"You could say that" J-Dog replied for them and Johnny just shrugged. "Whatever, let's get to work" He said and they started to toss idea's around for a new song. They decided to go for something party like. As they tried to decide on a name, Charlie came round and quoted the most random but perfect thing ever. "I swear I'm like a war child" The others just burst in laughter and they decided on the name and they felt proud of themselves once they had completed the songs. Most of it was written by Funny Man, Danny and Charlie when he was in his right mind enough to be actually helpful. They started a few more songs, mostly a verse here and there but altogether had a productive day and they celebrated the rare productive day as they all went to Charlies place and got absolutely smashed.


	5. Pour Me another DM x CS

"So, who wants to go out tonight?" Funny Man asks the others as they left the studio after a long day of work. They all nodded but most of them weren't as eager as Danny who immediately jumped up at the idea.

"Let's go to yours, Dylan. I can promise you have more booze at yours than the rest of ours" Danny pointed out and no one could fault him, not even Funny Man. So they all agreed and headed off to Funny Man's house.

They started off with just a few beers and some Karaoke, but soon they had ditched the karaoke and started doing some shots. They held back after a few rounds as they didn't want to get too far gone when they still needed to come up with song idea's and Funny Man wasn't too keen on his booze stash being drained that quickly. "Let's try and make it last this time" Funny Man told them all and this shocked them as it was usually him who was the first to get wasted.

Funny Man went off to the toilet after about ten minutes, and before he returned, the others pinched some booze and hid all around the house with it. They did this to Funny Man quite often as it pisses him off when they hide the alcohol from him. When Funny Man came down from the bathroom, he found that they had all ditched him and it took him a minute to figure out what they were doing to him.

"You're not funny, that's my job" He shouted through the house as he went off to find them. He headed for the kitchen as that is where Charlie always hides. And sure enough he was in there, hiding behind the table. "Seriously, Jordan, don't you ever realize that you are seriously predictable?" Funny Man asked him and he just shrugged as he climbed up off the floor with help from Funny Man. Charlie headed back to the lounge, slightly swaying on his feet and was showing just how much he had drunk whilst waiting for Funny Man to find him. He then headed to the front door as he heard movement out there. He opened the door and found J-Dog and Johnny sitting on floor, right in front of the door, drinking away all their troubles whilst leaning heavily on each other. "Hello, Dylan Man, how are you today?" J-Dog asked him as he realized that Funny Man was standing right behind them. "Inside, now" Funny Man told them and they quickly scrambled up and mock saluted him before stumbling inside.

As J-Dog and Johnny sat back down on the sofa, he realized that Charlie had disappeared again and that he still has to find both Danny and Da Kurlzz. It won't be too hard to find them as they are usually giggling too loud to even attempt at hiding. But this time it wasn't giggling that Funny Man could hear, it was crying. He followed the sound of someone crying to his bedroom, and he found Da Kurlzz and Charlie Scene surrounding a crying Danny.

"Damn, what have you done to him?" Funny Man asked as he walked into the room and sat on the edge of his bed. "Nothing, he just started crying when we asked him how was Theresa" Da Kurlzz told him, not too effected by the alcohol that he drank yet, so he was still able to make sense.

"Hey, Danny, it's alright. You can talk to us" Funny Man told Danny and Charlie nodded his head, almost causing himself to fall on to his back as he threw his head back too fast. "It's just that Theresa broke up with me over a month ago and has kicked me out so I've got no where to stay" Danny confided in them and Charlie gasped and pulled him in for a hug. He started to stroke Danny's hair back from his face and the other two could tell that Danny's suffering had sobered him up some.

"It's okay Danny, you could stay with me if you want" Charlie told the crying man in his arms. Danny nodded his head as much as he could in Charlie's tight grip and hugged back with all the energy he could muster up. "Thank you, Charlie. I didn't know what to do before so I just stayed at the studio" Danny admitted and explained why he was always the first one in the studio and the last one at the end of the day.

"Damn, why didn't you tell us before?" Funny Man asked him and Danny just shrugged. "I didn't want you guys to think that I'm that pathetic that I couldn't even hold a girlfriend for long or a place to stay" He told them and they all gasped this time. "We would never think that, we all understand how much of a bitch a person could be" Da Kurlzz said, slightly too straight forward because of the amount he had drunk. "Exactly, I mean look at Kurly over here, he was being a bitch over complaining about bitches" Funny Man said, burning Da Kurlzz whilst causing Charlie and Danny to laugh slightly. Although Danny only managed a sad chuckle but it was better than nothing.

They just sat around for a while, saying absolutely nothing whilst Charlie calmed down Danny enough so that they could return to the lounge without Danny breaking down again. This mainly included more alcohol for both he and Charlie but nobody was going to complain. They managed to make their way back to the other two guys in the living room before Danny remembered something.

"Guys I forgot to tell you, I have come up with some lyrics" Danny told them and they all cheered him on. He got out his phone and read off the notes he had written down.

Pour me, pour me, pour me another

It haunts me, haunts me, like no other

One more drink then I swear that I'm going home

Truth is I don't really have a place to go

So pour me, pour me, pour me another.

Time just seems to go on and on

On and on, and on and on

Life inside a bottle all along

All along, the bottles gone

I'm not just a man with these broken dreams

Even I can go to heaven if I part the sea

What's life inside a bottle if it's gone?

One more song then I'm finally free

I'll meet you here in heaven between the seas

Cause I'm not just a man with these broken dreams

Even I can go to heaven if I part the sea, So

As soon as Danny had finished singing, the guys all jumped up and started clapping. "That was awesome, Danny." J-Dog said as he pulled him into a hug. "Thanks, I was thinking maybe George could have the faster parts and I could do the more melodic parts" He suggested and they all nodded as Johnny bro-fisted Danny. "sounds good, dude. Deep but good, I'm guessing you've gone through some shit lately." He said and earned a smack across the head as Danny broke down in front of them. "Theresa kicked him out over a month ago and he's been homeless ever since" Da Kurlzz informed him before handing the bottle of Jack Daniels, that he has been carrying around since before they all hid from Funny Man, over to Danny who accepted it and tried to down the rest of it whilst trying to hold back the sobs. Charlie had pulled Danny into another hug and was telling him that everything was going to be alright now that Charlie is going to help him, and after a few minutes he had calmed down and was telling Charlie how much he loved him.

"Well done, Matty. Now he's pissed" Johnny complained as he hates it whenever there's a sentimental drunk anywhere near him, and Danny is well known for being exactly that. "I'm not pissed, George. I really do love Jordan, I have done for the past month and a half, that's why Theresa kicked me out, she found out that I was bi and she couldn't stand it that I could easily be attracted by men as well as her." Danny told him, not once faulting in his words except to hold back another sob that was trying to creep up on him as he mentioned Theresa again.

"Sorry, you just usually say stuff like that when your pissed, and you did just down half a bottle of Jack Daniels" Johnny explained and Danny nodded to show that he understood. "I wouldn't mind being pissed right now to be honest" Danny told them and they laughed as Johnny handed over a can of beer. "Go for it, just don't come telling me just how much you love me other wise I will deck you" Johnny told him and Danny just chuckled. "But I do though, you are like my older brothers, I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you lot. I probably wouldn't be here right now" Danny told them and they all whined.

"Danny, don't say stuff like that, we wouldn't be able to bear it if you died" J-Dog told him as he engulfed Danny in another hug. Danny didn't say anything back, and this was unusual, and Charlie clicked on to something. "Have you thought about it often, Danny?" He questioned Danny, and Danny still didn't say anything, he just looked down at his arms. Charlie took this as a confirmation to his thoughts, and felt tears creep into his eyes. "You didn't, please say you didn't Danny?" Charlie begged him, and saw that tears had started to slip down Danny's cheeks again, but this time he wasn't openly crying, more like he was trying to hide it or act like it wasn't happening. The other's had clicked on to what Charlie was getting at and had surrounding him, Danny and J-Dog, who was still holding Danny.

Danny still wouldn't look at any one or say anything and they all took this as a way to tell them that he has actually tried to kill himself. Johnny crouched in front of Danny and grabbed hold of one of his arms. He then pulled Danny's sleeve back and revealed the scar littering his wrists. There was an old cut still there, but it had healed enough that slight movement would reopen it and that it didn't need any plasters or anything. Johnny then did the same thing with Danny's left arm and saw the same thing but there were two other cuts there, slightly newer.

"Oh, Danny. Why would you do this to yourself?" Johnny asked as Funny Man went to go grab his first aid kit. "Because I'm a fucking faggot, who deserves to die. I'm a failure and I can't stand it" Danny rushed out and continued staring downwards, tears starting to pour faster down his face. J-Dog gasped and tightened his hold on Danny, and Danny leaned into the hug this time and cried his heart out onto J-Dog's shirt. Funny Man came back into the room with the first aid kit and cringed at the sight of Danny crying so hard. He handed the kit to Johnny, who first took out the antiseptic wipes and cleaned the fresher cuts on Danny's left arm. He left the two slighter older ones as they seem to be healing well on their own, but the fresher one's started to look slightly infected. He warned Danny that it was going to sting, but Danny just shrugged. After Johnny finished cleaning the wounds, he placed a bandage over them as they were too wide for the plasters, and they were also quite deep.

"There you go, sorted." Johnny said as he handed Funny Man the kit back and the rubbish. "Please, Danny, if you ever feel like doing this again, come talk to one of us and we will be here to help you. No one is judging you, we just hope that you can over come this, and you're not a failure, I promise you this" J-Dog told him, and Danny nodded with his head resting on J-Dog's shoulder. He felt as though all the energy had been drained out of him, leaving him like a flat battery. Charlie picked up on this and looked at Funny Man.

"Do you mind if we crash here tonight?" He asked him and Funny Man shook his head. "Go for it" Funny Man replied and waved upwards. "You know I've got enough rooms spare for all of you" he pointed out and he was right, that was the benefit of having rich Mexican Latino parents. "Thanks, man" Charlie said back and moved to pick Danny up from where he was on top of J-Dog. J-Dog shook his head and stood up with Danny in his arms. "I'll carry him up, don't worry, just lead the way" J-Dog told Charlie as Danny started dozing off in Jorel's arms.

They all headed up stairs, Funny Man and Da Kurlzz deciding to sleep together, Johnny going off on his own and the other three headed to another spare room. J-Dog placed Danny down on the bed and told both him and Charlie good night.

"I never said this before, but I'm glad you have feelings for me Danny" Charlie told Danny as he climbed in to the bed beside him. "I have liked you for so long but I never told you because you were with Theresa and I didn't think you could be bi, so I just kept my mouth shut" Danny turned around to face Charlie and snuggled up to him. "Thank you for liking me back and offering me a place to stay from now on, Jordan. You really are the best person ever" Danny muttered as Charlie wrapped his arms around Danny. "Hardly, if I had gone through all the shit that you have gone through, I would be long dead by now. I can't deal with much, I am a weakling, but you have powered through because you are our little lion and I would love it if you were to be my little lion" Charlie confided in Danny and Danny responded by tightening his arms around Charlie.

"Then I hope you never go through shit as one, that would just be disgusting and the smell would never go away, two, Charlie Scene should never be able to die, he is far too precious in my mind" Danny said, making Charlie roll his eyes. "Let's make a promise then, the only way one of us will die is if the other one does, how does that sound?" Charlie suggested, coming up with a way that makes it impossible for either one to die by their own hands. Danny just nodded as Fatigued washed over him. "Go to sleep my little lion" Charlie said as his own eyes started closing and not long after he said those words, he felt Danny's breathing even out and he knew that Danny was sound asleep. Charlie sighed in content and drifted off to sleep himself. His last thoughts being about how Danny would love his place.

|�1�jq(


	6. SCAVA DM X J3T

"Hey, you fucking faggot" Some guy from behind me shouted.

I was walking home; I have just left the studio after a full day of recording for our new album that's soon to come out. I still can't believe that I'm leading the Undead Army. Who would have thought that someone actually likes my voice or any of the shit that I do. I know I'm a music graduate and what not, but it doesn't mean that people would like me.

"Hey, we're talking to you" Someone shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to see who it is and it turns out to be the ex-leader of the Undead army.

Deuce

I turn away, not wanting to start something with him. I have heard the shit he has put in his fucked up songs, and I can take a hint.

As I start walking again, something gets thrown at me and it bounces off my shoulder. I look to see what it was and it turns out to be a small rock.

I consider calling one of the guys; they would still be in the studio as I left earlier than usual. But then I think to myself, why would it matter to them? I'm just being a fucking pussy. I can take care of myself, I'm twenty four for fuck sakes, grow up Danny.

Another rock gets thrown at me but this time it bounces off my head and it knocks me down to my knees. As I try to shake the pain away, I can hear a bunch of footsteps running towards me.

Someone grabs me from behind and yanks me to my feet, then I take a blow to my stomach, knocking the breath out of me, and the one who is holding me forces me to keep standing instead of allowing me to double over in pain.

I can't pull out of his grip as he has a stronger build than me. And all this time, I can't stop thinking about how much I wish Johnny would come out of the studio on a whim and see this happening and come and save me.

I have had feelings for johnny3tears since I joined Hollywood Undead but nobody knows this but Charlie Scene.

Deuce stands right in front and even then I cant focus on him as I take another blow but this time to my jaw, dazing me for a bit.

"Hello, fuckboy, I thought we should get to know each other just a little bit" Deuce says as he lands a blow to my ribcage and knocks the comeback I had out of me.

"Wwhat arre yyou...doin?" I managed to gasp out instead, not much of a comeback I know but it's hard to think of something good when in pain. I can feel a tear slipping down my cheek due to the pain.

"Awe, poor fuckboy is crying" Deuce says, earning a few sniggers from the nine lives members surrounding us and holding me up.

"Just leave me alone" I force out through the pain and all this earns is a blow to the nose and whoever it was holding me let go, allowing me to crumpled to the floor in agony.

I can feel lethargy take over as they start kicking the shit out of me, leaving every single inch of me sore as fuck. After God knows how long, they stop and then run off, laughter fading into the distance along with their footsteps.

The last thing I'm aware of is someone shouting my name. My eyes drift shut and then everything fades into black.

..........................................................................

Johnny3tears P.O.V.

Danny has just left, he seemed to be in a rush as he left earlier than usual and even though I would never admit this, I'm slightly worried.

See, I have had a crush on Danny for a while now and nobody knows this and to be honest, nobody would want to. But I want to tell the guys today, about my sexuality. I don't want to keep lying to them, they're my brothers and they deserve to know.

"Yo, dipshits" I call to the guys as they fight like usual. They all look up to me slightly confused.

"I need to tell you something" I tell them, and they share a knowingly look with each other. "What's that look for?" I ask them, suddenly scared as I'm fearing that I have been an open book all along and they know that I'm gay and that they're gonna hate me for it.

"Dude, you're gay, we know" Jdog says with a grin. "The longing looks you give Danny are as obvious as fuck" He explains.

"But we're cool with it" Funny man says as he opens a can of beer and looks at my expression of fear. Charlie Scene said nothing but just sat there grinning like a cat that got the cream.

"Guys, I need to say something too" Dakurlzz says and we all just role our eyes.

"Don't even say it, man" I say to him, chuckling.

"I'm Gay, and I'm gay with..." Dakurlzz starts.

"ME!" Funny man shouts and we all crack up laughing.

After we calm down, I walk out for a fag.

As I walk out the door, I hear the sounds of people laughing and running off. I turn to see who it is and I was confronted by the backs of nine lives as they turn down an alleyway a few buildings down.

I see a body on the ground, curled up in and as the body struggles to get up and fails, I realize who it is and bubble of panic rising up within me.

"DANNY!!" I shout, running towards him. As I near him, he goes limp and when I reach him, I immediately check his pulse. Thankfully it is strong and prominent under my fingers. I reach to my pocket to get my phone to call an ambulance but then I remember that he is absolutely terrified of doctors and other stuff of that type.

"SHIT" I exclaimed, throwing my fist down to the ground. Then I decide o pick him up and carry him back to the studio. Thinking that anywhere but out here on the ground is better.

As I walk into the room where all the other guys are, they look up and practically crap themselves when they see me carrying a limp and severely beaten Danny.

"what the Fuck happened?!" Charlie asked, clearing a sofa so that I could place Danny down on it.

"Deuce and his disciples where running away as I went out there so I guess they beat the shit out of him" I tell them, the suppressed panic leaking into my voice. Jdog picks this up and hugs me awkwardly from behind.

"He'll be fine, Johnny" He tells me, and then he goes to check Danny's pulse. He looks up panicked after a minute of checking again and again.

"It's really slow" he says and panics almost completely over rule me.

"It was strong when I checked before" I whisper.

"why didn't you call an ambulance?" Matt asks me quietly and I realize that Danny still hasn't told them his fear.

"he's terrified of Doctors and Hospitals" I tell them, feeling guilty and awful for betraying his secret.

"why didn't he tell us before?" Dylan asks after placing a pillow under Danny's head to make him more comfortable.

"Because he's scared of looking like a wimp and you guys thinking he's a pussy" I whisper and I see the reaction this brings.

"we would never think that" Charlie says after a while and just by looking at each of their faces, I could tell they feel guilty.

"If we can't take him to the hospital, what can we do?" Dylan asks, looking as worried as hell for his slightly older brother.

"He needs to go to the hospital no matter what. His health is more important than his fear" Charlie says whilst wincing whilst he said it because he sounded like a jerk even to his own ears.

"It's true" Matt said and Charlie got all the reassurance he needed to go out and call an ambulance.

All I could do was just kneel beside Danny and try not to freak out. All sorts of images were running through my as I think about how I found Danny curled in agony and then going limp as he passed out.

"he must have been terrified before he passed out and now he's gonna wake up terrified thinking he's in his worst nightmare, and that's if he wakes up at all" I say out loud, burying my head in my hands.

"Don't freak out please, if you freak out then we all freak out and that won't help Danny at all. You're the strongest one here" Jorel says as I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and find myself looking right at jdog, who is looking calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside he is freaking. He lifts his arm and wipes away a few tears that have escaped and rolled down my cheeks.

Dylan walks out to check on Charlie and walks back in with two Paramedics following him. Jdog stands up and pulls me up with him and moves me out of their way.

"what happened?" One of the paramedics asks me but I found myself not being able to answer, jdog picks up on this and answers for me.

"he got beaten up by the former front man of this band and passed out before he was found by George" Jorel told her and she nods her head.

The rest of it went by in a blur as I started to doze off into space but someone clicked their fingers in front of my face and I find myself staring at Charlie.

"Their loading him into the ambulance now, you should go with them so he's not afraid when he wakes up" Charlie explained to me, whilst looking slightly worried. "your not gonna pass out on us in shock or something are you?" He asked me and I just shook my head and said thanks to him for letting it be me that go with them. As I climbed in to the back of the ambulance, Jdog popped his through the entrance.

"Don't worry, George, He'll be fine" He said before they closed the doors and carted us off to Hospital.

.....................30mins later.................

"Wait here, please, a Doctor will be here to talk to you once there is news" A Nurse told me and walked off towards where they have carted Danny away from me.

My world literally came crashing down on the way here. Danny stopped breathing so they had to use a ventilator on him and they started saying a load of medical stuff which i couldn't catch as they were rushing around. But my guess was that it was bad.

I sat down on one of the flimsy chairs in the waiting room and after about ten minutes the guys came rushing in through the main doors. I waved my hand at them and they came over to where i was sitting.

"What's happened?" Charlie asked, confused why i weren't with Danny.

"He stopped breathing on the way a..and theyyy r..rushed him into s..surgery" I explained, breaking down into Jorel's arms. The guys settled into the chairs surrounding me and I just sat there with my heads on Jdogs shoulder as we waited for the Doctor to come to us.

We must have been sitting for about three hours before a Doctor finally came to us. I looked at his face and he does not look overly cheerful.

"The operation was successful, his ribs have taken quite a beating and a few are broken, and a chip of his ribs had broken off and punctured his lung" He started saying whilst Jordan kicked Matt and Dylan awake. They had managed to fall asleep about an hour after they arrived.

"We have managed to fix the damage to his lung" He reassures us but something tells me there's more to it than has been said.

"But he slipped into a coma during the operation and we are still not certain as to the extent of damage his head and brain has sustained" The doctor said, proving me right in my prediction.

"You can see him now, but be prepared for the worst and I would suggest you say your goodbyes" He said quietly as I pushed passed him and headed to where Danny was.

I walked into the room where they were keeping him and for the second time today my world just couldn't keep standing anymore.

Danny was lying on the bed with all sorts of machines hooked up to him to help him breathe and keep him alive.

I just couldn't stay strong anymore, right there in front of the guys, I fell to my knees and let out the most grief filled sobs they have ever heard. The tears just kept coming and there was no other way out, and during this, I felt the boys join me on the floor as we mourned for our brother.

This was something that none of us would ever forget.

...............................................

...........One month later.........

Danny P.O.V.

The first thing I'm aware of is a beeping sound right next to me on my left. I'm confused by this not remembering ever having an alarm that sounded like that and then everything came rushing back to me.

Images of Deuce and the rest of Nine Lives keep flickering through my head as I remember what happened and I realize what the now rapid beeping is.

A heart monitor.

This means only one thing.

I'm in Hospital.

This must be just another nightmare, I tell myself, feeling my heartbeats in my head picking up pace, I start to feel sick and dizzy until a stab of pain in my ribs and a hand on my chest warning me to calm down otherwise it wont end well for my health.

"Danny, calm down, your safe, I promise" I hear George say to my right but it does very little to help me calm down. It's probably just my imagination or wishful thinking. He's the only one aware of my fear and he can't protect me from the doctors and nurses and their scary equipment even if he was really here. I feel a hand clutch my right hand I start believing that George might actually be here or it's just the staff trying to play some evil trick on me.

"Danny, we aren't gonna let anything happen to you, I promise" I hear Jorel say to my left, which makes me think that if they are really here then it must be George who has my hand. But I find it hard to believe that they are hear because Jdog sounds like knows about my fear and that he's okay with, which I seriously doubt is realistic, he'd probably call me a pussy for freaking out. Yay, I'm going crazy.

"Please calm down so we can see you fully awake, I don't want them sedating you before I can see your eyes open telling me your really with us." George says; worry masking something that cannot quite pick up in his voice. Could it be longing? No, why would he care for me like that, I tell myself but I try to open my eyes for him anyway just on the off chance that he's really here.

After an agonising thirty seconds or so of trying to open my eyes and keep them open, I find myself staring right into George's eyes All i can see is fear and worry in them. His entire face lights up slightly once he realizes I've opened my eyes.

"He's awake" I hear Jordan say and the next thing I know is that I'm surrounded by my four older brothers and one younger one. So it's not my imagination then, I tell myself and I start grinning like an idiot.

"We thought we were gonna lose ya" Matt says, tears coming to his eyes and my grin is gone within a split second. All I can do to react is cry myself, I tried to speak to say that I'm fine and that they shouldn't worry but my throat was way too dry so I gave up.

Jay turns to his right for a minute before turning back with a cup of water for me to drink. He hands it to George, who helps me drink I and then passes it back to jay to put back onto the table he retrieved it from.

I try to speak again and I found myself able o a lot more easily know that I've had some moisture placed back in my mouth and throat.

"I'm okay, Matty. You can't get rid of m that easily" I joke with him and I end up earning a smile. I still feel really weak but I smile back and wipe my tears away. He comes in for a hug and I happily although painfully return the favour. I ended up hugging everyone but we were all happy afterwards. But I noticed that they all kept throwing worried glances at George and I tried to understand why.

As I looked at George properly, I noticed just how bad off he really was. At first I though Aron had gotten to him but then I realized that that wasn't the case.

They weren't bruises that were around his eyes, they were just really dark circles as though he hadn't slept for months.

"George, what happened to you?" I ask on impulse, panicked as he looks like he's about to drop dead to the floor.

"Nothing, don't worry about me, only about yourself getting better" He says, brushing away my concern for him as though it wasn't important. I look to jay for clarification and thankfully, but not at the same time, I got some information.

"He hasn't been sleeping much at all, a couple of hours here and there if we're lucky" Jay tells me and I start feeling guilty.

"I was just worried that you would wake up alone and get scared so I wanted to be here as much as possible" He admits to me, after seeing my reaction. "No need to feel guilty" He says, but right now guilt was far from my mind.

He had just practically told them all about my fear. Seeing the fear in my eyes, he looked down in guilt.

"I kind of already told them, sorry Danny. I had to" He whispers and Jordan places his hand on George's shoulder.

"We needed to know and we would never hate you for it, Danny" Charlie says, being responsible for once.

"But now your going to think of me as a fucking pussy" I whisper as I turn my eyes down towards the bed in shame. Dylan puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head up.

"Danny listen to us, we would never ever call you a pussy, let alone a fucking pussy" he says and smiles at his little statement.

"You're too perfect to be either a pussy or a fucking pussy" Matt says whilst rolling his eyes. "And everybody has fears, Don't they, Dylan?" He says looking at Dylan, who just looks at him wide eyed at and flips him off. Causing us all to laugh and then a doctor walks in.

"Good to see your awake and laughing, Mr Murillo" He says as he checks my vitals. "How are you feeling?" He asks I and I get really nervous all of a sudden and I look to George for help. He nods reassuringly at me and his grip on my hand tightens slightly.

"Uhh, its just Danny sir, and my ribs ache but I'm good" I stutter out, not looking at the doctor but instead focused on the still intertwined hands of George and I.

"There's no need to be afraid, I'm here to help you not hurt you" the doctor tells me and I couldn't help but look up to his face to see if he was lying but all I saw was concern.

He continues his check and gives me some morphine for the pain and soon leaves the room.

"See, nothing to be afraid of" Matt says, and this time it's me flipping him off. The guys laugh at this and for the first in so long, I felt like I truly belonged with this bunch of rock/rap gods. I actually feel safe for once.

Well as safe as one can get in a seriously creepy hospital, but I feel better with my brothers here with me.

...............2 days later...............

Take it from me, it feels amazing to be back at home. The bed in the hospital was so uncomfortable I would have preferred to lie on a bed of rocks. During the two days after I had woken up, I was told that I had been unconscious for about a month which kind of scared me when I heard that. And we managed to, by combined efforts, to get George to go home and get some rest and catch up on his health instead of worrying about mine. The only way we managed this was if one of the guys were to stay with me, so I wasn't alone at any time, which I seriously didn't mind.

George has opted to stay with me when I was let out of hospital until I recovered enough to look after myself as well. Which I also didn't mind but it has got me wondering why he cared so much. He's not exactly known for being the most affectionate in the band.

I was pondering this as he helped me to the sofa in my lounge. He went back out to collect his stuff from his place while I got comfortable and tried to watch some TV. After about ten minutes, I had ended up drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up, I found George going through my fridge in the kitchen. He looked up as I hissed in pain when I tried to sit up.

"Here let me help you" He said as he ran in to help me.

"I'm fine George, I just forgot to be more careful" I reassured him with a chuckle. He rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen.

"What are you doing in there?" I ask as I slowly stand up and walk over to the kitchen door and watch as Johnny pulls ingredients out of my fridge.

"Cooking something to eat as it is 6 pm and I figured you would be hungry as I bloody well am" He laughed as he stirred whatever it was he was boiling.

"What are we having?" I ask him as I smell something nice and meaty coming from the microwave.

"Spaghetti bolognaise" he replied whilst he continued with his cooking antics.

"Sweet" I said and then moved to sit at the kitchen table. George went to the fridge and got a can of beer for himself but a can of coke for me. I look at him questioningly as he hands me the coke.

"Dude, you've only just got out of hospital, there is no way that I'm gonna let you have a beer" He tells me and turns around to portion the food between the two of us, "and besides, more for me". He adds, causing me to chuckle.

Whilst we were eating, I couldn't stop thinking about why he is so protective over me. He has always been protective; he's like an older brother, but never this much.

"What are you thinking about, Danny?" George asks quietly, not wanting to startle me as I'm still slightly twitchy after the beating. I think about what I could tell him and if I should voice my thoughts but I'm scared that he would take it the wrong way and storm off, leaving me all alone. "Please tell me, I want to help" He pleaded me and I decide to tell him straight.

"Okay, don't get me wrong, I beg you. I love how your here for me, but why are you? It's not like I'm anything important and its confusing me because I am not worth this attention." I say in a rush, holding my head down, waiting for the expected reaction to come bursting out and leaving me all alone.

I am surprised as I feel a hand grip mine where it is resting on the table.

"Danny, look at me" George says and I just shake my head, too scared in case I see the hatred that I expect in his eyes. He sighs and lifts my head up himself with his free hand. "Danny, you are worth it, you're more than worth it and you're the most important thing that I have ever known apart from ginger beer, please don't ever think otherwise because ...." He looks into my eyes to see the shock there and a longing for him to finish his speech. "Because I love you, Danny" I am left speechless by this as I would never have thought that he would ever fall in love with someone like me, as I have fallen for him.

I can tell that George was starting to worry about rejection as I haven't said anything yet, just kept staring at him, and he was looking extremely embarrassed.

I start talking and he looks up in relief as I find my voice. "I didn't think that you would ever feel the same way about me as I do about you" I whisper and close my eyes in relief, feeling wetness under my eyelids as a few tears have showed up in relief and happiness. I feel a pair of lips on my forehead and I open my eyes to see George settling back down into his seat.

"I'm so glad that you accept me and my love for you, Danny; there is no better person on this planet" He tells me as we finish our food.

As George was washing the dishes, there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it as George had suds all over his hands from washing the dishes. I open the door to find two cops looking right at me.

"Daniel Murillo?" The shorter chubby one asks and I just nod my head and let them in. The guys told me that the cops would show up at some point to question me as I was unconscious when they were interrogating the others and investigating what had happened.

"Do you know why we are here, Mr Murillo?" The same cop asks. I nod my head and indicate that they should sit down.

"About Deuce beating the crap out of me" I answer and the cop nods whilst getting his notepad out and a pen. He questioned me about what I remember and why I think Deuce did it and I just replied by saying that its because he's jealous. Jealous has always made people do stupid things. And soon we were finished and I was showing them out.

As soon as the door was closed, I lean against it and sigh whilst closing my eyes as I seem to have developed a small headache.

"Danny, you alright?" George questions me, coming out of the kitchen and up to the door to pull me into a hug.

"Yeah, just got a small headache, that's all." I say, resting my head on his chest as I'm quite a fair bit shorter than him. He pulls away from the hug, making me whine, and places his hand on my forehead.

"You feel alright for now but I suggest taking the painkillers that the doc gave you and then going for a shower as it will help clear your mind." George suggests and I follow his advice completely.

As I come out of the shower, I have trouble getting dressed as my body was still aching from the beatings.

George, sensing that I need help, came to check on me and helped me get dressed. Then he made me down on my bed whilst he dried my hair for me.

"Thanks for helping me, the pain started to come back a bit" I tell him as he threw the towel into my laundry basket. He then sits down next to me and pulls me in for a hug, being careful to not make me hurt more.

"It's okay, I'm here whenever you need me" He tells me, then he pulls out the hug and makes me lie down as I'm overtaken by a huge yawn. George went to leave as he decided to stake a claim on the sofa downstairs but I whine before he even got two feet away from the bed.

"Please don't leave me alone, I have nightmares" I whisper as lethargy stakes a claim on me. I feel the bed dip down next to me and then George's arms were around me, holding me in a protective but careful grip.

"I'll be here for as long as you want me" He whispers and I smile as fatigue takes over me.

The last thing that I'm aware of is Johnny3Tears saying I love you and everything fades into calm darkness.

..............1 week later..............

George P.O.V.

It's been a week since Danny has been let out of the hospital. To my surprise, he is healing very quickly and is almost back to his bubbly self from before he was attacked. He has had a few nightmares where he has woken up screaming in the middle of the night. But I was always there to comfort him.

The only time I have left Danny's side was when I had to go collect some stuff from my place but when I left, I always made sure that one of the guys was there to look after him. Most of the time it was Matt as they get along better than any of the others. They were best friends as funny man and jdog are.

As I was making breakfast for the two of us, I get a phone call, I open it without bothering to check to see who it was, guessing it was one of the guys.

"What's up?" I say into the speaker.

"George, you need to come to the studio, pronto" I hear Jorel say quickly on his end of the line.

"Oh ok, can you come look after Danny for me then, please?" I ask him slightly worried.

"Bring him with you, you both need to see this" He says.

"See what, jay?" I ask, looking at Danny who sees the worry on my face and starts to panic himself.

"Just hurry up" He says and then hangs up on me.

"I'm guessing we've got an appointment with the studio then?" Danny asks, standing up to get ready.

"Yup" I reply and also head off to get ready. I was faster than Danny because he is still in a lot of pain so I help him and then we both got in my Chevy Impala and head off to where we are so desperately needed for some unknown reason.

When we arrived at the studio, we found Jorel waiting outside for us.

"Jay, what's going on?" Danny asks as we climb out and walk over to him.

"Deuce was here, he tried to set the place alight but fucked up so instead he spray painted some shit talk on the wall for us" He explains as he led us inside.

The first thing I'm aware of as we entered the studio is the smell of CO2 and I question Jdog about this.

"We found a bunch of matches next to a can of gasoline and all of the matches were burnt out so I'm guessing that he didn't check his shit before trying to light this place up" He tells me, then Danny pulls on my arm and points towards the wall to the right of me. I look to se what he was pointing at and I find the message that Jay was talking about.

GET RID OF FUCKBOY OR YOU

WILL BE SORRY!!!

HE HAS NO SHOT OF EVER BEING

AS GOOD AS ME!!!

CONSIDER YOURSELFS WARNED!!!

"Pathetic shit can't even spell 'yourselves'" Charlie says from behind us. I felt something wet drip onto my hand which was holding Danny's hand and I find a drop of what looked like water there. I look up to Danny and I find that it was actually a tear that fell. As another one falls down his cheek, I reach up and catch it before placing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Don't worry, Danny, it's all talk and no action" I tell him to reassure but he shakes his head at me.

"No it's not, first he tries to take it out on me, and now coz of me he's going after you guys" He says as a few more tears slip down his cheek. "I should never have joined Hollywood Undead. He's right, I'm shit and I can't lead the Undead army" He says and rips his hand away from me. "I'll be fine by myself from now on" He says to me, the tears falling faster and he runs back out the door leaving us all stunned and angry at the dick that caused this. I felt a few tears fall down my own cheeks whilst Danny ran off. I can't stand to see my little lion upset like this, it tears my heart to pieces to see him cry.

"Matt, go after him but don't engage, he needs space" Jdog tells Dakurlzz, who nods and walks out after Danny.

"We need to get this son of a bitch" I tell them, pure rage boiling inside. Charlie picked up on this and shakes his head.

"George, you need to stay calm about this" He tells me, then he walks up to me and hugs me.

"STAY CALM!" I shout, stepping away from the main rapper. "HE HAS DESTROYED DANNY!" I shout, and then it was my turn to storm out of the studio. I could hear the others shouting my name, telling me to come back. But I ignored this and just kept walking.

Then I noticed where I was headed.

Deuce's Hideout.

It's his fucking girlfriend's house, I know the twat will be there. Not the most original and suttle hideout ever, But he isn't exactly the smartest person I know.

I storm up to the front door and I bang my fist down on it repeatedly until I ear someone shout that they will be there in a sec. Just wait the voice told me.

The door opens revealing some blond girl who I guess is the girlfriend that the dipshit always bragged about. She recognizes me and starts to slam the door on my face. But I was waiting for this to happen and stopped the door with my foot and held it back with my hand.

"Where is he?" I asked her in a low voice.

"Uh, in the back" She stutters and I storm past her. I walk to the back of the house and I find Deuce there.

He looks up as I enter the room and he practically shits himself. I closed the door and noticed Yumma and Truth are also in the room. This didn't bother me at all because all I saw at this very moment was red and it was focused solely on the dipshit who has reduced my bear to tears and heartache. I cracked my knuckles and grinned as fear becomes prominent in Deuce's features as he realizes just how pissed off I was and doubted that even his bodyguards would waver me at all.

"Hello Deuce" I say.

Danny P.O.V.

"Danny!" I hear from behind me and I turn to see Matt running up to me out of breathe and worry is clear as crystal on his face.

"What, Matt?" I ask, quietly wishing that he would just forget that I ever existed.

"It's George, he's gone and we think he's gone after Deuce" He told me and I swore viciously out loud, practically blistering the air around me. "Come back to the studio and we can try and figure something out" He tells me and I nod.

He turns around and I follow him as we head back to the studio. As he moves to sit down on the sofa, my chest starts hurting and Dylan picks up on this.

"Sit down, and I'll get you something for the pain" He tells me and I make my way to the sofa and sit down next to Dakurlzz. He pulls me into an awkward hug as he tries to be careful.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault, I shouldn't have reacted like I did" I say whilst keeping my head held down.

"Danny, lift your head" Dylan tells me, which I do, and then he hands me a glass of juice and a pack of neurofen.

"Thanks" I tell him and he nods back. They all watch me take three tablets as the pain is quite bad and down my juice before Dylan takes the stuff back.

"Now don't ever apologize for something that wasn't even your fault." Charlie says, looking straight at me but I still can't meet his eyes.

"But it is, if I was actually any decent then this wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't have gotten upset at something pathetic and George wouldn't have gone off. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" I snap, before feeling ashamed and buried my face in my hands. I feel someone rub my back before moving their hands to mine and pull them away from my face. "It's okay" Matt says quietly as I figured out that it was him who moved my hands from my face.

"You had every right to react the way you did, what Aron wrote was simply cruel, false and not helpful towards those who already doubt themselves" Jorel says and I look up to find him nodding at Jordan.

"What are you nodding for?" I ask him, and it was Jordan who answers me.

"I questioned him whether or not you doubt yourself and he was answering me" Charlie told me.

"I don't doubt myself, I just know what is real and what isn't" I tell him straight.

"Then you are delusional, Danny. You are the only reason we ever had a shot at being this famous, you have changed everything, you even got us to number two on the charts which is way better than anyone ever expected. You shouldn't look down on yourself, Danny, no matter what other people say" Charlie says, crouching in front of me. "You are amazing and you have the best voice in every single direction I can think of from this spot." He says and Matt puts his arm around my shoulder.

"One, you're the one who sounds delusional and two, can we please now figure out what we're going to do about George?" I ask them, worried for my AWOL boyfriend.

"First we need to figure out where Deuce is hiding coz I'm one hundred percent sure that that is where George was headed to" Charlie says as he stands up. An idea comes to my head.

"I've heard George talk about how Deuce is always hiding at his girlfriends place, so I'm guessing he's gone there" I tell the guys and they all look dumfounded apart from Jay.

"Of course, you're a genius" Jdog exclaims, making us all jump. "I know exactly where he's gone" He says and runs out the door, stopping only to tell us to hurry up. We rush out the door after him and head to Jdogs transporter. He then speeds off to where George hopefully isn't getting beaten to a pulp.

Charlie calls the cops when Jdog tells us we are only a block away. We made a basic plan of attack as to what is going to happen;

· Charlie and Dakurlzz are going to block off any exit from the house except the front door.

· Then I will head in, followed by Jdog and Funny Man.

· I will then find George and get him out of there whilst those two protect us from any possible attacks.

· Then we will block off their exit unless the cops are close enough to prevent them from running away.

It's a crap plan at best but it's all we had so we went with it.

We waited ten minutes for Charlie and Dakurlzz to do their part. And then when they came back, Jdog helped me out the van and Dylan climbed out after us and we headed to the front door.

"Are you well enough for this?" Jdog whispers to me. I just nod as we try the door handle.

The door swung open to reveal what looked like and empty house. We walk in and freeze when we hear footsteps coming towards us. A blonde woman walks towards us and points towards the back of the house, she then mouths an apology and walks out of the house leaving the door open.

The three of us look at each other and then Jdog nods towards where the woman pointed and then me and Dylan nod in conformation and then we creeped towards the back. As we got deeper into the house, we could hear voices.

"Not so smart coming here alone, are ya now?" I hear a guys voice say but I don't recognise it.

"Aw, poor little Johnny, in too much pain to talk, are we?" I hear another guy's voice say, but this one I do recognize.

It's Deuce

"No, I just don't find you worth my time is all." I hear George retort and I can't help but picture how he would have said it. Half-looking as though he was too tired, with a lopsided smile showing that he seriously cannot be assed with them. That's how he would have said it.

Then a grunt is audible, which is then closely followed by a gasp of pain.

I look to the guys and Jdog nods. Time to get dirty.

Jdog swings the door open and steps inside. "I have a pizza delivery for douche bag" He says with a grin and I see one of the Nine Lives' members let go of George. He crumples to the floor and groans in pain. I dash past Jdog with Funny Man behind me and I crouch down to where George was lying.

"George, can you hear me?" I ask in case he has passed out in pain or something. He doesn't answer immediately and I fear that he has passed out but then he grunts and opens his right eye as his other one is swollen shut.

"They have some decent punches, believe it or not" He tells me and I just roll my eyes at him. "You shouldn't be here" He says as Dylan helps me lift Johnny up.

"You can argue with me later, just shut up for now please whilst we get you out of hear" I tell him and he just grunts in reply. Between the three of us we manage to get out of the door with Jdog following us.

Surprisingly, Deuce doesn't set his minions on us as we walk out but we use this to our advantage as we don't know what he has planned to counteract our rescue. As we near the front door, I can hear the cop sirens getting closer.

As we get to the van, the cops speed by us and screech to a halt just outside of the house.

Instead of watching Deuce getting his ass hauled by the cops with his disciples I help George into the van, who pulls me in with him as my chest has started hurting quite a bit, preventing me from moving with much ease.

Jdog pulls away from the kerb and we head to mine where we will all stay tonight as none of us feel like being alone after what has happened today.

"I'm sorry for storming off like that and not listening to you guys. I guess I just got too pissed off at Deuce for doing this too my little lion" Johnny say, wrapping his arm around me as I try to ease my chest pains, but its not working and I find myself struggling to pay attention to the conversation but somehow I manage.

"Don't worry about it" Matt says after giggling at George's pet name for me. I just blushed when he said it. "You in pain, Danny?" Matt asks me, seeing my expression when the pain started getting slightly worse. I just nod and lean my head back against Johnny's arm, feeling weak all of a sudden.

"Don't worry, we'll get you some pain killers and you feel better then, just a few more minutes, Danny, I promise" Jdog says from the driver's seat and again I just nod and shut my eyes.

I must have dozed off for a few minutes because the next thing I'm aware of is being carried into my living room by Jordan. I don't say anything until after he has placed me on the couch and retrieved my prescribed pain killers and a drink, and that was just to thank him. To which he nodded and went to get my last five remaining beers and share them out to the others. I must have looked slightly annoyed because Charlie gave me an apologetic look.

"I know that I drink all the time but even I'm not giving someone who has only been out of hospital for a week a beer." He told me and I just nodded to show that I accepted that excuse.

"Are the pains any better now?" George asked me, coming to sit next to me.

"Yeah, they are, I just over worked myself, that's all" I told him and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I'm not surprised, the way you managed to hold my weight when I wasn't able to, you were amazing out there Danny, I can't thank you enough, any of you guys" He says, looking around at everyone who were all slightly grinning, "The amount of times I've lost my cool, you've always been there to set me straight, thank you" He says and downs his beer.

"Your welcome and I expect you to make another touching speck within a decade coz, damn, I've never been so moved by anything you've ever said in my entire life" Charlie said and we all just laugh at him and George who flipped him off.

After a while we decided to order in some pizza and we just chilled for a while before Funny Man started yawning from where he was sitting on matt on the other couch. They looked like a perfect couple, and after seeing Funny Man yawn, we all started yawning and we decided it was time for bed. It was only nine at night but it's been a long day.

I helped George up to our room and helped him get ready for bed. "I'll be back in a minute, okay?" I tell him and he nods. I leave the room and head to the airing cupboard at the end of the landing, where I keep all my spare towels and bed stuff.

Jordan, guessing that I'd need help, helps me take the duvets and pillows downstairs to the guys.

We place them down on the floor as we enter the room and I silently ponder how we could set this up.

"I've got a spare bedroom which you're welcome to use and also my lounge. It's all we've got I'm afraid" I tell them and they nod.

"Don't worry about it, it's great" Jdog says. Charlie then stands up and points at Dylan and Matt.

"You two can have the spare room as you're both pussies" He says with a grin at the two guys who just huffed, grabbed a couple of spare duvets and pillows and walked up to the room they have just been assigned to.

"And Jordan and Jorel will have the lounge as they are both real men" He says, speaking in third person as usual. Both me and Jorel were in the middle of rolling our eyes when Dylan shouted down the stairs, "Bullshit, Jordan's a fucking pussy" And we just crack up laughing and then say goodnight to each other. I think about how it's funny that so much drama can happen in one day, and it feels less then a day.

Jordan mock salutes me and I head back upstairs. As I reach my bedroom door, I hear Funny Man and Dakurlzz shout goodnight at the exact same time, I just grin and shake my head. I shout goodbye back to them and chuckle quietly whilst quickly slipping into my room before anything else happens.

As soon as I enter the room, I look to where George is and it looks like he has already falling asleep, his hand where I usually sleep. I roll my eyes for the second time tonight and quickly get ready for bed. When I come back from brushing my teeth, I find George staring right me, smiling.

I crawl into bed next to George and he pulls me into a tight but comfortable hug, like he's needed a hug for so long and is only just getting one. I smile into his chest and feel much more better than I have done in a while.

"I'm sorry for getting you all wound up today, I just know that what he what he wrote on that wall is true" I tell him , my voice muffled as my face is buried in his chest.

"Don't ever think like that Danny, you are talented, beautiful and mine and there is no excuse for you to doubt yourself." He tells me, "Your reaction was completely reasonable, that was a cruel and vicious thing for him to do and I hope he feels extremely guilty for it. I t breaks my heart whenever I see you upset" He tells me, and this time I actually listen and almost believe that it was a cruel thing to write.

"George, you are the only person who I have actually listened to today when you say that it was cruel of him to do it, but I can't help it. I know that and yet I can't push away the feeling that maybe there is truth to it." I admit and I yawn.

"You know what someone once told me?" He asks me and I shake my head. "That there is at least ten percent truth to everything everybody says. The punctuation" he says with a quiet chuckle, "And he didn't even have that" He finishes and I give him the point because that was true. He couldn't even spell 'yourselves'. And for once in my life time, I feel slightly important.

"Thank you George, for making me feel slightly worth it and important, even if I'm in a tired dazed mood right now" I tell him and he chuckles, and I can feel the rumble of the chuckles in his chest.

"Your welcome Danny, and your more than worth it" He says and I smile sleepily against him. The pains in my chest feeling far away.

"I love you, George Amazing Ragan" I tell him, placing a kiss to his chin as I can't reach any higher.

"As I love you, Danny Beautiful Murillo" He replies and leans down to kiss me on my lips, to which I happily kiss back. "Now go to sleep, Danny. Everything is all finally over" He whispers and I drift off into sleep that I have been needing for so long.

B0S


	7. I'm lost but can't be found DM x FM

"Danny!" Dylan exclaimed Danny rushed passed him to get to the shower first.

"Sorry" he shouted from where the shower started running, Dylan just shook his head and walked towards where he could hear the other guys.

As he sat down next to Johnny3tears he saw that there was a bunch of guys with a camera and some sound recording equipment and Dylan put the pieces together.

Danny running for the shower, guys with recording equipment that look like a bunch of college students. This can mean only one thing: interview.

Danny always gets nervous as fuck whenever there's an interview.

"What's funny man missed out on?" He asks Johnny who seems to be having a laughing fit.

"Not much, just a stupid ass interview which the worst questions I have ever heard" he told Dylan who just shook his head and payed attention to the interviewer who was looking right at him.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that, I ain't much of a listener" Dylan told the interviewer and she just smiled and nodded.

"Is it true that you have once snorted mayonnaise?" she asked him and he had to work hard to keep in the hysterics that have captured Johnny again.

"Uh no actually, that was our boy Danny who has ran off somewhere haha" Dylan told, hysterics winning over him.

When he calmed down from the laughing fit he saw that the interview was practically over, the interviewer was leaving the bus with her crew following her.

"That has got to be the worst interview yet" J-dog said and looked up as Danny walked into the room with a towel in his hand and is trying to dry his hair quickly. "You, my friend, are wimp" he said, standing up and walking up to Danny to ruffle his hair which annoys Danny slightly, but he ain't bothered as much as usual as it's already fluffed up cause its drying.

"It's not my fault I don't like interviews, it would have been fine if they full on professionals in a studio or something, but they weren't, they were college students doing some project" He rushed out the last part as jdog picked him up in a completely non-manly hug.

"Whoa, jay, how much have you drunk?" Funny man asked him, shaking his head whilst quietly chuckling.

"Uh, I'm not really sure" he answered back honestly, causing Danny to roll his eyes.

"Well can you please put me down?" He whined and jdog reacted as though he had forgotten he was still holding Danny up. "When's our next show?" he asked us after he was put down.

"we have a couple of days off so we can get so pissed that we pass out tonight and then spend tomorrow recovering and do some sight seeing in the afternoon" Charlie answered and Funny man, Jdog and Johnny3tears shouted in excitement at this. Danny just looked indifferent as he rolled his eyes again.

"I swear you three have serious drinking problems, you should seriously look up that number they give out to people" He said, pointing over to a leaflet on one of the grocery cupboards.

"Haha, oh you are so funny, your almost stealing funny mans title" Johnny said sarcastically.

"Noooooo!!!" Funny man exclaimed causing everybody on the bus to crack up.

"Or maybe not" Jdog said before he went to go get some shoes on.

Everyone went to get their shoes on or in funny man's case to actually get dressed for the rest of the afternoon and soon they were all ready to go and have some fun.

"Let's go PARTAY!!" Charlie Scene exclaimed as they all left the bus.

The few first pubs and clubs they went to turned out to be quite boring and had little woman and decent music to dance to but soon enough they found one that was worth the first few bad decisions. The music was their own party mix, with songs of theirs like war child and party by myself and quite a few hot girls were already getting the vibes from the songs being played and were up dancing around giggling due to the alcohol they have already drank.

"Alright, let's have fun and forget the world exists" Johnny said as he went to join the girls in corner who were looking calm but waiting for something exiting to happen. As they realized that George was headed towards them, they perked up immediately.

"Well we ain't gonna be seeing him for a while" Jdog said with a grin plastered across his face, he nodded his head towards the bar "lets get something to drink". And to this they just nodded their heads and headed over to the bar.

"What can I get you gentleman?" the bartender asked them, taking them all in.

"Whatever is the strongest, we'll have it" Charlie told him and they all nodded their heads in agreement, grins plastered across their faces. The bartender just nodded and directed them to sit down. They found a quiet couple of benches and sat down and just watched Johnny do shots with the girls he found earlier whilst they waited for their drinks. The bartender showed up with their drinks and told them to just wave over to him when they need fill ups.

It wasn't long until they joined in on the shots and were all slightly buzzed and having fun.

"Dudes, it has been too long since the last time I got pissed" Charlie Scene said after doing yet another shot.

"That was fucking yesterday, you dipshit" Dakurlzz informed whilst whacking him across the back of his head.

"Oh yeah" Charlie replied and just chuckled as he wagged his eyebrows at Dakurlzz. "Wanna get laid?" He asked him with a sloppy grin. Dakurlzz just chuckled and continued drinking. Without waiting for any protest from Dakurlzz, Charlie dragged him off towards the bathroom leaving the other four chuckling.

"They seriously cannot stay away from each other" Jdog muttered whilst grinning like a proud mother. "I totally cannot wait until one of those asks the other one out" He said, causing Danny to choke on his drink.

"You mean they still aren't dating?" He asked and jdog just shook his head. "I must go tell them to get on with it, I mean they have been dating without actually dating for way too long, they need a little gentle push along the way to having a good long relationship" Danny declared and started to head off towards the way the other two had disappeared. Funny man grabbed hold of Danny's arm before he can go more that three steps away from the table.

"Whoa, slow down mother hen, I suggest you wait until after they have finished whatever it is they're doing before you intercept." Funny man said with a full on Cheshire cat grin from ear to ear. He couldn't stop himself from giggling like a high school girl at what he just said. This only got Jdog laughing as well and Danny just staring lovingly at his two friends laughing.

"Did you know that you two are both extremely handsome, I'm betting that these lovely young woman would love to be with you" Danny said, clearly affected by the alcohol that they have drunk. This only set them both off, laughing harder than ever. Jdog fell off his seat and landed on the floor with a dull thud and then he pulled Danny with him and they both started laughing as Funny man slipped off his own chair as he accidentally spilt his drink all over the place and he tried to avoid it. Johnny looked over to them and just shook his head as his three mates laughed themselves to hell and back over absolutely nothing. Which only set them off again.

Over the course of the next hour, Johnny had managed to get Danny, Funny Man and Jdog sober enough to head towards the bus whilst he found the two that's missing.

Somehow, Jdog had managed to hide away a bunch of bottles of tequila and vodka and whatever else he managed to get his hands on and shared these with Danny and funny man. This ended up with them hiding by the bus giggling like a bunch of primary school kids, hiding from Johnny who is trying to find them. It didn't take very long as they were giggling too much until one by one, the passed out. Making Johnny having to carry/ drag them back to bus and into their own respective beds all by himself. And by then end of all this he stole one of Jdogs remaining bottles and drunk himself out cold on the couch.

................................ The next morning.....................

"Come on guys, get a move on!" Dakurlzz shouted, he was the first one up as always. The others were still sleeping off their hangovers. Or at least trying to.

"NOO!!" Johnny shouted as Dakurlzz pushed him of the couch to wake him up.

"Yes, now help me wake the other lazy sods up" Dakurlzz told whilst grinning like an idiot.

"Dude, one, its too early, two, why the hell are you grinning, you should be frowning coz, one, its too early, and two, your hung-over" Johnny said in frustration as he picked himself up off the floor whilst holding his hand to his head to try and stop the throbbing.

"Dude" Dakurlzz said, mimicking him, "I'm too pissed to be hung-over yet and I want a game of scrabble" Dakurlzz walked back towards the bunks with an evil grin on his face. "If you don't get out of bed in five minutes, you'll be met with an ice bucket held by a grinning kurlzz" he warned the others who all just moaned and told him to fuck off. "Oh and there's a game of scrabble waituing to be played" he said, causing them all to chuckle as he is just simply obsessed with that game.

"Just five more minutes, please?" Charlie begged from what is the best bunk in the bus.

"No, now come on, first we got scrabble and coffee and then we got sightseeing so get your asses out here you lazy fuckheads" Dakurlzz said whilst reminding Johnny of a drill sergeant.

The first one to role out of his bunk was, surprisingly, Charlie, but this was literally just a role out of his bunk and to land on the floor with a heavy thud, and it seems like he passed out again before he even hit the floor. The next one to get out of bed was Danny who narrowly avoided standing on Charlie and rushed into the shower before anyone else could think about it. Funny man wasn't so lucky with his footing, so he ended up tripping over Charlie and just passing out on the floor next to him. Jdog just used this as an excuse to not get out of his bunk as he didn't want to step on the guys on the floor and harm them. So once Danny had finished in the shower Dakurlzz filled up two buckets with icy cold water and threw it all over the two guys on the floor who jumped right up onto their feet shouting like an angry couple and jdog was pushed out of his bed by Johnny, who has been dying to do exactly that for god knows how long, with a massive grin on his face.

Once everybody has fully woken up and is drinking their coffee, Dakurlzz gets the scrabble out.

"So you weren't actually kidding about that?" Jdog grumbles as he glares at Johnny yet again.

"Of course not" Dakurlzz replies, earning a few head shakes and chuckles.

"Lets get this game out of the way then" Danny says as he sits down with a second cup of coffee and a bag of cookies. "My head is killing me so I don't think ill do that well" he admits whilst dipping a cookie in his coffee.

"I'll probably beat yall again anyway and that, my friend, is just disgusting" Dakurlzz tells Danny as he dips yet another cookie.

"But it's nice for me so I don't care" Danny shot back, "whose starting?" he asks, earning a few shrugs off Funny man and jdog.

"Me" Charlie says as he makes a word in the middle of the bored. They all sigh as they see what word he makes. Dick

"Damn, Charlie, you always manage to make that word in every goddamn game" Johnny complained whilst shaking his head.

"Just cause I got skill" he muttered into his coffee cup.

And the game just continued like that, Charlie and Johnny arguing about whether some words fit into the rules and Danny just constantly dipping his cookies into his coffee, sometimes sharing them with Jdog, who has gotten into it as well.

In the end, nobody won because nobody had been keeping scores, but it was fun and something to take their minds off their hangovers.

Soon after the game was finished, Danny ran out of cookies so he was in a rush to go out and buy some more. And Dakurlzz took this as an opportunity to go sightseeing, so by eleven o'clock in the morning, they were already out in the fresh air of Manchester.

"Dudes, lets go in here" Danny said, pointing at a corner shop they had just passed.

"They ain't gonna have no cookies in there, Danny, it's just a load of newspapers and smoke stash" Charlie said as they continued on pass it. Danny just looks down to the ground and follows them, wanting cookies.

"Hey!" Funny man exclaimed as they came to some sort of square, "look at that massive clock in the middle, that is just awesome" He said and they spent the next half hour taking photos of each other pissing about in the square they had just wandered into.

Danny spotted a grocery store not far from where they were and told the guys about it but they didn't here him so he just shrugged and went off towards it.

"Hey! Danny, where are you going?" Jdog called to Danny, who turned around.

"To the grocery store over there, I'll only be five minutes max" Danny explained and Jdog nodded at him to show that he heard him.

As Danny entered the store, he immediately began searching for cookies. As he found them on the end of a shelf, he senses somebody right behind him. He was about to turn around when hand reaches in front of Danny with a cloth.

"tell me, does this rag smell like chloroform" a voice from behind Danny said, and for a second it rungs quiet bells from inside Danny's memory but then the hand closes on Danny's mouth and nose and all light starts to fade from Danny's vision as he falls into the arms of whoever it was behind him.

After a few seconds Danny was unconscious and was being dragged through the storage door of the grocery store Danny had entered just to find cookies.

.................................................

Back at the clock in the square, Funny man notices that Danny is missing from their group.

"Where did Danny go?" He asked the guys and jdog looked up at him.

"He went into the grocery store over there" Jdog told him, whilst pointing over to a small store to his right. "He said he'll only be five minutes but that was like ten minutes ago, he's probably stuck over with pack to buy, chocolate chip or double chocolate chip" he said, chuckling quietly.

"I'll go check on him and to help him decide if that's the case, we're getting ready to leave" Funny man told Jdog who just nodded as Funny man departed the group.

When Funny Man entered the store he immediately went to where the cookies where, betting that that is where Danny would be, but all he found was a pack of cookies dumped on the floor and what looked like Danny's phone. Slightly worried as to why the phone and cookies where just left on the floor, Funny man decided to look all over the store for Danny and he even asked the person at the till if she had seen anyone fitting his description but all she saw was him entering the building but not leaving. But then she had chuckled and mentioned how funny man was not the first to come to her asking for the same thing. Which could only mean one thing, someone else had come in looking for Danny and had found him.

Funny man called the other guys and told them to come in to the store, something had happened to Danny and he wanted to know what.

As Funny man explained to the guys what he had found and what the cashier told him, Charlie went up to the cashier and smiled.

"Can you look at some CCTV to see if you can see where he went for us please?" he asked whilst buying a pack of cigarettes off her.

"Uhh, sure. Let me just call the manager down for ya" The Cashier told them and they waited for the manager to talk to them.

As they waited a bad feeling washed over Funny Man and suddenly, he found himself fearing what they would find.

"I hear your asking to see some CCTV footage abut a friend of yours" A slightly bold man from behind them said, startling them all, including the cashier who just couldn't stop staring at Johnny 3 tears. Every time he looked at her, she'd start blushing like crazy.

"yes, that's right, he came in but never left and all he was doing is buying some cookies but he left them on the floor along with his phone and he's not in here at all" Jdog told the manager, who just nodded and then turned his back to them.

"Follow me and ill help you find your friend" he said as they raced after him.

"We appreciate your help" Johnny said to be polite but even he was starting to become worried.

"What time did he come in?" The manager asked as they got settled in his office.

"Bout an hour ago" Jdog answered him as he was the first one aware of Danny's departure.

"Okay and you say he would have gone straight to the cookies isle?" He questioned the guys and they all nodded in unison. He focused on his screen and they knew the exact moment he found Danny.

"I found your friend all right, but it seems he had another friend there" He told them and showed them some footage. It was of Danny but there was some guy behind, he knocked Danny out by what looks like suffocating of some sort and dragged him out back.

"Fucking hell, who the hell would do that?"Funny man exclaimed and ran out of the office. Jdog and Charlie followed him whilst Johnny and Dakurlzz stayed behind to call the cops and to thank the manager for his help.

As funny man, Jdog and Charlie reached the place where they saw the guy drag Danny, there were fresh tyre marks on the ground as though someone had just driven through a field, and then drove and out again quickly enough to spray dirt all over the ground. But logic hits Funny man just as Charlie points out the logic.

"These tyre marks could have been anybody. I mean, there are a load of farms around here" He told Funny man who looked down, glumly.

"Don't worry, mate. We'll find him" Jdog reassured his best friend and they went back inside to Johnny and Dakurlzz.

After two long hours of talking to the police and getting them to actually do anything useful, as in go searching for Danny, they went back to the bus to try and figure what they can do.

"Why don't we go searching ourselves?" Funny man suggested and nobody could fault that idea so out they went in search for their missing band member.

...........Danny P.O.V..............

When Danny came to, all he was aware of was voices arguing.

"He should be awake by now" a deep voice says, somewhere to his left and this gives Danny the idea to keep on pretending that he's asleep.

"Give it some time, maybe the dosage was a bit high" a lighter yet still deep voice says not far from the other voice. Someone's clothes rustling can be heard and Danny can feel a presence quite close to him.

"I don't think so, I think he's just playing us" The original deep voice says and Danny can't help but gasp out loud as a fist connects with my stomach. "Told you he's playing us" he says, and now Danny can see that he has a gringo look going for him. Danny rolls over on to his knees and duck as Looser No.2 throws a punch his way.

The gringo gets in a few punches to Danny's arms and face although he managed to avoid a lot of damage by leaning too far back for those hits to do more than just hurt.

Danny backed away from the two in front of him and he realizes that they are in some form of alley. Danny debates running but decide that they'll most likely go after him. But as they start to creep towards him with grins on each of their faces, Danny decides against his better judgement and runs for it.

Danny ran down the alley, narrowly avoiding a bunch of garbage bags and then he comes out onto some street with a bunch of Chinese stuff all over the place. He realizes that he must be in china town, Manchester, still, thankfully.

Danny continues running through a bunch of different alleys as he hears the gringo and his friend shouting after him but after a few alleys he manages to lose them somehow.

Danny found himself in some place that he has never seen before and he's lost. He looks for his phone but then realized that the gringo and his friend must have taken it whilst he was out for it.

Danny ran down another alley and come out into what looks like a busy street, there where people walking everywhere, which is perfect because Danny doubts those two idiots would try anything in public.

As Danny ran by a bunch of people, nobody recognized him and He found it weary how everybody is looking down as though they don't want any trouble, no matter what form. Its almost like they are scared of each other. As Danny was thinking this, he ran straight into someone slightly taller than him and he starts to panic, thinking its the gringo or his mate.

"Danny!" He exclaims in relief and Danny looked up to see that its Jdog that he ran into. Danny couldn't keep the shock contained anymore and he just fell into his arms and cried his heart out.

"Theyyy c...came out of no whee...rre" Danny stuttered as Jdog turned them around and guided them back to where Danny assumed the others are.

"It's okay, Danny. Your safe with me, those dickheads wont try anything on me" He tries to reassure him but it doesn't work and Danny just shook his head at him.

"Their a pair of gringo's and they are huge" Danny muttered as he leaned on to Jdog a bit as he is feeling quite weak all of a sudden. "Their gonna find us, their gonna kill me, their gonna find us" Danny started chanting quietly to himself and jdog attempts to shh him.

"lets just get back to the others" He told Danny and Danny can see the tour bus across the road and the others are all standing there waiting, but they cant see the two of them as they are concealed by a large crowd ready to cross the road with them.

As soon as they crossed the road and split off from the crowds, the guys spot them and they shout in relief and ran over to them.

"Oh my God, Danny , we saw you get gagged and dragged off on CCTV footage, we weren't sure if we were gonna see you again" Charlie says, Dakurlzz pushes pasts him and grabs Danny in a massive bear hug as he silently cries in relief.

"Sorry, but can you not hold me so tightly? It hurts" Danny told him and they all dragged him back to the bus with Danny constantly looking behind them to see if they were being followed or anything. There were a few times where Danny thought he might of seen one of them but could easily be his imagination because he is still in shock.

Once they get inside the bus, they get Danny to sit on one of the comfy sofas in the back and he started dazing off.

"Danny, you need to take your shirt off" Johnny tells him, but he doesn't feel like he can move his arms or even twitch his neck to look at Johnny. Sensing that he's probably in shock, Johnny takes Danny's shirt off himself and frowns at what he sees. "Dayum, you have taken a beating but not bad so don't worry." Johnny tells him and even though Danny knows what Johnny is saying, He can't think of even how to say hi, it's like his brain has gone numb.

"Danny, shh, they aren't coming to get you" Jdog said quietly, and Danny realized that he was saying something. Danny was chanting "Their gonna find us, their gonna kill me, their gonna find us" again and he wasn't even aware of it. And even though he is now aware of the chanting, he doesn't think he can stop. It's like he has to keep them at bay, and the only way he can do that is if he chants.

"He's in shock, he can't stop it, it's his coping mechanism right now. Just be careful and don't move to suddenly or do anything too loud other wise it will scare the fuck out of him and he could just switch and start attacking us" Johnny told them and Danny wanted to tell them that he wouldn't ever attack them. But then it registered that of course he would think that, anything could happen and he wouldn't be able to control it. Dakurlzz leaves for a few seconds and then comes back with a first aid kit.

"Creepy as fuck is what it is; they must have scared the fuck out of him" Funny Man says and Jdog and Johnny three tears just nods as Charlie goes off to call the cops to tell them that they have found Danny.

"Danny, you have some cuts on your ribs which need disinfecting okay, I'm gonna clean and it might sting a little" Johnny tells him and he just continued chanting. Danny felt a small stinging as Johnny cleans the cuts but it doesn't bother him. In fact it starts waking him up slightly.

"Johnny, he's starting to cry." Jdog said, slightly sounding worried, and Danny found that Jdog was telling the truth, He could feel the tears slipping down his cheeks and all of a sudden everything was just too much. And all that has happened to him is all bubbling up inside, filling him with pressure that just desperately needs to burst out.

"They attacked me" Danny whispered and he just couldn't cope anymore, he broke down, right there in front of all the guys. The tears just kept coming and the most fear filled sobs he has ever heard let alone cried came out of him and Danny just couldn't control it. Charlie came back from the phone call with the cops and the guys tried to go near him but he started flailing his arms around, keeping them at bay, not sure of what they intend to do.

"Danny, stop. We're not going to hurt you" Johnny said and Jdog tried to grab Danny's arm before he ended up hurting himself or someone.

"Leave me alone!" Danny screamed at them and tried to shuffle back but he ended backing up into the back of the sofa and banging his head on the wall behind it. This only dazes him for a second but its enough for Johnny to grab his arms and pull him into a headlock before he does anymore damage. "No, no no no no, please no" Danny started wailing and shut his eyes whilst trying to pull free. That was impossible as j3t has a much stronger build than anyone else here.

"Danny, please stop fighting, your going to get yourself hurt" Johnny said and his voice sounded strained but extremely worried. Danny must have been putting a hell of a fight if Johnny was starting to sound strained. Danny just gave up, practically going limp in Johnny's arms.

"What's the point, it doesn't matter any way. No point to anything. Just no goddamn point" He said to himself and the tears where still coming thick and fast. "I should just end it myself, saves them from doing it" Danny was still talking to himself but he heard someone gasp. He didn't open his eyes to see who it was though.

"George, let go. He isn't going to fight us anymore. He has lost the will to fight" Danny heard Charlie tell Johnny and the grip that held Danny loosened completely and he fell to the floor near the sofa he was on previously. He curled up into a ball and just cried and cried for what felt like forever. They tried to talk to Danny, to get him to calm down, but he just kept on crying, everything just flooding out of him. They eventually gave up and just did their own things whilst they waited for Danny to be finished with his pathetic brake down. And he doesn't blame them for giving up on him, he's a lost cause, he always have been and always will be. He must have said this out loud as he heard someone sigh not far from him. Than he felt someone join him on the floor and pull him into a hug which he has longed for but never dared to ask for.

"Danny, you are not a lost cause, you are far from it" Funny Man said and started stroking Danny's hair.

"Why do you bother with me, everyone else has given up, hell even I have. There is no point" Danny said, voicing what he truly thought. He doesn't think even Funny Man could convince him otherwise either, Danny is just too much of a freak.

"Your just as much a freak a the rest of us" Funny Man said, telling Danny that he has thought out loud yet once again. "And they haven't given up, they just realized that you needed time and space. I can call them back in here if you want, they would be more than happy" And Danny just shook his head.

"I don't want to inconvenience them anymore." Danny told him and Funny Man just sighed.

"Danny, we are all extremely worried about you and not at all inconvenienced by you, please stop thinking along this track, its not true and it hurts every time you think of yourself this way because it is not true." Funny Man told Danny and tightened the hug as much as he could without it hurting him.

"If its not true, then why did those gringo's attack me?" Danny asked him and finally open his eyes. They felt raw and extremely tired and as he looked at Funny Man, he saw just how worried Funny Man actually was. He had tears in his eyes and concern was practically tattooed across his face.

"I don't know Danny, but if ever see them I will personally shoot their ass to hell and back more times than any of us could count and then some." Funny Man told him and wiped away Danny's remaining tears from his face. "Now, do you think you can handle being with the others. I promise you it will all be okay" He told Danny and he just nodded. To Danny's surprise, Funny Man picked him up and carried him through past the bunks and into the kitchenette where all the others were. They all look up as Funny Man enters the room and places Danny on Johnny's lap who immediately pulls him into a nice hug to which he relaxes into.

"I'm glad your okay now, Danny" Johnny told Danny and he smiled. He has always been a loving big brother to Danny; they all have but Johnny more than the others.

"Yeah, we all are but do you want something to eat because I bet you are starving" Charlie asks Danny and he nods. Charlie goes into one of the few cupboards that they have and pulls out a pack of cookies. He places them on the table in front of them. "I bought them for ya seeing as how you couldn't" He told Danny and handed him his phone as well. "And we found this on the floor next to the cookies, you must have dropped it".

"Thanks" Danny said quietly, "I'm sorry for freaking out like that, I don't even know why I did" Danny told them and closed his eyes again.

"It's alright; we kinda expected a reaction like that any way. It's what people do when in shock like that, sometimes." Jdog says, and Danny opened his eyes to see that they are all still trying to see if he's gonna freak out again.

"What, they freak out and try to run away and then cry for about an hour afterwards. If that's the case then no wonder why there are shrinks about. It's fucking pathetic just like me" Danny spat out and move to climb off Johnny's lap. Both he and Funny Man stop Danny and he doesn't even manage to move a muscle.

"Danny you are not pathetic, please don't think that" Funny Man pleads him. And Danny just shook his head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't" Danny told him and he nods his head.

"I can give you more than one, Danny. How about you have an amazing voice, your gorgeous and your the most adorable person I have ever met, your funny and I...I love you" He said, whispering the last part and every one, including Danny gasped. Funny Man grabs his shoulders and gently pulls Danny off Johnny's lap and then pulls him in for a kiss. And it was the best kiss ever, and Danny could tell that he has been meaning to do that for a while, there was so much longing in it. And Danny couldn't help but kiss back, feeling happy for the first time in a while as someone loves him back just as much as he loved them. They heard Charlie wolf whistle and Danny couldn't help but blush and step back. But he still couldn't look away from Funny Man and Danny could see that he was blushing himself and grinned at him. Danny didn't realize that he was staring at him until he awkwardly turned away. "Who wants a cup of coffee?" He asked and got a yes off everyone. Danny didn't know what to do with himself as he didn't want to be alone in his bunk so he just stood there feeling like an idiot.

"Quit standing there and sit down, Danny" Jdog said whilst grinning, Johnny reached out and grabbed Danny by the waist and pulled him back down onto Johnny's lap.

"I wasn't done cuddling you" He said in a way that reminded of little girls and Danny couldn't help but laugh. "Unless you want to save it for your beau, which I wouldn't mind, of course not." He said in a false jealous way and even though Danny knew he was taking the piss and Danny cuddled him anyway. "See, even big brothers get loved sometimes" He said out loud even though nobody questioned it but they all laughed anyway as Funny Man started handing the cups of coffee around.

"Speak for yourself, I would prefer it if he did save it for his beau" He said, and now its his turn to put on a fake jealous tone and Danny grinned like an idiot.

"Well tough, he's mine" Johnny said and he playfully tightened his grip on him.

"No he's mine" Funny Man replied and pulled on Danny's arms and suddenly he was the new tug of war rope and he couldn't stop laughing. They ended it at a truce and they were all still laughing when there was a knock on the door. "I'll go see who it is" Funny Man said as he was the only one standing.

He came back with a couple of cops following him.

"We have heard that Danny Murillo has returned and is no longer needed to be searched for. May we speak with him?" The female blonde one said and Danny nodded.

"I'm Danny Murillo." He told them and the woman shakes his hand.

"Would you like to talk in private or with your friends around?" She asked Danny and he suddenly started getting nervous. Johnny, sensing this, rubbed his hand along Danny's arm in a comforting way and looked to the cop.

"If you don't mind, we would prefer to stay with Danny" He told them and they nodded their heads.

The Male cop moves to shake Danny's hand. He accepted the hand shake and then the female cops.

"Now, as you might already know, we were in charge of the investigation so this is literally just protocol. We need you to tell us where you were and what happened from the time you were kidnapped" The female cop said as both she and the male one pulled out a notepad and a pen each.

"Uhh, I was in the grocery shop because I ran out of cookies and I needed some more. I was trying to decide which pack to buy and I felt someone behind me. I started to turn around and see who it was, but I couldn't get far as a hand reached in front of me and put a cloth to my face. Then I guess I passed out." Danny told her and she nodded.

"Keep going, Danny" She said kindly and Danny scrambled to remember what happened next.

"When I woke up, I heard them talking about me, something about how I should already be awake, I tired to pretend that I was still sleeping but it was impossible as one of them punched me in the stomach. I tried to get up but they kept punching. I got up and they were still punching me but I managed to start running and I lost them after a few random turns and then I ran into Jay and we headed back to the others. I kept looking back though and I could have sworn I've seen them a few times, standing there and watching me. Waiting for me to be free to attack again." Danny told her and the tears have returned but not as strong as before. "Who were they and why are they after me?" He question them and turn his head into Johnny's chest and Johnny rubbed his hands on Danny's arms again, trying to calm him down.

"We are not aware of who they are yet or why they have done this to you but I promise you we will find them and we will prevent this from happening with all that we have in our power." The two cops say goodbye and left.

Danny calmed down after a couple of minutes but have started to feel really tired. He started dozing off on Johnny's lap and he heard the others talking quietly about what Danny had said and that they were glad that they don't have a show tonight. It started to take on a dream like quality as he was more tired than he thought and a huge yawn ripped itself out of him.

"Come on let's take you to your bunk" Johnny said as he stood up with Danny in his arms.

"Night Danny" The other guys say in sync and Danny couldn't help but grin.

"Night" Danny said back quietly, and another yawn breaks out ad Johnny walks towards the bunks. He places Danny in his bunk and helps him get comfortable.

"Go to sleep now, Danny. If you need anything just shout us and we'll be here before you can take another breath." He said and winked at Danny. "Night Danny" he says and starts to walk off.

"Night George" Danny said back, not sure if he heard him or not. But another yawn comes out of him and he finds himself losing to sleep.

................a few hours later...............

Funny Man .P.O.V.

It's funny how when something happens to someone else, your the one up late at night thinking about it. To be fair on Danny though, he was still in shock when he fell asleep. Dylan can't stop picturing how they found them, him and Jdog, walking towards them with Danny looking terrified and so small and beaten. Somebody had done more than just taming the lion, they had broken it and now he's gonna have to find a way to help the lion be stronger. Yes Funny Man is thinking about Danny as the Lion but he can't help it, he's their little lion. Dylan is literally rambling in his mind as he is so tired but he can't sleep, he can't stop worrying about Danny but also he can't stop worrying that Danny doesn't like him the way that Dylan likes him. He has liked him for so long, since before Danny joined the band. He has always looked so innocent and perfect, even when he was smoking a joint proving that he isn't as innocent as he looks. He still looked innocent. And it made Dylan's heart fall for him so hard and fast that it hurts just too think of it but Dylan couldn't hold it back earlier, he had to get Danny aware of Dylan's love for him and even though it sounds way too cheesy, Dylan would literally die for him. He would never admit this out loud but inside his head it is a safe secret that no one ever has to know. Coz having Funny Man all Cheesy Man just won't do.

As he is thinking this, he can hear whimpering coming from Danny's Bunk. He gets curious and thinks that Danny is having a nightmare. It wouldn't be too surprising seeing as how much Danny has been through today. As Dylan climbs out of his bunk, the whimpering cuts off. And even though Funny Man would never admit it to any one but it scared him how it just suddenly stopped and then all of a sudden, the most horror filled scream ripped its way out of Danny's bunk. It paralyses Dylan for a second with fear and then he snapped out of it as he could hear the sounds of someone crying. He moves towards Danny's bunk and the sounds crying get louder. He opens the curtain on Danny's bunk and saw a fear filled face with tears streaking down his cheeks as Danny turns to look towards Danny.

"Sorry if.ff.f I w...woke you...u" Danny stuttered out as he realizes there is someone standing there.

"You didn't wake me, don't worry. I just wanted to check on you because you were whimpering, and then screaming and now crying. And even though I wouldn't admit this to the others, it scared me slightly" Dylan told him and climbed into Danny's bunk. Dylan then pulled Danny in for a hug as he could tell just how much Danny needed one. After a while Danny manages to calm down completely.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just had a nightmare which ended up turning into a night terror" Danny told him and they just sat there for a while, enjoying the peace which was slightly disturbed by Jay's music which he listens to every night as it helps him sleep better when we are away from home. Usually it's mainly Jay who is affected by sleeping on the bus but sometimes it gets to the rest of us as well. Although right now it only seems to be Jay. Danny is only awake because of the nightmare and Dylan because he was too busy thinking and worrying about Danny. Danny and Dylan sit there for a while listening to Jay quietly whispering the words to what sounds like Rage by Attila.

"He can even whisper-scream decently, Damn I think I'm beginning to become jealous of my best friend" Dylan said and then quietly chuckled. "I don't know how he can listen to such loud music even at night, then again it helps him forget about all the troubles so I don't blame him" He shook his head and looked at Danny who was watching him. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Dylan asked him, and he just shook his head.

"It's not important" Danny said and Dylan sighed.

"What will it take for you to realize that it is important, its important to me and everyone else, Danny your our little lion and whatever has happened has done more than tamed you, it has broken you and it hurts my heart to see you like this." Dylan told him, using his thoughts from before. Dylan can tell that Danny is affected by this as a few tears started falling again.

"Why do you care so much, I'm no one to love or even think about, Dylan? I wish I could see myself the way you claim to but I can't. There is just too much negatives drowning the positives." Danny said, and this time it was Dylan who was affected by his words.

"Danny, I care because all I see is positives, yes your shy and eat all the cookies before anyone gets a chance but I love you for these things, its a part of who you are and if anyone has a problem with it then they should take a look in the mirror them selves." Dylan told Danny, causing him to smile slightly. Danny leans towards Dylan subconsciously and Dylan decides to pull him into another hug and place a kiss on Danny's forehead. "Tell me about your nightmare, please Danny? I want to help" Dylan begs him and he just sighs.

"Fine but its only going to annoy you" Danny said but continued anyway, "It started off about those two gringo's but it wasn't just them there, you all were. Laughing and saying stuff about I never will be able to fit in with you lot. You just kept laughing and laughing, even as the gringo's battered the shit out of me and I kept begging you to help me but you were laughing, and then.." He broke off because it was starting to scare him again and Dylan had gone unnaturally still. "Then you said that you would never love me and that Deuce was a much better singer than me any day" Danny finished and tried to stop the shaking that have seemed to show up. Dylan couldn't believe what he heard, Danny had done more than doubted he was worth anything, he doubted that they would even stick up for him or like him in anyway. Or that Dylan would ever love him, before he knew it, Dylan had tears running down his face as he fully understood what was going through Danny's mind and god did it scare him.

"Danny, please don't ever think that I would never love you or that we wouldn't be there to back you up on anything. I finally understand and damn its got to me, but just promise me you won't do anything stupid, or at least if you think about it, come and talk to one of us. We will help you get through it, I promise" Dylan told him and he heard Danny gasp. Dylan felt him start to pull away, but held on to him as he didn't want to lose Danny.

"Wh...What do yo.ouu mean?" Danny asked him, his voice shaking in fear even.

���݅0m�\�


	8. I'm lost but can't be found DM x FM Part 2

"Wh...What do yo.ouu mean?" Danny asked him, his voice shaking in fear even.

"Danny, I don't blame you. We all have doubts and some can't be that easily over-come." Dylan said and grabbed Danny's arm. He pulled back the sleeve and shined his phone light on Danny's arm. They both saw all the horrible mismatched lines on Danny's arm. Some of them scars, some of them fresh cuts which are looking slightly infected. "We need to get these clean before they cause serious trouble" Dylan told Danny and he felt the tension coming from Danny and he doesn't really blame the older one as Dylan hasn't told him what he actually thought about it. And to be honest with himself, he doesn't really know how he feels about it.

Dylan climbed out of the bunk and pulled Danny out with him, being careful not to pull on any of the cuts. He pulls Danny into the front part of the bus, which is deserted seeing as how it is about 1am, and makes him sit down on one of the seats by the table. Dylan then goes and retrieves the first aid kit which is in the bathroom. When he comes back with the kit, he finds Danny slightly dazing off as tiredness catches up to him.

"Yo, Danny. Wake up bud; I've got to clean these cuts." Dylan tells him and this startles Danny enough to pull him out of the dozing off. Dylan sits in the seat opposite and gets out the anti bacterial wipes that he needs to clean Danny's cuts. He then holds his hand out for Danny to place his arm in on it, which Danny does and Dylan then begins cleaning the cuts.

"Why didn't you talk to one of us? We could have helped you, and don't say it's because your not important. You are and you should know that by now" Dylan told him and expected an answer form Danny. Danny inhales sharply as Dylan wipes his cuts clean. "Sorry" Dylan said by habit.

"I don't want you guys to think I'm being a fucking pussy by complaining to you, so I just tried to deal with it myself, but seeing as how I fucked everything else up, I fucked this up" Danny admitted and hung his head down in shame and expecting Dylan to hate him. But what happened was not what Danny had in mind at all; it was completely different from what he expected. Dylan stopped cleaning the cuts and leant foreword and lifted Danny's head up so that Dylan could look into his eyes and vice versa. After seeing that Danny truly believe what he said about himself and all the self-hatred in Danny's eyes, Dylan leant foreword and placed a very deliberate and slow kiss on Danny's lips. Danny's eyes shut by themselves and so did Dylan's and they went on kissing for almost a full minute until they had to breath before either of them passed out.

"Danny, you are so far from fucking everything up. If I show you something, would you promise that you will keep it a secret for me, please?" Dylan asked him, his lips throbbing from the kiss. Danny nodded and mimed locking his mouth shut with a key and then throwing it away. Dylan chuckled a little before pulling back his own sleeves. A bunch of pale lines went in almost every other direction and after seeing this; Danny gasped and looked up to Dylan's face. "You're not the only fuck up here" Dylan said and started packing away all the first aid stuff as he has finished with cleaning Danny's cuts. "How did you manage to hide these from George earlier?" Dylan asked Danny, suddenly curious and slightly desperate to make Danny forget about what he had just been shown.

"The fresh ones were done after that, when I was alone for about twenty minutes cause everyone had given up on me, and the scars have been there for a while and I just shrugged when he asked me about them." Danny told him, and climbed out of his seat. He walked up to Dylan, who had placed the First Aid kit in the cupboard above the sink so it was closer to where accidents are more prone to happen, who was standing there braced against sink whilst looking down in it whilst looking seriously troubled. Danny put his hand on Dylan's arm and he heard a gulp from Dylan as he tried to suppress the feelings that had all of a sudden shown up again. "Dylan, talk to me. I can help" Danny said and Dylan turned to look at him. Danny saw that there were fresh tears in Dylan's eyes and this made him worry because Funny Man never cries.

"You keep claiming that your a fuck up, Danny. But I know that your not" Dylan told him. "I know this because I am one myself and I promise you that you haven't done anything to deserve that reputation" He continued and pulled Danny in for a hug, which Danny didn't decline. Even just from the hug, Danny could tell that Dylan has gone through so much shit and that he just needs to gas it all out.

"Just tell me, and I promise you, you will feel better" Danny assured him, mumbling into Dylan's shoulders as there is a serious height difference between the two of them. All of a sudden, Dylan begun shaking and Danny pulled away to see why. It turns out that Dylan had begun crying and was struggling to keep it in.

"I have fucked up so much; my own parents avoid me because I didn't go on into further education. They keep calling me, asking if have decided to do anything more, education wise. And I keep telling them no, that all I want to do is make people happy with my music. But they don't care about my feelings; they just want someone to brag about. They always yell shit at me over the phone and I'm too much of a coward to go see them, cause if i do then they will just yell shit at me some more and throw shit at me." Dylan told Danny, who started to feel quite pissed off towards Dylan's parents. No wonder why Funny Man is more Grumpy Man than anything, he's got to deal with all that bullshit. But then something catches Danny's attention.

"Wait, what do you mean your too scared to go see them, don't you live there?" Because Danny has always thought that Dylan still lives at home with his parents. Dylan shook his head.

"I always find someplace to stay a night so I don't have to go back there. Usually it's in the back of a pub or something after they close for the night." Dylan admitted and Danny's head spun around.

"Why didn't you come to one of ours? We would have totally let you stay at ours until you find a better place, with out a doubt" Danny said and lifted Dylan's head up as he shrugged. Danny brushed away Dylan's tears and thought about how often he had been so alone in his two bedroom apartment, longing for someone to be there with him but too afraid to call anyone. And Dylan had been on the streets practically. It made Danny feel hellishly guilty about not inviting Dylan over.

"I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't want to believe it. It was why I was always so happy to go on tour" Dylan admitted and moved away from Danny towards the fridge.

"You were guaranteed a bed; of course you were so happy. We all just thought that you were just mental because these beds really aren't the most comfortable. Dylan, you should have come to mine at least. I have a spare bedroom which you can have; I really would love it if I wasn't on my own in that place. Please, when we get back to LA, please move in with me, Dylan?" Danny begged him and Dylan froze between him and the fridge. He started to head towards the fridge after a second and got two beers out. He walked back to Danny and handed him one.

"Are you sure? Danny, I doubt I would be the best roommate you know." Dylan said, but Danny could tell that he was longing to say yes.

"I'm sure, as soon as we get back, I'm gonna help you move in and all will be well."Danny told him and then thought for a second, "Well, as well as anything could be in this fucked up world" Danny added on as a second thought. Dylan watched as Danny downed his beer as fast as he could and then he had his turn. Surprisingly, Danny was the one who drank it the quickest but that didn't bother Dylan as it showed that Danny has skills. After placing his empty bottle down on the table near them, Dylan went after Danny and enveloped him in a massive bear hug.

"Thank you so much, Danny. You have no idea how much this means to me" Dylan said and then moved to get another beer.

"It's alright Dylan, but are you sure you want another beer? Coz I'm exhausted and I really don't want to be alone tonight." Danny said, debating whether or not he would follow suit, whichever way Dylan decided to go.

"How about we have a few more and then we collapse on the couch in the back?" Dylan suggested and Danny found himself nodding to him which much enthusiasm.

And in the end, that is exactly what they ended up doing. Downing a few more bottles of beers and then passing out on top of each other at the back of the bus.

..........In the Morning.........

Whoever wakes up first P.O.V. but first its in Jdog's P.O.V

After yet another night of only a couple hours worth of sleep, Jdog rolls out of his bunk and goes to make some coffee. As he enters the Kitchenette, he spots quite a few empty beer bottles scattered around the small area. Jdog shook his head and remembered that he heard the slightly pissed duo as they made their way pass the bunks, trying to be in silent ninja style, whilst giggling like little girls at nearly every step they took. He always knew that they both had problems but neither of them would ever talk about them to anyone. So when he accidentally heard them speaking last night, he did his best to go unnoticed so that he doesn't interrupt them. He quickly blocked out their words with music once he figured out that they were talking about personal stuff.

Jdog picked up all the bottles and threw them in a trash can just outside the bus; he came back in and decided to check on the two in the back before he has his coffee.

As he made his way to the back of the bus, he heard three of his bands members snoring away in their own respective bunks, one of them louder then the other two, and even though nobody would ever tell it to his face, it's usually Johnny who is the loudest. Jay made his past the bunks quickly and without making much sound. He opened the door to the back room and found Danny on top of Funny Man, both sound asleep without any clue as to someone being in the same room. Jdog found this so cute, both the youngest members of the band happy together. It was cute enough to get a picture or two and so Jdog did just that with a massive shit eating grin on his face as he thought about how they would both react to him taking their photos. He debated posting them on Instagram or Twitter but decided against it as he wasn't sure if they wanted to go public together.

As he put his phone back in his back pocket, he noticed there were two more bottles on the ground next to them, both of them empty. Jdog shook his head and went to retrieve them. "I swear you have OCD" He said to him self quietly but it was loud enough to get a response from Funny Man.

"Mom, don't kick me out again, please?" Funny mumbled in his sleep as he tightened his grip on Danny, who is still out for the count. Hearing Funny Man say this was kind of a shock to Jdog as he had no idea what Funny Man was talking about. But he just brushed it off and headed back to the kitchenette with the two bottles in his hands. As Jdog entered the room, he found that Johnny was up and making some coffee.

"Yes please, three sugars and make it blacker than black" Jdog said with a grin as he went out to the bin again. As he came back in he found that Johnny was actually doing two cups of coffee.

"Dylan and Danny have passed out on top of each other in the back after almost all of the beer we had in the top draw in the fridge" Jdog informed Johnny, who just grunted. Johnny gave Jdog his coffee and sat down at the table as they waited for everyone else to wake up and join them.

After about two cups of coffee each, they started hearing movements in the bunk area and from the back. They heard the typical Danny yell as he beat someone to the shower again. They heard him reply back about not catching one the night before and they just looked knowingly at each other.

Johnny looked at Jdog closely and grunted at what he saw. "Didn't get much sleep again, did ya?" He asked Jdog, who just shook his head. "Why don't you go doctors or something, get them to give ya pills or something to help you sleep" He suggested and again Jdog just shook his head.

"One, I'm fine, Two, doctors are one of the creepiest bunch of people on the planet" Jdog admitted and stood up to wash their cups.

As they were chatting about random stuff, Charlie came into the room followed by DaKurlzz and Funny Man. Funny Man and DaKurlzz were chatting about some show that they are both missing out on and Charlie just headed straight for the coffee pot.

"So, what are we doing today?" Charlie asked, and they all just shrugged. The one who answered him still had wet hair from his shower.

"We have got a show tonight" Danny told him and Funny Man shouted in excitement where as DaKurlzz groaned. DaKurlzz was always the most nervous about going on stage, which surprised them all as they expected that to be Danny, but nope it was DaKurlzz. Although, it probably had something to do with how Charlie always managed to take the piss out of him.

"Are you going to be alright doing the show, Danny?" Johnny asked him, showing his care for the younger one. Danny nodded and sat down on Johnny's lap as an answer. "Just be careful" Johnny told him and left it at that, knowing that Danny is a seriously stubborn person when he wants to be. And he seems to enjoy the shows, so he is definitely going to be stubborn about it.

"Everything will be fine, George" Danny assured him and gave him his famous dazzling smile. Johnny just shook his head and fluffed Danny's hair up which annoyed the younger one. They all laughed as he tried to sort his back into its usual style. They then each get ready for the show.

........Half way through the concert........

Danny's P.O.V.

Everything has been going great, Danny was having one of the best times of his life on stage, singing for a crowd that adored his voice. He didn't really know why he had doubted it before, but right now, with all their fans singing their words right back to them. Danny had never felt better.

During the meet and greet just before the concert itself, one of the fans had turned out to be a hater in disguise and told Danny that he had better watch out. But this was easily dealt with as Charlie called the security over and they escorted that one guy out of the Academy and blocked any more access to the place for him. So Danny simply brushed it to the back of his mind as there is always going to be haters, that's never gonna change. Apart from that, everything was going great.

It wasn't until half way through the concert where things started to go wrong. Charlie had once again mentioned DaKurlzz and got the crowd to participate in a DaKurlzz/ Faggot chant, and although the crowd was quite loud, they had all heard someone shout something directly cruel about Danny.

The Hater had shouted, "It's not just DaKurlzz whose a faggot, you've got a bigger Faggot as Lead singer." This had made Danny falter in his steps as he went to get a drink from the higher raised part of the stage, but he just kept on going, telling himself that its just typical. Charlie got the Hater back saying how he couldn't see any other Faggot but the Hater. The crowd all laughed and booed the Hater and all went back to normal.

They started the song Believe and as Danny was doing his solo, a glass bottle flew towards him and smashed as it fell to the ground after it bounced off Danny's shoulder. The force of the bottle knocked Danny backwards and he ended up sprawled on the floor. He quickly climbed back to his feet to carry on with his part when another Hater in disguise climbed the fence and jumped up on the stage he went after Danny with a broken bottle in his hand. As the other band members and security moved to block him from Danny, the hater rushed him and stabbed Danny in the stomach with the bottle.

The Hater was ambushed by the security and Danny's mates, who were struggling against battering the hater and going to Danny's aid. As Danny fell to his knees, Funny Man and Jdog reached him and caught him before he could face plant the floor as all the energy drained out of him.

"Shit, Danny!" Funny Man exclaimed as he found the wound. The bottle had gotten quite deep and a piece of the bottle was sticking out of Danny's stomach still.

"Just a scratch" Danny mumbled and the world as he knew it faded, until the fatigue was too much and the darkness took over, freeing him from the pain in his stomach.

.......Funny Man's P.O.V.......

"Just a scratch" Danny mumbled and then he passed out in Dylan's arms. Funny Man was wired up at this moment, he felt as if he could beat the fucking Hater to a pulp. But at the same time, he was terrified, for Danny, his hands were covered in blood, Danny's blood, and the wound in Danny's stomach was quite deep. He'd be lucky to wake up within this next week if he had help right now.

Johnny was on the phone with the ambulance and Jdog and DaKurlzz were surrounding Funny Man. Charlie was working with the security, trying to get the fan's to calm down and to leave the building in an orderly manor. All of them were scared for their little Lion, he has been through so much and now this, it can't be coincidence, there must be some mastermind behind this. And Funny Man promised himself that he will find who it is and will make them pay for the pain and trouble they have caused Danny and the rest of them.

"The ambulance will be here very soon, just make sure he's still breathing" Johnny said, coming up to them. There was still quite a big crowd of fans but they are slowly but definitely going. They could hear the sirens getting closer, and as the last few fans leave the building, the ambulance and cops came in and rushed over to the group. They had a stretcher with and placed Danny on it once Jdog had talked Funny Man into letting go of Danny so that they could help him.

Dylan must have spaced out at some point because the next thing he was aware of was Jdog slowly, but very deliberately, walking up to him with a worried expression on his face. As Dylan came out of whatever daze he was in, he noticed that the ambulance had left and that so had the cops.

"Dylan, you with us?" Jdog asked Funny Man, and Funny Man nodded his head slowly. He saw Jdog's shoulders slump with relief as it is apparent that Funny Man isn't in shock enough to snap and freak out like Danny had done the day before. Because one things is for sure, Funny Man had a lot meaner swing than Danny and could do a lot more damage with his fist.

"Where did they all go?" Dylan asked, still slightly confused as one minute there was like ten people crowded on the stage, and now there was only him, Jdog and Charlie on the stage. Da Kurlzz was on the ground on the phone and the crew who were sorting all the equipment out.

"They had to rush Danny off and we tried to tell you but we couldn't get a response from you so Johnny went instead. The cops where here for a short while but quickly went as it was obvious as fuck what happened" Charlie informed him, and Funny Man stood up quickly. Making Jdog and Charlie back away in shock as it was sudden and unexpected seeing as how a few seconds ago he was dazing. Matt looked up to where they are on the stage and motioned for the exit. Funny Man nodded and headed straight for the way out but Jdog grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him to a halt.

"Dude, are you alright?" Jdog asked him, and Funny Man just nodded and moved to leave again but Jdog still wouldn't let go. "Why don't you eat something first or get a drink, you don't look too healthy, Dylan. Your really pale" Jorel told Dylan and this shocked him because up till now, he had felt fine. But as Jorel mentioned it, Dylan started to feel slightly light headed. But he just shook it off and focused what really needs to be done.

"Jay, I'm fine man. I just need to go see Danny." Dylan assured Jdog, who just shrugged and let go of his arm. Dylan headed towards the exit with Charlie and Jdog following him like a pair of body guards and they met up with Matt.

"I've hailed a cab to take us to the hospital, but we will probably have to wait a while, he'll be in surgery still when we get there." Da Kurlzz told them and they waited outside for the taxi to show up. As they were waiting, the winds picked up and the sky was threatening to rain on them. And somehow, the weather seemed fitting. Crappy weather for a crappy night.

Johnny3tears P.O.V.

He just couldn't believe what had happened. Somebody had actually stabbed Danny. He knew there were haters out there because they preferred Douche but he never thought that somebody would actually openly attack him.

As he was thinking about this, his other band members walked into the waiting room that he was told to wait in, each of them wearing a facial mask consisting of fear, worry and care for their baby brother. Although they were all equally as worried, George was more worried about Dylan, he was not looking good at all. He was seriously pale and looked like he could drop dead to the floor any minute.

"Sit down, guys. They are going to be while" Johnny told them and they nodded and moved to sit down in the seat surrounding him. Dylan sat next to him on his right and Jdog on his left, and then the other two sat in front of them.

They were waiting for ages, and more and more, they were all growing more worried, not just about Danny but about Dylan as well. Funny Man was no longer Funny Man. He was not talking to any one and kept dazing off into space. Whenever his band mates asked him if he was alright, he would glare at them and just not move until they looked away.

After about two hours, Jordan, Jorel and Matt had managed to fall asleep leaving Dylan and George to sit out the awkward silence. George has also starting dozing off when Dylan started muttering something.

"Why Danny, out of all of us, why Danny?" He kept saying and George shook his head.

"I don't know, Dylan. I don't know" George told him and put his hand on Dylan's arm for support. Dylan was the youngest out of them all and would be taking it the hardest as he has become very close to their mate.

"It's too much of a coincidence, George. First they try to kidnap him and then this. Somebody has planned this and I'm going to find out who." Dylan claimed and a few tears started to roll down his cheeks. "He looked so scared before he passed out" He whispered and all the tears just came pouring out. George silently cursed and put his arm around Dylan, trying to comfort him. He kept whispering how Danny will be alright and that Dylan shouldn't worry and eventually, Dylan calmed down enough to fall asleep with his head resting on George's shoulder.

Charlie had woken up during Dylan's outburst and just sat there watching them, knowing there was nothing that he could do to help.

"He always had a soft spot for Danny, least we now know why" Charlie said, grabbing a blanket that had showed up at some point, and place it gently on Dylan's sleeping form. "He's looked like shit since it happened, I guess it was just him keeping it all locked up inside" He said whilst sitting down.

"He has never had to deal with this sort of stuff, so it's hard for him to take it all in" George said, completely oblivious as to what Dylan had shared with Danny the night before.

"Fair enough" Charlie said and went off to go grab some cups of coffees for the guys when they woke up.

After about half an hour after Dylan's outburst, a Doctor finally came into the waiting room and called out Danny's name. George waved his hand at her and she walked over to them.

"Danny is coping well after the operation, he has had some internal bleeding but we believe that he will make a full recovery." She informed Johnny, Charlie and Jdog, who had just woken up.

"Can we go see him?" Jdog asked her and she nodded her head at him.

"You can go see him, he is awake right now and is asking for you, but I do suggest not overwhelming him. He is exhausted and needs rest" She told them and they all nodded and thanked her. Jdog kicked the Da Kurlzz awake whilst George shook Dylan awake and they told them the news. They all saw the light trying to make an appearance back in Dylan's eyes as he was told the news and his entire face lit up when they told him that he could go see him.

Dylan jumped up and lead the way to where Danny was being held whilst he recovered. As they entered the room, Danny's face lit up so much it was almost cartoon like.

"I am so glad you guys are here, this place is creepy as fuck and boring. " Danny told them with a grin, great he was high.

"What the hell have they given you?" Jdog asked with a grin as Danny reached out for a hug like a child wanting to be picked up.

"Morphine, I think" He answered, blushing and then giggling. He reaches out for a hug from Johnny who just stares back. When Danny realizes that Johnny is refusing to hug him, his eyes start pooling up and hurt is written all over his face. His bottom lip stuck out and started to wobble and as Johnny registered what was happening, guilt washed over his face.

"Danny, don't cry. I'm just shocked that you're so alive right now." Johnny said quietly, guilt drenching his voice, and he goes and gives the hug that Danny had longed for. As soon as the hug was over, Danny was back to his happy high self.

"It was only a scratch" Danny whispered, making them all laugh in shock but happiness as their Danny is perfectly alright. Well, as much as one could be with such a wound in your side.

"Danny, it was more than a goddamn scratch. You had internal bleeding and you were in surgery for fuck knows how long." Jdog started ranting, "And most of all, you scared the shit out of us all cause we thought you were going to die on us and fuck I'm just glad your alright" He broke off, not out of breath as he rants for a living, but slightly red in the face as he isn't one with admitting stuff like his feelings. All around him everyone turned to stare at him as they have never heard Jdog put so much emotion into such a speech when it isn't some lyrics. "Oh, shut up" He said, hiding a smile and turned to walk out.

"Jorel, don't go. I want everyone to stay together tonight because I don't like it here and it scares me" Danny whispered, sounding like a small kid. It was enough to make Jdog completely stop and turn around.

"I'm sorry Danny, I won't go anywhere, none of us will" Jorel said and turned to go sit on one of the many chairs in the room. "Why the hell are there so many chairs for this tiny room?" He asked out loud and they all just shrugged back to him, apart from Danny who was too busy laughing at everyone else shrugging at the same time.

"Because we knew that Danny's mates would prefer to stay with him as it is a new place that none of you are used to, so we moved these chairs in here so that you would be more comfortable" A doctor said as he popped in the doorway, causing everyone to jump and Funny Man to pale slightly more, he has almost taken on a permanent ashy pallor to his skin. Danny just started laughing again at everybody moving at the same time but started to wince as it must have been hurting him like mad. Upon noticing this, Funny Man moved closer to Danny but still stayed back some as the Doctor came into the room and went to check Danny's stitches. Charlie noticed Funny Man's hesitation and sent him a message via messenger. His phone was on silent so none of the others heard it and Funny Man went to the back of the group and checked his phone.

The message Charlie Scene sent him was him asking if Dylan was okay and if he had a problem with the doctor Danny had. Fearing what would happen if Dylan told Jordan his problem, he just sent a message back saying that he was fine and that there was no problem. The only problem was that Charlie didn't have his phone of silent so everybody heard it when he received the message. A minion's laugh shattered the silence of the room and everybody just burst out laughing, apart from Danny for once who had fallen asleep. The doctor had left not long after Danny fell asleep with promises that he will return to check on Danny in a few hours.

After they all calmed down from the laughter, they all sat down in the chairs provided to them and started dozing off. After a few silent minutes, Jdog remembers something from that morning.

"Hey, Dylan. Did you know you were talking in your sleep this morning?" Jorel questioned him, and Dylan shook his head and refused to look at anyone.

"If I did, then it was probably something unimportant" He said, brushing it away, full of hope that Jorel would leave the subject.

"Really, then why did you say something about begging your mom not to kick you out again?" He asked, ruining Dylan's hope. Dylan heard a few gasps coming from his band mates and mentally cringed hard, like super hard. He thought about lying to them and just say that it was probably just a nightmare and that he had no idea what Jdog was talking about but he didn't want to lie to them any more.

"Dylan, what's going on? You've always been eager to go on tour but always hated going back. Something's happened, hasn't it?" Johnny asked, piecing pieces together. Dylan just nodded, not trusting his voice. He still didn't look at any of the guys until Jdog, came up to him and crouched in front of him.

"Dylan, you're my best friend, please tell me?" He begged Dylan and Dylan finally looked up and saw nothing but concern in Jorel's eyes. Dylan nodded to him and a few tears fell down Dylan's cheeks. Jorel sat in the chair next to and put his arms around Dylan and told him to speak.

"It's nothing really, it's just that my parents have hated the fact that I chose to become a band member instead of going on to higher education and becoming something worth bragging about." Dylan said, quietly, not wanting to say anymore but wanting to tell them the entire story at the same time. "My mom cheated on my dad and they broke up, and now there's a step Dad who is a complete dickhead but he works far from home and she only see's him in the holidays. But he's a dickhead and has twisted my mom's mind and now she seriously hates my guts and every time I go near the place, they scream at me and throw shit at me" Dylan still had tears rolling down his face at a steady pace but he managed to tell them and he felt much better after he achieved it. Jdog just gasped and pulled Dylan in for a bigger hug, which Dylan couldn't decline as he needed some comforting from his best friend and it all just poured out of him. How much he was terrified of his step-dad, and now his mum and how his step-dad works abroad as a surgeon and how many times they have hurt him, it all just came pouring out of him. "It's not always great having rich, Mexican Latino parent's" He weakly joked at the end of it, and this just got a dry bark of laugh from his best friend who seems to be holding in quite a bit of anger.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Matt, who seems to be quietly crying himself, asked him. And Dylan just shrugged.

"I guess I just didn't want to believe it myself, even though it was plain obvious" He said, he then barked out a short laugh. "I'm just a fucking pathetic waste of space, who has fucked everything up" He snapped to him self and threw his face into his hands. Charlie then came up to him and pulled his hands away from his face.

"Your not a fuck up, or a pathetic waste of space, you're our homie funny man who bangs on all our keys" He joked, earning a sad chuckle from Jdog, who just rolled his eyes. "Just tell me something, that doctor that made you go pale before, do you know him?" He asked, but he sounds like he already knew the answer. Dylan just nodded and Charlie swore viciously.

"What?" Johnny asked, not quite on the same level as Charlie. But after a few seconds it clicked onto him. "Oh, the step-dad" He said quietly, and from anyone who doesn't know him, they would just see him looking normal. But for those who do know him, they could tell that a red film came down over his eyes, as he looked a bit too calm.

"And now he's Danny's doctor" Jdog pointed out, just as the very same person walked into the room. He was followed by two nurses who immediately went to check on Danny's vitals. He looked at the guys on the chairs and they could tell the exact moment that it registered with him that they were all glaring at him, with Dylan slightly hidden from view. Enough to make sure that the doctor doesn't notice it's him.

"Is everything alright in here?" He asked and the guys just moved away from hiding Dylan, they all watched as the doctor's eyes moved over each of them before landing on Dylan. The shock was visible first, and then the hate was visible, just about masking the shock. He took a step forward before checking himself under control. One of the nurses noticed something was wrong and looked up just in time to see the doctor take the step forward before controlling himself.

"Excuse me, is everything okay here?" She asked, frown creases appearing on her forehead.

"Yeah, everything is perfectly fine" The doctor said just as Johnny went to speak up. "No, everything is not okay, this doctor is a dickhead and i don't to see him any where near Danny otherwise he is going to be sorry" After hearing this, the nurse looked towards the doctor with a knowing look on her face. It was quickly masked away with what looked like genuine concern for her patient.

"I'm sorry Doctor David-Alvarez, but until this situation is cleared up, we are going to have to follow this young man's wishes. I will ask Sheila at the desk to send in another Doctor to cover for you" She said and went to do exactly what she planned. As soon as she left, Douche, of all people, walked in. He closed the door behind him and locks it as the Doctor grabbed the other nurse's wrist and pushed her towards the guys, who prevented her from falling.

Douche pulls a gun out and cocks it, he then puts it to Danny's unconscious head and looks at the now hostages. "So here's what's going to happen, your going to give me back my place in the band or I'm gonna blow his fucking brains all over the wall" They all just look at him, barely containing their anger, every single one of them. The nurse just looks around, terrified.

They all hear a rattling at the door and find that the nurse who left has come back to only to find them all hostage. They could hear her screaming to let her in but nobody moves, fearing that if they do, their little lion would be lost to them forever. She leaves, probably going to get the security, and douche looks at them all.

"Now, she has probably gone to get the security flea bags, who will be here in under a minute probably, and as soon as i see a single outfit that is not green all over, this trigger will be pulled and Danny's ability to avoid death will be diminished. So I suggest you accept this choice pretty soon, other wise, bye, bye Danny" The band members look at each other and just quickly shake their heads at each other, silently calling Douche's bluff. Upon seeing this, Douche nods to the doctor, who pulls out a large syringe with a long needle at then of it.

The Doctor then injects Danny with it and immediately, Danny's heart beat picks up in a rapid pace. "Dear kind, Dr David-Alvarez, here, has just injected our sweet Danny with a fatal poison which will kill him in the next ten minutes. Don't worry; as soon as you agree to my proposition, doc will give him the antidote which he should have unless he has forgotten it." Douche told them, the doctor shook his head and patted his left pocket on his long white jacket.

Unable to hold back anymore, Charlie storms away from the group and heads towards Douche in a fit of anger. But, upon being faster than Charlie, Douche swiftly pulls the gun away from Danny and points it right at Charlie; he then does not hesitate and pulls the trigger. After a cry of pain, Charlie falls down on to his knees, clutching his side and his blood started to pour out from the bullet wound After swearing viciously, Johnny puts his hands up to show that he isn't going to try anything on them, darts forward and drags Charlie back to the rest of them. After getting Dylan and the nurse to look after Charlie, Johnny turns around and faces Douche himself.

"What are you doing, Aron? Have you lost what little mind you had in the first place? This is a hell of a way to earn your way back in to our good books you know." Johnny said as Douche moved the gun back to Danny's head, Douche avoids looking at his former best friend and the gun shakes just the smallest fraction. But Johnny took this as a small victory.

"Shut up, it's now or never. Accept it or say goodbye" Douche barked out as security showed up and started banging on the door.

"Aron, think about this. We use to be best friends, i know that you would never actually want to kill someone who can't defend themselves, it isn't in your nature" Johnny says, trying to call back the old Deuce, before all the shit happened with him. He could see that it was starting to work, and that Douche was starting to see reason, but before this begun failing, Johnny rushed him and pulled the gun away from Danny and raised high into the air as he tried to fight it off Douche. Jdog followed him and knocked out the doctor with a small smile on his face.

"That was for my best friend, you mother fucker" he spat out at him and then went to unlock the door as George kept battling over the gun with Douche. When Funny Man heard what Jdog said, he shouted his love to his best friend and they air bro-fisted. Johnny won the gun just as the security came in and tackled Douche down to the ground. George held the gun out with distaste as it was just about to be used on his little brother and chucked it at on of the security cops around him after emptying it of its bullets. Two new doctors came in to the room followed by the nurse who was locked out, on went to check on Charlie and his bullet wound and the other went to check on the still unconscious Danny, who was starting to build up a hell of a fever and his heart beat was beating like fuck. The doctor, who was checking on Danny, called to the nurse to get something that sounded highly medical, which made no sense to anyone but the doctors whatsoever, and she ran out to get whatever it was that they needed to save Danny's life. They took Charlie out of the room and Da Kurlzz went with him as they needed to check just how bad the damage was.

The nurse came back in as they took the evil doctor and Douche out of the room, she handed whatever was in the clear bottle to the doctor with Danny and he injected it straight into the IV in Danny's hand. Whatever the liquid was, it had an immediate reaction and the heart beat started to slow down ever so slowly. Johnny turned to look at Jdog, who was getting his knuckles nursed by the nurse who was held hostage with them, and Johnny could see that those two might meet up again by the time Danny is well enough to go home. Johnny then looks at Dylan, and saw that he was staring intently at the floor where his step-dad had collapsed after Jdog had knocked him out. Then he looked up to where Danny was recovering from whatever it was that was so toxic to him. He seemed so lost and Johnny couldn't help but feel really bad about not being there for Dylan when he needed them the most. Johnny looked to Jdog and saw that he was thinking the same thing. Funny Man is their baby brother and they should have been there for him.

"Dudes, stop sharing those guilty looks. I kept it from you so you didn't worry, so stop worrying" Dylan said, shocking them both into grins as they thought he was too out of it to realize what's going on. "I do have eye sight you know" He said, and got up from where he has been sitting since Johnny charged him and the nurse with helping Charlie. He walked up to Danny and took his hand in his.

"I'm so sorry, Danny. I should have done something about it as soon as I saw who it was, but I guess I'm just too much of a coward" He told Danny, Johnny was about to respond to this but someone else beat him to it.

"No your not, your perfect" Danny whispered, his eyes slowly opening to see Dylan's shocked yet happy face. "Now, what are you talking about?" He asked, and they realized that he has no idea what just went on as he had slept through all of it and was only awake now because of the pain douche caused him with the toxin.

"It doesn't matter right now, little lion. Just go to sleep, we'll be here when you wake up, I promise" Dylan told and stroked Danny's hair away from his face. Danny nodded and looked up to Dylan with puppy dog eyes that would be sure to cause every single high school girl and older to faint, within a hundred miles radius of him. "Cuddles?" He asked in a cute and adorable way, Dylan just chuckled and sighed. "Of course, Danny. No need for those puppy dog eyes. Your homie funny man is here for as long as you want him" He told him and carefully climbed up next to Danny, who just cuddled up to him as much as was humanely possible without causing too much pain for himself, this was surprisingly a lot.

"Forever" Danny whispered and fell of into another deep sleep which hopefully won't be ruined by toxic liquids this time. As his lips slightly parted, a soft snore escaped him and Dylan sighed as he suddenly felt really tired all of a sudden.

"Dylan, go to sleep. I'll keep an eye on you both, just get some rest" Johnny said as a huge yawn rips its way out of Dylan. "Sounds like a plan" He mumbles as his eyes shut by themselves. He heard a quiet chuckle from Johnny and all went quiet as Dylan succumbed to sleep, cuddled up with his little lion as they both finally get a decent night's rest in what seems like forever.

...........A week later.........

"Dylan!! Wake up, we're going home" Danny's voice snapped Dylan out of his sleep, and immediately, without even realising what's going on, Dylan jumps out of his bunk and looks around frightened.

"What!! No we're not, not yet. There's no rush to go back" Dylan whined, scared of what was waiting for him at home. Danny came into his view with a worried expression on his face.

"There is no way I'm letting you go back to that bitch, you're living with me from now on and I'm not going to hear a single thing otherwise. Comprende?" Danny said, with a tired grin on his face. All of a sudden, the world seemed like a much nicer place to Dylan, so nice in fact he could help but reach down with his head and kiss Danny right on the lips. Danny squeaked but immediately kissed back, they pulled apart as the heard footsteps coming from the back and turned to see Charlie standing there, also tired, but grinning like an idiot.

"Doesn't the hero get a kiss?" He said, joking as he would never steal a mate's lover.

"Sure" Danny said, and turned around and kissed Johnny right on the lips, who was just walking past to get to his bunk. "Thanks for saving our butts back there in the hospital" He said and turned around to grin at Charlie. "Told you the hero gets a kiss" He said and hugged Dylan, who was too busy laughing at Johnny's facial expression. Shocked didn't even cut it. Charlie was laughing that hard, he was red in the face from the pain from his side. Johnny eventually shook it off and walked off, muttering something about how you can't trust any one to keep to themselves anymore.

"So, you ready to go home?" Danny asked Dylan who had finally calmed down from his laughing fit. He looked down at Danny, into his eyes and found that he will never be more ready than he is now.

"Hell yeah" He said and with that, he packed what little he had with him and helped Danny with all of his stuff. The band got to fly home before the rest of the crew due to the injuries of two of the band members. The rest of the tour had been cancelled so all the tickets bought for shows that are being missed have had a refund and hopefully next time, it wouldn't be such a disastrous adventure.

"Damn, Vanessa is seriously gonna miss me" They all heard Jdog say to himself as it turned out that it was the name of the nurse that he found a liking to in the hospital. They all laughed and left to go home.

̱1I|_v


	9. All the words left unspoken JD x DM

Warning!! if you are sensitive to blood and stuff then I suggest you don't read this, if not then I seriously hope you like it. If anyone has any comments please leave one and I'll try my best to appease.

.........................................

Jorel just hates these bunk beds; he also hates sleeping any where outside his house. As usual, he's the only one awake at 3 in the morning and sleep is still far from claiming him. To pass the time, Jorel just puts on some music through his ear phones and just silently rocks out to it until he passes out.

As he was air guitaring to Psychosocial by Slipknot, his phone vibrated and then without any other warning, his phone completely died, causing him to curse out loud as the sudden silence of the bus shocked him. He climbed out of his bunk and took his phone with him as he went to find a spare charger that was more than likely to be hanging around somewhere.

After he put his phone on charge, he headed back to his bunk but stopped just in between Danny's and Johnny's bunks as he heard whimpering coming from somewhere. He looked around to see if he could see anything but it was way too dark so he quickly gave up on that idea. He immediately thought of Danny as he has a soft spot for the second youngest band member. He has adored Danny since he had joined Hollywood Undead five years ago and lately it has turned into a full scale crush. He just loves those chocolate brown orbs they call Danny's eyes, the way they light up in excitement before they go on stage and the way he just wants too make everyone happy. He literally could be anyone's idol; he is perfect in every single way.

As he was about to check on Danny just in case it was him, the curtain on Johnny's bunk opened, revealing Johnny himself staring right at J-Dog. "What the hell are you standing there for?" He asked Jorel, who just shrugged. "My phone died so I just went to put it on charge" Jorel replied and both of their heads snapped towards Danny's bunk as the whimpering started getting louder and they could hear the fear in them. It was clear that the whimpering was coming from Danny's bunk and with out any warning, the whimpering cut off and a massive fear filled scream echoed through the bus.

This was then followed by Johnny jumping out of his bunk as both he and Jorel went to check on the younger band mate. They opened Danny's curtain to reveal him leaning on his elbows, crying softly to himself. He looked up when he noticed there was someone there and Johnny shined his phone light on Danny and Jorel's heart broke. It was impossible to not notice the misery and heart brake in Danny's eyes as the tears kept flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Sorry I woke you" Danny whispered and turned to face the wall to hide his face from them. They could tell that he was still crying as his shoulders were shaking. J-Dog put his hand on Johnny's arm and nodded to Danny. "I'll help him, you go back to sleep" J-Dog told him and Johnny nodded. He turned his phone off and went back to bed, but not before handing Jorel a torch that he found on the floor by the bunks. Jorel found some string attached to it and hung the torch so that it was dangling in between him and Danny, illuminating them with its dull light as the batteries was running low. It should last them through the night though.

J-Dog climbed into Danny's bunk and put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny turn around, let me help you" J-Dog said to him but Danny didn't do anything. He might as well have turned deaf. Without waiting for any refusal, J-Dog got a better grip on Danny's shoulder and pulled him over on to his back. Danny tried to turn away but J-Dog kept hold of him.

Even though Danny kept fighting Jorel, he could see just how much Danny needed comfort. So he threw all concerns about what people would think about him and comforted Danny in the only way he knew would work. He pulled him in for a hug and he felt it when Danny caved in and cried his heart out on Jorel's shoulder, Danny's arms went around Jorel's neck and he clung on to Jorel, crying more than a waterfall, as though it were his last day on earth. "It'll work out, don't worry, It'll all be fine" Jorel told him, trying to sound reassuring but kind of failing as it was clear in his voice how much this was breaking his heart. He hates seeing Danny look sad, let alone crying like this.

As Danny started to calm down, his grip around Jorel loosened and he pulled away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Danny said, looking away as if it were a crime to cry. "Danny, don't say that, it's perfectly alright to cry. Sometimes it's the only way our eyes can speak when our mouths can't explain how broken our hearts are." Jorel told Danny, making him look up in shock to hear such words. J-Dog has never really been a man of words unless he's writing some lyrics, but sometimes, just sometimes, he speaks and the words he says has a way of letting people understand who he really is on the inside. Someone who has been through a lot and would actually help someone in the dark instead of just avoiding them like most would. Danny could see that this is one of those times and a few more tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jorel asked Danny, who just shrugged and stared at his hands. "It doesn't really matter" Danny replied and earned a head shake off Jorel. "It really does matter, to me at least if not everyone on this bus right now." Jorel told him and Danny looked up sharply and then quickly away as he looked right into the torch. He waited as the blind spots in his eyes faded before looking over to Jorel, who had moved the torch further away from them both whilst still giving off enough light. "Why should it matter? Why should anything about me matter? I'm a fucking faggot, just like Douche keeps telling people through his fucked up songs" Danny rushed out and Jorel felt like someone had reached into his chest and twisted his heart.

"My god, Danny you are not a fucking faggot, he just likes making people feel like crap, and he's only doing this to you because your a thousand times better than him and he knows this, it's got nothing to do with the truth at all, it's cause he's jealous. In truth you are our little lion who sings better than anything I have ever heard." Jorel told Danny and hugged him again. Danny didn't resist this hug but he didn't hug back either, he had all his muscles clenched tightly as if he's waiting for something bad to happen. "Tell me about your nightmare" Jorel told Danny and he heard Danny take in a long breath before he said anything.

"It was about you..." He started off and Jorel immediately felt bad and guilty although he wasn't sure why, "and my love for you." He told Jorel and Jorel's guilt before was slightly lessened as his heart warmed at the thought of Danny being in love with him. Although Jorel immediately pushed down that thought as Danny probably just meant as a brother or something along those lines. "I had told you that I loved you and you went completely silent. Everyone else overheard me saying this and then all of you started shouting at me about how I'm such a fucking waste of space and a faggot and how you all regretted taking me on as the lead singer. I kept crying and telling you to stop saying it but you would all just laugh in my face and start hitting me." He paused as the sobs before came back and Jorel was about to tell him that he didn't have to continue but he found that he couldn't make a sound, he had tears running down his cheeks as well. Danny continued after a few seconds, "You threw me out the band and I couldn't handle the pain and misery so I stole a pistol from some homeless kid and shot myself, and that was where I woke up" Danny told him, the last part a whisper as he was expecting some kind of reaction from Jorel that was similar to the Jorel in his dream. After a few minutes of silence, Danny looked up to see that Jorel's face was stained with tears and that Jorel kept trying to mouth something but kept giving up. He was staring right at Danny but wasn't seeing him; he was seeing Danny dead on the floor with a hole in the side of his head, dark blood slowly leaking out. Danny shook Jorel and this snapped him out of his thoughts. "You were dead" Jorel whispered and Danny felt guilty about burdening this upon Jorel. Without saying anything else, Jorel pulled Danny in for the tightest hug either of them had ever had. "I'm so sorry Danny, I would never ever say anything like that, none of us would and I'm so sorry for leading you on to believe that" Jorel muttered into Danny's shoulder and neither one of them let go of the other for a while. That was until Jorel's eyes started to droop from not sleeping for the past few day and Danny felt the drain of Jorel's energy.

"You never did anything to make me think so, Jay, don't worry. It's just my way of preparing for the worst" Danny told him, and he felt Jorel shake his head. "Danny, you shouldn't have worried about it in the beginning" Jorel told him, "I have adored you since before you joined the band and it has developed into something more than just a crush, Danny. I love you and I could only hope that you could love me back just as much" Jorel told him quietly and then he sagged against Danny. Danny gasped under the sudden weight and struggled to move around and to position Jorel so that he is lying down with his head on the pillow. Danny looked at Jorel's face and saw the huge bags under his eyes and even in the dull light of the torch, he could see just how pale Jorel is. He must have sworn out loud because the next thing he knew was that Johnny was right outside his bunk.

"What happened?" George asked and looked down at the unconscious Jorel. "I don't know we were talking and then he just passed out on me, literally" Danny told him as Johnny moved to put his hand on Jorel's forehead. "He's burning up" George said and walked off towards the bathroom and Danny thinks about why Jorel would have passed out on him. Then he remembered that Jorel is always playing music on his phone through his earphone during the night and that whenever Danny has woken up during the night, no matter what time, he has always heard the soft noise as Jorel silently rocked out to his music. He must have already been awake before Danny had screamed himself awake no long ago.

George came back in with a rag and placed it on Jorel's forehead. Danny watched as water drops fell down Jorel's face. "I don't think Jay has slept in days" George said, confirming what Danny had presumed. "Every night I hear his music, no matter how early on in the morning" Danny told him and George nodded. "He should be fine after a few hours of sleep" George said and they both just watched Jorel as he slept for what it seemed like hours but was only a few minutes.

"I heard your conversation before, you know" George told Danny and immediately Danny backed away. "I don't blame you for preparing for the worst but I can confirm what Jay told you earlier, none of us would ever treat you like that, Danny, never. If anyone did, I would be the second one there to pummel who ever it is. Jay being the first by only a few centimetres" George said quietly, making Danny chuckled and move forward slightly. "I didn't mean to offend you, any of you. I don't actually know how my mind works. All I know is that I keep having the same goddamn nightmare and it never eases off" Danny told him, feeling a few more tears slip down his face. He feels extremely embarrassed at how much he has cried within this last hour since he woke up screaming. George saw the tears and moved to wipe them away. He then helped Danny out of his bunk and they moved to the kitchenette so that they could talk without worrying about waking the others as much. Neither Danny nor George knew how they had managed to sleep through the scream but those three members can sleep through anything, as it turns out.

"By the way, you didn't wake me or Jorel up, Danny. We were already awake, well I was only awake because Jay was hanging out right in between mine and your bunks but it wasn't you who woke me up" George chuckled as he remembered being slightly freaked out by Jorel just standing there, until he realized that Jorel must have been trying to figure out where the whimpering was coming from.

"So you're not bothered about me being gay, then?" Danny questioned him and George saw the fear in his mate's eyes. George placed his hand on Danny's leg before shaking his head. "I would never be bother by that, don't worry. And I can promise you, neither will the other three" George told Danny before moving his hand away and Danny moved in for a hug, to which George happily returned. Danny yawned and his started drooping as he leant against George for support. "Come on, let's get you too bed before you pass out on us as well" George said and stood up with Danny in his arms. Danny couldn't believe that he wasn't too heavy but then again, George did have the biggest build on the bus. As George moved towards the bunks, Danny remembered something that he shouldn't have forgotten. "Jorel's in my bunk" Danny pointed out. "And, you both like each other anyway, but if you want, I can put you in his bunk, seeing as how it is empty" George suggested as Danny shook his head quickly before yawning again. George chuckled and placed him on the edge of his bunk so that he could climb around Jorel and snuggled into him on the other side. "He might get scared as he went to sleep next to me and woke up by himself" Danny muttered, sounding like a school kid. "Sure, sure. Just go sleep Danny" George said as he ruffled Danny's hair and checked on Jorel. He took the rag away from Jorel's forehead and placed his hand there instead. "Still slightly got a temperature but nothing to worry about, he should be fine in the morning" George said as Danny's eyes closed on him. He noticed when the room plunged into darkness as George turned the torch off and took it down from its makeshift home. He heard George whisper good night to him and heard nothing as George fell asleep. "I love you too, Jay. More than anything" Danny whispered and then it was his turn to go back to sleep.

The next afternoon

"Do you think I should wake him up?" Danny asked for the hundredth time, worrying for the older band member. "Danny, relax, he'll be fine. Just give him some time" Funny Man told him after hugging him. Funny Man, Da Kurlzz and Charlie Scene was told what happened the night before by George once they had woken up and were all worried about Jorel as it has been clear for a while that he's been having sleeping issues but he has refused to talk to anybody about it. And Danny didn't blame him as he has a fear about telling people stuff and it always tends to go straight to shitty city, along the fucked up as hell highway. It was currently twenty five past twelve and there was still no sign of J-Dog waking up.

George handed Danny a mug of coffee as they wait for the comatose band member to wake up. After about half an hour, Danny decided to go and check on Jorel and too see if his fever had returned from last night. He went into the bunks area and saw that Jorel was still asleep. He checked his temperature and found it normal and turned to leave. As he turned around he heard his name being said. He turned around again and saw that Jorel had his eyes open and was looking at him.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked him and he just shrugged as he climbed out of the bunk. He stretched and went to reply but a yawn ripped its way out of him. "Tired" he said, making Danny chuckle. "I can see that, come into the front with me" Danny told him and J-Dog nodded and followed him out of the bunks area. The guys look up as they heart two footsteps instead of one and all jump up in relief as they see J-Dog.

"Damn, dude. We thought we were gonna have to take you to a goddamn hospital. You've been unconscious for the past eight and a half hours." George told him as he took in the sight of Jorel. He still looked seriously pale and ill and still had killer bags under his eyes, but he wasn't swaying on his feet or anything so that could be seen as a good thing.

"Sorry, you guys should have woken me up" J-Dog said, feeling embarrassed as all the attention is pointed right at him. "We tried to, but you were out colder than a log. I had more chance of slapping a ghost in the face than waking you up." Funny Man said as he went to retrieve a can of coke for Jorel. "I almost thought you were actually dead. You looked all pale and vampire like when I went to check on you. The only thing that stopped me from staking you was the fact that you being a vampire would have been awesome" Da Kurlzz told him and Jorel just barked out a laugh as Danny smacked Matt across the head. J-Dog caught the drink Funny Man tossed him and sat down on one of the benches around the table they had. He pulled Danny in after him and they just sat together as the others bickered around them. Danny pulled out his phone and even though he was sitting right next to him, he messaged Jorel through What'sApp.

DannyBoy

U ok?

J-Dog

Yeah, soz. Didn't mean to pass out on u.

DannyBoy

S'alright, just don't scare me that way again, I thought you weren't ever gonna wake up and hear about how I said I love you too back but you were deeply sleeping.

J-Dog

Awwe, does that mean...

DannyBoy

If ya want...

Jorel didn't answer him via message; instead he turned his head towards Danny. Waited until Danny looked at him and then pressed his lips against Danny's. Danny gasped but kissed back and in that instant Danny's nightmare and Jorel's insomnia meant nothing as they felt just how much one meant to the other. The kiss broke up as Dylan wolf whistled at them but they didn't move away from each other. In fact, they moved closer to each other so that their shoulders were pressing against each others and Danny rested his head on Jorel's shoulders after Jorel leant back against the wall behind the bench.

"You know you should get some help with the insomnia, Jay. I really don't want you passing out on us again" George told him and he just shrugged in response. "It's not really much of a problem. I just don't sleep much" Jorel said and George glared at him. "Not much of a problem you say, you passed out on Danny without any warning and you were then unconscious for eight hours. And it wasn't even a fall asleep without meaning to either. You collapsed Jay, and it's going to drive you into an early grave eventually." George told him and sat on the bench in front of him. Jorel looked down at his hands as George told him this and he couldn't help get pissed off.

"Well, it's not my fault is it? Unless it all is; it's my fault that the bunks are too close together making it impossible for a person to feel comfortable and not freak out; It's my fault that I can't sleep cause there is a load of shit on my mind all the time; It's my fault that I'm scared to fall asleep without somebody there with me" Jorel snapped at George and stormed past Danny and into his bunk. Leaving everyone else feeling bad and guilty looking at each other. None of them were aware of Jorel's problems as he never spoke to them about it.

Danny stood up and moved to follow Jorel, just to check on him as he felt a bad omen for his now boyfriend. As Danny moved, George reached out and put his hand on Danny's arm. "You might want to give him some space" George said and Danny just glared at him. "He's going to do something, I can feel it and I don't care what you might think is for the best." Danny said and pulled away from George's grip. He stood up and walked off from the guys and headed to the bunks were Jorel was hiding.

As Danny stopped by J-Dog's bunk, he pulled the curtain and could not believe what he saw. Jorel had blade in his hand and was slashing at his left wrist over and over. There was blood all over his hands and wrist and his bed covers and Danny's heart was racing.

"Holy fuck, Jorel. What are you doing?" Danny said as he went to grab the blade from Jorel. Jorel moved back to avoid him but his elbow slipped off the pillow and he fell back. The blade flew out of his hand and landing on the floor just outside of his bunk. But Danny didn't notice this as his attention was on the blood pouring from Jorel's wrist. For a second, Danny had thought that it was because Jorel had cut deeper than what it looks like and caught on of the main arteries in the wrist. But then he realized that the blood flow was way too slow for that.

For a while, Danny thought he was going to be sick because of all of the blood but he managed to surpass the urge and get some help from the other guys. He couldn't get help off Jorel because he doubted Jorel had enough strength in him to even speak. Jorel had collapsed and was now lying down amidst all the blood and was starting to show the signs of him passing out on Danny.

"George!" Danny shouted and not long after, George came rushing into the room and nearly fell over when he saw Jorel's wrist. "Shit!" He exclaimed as he went to get the first aid kit from the kitchenette. He must have told the others what's happening and told them to stay away because nobody else had come in to see what was happening, as Danny had expected.

"I didn't mean to cut that deep, I only wanted to stop the hurting" Jorel whispered as George came back in with the kit. "Jorel, be quiet, talking is only going to reduce your energy" He told Jorel, who just looked away with tears in his eyes. George wiped away all the blood that was starting to dry up and Jorel's pale skin showed underneath and after a while they were able to see the extent of how deep Jorel had cut.

"It's not that deep but it's going to need stitches." George told them and Jorel whined in protest. "No hospital, please?" He begged and George sighed. "Fine , your lucky I know some stuff in that area other wise you would have no choice in the matter" He told Jorel and shared a knowing look with him. Danny picked up on this but didn't pass comment as now wasn't the time for stories of the past.

George left for a minute to get the stuff that he needs, leaving Danny and Jorel in an uncomfortable silence. Danny looked at Jorel and saw that he was staring right at Danny. "I bet your thinking I'm pathetic now, aren't you?" He queried in a low voice, not really having enough energy to say anything without it sounding deadpan. Danny shook his head and looked at him until Jorel met his eyes. "I would never think that, Jay. Just know that I'm here for you just as much as you claim to be here for. We need each other and I cannot bear the thought of losing you." Danny told him and took his hand, from his unharmed arm, and held it in his. Jorel squeezed back and Danny saw the tears come to his eyes. "I just can't deal with it, all the hate that Deuce is causing, all the shit at home, the fact that I can't sleep at night and I can hear them all talking about me, saying how pathetic I am and how much I need to get a life. My ex-girlfriend keeps sending me text messages from someone's phone, constantly telling me how much better off she is without me and that she regrets ever meeting me." Jorel told Danny and the tears kept coming. George had walked back in through half of Jorel's mini speech and was almost rolling with anger.

"If I ever meet that son of a bitch, then I will bitch slap her back to hell and back" George muttered as he cleaned Jorel's arm again as the blood was still slowly leaking out. If they thought Jorel looked pale before, it was nothing compared to how pale he is now. "Just ignore me, I'm just complaining" Jorel said and closed his eyes so that he couldn't see what George was doing, he would still feel it though and Jorel moved his hand around until he found Danny's hand. He then gripped Danny's hand tightly and Danny held on just as tightly as Jorel seems to be squeamish around this sort of stuff. Danny was too but he could handle it. Or so he thought, anyway. George threaded the needle and found the minor vein that Jorel had sliced open. As George fixed the vein up, Jorel's grip on Danny's hand tightened so that Danny could feel the tingling in his hand but he didn't complain. Jorel needed him so he will put up with it.

"So I was thinking about some new lyrics" Danny told them, trying to take Jorel's mind off of what is happening. "Of course, I got some help from Jay" He added on and Jorel opened one eye and looked at Danny with it. "What's that then?" He asked and Danny could see that it's helping Jorel to talk about something music related. Danny gathered his thoughts and sung the first part that he has written.

Some one left the door open

Who left me outside?

I'm bent, I'm not broken

Come live in my life

All the words left unspoken

All the pages I write

On my knee's and I'm hoping

That someone holds me tonight

Hold me tonight

As Danny finished, Jorel was looking at him in some kind of awe and Danny felt warmth in his heart. "It's only like an opening but it's all I got so far" Danny admitted and George looked up from Jorel's arm. "That sounded great, I could picture that featuring on our next record. I'm pretty sure we could come up with some sick lyrics to match it" George aid and Danny felt himself blush. Jorel just kept looking at Danny and Danny started to feel extremely self-conscious. George finished stitching up Jorel's arm and wipes it over once more, gently, with an antiseptic wipe. He wrapped some dressing around it just in case they rip open and then he stood up and started cleaning up around the area he worked on. Jorel's bed sheets need changing as they are covered in blood but that wouldn't be too much of a problem. They were dark anyway so they wouldn't have to worry as much about getting the stains out as much as they would have if the sheets would have been white.

"Thanks for helping me" Jorel said from George's bunk. George and Danny made him rest there instead of helping them as they sorted out the mess in Jorel' bunk. "Don't worry about it, just next time you feel the urge, come talk to one of us and we will try and help you. We can't lose you, Jay, we just can't" George said and then wondered off to wash the sheets. Danny picked up the knife of the floor and took it to the sink in the bathroom and washed it in super hot water before returning back to the bunks. He found Jorel had crawled out of George's bunk and had climbed into Danny's bunk instead.

"I cleaned your blade for you but I don't want a repeat of earlier, it will actually kill me if I had to see that again." Danny said and Jorel nodded whilst looking down at his hands. He reached out with one hand and Danny placed the blade on his palm. Jorel looked at it for a while but then shook his head and gave it back to Danny. "You best keep it" Jorel said and Danny nodded at him as he placed it under his mattress.

Jorel turned onto his side and Danny saw that his eyes were starting to close by themselves. "Go to sleep, Jay." Danny said and moved to leave Jorel to rest. Jorel whined and reached out to grab Danny but pulled back as he stretched his wrist slightly. "Stay with me, please Danny? What I said before was true, I hate these bunks and I hate being on my own" Jorel confided in Danny after hissing in pain. Danny felt his heart brake and couldn't resist Jorel. He climbed into the bunk and as soon as he was lying down, Jorel rested his head on Danny's chest. "Why did you share that knowing look with George earlier?" Danny asked him as he ran his hand through Jorel's hair. Jorel sighed as he found Danny messing with his hair relaxing.

"It was because when I was a kid, about twelve. My parent's had left me on my own like they usually do to go partying and I was in my room playing on my Play Station, waiting for George to come over. Some dickheads found it a good idea to try and rob our house and they didn't know that I was in my room. So when I heard a noise coming from downstairs, I paused my game and went to go find out what it was. I took my bat with me cause I was a paranoid kid, but I expected it to be George. I went into the kitchen and found that it was actually some guy in the typical black mask stealing our hit. I went at him with my bat cause I didn't think too much as a kid, and he saw me and threw one of our own knives at me. I managed to avoid it mostly but it slashed at my thigh as I went by. It pretty much did the same damage there as my arm, but it knocked me down on the floor clutching my leg in pain and the robber decided that he had better things to do. He grabbed his bag and ran out the back door. Not long after, about five minutes, George came in and saw me. He had had first aid lessons since he was nine, so he had about four years of it already. And he patched me up enough so that I could go hospital and get it checked out properly. But George had already fixed the damage to a pretty decent level so they saw no need to do anything else with it and just sent me on my way." J-Dog told Danny and through out the story, Danny had not stopped running his hands through Jorel's hair. "And it's probably because of that why I hate being on my own so much" He added and Danny nodded. "I don't blame ya, I'm probably just gonna be paranoid from just the story, so I can see why it would have that effect upon ya" Danny muttered and Jorel lifted his head up. He then moved up and kiss Danny on the lips, just a quick peck but he managed to pack small peck with enough meaning for Danny to understand just how much he meant to Jorel.

"I wasn't finished" Danny muttered and Jorel grinned. He moved in for a second time and Danny was the one to start the kiss off this time. Jorel climbed on top of him and this kissed turned into more than just a peck on the lips. At one point, Matt had chanced upon walking past this and automatically closed the curtain of Danny's bunk before shivering in repulse. He walked off to warn the others and upon hearing this, Jorel and Danny just smirked against each others lips. At one point during the make-out session, Jorel had managed to knock his wrist and he reared back in pain for a second. But this was enough to calm them both down and Jorel felt the loss of the blood all of a sudden. He crawled off Danny and just went back to cuddling him, with his head on Danny' chest just as before and with Danny stroking his hair just like before as well.

"Go to sleep, Jay, I'll be here when you wake up, don't worry" Danny told Jorel and Jorel nodded against Danny's chest as his eyes started to droop shut. Just before Jorel fell asleep, he muttered something that made Danny's heart melt.

"By the way, your lyrics before were beautiful, I felt every word" Jorel told him and almost immediately Danny felt his breathing even out and Danny knew that Jorel was fast asleep. Danny was still running his hands through Jorel's hair and he stopped once he realized he was still doing it. After listening to Jorel's breathing for a few minutes, Danny also fell asleep.

Just as he was starting to doze off, he heard George come in to check on Jorel. He opened the curtain and found them both asleep. Even though Danny wasn't actually asleep, he had no energy to show otherwise. "Guess you gave him a reason to keep going" George whispered and moved the blanket so that it was covering the both of them and they don't get cold. Because it tends to get quite cool in the back and where the bunks are. Danny heard George move away and the curtain closed, then after a few seconds of nothing but Jorel and his breathing audible, he fell into a peaceful sleep with his boyfriend in his arms.


	10. Hear me now DM x Everyone

!!Smut WARNING!! Sorry if I properly messed this up.

 

"Oh my god, why can't I ever get it right?" Danny shouted at himself in frustration as he scrunched up yet another piece of paper with lyrics on. He has been trying to write a decent song for about an hour now and he just can't get it right. Sometimes he would be on a roll and get some good verses and then he would write one line that just won't fit in at all and this just completely ruined the entire thing for him, so he would scrunch it up and start over again.

As the paper ball fell into the corner next to the overfilled bin, J-Dog walked into the room and just watched as Danny tried to write yet another verse but again became frustrated with himself and just threw the pen down. It bounced off the table and fell onto the floor.

"Danny, what's the matter?" Jorel asked as he went to pick the pen up, Danny turned around and just watched as Jorel bent down, picked the pen up and straightened up. "Everything is all wrong!" Danny exclaimed as he turned around to glare at the pieces of paper on the desk. Jorel walked over to him and put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Maybe you just need a break, you have been working at this for god knows how long now, and you've probably over worked your brain" Jorel said and turned the swivel chair around so that Danny was facing him. "Come hang out with us" Jorel suggested and Danny nodded. Jorel took Danny's hands in his and Danny allowed him to pull Danny up. Then Jorel walked towards the door, whilst still holding one of Danny's hands in his. Charlie met them at the door and smirked when he saw their hands clasped.

"I was wondering where Danny had run off to, no surprise you were in there" Charlie said and turned around to head back to the lounge. They were at Danny's house as they were trying to come up with some new lyrics for their next record, but most of them hadn't come up with any actual ideas yet so they decided to give it a break. After about ten minutes Danny had decided that he shouldn't be on a break and that he should actually be focusing on writing some lyrics. What kind of Lead singer would he be if he didn't have any lyrics? Granted that the next song won't be written for god knows how long as they are still working on promoting the last record, but he should always be working. Plus he ain't half as good as the others, so he should be constantly working on upgrading his lack of skills.

As they were walking into the lounge, all the guys looked up and saw how drained Danny looked. "Damn, Danny. Have you been writing all this time?" George asked him, but Jorel was the one who nodded in conformation. Danny actually shook his head, "I haven't been actually doing any writing as I keep fucking it all up as usual" Danny said as he sunk down into his armchair. It was his favourite seat in the house as he spends most of his time in it, usually sleeping as he tends to pass out on it every night. All the guys watched him as he sunk down and then Matt stood up and went to stand in front of Danny. Then he crouched in front of Danny and took his hand in his, "You don't fuck it up at all, Danny." Matt told him and then kissed his hand. Danny looked down at Matt and smiled at him. "I wish that were true" He muttered and Matt shook his head. "It is true, Danny and you better believe it" Dylan said as he came up from behind Matt, who had stood up. Dylan then kissed Matt, right in front of Danny and Danny found himself longing for a kiss or some one to hold him as lovingly as Dylan held Matt. Matt noticed Danny staring at them and then so did Dylan who just smirked. "Poor little Danny, wanting some of the action, are we?" Dylan asked Danny teasingly and Danny couldn't help but nod. Dylan's smile grew bigger, but he just shook his head at Danny. The he walked off to Jorel and they started kissing just as deeply. Matt moved off to Jordan, who just grinned as Matt sat down on top of him and delved down for a passionate kiss. Before long, they were all kissing each other, taking turns with each other. Danny begged the one who was left out to kiss but the one standing to one side for a second would just smirk and shake their head. He stopped asking and just started walking up to them and get a kiss before they realized but they were always too quick to catch on.

"Jay, I'm being put off from all the whining from Danny" Jordan told the one he was currently making out with. Jorel looked up at Danny, who was doing exactly as Jordan had said he was doing, whining and begging for someone to kiss him. "Well, I'm not the biggest fan on kissing someone who doubts themselves" George said from where he was pressed against the wall with Dylan pressed against him.

"Speak for yourself, you all doubt yourselves all the goddamn time" Danny said, getting frustrated at himself again for being so needy. But nobody was listening to him as they all went back to kissing each other. Matt, Jorel and Jordan were in a threesome on the couch whilst Dylan and George were pressed against each other against the wall and all five of them were all passionately enjoying themselves.

Danny just crawled back onto his chair and started crying softly, feeling rejected because of his pathetic self. He must have said this part out loud because Matt looked up from where he was on top of Jay and saw Danny crying. He hit Jorel and Jordan and pointed over at Danny, they all looked guiltily at each other, including Dylan and George, who had clicked on. And they all smirked at the same time because they got him where they wanted him.

Dylan then walked up to Danny and pulled him to his feet. He then unbuttoned Danny's shirt off, slowly as Danny had gone up on his toes and started kissing him, with Dylan accepting the kiss this time. Dylan broke away from the kiss and threw Danny's shirt in the corner. George then went behind Danny and caught his hands in a tight grip as he started layering Danny's shoulders with kisses. Jorel then came up to Danny and kissed Danny deeply whilst rubbing his hands over Danny's chest. They then forced Danny over to the sofa, made him lie down and then Jordan kissed Danny's waist just as Matt pulled down Danny's pants. Matt then pulled off his own shirt and climbed on top of Danny, who still some tears in his eyes from before but they were quickly going away. Matt then started kissing Danny whilst George still held Danny's hands above his head on the couch. Danny kept trying to thrust his cock against Matt but Jordan held him down so Danny just whimpered into Matt's mouth, who just grinned and backed away. The others had taken off their shirts at some point. Danny tried to pull his hands away from George to sort himself out.

"Oh no, you don't" George muttered as he got a better grip on Danny's wrist. So instead of trying to pull free, Danny moved, as much as he could, towards George and managed to unzip his jeans. "Oopseys" Danny muttered as he moved his hands against George's cock, and George made no move to stop Danny but Jorel flicked Danny on his cock and Danny moaned as he stopped messing with George's.

"Now, then, do you believe us when we say your not fucking anything up?" Jordan asked as he bent down to kiss Danny along the jaw line. Danny shook his head and moaned in regret as they all pulled away apart from George who was still keeping Danny's hands captive. "You might be right, but I just don't believe it, I can't feel it and it's no surprise cause I never did appreciate anything I did" Danny admitted and they all just looked down at him sadly. Jordan then moved off to make sure all the windows and curtains are closed, then they all took down their pants, making a show out of it to tease Danny. Jorel helped George take his off as they didn't want Danny to be free just yet.

They then made Danny sit up and George climbed behind him so he was still tied up in a way. Then one by one, they stood in front of Danny with their boxers down and ordered him to suck them off. He just shook his head and tried to pull free. "Only if you let me go" Danny said and they all just grinned. "But where's the fun in that?" Dylan whined and Danny grinned this time. "I'll show you" he said, and George sighed and let him go. The first thing Danny did was tackle Jorel to the ground. He then delved in for a kiss, which lasted for a while. Danny felt Dylan come up from behind him and started rubbing his hands all over Danny's backside. Jorel moaned into Danny's mouth as Danny massaged Jorel's erection. "Damn, Danny, I never knew you were such a slut" Dylan said as he rolled Danny off Jorel and then climbed on top of Danny for a kiss. "Ha, and you thought you knew me" Danny threw out and then pulled Dylan down into the kiss.

After a while, Dylan pulled back and just grinned at Danny, who was trying to see past the lust but was having difficult. "I'm still waiting for you to suck me off, Danny."Dylan whispered in Danny's ear and Danny grinned. He then pushed Dylan backwards, which ended up in Dylan flying right into George and they both fell down back down on the sofa. Danny didn't give them any time to separate from each other, not that they were rushing any way, and knelt down in front of Dylan before taking him into his mouth. Dylan moaned loudly as George started rubbing his hands all over Dylan's chest as Danny sucked him off. Dylan came loudly in Danny's mouth and he arched backwards into George who just grinned, lust clouding his eyes. Danny moved away with a huge shit-eating grin on his face and George pushed Dylan on to the couch next to him. He the pointed at Danny and then at his own cock and Danny nodded to his head, Dylan then climbed behind George and started massaging his chest just the same way he had to Dylan, he even started kissing along George's shoulders. He then went and sucked him and then everyone else off. Each one with some one behind them and making them feel good so as to maximise the pleasure.

After a while, they all decided to go upstairs and into Danny's bedroom, which held a huge king-size bed, which Danny mainly just bought for comfort but it comes in handy to have a huge bed at times like these. As they headed up, George picked Danny up and flung him over his shoulder so that Danny ended up trying to hang on for dear life whilst George walked up the stairs. As they reached the bedroom, George flung Danny down on to the bed, who gasped as he hit the bed. Then one by one, they each sucked on Danny, not quite letting him come just yet. After Matt had finished sucking on him, he was squirming around; begging for release and Jordan held onto his cock with a tight enough grip that prevents Danny from being able to cum.

"Please?" Danny whined again, for the fifth time as he felt the need to release so bad that he thought he was going to explode. "Jordan will only let go if you promise to not doubt yourself so much, we all understand some doubts but it's completely ridiculous to constantly beat yourself up like that." George told him and Danny nodded like his life depended upon, and at this moment it felt as though it did. George nodded at Jordan, who slowly and very deliberately let go and as soon as he was free, Danny came, cumming all over himself and the bed. As he moaned out loud, they all grinned and cuddled up to him. Jorel ended up being on top of Danny again, and they were kissing passionately whilst everyone else watched and moved their hands all over their bodies.

Eventually they all started falling asleep, one by one. Dylan was the first to fall asleep, cuddled up to Matt, who was fast to follow. And then Jorel passed out on top of Danny still. Then it was Jordan's turn to fall asleep, cuddled up to George on the other side of Danny. This left George and Danny awake and they were just staring at their lovers.

"I hope you believe us, Danny. We love you and every part of you, if you fuck up in anything then you do this perfectly..." George started but was interrupted as Danny pressed his lips against George's. "I'm trying to believe you lot, I really am. It's just hard when there's a lot of hate and shit being spread against a person" Danny admitted, pulling away for a second. "Then we will just have to find a way to help you overcome the hate and bullshit" George told him and then this time it was George who started the kiss off.

After a while Danny fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Jorel and George just looked down at the younger band member and felt bad about not doing anything to help him more. But Danny was a tough cookie, so if George thought anyone could toughen through a bunch of hatred, it would be sure to be Danny. George fell asleep after a while and they all slept throughout the night peacefully in each others arms, each of them radiating with happiness.


	11. Mother Murder DK x J3T

As Matt tried to decide what to watch for film night, he thought about how everyone always bugged him about how he could never cope with watching horror movies. Most of the time though he tried to avoid the films and would suggest Dead Pool or Star Wars marathons. But if he couldn't persuade them to change their minds then he would watch them with the others, but later on after the film he would always be super paranoid and would freak out if anything looked out of place. He would run off to the other guys and just hung out with them all lot more closely than he would at any other time. He always felt safer near Johnny3Tears most of all. It was probably because he was so big and looked super intimidating at times. Plus, Matt had developed a huge crush for George over the time since they had first joined the band and started hanging out with each other.

So he decided to put on a horror movie to show that he can watch horror movies by himself and without running off. He decided to put on The Dorm and sat down to watch it. He watched the first few minutes and nothing happened so he started to relax in his seat, where he was sitting with his back straight and muscles clenched waiting for something scary to jump out at him. Nothing did and so he unclenched his muscles and sat back to enjoy his can of coke whilst he watched the film. After a while, he started to regret the film choice as he jumped a mile for the second time as something creepy jumped out at the protagonist and it scared Matt more than the girl on screen. He had goose bumps all over his arms as he continued watching the film, silently begging for the TV to malfunction some way so he couldn't continue watching the film. But nothing happened and he had to sit through the film which was only half way through the feature. All though, to be honest to himself, if the TV had malfunctioned, he would have freaked out any as they use this in films quite often.

After a while, George came in and saw Matt watching the film and was shocked. He knew just how much Matt hated horror movies and was way too easily scared by them. He joined Matt on the couch and watched the rest of the film with him. It was a pretty good film, The Dorm, a few jump scares which kept catching Matt out but over all a good film. As the film gave off another jump scare, Matt jumped a mile and let of tiny squeak. George had to work to keep the chuckles inaudible so that he doesn't make Matt feel bad but then the chuckles went away as he noticed just how scare Matt actually was. He was shaking like mad and his goose bumps were as obvious as hell, and his eyes were wider than any tunnel George knew about.

"Why did you decide to watch a horror, Matt? You know how easily scared by them you are" George asked Matt, worried for him whilst adoring how cute Matt was, even terrified as he was. Matt looked up at George and George saw tears at the corner of Matt's eyes, threatening to break loose. "Cause I hate it when they all take the piss out of me because I can't watch horrors, so I wanted to prove them wrong" Matt whispered as the credits came up on the screen. Matt could not be any more thankful of the film ending as he is now. George put his arms around Matt and Matt found himself hugging back tightly, grateful of the comfort, and even more grateful of the fact that it was George. "It doesn't matter what other people think, it only matters if you know you can handle it or not. Nobody can judge you; every one has something they can't handle. I mean, look at the rest of us, I hate heights; Jorel hates boats; Dylan hates clowns, even though he is one most of the time, and Danny hates bare feet and Jordan hates being sober cause he is vulnerable to heartbreaks. Everyone has fears, yours is quite a sensible compared to some of us. So don't worry about it, Matt" George told him and Matt actually listened to him.

"But you all fight your fears all the time" Matt pointed out and George nodded, "and so do you, you rarely walk away whenever we put a horror film on, you sit through because you are stubborn about not showing people how much they effect you."George pointed out and Matt couldn't help but nod in conformation.

"Although, that was a pretty cool film you decided to put on, especially with the way they used the girl's mental problems to suit their needs. It was cruel though and they practically murdered her by using her to do the murdering part. If I had actually been watching the entire and not just half of the last half, cause I was too busy staring at you to realize what was gong on, then I would have gotten goose bumps" George admitted to Matt, who was starting to calm down and was looking at him.

"You know what I want to watch right now?" George asked Matt, who just shook his head in reply, afraid that George is going to suggest another horror. "Star Wars marathon" He whispered in Matt's ear, and he couldn't help but giggle out loud in relief.

Matt stood up and went to change the DVD's over and George watched him the entire time. He loved the way Matt's curls bounce at the slightest movement. Matt hopped back onto the couch, making his curls fly high for a second and then calm down and he hands the remote to the DVD player to George who took it with a smile. He then pressed play and the Phantom Menace began to play, with Matt bouncing like a little kid in excitement. He had already watched these films thousands of times but loved them so much he could watch them thousands of times more.

"Calm down, Jesus Christ" George said and put his hand on Matt's knee to try and still them. But as soon as they touched, they both felt awkward and George immediately pulled away with a blush that even Matt could see in the dark with just the TV light shining down on them. Matt held back the excitement anyway, blushing just as much as George was.

As the pod races started, Matt found himself leaning into the move that he would have done if he were there, but George wasn't paying any attention to the TV screen at all. He was too busy watching Matt leaning from one side to another when they were turning a bend, ducking as some debris flew over head and was fully submerged into the film, until he realized that George was staring at him.

"Sorry, I kinda get absorbed into these films" Matt admitted whilst looking away in embarrassment. George put his hand under Matt's chin and turn Matt towards him. "Don't worry about it; it's cute and totally not unusual. I love it how you get so absorbed into these films" George admitted and Matt delved forward and George met him halfway. Their lips pressed against each other and fireworks went off. They felt the passion coming from the other one and the kiss turned into a full-blown make out as George fell backwards and Matt ended up lying on top of him.

They were interrupted by Jorel and Danny walking into the room. "I thought you were watching horror movies, but I guess you are the horror movie" Jorel said with a huge grin on his face. Danny had come all the way into the room and was sitting on the floor right in front of the couch were George was trying to sit up whilst not throwing Matt on the floor. "You guys are a seriously cute couple, aren't they?" Danny asked Jorel, who overly nodded whilst still grinning. He ended up falling into the wall behind him and both he and Danny bursted out laughing whilst Danny crawling over to check if he was okay.

"They're fucking pissed" Matt said after chuckling at Jorel's expense. Danny had reached Jorel and was patting his hair telling him that it was going to be alright and Jorel was too busy laughing to tell him that he wasn't hurt at all.

"Where are the other two?" George asked the two pissheads, Danny looked up and started giggling, Jorel just continued on laughing. "I think that means they're also pissed and are getting at it somewhere on this damn bus, which is probably why these two pissheads came in here" Matt clued together and it sounded extremely likely so George nodded.

"Do you wanna ditch star wars cause we can't hear it over these two idiots" George said, whilst pointing at the two in the back of the room who had calmed down but started laughing again as they heard themselves being called idiots. Matt yawned and nodded his head. He stood up and stretched as George just stayed on the couch and watched him, with a lazy greedy look in his eyes. Matt noticed that George wasn't moving and so he picked up one of George's hands and tried to pull him up, but this ended up with George pulling Matt back down on top of him and the kiss started off from where it was interrupted by the two drunken who were giggling like idiots at the show in front of them.

After a while, Matt pulled away responsibly and pulled George up with him. "I'm tired, I'm going to try and get some sleep whilst these idiots work on either passing out or sobering up. Hopefully the latter but most likely the first." Matt said headed off to the bunks with George looking mournfully after him. He was suddenly angry at the two who had come in and ruined everything. But then he realized that it wasn't really their fault and they hadn't known. So George sighed and stood up to go sort out his drunk mates.

He managed to drag an unconscious Jorel into his bunk as he had passed out just as Matt had suggested it. Danny was well on his way to joining Jorel at passing out but wanted to snuggle up to him first so George just left him to it and went off to find the other two. He heard the sounds of someone making out in his bunk and the anger came back as he ripped open his curtain. He found the two missing members making out, luckily fully clothed still.

"You dipshits, get the fuck out of my bunk" He growled at them but just got flipped off by Jordan. George growled in frustration and just snapped the curtain closed again, promising himself to burn the sheets in the morning.

He tried to figure out where the fuck he was going to sleep for the night when Matt climbed out of his bunk, walked up to George and grabbed his hand, and then pulled him along as Matt went back to his bunk. George got the message and climbed into the bunk after Matt and they cuddled up to each other as George started to play with Matt's curls. After a while, he just resorted to running his hands through the surprisingly knot free curls and Matt started to drift off to sleep. Just before he passed out for the night, he whispered something that warmed George's heart.

"I love you, George" And with that Matt was deeply unconscious, oblivious to anything that is happening around the perimeter of George's arms. George smiled and kissed Matt's forehead. "I love you too" He told him and then he too was completely oblivious to anything outside Matt's bunk as he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Matt protectively.


	12. Stop teasing me!! DK x CS

As another day of working in the studio was coming to an end, Da Kurlzz and Charlie Scene opted to stay behind and try to come up with some more song ideas. As they started lose momentum in writing, they decided to take a break.

"Matty?" Jordan asked in a whiny voice. When Matt doesn't reply immediately, Jordan repeats himself but louder. Matt found this slightly funny so he decided to keep ignoring him to see how far Jordan would go to get his attention. As he took another pull of his fag, Jordan whined again and then decided that a more direct approach was needed.

He shuffled over until he was right next to Matt, then he whined again. Matt couldn't hold in the laughter this time and so he chuckled quietly and then raised one eyebrow as he looked towards Jordan. "What do you want, Jord?" Matt asked quietly, he couldn't be bothered to even say his mates full name as he was just so chilled. Although, every time Jordan moved closer, the chill would reduce a tiny bit.

Jordan whined again and then put his hand on Matt's thigh. Matt felt his heart beat pick up as Jordan did this but he showed no sign of it affecting him on the outside. "Is it impossible to just use words?" Matt asked Jordan, quietly but sarcastically at the same time. Jordan nodded and this just made Matt laugh out loud at the subtlety of his mate.

Jordan then moved his hand slightly higher, teasing Matt ridiculously and then Jordan took his hand away and lit up another fag. Matt had to hold back the gasp as his heart practically hurt when Jordan pulled away as though he got bored and decided something else was worth his time. Matt didn't let it show though, so Jordan never saw how much Matt wanted him.

But apparently, he was on a mission to drive Matt insane as he moved closer and lay down with his head on Matt's lap. If he was on that mission, then he was succeeding, Matt felt every single nerve come alive and this only got worse as Jordan decided that he wanted to sit on top of Matt. Of course, Jordan wasn't aware of how much he was affecting Matt because Matt didn't show it; all the struggles were on the inside.

Jordan than leant forward and brushed his lips against Matt's before pulling away and climbing off him to sit next to Matt with his head leaning against Matt's upper arm. Matt couldn't take any more and stood up in a rush to get out before he went mad.

"Stop teasing me!!" He snapped at Jordan who had fallen down onto the couch in Matt's haste to leave. Matt headed towards the door and opens it before Jordan whined at him to not leave.

"Why should I not leave when all you're doing here is just teasing me?" Matt asked him in a rush after closing the door, his frustration had left him close to tears. He was still facing the door and was ready to leave, so he didn't realize Jordan had come up behind him.

The first thing Matt was aware of is a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Matt, I just didn't know if you were on the same page as me" Jordan said as Matt turned around and Jordan saw how close to tears Matt was. "You were acting indifferent, so I just wanted to know if you were messing with me or not" Jordan said and Matt nodded his head. "You were whining and was funny so I wanted to see just how far you would go to get my attention and when you pulled away that first time, it hurt but I didn't show it because I thought you were just pissing about like usual" Matt admitted to him and Jordan smile to show that he understood. "So you hate it when people tease and not follow through?" Jordan asked him and Matt glared at him. "I only hate it when I like that person more than anything else, but it doesn't ..." Matt started off but was cut off and Jordan moved forward and pushed Matt back against the door and pressed his lips to Matt's. After about half a minute, Jordan pulled back, all flushed in the face and looked Matt in the eye. "Don't say it doesn't matter, because it does" Jordan said and Matt grunted. He then pushed Jordan backwards until he fell down onto the couch and then Matt climbed on top of him. He sat on Jordan, cradling him between his legs, and leant down for the sweetest kiss he has ever had.

When Matt pulled back, just as flushed as Jordan, he looked into Jordan's eyes. "Are we on the same page now?" He asked him and Jordan nodded before moving forward so that Matt could understand that Jordan wasn't finished kissing him. As Matt understood this and leant down, Jordan grinned and pushed Matt backwards.

Matt stood up so he wasn't flung down on to the floor and glared at Jordan who was just grinning as he stood up as well. "I should have known you were just teasing me, you're a dickhead Jordan Terrell" Matt snapped in his face and stormed off. He threw the door open and stormed out of the studio, ignoring him as Jordan shouted his name and to come back. He didn't have a ride because he was supposed to get one with Jordan but he wanted to avoid him so he decided to walk home instead.

It wasn't a long walk but there were black clouds up ahead so there is a chance that he will be caught out in the storm before he manages to make it back to his place. Luckily though the weather held off and Matt managed to make it home before the storm hit. As he was walking, Jordan drove past him, questioning him if he wanted a lift but Matt just flipped him off.

Jordan just shrugged and drove off. Matt couldn't believe how much of a twat his crush was. He couldn't believe that he actually had a crush on him and that it wasn't lessened by the fact that he is nothing but a tease and a dickhead. If anything, it made Matt fall harder for him.

Matt was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the ford fiesta outside his home. He opened the door and closed it after him as he was still wrapped up in his venomous thoughts about the man he loved. Then the very man in his thoughts walked out of his lounge and pushed Matt against the door and once more captured his lips against his. "I didn't push you off to say get lost, Matt. I merely wanted to be the one on top" Jordan told him as he pulled away minutely, resting his forehead against Matt's. Both of them had their eye's closed and were breathing heavily.

"It felt like being rejected all over again, Jordan, I'm sorry if I misinterpretated it but it hurt and I've been hurt enough as it is" Matt said, suggesting to his last relationship which left him depressed and only Charlie Scene was able to even try and bring him out of it. It still there, the depression, but these days Matt can cover it up quite easily now that he had gotten use to it.

"I'm so sorry Matt, I should have thought about how it would effect you before doing anything like that" Jordan admitted and pulled away, pulling Matt along with him, he then walked back into the lounge and pushed Matt down on to the couch as he went into the kitchen. He came back with two cokes, surprising Matt as he usually goes straight for the beer. He hands one to Matt before sitting down next to him.

"It's alright Jordan; I just haven't fully gotten over Crystal. She came in, stole my heart and then drove off with it underneath her tyres." Matt said as a few tears came down his cheeks. "Well, I can promise you this, her heart is not so crushed. Seeing as how dark hearts don't break, they bruise" Jordan said, pinching lyrics from their second record. This earned a tiny chuckle from Matt but Jordan could see just how sad he really was in his eyes. "I'm fine, Jordan. I just need to move on and forget about that bitch" Matt winced as he said this but he knew it was true, no person in their right minds would do that to a person. "You really are not fine, Matt. I can see that, I just hope that you will find what's left of you and build anew from there." Jordan told Matt, who looked at him as though he never really noticed him before. He knew that Jordan can be a sensitive person at times; it just shocks him when it does actually happen because it isn't often you see anything but the party side of Charlie Scene.

"I know and I know just the person who could have any shot at helping me, if they wanted to" Matt said, and just as Jordan was about to ask who it is, Matt pressed his lips against Jordan's and Jordan grunted in agreement. Matt leaned backwards and Jordan climbed on top of him, doing all kinds of things to Matt's senses. Jordan pulled back, although one could see the desire in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready for another relationship, Matt? It only been about three months" Jordan asked, worried in case it was too soon for him to start getting closer to Matt in case Matt couldn't handle it. "Please Jordan, I need you, she has no hold over me anymore, I just wish I could kick her sorry ass" Matt told him and Jordan smirked. "When she sees you happy then that will be you kicking her ass" Jordan said and Matt smiled a genuine smile that hasn't appeared in so long. Maybe Matt was right, maybe Jordan is the one who could help him become whole again. Jordan just hoped so.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I'll sleep on the couch" Jordan asked and Matt shook his head. "Go for it, I seriously wouldn't mind, I hate this place when I'm all alone" Matt told Jordan, who just smiled sadly.

They ordered take out for dinner and Jordan texted everyone that he won't be at home if they need him for anything. After they finished their food, Matt took the rubbish into the kitchen and came back in to find that Jordan was lying down on the couch whilst trying to choose between two films.

"I'm guessing we are going to be watching some films tonight then?" Matt queried and Jordan looked up at him with a grin on his face. "Not really, I just wanted to look busy for the hell of it" Jordan admitted and threw the two DVD's down on the table as he sat up.

"So, what are we going to pass the evening with?" Matt asked him as Jordan pulled Matt down on top of him."Mmm, well, I was thinking maybe with some of this," Jordan started and then pulled Matt down into a kiss. "And then this," He added as he turned them around so that he was on top and Matt was lying down on the couch again. "Mmm, I think I like where this is going" Matt muttered as Jordan leant down so that his face was only centimetres away from Matt's.

"Then I was thinking maybe a bit more than this" Jordan finished and Matt moaned as Jordan moved his hands down Matt's chest and skimmed it over Matt's cock, which Jordan could tell has gone hard even through the jeans. Matt reached up with his hands and wrapped his fingers in Jordan's hair before pulling his face down to kiss.

As the kiss deepened and their tongues danced around each other, Matt felt a tingling in his chest and he knew that he had found love in the man on top of him. It was different than with Crystal, this felt real and perfect and anything he could ever dream about.

Matt pulled away for a second just to share his thought with Jordan. "Awe, I love you too, curly" Jordan replied and by the end of the night, they both ended up sleeping downstairs on the couch with Jordan cuddled on top of Matt. Both sleeping peacefully, for the first in so long for Matt.


	13. Christmas in Hollywood DK x Everyone

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Warning Smut warning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

As Matt woke up, he heard some sounds coming from downstairs. Once again, like on every other Christmas Day, he had slept until two in the afternoon. He has no need to wake up earlier because he has no one to celebrate the day with and he saw no point in celebrating a day on which bad things have happened on even if the rest of the world does.

As he got out of bed, he recognized a few voices that had risen loud enough for him to hear them. "Danny, thanks for the lift" He heard Dylan say to Danny who responded with a "Whatever, I don't mind". Matt shook his head and crawled back under his duvet, whatever they were doing; he knew he wanted no part of it. All he wanted to do was hide under his duvet until boxing-day came up.

He managed to fall asleep again and was woken up by someone banging on his bedroom door. "Do not disturb until after midnight tonight" Matt shouted at whoever it was and threw the duvet over his head in any attempt to ignore the banging on his door. "It's three in the afternoon, Matt" George said as he walked in and saw Matt hiding under his duvet. "Exactly, nine hours too early" Matt responded, his voice muffled by the duvet.

Just as he said this, Jorel walked past his door and saw George glaring at the bed. "What's going on?" Jorel asked and George pointed to the lump on the bed that is Matt hiding. "Matt, why are you hiding?" Jorel asked him and then Matt's hand came out of the covers to flip them off and then disappeared just as quickly.

George looked questioningly at Jorel and Jorel clicked on to what the looked was asking and a grin split across his face. He nodded at George and they both moved forward to one side of the bed. Got a grip underneath the mattress and lifted it up so that Matt was thrown off and fell onto the floor in a hugely audible thud. Matt swore at them viciously as he stood up and moved to go push both George and Jorel out the door whilst they were laughing their asses off.

"This is my house, and if I want to sleep until the next day then I can, I hate Christmas and anything else that goes along with it, something always fucks up so there is no point to any of it" Matt rushed out and slammed the door in their faces, this sobered them out of their laughing fit. They looked at each other and went down stairs to tell the others what had happened.

"But what does he mean by something bad always happens? Has something bad happened to him or something?" Danny asked and Dylan and Jordan shrugged to show that they have no idea. As Jorel was thinking about this, George swore out loud and whacked his hand against his forehead. "Of course he would hate Christmas," George started and everyone looked at him quizzically. "His mother died on Christmas five years ago, and then his father killed himself in grief the next day" George said quietly and he saw as the information clicked with everybody, and they all remembered. "Oh, I bet that would scare anybody off from celebrating Christmas ever again, but didn't he say that it was in between Christmas and New years day." Jordan said quietly as they all felt for their band member, who was still hiding upstairs.

George nodded, "He said that so that people wouldn't take as much pity on him as they would have done if they knew it had ruined Christmas for him" George explained and they all nodded to show that they understood.

"We have to help him move on, I understand that it's tough to lose even one of your parents, let alone both but he need's to get over it and not hide away from the world at every Christmas that comes." Jorel said and they all nodded, they knew he wasn't being cruel by saying these words and that it would be a lot healthier if Matt did let go, but they just didn't know how to help him.

"But how do we do that? It's not as though we can go up to him and say, hey I know your hurting and all but get a life, this ain't healthy" Dylan pointed out and they all shrugged. Then Danny suddenly had an idea and stood up.

"We can't say that because that could easily make things work, but what if we could show him that it is possible to have a Christmas where no-one gets hurt or die, that everyone can be happy?" Danny suggested and they all looked up at him in shock. "No offence but you have been reading way too many books" Jordan said and Dylan smacked him on the back of his head. "But it could work, he just needs help in realizing that not every Christmas is a bad one" Dylan, said sticking up for Danny.

Danny grinned and moved to sit on Dylan's lap, "see, sometimes reading books is actually helpful in real life problems" Danny said and kissed Dylan. Jorel got slightly jealous and decided to steal Danny off Dylan and they ended up making out right in front of everyone. None of them were bothered by it as it happens all the time to which ever one fancies it at the time, but this time George found it slightly annoying.

"Dudes, not everything is revolved around making out" He snapped and looked away sharply as Danny turned to look at him. "No, but most things should be" Jorel said as he got slightly wound up as George interrupted them. Dylan laughed and bro-fisted Jorel as Danny climbed off Jorel.

"Okay, who can make Christmas dinner in less than three hours?" Danny asked, taking the lead. Jorel put his hand up and Danny nodded. "Okay, then you and Jordan work on that, Dylan go upstairs and try and bring Matt out of some the sadness and I will text you when to bring him down. George and I will work on decorating the place. Does that sound like a crap plan or like a crap plan?" Danny asked sheepishly as they all looked at him. "It sounded great and we should all follow it" Jordan said as he stood up and took Jorel's hand in his and pulled him along into the kitchen. Dylan nodded and moved off the couch to head upstairs.

This left Danny and George alone in the lounge."How are we suppose to decorate without any decorations?" George asked him and Danny smiled. "I've got some at mine, I'll just need some help to cart them over and to put them up" Danny answered and George nodded. Danny walked over to where he put his keys and nodded his head towards the door to tell George to get a move on.

They climbed into Danny's truck and they headed off to Danny's place. "George, I'm sorry about before, what with me and Jorel kissing like that in front of you" Danny said quietly as he focused on the traffic. It seems as though everyone was headed somewhere today. "It's alright, I think I just got slightly jealous" George admitted and Danny took his hand in his. "You know, Jordan was looking at you for quite a while earlier, clearly wanting you." Danny said and George laughed "he wants everyone and everything, he has no boundaries where as the rest of us are happy with each other." And Danny couldn't argue against that so they were quiet for the rest of the ride.

........................................

As Danny and George were out getting the decorations, Jorel and Jordan were pissing about too much to make much progress. "I thought we were suppose to be eating ham, not you" Jorel said through his giggling fit as Jordan managed to pour syrup all over himself. "Ha, very funny Jay. My side split in laughter, oh wait no it's practically glued shut" Jordan said, cracking Jorel up again. Jordan grinned at the site of Jorel laughing so hard and moved forward to press his lips against Jorel's. Jorel moaned and kissed back whilst Jordan pressed him into the fridge behind them. They forgot all about making the food for a minute as they were all that was on the other's mind. As Jorel started to feel the syrup on Jordan's hands dry out, he remembered about the food and pushed Jordan away. "We are suppose to be cooking" Jorel said as Jordan went to go wash his hands and arms of the syrup. "I was cooking, it's not my fault you looked more delicious than this food." Jordan said and Jorel just shook his head and went back to preparing the food.

........................................

Up stairs, in Matt's room Dylan wasn't getting very far. "Matt! Don't ignore me, please? I only want to cuddle with you" Dylan whined from where he was standing by Matt's bed. Matt had gone back to hiding under his duvet after sorting it out after the mess George and Jorel made of it before. After getting no response yet again, Dylan decided to just climb in and cuddle up to him anyway.

As soon as Dylan was under the covers, Matt popped his head out from under them and cuddle up to Dylan almost immediately. Dylan saw that Matt had been crying, his eyes were red rimmed and there were tears stains running down his cheeks. "Oh, Matty" Dylan said and ran his hand through Matt's curls."I'm sorry, I just miss them a lot still, and I can't help but worry in case if I do ever celebrate Christmas again then someone else I love will die." Matt confessed into Dylan's shoulder and Dylan kiss the top of his head. "Don't worry Matty, it'll all be fine, I promise you" Dylan assured Matt and he looked up with tears in his eyes still. "I don't think your parents would want you to hide away from the world every Christmas, even though I understand that you feel the safest under this duvet of yours" Dylan continued and Matt gave out a sad chuckle. "But what if I were to lose one of you guys, I couldn't handle any more, I don't know if I can handle this." Matt admitted and Dylan pulled back to look Matt in the eyes. "Just give us this one day to show you that some Christmas's can be good. Let us show you that it can make a person happy and feel loved and not to have to fear anything going horribly wrong" Dylan begged Matt and Matt reluctantly nodded his head to show that he will give in just this once, just to give them a chance to prove his fears wrong as he really didn't want to be alone on any more Christmas's.

........................................

As Danny and George walked back into Matt's house with Danny's Christmas decorations, they smelt food from the Kitchen and both of their stomachs growled in hunger. "Damn, I can't wait for food" George muttered as he placed the box on the coffee table in the middle of Matt's lounge.

They took out the Christmas tree first and put all the decorations on it but the angel at the top; they were saving that for later. They placed tinsel on the fireplace and made the room look all homie and the felt proud with their work by the end. They took a look over the room and bro-fisted at their work. George looked over at Danny and saw how much he loved the sight in front of them and it warmed George's heart. He took Danny's hand in his and pulled him closer so that George could bend his head down and kiss Danny right on the lips.

"We should check on how Jordan and Jorel are doing with the food" George said as he pulled away from Danny whose eyes were clouded with longing. George felt the same longing in him and he knew Danny saw it in his eyes just as much as George saw it in his. They decided that the check up on the two in the kitchen could wait a while and they resumed at kissing.

.................................

In the kitchen, Jorel placed the ham in the oven and started on chopping the vegetables as Jordan sorted out the potatoes so they can have roasties, after he did this he worked on fixing the gravy and getting out the apple sauces and other extra's that he knew they would need.

"By the way, where are we eating this?" Jordan asked Jorel who was pouring in the vegetables in to the pan. "In the lounge, I doubt we will be able to clean up in time to serve the food in here." Jorel answered him and Jordan nodded as he went to check on the state of the lounge. As he walked through the door, he saw Danny and George making out on one of the couches.

"You do know we'll be eating in here in about an hour." Jordan said and startled them apart for a second. "Damn, since when did you turn into creeping Jesus" Danny complained and then pulled George back down. "Since never" Jordan threw back and shook his head. He walked back into the kitchen and thought about desert. "What are we having for desert, Jay?" He asked Jorel who was checking the ham whilst putting the potatoes in to cook. "Dylan is the one who usually deals with that stuff, text him" Jorel suggested and Jordan nodded.

....................................

"Mmm, that food smells delicious" Dylan said out loud as he continued to run his hand through Matt's hair. He had managed to get Matt out of bed long enough to change into some day clothes, and now they were just resting on top of the duvet.

Dylan heard their song War child being played and dug in his pocket for his phone. He opened it up and found that Jordan had texted him. "Matt, do you want to come down with me, I have to make desert cause they're all dipshits and don't know how to?" Dylan asked Matt, who just shrugged. "Come on, hang out with the rest of us" Dylan egged him on and Matt gave up and nodded. Dylan let out a small yay, and pulled Matt with him as he stood up. He then pulled Matt with him as he walked out the room and down the stairs.

As they saw the lounge, they both gasped as they took in the sight. Tears came to Matt's eyes as he noticed just how much effort they all put in to it and he jumped down the last of the stairs and ran straight into George and Danny, who stood up as they noticed someone was on the stairs, and engulfed them in a massive hug. "It's beautiful" Matt whispered and he felt both of their arms go around him just as tightly as his were around them. Jorel and Jordan had come in and were both grinning, just like Dylan, at the sight of Matt being so happy.

Jordan then hit Dylan on the shoulder and pointed to the kitchen. Dylan nodded and he went in with Jorel and Jordan following him, leaving the other three in the lounge.

"We just want you to know that we are here for you, Matt, no matter what" Danny said as Matt let go of them. Matt nodded to show that he knew this already and Danny grinned at him. Danny took his hand and dragged him over to the box of Christmas crackers by the fireplace. "Help me set these out" Danny told him and Matt nodded, George just sat down on the couch again and watched them as Matt held the box and Danny placed six crackers on the coffee table. They then put the box in the cupboard under the stairs and joined George on the couch as they waited on the three in the kitchen.

.........................................

"Right, I'm only going to cook the Christmas puddings and make some sauce up to go with it. I'm not doing anything from scratch so I don't know why you needed me to do this." Dylan said and looked at the other two. Jorel was checking the Ham and potatoes again whilst Jordan was making sure the vegetables don't over cook.

"Cause we didn't even know there was Christmas pudding in here" Jorel answered as he straightened up. "About another twenty minutes till it's done, maybe more" He told Dylan who nodded. "These won't take that long" He said as he put the Christmas pudding into the microwave and turned away from it. He headed to the cupboard by Jorel and pulled out the white sauce that they usually have with Christmas pudding as Dylan closed the cupboard, Jorel turned to face him and Dylan couldn't help but press his lips to Jorel's. Jordan came over and took the sauce from Dylan's hand, muttering about how he should do it and this left Dylan's hands free to roam over Jorel's chest as the kiss slightly deepened and it was Dylan's turn to be pushed back against a cupboard by Jorel as they fought for dominance.

Jordan walked out into the lounge to inform the others that it'll only be about another twenty minutes or so. "Or longer, seeing as how none of us can keep our hands off each other" He added with a grin and a wink at George who was sitting right next to Danny and Matt who are kissing just as deeply as the two in the kitchen. "Let's just hope the food doesn't burn or anything" George said and grinned as a Cheshire cat as Matt ended up lying down with his head on George's lap with Danny on top. Jordan shook his head, also grinning, and went back in to the kitchen to make sure tat nothing goes wrong in there. Danny was about to take his shirt off but George's calm hands moved to stop him and Danny looked up at him disappointedly. "Best tone it down till after dinner" George said and Danny reluctantly nodded but went back to kissing Matt who was practically floating on cloud nine. George didn't think that Matt ever thought that he could be happy again on Christmas Day. But thankfully they have managed to prove him wrong so far.

After about twenty minutes, Dylan, Jorel and Jordan came in holding two plates each and they handed one to the other three who were already sitting down and waiting. Half way through the meal, Matt went into the kitchen and came back balancing six glasses in one hand and two bottles of wine in his other hand. George rushed to help him so that he didn't drop anything and they downed the first bottle within ten minutes. They finished eating the food and passed comments on to the chefs who just grinned and then they took the dishes back to the kitchen and came back with bowls of Christmas pudding and typically, Dylan and Charlie had extra Rum sauce after their third helpings of the pudding. This time, Danny and George took the dishes back and when they came back out into the lounge, they all took part in pulling their crackers and reading out the jokes and facts. But just before the crackers, they all got Matt to place the angel on top of the tree whilst he was crying in happiness for his five boyfriends being there for him. As soon as they figured out that Matt was crying happily they all jumped up and engulfed him in a massive hug and shared a few happy tears with him as they were happy for Matt.

Matt couldn't stop grinning the entire time but at one point reality escaped him and he thought that he shouldn't be happy, that something bad is about to happen, that he shouldn't be celebrating the day. George saw as Matt's face dropped back into a false smile and was immediately worried. "Matt, what's the matter?" George asked him and everyone else turned to face the two of them. Matt was staring at his hands and there were tears pooling in his eyes. "I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be celebrating today, bad things always happen when I celebrate Christmas, people die and I don't want to lose you guys" Matt whispered and a few tears ran down his cheeks.

Jorel stood up and moved to crouch in front of Matt and take his hands in his. "Matt, you aren't going to lose us, not one of us. We are here for you and nothing can stop that. Nobody is going to die and there is absolutely nothing wrong with celebrating today. Your parents wouldn't want you to stop celebrating, they would want you to keep going on and be happy as much as possible." Jorel said as he rubbed his thumb against Matt's hand. Matt looked up and looked right into Jorel's eyes. "How do you know that?" Matt asked and Jorel sighed and pulled his left hand free and put it against Matt's cheek, who leaned into the touch and closed his eyes at the comfort. "Because I know that they were proud of their son and that he is one of the five most beautiful guys I have ever met. You deserve happiness Matt, no matter what might happen, bad things will always happen, we just have to work about overcoming the grief that follows. The other four being these dipshits." Jorel added at the end, earning a chuckle off Matt as the guys protested but awed at the same time.

"I would suggest drink some more wine but we kinda finished off the second bottle a while ago so I'm not sure what to suggest to help cheer you up." Jorel admitted and moved to sit back down on the couch. Then George shared a look with everyone but Matt and they all nodded to show they understood, whilst Matt was busy wiping the tears away.

"Time for a game, I think" George said and stood up. He walked off and came back with a knife. He placed it on the table and turned around to face the guys. "The first person that the knife lands on becomes the band slut for the night, how about that?" George asked and they all nodded their heads quickly, their eyes already starting to cloud with lust.

George spun the knife and to Matt's amazement, it landed straight on him. The others just grinned as Matt opened his mouth but couldn't bring any words out. He had never been a band slut before and didn't know what to do. Most of the time, the band sluts were mainly Danny and Dylan and they were amazing at it. George saw the fear in Matt's eyes and misinterpretated it.

"Unless you don't want to, nobody is forcing it" George said and Matt shook his head. "I don't mind, I just don't know..." Matt started off but Danny pounced on him and started kissing him as though the world is about to end and there isn't enough time. They had to peel Danny off Matt so they could share him and Matt suddenly loved the entire idea of it. He loved being the centre of attention like this, it made him tingle all over and they could all see this. Danny ripped Matt's shirt off, saying something about how he had been dying to do that since before dinner. They pulled him up off the couch and George went behind him and started kissing him along his shoulder blade. Matt leaned into the kisses and Jordan kissed Matt on the lips whilst everybody else ripped their shirts off. Jordan pulled away and Matt ripped his shirt off for him. George also pulled away as Jorel pulled George's shirt off for him and then he went back to Matt and reached around him with his arms and turned him around. George pressed his lips against Matt's and Jordan pulled Matt's arms around his back and tied them together with his bandana. Matt moaned into George's mouth as he tried to pull his wrists apart but couldn't. Jorel rubbed his hands along Matt's back whilst Danny worked to undo Matt's belt. George pulled away and grinned when he noticed that Matt's belt had been thrown into the corner and that Danny was know working on pulling Matt's trousers down. He pulled Danny back and shook his head.

"Jay, bring him to his knees" George said and Jorel looked up and grinned as he figured out what George was up to. Matt tried to pull his wrists apart again but Jordan shook his finger at him. "Oh no you don't" He said with a grin as Jorel started kissing along Matt's neck and was running his hands down his chest from behind. As Jorel stroked Matt's nipples, he moaned and felt his knees go weak at the joints and then his legs gave out on him and he ended up on his knees in front of them all. They surrounded him and unzipped each others trousers and pulled them down in front of Matt. Dylan then produced a scarf out of no where and tied it around Matt's neck like a collar and kept hold of it. As soon as the first pair of boxers went down, Matt leaped forward and took whoever it was in his mouth. It turned out to be Danny and Matt could hear his moans as he sucked on him but he was then yanked backwards as Dylan started to use the scarf to his advantage. Matt took this as a message and turned around to face Dylan who handed the scarf to Jorel, who grinned like an idiot.

As Matt went to lean forward to take Dylan, Jorel pulled him backwards and Matt went after him instead. They all took turns in holding the scarf and controlling Matt until he cried out in frustration.

"Uh oh, is little Matt getting frustrated?" Jorel teased him, behind Matt now as he was currently facing George and Danny again. Matt just gave the pretence of giving up and as Jordan handed the scarf back to Jorel, Matt leaped at him and this sent them both tumbling but ended up with Matt on top of Jordan, panting like a dog and Jordan grinning like an idiot. "Little Matty turned clever" Jordan complained as Matt bent down to kiss him, quite aware of Jordan being completely nude and him only half dressed. They had to work to peal Matt off Jordan and this only ended up with George kissing Jorel whilst Matt sucked him off. Jorel came loudly in Matt's mouth, moaning loudly in George's who had his hands locked in Jorel's hair. Then Matt started kissing Danny again as George yanked Matt's trousers down and then sucked on Matt and then Danny. Both of them moaning in each others mouth as they came. Jordan and Dylan sorted each other out while Jorel sucked on George as Danny and Matt continued making out right next to them.

After a while, they all ended up just lying down on the couches relaxing. On one couch, George was sitting down with Danny lying down on top of him with Matt on top, cuddled up to Danny. And on the other couch Jordan in the same position as George with Dylan lying down on him with Jorel cuddled up to him like Matt with Danny. They had found some blankets and they were thrown over the guys as they all started to doze off.

"Thank you guys, for showing me that not all Christmas's are bad" Matt said quietly and Danny tightened his arms around Matt. "Don't worry about it, Matty. We are all here for you" George said as he ran his hand through Matt's curls. One by one, they all fell asleep with Matt being the first and Jordan being the last as he looked at his beautiful boyfriends and felt nothing but love towards each and every single one of them. They have all been through a lot of shit and each have battled through with the help of the others.


	14. Don't let the dead bite!! CS x JD

As Jordan helped Danny to the couch in his lounge, he looked up and saw Jorel quickly walking up the stairs to the top floor of Danny's house. He thought he saw tears glistening on his boyfriend's cheek but Jordan couldn't be sure. Danny gasped in pain as he turned to move the cushions behind him and Jordan felt bad once again. He always did whenever he remembered that he was one of the ones who voted Deuce out. It was only because they booted him and replaced him with Danny that Deuce kept attacking them, mainly focusing on the one who replaced his sorry ass. A bunch of deuce sympathizers ambushed Danny as he was walking home and beat the shit out of him. Luckily they couldn't do that much damage as George and Dylan were headed to Danny's as well and kicked their asses. Danny was in a lot of pain and had to be taken to E&R just to make sure no fatal damage had been caused but thankfully it was just a lot of bruising so they sent him on his way with some painkillers.

George took the painkillers from Danny and took them to the bathroom to place in the cupboard where all the other medications and things are. They all decided to stay with Danny for the rest of the day at least as he is paranoid in case the sympathizers decide to come after him again.

As Danny started to fall asleep against Matt with his head on his shoulder, George came down and put his arm on Jordan's shoulder. "You should go upstairs and check on Jay, this will affect him more than most of us as he was the closest to the bastard that caused this." George told Jordan quietly, and Danny overheard this and looked up with the urge to sleep clear in his eyes. "I'm so sorry" Danny whispered as he turned his head into Matt's shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Danny" George said as Dylan sat next to Danny on his other side. Dylan put his hand on Danny's arm and Danny turned around and Dylan engulfed him in a hug as he saw that Danny had started crying. "If it weren't for me, then Jay wouldn't be hiding upstairs all depressed, I should have rejected the offer for the place in the band, and it would have saved all of this trouble." Danny said, mumbling into Dylan's chest. "We would have booted him anyway, he was way more trouble than this, it just pains us every time they hurt you. And Jay is only down because he was his best friend and didn't want to believe that Aron would do such a thing but knows that he would." George told Danny and nodded to Jordan to head up and check on his boyfriend.

Jordan nodded and headed upstairs. He found Jorel in Danny's bedroom sitting on his bed. Jorel was watching something on his phone and he saw a few tears run down Jorel's cheeks as Jordan realised that his boyfriend was watching some videos of them all before Deuce left. Jordan's heart ached as he hated the sight of Jorel being down so much that he is reduced to tears but this is happening quite often lately as haters have started attacking Danny in some way much more often than they used to.

"Jay, is everything alright?" Jordan asked as he walked into the room. Jorel looked up in shock and quickly moved to brush the tears away from his face. "Yeah, just peachy" He answered and moved to walk out the room. Jordan reached out and grabbed Jorel's wrist before he could escape. He then pulled Jorel back to the bed and made him sit down. "Tell me" Jordan ordered and a few more tears escaped Jorel. Jorel went in for a hug and was met halfway by Jordan who saw just how much his boyfriend needed comfort. "I just can't believe that he could cause so much shit and pain to a person," Jorel started and Jordan didn't say anything as he knew there was more to be said. "And I can't believe that I voted for him to stay in, I thought that he could change and wasn't such a twat, but instead he turned worse" Jorel finished and broke down. He only started crying a bit more, but this was worse than he usually reacts to stuff. This was worrying as Jordan had never seen Jorel cry so much, he's usually a suffer in silence type but he's glad that he is there to try and help comfort Jorel.

"You were his best friend, you had to believe that he could change, we all wanted to believe it but we couldn't bring ourselves to risk it" Jordan whispered to Jorel as he started to calm down. "It doesn't matter anyway" Jorel said and stood up. "I'm heading to the bathroom, back in a minute" Jorel told Jordan, who nodded and stood up as well. "I'll be downstairs if you need me" Jordan told Jorel and walked out of the bedroom. Jorel stood there for a second to gather his thoughts and then headed to the only bathroom in the house.

As he walked in, he found the cupboard which Jorel knew Danny kept all kinds of medicinal stuff in. He opened the cupboard and found the newly prescribed drugs that Danny had for the beatings and took the plastic container with him as he headed back to Danny's bedroom after going toilet. He didn't lie, he actually did need the toilet but it was purely coincidence that he needed it at that time.

He sat down on Danny's bed and did some thinking, a lot of it. He couldn't stop the pain in his chest as he thought about the amount of times that Deuce has attacked Danny in some way or other. He has stolen their lyrics and twisted them into cruel things, he has outright sung shit about Danny, a bunch of Haters keep attacking him because of Deuce and Jorel couldn't help but feel guilty as he wanted to keep Deuce in their band. Even though Deuce knew that they spoke about kicking him out and replacing Danny with him and that Deuce would have attacked him just on the off chance that they did kick him out, Jorel still voted to keep him in.

The tears kept pouring down Jorel's face and he knew how to end it, to end the pain of his former best friend turning into a twat, of his now best friend's boyfriend's pain and spilt blood, to just end it all. He opened the bottle, not even bothering to read what it says and downed them all. He just swallowed them crushed up and dry, not even bothering to get a drink. And once the very last one had been consumed, he sat there on the edge off Danny's bed and just waited for the effects to kick in, if they were going to.

...........................

As Jordan reached the bottom of the stairs, he found that Danny had fallen asleep with his head on his boyfriends lap. "How long has he been asleep?" He asked Dylan, who looked up from playing with Danny's hair. "'Bout ten minutes" He mumbled, not speaking to loudly as he didn't want to wake Danny up.

"How's Jay?" George asked as he and Matt walked in to the room from the kitchen holding four can's of cokes. Jordan shrugged as he caught his as Matt chucked it at him. "Not good, he blames himself for what keeps happening to Danny cause he voted to keep Deuce in" Jordan told them and they all looked down at Danny, sleeping whilst his face scrunches up every time he takes a too deep a breath. "He shouldn't do that to himself, it's our fault for voting him out if anything" Matt said and Dylan nodded. "It was inevitable, nobody can force a person into doing the things that Aron has done" George said and walked out into the kitchen as he downed his can. George was the only other person who had gotten close enough to Deuce like Jorel had. Those three used to be a trio until Deuce started turning greedy and kept wanting more and more and was never satisfied with what he had. Then George drifted away from the two slightly as Deuce turned worse and started demanding personal assistants and other stuff which they couldn't afford to even dream about. They eventually had enough of his behaviour and gave him the boot.

They decided to rest for a while and just watch a movie whilst they waited for Danny to wake up and Jorel to come downstairs. Near the end of the movie, Danny woke up and was in more pain than before he went to sleep. Dylan offered to go get his meds for him but Danny claimed that he should get them, that he needed to move his stiff legs any way.

As Danny headed upstairs, Jordan decided to head up as well to check on his boyfriend who hasn't come down at all.

As Jordan opened the door, he saw Jorel lying down on the floor next to the bed and immediately thought that he had fallen asleep there. But then he saw an empty bottle of pills on the bed above him and all thoughts went out the window and Jordan couldn't help but just stare in shock as his brain tried to figure out some logical reasoning. Just then, Danny walked into to the room, just looking at Jordan and not seeing Jorel on the ground.

"Hey, Jordan, have you seen where George put my pills, I can't find them..." Danny started to say but was cut off as Jordan pointed to the bottle on the bed and Danny saw Jorel unconscious on the floor. He figured out what happened and cursed out loud. He then rushed out of the room and went to get the others for help. As Danny did this, Jordan sank to the floor next to his boyfriend and pressed his two fingers to Jorel's neck. To his relief, there was a pulse but it was very faint and slow and his relief turned into fear as he thought about how easily that faint pulse could stop and not start up ever again. There was foam coming out of Jorel's mouth and Jordan could hear that Jorel was having trouble to breath so he moved Jorel into the recovery position and tilted Jorel's head back to clear his airway some.

Danny came rushing back into the room with George following. Dylan and Matt had also ran up but stayed in the landing as they all watched George check Jorel's pulse before he was handed the phone by Matt.

He dialled in the number for the emergency service.

"Uh, hi I have an emergency. My mate has over taken some..." George paused as he read the bottle on the bed, "codeine" He finished and waited as he listened to what the person said on the other end of the phone.

"Uh, I'm not sure, I think about twelve" George responded and looked over to Jordan who was silently crying into Matt's arms as Dylan had his around Danny's and was trying to make him sit down as he seemed to be in a lot of pain with his chest.

"About an hour and a half ago, I can't be sure though as he was upstairs by himself" George told the person and listened they spoke.

"He is foaming at the mouth, is unconscious and is having trouble breathing but has been moved into the recovery position and his head has been tilted back slightly" George told them and nodded as he went to check his pulse. "It's very faint and slow" he answered and nodded his head and gave Jorel's details to them.

As George hung up, he looked over to his mates and saw the panic in their eyes. "The ambulance should be here soon" He told them and they all nodded to show that they heard him. Jordan had calmed down for now although they could all see that he just wanted to run away screaming and crying. Danny was resting against the door frame, clutching his chest as the pains were still strong but was more concerned for Jorel. The foam in his mouth scared them more than anything and he had gone seriously pale and looked dead to them almost.

The paramedics arrived after a while and Danny had to move outside of the bedroom with Dylan so he wasn't in the way when they reached the bedroom. As they went inside the bedroom, the third paramedic moved everybody else out of the room so that they had space to get to Jorel and to take him out on the stretcher. They cleared his throat as much as possible and placed an oxygen mask over his throat to help him breathe some.

They rushed him downstairs and into the back of the ambulance after asking George for the bottle which held the drugs and George pointed to it on Danny's bed. They didn't give any one the chance to opt to go with them and rushed Jorel off to hospital, leaving them standing on Danny's drive way shocked and scared for their brother and boyfriend.

"Right, I will drive seeing as how Danny is in too much pain to drive so the rest of get in the car." George ordered them and shocked them all into moving in a daze towards the car. They climbed, Matt calling shotgun, leaving Dylan, Danny and Jordan to squish into the back which ain't much of a big deal as they rested against each other any way.

After locking the house up, George climbed into the driver's seat and started up the engine. He pulled away from the house and headed towards the hospital whilst passing the creepy shut down mental asylum on the way. The place is known to be the most haunted place in California.

As they reached the hospital, they had no news so they waited in one of the waiting rooms until some Doctor came and gave them some. They were there for what felt like hours as they waited. Danny had managed to fall asleep with his head on Dylan's shoulder as Dylan had slouched down and fell asleep himself. Matt fell asleep on the other side of Dylan with his head rested against Jordan who was just busy staring off into space as he thought about the day.

"What is it?" George asked Jordan, who jumped at the sudden noise. "I just can't help but keep thinking about how I knew there was something wrong with him than the just the usual sadness we see from him these days. I practically knew he was going to do something, I saw him watching videos form when Aron was still with us and there were tears in his eyes. I asked him about and he told me about how he couldn't believe that Aron had turned the way he is and Jay had voted to keep him in" Jordan said as tears rolled down his face. "I knew he wasn't telling me everything and that there was a lot more to it but I just let it at that and didn't press the issue. I should have though; I could have saved him from this." Jordan said as he fought to keep the sobs to himself whilst keeping still so as to not disturb Matt. George felt a few tears slip down his own cheeks and quickly moved to wipe them away. He moved to sit next to Jordan and Jordan rested his head against George's chest as George engulfed him in a hug. This ended up in Matt slipping off his shoulders and landing on Jordan's lap but it didn't wake him up. Jordan let out a few more tears and in turn, staining George's shirt with his tears.

"Sorry, I ruined your shirt" He mumbled as he struggled to fight the sleep that had suddenly come to stake a claim on him. "It's fine, don't worry about it, just go to sleep, Jordan" George said and Jordan didn't respond in any way other than following George's order.

George followed suit and soon, all five of them were asleep on the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room as hopefully, somewhere else in this building, their mate was getting his life saved.

.................................. About an hour later

George woke up to Dylan shaking his shoulder and saw that there was a doctor not far from them looking directly at them as they all woke up.

"Is there news?" George asked as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. "Yes, we managed to prevent the drugs from causing any further action. But I'm afraid that we weren't as successful in counteracting the reactions that has already taken place." The doctor told them and almost winced as she noticed the tears slip down their cheeks as the figured out what was coming next.

"It is hard to say how his body will react from now on, it could heal and he should wake up and be perfectly fine eventually, or it could turn for the worst." The doctor told them, "I suggest you go and say your goodbyes before it does, although there is a chance that Jorel Decker can make it, I wouldn't bet on it too heavily as it is not the likely out come." The doctor said and moved to leave the room. "Wait, can we go see him?" George asked and the doctor turned around. "Of course, I will send a nurse in so that she can show you to where you friend is" The doctor told them and left the room. Jordan couldn't take it anymore and the tears just kept flowing thickly but still he stayed silent.

The nurse came and took them to Jorel, and as they walked in, they saw that he had a bunch of wires that they didn't know about, hooked up to him and were keeping him alive. Jordan walked up to him and took Jorel's hand in his. "I'm so sorry, Jay. I should have been there for you" Jordan whispered and sank down into the chair next to the bed with his hand still connected with Jorel's. "Jordan, don't say that, you were there for him as much as was possible, it was up to him to speak out but he couldn't so he chose the easier path, it is not your fault at all" George said quietly as he placed his hand on Jordan's shoulder.

They all said their goodbyes together because they knew that none of them would be able to say it with out support from the other guys. None of them could believe that everything that has happened has actually happened as it felt like everything had taken on a dream like quality.

Jorel showed no sign of response and they decided that Jordan should be left alone with Jorel as they were the closest but that they would all wait outside the room just in case he needed them. The doctor came back about an hour later and told them that she will call them if there is any change and she took all of their numbers for the records.

After spending a couple of hours just talking to Jorel's sleeping form, they decided that it was best to wait at home. None of them wanted to be alone so they decided to crash at Jordan's house which was the closest to the hospital. There were two spare bedrooms so Dylan and Danny shared one, Matt had the other whilst George opted to sleep on the couch.

They ended up staying in Jordan's house for a few weeks as they were all worried about him and didn't want him to be alone so he could do something that would end up in him joining Jorel on the deathbed. They also wanted to stay together anyway as they were scared that something else would happen to one of them as something bad has already happened to two of the members. Danny had been prescribed some more painkillers as the pain in his chest and all over his torso reduced him to tears quite a few times and he promised himself that he would always either carry them with him or lock them up somewhere.

As the days went by, their concern for their comatose friend gradually got worse and then better and then worse again as his condition keeps improving and then deteriorating. At some points Jorel would be stable and on the road to recovery and possibly waking up, but then some problem would show itself and cause their mates body to almost give up but somehow Jorel had stayed strong and battled through it.

Not only were they hoping that Jorel would wake up soon so that they could see him moving and talking again, but so that Jordan would be brought out of his depression that he has fallen into since Jorel had first tried to take his life. Quite a few times one of them would walk into a room and would find Jordan sitting there with a knife in his hand and sometimes they would have caught as he was slashing himself or just before. But each time they would talk to him gently and take the knife away and say stuff about how Jorel has improved so much within the last twenty four hours and he would just break down in whoever caught him's arms and they would just hold him and just let him cry. They eventually locked up all the lethal objects in his house and kept an eye on him at all times.

They went and visited Jorel every day, sometimes they would all go or just a couple of them would go. Today though, they all visited as they felt like it was going to be a good day.

As they walked through the door to the wing that they held Jorel in, a nurse who has become familiar waved to them and walked up to them to pass on some news. "His condition has improved a lot since you showed up yesterday, there is talk about him possibly waking up today but don't get your hopes up." The nurse warned them as Jordan let out a gasp at the thought of being able to look into his boyfriend's eyes again. Danny squealed in delight even though the nurse had told them to not hope, but none of them could hold themselves back from hoping and the nurse could see this. They have all been longing to hear their mate's voice for so long. They all missed his company dearly and would do anything to get him back.

They rushed into the room and Jordan took his usual seat next to the bed and clasped his hand with Jorel's. He had hoped to feel some response like Jorel's fingers twitching but he had no such luck and a few tears escaped as he felt the hope being crushed. As soon as they saw this response from Jordan, they all felt bad and their hopes floating away as they all knew that Jordan hoped more than any of them that Jorel would wake up.

They spent the usual two hours talking to him and just catching him up on everything that he has missed out on even though they knew that there was little chance of him actually hearing them.

As they were about to leave again, they left Jordan in the room with Jorel as they all waited outside like they do every time and where waiting as Jordan shouted for them to come back in. They all rushed in to see a huge smile on Jordan's face.

"He moved his hand, he squeezed my hand slightly but it's better than nothing right?" He asked in a rush and they all nodded quickly. They all circled the bed and told Jorel how proud they were of his improvements. They felt that this only encouraged him to keep trying as Jordan felt another tightening of Jorel's hand that held his.

"Come on, Jay; open your eyes, please?" Dylan begged his best friend and they all saw it as Jorel struggled to open his eyes. They flickered open and close a few times before Jorel managed to sustain enough energy to keep them open. They all cried out happily as they saw him awake for the first time in weeks.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you awake" Jordan said as tears ran down his cheeks, this time though they were happy tears. Jorel lifted his arm and wiped away tears from Jordan's face and tried to smile around the ventilator tube. They saw him attempt it but give up as it looked more like a scowl. George left to see if he could find anyone to take the tube out and they all took turns in holding Jorel's hand that isn't held by Jordan and just told him how they have been there talking to him everyday and that they weren't sure if they were ever going to see him awake again. He had a few tears when he learnt how he scared them all but couldn't say anything because of the tube in his throat.

His doctor came in and shooed them all out so she can take the tube out and do a check on all of his vitals and make sure that he is breathing fine by himself. She finished the check up and left the room saying that they can all go in but don't over work him.

As soon as they were surrounding Jorel again, his face lit up and he reached out for Jordan's hand, who immediately put his hand in Jorel's searching one. They could all tell that Jorel was on the road to recovery as the grip was ten times stronger than what it had been not long ago.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you like that" He hoarsely said as his throat was as dry as hell, Dylan walked up to the bedside table and poured his best friend a drink of water and then handed it to him once he was sure that Jorel could hold it without spilling it every where. "We thought you were going to die, you were lying there, practically blue and there was foam coming out of your mouth, Jay. I never ever want to see that ever again, do you hear me?" Danny demanded through a blur of tears and Jorel nodded as Danny delved in for a hug. Jorel hugged back as tightly as he can and had to work to keep himself from crying as much as Danny was but a few tears still escaped as it registered with him just how much they cared about him.

"I'm so sorry, I just couldn't deal with it anymore, I hated myself and I hated the fact that I voted for an evil piece of shit to stay in the band even though I knew that he would have gone after you, Danny, just to eliminate any chance of kicking him out any way." Jorel admitted and Danny squeezed his hand. "Jay, you were his best friend for god knows how long, it isn't your fault that you wanted him to change. I would be worried if you didn't vote to keep him in, but it's all in the past now any way. He has heard what happened and has laid off quite a bit." Matt told Jorel as he dove in for a hug this time, to which Jorel also returned. After that, he ended up hugging every body, including Danny for the second time as he still couldn't quite believe that Jorel was actually awake and is talking.

"Is it bad that I think I'm dreaming right now?" Danny asked out loud and sighed as he was pulled in for a hug by Dylan. "If so, then I don't ever want to wake up" He said and Dylan chuckled. "Come on, let's go get some coffee" Dylan said and they both headed off to the cafeteria downstairs.

Jorel was kind of scared as Jordan still hadn't said anything since he had fully woken up. Jorel looked over to his boyfriend and saw Jordan looking down at their hands, tears staining his face. Jorel was about to speak up but Jordan snapped his head up and looked Jorel in the eyes. "I was so prepared to join you if you had died, you know. I almost woke up ever morning expecting that you had died during the night. I can't deal with it, Jay, please never make me go through this again because I can't" Jordan said and Jorel gasped as Jordan broke down. "I promise, Jordy, I'm so sorry" Jorel said as the tears he has been suppressing since Danny broke down over flowed and broke the banks of his eyes as they fell down his cheeks in steady flows. Jorel pulled on Jordan's hand motioned for him to join him on the bed. Jordan nodded and climbed up so that Jorel could cuddle up to him without straining himself too much.

After a while they had both calmed down and Jorel had started to doze off with his head on Jordan's chest as they all talked about how he will move in with Jordan after he gets let out so neither of them will be alone. George mentioned something about how he will head over to Jordan's later and remove all the locks that he had placed on cupboards over the weeks to hide all the lethal stuff away from Jordan and Jorel gasped lightly as he heard about this but didn't have enough energy to do anything else about it. He made a mental note to ask him about it when they are alone, but not before he had a nap. He fell asleep to the soothing tone of his boyfriend and was out cold by the time Danny and Dylan came back into the room with five cups of coffees.

They shared them out and one by one they left, promising to return the next day at some point to check on how Jorel is doing. Eventually it was just Jordan, Jorel and George in room as George was just about to leave.

"If you need anything, just call me and I'll be there" George told Jordan as he stood in the door way. Jordan nodded and said thanks for everything and then George went, leaving Jordan running his hand through Jorel's hair as he slept.

.................................. The next afternoon

As Jordan helped Jorel into some fresh clothes, George came in to the room and threw Jordan his keys. "I believe they are yours" He said as he hugged Jorel. "Thanks" Jordan replied and they waited for the nurse to come in to sign Jorel out.

She came in and handed some papers over for him to sign, and after he did that he handed them back to her. "I hope we don't see you in here again" she said with a smile at Jorel who chuckled quietly. "Definitely not on my part" He responded and she waved at him as she left the room.

They walked out of the room and the hospital and soon they were in Jordan's ford fiesta, heading home to his. The guys had already moved all of Jorel's stuff in for him whilst he was recovering and he couldn't thank them enough. He mentioned this out loud and Jordan grinned. "Maybe in a month or so, we can have a party where you can do a speech or something" Jordan suggested and Jorel laughed quietly. He was still feeling weak and looked really pale to every one else but the pain was no longer there as he had listened to them and looked past his own guilt and saw what they had been saying all along.

George had left them alone after a cup of coffee and Jordan was doing some cleaning as Jorel was resting on the couch. After a while, Jorel had started dozing off and Jordan picked him up and carried him up stairs and into their bedroom. He helped him get ready for bed and then got ready himself. He thought about how it was only seven in the evening but then he thought about that it doesn't hurt to go to bed early. He cuddled up to the already unconscious Jorel and fell asleep peacefully, for the first time in way too long.


	15. Please sigh my last breath, I would die for you DM x JD

Warning, might be a bit sad:):(

 

"Danny! Wait up for me" Jorel shouted to Danny as he was crossing the road. Danny has already crossed the road and was waiting on the other side for his boyfriend. As Jorel was near the other side, a bus driver wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and swerved into a bollard on the side of the road. The front of the bus crumpled and the back of the bus swerved around and the entire thing tipped upside down and rolled right into the people crossing the road.

"JOREL!" Danny screamed as he witnessed the bus collide with his boyfriend. He couldn't believe his eyes and the next thing he knew was that the bus had stopped moving a few meters away. He was holding an unconscious Jorel in his arms with blood dripping from a deep wound on the side of his head. Jorel was completely limp in Danny's arm and his head kept rolling off into an unnatural position. Danny had tears streaming down his face and couldn't keep in the gasp of relief as he felt for a pulse and found one. It was slow and faint but Danny knew it was there.

People were all around them surrounding other victims of the incident but Danny was only aware of Jorel in his arms. He heard screaming and almost believed that it was inside his head but realized that it was people mourning for the people who had died. He looked around and saw a mother holding a limp child in her arms. She held the child close to her heart and Danny felt her grief-filled sobs in his own chest. He watched as the mother found some sharp debris near her and kissed her child on the head before plunging the sharp piece of debris right into her chest. Danny gasped in shock as he didn't believe that the woman would have enough strength to plunge the debris that deep. The woman looked over to Danny and then fell forward next to her child and Danny knew that the mother was now dead.

There were sirens off in the distance and he just sat there, numb, whilst staring down at his boyfriends face. He almost looked dead already but Danny knew he wasn't. Paramedics were swarming the scene and there were many ambulances ready to cart people off to the hospital. A paramedic stopped in front of Danny and bent down slowly to check Jorel's pulse. "We've got two live ones over here!" The paramedic shouted and a couple more paramedics rushed over with a stretcher. They placed the stretcher in front of them and the first paramedic moved until he was behind Danny. He then carefully pulled Danny away from Jorel as they loaded him up on to the stretcher and rushed him off to the hospital. The paramedic behind Danny made him stand up and walked him over to the ambulance with Jorel being loaded into and helped him climb up. The paramedic then left the back of the ambulance to close the doors on them and climbed in to the front. As Danny sat there staring at Jorel's sleeping face, the paramedics were rushing around trying to figure out how to help Jorel.

They reached the hospital and they rushed Jorel out, leaving Danny behind in a daze. The paramedic who drove them there saw Danny in the back still and climbed in to help him out. The paramedic walked Danny into E&R and called over a nurse. It was ten that Danny realized that the wetness on his face wasn't tears; it was actually blood coming from a cut on his head. A piece of debris must have struck him whilst he was staring at the uncontrollable bus in panic. The nurse took Danny into a cubical and cleaned his wound. The stinging from the anti-septic wipes brought him out of the daze and he started asking the nurse about Jorel.

"He is in surgery, right now sweetie. Would you like me to call any one for you?" she asked him and he nodded. "Can you call George Ragan for me please, and tell him to bring the others?" He asked the nurse and she nodded as he handed her his phone with George's number pulled up on the screen. "I'll go call him and why don't you wait in the waiting room for them, sweetie?" She suggested and Danny nodded. The nurse helped him up and held the door open for him as he walked out of the door. She showed him the way to the waiting room and he sat there by himself as the nurse went and make the phone call she promised to make.

After waiting about quarter of an hour, with his arms wrapped around himself for comfort, he saw George walk up to the receptionists desk and saw the nurse who dealt with Danny point over to him in the waiting room. George looked over and saw Danny sitting there with his arms wrapped around him and ran over to him, ignoring the nurse as she told him no running. He ran into the waiting room and Danny stood up and George walked up to him and pulled him in a hug. Danny saw the other guys walking calmly into the room but each of them had fear as the main feature on their faces.

"There was a bus and Jorel and, and..." Danny started but could say any more as all the suppressed emotion made its way out of him and he just broke down in George's arms as George directed them to the seats behind them. The other three sat evenly on either side of them and they all just sat there waiting anxiously as they awaited Jorel to be out of surgery.

About an hour later, a doctor walked in to the room with an expression that read too many endings has been witnessed. "Jorel Decker?" He questioned quietly and Dylan put his hand up for them. The doctor walked over and Danny resisted the urge to move away from him. He just looked like he had bad news waiting for them. "I'm sorry to say, but Jorel didn't make it. There was just too much damage to his organs. You can go and say your goodbyes." He said quietly and Danny couldn't think reasonably. He just started screaming about how the doctor is just messing with their heads and that Jorel is in fact waiting for them in one of the rooms. George kept trying to hold Danny back but Danny ran off to where the doctor said Jorel was being held. Danny ran into the room and just stopped halfway through the room and he knew that the doctor had been truthful. He felt it all around him, the death. He didn't have to see Jorel to know it was true, he could feel it. He fell to his knees just as the others caught up with him and George had to dive to prevent Danny from injuring himself.

George helped Danny to his feet and let him cling on to George's arm as they moved closer. Dylan, Matt and Jordan were already standing by the bed and were all crying loudly as they mourned for their brother. Danny reached out and ran his fingers through Jorel's hair, silently promising Jorel that he'll be there with him sooner rather than later. He leant down and kissed Jorel's cold and ashen forehead, tears dripping onto his face. He turned away from Jorel and into George's embrace as George cried for their lost band member.

After a while, they left after being urged by the doctor and headed home. Jordan and George decided to stay with Danny as he is going to be the worst off. Dylan went home with Matt as they needed each other and believed that Danny would be well enough with Jordan and George with him and that they shouldn't over-crowd his house.

As Danny fell asleep against George on the couch in Danny's lounge, George picked him up and carried him upstairs to bed. As he covered Danny with his duvet, George felt a cold breeze practically go through him and checked to see if the window was open. It was closed and even locked tight so this left George confused but he didn't dwell too much on it and left the room without making any sounds. What he didn't know was that Jorel was standing in the very spot in which George felt the cold breeze. He tried his best to get further attention from George but nothing worked. He stood right in front of him and screamed at the top of his lungs but George didn't even hear a whisper. He wanted to follow George out of the room and keep running through him until he figures out its more than just a breeze but when Jorel had accidently done it before, it had drained him. He was left feeling empty but empty of what he didn't know.

As the days went by, Danny refused to come out of his bedroom and wouldn't even answer to knocks on his bedroom door. The only time he went out of his room was to go to the bathroom. Whenever Jordan or George would bring food or drink up to him, he would refuse it and they would leave on the table by the door. It got to the point where they would start shouting at him until he ate but he wouldn't eat much then, he would put food in his mouth, chew it and sometimes he would swallow it or other times he would run to the bathroom and spit it out. He had no taste for food or drink any more.

Even as Dylan and Matt came over, they still couldn't get Danny to eat and he started becoming thinner and thinner, paler and paler. They all were worried as they cannot lose another person close to them so they would go in and scream at him to eat and left in tears as he screamed back about how there is no point. Eventually they kept finding Danny sleeping due to the weakness and they would wake him up and tried to get him to at least drink something whilst he wasn't fully awake yet. This succeeded a few times and Danny would get angry at them and slam the door in their faces.

Even Jorel tried to help him, he kept walking through Danny, making him shiver and Jorel felt that Danny guessed that it wasn't the wind but he never acted on it. But sometimes, Jorel would catch him whispering stuff to him. "I should be up there with you, I can't stand it anymore. It hurts, Jay, it hurts so much. Why did it have to be you that died, why couldn't it have been me?" Danny asked out loud as he felt a cold breeze go through him again and Jorel smiled to himself as he knew Danny was aware of him. Jorel ached to comfort Danny but he didn't know how and walking through Danny and making him shiver took a lot out of him. So all he could do was stand in front of him or crouch even, and just stare at Danny as he cried again.

I'm here Danny; I love you so much, please know this in your heart. Jorel said but he knew that Danny could never hear him, nobody can and Jorel felt as lonely as he does as he haunts the place, unable to talk to anyone and unable to comfort the one who had loved him so dearly and still did.

"Danny, we're all scared for you, if you continue like this god knows what will happen" George said through the bedroom door as he tried to reason with Danny yet once again. Danny was sitting on the floor on the other side of it, preventing George from being able to open it without force. "God is just some selfish dumbass who steals people's loved ones away from them just for the hell of it. I don't care, hopefully I will just die off" Danny said, his voice muffled as it came through the door. Danny was surprised but glad that George didn't force the door open as they both know that George is perfectly capable of it. Danny could hardly hold his own weight up as he is that weak these days.

"Please, just talk to us" George pleaded and Danny made no response, just curled up against the door and silently cried. He heard it as George gave up and walked away. Danny crawled away from the door and up to his bed. He then crawled underneath the bed and ripped the knife from where it was taped to the bottom of his bed frame. He was surprised that he was able to hide the knife from the guys but he figured that they didn't want to believe that he could pull it off so they didn't go overboard in hiding away the sharp stuff.

Danny felt another cold breeze as Jorel kept floating in and out of him screaming at the top of his lung to try and get Danny to stop. "I just want to be with you, Jay. I can't stop the hurt, it's the only way" Danny said and shakily stood up on his feet. He felt cold lingering on his skin and it felt like a cold hug and he cried out as he longed for Jorel's touch.

"Please forgive me Jay." He whispered and then plunged the knife into his stomach as deep as he could go. He cried out in pain but smiled through at the same time because he knew that he is on his way to Jorel. He fell to his knees with a heavy thud and then toppled over and almost immediately started to lose consciousness. Jorel was floating right above him, screaming Danny's name and to not give in, to fight death for him. He felt it as Danny heard him in his chest as Danny made a small sound. "I'll try" Danny whispered and then passed out with Jorel weeping silently above him.

George and Jordan heard the thuds and ran upstairs to see what they were, they rushed into the bedroom and practically shat themselves as they saw Danny lying on the ground with blood pouring out of the wound in his stomach with the knife still in him.

Jordan pulled his phone out and was immediately calling an ambulance as George went to check Danny's pulse. As he neared Danny, he felt the cold breeze again but prominently than last time and figured out what it was. "Don't worry, Jay. He'll be fine" George whispered as found a pulse in Danny's wrist. He felt the breeze leave him and then return and knew that it was Jorel responding.

After Jordan had hung up and told George that an ambulance was on its way, he called Matt and told him what had happened and that he and Dylan should meet them in the hospital.

The ambulance came and rushed Danny off into hospital, where they immediately took him into surgery to try and save him. George and Jordan met Dylan and Matt in the waiting room and they were all crying as they couldn't bear the thought of losing another brother.

After waiting for Danny to come out of surgery, the same Doctor that had broken the bad news to them about Jorel came in, his expression the same as before but they refused to take this as an omen, they just couldn't.

"The operation was successful and the damage was fixed. But somehow he has slipped into some sort of coma and we cannot find any reason for this. It is unusual for the reaction to such a wound, it's almost as though he has just simply lost the will to keep going" The doctor told them as he directed them to where Danny was now being held.

"That's because he has not coped with losing Jay well at all, and he refused to come out of his room and would not talk to any of us. He refused to eat and drink most of the time and just spent all the time crying or sleeping" George told the doctor who just looked at Danny sadly as they walked into the room. "I think he has actually given up" Jordan whispered from next to George and George put his arm around Jordan's shoulder as he cried into Georges chest. "Let's just hope he realizes we need him and that he'll come back to us" George said quietly as he hugged Jordan tightly.

As they all sat around Danny, mourning and telling him how much they need him to hang on and to wake up whenever he is ready, they were all completely oblivious to the fact that Danny was in fact happier.

It was almost as though he was having an out of body experience. He was lying in some garden somewhere underneath a huge oak tree, which is casting a huge shadow over him and Jorel, who was lying on the ground next to him as they watched the tree sway in the gentle breeze above them.

"Danny, I'm so happy to finally be able to talk to you again, I'm so sorry that I couldn't comfort you when you needed it" Jorel said and rolled onto his side so that he was facing Danny. Danny turned over and reached out with his hand. He ran his hand down Jorel's arm and gasped as he felt warm flesh. "You're really here, that's all that matters" Danny responded with a grin on his face. Jorel smiled sadly.

"You shouldn't be here, Danny. You weren't meant to die yet, you were supposed to live and eventually find somebody and you were to move on." Jorel said sadly, but still smiling. Danny was left confused by this; it sounded like Jorel wanted him here and yet didn't want him here at the same time. He voiced this to Jorel.

"It's not that I don't want you near me or anything, I am so happy we can finally talk and touch and I love you so much. But Danny, if you were to stay with me, this would mean that you are dead on earth to everybody but yours and mine eyes. I don't want that for you, it is torture. Always hovering there but never being able to touch anyone or talk to anyone. It is really lonely and I cannot guarantee that you would be with me in the afterlife. I don't see anybody but myself" Jorel said and Danny knew what Jorel was trying to say.

"You don't want me to die; I'm so sorry Jay, I just..." Danny started but Jorel put his hand on Danny's mouth. "Hurt so much, I know Danny. Every time you would break down and cry because of the pain, I was always there, I never left and I tried to make you feel me but I'm just not strong enough, I'm too new at this." Jorel said and Danny snuggled up to Jorel's arms. "I felt you, it was like a cold breeze and I spoke to you whenever I felt the breeze" Danny admitted and Jorel nodded as he had already figured out.

Danny then had the feeling that he was in some place familiar but couldn't quite figure it out. "Where are we, Jay?" Danny asked Jorel and he just shrugged. "Where ever it is that people go when they are close to death but not just there yet" Jorel answered and Danny shivered. "You mean I'm dying, but how come I feel so alive right now?" Danny asked, confused once again.

"You're having an out of body experience, as some people would call it. As you tried to kill yourself, you gave up on the life that you had as it was too painful, so I figure that this must be the complete opposite" Jorel said and stood up. Danny reached out with his hand and Jorel grinned, "Lazy as always" He muttered as he pulled Danny on to his feet."Yup, that will never change" Danny replied and moved away from the tree and saw that they were on some field. Then it clicked with Danny where they must be. "I'm home" He whispered as he moved forward. Jorel followed him as he walked through the field and found his old home. It was a three storied house with a modern look to it even though Danny knew it had been abandoned since his parents died years ago, this gave him an idea.

"My parents lived here before they died, do you think they will be here now?" He asked Jorel, who shook his head, "You have long ago accepted their parting and it's a painful thought any more, it doesn't make you ache in sadness as it would have done if you had not accepted it. If you were to see them now, it would open up a wound that had long ago healed and this would just cause more suffering for you" Jorel told him and Danny felt his hopes get crushed, but he knew that Jorel was right. He knew that his parents had moved on to someplace else and is happy.

"You right, I couldn't help but wonder though." Danny admitted and Jorel took his hand in his. "Danny, you need to accept what has happened. I will always be there with you, even if you can't feel my breeze. You need to move on; I want you to move on. I love you Danny and that will never change but it isn't too late to find happiness" Jorel said and Danny started shaking his head, tears starting to flow down his cheeks and the world around him started to dim. "Yes, Danny. Please rejoin with your body, be with the guys and find happiness, it is the only thing that could ease my aching with the loneliness, if I can see that your happy then I will be happy. Please, live again and be happy, for me?" Jorel begged him with tears in his eyes as well.

"Do you promise to be there? With me?" Danny asked quietly and Jorel nodded so hard Danny thought his head was going to come off his shoulders. "I promise Danny, I will always be there, whether you feel me or not" Jorel said and Danny nodded.

"Okay, I'll live, just for you" Danny said as he hugged Jorel for what could be the last time. Jorel shook his head. "Not just for me, but for you and the guys as well. I want you to be happy, Danny, actually happy." Jorel said and Danny sighed. "Okay, but no deadlines, I'm shit with deadlines" Danny said and then blushed as he realized what he just said. "It doesn't bother you that I swore, does it?" He asked Jorel, suddenly bashful. "Fuck no" Jorel said back and they quietly laughed as they went back to the tree.

"How do I go back?" Danny asked and Jorel smiled as he heard longing in Danny's voice. Jorel had actually convinced him into wanting to talk to the guys again. "Just lie down and try to imagine that your asleep and that you're waking up after a long sleep" Jorel said and lay down with Danny. They watched the tree for a minute as Danny tried to calm himself.

"Remember, Danny, I will always be there, waiting for you to smile a real and genuine smile" Jorel whispered as Danny closed his eyes. He thought about him self lying on a bed, sleeping and then he saw himself flutter his eyes open a few times.

Then all of a sudden, it was him flickering his eyes open, and closing them reflexively because of the light. He felt an IV drip attached to his left hand and someone clutching his right. As Danny opened his eyes and managed to keep them open, he saw George looking down on him with tears in his eyes.

"We thought you were never going to wake up again" George whispered and smiled as Danny tightened his hand around George's. "I'm sorry" Danny said back hoarsely as his throat was drier than an Egyptian desert. He heard somebody choke on their drink to his left and turned to see Jordan hastily wiping away coffee off his shirt as he was staring at Danny. Danny laughed slightly at Jordan's misfortune and Jordan had tears in his eyes. "Oh my god, Danny. You can't even imagine how happy I am right now. You're awake, you're actually awake" He cried as he rushed forward for a hug. Danny pulled away from it and had a hug off George who was trying to hide his tears as Johnny3Tears can't be seen crying.

"We though you had just given up completely" George said quietly as he decided that he didn't actually care if he was caught crying. "I had and I can't tell you how sorry I am, I shouldn't have but I know now. The only way to move is to actually try and move on" Danny said and was embraced again by George who just couldn't stop crying. This was a shock to Danny but as he looked over to Jordan, he saw that it wasn't a shock to him. "George has been hear every single day, Danny. Talking to you and trying to get even a finger twitch off you and he never wavered." Jordan told Danny, and Danny just hugged George tighter as he didn't know what to say. George eventually pulled away and dried away the last of his tears.

"That is the last time you'll ever catch me crying" He said stubbornly and Danny couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't believe how absorbed in his grief he was, he wasn't aware of how much he had missed the guys and their goofiness, stubbornness and coolness.

Just then, the door opened and three people walked in. A nurse, Matt and Dylan. It was the nurse who noticed first and grinned as she turned and rushed back out the door. After noticing something was up, Matt and Dylan both looked up at Danny at the same time and just froze like statues as they couldn't believe their eyes. Danny couldn't help but giggle at this and George an Jordan joined in with him as he laughed as Matt and Dylan both came out of shock and ran up to Danny to him in a massive threesome hug. Danny was littered with oh my gods and I'm so happys and he couldn't stop smiling.

The nurse came back into the room with a doctor following her. The doctor walked up to Danny and checked his vitals. "Everything seems to be normal and healthy" he muttered to him self as he looked in Danny's pupils for any problems. He pulled back and shook his head. "I don't know what happened, all I can say is that I'm glad that you have found the ability to wake up and rejoin the world of the living, Danny" The doctor told Danny and Danny couldn't help but laugh at this. Everybody looked at him in amazement and just grinned. "Didn't anyone ever tell you, doc. I'm Undead for life" Danny said and everyone laughed with him as the doctor grinned and left the room.

Danny was allowed to leave hospital that day but didn't want to go home just yet. "Can we have a meal out, please?" Danny asked from next to Matt in the back seat of George's BMW. Matt still couldn't believe that Danny was sitting right next to him and so full of life when a few months back, Danny had tried to kill him self in depression and heartache. He had been in the weird sleep like coma for about three months up until today. The entire thing just blew Matt's mind, but they all knew that Danny had help from the outside. They have all felt the breeze at times and have all guessed that it was Jorel but nobody spoke on it, not even Danny.

"Sure thing, I haven't had an Italian in ages" George said as he turned a roundabout to head to the nearest Italian cuisine as he knew that it was Danny's favourite. But it was also Jorel's favourite and George winced as he realized what he had said. He looked in the mirror to see that if it had bothered Danny, but Danny was smiling sadly but was nodding his head as he met George's eyes in the mirror. "Same here, it should be great but I am definitely getting a can of DrPepper" Danny said and the rest of them sighed in relief. "I might copy you" Jordan said from the passenger seat and Danny shook his head. "Don't you always?" Danny asked sarcastically and they all laughed as it burnt Jordan. "Hahaha, very funny, oh wait no, he is sitting behind me" Jordan said they all listened as Danny laughed in a way that he had not for so long. In genuine happiness.

What none of them were aware of was Jorel hovering near them, glowing with happiness.


	16. El Urgencia DM x CS

"Hey! That's my beer" J-Dog shouted as Funny Man snatched the can out of J-Dog's hand and ran off with it whilst giggling. They had gotten together to celebrate coming number two in the charts and they were all currently at Jordan's house.

"Has any one seen our scenic Charlie?" Danny asked out loud as he wandered outside to the back porch. "Nope, not since I saw him go upstairs with a bottle of gin in his hand" Dylan said from where he was being chased through the porch doors and out into the garden by Jorel. Dylan still had Jorel's can and both of them were giggling as they raced around the garden.

Danny shook his head and headed back inside and up the stairs in search for Jordan. He heard Matt and George laughing as Jorel attempted to tackle Dylan but went wide and ended up headed butting the fence. "Jordan!" Danny called as he reached the first floor; he walked past Jordan's bedroom and saw that his window was open. Danny walked into the room and saw that the place was actually really neat. He walked up to the window and looked out of it. "Jordan!" He screamed again and he heard a huff of annoyance from above him. He looked up and saw Jordan sitting on the roof above with his legs dangling over the edge.

Danny decided to crawl out of the window and climb up to sit next to Jordan. He saw that Jordan had been crying and that the bottle in his hand had not been touched. "Jordan, what's happened?" Danny asked whilst putting his arm around Jordan in an awkward hug, which Jordan couldn't help but lean into. "Nothing, just nothing" Jordan said quietly whilst glaring at his bottle. "Come on, you can talk to me, and plus I give that excuse all the time so I can tell you now it ain't going to work on me" Danny declared and Jordan couldn't but chuckle and he looked at Danny and found nothing but concern and love in Danny's eyes.

"It's just that Randi divorced me and now has a boyfriend, who looks good; behaves good; and has a wealthy job. The complete opposite of me, the worthless trash." Jordan said as a few more tears slipped down his face against his wishes, he was determined not to show how much it affected but on the inside his heart was smashed into pieces. He didn't believe that he could find anyone who will love him as much as he loved them, he was certain Randi did but it turned out that she did not. He couldn't help but use this to prove to himself that he can never be loved and that he will always be a freak of nature.

Even though Jordan had barely scraped what was actually the matter, Danny was able to read a lot in between the lines. He hugged Jordan again but didn't let go for a while as he felt just how much Jordan needed comfort right now. "Don't worry about it, you can find love and you will, I promise you" Danny whispered whilst Jordan hugged back tightly and rested his forehead in between Danny's shoulder and neck. He felt tears soaking into his shirt but he didn't care, Jordan needed him and Danny would almost do anything to help him in anyway he can. It hurt Danny to see Jordan like this as he has loved the rapper for so long now, and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't the tiniest bit happy that he is no longer taken. But if it hurt Jordan then Danny is most definitely no longer happy at all. Danny figured out why Jordan was up there on the roof and almost cried himself.

"You were going to jump, weren't you?" Danny asked quietly and felt his heart get smashed into a thousand pieces and fall right off the roof as Jordan nodded. "Jordan, please don't think about it again, it would kill me if you died." Danny admitted as Jordan pulled away. Jordan looked at Danny and tried to figure out what he meant by that. Danny saw the confused look on Jordan's face and decided to answer it the only way that would show him just how much Danny loved him. Danny leant forward and pressed his lips against Jordan's. Jordan gasped in surprise but kissed back and after a while they pulled away from each other. Their faces completely flushed as Danny looked away guiltily. Jordan was shocked into silence and for a while they just sat there. They watched as Jorel chased Dylan down below and laughed quietly as they never noticed that they were being watched from up above.

"Danny?! Jordan?!" They heard Matt shout and they looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "We'd best be heading in" Danny said as he cautiously stood up. He started to climb down but found a loose tile and slipped."Shit!" Danny screamed as he fell and wasn't able to grab hold of anything stable. Jordan had darted forward and uses all of his weight to anchor himself in place as he held on to Danny's wrist as he caught him just before he could fall.

"Shit, Danny don't let go" Jordan said as he tried to figure out what he's going to do. As he was pondering this, Jorel looked up at them after hearing Danny's cry and cursed out loud as he saw Danny hanging there dangerously. He got out his phone and called George who was still inside the house.

"George, you need to get to Jordan's bedroom and to the window. Danny is about to fall and I doubt Jordan can hold him up any longer." Jorel rushed out and hung up on George. He looked up at them and saw as Jordan's grip started to slip. Dylan looked up after handing Jorel back his can and cursed viciously as George popped his head out of the window below them. It was a three storey house and if Danny were to fall then this could mean a lot of damage.

"Hang on, Danny!" Jordan said again and Danny was trying his best but he couldn't get a decent enough grip to haul himself up and Jordan's grip was slipping. But funny enough, Danny was almost calm and he was just happy that it was him in danger and not Jordan.

As Jordan's grip completely gave, Danny cried out as he fell but was caught by George just in the nick of time they all shouted as they saw Danny fall but sighed in relief as George caught him. As the momentum of the fall almost pulled George out the window as well, Matt grabbed on to George helped him stay in the window. This jerked Danny right into the wall, on which he smashed his knee right into and Danny almost let go of George's grip as the agony shot through him. The pain was sickening as George hauled Danny up and through the window.

He fell through the window and right into George's arms as cried out in pain as his leg hit the window sill. Jordan had successfully climbed down and through the roof and was crouching by Danny, ranting about how sorry he was. George snapped at Jordan to shut up and asked if Danny could stand up.

Danny shook his head and cried out in pain again as George started to roll up Danny's trouser leg to see the damage. There was blood pouring from his knee cap and it was visible even through the trouser leg. "Right, your going to E&R" George said and hauled Danny up so that he was standing on one leg but heavily leaning on George. "Matt, your driving" George said as he helped Danny hobble out the room. Matt nodded and followed with Jordan close on his heels. After a painful decent of the stairs, they had managed to get outside and George helped Danny into the passenger seat and then climbed into the back with Jordan following him. Jorel and Dylan opted to stay behind to house sit and Matt climbed into the driver's seat and soon they were pealing out of the drive.

Matt tried to drive quickly but careful, but Danny still cried out in pain as they take yet another sharp turn and his leg went with it. "Sorry" Matt said again and was feeling guilty but Danny put his hand on Matt's arm and shook his head. "Don't be its not your fault, it's mine. I should have been more careful." Danny said and sighed in relief as the hospital flooded into their sights. Matt pulled up and George climbed out of the back and helped Danny get out of the car. They hobbled into the reception and a nurse told them to wait until someone is free to see them.

They made their way to the seats and sat down with Danny leaning against Jordan in exhaustion as the adrenaline left him and they were all worried as he was looking really pale. After about ten minutes of waiting, a Doctor walked into the room and waved them over. Once again, George helped Danny up and let him brace against him as they hobbled over to the room that the doctor led them to. Jordan and Matt went with them and soon they were all standing against the wall as the doctor cut Danny's trouser leg off. He peeled the fabric away and they all grimaced at the sight before them apart from the doctor who didn't loose his cool.

"It seems as though you have busted your leg badly." The doctor muttered as he worked over Danny's leg. Danny cried out in pain as the doctor felt above the knee cap and the doctor nodded in conformation. Jordan had dashed forward and had taken Danny's hand in his; he got a chuckle off the other two as he was acting like a mother hen who was trying to help her children be brave. Danny didn't need him but he felt better so he didn't say anything, just rolled his eyes at the other two who grinned.

After a while the doctor had finished with his antics. "You have scraped off a lot of skin, and dislocated your knee." The doctor said whilst looking grim. "I'm going to have push it back in, otherwise I'm afraid it will only get worse and you'll be in more pain" He told Danny, who just groaned as he figured out that the pain will only get worse either way. "Sure, a bit of pain is good for the soul anyway" Danny said and the doctor chuckled. Danny's grip on Jordan's hand tightened as the doctor got a decent grip on Danny's leg. Danny cried out in pain as the doctor first pulled it further out of place and then pushed it into its right place. Matt ran for the bathroom as they heard the sickening sound as Danny's leg returned to it's place. Jordan looked as though he wanted to follow Matt and Danny didn't have time to dash off but thankfully the doctor was prepared and pulled out a sick bowl just in time.

George left the room to check on Matt with a grin on his face as it didn't bother him in the least except in sympathy for Danny due to the pain. He understood why Danny went sick, it was mixture of reactions from the pain and adrenaline and nausea as his leg was put back into place. But Matt and Jordan were just pure wimps. As George walked out of the room, he saw Matt leaning against the wall looking really pale and ill. George walked up to him and had to dive to catch him as he fainted.

"Bloody wimp" George muttered and dragged Matt back into the room. The doctor saw George and pulled a chair over to him so that he could place Matt onto it. "He fainted" George explained to Danny and Jordan who were looking confused as they saw Matt unconscious. They chuckled at Matt's extent as the doctor cleaned Danny's leg up and bandaged it up.

"I would suggest staying off that leg for a few days so it can heal but something tells me that this would be automatic" The doctor said and earned a chuckle off Danny. "You got me" Danny said and they all waited until Matt woke up.

As he came round, he saw everybody staring at him and he blushed a deep crimson. "Right, let's get out of here" He said and stood up too quickly and fell back down. "I'm driving" George said as he took the keys out Matt's pocket before Matt could stop him.

This time, as they walked out of the hospital, or hobbled in Danny's case, George was helping Matt as he was still dizzy and feeling faint and Jordan helped Danny to the car.

"Wait!" They heard from behind them and they turned and saw the doctor running up to them. He had a pair of crutches in his hands. "These will help you" The doctor said and handed them to Danny who blushed. "Uh, thanks" Danny said quietly as he swapped from Jordan to the crutches and he felt better as he didn't have to burden Jordan with his weight. It took him a while to get use to the crutches and by then they had reached the car and Jordan helped Danny into the front and then helped Matt into the back before climbing in himself. George walked around and climbed into the driver's seat and soon they were heading off home.

When they reached Jordan's house and walked into the lounge, they saw Dylan on his phone whilst Jorel was playing Mario Kart on the Wii U. They both looked up and were confused when they saw Matt being the one looking seriously ill. "What the fuck happened to you?" Jorel asked Matt as Danny and Jordan walked in, Danny on crutches. "He fainted and is still about to faint." George said as he helped Matt to the couch, which Matt just collapsed down onto. "Told you" George said as he moved out of the way for Danny to sit down on the arm chair. Jordan followed him and sat down next to him on the floor, avoiding sitting next to the injured leg.

"But why did it have such a strong affect on him?" Danny asked as Dylan chucked him and Jordan a can of coke each. "He's been terrified of Hospitals since forever" Jorel told them and George just looked down at Matt's sleeping form. "But this is the second time he has passed out within the last hour and he isn't even at the hospital anymore" He pointed out and Jorel shrugged. "Fear does strange things to people, plus I'm doubting he's the only one affected as Jordan looks like he's about to vomit all over the place" Jorel said and earned a finger off Jordan who was looking slightly green.

"It was when Danny's leg was put back into place, Mat ran off to the bathrooms and Danny went sick and I'm not sure how Jordan managed not to either pass out or vomit" George replied and went into details about the entire thing. Danny groaned as he started feeling sick again and this time Jordan was the one to run off to the bathroom as he was reminded of the entire ordeal. Matt woke up and snuggled up to George who was sitting right next to him. "You alright now?" George asked him and he nodded. "Yeah sorry" Matt said and Jorel clicked on something. "I figured out why he passed out the second time" He told George and Matt looked up at him and frowned. "He hasn't been sleeping for days" He told George and Matt flipped him off. "It doesn't matter anyway" Matt said hastily and moved to stand up but George held him down.

"I'm not having you pass out on us again, so your staying right here with me and you are going back to sleep" George said and Matt groaned in annoyance. Danny laughed and suddenly everybody's eyes were on him.

"What were you two doing up on the roof?" Dylan asked Danny, who suddenly lost all sense of words. Luckily for him, Jordan was coming down the stairs and heard the question.

"He was up there looking for me." He answered and sat back down next to Danny, who ran his fingers through Jordan's hair. "And why were you up there?" Dylan asked him and Jordan looked away. "It doesn't matter" He said and closed his eyes as Danny continued to massage his hair.

"Yes it does, you both could have fallen and died, Danny nearly did in case you didn't notice" George said sharply and Jordan opened his eyes to see George fuming at him. "Well I didn't force him to come up to the roof, he did it because he saw I was suffering and he actually cared" Jordan threw back at George and stood up and stormed off upstairs.

Danny looked panicked and George saw this. "Don't worry, Danny. I locked the window" George said and held up a tiny key to prove it. Danny sighed in relief and George nodded as though the sigh confirmed what he was thinking.

"He went up there to kill himself, didn't he?" George asked Danny and Danny just ignored the question, not wanting to give away Jordan's secrets, even if George already knows something. "It was because of what happened with Randi, wasn't it?" George asked him, but again Danny just refused to reply in anyway and focused on his coke. George took the silence as conformation.

"What happened to Randi?" Jorel asked and George looked up to where Jordan had stopped on the stairs. "She divorced me and hooked up with some guy who is better than me in every single way" Jordan said quietly from the top of the stairs. He sank down to the step he was on and just sat there, staring blankly at the wall.

"Damn" Jorel said quietly and walked up the stairs until he was standing in front of Jordan. He held out his hand and Jordan just looked daftly up at him."I'm not asking you to marry me, for fuck sakes" Jorel said and reached out to grab hold of Jordan's hand. Jorel then pulled Jordan to his feet and down the stairs. Danny hobbled over and threw his arms around Jordan, who hugged back tightly. Danny let go of Jordan after a while and tried to hobble back over to the chair. Jordan saw that Danny was suffering and walked up to him and let Danny rest his weight on Jordan as they both made their way over to the chair. Danny stopped just before sitting down and pushed Jordan down onto it. Then Danny climbed on top of him carefully and snuggled up to him.

The guys were just watching them and were all smiling as they figured out that they were together. "You could have told me" Dylan whined and Danny grinned at his best friend. "Sorry, I was too busy falling to my doom to tell you, although next time I will try and send a postcard" Danny replied and got an air bro fist off Dylan. "Now that was just romantic" He said and Danny just laughed as Jordan flipped Dylan off. They knew that the guys would accept them being gay as they were all gay themselves. This was proven as George kissed the top of a sleeping Matt's head, who smiled even in his sleep as he subconsciously realized that his dream came true.

"Least we now know why Matt has been passing out on us today" George said and Jordan looked confused."Because he hasn't been sleeping for the past few days and fainting at the hospital made his body act on the lack of sleep" George explained and cleared up the confusion on Jordan's face.

Danny yawned and snuggled deeper into Jordan and started to fall asleep. "Awe, little Danny is so cute" Dylan said and earned a finger as Danny just about heard him. They all laughed and Jorel found a blanket for George and Matt, and then found one for Danny and Jordan. There was a third one and Jorel snuggled up to Dylan with it around them. They all started dozing but Jorel had one more thing to say, "You do know that we are here for you, Jordan, no matter what" Jorel said and Jordan smiled with his eyes still closed. "Thank you and I should never have doubted it; I just wish I was as good as that dickhead." Jordan admitted and opened his eyes to find Jorel looking right at him. Almost everybody else had fallen asleep, but George was just dozing off, he wasn't actually asleep and was still privy to the conversation without anybody aware of it.

"No, your better than him, you don't go around stealing other people's mates, you have only taken it out on yourself and you have found love in Danny. Can't you see it, Jordan? You are much better off with Danny" Jorel said and Jordan smiled sadly. "I do see it, Jay. Thank you for helping me" Jordan said and Jorel smiled at him to say your welcome. And then as Jordan watched, Jorel fell asleep against Dylan who was sleeping deeply with his arms wrapped around Jorel in a protective way. Jordan felt a surge of love for the guys for being there with him. He looked over to Matt and George and found that they were in a similar way except that George was looking right at him.

"I thought you were asleep" Jordan said as he disguised how it creeped him out that George was just staring at him. "I was dozing off but the conversation was much too interesting" George admitted, making Jordan chuckle slightly. "I bet it was" Jordan said and George sighed. "What Jorel said was true, you are much better than that fucking twat, and if I ever meet him imma kick his head in for hurting my best friend's heart." George admitted and looked seriously uncomfortable as he isn't the type to say such affectionate stuff. A huge yawn ripped itself out of Jordan and George smiled as Danny cuddled closer up to Jordan subconsciously, which he didn't know was possible.

"Go to sleep, Jord, just know that we are all here for you" George said as Jordan's eyes closed by themselves and soon he was out for the count. George was soon to follow him and they were all sleeping happily, cuddled up to one another in some way.


	17. Everywhere I go JD x J3T

!!!WARNING SMUT!!!

"Hey, Jay, check this out, man" Danny said at the top of the skating bowl. Jorel looked over to him from where he was drinking his beer and saw as Danny jumped onto his board and skated down and back up on the other side. He had picked up enough speed and was able to do a flip and fall back down onto the ramp. Jorel knew that Danny had been practising at that trick since forever but was never able to actually do it. So it made him happy to see Danny accomplishing it this time.

"Nice one, man" He said as Danny skated up to him and stopped to the right of Jorel. "Thanks, dude, I mastered it on Saturday after dropping Scar at Theresa's" Danny told him. They are getting ready for another tour so Danny had to leave his daughter under his ex's care as he can't take Scarlet with him. He broke up with Theresa two years ago as they had decided that things just weren't working out between them and it left Danny depressed but he knew she was right.

Eventually Danny opened his heart up again and found that he had taken a liking to Matt and they have been together ever since and have been happier than ever. Jorel was happy when they had decided to get together as he saw it lighten his best friend up so much, Matt was truly good for him.

"Sweet, have you mastered anything else?" Jorel asked Danny and he nodded his head. "Yeah, I can go for a spin then show you once I've built up enough momentum" Danny said and Jorel grinned and nodded his head in agreement. "Sweet, good luck" He replied and Danny grinned and skated off. He went around the bowl a couple of times and was picking up momentum when some other skater decided to test his luck and cut right in front of Danny.

The skater had avoided any force of collision but Danny had jerked to the right to avoid colliding with the skater and the skateboard went off balance and Danny ended up being flung into the railing in the middle of the bowl and whacked his head on it. Jorel saw this and cursed out loud as he jumped up and ran to Danny.

"Shit Danny, you alright?" Jorel asked as he neared Danny but he didn't get a reply and he saw why. Danny was unconscious with a gash on his head that was bleeding slowly. He had a huge bruise and a lump coming up around the cut as well. Jorel could tell that it isn't that deep a cut but still wanted to get Danny out of the bowl before someone crashes into them.

He picked Danny up in his arms and carefully stood up, and then he headed back to the van in which George was chilling as he's their ride. As George saw Jorel walking up to the van with Danny in his arms, he cursed out loud and rushed out of the driver's seat and opened up the side door of the van so that Jorel can place Danny in there.

George then grabbed the first aid kit from behind the passenger's seat and started wiping away all the blood from Danny's head before starting to ask questions.

"What the hell happened out there?" George asked Jorel who found himself staring at George as he concentrated on Danny's wound. "Some skater decided to be a dipshit and cut right across Danny as he was building up some momentum. Danny spun off and flew right into the railing" Jorel told him and George shook his head.

"You see, there is a reason why some of us avoid skating" George said sarcastically as he finished cleaning up the blood. He found some wide plasters and stuck one over Danny's wound. "It was just a slightly deep scratch, nothing to be worried about" George told Jorel as he looked over to him, Jorel found himself looking away blushing as he realized that he had developed a lot of respect and love for the slightly older guy.

George grinned to himself as he figured out why Jorel was blushing and he found it amazing that someone that he had a crush on for so long as developed one for him right back. "Jay, there is something I need to tell you" George said and Jorel turned to face him, worry masking something else in his eyes. George could have sworn it was fear that he saw before it got buried.

"I know you're gay" George told him and Jorel backed away quickly, looking scared as he waited for a reaction that wouldn't end pretty. "Don't worry, it does not bother me at all, I'm happy no matter which way you want to swing" George started and he felt his heart blossom with love for the man in front of him as he saw the fear fade away into sweet relief as Jorel realized that he wasn't going to be beaten or anything for being gay.

"I'm also happy that you're gay because...." George continued but couldn't bring himself to finish the declaration as he feared the reaction it would bring out of Jorel. He looked at Jorel and saw longing in his eyes as he waited for George to finish, and because of this longing George found himself able to continue after a while."Because I have had a huge crush on you since before Danny had joined the band, Jay and I just hope you will feel the same love for me as I do for you and I am only telling you this because we don't know what could happen in a day and something bad could happen and I could never get the chance to tell you." George finally finished and Jorel cried out in happiness as tears came to his eyes. He rushed forward into George and captured him into a huge hug.

"I'm so glad you said that" Jorel said and pulled back after a while. George grinned and closed the door and they popped into the front seats and George started up the van and pulled away from the kerb.

"Let's head back to Danny's, put him in his room so that when he wakes up he'll be comfortable and then if he wants to later, then we'll take him to go see a doctor in case he has any head injuries worth worrying about." George said and Jorel nodded in agreement.

They reached Danny's two storey house and George carried him up to his room and placed him on the bed before leaving the room. He headed back downstairs and found Jorel looking bored on the couch as he flipped through the channels on the TV. "You look bored" George pointed out and Jorel shrugged and then yawned. "Then unbore me" Jorel said and George shook his head at the lack of Grammar skills of Jorel. "You do know that ain't a word, right?" George said and Jorel grinned whilst George sat down next to him.

"I don't remember claiming it was" Jorel threw at him and George just laughed. Jorel stood up to head to the kitchen for a drink but didn't get very far as George pulled him down on top of him. Jorel grinned and George ran his fingers through Jorel's hair. "Jay, will you go out with me?" George asked and Jorel laughed. "No..." Jorel started off slowly and George's face fell so hard that Jorel could help but grin evilly. "But I will stay in with you" Jorel finished and George barked out a laugh.

"Dude, that was so dorky and made no sense whatsoever, I love it" George said and pulled Jorel down for a kiss. Jorel deepened the kiss first as he pressed his tongue against George's lips until George opened his mouth and met Jorel with his own tongue. As their tongues danced around each other, Jorel's hand went under George's shirt and rubbed over his chest. George moaned and ran his own hands down Jorel's pants, who just moaned back in response. They turned so that George was lying down on the couch and Jorel was on top of him. Their bodies moved against each other as the kiss went on and after a while Jorel pulled back, flushed in the face and is breathing hard.

"Damn, you don't know how long I have dreamt about being with you, George" Jorel said and moaned quietly as George moved his hand under Jorel's boxers and squeezed his butt cheek. "How ever long it was, I can promise I've been dreaming about it longer" George said and Jorel grinned and the kiss started anew as they couldn't keep to themselves any longer.

"We should go check on Danny" Jorel said as he broke away again and George agreed with him. Jorel went into the kitchen to grab some Tylenol and some water in case Danny was in pain with his head and then he headed up to Danny's room with George following closely behind. As they walked into the room, they found Danny sitting on his bed clutching his head and groaning in pain.

He looked up as they walked in and looked happier when he saw the Tylenol in Jorel's hand. "Your a diamond, mate" Danny said and stood to take it off Jorel but he fell back down and couldn't stand up again. Jorel went up to Danny and handed him the drink and painkillers and watched carefully as Danny took it so that he didn't spill it on himself.

"My head is fucking killing me, how did I get to my room?" Danny asked and looked up at them after downing the water. "I carried you to the van where George sorted your head wound out, he drove us here and then he carried you up here, seeing as how you were unconscious and wasn't in the mood for walking" Jorel said and Danny chuckled. "Thanks, who was that shithead?" Danny asked and Jorel shrugged. "Don't know but he is going to get his ass kicked one of these days if he keeps doing that to people" Jorel said and backed up so that George was able to hug him from behind.

"Awe, I knew it" Danny said with a grin as he watched how George held Jorel protectively. Jorel blushed and George looked away with a grin. "I don't want to know what that meant so if you please leave my room so that I can have a shower, that would be great" Danny said and George nodded his head and walked out of the room with Jorel being towed out by him.

As Danny had the shower, Jorel and George waited for him in the lounge, and when he came downstairs, he found the two having a make-out session and cringed at the sight. He quickly coughed loudly and walked straight into the kitchen for a can of coke. He got out two others and passed them to the two that followed him into the kitchen after he interrupted their make-out session.

"How are you feeling now, Dan?" Jorel asked as he sat at the table. George followed suit and so did Danny, after taking a minute to just stare at how whenever Jorel moves, George moves or vice versa. "My head hurts like I got ran over but other than that, I feel good but sore" Danny said as he sat down.

"What do you mean sore?" George asked and Danny shrugged and winced. "My shoulder is painful, that's all" Danny said and George stood up. "Let me check it, it could be nothing or it could be something and if it's something we don't want it to get worse" He told Danny as he walked over to him. He helped Danny take his shirt off and Jorel gasped at the sight. There was a massive black and blue bruise spreading over his shoulder, there were also a few scrapes and cuts where the stones in the bowl had ripped by him as he flew into the railing.

"Where is your first aid kit, Danny?" George asked him and Danny pointed over to the cupboard above the sink. George grabbed the first aid kit and started cleaning the wounds with Danny wincing in pain every time the antiseptic wipes touched his scratches and cuts. "Your lucky it ain't dislocated" George passed comment and continued cleaning and Jorel found himself staring at George again, adoring how much concentration George puts into something as simple as cleaning. Jorel noticed Danny watching him with an eyebrow raised and Jorel flipped him off. Danny just grinned and downed the rest of his can.

For the rest of the day, they just hung out in Danny's lounge. At one point, Danny asked where his skateboard was and Jorel remembered that he left it in the bowl.

"I'll go get it back for you" Jorel told him and George stood up with him. "Correction, we'll go get it for you" Jorel amended and Danny just laughed as he watched the two of them leave the house.

"Is it going to be like this all the time?" Jorel asked from the passenger as George pulled out of Danny's garage. "Like what?" George asked as he focused on the road. "Where I go, you go, where you go, I go type of thing, not that I don't like it" Jorel explained and George grinned as he threw a sideways glance at his boyfriend. "Well, I don't know because you have only agreed to stay in with me, not go out with me" George said with a huge smile across his face as Jorel gasped. "Your evil" Jorel said and smiled as well.

George laughed and pulled up to the kerb at the skating bowl. Jorel hopped out and George watched as he ran past a bunch of stoners and picked up the skateboard from the middle of the bowl. George was still surprised it was there and he could see that Jorel was to. Jorel ran back to the van and threw the skateboard behind the passenger seat. As he was about to climb in, George lunged across the seats and slammed the door shut and locked it. Jorel banged on the window to get George open the door for him but George just sat there grinning evilly. George climbed into the back of the van and waited as Jorel got the message and waited outside the door for George to let him in.

George grinned and unlocked the doors and slid the door open. He then pulled Jorel in and shut the door behind him and Jorel grinned. As George was about to say something, Jorel closed the distance between them and pushed George down onto a seat and climbed on top of him. George couldn't hold back any more and pulled Jorel's face down so that it was just above George and then Jorel closed the centimetre between them and the kiss from before started up again but with more passion. Their tongues met but were pulled apart as Jorel sat up from where he was on George and pulled George's shirt off. George did likewise with Jorel's shirt and as their mouths met each others, their chests were touching and they could feel every nerve come alive in their bodies.

They were interrupted by Jorel's phone as 'shout at the devil' by Motley Crue started playing. Jorel moaned and went to answer it but George beat him to it.

"Jay's phone, he doesn't want to talk to you right now so please don't call back and don't leave a message after the beep. Thank you" George said and went to hang up but Jorel heard Danny on the other end telling George to not hang up on him. George sighed and put Danny on speaker so Jorel could here him better.

"George, Matt has come over and if you want you can bring the skateboard back tomorrow or something" Danny said to George and George just grinned. "You want some extra time so you can 18+ things to each other, sure we don't mind at all" George replied and Jorel laughed from where he was still sitting on George. "Hypocrite" Danny responded and hung up on them. "He got you there" Jorel said as George threw the phone on to the seats behind them.

"Just me?" George pointed out and Jorel nodded. "I'm just an innocent dog" Jorel said and George grinned. "Well in that case, innocent dogs really turn me on" George whispered and Jorel pressed his lips against George's in a way that proves that he is not so innocent. Jorel started kissing his way along George's cheek bone and then along the neck. He stopped halfway through kissing a trail on George's neck and started to make a hickey, but before he was able to make any visible mark, George pushed him away slightly.

"Nowhere visible, please Jay?" George begged and Jorel grinned and nodded his head. He started the trail of kisses again and kissed his way down George's chest. George moaned and Jorel took this as a sign to go further. He kissed his way down George's torso and found George's waist. He started to make a hickey there and George made no move to stop him this time, only moaned and encouraged Jorel on. Once Jorel was finished with the hickey, he leaned back and admired his work. George had his eyes closed and was moving his hands to sort himself out. Jorel caught George's hands and shook his head at George when he opened his eyes.

"None of that thank you very much" Jorel muttered and George just groaned. "Innocent, my ass" George muttered and tried to pull free but saw that Jorel wanted to feel good as well. "Suck my cock" George whispered as Jorel leant down for a kiss. Jorel paused and grinned and then shook his head. "You first" Jorel whispered back and moved to back away. He forgot that he still had George's hands in a grip so as he let go, George immediately grabbed Jorel's wrists and stood up and pushed Jorel up with him. Jorel started kissing George again but George didn't want it and pushed Jorel down on the chair. Jorel fell back and found he was lying down on the chair as George pulled down Jorel's jeans.

Jorel checked all the windows and found that they were all tinted so they were safe. He gasped as cold air hit his cock after George pulled his boxers down and George grinned and leant down. He first teased Jorel like crazy as he grazed his teeth along the top of Jorel's cock, and as Jorel cried out loud in desperation, George took him in his mouth and started sucking savagely. George pulled back and Jorel arched his back in pleasure as George rubbed his hand over Jorel's cock to massage the wicked boner. George climbed on top of Jorel and soon they started kissing again. At one point, they had pulled apart and George helped Jorel get his boxers and jeans back on.

They realized it was starting to get late so Jorel and George climbed out the back and into the front and George pulled away from the kerb and headed home. "Do you want me to drop you off at yours?" George asked Jorel and he just shook his head."Do you want to come back to mine?" George asked him and this time Jorel nodded and George grinned and drove home.

At George's house, they had a couple of beers, ordered take out and just chilled for the rest of the night with Jorel in George's arms as they had a Chucky film marathon.


	18. I can show you the devil!! FM x CS

!!!WARNING SMUT!!!

"Damn, why is it that some songs come so easily to us where as other's we have to work hard to make perfect." Dylan complained as he leaned back against the couch. It was seven pm and they were the last ones there as they thought they were on a roll with the song writing but soon lost momentum.

As Jordan was walking past to sit next to him, Dylan pulled his boyfriend down on top of him and Jordan delved in for a kiss. As their lips touched, Dylan's hands moved up Jordan's back and ran though Jordan's hair just as Jordan's hands moved down Dylan's chest. Jordan pulled back after a while and was flushed in the face whilst breathing hard. He looked down at Dylan, who was also flushed and breathing hard with lust in his eyes, and grinned.

"I just came up with another line for the song" Jordan informed him and Dylan just raised an eyebrow, "I can show you the devil" Jordan sang and Dylan grinned.

"You kinky shit" Dylan exclaimed and Jordan giggled as Dylan pushed Jordan off him and onto the floor and then climbed on top of him. Dylan then delved down and gently brushed his lips against Jordan's before standing up and walking towards the door. Leaving Jordan on the floor with tears in his eyes from frustration as Dylan rejects him yet once again. Jordan didn't know why he still loved the man he calls his boyfriend, but he does and every time Dylan does this to him, it only makes him want Dylan more.

Jordan crawled up off the floor and left the studio; he walked out to his car and found Dylan leaning against the door of the old ford fiesta that just about still runs. Jordan said nothing to him and just walked by as though nobody was there and climbed into the driver's seat. And without spending any more time than necessary, he started the car up and caused Dylan to shit himself as though he thought Jordan was going to leave him. Dylan hastily climbed into the car just as Jordan put it into gear and drove off.

"Damn, Jordan, where's the fire?" Dylan asked sarcastically as Jordan sped down sunset. Jordan pulled up in front of Dylan's house and just sat there waiting for Dylan to climb out of the car. "I wanna stay with you" Dylan whined as he realized they were outside his house. Jordan growled inaudibly as he started the car up again and pulled away from the kerb.

He sped back to his house and just ditched Dylan in the car as he left the car and headed into the house, closing the door after him. He didn't bother to wait for Dylan in the living room like he usually would do and just stormed up to his room and slammed the door shut.

Dylan climbed out of the car slowly and just calmly walked up to the house and let himself in, he didn't know what was bothering Jordan so much and he was on a mission to find out.

"Jordan!" Dylan called as he found that Jordan wasn't in the living room like he usually was. He had no response but heard tell-tale sounds of someone crying upstairs and felt his face drop. He rushed upstairs and into Jordan's room where he found Jordan lying on his bed with his face in a pillow, crying his heart out.

"Jordan, what's the matter?" Dylan asked and rushed over to the bed. He put his hand on Jordan's back and Jordan pushed himself up off the bed and away from Dylan. "Like you give a fucking shit!" Jordan shouted and Dylan's heart broke at the sight of so many tears on the face of someone who doesn't cry. "What have I done?" Dylan asked, trying to hold back the tears himself, he hated himself for whatever it is that has hurt Jordan so much.

"You rejected me yet once again, and I'm sick of it, I'm sick of being constantly rejected and I can't even bring myself to stop it because I still love you" Jordan declared and fell to the floor. Dylan dived off the bed and pulled Jordan into his arms as he started crying again. "I'm so sorry, Jordy, I never meant anything by it, I just thought you liked it when I did it because you were always grinning. You should have told me you hated it, I would have packed it in immediately" Dylan told him and Jordan looked up from where his face was pressed into Dylan's chest.

"I didn't want you to leave completely" Jordan admitted and Dylan whined. "I would never leave you unless you wanted me to, Jordan. I love you and that is much more important than anything else" Dylan said quietly and Jordan just smiled sadly up at him.

"I'm sorry; you're probably thinking about how much of a fucking pussy I am now, aren't you?" Jordan queried, and Dylan shook his head. "I would never think that, dude I'm trying to hold back tears just from seeing you in tears" Dylan admitted and Jordan laughed.

"How could I ever make it up to you?" Dylan asked Jordan and Jordan had an idea that he loved and yet was immediately embarrassed by thinking about it. Dylan saw Jordan blush redder than a sunburnt lobster. "What are you blushing for?" Dylan asked with his grin on his face as he adored how cute Jordan was when he was embarrassed.

"A seriously dirty thought which is going to get me sent straight to hell" Jordan admitted and Dylan laughed. "You do realize that that goes with your lyrics from before, I can show you the devil" Dylan pointed out and Jordan chuckled. "And I'll join you down there anyway" Dylan added on and Jordan sighed. Jordan stood up and pulled Dylan up with him and then Dylan wiped away the last traces of tears on his boyfriends face. "I'll give you a hint, it is seriously kinky" Jordan said and then rushed out of his bedroom. Dylan laughed again and then followed him out as he wanted to know what Jordan meant by that.

He followed Jordan down to the kitchen where he was debating whether or not to get a can of beer. He gave up and just went for some soda instead. He chucked Dylan a can and then sat down on the only seat in the room, forcing to Dylan to stand. Jordan grinned as Dylan decided that he didn't want to stand anymore and sat on top of Jordan, cradling him between his legs.

"You're much comfier than this chair" Dylan muttered as he downed his can. He put the empty can on the table next to them and let out a huge burp which caused Jordan to start giggling. "Discúlpeme" Dylan said as he took Jordan's can off him and placed that on the table as well. He started kissing Jordan's neck and moved up to his lips. He gently brushed his lips against Jordan's and pulled back slightly, and kept pulling back every time Jordan leant forward to start the kiss off with desperate need, making Jordan gasp every time.

"Now your going to tell me what that thought was" Dylan muttered as he cautiously brushed his lips against Jordan's again, making Jordan moan. "Well, it was something to do with one of us being tied to a chair, and then the other one does some seriously 21+ stuff to the other" Jordan whispered and his face went bright red again. Dylan chuckled and Jordan saw it as the lust clouded Dylan's eyes.

"Man, you should think down that lane more often" Dylan and firmly pressed his lips against Jordan's who kissed back with just as much force. The kiss turned into a heated make-out session very quickly and Jordan moaned again as Dylan massaged his dick, and even though they were both still fully clothed, it made Jordan feel amazingly good. Then Dylan pulled back with a grin on his face.

"Welcome to the world where dreams become nightmares" Dylan sang quietly and tauntingly and Jordan grinned more than the Cheshire cat. Without waiting for any refusal from Jordan, Dylan ripped his shirt off and tied Jordan's arms behind the chair with it. Jordan was having trouble seeing past the lust in his eyes and Dylan grinned as he ripped his own shirt off. He leant down for another kiss and pressed their chests together as the kiss went deeper and as their tongues were fighting for dominance; Dylan reached down and unzipped Jordan's jeans. Dylan broke away from the kiss and Jordan moaned in need as he begged for Dylan to come back to him. Dylan grinned and pulled off Jordan's jeans and took his own off as Jordan watched with a smug grin on his face.

Next it was the boxers to come off and then Dylan sat on top of Jordan again and instead of kissing Jordan on the lips again, he started kissing a trail around Jordan's left ear and around his chest. Jordan shivered in delight as Dylan left a trail of saliva with his tongue as he licked his way over Jordan's nipples. He then started making a mark on Jordan just under his ear and Jordan moaned as their cocks rubbed against each other again as Dylan moved against him more.

Dylan then pulled back and raised an eyebrow at Jordan, who had his eyes closed and kept parting his lips as he silently begged for Dylan to kiss him again. He waited until Jordan opened his eyes and then he raised his eyebrows again, Jordan figured out what Dylan was suggesting and nodded desperately. Then Dylan climbed off Jordan and walked out of the room slowly and teasing Jordan the entire time. He came back in after a minute with some lube in his hands. Jordan saw him and grinned eagerly. Dylan walked over to him and then rubbed the stuff on Jordan's dick; he then put the pot behind them on the table and looked down at Jordan.

"Fuck yourself, baby" Jordan said and Dylan grinned. He climbed on top of Jordan and positioned himself. And then, at Jordan's nod, he thrust himself down and they both moaned together as Jordan's dick went into him. Dylan fucked himself on Jordan and Jordan cried out loud as he came in Dylan, filling his ass with cum. Dylan moaned and untied Jordan's hands and he immediately ran his hands over Dylan's chest and through his hair as he pulled him down for a kiss. Their lips pressed against each other's and immediately their tongues met each other half way and the flames started anew. Jordan was still inside Dylan and they were still moving against each other as the kiss went on. At one point Jordan pushed Dylan backwards, and without breaking the kiss, pulled himself out and they ended on the kitchen floor kissing passionately as they dicks rubbed together yet again. Dylan pulled back and gasped in a huge breath of air and found he was dying with the need for Jordan to jerk him off. He expressed this thought to Jordan who just grinned.

"Get on the chair" Jordan said innocently, and Dylan grinned and hopped up on to the chair. Jordan thought about how he was going to restrain Dylan as it took everything in Jordan to not rip the shirt apart as he almost did, and he knew that Dylan doesn't have the same restrain. Then Jordan remembered about Dylan's gift to him last Christmas and he ran off to get it. Dylan didn't understand what Jordan was doing so he stood up and headed to the living room, feeling confused.

Jordan came back downstairs from his bedroom and found Dylan facing the opposite way of him as he waited for Jordan. Jordan snuck up to him and caught both of Dylan's hands in a tight grip and then handcuffed him.

"Ah, you went to get your Christmas present, how lovely" Dylan said as Jordan turned him around pressed Dylan against the wall as he captured him in another passionate kiss. Dylan tried to pull his wrist apart and stopped when he realized how strong the cuffs actually were.

He pushed off the wall and into Jordan as he was backing off. He pushed Jordan towards the couch by walking into him until Jordan decided that he wanted to be the one on top. Jordan stepped out of Dylan's way and went behind him and pushed him. Dylan went sprawling on the couch and couldn't catch himself as he was tied up. So he ended up falling flat on his face on the couch and Jordan climbed on top of him and started peppered Dylan's back with kisses. As he licked a trail along Dylan's neck line, his cock rubbed against Dylan's cuffed hands and Dylan wasted no time in taking advantage of this.

"Help me up" He said as he caused a gasp from Jordan as Dylan caught his dick in a tight enough grip. Jordan found he wanted Dylan to start jerking him off so bad that he started to thrust himself against Dylan's grip which was slightly loosened by the lube. Dylan tightened his grip and made Jordan unable to move an inch. "If I let go, will you help me stand up" Dylan said quietly and Jordan moaned. "Mmmhmm" He murmured and Dylan released his hold on Jordan. Jordan climbed off Dylan and then did as he promised, helped him stand up. As soon as Dylan was facing him, he pushed him back down and climbed on top. Dylan grinned and then went stock still. Even as Jordan pressed his lips against his, it was as though he was kissing a soft rock. He had seen Dylan's grin and knew what he was up to.

"If you don't start moving again, I'll just fuck your ass whilst smoking" Jordan said and even started to move off Dylan as he went to get his pack of cigarettes. As Dylan figured out he wasn't just bluffing, he moaned. "You can fuck my ass as much as you like but you ain't doing it whilst smoking" Dylan said and hooked his left leg around Jordan. Jordan grinned and leaned down again for a kiss and this time, Dylan met him half way and as they kissed, Jordan pushed Dylan down so that he was lying down with his back against the couch and Jordan was on top of him. Not once breaking the kiss, he moved his hands down Dylan's chest and down his torso. He then rubbed them over Dylan's dick and then even further still. He gripped Dylan's thigh and then positioned Dylan. Dylan moaned into Jordan's mouth as Jordan first positioned his dick before thrusting it into Dylan for the second time that night. Dylan cried out loud as Jordan went in and started thrusting. Jordan's eyes closed by themselves in pleasure and his teeth grazed Dylan's tongue as they continued kissing deeply. Jordan's left hand continued to grope Dylan's thigh and his right hand moved back up to Dylan's head and went loosely around Dylan's throat as he pulled away from the kiss. He continued thrusting himself in Dylan and his left hand moved so that he could hold Dylan's head in both as he started kissing Dylan's neck. Dylan moaned loudly as Jordan licked him around his ear and kept moving his head around to guide Jordan in his kissing.

Jordan came loudly in Dylan and they both moaned as Jordan started to thrust Dylan's dick to same rhythm as he was going and Dylan came and almost cried in relief as he cummed all over himself and Jordan.

Jordan moved back to Dylan's lips just as he pulled himself out and kissed him again. Jordan soon broke away and stood up. He left Dylan on the couch and went upstairs to get the keys for the cuffs. He found them and took a single key off the chain and hid it in his mouth under his tongue and went back down.

"I have a slight problem" Jordan said quietly as he couldn't shape the words amazingly well. Dylan looked up from where he was trying to get up off the couch and his eyes went wide when he saw that Jordan didn't have the keys. "You lost them!" Dylan exclaimed and Jordan just shrugged. Dylan swore viciously but was soon cut off as Jordan climbed back on him and kissed him. Dylan found the key and grinned against Jordan's mouth. He pulled away with the key between his teeth. Jordan took the key from him and helped him sit up and then climbed behind him.

"You tricky shit, you actually had me going then" Dylan admitted with a grin as Jordan unlocked the cuffs and freed Dylan. They then relaxed sitting like that with Jordan's legs around Dylan as he leaned against Jordan. Dylan leaned his head backwards and Jordan understood what he was trying to do and leaned his head forward and they met each other's lips as they shared a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Jordan, don't you ever forget that" Dylan muttered as he rested his head against Jordan's chest. "I won't and I love you too Dilly" Jordan replied and grinned as he felt Dylan smile against his chest.

They started to feel the cold and decided to head upstairs to Jordan's room. They climbed into bed where they went into the same position as before they came upstairs and soon fell asleep together, holding each other protectively.


	19. That's how we roll!! FM x Everyone

!!!WARNING SMUT!!!

"One more shot then it's time to go

Smoke these joints then I'm out the door

Chug so hard and sip patrol

Hit that spot till you lose control

You dial I go I don't know

Bitch you must be off your dole

Fresh new FUCK!!!" Dylan exclaimed as he forgot the next words to his verse in Party by Myself. He has been working all week, trying to hit his parts with perfection but he always managed to fuck it up some how or other. "Fucking hell, why can't I just fucking rap perfectly?" He snapped at himself as he paced the floor of his kitchen in frustration.

He heard it as the guys walked into his place, talking loudly over one another and he rolled his eyes in adoration as he thought about how lucky he was to be with them all.

"Funny Man! AKA King Kong, where the fuck are you?" He heard Jorel shout from the hallway and Dylan just remained silent, almost hoping that they would just leave and forget he ever existed. No such thing happened and Dylan was happy because he really did love them all, he just hated himself and all the patterns on his wrists and hips.

Danny popped up in the doorway to the kitchen and smiled as he found Dylan leaning against his sink. "He's in the kitchen!" Danny shouted and grabbed Dylan's hands before dragging him out of the room. Dylan let Danny pull him out, almost reluctantly, and shook his head in wonder at the mental state of his youngest, but still older than him, boyfriend. "What are you up to?" Dylan asked and Danny just grinned.

Danny pulled Dylan into the lounge where the others where all waiting and grinned as they saw him. They were hiding something behind their back and Dylan frowned at them all. "Please don't tell me you've broken something" Dylan begged them and they all laughed and shook their heads at him. The four of them moved to the side and showed Dylan what they were hiding. It was the new keyboard that Dylan had been eyeing up for so long. It had all the coolest sounds and gadgets on it and Dylan just stared at it as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Danny pushed Dylan forward and Dylan walked over to the keyboard and moved his hands over the instrument as though it were a lover.

"What the, how the hell did you managed to get this?" Dylan asked as he inspected it with longing in his eyes. "We put our earnings together and bought it for you, we wanted you to know how much we all love you, Dilly and none of us could think of a better way than to buy you the instrument of your dreams" George said as he walked up behind Dylan and wrapped his arms around him. "Oh my god, thank you so much" Dylan whispered as tears of joy ran down his cheeks. He didn't think he would ever be able to get his hands on such a beautiful object.

"Your welcome Dilly, now play some tune for us" Danny said and they all went to sit down on the couch, including George, as Dylan familiarised himself with the keyboard. "Freeze" Dylan said and they all grinned as they figured out what he was going to say next. "At ease" He added and grinned himself as he prepared to play. "Let Funny Man bang on these keys" And at that he let out the sickest sounds they have heard from a keyboard and were all clapping and grinning as Dylan played on. He created some groovy tune and was swaying with the music that eventually came to an end. And when it did finish, Danny ran up to Dylan and captured him in a passionate kiss.

Dylan pushed Danny backwards towards the couch and Danny grinned against Dylan's lips. Danny pulled away and moved out of the way as George came up behind Dylan and turned him around before pushing him down on the couch. Danny laughed and then climbed on top of Dylan before being pulled down into another kiss.

Danny went to pull Dylan's top off but Dylan stopped him and suddenly moved Danny off him and walked out of the room. Danny looked hurt as he felt rejected and Jordan immediately went to confront Dylan. "What's your problem, Danny didn't do anything wrong" Jordan demanded as he followed Dylan out of the room and back into the kitchen. "Jordan, don't" Danny said as he followed them both. "I didn't say he did, so fucking back off!" Dylan snapped as he went into the fridge and pulled out a can of soda. He leaned against the sink again and downed the can as Jordan stormed out of the room and Danny stood in the door way.

Danny walked in and closed the door as Dylan chucked the can into the sink behind him. "Dylan, are you alright?" Danny asked as he looked at Dylan and saw him holding his face in his hands. Danny walked up to him and pulled Dylan's hands down and held them in a tight grip. "Dylan, look at me, talk to me" Danny said quietly as Dylan looked away. Dylan turned his head back to Danny and Danny saw the self-hatred in his eyes.

"Oh, Dylan, what's happened?" Danny asked as a few lonely tears slipped down Dylan's face. "I just can't do it, I can't stop fucking everything up and I can never be as good as you lot" Dylan said quietly and looked down, sadly. Danny didn't know what brought this attitude on but he promised himself that he will help Dylan see that he is wrong.

"Dylan, you couldn't be anymore wrong, you don't fuck anything up. The fucking up I have ever seen and witnessed is who we all are" Danny said and earned a sad smile from Dylan. "And that tune that you played for us, that was far from a fuck up, that turned me on for fuck sakes" Danny admitted and Dylan chuckled and leaned into Danny's hand as he placed it on Dylan's cheek and rubbed the tears away with his thumb. "I wish" Dylan muttered and closed his eyes. Danny pulled his hand away and pulled Dylan in for a hug which he could tell that Dylan needed.

Dylan rested his forehead on Danny's neck and they were stood like that when George opened the door and walked into the room five minutes later. "Is everything alright in here?" George asked and smiled as he watched as Dylan lifted his head up and looked at George. The smile flew off George's face as he saw that Dylan had been crying. "What happened?" George barked out and was immediately worried. He walked up to them and looked at Danny as he pulled away from the hug. "Don't look at me, I was just helping him" Danny said and threw his hands up in self defence as George glared at him. Dylan wasn't saying anything so George begged Danny for information.

"He doubts himself and doesn't believe he is any good and believes that he is a fuck up" Danny said and Dylan looked down in shame as George looked up at him. All of a sudden, George's arms were around Dylan and Dylan broke down as he couldn't take it anymore. All the love that guys give him, he just feels as though it's going to waste as he doesn't believe he is worthy of it.

"It'll be alright, Dilly, don't worry" George said as he ran his hand through Dylan's hair to help calm him down. After a while it started to work and Dylan's sobs subsided as he pulled away from the hug. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Dylan said and George and Danny looked at each other as they didn't know how to help him. "Dilly, don't say that, it's okay to cry" Danny said and Dylan just shook his head as tears were still filling his eyes.

"No it's not, not when all the pain you're in, emotionally and physically, is caused by yourself" Dylan threw out and Danny and George both gasped as they clicked on to what he meant. They were all depressed and it is what brings them close to each other, and they all understand what it is like to self-harm and to try and drown the pain in their hearts with physical pain but they never knew that Dylan had done it.

"Oh, Dilly" Danny said as a few tears slipped down his own face. "Is that why you acted like that when I was about to pull your shirt off?" Danny asked quietly and Dylan nodded as tears slipped down his cheeks again. George moved to pull Dylan's shirt off and this time Dylan didn't stop him. He lifted his arms as George pulled it over his head and Danny's tears fell faster as he saw the pale lines littering his waist and arms. There were a few old cuts there as well and Danny lightly brushed his hand over Dylan's wrist as he checked to see how well they were healing. It was obvious that they had been messed with by Dylan as he tried to prevent the healing but they were healing nicely.

Danny pulled Dylan in for another hug as George checked the cuts around Dylan's waist. During this Jordan had walked back into the kitchen and was watching. "Jordan, can you get me the first aid kit please?" George asked and Jordan nodded as he headed out for a second to retrieve the first aid kit that was being held in the bathroom. He came back in as George made Dylan stand straighter so that he can get to the cuts easier.

"There is a few that are deep enough and still fresh enough to get infected before they have a decent chance to heal." George said as he took out some antiseptic wipes and started cleaning the cuts and the dried blood around them as Dylan had never bothered to sort it out himself. After he finished that, he put a wide plaster over it and gently pressed it down.

"Dylan, your always telling us to talk to you about our urges and problems, so why don't you do the same, talk to one of us, let us help" Danny begged and Dylan looked at them all. They all saw the longing to talk to them but he buried it and shook his head. "There is nothing worth talking about" Dylan muttered and turned away from them to face the fridge again.

"Dylan, please?" Danny begged him and turned Dylan around to face him. "It's just something I should have sorted out as a kid but didn't" Dylan muttered and Danny felt a tiny slither of hope as he felt that all Dylan needed was a slight push. "Tell us anyway" George said and put his arm around Danny's shoulder showing Dylan that their all there for each other no matter what.

"It was just that when I was a kid, my nana use to come around all the time and we would have so much fun together and I loved everything she ever did, she managed to make everybody happy or at least calm them down after a fight, but then she developed a brain tumour and they weren't able to save her. As she was in hospital, during the last month, she had forgotten me. I was standing right in front of her and she didn't recognize me in the least bit. It scared the shit out of me and I just couldn't accept it." Dylan started and the tears started to flow in a steady stream again. "As she died, I was at a mate's house, having fun. I was having fun when she was suffering and dying. I found out that day as my mom picked me up and I just went silent. Even at the funeral, I couldn't accept it. She was my nana and was the best person I ever knew and I allowed myself to have fun whilst she was dying." Dylan whispered the last part as he fell to the floor in tears and his heart ached just by thinking about her. But as he told them, he felt a burden lift off his shoulders and he knew that he should have spoken sooner.

Danny joined him on the floor and pulled him into a hug as Dylan battled with the tears that always come when he thinks about her. "Why don't you go see her grave and talk to her?" George suggested and Dylan just shook his head as he looked up at him. "She wasn't buried, she got cremated against her wishes and her ashes where thrown over some random river" Dylan told them and George just felt sympathy for his youngest boyfriend. He was able to talk to his nana and he went to talk to her every October at her grave, he wouldn't know how he would cope if he didn't have that so he understood Dylan's pain.

"Just remember, Dylan, she will always be in your heart, the one place nobody can take her from" Jordan said as he joined them on the floor. Dylan nodded and closed his eyes as Jordan pulled Dylan away from Danny and pulled him in for a tight hug. George left the room and went to go tell the other two what had happened. Eventually, between the two of them, they had managed to calm Dylan down completely and pulled him to his feet helped him put his shirt back on. They then each took a hand and pulled Dylan out with them as they headed back to the lounge.

As they walked into the lounge, Matt, Jorel and George stood up and Jorel immediately went over to him and pulled him into a hug. They all saw as Dylan held on tight and closed his eyes again as he needed the hugs from them. They can all see how much Dylan needs comforting and they just want to help him feel better about himself. "Dudes, I know I'm one fucked up mother fucker, s'all cool, I know nothing ain't ever going to change it, I just wish I could" Dylan admitted and Jorel tightened his arms around Dylan.

"Oh Dylan, you are not a fuck up and you are so strong" Jorel murmured into Dylan's chest as Dylan is a head taller than most of them apart from Matt and George. "Jay" Matt chastised and Jorel flipped him off, earning a chuckle off Dylan, even if it was a sad one. "I was talking about how he was able to deal with so much since he was a kid. You have managed to keep all that buried since forever" Jorel said and Danny chuckled as Matt looked away as he got proven wrong in his assumption. "Although, he is strong in the other sense as well" Jorel added and they all chuckled as Dylan flexed his muscles at them after Jorel stepped away from the hug.

"And I am so dying for those muscles to take advantage of me" Danny said and Dylan grinned as Danny blushed as he realized what he just said. The rest of them laughed and George went behind Danny and pushed him into Dylan who was ready for him. Jorel moved out of the way just in time as Danny went colliding into Dylan and they both fell down to the ground. Neither of them moved to stand up and Danny just leant down and pressed his lips against Dylan's. He could taste the tears as Dylan kissed back but that soon faded and all he could taste then was Dylan as their tongues met.

As those two were kissing, George and Jorel worked on getting Danny's and Dylan's trousers undone and pulled the two apart for a second as Jorel ripped their shirts off. Dylan hesitated for a second as they could all see the scars and cuts but then he tried to ignore it and they went back to kissing each other as George moved his hands over Danny's back whilst digging his nails in. Danny moaned and George grinned and pulled Danny away from Dylan. Danny whined and fought to go back to Dylan but George was too strong and by the time Danny was even close to being free, Matt had taken his spot on top of Dylan. They had all taken their shirts off during the time in which Dylan and Danny were making out. And now Danny can only watch as Dylan's and Matt's chests pressed against each others as they kissed.

Matt climbed up off Dylan and Jorel pulled Dylan up to his feet. "Now, do you still believe you're a fuck up?" Jorel questioned him and Dylan shook his head. "I never believed it, I know it" Dylan replied and Jorel threw him a dirty look, making Dylan chuckle sadly. "And now I'm pissing you off" Dylan muttered and before he could say anything else, Jorel pushed him down onto the couch and captured him in a kiss as he rubbed his hands down Dylan's chest. Dylan moved his own hands up Jorel's back and caught Jorel's short hair in a tight grip as Dylan thrusted his hips upwards against Jorel's. Jorel grinned against Dylan's mouth and tried to pull back but wasn't able to due to the grip Dylan still had on Jorel's hair.

Jorel just shrugged and went back to kissing Dylan and eventually the grip on his hair loosened as Dylan got distracted when Jorel moved his hand over Dylan's crotch. George pulled Jorel off Dylan before Dylan was able to tighten his grip on Jorel's hair. "You weren't pissing anyone off, Dilly" Jorel said and moved to spoon Danny and they both watched as George and Jordan pulled Dylan off the couch and as George capture Dylan in yet another passionate kiss. Dylan couldn't believe his eyes at all the love that they were showing him, he just wished that he was worth it.

"I know another thing in which you are amazing at" George muttered against Dylan's lips and Dylan just responded by grinning. "Making us all feel good" George said as he pulled away and watched as Dylan pouted because of George pulling away. "Oh yeah?" Dylan said and they all nodded as Dylan grinned.

"Well, I don't feel like it" Dylan said and laughed as everyone's faces fell. Dylan sat down on the couch leisurely as they all watched. "Dilly, how can we help you feel like it?" Danny whined and Dylan grinned as Danny climbed on top of him and captured Dylan's head in between his hands. "Oh, I don't know, you know" Dylan and Danny just sighed and started running his hands through Dylan's hair and rested his forehead against Dylan's. They both closed their eyes and they just sat like that for a while as the others just stared at them. Matt shrugged and just started running his fingers down Danny's spine causing Danny to shiver in delight against Dylan.

This caused Dylan to moan as Danny shivering caused their cocks to rub against each others and urged him to press his lips against Danny's. They all grinned as they noticed how Dylan's mood was lightening as the kiss went on.

"Do you feel like it now?" Jordan asked as Danny pulled away and climbed off Dylan. "I don't know" He said honestly and Jordan just sighed. "Then we'll make you feel like it. With your permission, of course" Jordan said and Dylan just nodded slightly as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the couch.

"You still feel guilty, don't you?" George asked Dylan, and Dylan just nodded with his head still against the back."You really shouldn't, Dilly, she would have wanted you to be happy." George said and caught Dylan's hands in his. Dylan refused to look at any of them and they all saw as a tear fell down his cheek. Jordan suddenly stood up and walked out of the room. He came a minute later with six cans of beer in his arms. He handed them out and told them to wait.

"Lets have a toast for the one's who have passed away. We will take turns and as we open our cans we toast those close to our hearts who are no longer here to hear our love for them" Jordan said and they all just stared at him in shock. "Shut up" Jordan said and they all grinned. They all stood up and formed a circle, including Dylan, and one by one sent their messages.

By the time it was only Dylan and Danny left to say theirs, the rest of them had tears on their faces as they took a long sip of their drinks.

"This is one for the 'rents. I know I was always a trouble-making kid but I always loved you guys and I just wish you were here now to see me, I think you might have been proud of me. I love you mom and Dad" Danny said and opened his can and downed half of the can as they all watched. He lowered the can and wiped away the tears that had fallen and then nodded over to Dylan to show it was his turn.

Dylan took a deep breath and looked up. "I'm sorry for not saying goodbye at the funeral or not making sure that you were buried with your husband but I have always loved you Nana and that will never change. I hope you have found happiness wherever god sent you and if not then I will kick his ass myself but I just really miss you and I hope that one day I can make you proud" Dylan said and then opened his can and downed it well past the halfway point. "Oh, and happy birthday" He added on as a second thought and laughed at himself. He let the tears flow freely and looked at the other guys to see that they were all absorbed in their own thoughts. Then, one by one, they snapped back to reality and they all went in for a massive group hug.

"Now I don't know about you guys but I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest" Jordan said and they all nodded and wiped the remaining tears away. Dylan didn't bother and George noticed this and wiped away Dylan's tears for him. Dylan stared at him and then all of a sudden hugged him tightly and George just chuckled quietly and hugged back just as tight.

"She will always be proud of you, Dilly, don't you worry about that and just know that we will always be here for you, all of us, including your Nana." George said and kissed Dylan's cheek. They pulled apart and then they all finished off their cans and chucked them into the corner of the room and just relaxed against each other on the couch. The couch was too small for all six of them so Danny opted to lie on them as they sat down. And this is how they chilled for the rest of the evening.

They all started dozing off and Danny turned around so that he was lying on them with his stomach facing downwards. They were all grinning at their blanket as he was just adorable as he dozed off and George motioned silently to push him off their legs and they all nodded and did exactly that.

"Twats!" Danny exclaimed after he hit the floor and looked up to glare at them only to find them all captured in laughing fits. "Fine, I'll just lie down here as you're all too selfish" Danny said and just put his arms on his face as he tried to block out the amazing sounds of his boyfriends laughing freely.

"Awwe, poor little lion, lying on the floor, he fell off and had a strop" Jordan sang and they all just burst out laughing again. Danny didn't notice as Dylan stood up next to him but he squealed in shock as Dylan picked him up in his arms and then headed upstairs with him. "If you drop me, I will haunt you till you're haunting the house yourself." Danny said and Dylan just chuckled at him.

Dylan carried him into the only bedroom in the house and found that they had all followed them. Dylan put Danny down on the bed and then George pushed Dylan over. Dylan landing on his bed face down and couldn't get a chance to turn around as Jorel climbed on top of him and started kissing a trail along Dylan's shoulder blades.

"With your permission, I would like to fuck your ass" Jorel said and Dylan laughed at the subtlety of Jorel and nodded as much as he could. Jorel moved off him for a minute to pull his trousers and boxers down and then he yanked off Dylan's as George and Danny held Dylan down and stopped him from standing up. Jorel then positioned Dylan and then thrust himself in. They both moaned in unison and as Jorel kept thrusting; Matt came up behind him and rubbed his hands over Jorel's chest as he kissed a trail along the back of Jorel's neck. Jordan and Matt both took their own trousers and boxers off and helped Danny and George out of theirs as they were still holding Dylan captive.

Jorel cried out loud as he came and then Matt pulled him out of Dylan and Jorel fell into his arms as he was weak at the knees in pleasure. Dylan was a moaning mess on the bed and begged for them to sort him out but they just all grinned and held him back from jerking himself off.

"My turn, again with your permission, that is" George said and grinned when Dylan nodded like a mad man and tried hard to pull out of his and Danny's grip. George nodded over to Jordan and Jordan came over and replaced George's grip with his and Dylan cried in frustration as he tried to pull his wrists free again. George went over to Dylan's drawers and searched through them until he found what he was looking for. The pot of lube which he had stashed there ages ago. He then slicked his dick with it and grinned over at Jorel who gasped as he had no idea that it was in there. George waggled his eyebrows just as Matt captured Jorel in a kiss and then re-positioned Dylan and then entered him.

As George came, Dylan was almost in tears as he tried to break free of the hold on his wrists and he thought he was actually going to explode when George captured his cock in a grip that was tight enough to prevent him from cumming. "Fucking hell" Dylan complained again as George pulled himself. Danny handed over the job of keeping Dylan restrained over to Jordan completely as Danny crawled over to the side which George was at and then pulled George down on top of him as they delved in for a kiss.

This soon turned into a heated make-out and Dylan just moaned as he watched, unable to break free still. Matt had turned Dylan over onto his back and replaced George's grip on Dylan's cock and was now teasing Dylan ridiculously. A tear fell down Dylan's cheek and Jordan gasped as he saw this. Matt looked up and Jordan nodded towards Dylan's cheek and Matt's eyes widened as he saw the tear of desperation rolling down Dylan's face.

"Awe Dilly" Matt whined and Dylan opened his eyes to find Matt staring at him. Dylan didn't say anything, just stared at Matt until he caved. "Please, Matty?" Dylan begged him and Jorel looked up in time to see Matt nod before leaning down and taking Dylan's cock in his mouth.

Jorel grinned and started running his hands through Matt hair as he sucked viciously on Dylan's cock and Dylan cried as he came in Matt's mouth. Matt pulled back and Jorel immediately pulled Matt over for a kiss. Jordan released Dylan's wrists and Dylan immediately pounced on him and they both ended up falling to the floor but neither of them cared. They soon started kissing and they all just spent a while making out. George with Danny, Jorel with Matt and Dylan with Jordan, sometimes they would move on to someone else but they were just completely blissful and only broke away from each other when Jorel yawned whilst Matt was kissing him on the neck.

"I think we should start thinking about sleep" George said as Danny also let out a huge yawn from where he was still pressed against the bed under George. After the yawn subsided, Danny shook his head and George grinned as Danny pulled him back down for yet another kiss.

Dylan pulled out a couple of spare duvets that he kept under his bed and covered him and Jordan with one as Jordan started to fall asleep cuddled on top of Dylan. George fell off the bed as it could no longer hold them and then Danny fell on top of him grinning. "Dipshit" Danny said and George just grinned as Danny started to make a hickey on George's neck, just under his left ear. George moaned and as Danny finished, he pulled back and then just started kissing George on the lips all over again.

Danny pulled back again for a second and found the spare duvet that Dylan had left lying around and pulled it over him and George as they both started to feel the cold. They ended up falling asleep with Danny still on top of George and their legs were slightly entwined.

Jorel and Matt had moved under the duvet on the bed and were cuddled up to each other and they all just slept the night away blissfully oblivious to anything outside of their lover's presence. Each one feeling lighter as the weights in their chests had been lifted.


	20. Just let me burn!! CS x J3T

"Jay, I need your help" Danny said quietly into the phone as he wiped away the tears rolling down his face."They're after me again; I've managed to escape them for a little while but their going to find me. Jay, help me, please?" Danny pleaded J-Dog who was one the other end of the phone. "Uh, I'm in the alley behind the watch shop on sunset" Danny replied as he heard shouting coming from the front of the store. "Jay, their here" Danny whispered and felt more tears fall down his face. The phone buzzed as Jorel spoke to him again. "I won't hang up, I promise" Danny whispered as he heard the shouting get closer.

"Little Faggot, where are you?" Danny heard one of the guys after him shout. He crawled behind a trashcan and hid there as he waited for either his best friend to come save him or for nine lives to kill him once and for all. "Hurry up, Jay, please?" Danny whispered into the phone and then stuffed it into his pocket as Deuce and his two people came into view. Danny pressed himself against the wall and prayed to whatever God was up there that they don't notice him.

"There you are, little Faggot, playing hide and seek are we?" Deuce said as they found Danny hiding behind the trashcan. "Didn't know you liked to play games" Yuma said from Deuce's left and Truth just laughed. "The pathetic little shit is shitting himself already, tears all down his sorry face" Deuce said and crouched in front of Danny.

"How about we play a little game, eh? How about a little game of Aron say's?" Deuce said and chuckled darkly as Danny shook his head. "No? What do you mean no? It's going to be great and by the way, the only way to make it out of here alive is if you give up your position as lead singer and give it back to me" Deuce said and stroked Danny's face, Danny just stared off into space. Deuce noticed this and slapped Danny hard across the face. As Danny cried out in pain and clutch his cheek in his hand, Deuce grinned.

"Now then, first Aron say's rip off Danny's jacket and shirt" Deuce said and backed away as Truth and Yuma leaped forward to oblige Deuce. Danny tried to fight them off but Truth pushed him into the wall and Danny smacked his head hard against it, dazing him for a while. They took off his shirt and Jacket and Danny started shivering even though the temperatures were far from cold.

"Please, Aron, just let me go, just accept it and move on" Danny begged Deuce but this just earned a punch in the face from Yuma. "I would say the same to you but I seriously am not fond of lying" Deuce said and some attitude found it's way back into Danny and he barked out a laugh. "Sure, I totes believe you" Danny spat out and immediately regretted it as he saw the rage take over and Deuce dived forward. He started pummelling Danny in and backed away and motioned for the other two to take over.

As Yuma's fist connected with Danny's chest, Deuce tapped his two guys on the back and they moved away from Danny who had his arms wrapped around himself as the pain was too much. His torso already starting to turn black and blue "Now, then, you are going to say to your friends that you have decided to quit because your dainty little heart just isn't in it anymore and that you think that I would be a lot better as the lead." Deuce said, and Danny couldn't help but chuckle to himself even though he was running out of energy. "You really think they are going to fall for it?" Danny questioned him in a quiet voice and Deuce looked as though he was about to snap again but tyre sounds saved Danny another pummelling.

Deuce stood up and motioned for his two mates to head off. Deuce stuck around, not recognizing the old ford fiesta and had to jump backwards to avoid being run over. He recognised the vehicle and shat himself as George and Jorel climbed out of the car and headed straight towards him and Danny.

"Well, ain't this a nice surprise, we decide to go for a stroll and find a pathetic shit beating up our best friend." George said, not showing how much he regretted ever being best friends with Deuce.

"But, but how?" Deuce asked out loud, confusion being the most prominent look on his face, fear coming in second. "Well, perhaps Danny took a call and perhaps he was on that call all along and just perhaps that we heard every single word you said to him and recorded it just for the records." George said as Jorel reached Danny and helped him stand up. Danny couldn't stand up straight and was having a lot of trouble standing up in general.

As Jorel managed to half carry/ half aid Danny over to the fiesta, Jordan stepped out of the driver's seat and opened the back door for Jorel to help Danny into. George took a step towards Deuce and he fled as though it were a pack of wolves on his trails. "Fucking pussy" George muttered and turned around to head back to the car. He picked up Danny's shirt and Jacket and tossed them over to Jorel. Jorel handed the clothes to Danny who put the shirt on and then the Jacket. George saw Danny take his phone out of his pocket and hang up on the call that saved his life.

"Thank you so much" Danny said quietly as tears still fell down his face. George climbed into the passenger seat and Jordan climbed into the driver's seat after closing the door on Jorel who joined Danny in the back.

Danny hugged Jorel as he broke down. "W...why do th...they keep com...min after me?" He cried as Jorel held him. "It's going to be alright, Danny, don't worry, they will get what they deserve." Jorel said quietly as he tried to sooth his best friend.

Jordan drove them back to Matt's house which is where they all were before they got the distress call from Danny. As Jordan parked the fiesta, Matt and Dylan ran out of the house and gasped as they saw Danny struggle to get out of the car.

"Dudes, you should have taken him straight to the hospital" Matt said as he ran up to his boyfriend and carefully hugged him, not wanting to cause anymore hurt. "You know how he is, he refused" Jorel said as he stayed near Danny in case he were to pass out on them. "Of course he would" Matt muttered and helped Jorel whilst they held up Danny as they headed inside. As soon as they were near the couch in the lounge, Jorel burdened Matt with the entire of Danny's weight as he made the couch comfortable enough for Danny so he wouldn't be in as much pain. "You still with us, Dan?" Matt asked as he felt Danny give up in trying to pull away. "Just about" Danny whispered and Jorel helped Matt lie Danny down on the couch.

Danny winced in pain but was soon comfortable enough to pass out and so he did, with his head on Matt's lap. Matt watched as Danny slept and only looked up when George stood up in a rush about half an hour later. "George, what's the matter?" Jordan asked, immediately worried for his crush. "I've got something I need to do" George said and rushed out of the room. "What's gotten into him?" Dylan asked as he lit yet another fag. "George blames himself for all of this, he was the first one to suggest kicking Aron out of the band and now he feels like he has caused all of this." Jordan said quietly, worried for George. Danny had woken up as George left the place and had heard it all. "It's not his fault; it's mine if anyone's." Danny said and Matt held his hand and helped him sit up.

"Guys, I'm scared he's going to do something which he can't come back from" Jordan said and put his face in his hands. "Come on, Man. Let's go after him and show him that none of us blame him, maybe we can stop him if he does decide to do anything." Dylan said from his seat next to Jordan. They all agreed and decided to walk over to George's house which isn't that far from Matt's.

"Danny, are you alright?" Matt asked Danny for the seventh time and Danny chuckled as he walked next to Matt. "I'm fine, the pain has lessened" Danny told him and Matt knew that he was lying but didn't press the issue as he knew it wouldn't get far. What he didn't know was that Danny was in serious pain with his ribs and they feel more than just bruised.

........................................... At George's house

"Goddammit, you fuck up" George muttered to him self as he threw yet another bottle and smashed it above his fireplace. "You had to go and suggest kicking him out, didn't you? You had to go and cause suffering to every fucking one, didn't you?" He kept saying and kicked a chair and sent it flying into his grandma's bureau. He picked up yet another bottle and was about to throw it again until he had an idea. An idea that would be sure to save the world from suffering his presence any more. He then started humming his favourite lyrics and as he found what he was looking for then he said it out loud.

"Got a lighter and some paper" He said and lit his lighter up, "Time to set it all on fucking fire" He said and held the flame to the paper and as soon as it caught light, he threw it at the smashed bottles and watched as the flames immediately leapt up and he felt the heat as the flames roared. He fell back into his seat and just watched as the flames grew and grew and started to get closer to him.

........................... Outside George's house

"What if we are too late?" Jordan kept saying over and over as he felt a bad omen go through him. "We aren't, don't worry" Dylan said but just as he said this, the bottom floor windows blew and they saw as the flames grew wilder and went up. "George!" Jordan shouted and sprinted forward, ignoring the guys calling him back because it was too dangerous.

Jordan ran through the door and immediately felt the heat of the flames. "Shit, George!" He shouted again and started coughing due to all the CO2. As his coughing subsided, he heard another cough coming from the back room and he immediately headed there.

He walked into the room and shat himself as found George unconscious on his favourite chair. Jordan went up to him and started shaking him, desperate to wake him up. "George, please, wake up, please?" Jordan pleaded and cried in relief as George coughed and his eyes opened up. "No, no, no, just let me burn, please? I can't stand it anymore, the amount of suffering I have caused for Danny and Matt and everyone else, please, just let me burn?" He begged Jordan who had hauled George up from the seat.

"No, George, I need you, I love you and I have for so long, please don't give up on me, George please?" Jordan begged George right back and George responded by collapsing. "Fuck!" Jordan exclaimed as he felt the flames getting closer and burning his back. Jordan fell to his knees for a second as pain shot through his back as the flames started eating at him. George was already burnt badly on his legs and arms and his face just looked sunburnt so far. Jordan stood and ignored the pain, determined to George to safety, and ended up dragging George as he neared the front of the house but he felt his energy drained quickly and was losing momentum. The door came closer and he was glad that he left it open. He saw Danny and Matt running closer and he just couldn't hold himself and George up anymore. He collapsed and lost consciousness just as Danny and Matt got there.

"Shit!" Matt exclaimed and went to drag George out of the house. Danny thought the same thing and grabbed Jordan's hands to pull him out of the house but as he started pulling, a pang of pain shot through his chest and he cried out loud as he fell to the floor in agony. "Danny!" He heard Matt shout from behind them outside and then he heard him call for Jorel and Dylan.

They raced to the house and reached Jordan and Danny just as a beam fell on top of them, knocking Danny out. The flames almost immediately started working on burning their shirts, backs, arms and necks. Jorel and Dylan each grabbed an end of the beam and was able to push it away from the two unconscious without the flames on it doing any damage to the two still standing and they worked to beat the flames that had caught on Jordan's and Danny's jackets. As the CO2 started to get to them as well, they started coughing and Jorel nearly doubled over as a huge coughing fit took over but soon was back on his feet and able to help Dylan.

Jorel hauled Danny up just as Dylan hauled Jordan up and they rushed out as quickly and as carefully as they can and they managed to make it out and to safety as the oven in the kitchen blew. The force of the explosion threw them all off their feet and fell down again as the ringing in their ears made it impossible to hear anything. As the three of them shook off the daze and ringing whilst coughing up their lungs, they saw flashing lights reach them and then all of a sudden they were all surrounded by paramedics and fire fighters.

As the fire fighters battled with the flames that is still working on destroying what is left of the house, the paramedics loaded Danny, George and Charlie into three separate ambulances and had Jorel, Matt and Dylan split up as well as each ambulance can only take two patients. As they were rushed to the hospital, the ringing in their ears faded and so had the daze after a while but the coughing wasn't going away any time soon. But they were soon able to keep up with the nurses.

As they reached the hospital, the doctors and paramedics had left the three that were still standing in a waiting room as they rushed the other three off to see what is wrong with them. At some point Jorel had mentioned that Danny had a beating earlier that day by their former lead singer and so the doctors had called in the cops and they were all asked to give statements.

As they waited to hear about their mates, Jorel, Dylan and Matt all ended up huddled together in the corner of the room asleep on the uncomfortable chairs after downing a load of water to try and help the cough to subside quicker.

..................... two hours later

"Excuse me, are you friends of either Jordan's or Daniel's?" A nurse asked Jorel as he had woken up just as she entered the room. Jorel nodded as his voice was all groggy from the sleep and coughing. Jorel woke the other two up as the nurse waited for them all to be awake to hear what she has to say.

"Daniel and Jordan is awake and is requesting you as we speak, we have moved them so that they are in the same room. George on the other hand has yet to wake up and the extent of his injuries was much worse then the other two, I'm afraid." The nurse said as they headed out of the waiting room and to the room which they were keeping two of their band mates in. As they walked into the room, they heard Danny and Jordan throwing love at each other.

"I love you Danny" Jordan said and then giggled. "I love you too Jordy" Danny said back and then the two of them burst in fits of laughter as they saw the guys and the nurse standing there and just watching them. "Great, their as high as a kite" Jorel said as Matt moved off to talk to Danny. "Morphine is just simply the most beautiful drug on the planet of drugs and apes" Jordan said with a grin as Danny giggled again.

"Where is George now?" Dylan asked the nurse and she headed back out the door, suggesting for them to follow her. They walked out of the room; leaving Matt with the two drugged up, and the nurse took them to the very next room.

As they walked in, they saw George hooked up to all kinds of machines and equipment keeping him alive. Jorel and Dylan both gasped as they ran over to the bed. George had dressings all over him and he was having difficulty breathing even with the oxygen support. They made the nurse aware of this and then stood back as she called in a doctor. They then asked Jorel and Dylan to leave the room as they helped George and they both just nodded as they headed back to the room where they left the other three.

Matt looked up as they walked into the room and saw that they both had tears in their eyes. "How is he?" Matt asked quietly as Danny had fallen asleep whilst clutching Matt's hand.

"Not good, he was having trouble breathing when we were in there just before and they didn't explain why or what they were going to do before they kicked us out. Matt, what if he dies?" Jorel asked and broke down right there in front of them. This shocked the other three a lot, even if Jordan is still slightly high, Jorel is never one to shed a single tear over anything. He is usually stoic and the fact that this had Jorel in tears just showed them how bad things really were. Dylan helped Jorel stand up and helped him over to one of the chairs in the room.

"Don't worry, Jay, he'll get through this, don't worry. We will all get through this and we need each other so if he does die on us then I'm going to kill myself just to kick his ass" Dylan said and this earned a small chuckle out of Jorel. Dylan looked over to Jordan and saw that he has also fallen asleep now.

"How are these two?" Dylan asked Matt, who just shrugged as he wiped a few tears that had fallen down his own cheeks at Jorel's outburst. "Danny has a couple of cracked ribs and they both have bruised skulls and some burns. Jordan has the worst burns out of these two as he has a load of them on his back and his legs as well as the head, neck and arm ones that they both have." Matt explained and both Jorel and Dylan winced in sympathy.

Soon they all fell asleep with Matt still clutching Danny's hand, and Jorel resting his head on Dylan's shoulder.

For the next few days things had started taking into some kind of routine. Jordan and Danny were released on the second day and there was still no sign of George responding to anything. The guys would always stay with George, one at a time or all together, just so that he isn't alone when he wakes up. Jordan had broken down a couple of times next to George's bed and they were all there to help calm him down and would try and get him to eat something.

And the days and weeks went by with them all showing up at the hospital together when visiting times start and then they would all take turns in staying with him through the day. Jordan would stay over night with him as he was the closest and they weren't all allowed to stay as there was too many of them. When they were taking turns in George sitting, the rest of them would go to George's house and try and fix it up to their best ability. George owed a lot of money for the damage, insurance wise, but the guys had figured something out between them and were able to pay it off for him without it taking too much bite out of their budgets. Even George's grandma's bureau had managed to avoid a lot of damage and was repairable which they knew he would pleased about.

They worked on the house and they were making a lot of progress with it, which surprised them all. They wouldn't let Danny do a lot of the work as he is still healing from the beating as well as the burn but he was able to help by staying with George during these times. The doctors had managed to wean George off the ventilator completely after about three weeks and they were happy with the progress so they all boasted to him about how he should be able to return home soon and see how much work they have actually done and that for the first time in any of their lives, they have worked hard and actually put effort into something.

They would talk to George about the progress they were making on the house, how much they all missed him and that none of them blamed him for what happened. They would tell him how Jordan wanted to move in with him when he wakes up or vice versa so that neither of them would be alone any more. Sometimes they would get a response out of George whilst they were telling these things to him, sometimes his fingers would twitch or his mouth would but most of the time there was no sign of response. The doctors had told them that he is very close to waking up, that he just needs some extra support in case he could hear them as some comatose patients can.

At the news of this, Jordan had broken down again and had told George just how much he loved him and that he needs him to wake up badly, and much to Jordan's amazement, George's finger twitched showing Jordan that he can hear him and Jordan just sighed happily. "Just the next time you want to set something on fire, throw the flames at that creepy hospital, I still have nightmares about that place." Jordan said and started playing with George's fingers. "Then again, it might piss off the spirits there so maybe not" Jordan said and chuckled.

"Hey, Jord" Jorel said as he and the rest of them walked into the room. "The house is all fixed up now, the bills are paid off and I'm just dying to see what George will think when he sees it" Danny said as he hugged Jordan from behind as Jordan was still facing George. "Anything today?" Dylan asked as he claimed the seat on the other side of George's bed.

"His finger twitched before as I told him how much I loved him and how much I need him to wake up" Jordan told them and Jorel high fived Matt. It shows them that George isn't too far from waking up now.

"Did his eyes just twitch?" Danny asked suddenly, capturing their attention as he looked closely at George's face. "Danny, I don't know, we rarely get a single response out of him, so I doubt he would be ready to wake up already" Jordan said, trying not to build up hope. "I swear I saw his eyes twitch" Danny said as a tear fell down his face. Jordan looked at George's face and to his surprise his eyes twitched slightly, as though he were trying to open them.

"Oh my god" Jordan whispered happily and Danny cried as he realized that Jordan saw it as well. "Told you" Danny said and was practically jumping up and down for his older brother to wake up.

"Come on, George, you can do it, please open your eyes for me, please?" Jordan said quietly and clutched George's hand tightly. They all saw it as George once again struggled with his eyes, trying to open them. He managed to get them to actually open after a few tries but they closed reflexively because of the lights above. He tried again and this time was able to keep them open.

"George!" Jordan exclaimed and started crying; George smiled weakly and moved his hand up to Jordan's face to capture the tears. "Don't cry" He whispered hoarsely, and Jordan chuckled. Jordan took George's hand away from his face and pushed it back down onto the bed whilst still holding it.

George looked around and saw that they were all standing by his bed, crying happily as their older brother was awake. "Pussies" George muttered and smiled weakly as they all laughed. A nurse walked in and started grinning as she saw George was awake.

"Finally, these mates of yours have been hanging around like a bad smell" She said and George chuckled quietly. "That's them for you" He replied back and the nurse noticed how croaky his voice was. She walked over to the desk by his bed and poured him a drink. She then lifted the bed into a more comfortable position for him and helped him drink the water. "I'll go call in a doctor and you should rest as much as possible." The nurse said and left the room.

"What day is it?" He asked the guys and they all looked at each other uncertainly. Danny pulled out his phone and checked for them. "It's Thursday, the 23 of the May" Danny read off his phone and looked up in time to see George practically shit himself. "No way, that's impossible" George said and shook his head. "George, you've been unconscious for the past month and a half." Jordan said and they all watched as George paled as he took the information in. Just as he was about to say something, Danny had turned slightly and gasped in pain as his ribs were still sore.

"What has happened?" George asked, confused. Jordan looked away and Dylan was the one who answered him. "Jordan rushed into your house to try and save you, he managed to pull you all the way to the front door but then he collapsed. Danny and Matt then went to drag you both out. Matt successfully did this, but Danny strained and found some cracks in his ribs and he fell back down in pain. Then a beam fell down on both of them, knocking Danny out, so me and Jay had to come and save the day and haul these two asses to safety just as your oven blew up. We even all fell backwards with the force of the explosion just like they always show in movies, it was weird" Dylan said and grinned as he realized how much sense he actually made for once. George had taken another sip of his water and almost chocked on it. "Those two still have some burns which are healing nicely although they can't stop scratching them. And Danny's ribs are on the mend but neither of them were as bad off as you, you weren't able to breathe by yourself at first and even then had trouble then with the extra oxygen support as the CO2 caused some problems which I didn't understand, you have internal and external burns which are on the mend and your a dipshit. See, way worse off" Jorel added and George flipped him off after nodding. This just made them all grin as they can see how much George is on the mend and George saw as Danny automatically reached up and started scratching the back of his neck. "Danny!" Matt complained and pulled Danny's hand away. "Sorry, it's just so irritating and I haven't out any cream on it this morning" Danny said and Matt just sighed and hugged him.

"Damn, why didn't you go into English literature or journalism?" George asked sarcastically, referring to Jorel and Dylan as they filled him in on what happened, and both Dylan and Jorel flipped him off whilst still grinning. A doctor came into the room and asked them all to leave so that he can do some checks on George. As the doctor called them all back in, he told them all that George will be kept in for a few days under observation but should be out by Sunday.

"Thanks" Jordan said as he walked straight past the Doctor. As he went to sit back down in his seat, the dressings on his back rubbed against his burn and he hissed in pain. George jerked his head up to look at him just as the doctor came over.

"Are you alright Jordan?" The doctor asked and Jordan nodded. "Are the dressings on your back bothering you again?" The doctor asked him and Jordan nodded again. The doctor nodded and left the room. George looked at Jordan confused but Jordan just looked down at his hands.

"The burn on his back isn't healing as well as the others as it is a larger burn and is constantly getting infected" Jorel said as it was clear that Jordan wasn't going to say anything. "I'm so sorry, Jordan" George said quietly as a tear came to his face as he thought about how much pain he has caused them all. He wanted to stop the suffering that he was causing, not make it worse. Jordan saw this as George thought about it and knew what George was getting at. "George it isn't your fault, none of it is. Sure you started the fire but I would have run in after you any way, no matter what, I will take any pain necessary to ensure that you keep living. I need you George and now stop blaming yourself for everything" Jordan rushed out and clutched George's hand in a tighter grip. A nurse stopped in the door way.

"Jordan, do you mind coming with me so I can change your dressings?" The nurse asked him and Jordan shook his head. "Can you do it in here, please? I want to stay with George" Jordan said and the nurse smiled at him and nodded her head. She left for a second and came back with a trolley full of medical stuff. "If that's alright with you that is" Jordan said and George nodded as he could tell that Jordan ain't going to be leaving his side for a while at least.

Danny remembered how squeamish Matt was with wounds so he decided to drag Matt out of the room with words like coffee and cake. Jorel wasn't too keen on stuff like that either and Danny knew this so he helped his best friend out by asking him to buy the food for him as Danny had no money. "Thanks, Danny" Jorel said quietly as he left the room and Danny grinned. "Always got your back bro" Danny replied and bro-fisted him.

As Jordan carefully took his shirt off, George saw the huge dressing across Jordan's back and he felt hideously guilty. The nurse carried a stool over to the side of George's bed and got Jordan to sit down on it. George took Jordan's hand in his and Dylan decided that he was suddenly hungry and that he should leave to go get some food as well. But from the green tint on Dylan's face, they doubted it was hunger that had driven him off.

"It looks like our band is full of squeamish gits" George muttered as he saw past the facade and they both chuckled at their mates' extent. As the nurse started peeling off the dressing, Jordan hissed in pain and tightened his grip on George's hand. "It looks like the infection has gone, thankfully and it is healing well, a couple more dressing changes and it should be fine." The nurse told them as Jordan almost pulled away from her in pain as the cold hit the wound. But George's grip on his hand managed to keep Jordan from reacting too much and the nurse was able to replace the old dressing with a fresh one. She had layered the burn with some crystacide before to reduce the infection, but thankfully now that it was gone, there was no need for the crystacide.

"What the fuck is crystacide?" George asked as the nurse explained this and the nurse smiled at him. "Crystacide is an anti-inflammatory liquid that helps reduce infection and fight it off." The nurse explained and George just looked at her dead-pan, they were almost able to see the tumble weeds fly by in his mind as he did not understand a word she said.

"It basically a cream which stings like a bitch and gets rid of the icky shit." Jordan said and George grinned, "I know I just wanted to play dumb for a second" George claimed and Jordan and the nurse just laughed. The nurse helped Jordan get his shirt back just as the others walked back into the room. The nurse took the trolley out of the room and left them in peace.

"Your all a bunch of pussies" George said and Jordan chuckled again. "They needed money so I had to go with them as I only had my card" Jorel said and George knew instantly that it was bullshit. "Bullshit, you give your card away all the time and I know you have change in your pocket as there isn't a time you don't" George said and they all laughed as Jorel went red in the face.

"Right, well I'm in pain so do you mind if me, Jorel and Matt head off?" Danny asked, clearly wanting to defend his best friend but didn't know how. "We'll be fine, Danny, you guys go home" Jordan said and Danny smiled as he went to hug him and George. "Thank you guys, for everything" George said as Danny hugged him and he hugged back. "We have shed precious blood and metal together, there ain't ever going to be a time when we won't be there for you." Jorel said, clearly throwing in a reference to transformers in there.

They all laughed at him and said their good byes. "Dylan do you need a lift?" Matt asked Dylan and he shook his head as he grinned. "Nah, I've got a ride already. Thanks bro" Dylan said as he stood up and headed to the door. A nurse was stood there waiting for him; they both waved at the guys and then headed off.

"How does he do it?" Jorel asked out loud and they all laughed. Danny and the other two left George and Jordan in peace as they headed home.

"I can't believe you all risked your lives just to save mine" George said as a tear fell down his cheek. "Hey, of course we would, your our older brother." Jordan said as he wiped away the tear. "But why should you?" George said and Jordan just looked sharply up at George's eyes. "We all love you, you're our brother, and there is enough reason in that let alone all the things that I could list off right now" Jordan said and threatened to actually tell him the list. George chuckled quietly and put his over Jordan's mouth. He drew it back quickly as Jordan licked it. "Eww, you disgusting shit" George exclaimed whilst laughing and wiping his hand on Jordan's sleeve. "That's what you get" Jordan said whilst laughing with George.

"George, please listen to me? I love you more than a brother, I have for so long and I need you, I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record here but I do okay. Don't ever put me through that again, it hurt so much, seeing you unconscious and unable to wake up or even breathe by yourself." Jordan admitted and George looked away in guilt. "Don't look away, George, look at me. Tell me if I'm wasting my time or not, please George?" Jordan begged him with tears in his eyes. "You're not wasting your time as far as you're concerned. I love you too, Jordan and I have since ages, I just never thought that someone like me could be loved. You see, I have always believed in true love, I just never believed that it would find me." George said and Jordan leaned forward. George tried to but fell back against the pillow as it was too painful for him. Jordan continued leaning forward and soon was close enough to press his lips against George's but didn't.

"Don't tease me, Jordan" George muttered and Jordan could hear the monitor starting to beep faster and Jordan knew his heart was going just as fast. "Then tell me if you still don't believe it or not" Jordan said and George grinned as he leaned forward himself and Jordan wasn't able to hold back anymore. And so their lips touched and it turned into the sweetest kiss either of them has ever had.

After Jordan pulled back, George whined and Jordan grinned. "Cuddle with me?" George asked, suddenly sounding like a little kid. "Hell yeah" Jordan replied and carefully climbed on to the bed and snuggled up to George. "By the way, I believe that I have found true love, if you were happy to take up that role" George said and he felt it as Jordan grinned into his chest and then nodded. "I would happily be your true love, George but it doesn't matter if we accept it or not, it's a given" Jordan said and George grinned this time. "You got me, I love you, Jordan, so much" George said and Jordan sighed happily. "I love you too, George, I really do" Jordan said back and a huge yawn ripped it's way out of him.

Soon Jordan fell asleep with his head resting on George's chest and George was carefully tracing the dressing line around Jordan's back. He found himself thinking about how the fire was racing towards him and how he just sat there calmly. He hated himself for putting the guys through all the trouble and grief but he was thankful that it had happened; it was a great deterrent against any other thoughts of the same nature.

The last thing he did before he fell asleep was quietly promise Jordan that he will make it up to them somehow. Then he fell asleep with his arms loosely around his boyfriend.


	21. Welcome to the fire!! DK x J3T

As Johnny 3 Tears walked out of the studio to head off to the coffee bar across the road, Deuce was waiting in the alley next to the Studio, which Hollywood Undead works in, with a little gift for them. He stole the idea from Hollywood Undead's symbol and he threw the grenade in through the entrance of the studio, after pulling the ring, and legged it.

As Da Kurlzz walked over to see what was thrown in, the grenade exploded and threw Matt back against the wall behind him. He fell to the ground unconscious as the flames took over from the explosion and started to eat its way through the furniture.

As George was ordering the coffee's, he had turned around by some random urge to look over to the studio and saw the smoke coming out of the door and saw Deuce running away about two buildings down. George ran out of the bar, forgetting about the coffee, and ran straight into the studio.

As he went in, he saw flames eating away at the sofas and equipment and shat himself as he didn't know where Matt was. He looked hastily around through the flames and smoke and found Matt on the ground near the other end of the room. He had blood pouring from his head and was unconscious as the flames raced towards him. George felt it as his heart was racing faster than the flames were burning as he ran over to Matt, narrowly avoiding getting burnt many times.

"Matt!" George shouted as he shook Matt's shoulders but he got no response from Matt and frantically stood up with Matt limp in his arms. He turned around and started panicking as flames caught their clothes but he could do nothing to beat them out as he was holding Matt up with both arms.

As he headed towards the entrance, he saw a picture of them from when they were with Deuce still and it fell off the wall by the force of the flames. It was smashed due to the explosion and it bounced off George's shoulder as he tried to avoid it. The sharp pieces of the glass ripped down George's arm as it fell to the floor and George cried out and nearly dropped Matt as agony shot through his arm. He managed to hold on to Matt though and ignored the pain and blood after a while and just continued to head towards the entrance.

And as he walked through the door, he watched in a daze as a bunch of fire fighters ran past to him to battle the furnace roaring behind him and paramedics ran to him and Matt as George dropped to the floor. His energy just completely drained out of him and he lost consciousness just as the paramedics reached him.

................... At Danny's house.

"Hey, Jay, turn up the volume" Dylan said as he saw something on the news that looked familiar. It was on a story about someone being caught in an explosion on sunset.

"Shit! When was this?" Jorel asked as they gave details about the explosion. "Only just" Dylan replied and they saw the building that was on fire and they all shat themselves as they figured out where it is. "That's the studio!" Danny exclaimed and they all remembered that they had left George and Matt there as they wanted to work on some more songs.

"It was believed to be a bomb or grenade of some sort that started the explosion as police found traces of one at the scene of the incident" The news reporter said but nobody was listening as Jorel tried to call George or Matt. "It's just going straight to voice mail" Jorel said as he hung up on the attempted calls. They all turned back to the TV and watched the report some more, hoping for some other information.

"It has been confirmed that there was two victims at this incident, their identities have yet to be revealed but it is believed to be two members of the rap/rock band Hollywood Undead. Police have yet to share any information on how this had started but we have some images that nearby pedestrians took of the explosion" The news reporter said and they all gasped as they saw the pictures of the place on flames and George and Matt being hauled to ambulances, all black due to the smoke and covered in blood.

Soon they were all racing out of the house and were jumping into Danny's van as they rushed off to the hospital to see their mates.

As they reached the hospital, they ran up to the receptionist's desk and asked where George and Matt were. "They are still under going treatments but I will have a nurse come over to you once they are free to be seen" The receptionist said and pointed over to the waiting room, suggesting to wait in there.

"Thank you" Jorel said and they walked over to the waiting room. After about half an hour, a nurse walked into the room and walked over to them as they were the only ones in there.

"Are you here for George Ragan or Matthew Busek?" The nurse asked and they all nodded as they stood up. "I will show you to them" The nurse told them and they all nodded as they followed her out of the waiting room and down the hall into another room. They found George and Matt both unconscious on other the opposite sides of the room to the other. They both had on oxygen masks and were both unconscious but they didn't look half as bad as the images on the news showed. George had his left arm in bandages and the IV had to be attached to his right hand where as the rest of him was all patchy with bandages just like Matt. Matt also had stitches just above his left eyebrow and it looked about four centimetres long.

"How are they?" Jorel asked as he watched Danny walking up to George and put his hand on George's carefully. Danny had a tear slip down as he silently prayed for his older brothers to just wake up and walk out of there. Danny hated hospitals as every time he had been in one, someone close to him was on their death bed and he didn't want it to be true in this case.

"Matthew was the only one who was caught in the actual explosion itself and he has cracked his skull from the force of the explosion. We believe it thrown him into a hard surface and therefore hit his head with the amount of impact shown. They both have burns but Matt's are slightly worse around the face and torso. George has a long rip down his arm that we have had to stitch close and is the reason why he lost consciousness, due to loss of an extreme amount of blood." The nurse told them as they noticed the drips connected to both George and Matt. "We have had to give them both blood transfusions to help bring up the blood levels as they lost too much to be able to recover from by themselves." The nurse explained as Jorel went to Matt and held his best friends hand.

"When will they wake up?" Jordan asked the nurse and the nurse looked over to the two unconscious patients. "George should wake up within the next twenty four hours but it is hard to say with Matthew as he had a serious head injury and it could take same time for him to heal from it." The nurse answered and Jordan nodded as a tear ran down his face. "Don't worry, as bad as it may seem, the doctors are sure that they will both make a full recovery." The nurse assured Jordan and the rest of them and then left them in peace as she went to her next patient.

"I can't believe we didn't hear about it except from on the news" Jorel muttered and they all understood him. "There was nothing we could have done, George managed to save them both from worse damage, we just have to be thankful that they are still with us" Dylan said and hugged Jorel. Jorel hugged back and shared the seat by Matt's bed with him. Jordan and Danny did the same thing next to George and they sat there as they waited for their brothers to wake up.

As it went into the second day after they arrived at the hospital, George started to wake up. "Hey, George, good to see you awake finally" Jordan said as George looked around in confusion.

"What the fuck happened?" George asked in rough and dry voice, but didn't need an answer as images from the flames and the studio flickered through his mind and he suddenly remembered everything. "Never mind" George said as Jordan was about to answer him. "The nurse told us you were supposed to wake up within the next 24 hours and that was up twelve hours ago. Matt still hasn't woken up and we don't know when he will. Damn it, I hate crying and more than anything I hate this place" Danny said as he started crying again, he has been crying off and on since they arrived and they had managed to calm him down some every time, but things like talking about it would set him off again, or if he woke up from a daze and remembered he was in a hospital, then that would also set him off. They got him to explain this to them the day before and they all shared the fear as they were all scared for their brothers.

George watched as Danny calmed down with the help from Jorel and then called Danny over for a hug. Danny went in for the hug and refused to let go for a while. George didn't mind as he knew how much Danny hates hospitals. George acted like Danny's older brother that much that they pretended that they were born into the same family and that they were separated and had their memories removed. Danny climbed up onto George's bed and cuddled up to him whilst George put his right arm around him. "I'm fine and Matt's going to be fine as well, don't worry Dan, it'll all be okay" George said as Danny had a few more tears slip down his face. Dylan, Jorel and Jordan watched as George calmed Danny down in a way that only an older brother would know how to.

"George, do you know how the studio went up?" Jorel asked him as Danny started dozing off in George's embrace. George nodded his slightly. "I saw Aron running away a couple of buildings down just after it went off, he was grinning his sad ass off." George said and Jorel swore viciously. "Should have known it was him" Jorel said and walked back to Matt's side.

"What happened?" George asked and all of them but Danny looked at him suddenly worried. Danny on the other hand understood him immediately.

"Your arm got ripped open deeply; you've got burns all over. Matt has a crack skull, burns all over and a rip across his head. You both have had to have blood transfusions because you lost too much blood, which is why you passed out." Danny explained and they all understood as they figured out what George had actually asked and wasn't suffering from amnesia. "Thanks" George said and Danny smiled in response as he fell asleep against George. They all watched as Danny fell asleep and grinned. "He is so cute" Dylan said and they all laughed. "Are you sure you're not actually related? I mean I know you pretend to be but he is the only one who understands what your saying sometimes when nobody else on this planet could and nobody could have calmed him down the way you did after he broke down." Jorel said and George chuckled as he closed his eyes, but not before staring at Matt's face as he slept, completely unoblivious to them waiting for him to wake up.

"Get some rest, George" Jordan said as he took the seat next to him and George smiled weakly in agreement. Soon George fell asleep with his arm still around his younger brother and they slept peacefully as the others got comfortable.

George was kept in for the next two days under observation and was released just as Matt started to show signs of response. "I think he's waking up" Jorel whispered from his place next to his best friend. George joined the others as they all surrounded Matt. They watched as Matt's eyes twitched first, and then started flickering open as he tried to open them at George's request, who had taken Matt's hand in his. As Matt managed to open his eyes and keep them open, Danny grinned and George couldn't smile any wider. Matt still needed the oxygen mask but he pulled it away from his face as he tried to speak.

"What happened?" Matt whispered hoarsely and Jorel went to pour him a drink. He handed the drink to George who helped Matt drink it. As soon as George pulled the plastic cup away, Matt moved the mask back to his face as he started having a bit of trouble breathing again. "Aron blew the studio up and you were still in there" George said quietly, as tears broke down his face as he saw how much Matt was suffering.

Matt pulled the mask away again only to have a coughing fit that practically came up as clouds of CO2. As the coughing subsided, he clutched his head in pain and Dylan left to get a nurse. "God, my head hurts" Matt complained, croaking more than usual, and George smiled sadly at him. "The nurse will be here soon and then you can be as high as a kite" Jorel said, earning a chuckle from them all but Matt as George helped him put the mask back on. They could all hear the wheezing coming from Matt and didn't think that he would be smoking again any time soon. Jordan said this out loud and Matt just flipped him off.

A nurse came in and walked up to Matt. She shooed the rest of them back as she checked his vitals and gave him some morphine for the pain. She left with promises to return to check on him later and they were all soon surrounding him again as he closed his eyes in relief as the pain in his chest and head faded. When he opened his eyes again, he saw them all looking down at him with worry.

He pulled his mask away and smiled. "I'm fine, quit looking at me like that" He croaked and they grinned sheepishly and Matt just rolled his eyes. "I'm just so glad you're awake" Danny wailed as he broke down yet again. Jorel chuckled quietly as he pulled Danny in for a hug. "We weren't sure when you would wake up or if you were actually going to" Danny mumbled from Jorel's chest as Jorel hugged him tightly. Matt didn't say anything and just watched as Danny cried with tears coming to his own eyes.

"He has cried so much within these last four days it's unbelievable" Jordan said as Danny calmed down. "Sorry" Danny said sharply and moved to walk out the room. "I didn't mean anything by it, Danny" Jordan said as Jorel threw him a sharp glance. Jorel grabbed hold of Danny's arm and pulled him back. "It just shows how much you care, that's all" Jorel said as Jordan looked down at his hands. Matt saw how it was affecting them all by being in this place and close to losing someone they were close to. And he saw it as it was starting to show more in their behaviours.

"Go home guys, get some rest and have breather" Matt croaked out and they all smiled down at him as they nodded and realized how much they need a break. Danny left after being pulled out by Jorel, then Dylan and Jordan left, each staying with the other one as they're all slightly paranoid that Deuce is going to come after them as well. George decided to stay with Matt, against Matt's argument to go and rest, and fell asleep, holding Matt's hand, in the chair next to him.

Matt had another coughing fit which started up the pains again but they aren't as bad as before so he worked on getting use to them as he watched George sleep. He saw that George was covered in burns as well and his left arm is all bandaged up. This left Matt confused as he knew George had gone out to the coffee bar. The nurse came in again and helped Matt have another drink and watched as he had another coughing fit. "Those should fade soon; it's just the CO2 build up in your lungs." The nurse told him and Matt nodded as she turned to leave, he reached out and grabbed her arm before she could go.

"What happened to George?" He asked her and winced at croakiness of his voice. "As he went in to save you, he got some burns and some glass ripped his arm open as a picture frame fell on him as he was carrying you out. Fair play to him, he only collapsed after you were out and in safety" The nurse told him and looked over at George with respect. "You've got yourself a decent man over there Matthew, that's hard to come by these days" The nurse said and smiled at Matt. "Now get some rest, if you're in pain when you wake up then just call us and we'll get you some more painkillers." And she left the room after checking his heart rate again. Matt thought about what the nurse told him and couldn't believe that George would put himself in so much danger just to save Matt.

As he had yet another coughing fit, it startled George awake and he watched as Matt practically coughed up his lungs painfully. George got up and walked over to the other side and helped him drink some more water and helped Matt get comfortable again. "Thanks, George. Why did you risk your life..." Matt started but had to take in a deep breath before continuing with his question, "just to save mine?" Matt asked and George looked taken aback as he realized what Matt was getting at.

"Matt, I love you and I would always risk my life just to save yours, its well worth it before you say it isn't. Matt, I wouldn't be able to deal with you not here." George admitted and Matt watched as George quickly turned away to dry the tears that had rebelliously slipped out. George turned back around and watched as Matt moved the mask back over his mouth as he couldn't breathe that easily anymore. George hated the sound of Matt wheezing and kissed Matt's forehead as his eyes started to droop shut. "Go to sleep, Mattie, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise" George said and Matt smiled into the mask as he fell asleep.

George couldn't believe that Aron could go to such lengths just to get back at them for kicking him out and replacing him with Danny, he probably thought that there wasn't anyone in there as it was well past the usual time which they leave the studio at. He thought about how he had told the cops about seeing Aron not far from the studio with a smirk on his face and that they have tried to contact him or find him but have failed. They told them that he was their main suspect and that the fact that he has gone into hiding shows that they are more than right in their presumptions. George pushed it to the back of his mind as he watched Matt sleep and was thankful that he had managed to bring Matt out in time, if he was left in there any longer, Matt could have suffocated or burnt to death. George fell asleep again whilst clutching Matt's hand and they both slept through the night holding on to each other.


	22. Set fire to the pony!! FM x J3T

"Funny, your boyfriend is perfectly your boyfriend" Danny said with a huge grin on his face as he stepped into Dylan's vision. "You do know you made no sense at all, right?" Dylan said in between his giggling fit. Danny nodded and held his hand out. Dylan grinned and allowed Danny to pull him to his feet.

"Georgie!" Dylan shouted as he and Danny looked for George. They saw him look up from searching through the fridge. He closed the fridge and they saw that he had a bunch of cans of Jack Daniels and coke in his arms. Danny and Dylan laughed as he frowned at them.

"What do you want?" George snapped at them and winced as he realized how he said it. "I love you, Georgie" Danny said and George flipped him off. "I love you too, Georgie" Dylan said and giggled as George grinned and flipped him off as well.

"Don't be mean, Georgie, you meant to love him too" Danny said and took a step forward and then managed to spin off right into the fridge. Dylan and George fell over laughing as Danny stood back and looked at the fridge as though it had only just popped out of nowhere.

George handed Dylan one of the cans he had pinched and then he handed Danny one as well and they all had a competition on who could down their can first. Dylan won but ended up passing out as he threw the last of it down his throat. As he fell down next to George, both Danny and George started laughing as Jorel walked into the room and nearly tripped over Dylan. Jordan did trip over him and fell flat on his face as the others broke down in laughter. As soon as Jordan figured out what had happened, he started laughing just as hard and this only made the others laugh harder.

"Oh my, he wants cuddles" Matt murmured and went to join Dylan on the floor. George glared at Matt and Jordan and Jorel just laughed harder as Danny kept telling George that Dylan still loved him.

"Mattie!! Come cuddle me!" Danny whined as he saw George glare at Matt yet once again. Matt grinned and crawled over to where Danny was sitting against the fridge and cuddled up to him.

Jorel stole a can of Jack from George and downed half of it before George even noticed that there was one missing. George looked right at Jorel and looked at the can and then glared at Jordan who was having the presumably best night of his life. "Why you go steal my shit, man?" George questioned Jordan and Jorel fell back laughing, spilling the drink all over him. Jordan figured out what had happened and started giggling as he pointed over to the laughing Jorel at his side. George looked to Jorel and then looked away only to look back again as he caught sight of the can.

"Fair play" George muttered and threw one at Jordan who grinned like a kid on Christmas as it bounced off his shoulder. Danny suddenly gasped from where he was still trapped in a Matt cage and grinned as well. "We should have a fucked-up sing-a-long broken up into different song things" Danny said and they all burst out laughing at the way that he suggested the idea but found that they could not fault the idea so they all agreed.

What they were all too far wasted to notice was that Dylan had woken up slightly and had the best idea ever. He was going to record it all.

"George you start" Danny said and grinned as George stood up. "Is there some kind of order?" George asked and Danny nodded. "Whoever you point to after you have finished goes next and so forth" Danny said whilst grinning. George nodded and shook his head.

"I set fire to my little pony" George started and they all laughed, George then pointed to Jorel who had difficulty standing up so he decided to stay on the floor.

"We wish you a merry Christmas and oh my god is that Charlie Scene" Jorel sang and even though they haven't recovered from the last burst of laughter, they some how managed to start a new one off. Jorel pointed to Danny who grinned.

"To be or not to be as the fucking skyline crashes" Danny said/sang and earned a high five off George but they failed as they both went wide and fell over. Danny pointed to Jordan who nodded whilst being unable to stop the giggling.

"Deck the halls with dick, dick, dick and then cock" He said whilst falling over with tears of laughter as Jorel joined him in a bro fist and the end of his line. He pointed over to Matt who had fallen asleep against the fridge. Jordan just shrugged and pointed to George.

"Running with shout at the devil" George sang and had to avoid pointing at Jorel again as he ran off to the bathroom. So instead, he pointed at Danny who was still grinning his ass off as he downed yet another can of Jack Daniels and coke without George realizing he had pinched one.

"Kiss me, my darling, darling I am a lion" Danny sang and leant forward with his lips puckered at George who just glared at him whilst pressing his lips against Danny's who did not expect it. As Dylan tried to hold back the laughter at Danny's face, he shouted at him to stay away from his boyfriend. Danny blushed and fell over laughing whilst saying stuff about how much a good kisser George was. Danny then pointed at Jordan who was laughing so hard that his face was red.

"Fuck every one else, he's like a war child" Jordan sang and Dylan had to work hard to hold the phone still from the laughter as he continued recording. Jordan then pointed back at George who was trying to look pissed off whilst laughing his ass off as he saw the phone. But he didn't argue against the phone being pointed at him as he was wasted enough to not realize that the phone had a camera which was quite clearly on.

"Me and weed go together like I've better find you first" George sang and pointed at Danny who was just about still awake as he cuddled up to Matt.

"Oh no, the bottles low and I don't give a shit about my reputation" Danny sang as Matt subconsciously wrapped his arms around Danny. Danny pointed at Jordan but found that he had passed out so Danny just grinned and pointed back at George. Jorel had come back in whilst Danny sang his part but tripped over Jordan and passed out before he hit the ground.

"They will lay you to waste as its Christmas in Hollywood" George sang and Danny grinned. Danny stole another can and attempted to down it but half of it ended up being saved from being poured everywhere by George as Danny passed out in Matt's arms.

"And we have a winner, the amazingly weird George Ragan, stay tuned to hear the next fucked up lyrics this band comes up" Dylan said as he turned the camera on himself. He pulled thumbs up at it and then shut it off.

"You better not put that anywhere for the public eye to see" George said and Dylan said nothing as he attempted to stand up but fell back down. So instead, he motioned for George to come over to him, and George nodded and attempted to stand up whilst holding the last two cans of Jack in his hands. He fell back down and tried again, only to succeed this time as he threw one can over to Dylan who surprisingly caught it. He had it open and was downing it before George finally made his way over to him.

"When did you wake up?" George asked Dylan as he snuggled up to him. "Just before you started the fucked up sing thing" Dylan admitted whilst running his free hand through George's hair. He was using his other hand to hold his can as he went to down the rest of it. He ended up spilling the rest of it all over himself and George and they both jumped in shock at the coldness Dylan then started laughing and stole the last of George's can as George stood up to brush away the drink even though it wouldn't do any good.

As he downed the very last of it, he passed out in George's arms who had decided to pick Dylan up and take him to his bunk. As George placed Dylan in his bunk, he heard giggling coming from the kitchen and found Danny had woken up and was talking to himself.

"Why, how are you today? Well, I'm quite good thank you very much but I could see that you don't look to good, you look slightly pale if I do say so myself" Danny said as George watched and George had to work hard to not burst out laughing. Danny had managed to climb to his feet and started to tiptoe around the rest of the unconscious band and giggled every time he took a step. George found this quite amusing so he decided to just stay in the door way and watch as Danny talked to the fridge. He then found a can on the floor that had not yet been finished off. He downed it and fell backwards. He was about to land right onto Jorel and Jordan but George had managed to dive forward in time and caught him.

"Oh my prince charming, how you always manage to save me I just don't possibly know" Danny murmured as his eyes kept closing against his will. George balanced Danny's weight and headed back to the bunks again, and as he walked he felt Danny go limp in his arms and he knew that the younger band member was out for the count. George was surprised that Danny was one of the last ones standing as Danny is widely known for his being a lightweight.

George placed Danny in his bunk and took the empty can out of Danny's hand. He threw it into the corner of the room and climbed into his bunk.

About an hour after George fell asleep, Dylan woke up again and ran to the bathroom to go sick. After he had finished going sick and brushed his teeth, he headed back to bed and remembered about the video he had filmed. He then grinned and went to retrieve his laptop.

He then went on to his you tube account and uploaded the video and laughed quietly as he already saw views showing up. He then closed the laptop down and climbed into George's bunk. George murmured something in his sleep and turned around into a hug from Dylan whilst not waking up. Dylan fell asleep with George in his arms and slept through the night.

................... The next morning..........

"Dylan!!!" Jorel shouted from the kitchen. Dylan sat up straight, scared out of his sleep, and looked around for any trouble. As he realized that nothing was attacking him, Jorel came in to the bunks area with Dylan's laptop in his hands. He turned it around and Dylan saw that there was a video on the internet from last night. Dylan was confused as he didn't quit remember uploading it but then suddenly did and just started grinning.

"What the fuck, Dylan!?" Jorel snapped and Dylan couldn't hold back the laughter. "I was pissed" Dylan said as though that explained everything, and to be honest, with Dylan it did. He was always posting weird shit on the internet when he isn't drunk and when he is it just gets ten times worse.

"I don't care, take it down!" Jorel demanded and Dylan rolled his eyes. He took the laptop off Jorel and saw that it already had over a five hundred views. "Sweet" He said to himself and practically heard the eye roll coming from Jorel. Dylan grinned to himself as he remembered that he still had the original video on his phone and then he deleted it off his you tube account.

"Happy?" Dylan said as he handed the laptop back over to Jorel, who looked through YouTube and nodded when he couldn't find the video. He walked out of the bunks area with Dylan following him and both of them sat around the table as George was making up some coffee.

"My fucking head is killing me" George murmured and Dylan stood up and walked over to him. He put his arms around George, who leaned into the embrace, and rested his head against George. "A bit of coffee and painkillers and you should be fine, babe" Dylan and grinned as George turned around in the hug and wrapped his own arms around Dylan just as tightly. George rested his head against Dylan's shoulder and before either of them knew it, George started to fall asleep whilst leaning heavily into Dylan. Dylan supported George's weight and managed to move him over to the seat near them before lying him down. George's head ended up on Matt's lap and Matt just started shaking his head.

"No offence but I would rather not to be here when George wakes up, I've been punched in the face before by him, and I can tell you now that it hurts a lot." Matt said and Dylan just shook his head. "You ain't gonna get decked, Matt. He's sleeping off a hangover not a passing out still wasted" Dylan said and went to fix the coffees that George had started to make. "Both are as bad as each other, he ain't exactly the happiest person ever, you know" Matt complained and Dylan just shook his head whilst chuckling quietly.

Danny walked into the room, still half asleep and just cuddled up to Jordan on the seat opposite George and Matt and just fell asleep again.

"I'm surprised that Danny was one of the last ones to pass out, ain't he usually the first to go" Jorel pointed out as Jordan stroked Danny's hair out of his face. "Maybe he has built up a stronger stomach for the stuff." Dylan said and pulled out his phone as he had a notification. It turned out to be Instagram and it was a bunch of fans posting about the video that they saw before it was taken down. All of the guys were tagged in the posts and they all glared at Dylan once they realized what the fans were talking about. Dylan just grinned and handed out the coffee.

As they waited for Danny and George to wake up, they spoke about a load of random stuff and Dylan shared out the video on his phone so that they all have a copy for the hell of it. As Danny woke up, still snuggled up into Jordan, Dylan handed him a cup of coffee, which he downed gratefully.

Dylan went over to Matt and George and checked to see if George was any closer to waking up. "Matt, do you want to trade places?" Dylan asked and Matt couldn't have nodded harder if he tried. They swapped places and waited for George to wake up, now on Dylan's lap.

After about ten minutes, George started to wake up and moaned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Dylan adored it when George wakes up; George no longer looks like some intimidating man but some cutie who just loves his sleep. George looked up at Dylan and they just stared at each other until Dylan grinned. "You know, you are seriously adorable when you wake up" Dylan stated and George just laughed and only moved to sit up when Matt handed over some coffee.

As soon as George had downed the coffee, he crawled up onto Dylan's lap and just sat there with his head resting against Dylan's shoulder. Dylan grinned as George isn't usually this cuddly, especially not in front of the guys, but he didn't mind. Dylan then decided that he didn't care that the other guy's were in the room and leant down towards George's face. George got the idea and leant upwards and they both met in the middle for the sweetest kiss that they have ever shared. Jorel wolf-whistled at them and this only egged them on. George ended up sitting on Dylan, whilst cradling him between his legs and the kiss just deepened as their tongues met each others.

"Okay, did not expect that" They heard Jorel say and Dylan flipped him off. "Not you two dipshits, I meant the other two." And they pulled apart to see what he was talking about. They looked over to Jorel, who was pointing over to Danny and Jordan, and they saw that they were also making-out and they just grinned when they realized everyone was staring at them.

George just shrugged and turned back to Dylan who already had just started staring at George until he turned around. And as soon as George was facing him, he captured him in another kiss and they heard as Matt and Jorel left the room. George then pulled away and pulled Dylan with him as he stood up and headed off to the bunks.

"Don't forget we need to rehearse for the show tomorrow!" Jorel shouted from the back of the bus and they just grinned as George hopped into his bunk and then Dylan hopped in after him. They started kissing again which turned into a full-blown Make-out session. They heard the TV's volume turn up in the back room as the two in there tried to block out any sounds coming from the two couples.


	23. Dark Places DM x J3T

Dark Places

"Guys! Wait for me, fucking hell" Danny exclaimed as he rushed up to side of the road to catch up with the others. They were heading towards the studio as they needed to work on some songs for the record that's about to be released.

"Come on, Danny! It's not our fault you're slower than slow" Jorel said as he waited with the others for Danny to cross. Just as the traffic lights turned red, Danny started walking across the road, purposefully taking his time now just to make them wait longer. As he got half way across, he heard screeching as a car turned the corner not far from the crossing and the driver drove straight into Danny and they all heard the sickening snap from Danny's leg as the car hit him.

Danny was thrown above the car by the momentum and fell to the ground as the car sped off. "Danny!" Jorel screamed as they ran towards him lying limp in the middle of the road. As they reached him, Jordan already had his phone out and was calling an ambulance and they all saw how Danny's left leg was twisted in an unnatural way, his shoulder also looked oddly out of place. Danny was covered in developing bruises and cuts and was having trouble breathing so George helped Dylan as he tilted Danny's head back.

"Who the fuck was that?" George snapped and Dylan looked up at him. "It was Aron's car; I could recognize it from any where. George, Aron tried to kill Danny" Dylan said and as he spoke these words out loud, he immediately hated the fact that he was ever best friends with Deuce. Tears fell down Dylan's face and he saw George struggling to hold back his own tears. Dylan was the only one who knew about George's love for the newest band member and was sworn to secrecy as George couldn't bare the thought of Danny finding out and rejecting him.

"An ambulance is on the way" Jordan said and they all just prayed that no more speeding cars will come flying past as they couldn't move Danny in case they were to cause more damage. He could have a broken neck for all they knew. Jorel walked towards the corner and stood there and tried to slow any cars down that decided to head that way. Thankfully, no one did so they were safe for now.

After a ten minute wait, the ambulance arrived and they wasted no time in loading Danny into the back of the ambulance and heading off to the hospital. George went with them and the rest of them ran back to Jordan's place and all climbed into his car as he drove off towards the hospital.

As George was waiting in the waiting room, the four of them rushed in and to the reception and asked about Danny. The nurse told them to wait in the waiting room as they are still waiting for news. So as Jorel, Matt, Dylan and Jordan walked into the room, George stood up and ran into them.

They all wrapped their arms around each other and just stood their in the biggest hug any of them has ever had. As they all pulled away from the hug, they looked at George closely and they could see that he had given up on fighting the tears and had let them out at some point.

"Danny stopped breathing on the way here and they all started rushing around and I could hear the pitch inside the panic and I don't know what happened and nobody explained anything to me and fuck!" George exclaimed as Jorel directed him to a seat and made him sit down.

"He'll be fine, if anybody can make it through this then I can promise you Danny will, he's a strong little lion" Jorel told George and pulled him in for a hug as they didn't know how else to help him. "But what if he doesn't?" George whispered as he pulled out of the hug and just leaned his head on Jorel's shoulder. "He will, don't worry" Jorel said back and watched as the rest of them took their seats and moved them closer so that they were all together as they waited to hear about their brother.

They ended up waiting over an hour for news and finally, a doctor walked into the room and called out Danny's name. The other people in the room looked up at hearing Danny's name and their eyes widened in shock as they saw the rest of Hollywood Undead standing up to see what the doctor has to say. The guys found some humour in the fact that they were sitting in there for over an hour and yet the people around them still didn't recognize them.

"You have news?" Matt asked as they followed the doctor out of the room and down a hall which had a load of doors leading to different parts of the hospital. "Yes, he has sustained quite a lot of damage" The doctor said as he guided them through a door at the end of the hall that led off down another. "He has a broken leg, cracked skull and some brain swelling that should die down in the matter of days or possibly up to a week, he also has some broken ribs. His shoulder was dislocated but we managed to fix that and now it'll be painful for a while but other than that it should be fine. He is still unconscious and I'm afraid that we cannot tell when he will wake up. People respond in different ways to such damage and there is no telling in how your friend will recover. There is a fifty fifty chance but we are confident that he should over come this" The doctor told them as he led them into a room where they can see Danny lying on a bed, looking peaceful. If you can ignore all the machines hooked up to him, that is. He had a huge tube in his mouth and going down his throat to help him breathe and his head was all black and blue and swollen in lumps in some places that just looked down right painful. His left leg was casted and was out of the blanket that was covering the rest of him. He still had a neck brace on and George just cried at the sight of Danny looking so broken and delicate.

George realized that he is as open as a book right now but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything any more, just Danny. George walked over to him and put his hand on Danny's and just stood like that with his eyes closed until Jorel walked up to him and put his hand on George's arm. George opened his eyes and turned to look at them all.

"I'm going to make that son of a bitch pay for hurting my lion" George said and they all looked at him and nodded but Jorel. "George, you need to think about this through an open mind, I know what Aron did was wrong but all we need to do is just go to the cops and hand him over to them." Jorel said and George glared at him.

"What, so he can spend a few years in jail and then get let out after a slap on the back of his hand. I don't think so; no, he needs to know the pain he has caused." George said quietly and Jordan snapped his head up to look at George. "The amount of people in jail that wants to kick his ass, he hasn't made a lot of friends and we all know that he's going to suffer a lot more in there, George" Jordan said and George looked back down to Danny.

"I will wait two days" George said and Jorel winced as he knew how unlikely Danny will wake up before then. "Three day's, George, please?" Jorel begged him and George looked over to Jorel and nodded. "Fine, I will wait three days and if Danny's doesn't wake up before that's up then I'm going to make that shithead pay" George said and Jorel knew that whatever he tried now won't work so he just nodded and prayed that Danny will recover soon.

Jorel and Jordan looked at each other and they knew that they were both praying that Danny wakes up before the three days were up. They wanted to see Deuce pay but not at the extent of George's own life being risked or thrown into jail over it.

George settled into the seat next to Danny's bed and the others just shared the other three seats between them. Dylan and Matt sitting together with the other two taking the other two seats. And as the day went by, they all fell asleep at separate times as they waited for their brother to wake up.

................ Just under three days later.

"He still hasn't woken up, Jay" George said as a tear fell down his face. Danny has given no sign of response or waking up and it scared George how Danny could easily just die on them or not be able to ever wake up. "There is still some time left, don't lose hope on him now George, he needs you" Jorel told him and checked his phone for the time. "It's seven thirty in the morning, plenty of time" Jordan said and yawned as he had just woken up. "That's three hours; Danny isn't going to wake up before, what if he never wakes up?" George cried and Dylan jumped up and pulled George in for a hug. "You know I'm with you, no matter what, right?" Dylan asked and George clicked on to what he meant.

"Dylan, are you sure?" George asked as he pulled out of the hug and looked up at him. Dylan nodded and George nodded back to show him that he accepts it. "That's my brother that he has tried to kill, he's going to pay one way or another." Dylan said and Matt looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Be careful, please, Dilly?" Matt begged him and Dylan smiled at him and pulled Matt to his feet for a hug. Jorel and Jordan watched and almost cried themselves. "Is that it then? You're not even going to wait until the time is up completely; you've just lost all hope?" Jorel said as he stood up and walked in front of George with tears in his eyes threatening to break free. George just nodded stiffly and went to move past him but Jorel still stayed in his way.

"George, think about this, please? Danny wouldn't want you to risk your lives just to get back at Aron. Aron isn't worth it, please George?" Jorel begged him and George just pushed Jorel out of his way as he wiped away the tears that are running down his face. "The fact that Danny can't tell me this himself is enough reason" George said and walked out of the room with Dylan following him.

Matt was quietly sobbing and was praying for his boyfriend's sake and Jordan walked over to him and tried to calm him down. "Don't worry, Danny will wake up and he will stop them, just wait and you'll see." Jordan and Jorel were also both crying silently as they were worried that they are going to lose those two as well if Danny doesn't wake up.

"Come on, Danny, please wake up?" Jorel begged and felt like an idiot as he was talking to a non-responsive comatose person. But what none of them knew was that Danny had in fact heard everything that had gone on in the last hour but was unable to act on it. As Danny tried to open his eyes yet again, he failed and thought about how he loved the fact that George loves him back but hated how he has gone to avenge Danny's suffering and Danny could do nothing to stop him.

Danny gave up on trying to open his eyes and instead focused on twitching his fingers to some extent. Jorel had walked over to Danny not long after George left the room and was now holding Danny's right hand so Danny focused on that hand. As he focused solely on that hand, he put as much energy as he could into moving a single finger on that hand and after a couple of minutes, his index finger twitched against Jorel's hand. He felt it as Jorel jumped at the touch and heard as he laughed in sweet relief. "Come on, Danny, please open your eyes, George needs you now more than ever" Jorel said after boasting to the others about the twitch. Danny moved his finger again to show that he is trying and Jorel just encouraged him to keep trying.

.................... In George's car.

As George sped down sunset, they saw the very same car that hit Danny. "Is that it?" George asked Dylan for conformation. "Yup, now let's make that son of bitch pay" Dylan said quietly and dangerously and George nodded his head in agreement as he looked over to Dylan. He saw Dylan brush away a few tears from his face and understood him completely. Dylan and Danny were really close and it would surprise them all if Dylan didn't react like this, they all accused them of being twins separated at birth even though Danny is a few months older.

George sped towards the car in front and saw as Aron put his foot down and sped off. George smiled maliciously and eased his foot off the gas as he slowed down and just followed Deuce to wherever it is that he's headed. "George? What are you doing?" Dylan asked as he noticed that they were slowing down. "Catching him off guard." George replied and Dylan nodded to show that he understood.

They watched in silence as Deuce slowed down, realizing that his life wasn't in immediate danger and George just grinned as he thought about how wrong Deuce was.

Just as George was about to put his foot down to finish the game off, his phone started ringing and he just kept following Deuce off of sunset as he answered it without checking to see who it was calling.

"Jay, you can't stop me. All I need to do now is put my foot down" George said and waited for a reply. "George?" He heard Jorel say into the phone but then realized that it wasn't Jorel. "Danny?!" George exclaimed and car almost swerved as George almost let go of the wheel in relief.

"George, come back, please?" Danny begged him quietly, his voice sounding dry and rough over the phone even. "Of course, I'm turning around now" George lied smoothly and Dylan looked sharply over to him. "Okay, see you in a bit" Danny said quietly and then hung up.

"Why did you lie to him?" Dylan asked and George looked over to see Dylan wipe away tears of relief for their brother. "Just something I need to do quickly, nothing to worry about" George said and put his foot down. He sped down the road and lifted his foot as the car came close to the back of Deuce's just before doing a U-turn and driving back towards the hospital. "Sometimes a good scare is good for the soul" George muttered and Dylan just chuckled as they headed back to Danny and the others.

As they walked into the room, they saw Danny on the bed without the tube in his throat and was looking right at them as they walked in. "Danny?!" George exclaimed again and rushed forward to gently hug Danny, who hugged back just as tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright, the both of you. I heard you before but I couldn't do anything and it scared me" Danny said as he watched Matt rushed over to Dylan and pull him in the strongest hug he was capable of. "I'm so sorry, Danny and you guys, I should have listened to you but I was too busy being fucking pathetic" George admitted and tightened his hold on Danny's hand as he sat down next to the bed. "No you weren't, George, you were hurt by seeing somebody you love almost get killed. I'm just glad that you didn't actually get hurt" Jorel said and hugged George from behind. "Dilly!" Danny called and held up his left arm for a hug but winced as it caused a pang of pain. Dylan grinned and didn't hesitate in hugging his brother.

"Now, promise me that neither of you two dumbasses do something like this again" Danny demanded and both George and Dylan crossed their fingers behind their backs and nodded. Danny looked at them with an 'are you fucking kidding me' look and they both laughed. They then moved their hands from behind their backs and held them up so that Danny could see them and then promised him. Danny rolled his eyes but winced as it hurt his head. He closed his eyes for a second to let them rest and then opened them again to see that they were all looking down at him with worry. "What?" Danny asked and they all just kept staring at him."Dude, three days ago, you got ran into and was thrown over a car and smacked into the ground as you fell. And now you're rolling your eyes." Jorel pointed out and Danny laughed quietly. "Just because I'm in pain, doesn't mean I have to change" Danny said and bro-fisted Jordan, who grinned at him.

"Damn, you all look like shit" Danny muttered as he took in the sight of them all together. They were all looking really pale and had huge bags under their eyes. "Says you" Jorel threw back and Danny flipped him off. "Have you guys actually eaten or slept in the last god knows how long at all?" Danny questioned and saw as they all sheepishly looked at each other. "None of us felt like eating much and we were kind of paranoid so we took turns in sleeping if any of us did" Jordan replied and Danny gasped. "Guys, you should have just gone home and rested and eaten, I mean seriously, I don't ever want to see any of us in here again so you better not collapse on me now" Danny demanded and they all laughed. Danny just rolled his eyes again and winced as it hurt again. "I really ought to stop rolling my eyes, it hurts like mad" Danny complained and George just shook his head. "Then don't roll your eyes" He said and they all chuckled.

"Seriously, go home and get some rest" Danny said and they all looked away as none of them wanted to leave Danny in this place alone and they didn't want to split up any times soon as Deuce could easily try and run the rest of them over. "Don't leave then, but at least get something to eat and get some sleep in these incredibly uncomfortable chairs" Danny said and they all nodded to this as George and Dylan yawned simultaneously.

"You can tell who the one's who didn't get any sleep at all since we got here are" Jorel said and gently pulled Dylan away from hugging Danny again and making him sit down in one of the chairs before covering him in a blanket. Dylan was about to push the blanket away and stand up again but Matt took the blanket off him and climbed on top of him so that he was cuddling Dylan. Jorel took the blanket off Matt and then put it back over the two of them as Dylan finally started to fall asleep. He fell asleep with his head resting against the back of the chair as Matt fell asleep with his head resting against Dylan's neck.

George was refusing to fall asleep and just sat in the chair next to Danny's bed holding Danny's hand. "Please, George, get some sleep" Danny begged George who just shook his head at Danny. "I'm fine, you get some sleep" George threw back and stood up. As he was about to walk away from the chair, he fell back down and was unconscious before he hit the chair. "...Before you pass out" Danny added sarcastically as Jorel moved George into a more comfortable position. He then put a different blanket around George and looked up at Danny. "I'm surprised they haven't passed out sooner" He told him and went in for a hug which Danny happily returned.

"Please keep up with the rest of us next time, Danny, okay? I swear if I ever hear that sickening snapping sound as your leg snapped in half again then I would at least faint. It was gross and ugh..." Jorel said as he pulled back and shivered in revulsion as he remembered the sound clearly. "It's not my fault if you're all way taller and faster than me. I've got shorter legs remember" Danny pointed out and Jordan and Jorel laughed with him. "I'm just so glad your awake, Danny. I thought you were actually dead for a second when we saw you hit the ground, I never wanna go through that again, do you hear me?" Jordan admitted as tears slipped down his face. Danny felt tears come to his own eyes as he realized just how much they all cared about him. "I'm sorry" Danny said and nodded, then Jorel wiped Danny's tears away from his face. "What time is it?" Danny asked as he looked over at George, who was completely out for the count. "11am" Jorel replied and Danny shook his head in amazement. "Damn, it feels later. Get some food for yourselves and the others, guys. I don't want you lot to starve" Danny said and Jorel couldn't fault the idea so he and Jordan headed off and got some food for the rest of them.

When they got back to Danny's room, they saw that Danny had fallen asleep holding George's hand and that George was asleep with his head on the bed. Suggesting that George had woken up at some point just to get closer to Danny. Matt and Dylan were still fast asleep and Jorel and Jordan just shrugged and started eating the food as they were suddenly starving. They also got some drinks for the others as well so they just held on to them and the food until they woke up.

"Mornin' sleepyheads" Jorel said quietly as Dylan and Matt started to wake up. "You have been asleep for about three hours and your food is probably all gross and spoilt" Jordan told them and handed them their food. Matt was confused as to what was happening as he still isn't even half awake yet. "What did you say?" Matt asked as he accepted the food in front of his face as he sat up on Dylan. "Eat and drink" Jorel simplified as Dylan took his food off Jordan as well. "Thanks" Dylan muttered and tucked in. "I love the fact that you decided to get some Mc Donalds. Although, I'm surprised it isn't KFC, they would have loved that" Dylan said as he shovelled down his fries. "You got me" Jorel said and grinned.

After another half hour, George woke up and a huge yawn ripped itself out of him as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Hello sleeping beauty, good to see you awake" Jordan said as he handed his food over. "No thanks, I'm not hungry" George said and handed the food back over to Jordan. "George, you need to eat something" Jordan said and George just shook his head as even the thought of food made him feel sick. "Fine, then at least drink something" Jordan gave up on the food and handed the drink over, which George accepted and drained almost immediately. Then he realized what he was drinking.

"Are you shitting me? You brought McDonalds into a hospital" George said with his eyebrows raised as Jorel grinned. "I debated against KFC" Jorel admitted and George chuckled in disbelief and relief at the same as some things will never change.

"I hope you brought me something" Danny said as he woke up and then yawned whilst wincing at the bruises on his face being stretched. "Are you allowed to eat?" Jorel asked, and Danny nodded. "I was run over, not stabbed in the stomach" Danny said and they all just rolled their eyes at him. "How is one better than the other?" George asked and chuckled as Danny shrugged. "I never claimed to make sense" Danny said and grinned as Jordan handed over a milkshake. "If you go sick, it's on you or on me even, especially if I was standing in front of you if you do" Jordan said and Danny laughed so hard that he ended up clutching his chest in pain as he died down from the laughing fit. Everybody else just looked at the two smiling and laughing as though they have finally lost it.

"Okay, well then, I guess I should go find out when you'll be released" Jorel said and pulled Matt and Dylan along with him as he headed out the door. "I think I'll take nap" Jordan said as he sat down and yawned. And before they knew it, Jordan was out like a light.

"Wow, it really doesn't take much to empty a room" Danny said as he noticed how empty the room is without them all. "Danny, I need to tell you something" George started and Danny looked over to him, suddenly scared as it never is good news when somebody says something like that to him.

"When I saw you get hit by that twat, I felt my life crash as I thought you were dead, and then I saw you were still alive, barely, it broke my heart and I knew you were suffering. I didn't know which one could be worse, you being dead or you suffering like that, barely hanging on to life. It made me just give in to the rage towards the twat that caused so much suffering to such a person, I couldn't stand it and I let it control me. Even after you called me, I still almost rammed him. I put the gas to the floor and only just about turned around in time to avoid the collision. I was so prepared to die just to get revenge on the one who had almost killed you and so was Dylan. The only things that stopped me was the fact that you were waiting for me and that Dylan was in the car with me. If it weren't for those two things then I would have gone straight into Aron and completely written off both our cars and our lives." George admitted and Danny watched as George looked down at his hands in shame and Danny couldn't stand to see George like this.

"Well, I will always be waiting for you so don't even think about going near him with those thoughts because one, I'm terrified of funerals and two, orange don't look good on you" Danny said as he lifted George's head up to look at him in the eyes. George had tears in his eyes and Danny's heart broke. There has been so much tears lately and they were from a band that is usually the suffer in silence and lyrics type. None of them openly cry like they have been doing lately.

"Danny, I love you and I can understand if you can't bear the thought of being with such a soulless twat like me" George admitted and Danny gently brushed his thumb over George's cheek and George couldn't help but lean into it. "You are not soulless, George, you never will be, and even if you were, I would still love you" Danny confided and George gasped as he realized that Danny had just told him that he loved him. "Awe, thank you Danny, you don't know how happy I am right now" George said and Danny chuckled quietly. "And there was me thinking you were soulless" Danny said sarcastically and George laughed with him. Just then Jorel walked back in with Dylan and Matt following him.

"The doctors told us that they are going to be keeping you in for observation for another day at least and that you should be free to go home tomorrow as long as no complications arise" Jorel told him, making speech marks in the airs as he quoted the last part from the doctors themselves. As Danny sighed in relief, he noticed Jorel looking at both him and George weirdly and realized that they had subconsciously moved closer to each other so that their foreheads were touching. Danny leaned back against the pillows and let his eyes drift shut as pain suddenly shot through his chest from moving and his head started hurting more than any mindgraine or headache that he has ever had before. He moaned and held his head between his hands as the pain got worse and his head started throbbing. "Danny? Are you alright?" George asked quietly, worry practically dripping from his tone and Danny just shook his head slightly as the pain got that bad all of a sudden that he felt tears rolling down his face.

"My head hurts" Danny whispered and he heard as someone ran out of the room. He felt George take hold of one of Danny's hands and pulled it away from his head as he started whimpering in pain. "Jay has gone to get some help, don't worry" George said quietly and then Danny heard it as two sets of footsteps came running into the room, followed by a third slower set. George let go of Danny's hand and Danny immediately went back to clutching his head with both hands as his head continued to throb in agony.

"Danny? Can you open your eyes for me?" The doctor said and Danny tried but it hurt too much. "It hurts" Danny whimpered and tried to resist against someone's hands as they pulled his hands away from his head. He felt it as hands moved around his head. "Danny? Tell me if this makes the pain worse, does nothing or eases it." The doctor told him and as a doctor pressed in a certain spot, the pain eased for a second but then came back twice as hard as the doctor released the pressure on that certain spot. "It eased for a second until you let go now it's worse" Danny whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks again.

"It's the brain swelling, you woke up quicker than we expected you to, there was bound to be side effects" The doctor told Danny, but Danny wasn't listening as he tried to squirm away from the grip on his wrists as he felt the urge to clutch his head again badly as the pain became unbearable, more pain from his shoulder joined the club and Danny was actually sobbing in pain. "Make it stop, please?" Danny whined as he thought he was going to go sick with all the agony.

. "Danny, I'm giving you some morphine to help with the pain, okay?" The doctor told him and Danny felt something sharp dig in to his arm and worked really hard not to squirm again. The pain in his chest and leg was starting to play up as well but then eased as the drug started to kick in.

The doctor and whoever else was with him let go of Danny's wrists as they felt it when Danny's struggles weakened as the pain faded and he started to doze off. He felt someone hold his hand and just about recognized George's voice.

"We'll be here when you wake up, Danny, don't worry" George whispered and Danny lost consciousness as the drug worked. "We will take him in for an X-ray tomorrow morning just to make sure that the swelling is going down and that he hasn't done any damage to himself whilst he was thrashing about in pain." The doctor explained to Dylan and Matt as Jorel was too busy trying to calm George down who had broken down after seeing Danny in tears from the pain. Jordan had woken up just as the doctors came in but did nothing but hold George back as the doctors worked on helping Danny.

"Okay, thanks" Dylan said and the doctor and nurse left the room and then they were all surrounding George, Jorel and Danny. They all watched as Dylan gently wiped away the tears drying on Danny's sleeping face and sorted the sheets so that they were covering Danny again. And they were all thankful that the drugs had knocked their brother out as they couldn't stand to see him in so much pain.

None of them said anything for a while and just watched as Danny slept. After a while, George startled them all by running off to the bathroom suddenly and they were all left worried for their older brother as he hasn't eaten anything in days and was just about drinking. When he came back in to the room, he looked so weak and ill that Dylan rushed forward to him as he thought that George was going to pass out. "George, are you alright, bro?" Dylan asked him and George nodded as Dylan helped him to his seat by Danny. "It's because you're not eating, George" Jorel said as he felt George's forehead and found that it was really hot. "Dude, we need to get you a doctor, pronto" Jorel told him and George just faintly shook his head. "George, you have a hell of a temperature and I'm guessing that you have just gone sick on an empty stomach" Jorel paused and George nodded to show that he was right "And you're about to pass out on us at any second. In what way does that make you in a position where you can argue?" Jorel asked him and George just looked at Danny. "Either you eat something or I'm going to get a doctor, which is it?" Jorel bossed and George just looked up at him. "I'll try and eat something" George told him and Jorel sighed in relief as Jordan handed George his food from earlier.

George picked at the burger they had ordered him and Jorel just stared at him as he gave up before reaching the halfway point of his burger. "Eat it, George, even if you don't feel like it" Jorel said and George just shrugged and went back to picking at the food. A minute later he threw the remains of the burger in the bin as he left the room in a rush. Jorel followed him and found that George had run off to the bathroom and was going sick.

He waited until George had finished going sick, then he helped George move away from the toilet and Jorel wiped the sick away from George's face. George sat there and watched as his friend cleaned the toilet seat and then went to wash his hands before helping George up to wash his.

"It's probably because your stomach is just working hard to get use to eating again. The sickness should fade after a while" Jorel said as they left the bathroom. "Plus a burger isn't the best thing to start eating again with." Jorel admitted and grinned as George rolled his eyes.

They walked back into the room which the doctors are keeping Danny and found that he was still asleep. He looked peaceful now that the pain has been reduced. "Their going to keep him in longer now, aren't they?" George asked and Jorel shrugged. "Probably, or they might just prescribe him some strong painkillers and send him on his way" Jorel told him and George nodded.

George walked back over to Danny's bedside as the others just watched and he held on to Danny's hand and closed his eyes. "Dude, you need to sit down" Matt said as George started swaying on his feet. "I'm fine" George said but was immediately proven wrong as he collapsed and Matt and Jorel had to dive to catch him before he hit the ground. "Fine, my ass!" Jorel commented sarcastically to himself as he and Matt pulled George up on to the chair near them. "Shouldn't we be getting that doctor now?" Jordan asked and Jorel nodded as Jordan waited for a response. Jordan dashed out of the room and called in a doctor.

"What happened?" The doctor asked as they entered the room again. "George hasn't eaten anything in the past two or three days and we tried to get him to eat something earlier as he was going sick on an empty stomach and was looking as though he were about to pass out on us. He ate half a burger but then ran off to the bathroom and went sick again. He came back in and after a minute he collapsed." Jordan told the doctor as he went to go check George's temperature and pulse. "How long ago was this?" The doctor asked them and Jordan was the one to answer again.

"I came to get help as they were helping George back on to the seat. So only about a minute ago" Jordan answered and the doctor nodded. "It's his body in shock after eating nothing for so long and then having to work hard to break down the food which he did eat. Going sick earlier after the burger would have been his body rejecting the food that it had suddenly had to work hard to break down and wasn't use to it. And collapsing just now would be due to the lack of energy he had whilst going sick which drained the last of it; his body just needed a rest and chance to regain some of that energy." The doctor explained and saw as they all worked hard to follow what he was saying, Jorel just nodded as the doctor practically told him what he already knew.

"When he wakes up, make him have some soup or something light like that so his body wouldn't have to work as hard and he would still get some goodness back in him" The doctor instructed and left after they nodded to show that they understand.

"Well, fuck" Jorel said and they all just chuckled awkwardly. "No more Maccie D's for now" Dylan said and pouted falsely, cracking them all up.

"I'll go get some soup for him" Jordan said and walked out of the room whilst dragging Matt and Dylan with him. "Do you mind if one of you stays here?" Jorel said and nodded his head towards Dylan and Matt. "I don't really fancy being the only one conscious in the room for god knows how long" Jorel admitted and looked down in shame as he just admitted he was still slightly paranoid.

"Don't worry about it, I'll stay" Dylan said and kissed Matt on the forehead just before he and Jordan left. "I'm still paranoid myself" Dylan admitted and walked up to Jorel before pulling him into a hug. "I think we all are, I just can't help but feel like he's out there, waiting for one of us to move away from the rest and would pounce at whoever it is." Jorel told Dylan, and he just nodded as they both sat down and just watched the other two in the room sleep. "I still can't believe he would do such a thing and how the heck did he know that Danny would be there?" Dylan said and the both just sighed as they waited for the other two to return. "Maybe he didn't and he decided then and there to literally wipe Danny off the face of the earth." Jorel said and Dylan just responded by cracking his knuckles. "Well he failed and Danny is now back on the face of the earth, even if he is currently a few stories up" Dylan said and Jorel let out a sad bark of laughter.

Half an hour later, Matt and Jordan walked into the room with two massive grins on their faces. "What have you two done?" Dylan asked as Matt walked over to him and sat on his lap before leaning down for a kiss. "Let's just say I've got George some vegetable and chicken soup and a side order of a few years in jail for Aron." Jordan said and laughed as Jorel ran up to him and threw his arms around him. "How the fuck did you manage to pull that one off?" Dylan asked as Matt leaned back from the kiss. "Well, we went into the store to buy the soup and as we were trying to decide which flavour to buy, Aron walked right past us and didn't recognise us as we openly gawked so I believe he was high. Then I got out my phone and called the cops and got them to come ninja style as Aron was in there at the ice cream part. And as we were paying for the soup, the cops came in and simply arrested Aron and left the store with him in handcuffs." Jordan said and was grinning as much as a Cheshire cat.

"And how much did that all cost?" Matt asked and grinned at Jordan as he laughed. "$3 and a high five off the pigs plus tax" Jordan told them and Dylan just burst out in laughter as Jorel shook his head in disbelief. "No offence, but I still don't want to be alone any time soon even if the shithead is locked up" Jorel admitted and Jordan gawked at him as Jorel quickly looked away from him and was blushing. "Oh my, Jorel Decker admits to have the ability to feel fear. What has this world come to?" Jordan said, acting all dramatic and started fanning his face with his hand. Jorel flipped him off whilst trying to hide his grin and Jordan just continued in his act. "Well have no fear, for Jordan Terrell is here to defeat the fear." Jordan said and picked Jorel up in a completely un-manly hug. He then put the giggling Jorel down and pressed his lips against Jorel's. Jorel's eyes closed as he kissed back and they only pulled back when they felt the desperate urge to breathe. They looked at each other and saw that they were both feeling the same thing. Love for the other one that nobody could ever compare. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that, Jay" Jordan admitted and Jorel just grinned and hugged Jordan tightly.

"When do you think either of these two will wake up?" Dylan asked as he looked over to Danny and George who were still sleeping peacefully in their own way. "I have no idea. George could wake up at anytime but I think Danny will be out for a few hours still." Jorel said and Jordan looked down to the soup in his hand. "I'd best go get this ready for George for when he wakes up" Jordan said and this time Jorel followed him as they left the room and headed to the cafe.

"Well ain't this nice? We both left here alone as we wait for these two to wake up and I am suddenly really bored" Dylan passed comment and Matt grinned and sat on Dylan so that he is cradled between Matt's legs. "Well I could think of a few ways to take your mind off the boredom" Matt said and his lips curved into a smile as he saw Dylan struggle to hold himself back. "Could you, now? And what would that be?" Dylan said quietly and then smiled as Matt pressed his lips against Dylan's whilst running his hands through Dylan's hair. Dylan ran his hands down Matt's back as the tempo of the kiss turned up and soon the chair wasn't enough to contain them as it toppled over backwards.

"Fuck!" Dylan exclaimed as he and Matt were thrown against the wall behind after the chair hit the ground. He heard no sound coming from Matt and was suddenly worried. "Matt! Are you okay?" Dylan asked and rolled Matt over onto his back. He then let out a laugh as he realized that Matt was too busy having a silent laughing fit to reply. As the worry faded, he found the humour that has Matt captured in the laughing fit and soon couldn't stop laughing himself.

They were still laughing on the floor when Jorel and Jordan walked back into the room with a bowl of hot soup in Jordan's hands for George. "What the fuck has gotten into you two?" Jorel asked as he pushed the chair back onto its legs. "The chair toppled..." Dylan started but was cut off as he couldn't stop the laughter. "And we fell" Matt finished and they both just continued laughing as Jorel and Jordan just stared at them.

They calmed down enough after a minute so that they could climb back on to the chair without it falling over again and were still slightly giggling when George woke up confused.

"What the fuck happened?" George asked and Jordan just put the bowl of soup in front of George's face. "You collapsed and the doctor said to get you to eat this after you have woken up." Jordan explained as George took the bowl off him. Just as George was about to ask for a spoon, Jordan handed him one and George just grinned as he started slowly eating the food. They could see that George was on the mend already as he was almost eager for the food and his mood was lightening as he ate.

"Whatever you do, don't go on a hunger strike again." Jorel said as he hugged Jordan from behind as they watched George eat the soup. "I didn't go on a hunger strike, I just didn't feel like eating" George claimed and they all rolled their eyes at him. "None of us did until we saw Danny was actually on the mend, but even then you refused to even look at food. And all it brought you was passing out and a visit from the doctor." Jorel said and this time it was George who rolled his eyes. "I told you I didn't need a doctor" George said and went to stand up. Jordan immediately rushed forward, leaving Jorel standing by himself, and stopped George from moving from his seat. "You are not moving from this seat until we are sure you can keep the food down and ain't about to pass out on us. And yes you did need a doctor, you collapsed and Matt and Jorel had to dive just to stop you from whacking your head on the ground. You were going sick and had a hell of a temperature." Jordan said and went back to Jorel as soon as he felt as though George wasn't about to be standing up any time soon. George winced as he realized how pathetic he was being.

"I'm sorry, I don't what I was doing, I literally didn't want any food, the entire idea of it made me feel sick but I should have listened to you guys any way" George admitted and they all blushed as nobody has ever claimed that they were right about anything before. "Awe, it's okay" Dylan said and George just grinned as he realized how clingy Jorel and Jordan were.

"Either you two have turned into Matt's type of drunk and are pissed or I've missed something here" George said and Jorel blushed whilst Jordan just grinned. Matt just flipped him off as he realized what George had just said. To clear George's confusion, Jordan pulled away from Jorel's hug and captured Jorel's face in his hands before pressing his lips against Jorel's. George just laughed as Jorel closed his eyes and allowed Jordan to push him backwards into the wall behind him and just kept kissing.

"I would take this as an opportunity to make out with Matty here but I would feel bad because then you would be missing out on the action as Danny isn't awake to make out with." Dylan said and he just shrugged as George flipped him off. "Never mind then" Dylan said and took the opportunity that he pointed out and pulled Matt into a passionate kiss.

"Fucking hell, this is a hospital, you know" George pointed out and just went back to eating the soup and trying his best to ignore the couples in the room. Eventually the kissing died down and they were all just sitting on the chairs relaxing as they waited for their brother to wake up.

Danny woke up five hours later and was still in some pain but nothing compared with earlier. "How are you now, Danny?" George asked him and Danny made the universal sigh for okay. He closed his eyes again for a second and opened them up to see Jorel walking up to the bed. "Are you still in pain?" He asked Danny and Danny just shook his head slightly. "Not as much as earlier, I've never felt anything like it before, it hurt so much" Danny told them and George poured him some water as Danny's throat was dry. "I know, Danny, but don't worry; you shouldn't have to go through that again. The doctor said that it was because of the brain-swelling and the fact that you woke up earlier than was expected" George told him as he helped Danny have a sip of the water.

"Your going to be taken in for an X-ray in the morning just to make sure that the swelling is going down and there wasn't any damage whilst you were thrashing about" Dylan told him and Danny just looked confused. "What do you mean, thrashing?" Danny asked and Dylan looked at him worriedly. "You were all over the bed Danny. You wouldn't keep still whilst the doctor and nurse tried to help you and I don't think you were even listening to them. They had to give you some strong painkillers to knock you out as you could have re-broken your leg or ribs or even dislocated your shoulder again" Dylan explained and Danny just felt hideously ashamed and thought that it would explain why his shoulder was slightly painful at the minute.

"I was like that?" Danny asked and they all nodded and Danny just closed his eyes as he felt his face go red in embarrassment. "You were in agony, Danny. It's alright, you don't need to be embarrassed or ashamed, it's completely natural to act like that" George assured him and Danny opened his eyes to see George staring right at him. "You'll be out of here in the matter of a couple of days, at most, don't worry Danny" Jorel said and smiled down at his best friend.

Danny looked over at George again as he saw Jorel throw a worried glance towards him and saw that George was seriously pale. "George, are you okay?" Danny asked and clutched George's hand in the tightest grip he could manage but it wasn't much and George was more than capable of simply slipping out of the grip but he didn't. "I'm fine, Danny, don't worry about it" George said and Danny just glared at him until George looked away.

"He hasn't been eating at all since the incident, and he was going sick on an empty stomach so we made him eat some burger but he threw it back up immediately and then he collapsed on us and was burning up. We got a doctor so he's gonna be fine, he just needs to take it easy and strengthen his stomach back to its former glory." Dylan told Danny and walked over to hug his youngest brother again. Danny painfully returned the hug and then went back to looking at George until George looked back at him. "I'm fine, Danny, nothing to worry about" George said and tightened his grip on Danny's hand.

"No offence, but every time you say that, you either faint or just straight up collapse on us" Danny said and chuckled quietly as George rolled his eyes at Danny. Danny's eyes started to droop shut by themselves again and Danny struggled to keep them open as he didn't want to go back to sleep just yet.

"Guys, thank you for staying with me and for helping George" Danny said and they all blushed and nodded to show that they accept it. "Don't worry about it, Danny; we'll always have your backs, even if George likes to turn suicidal at times" Jordan said and earned the finger off George. Danny just caught that hand in his other hand and held on to both of George's hands as his eyes closed again.

"Go to sleep, Danny. I love you" George said quietly and pulled one of his hands free and stroked Danny's cheek with it. "I love you too, George" Danny murmured as he leant into the hand and fell asleep and George kept rubbing his thumb against Danny's cheek. George moved his hand from Danny's cheek and placed it on Danny's free hand again as he watched Danny sleep again. A nurse came in half an hour later and checked on Danny. She soon left after telling them that he should be let out with the next 48 hours as long as they find no new problems.

In the morning, they took Danny in for an X-ray and as they carted him back to his room, the doctor told the others the result. "The brain swelling has reduced a lot and he has no new breaks in his ribs or leg so he should be released tomorrow with some prescripted painkillers." The doctor told them and they all cheered for Danny's sake. Danny had fallen asleep again so they would have to wait until he has woken up to tell him the good news.

They spent the rest of the day lazing around as Danny kept drifting in and out of sleep. George never left Danny's side unless it was to go toilet and he was able to keep the food that they made him eat down which was a relief to them all. Whenever they left the room, they would always go in two's or three's, they doubted that they would be comfortable walking around by themselves for a while as the incident has left them traumatized. During the day, Dylan had fallen asleep a couple of times only to be woken up by one of the guys. "You were having a nightmare again, Dilly" Jorel said as it was him to wake him up this time. "Sorry" Dylan said and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and he noticed that he was shaking due to the nightmare. He had told them the details of his first nightmare and he just shook his head this time as Matt asked him what it was about. "It's the same as the first one, I can't get the images out of my head" Dylan confided and they all just nodded to show that they understand. None of them could forget the moment when the car hit Danny and they were just thankful that Danny doesn't seem to remember the actual incident.

The night came and they all fell asleep and they only woke up a few times which were a huge improvement from the previous nights as they have been too paranoid. When they woke up in the morning, they found the nurse doing her usual check on Danny and she smiled at them as soon as she realized they had woken up. "As long as he can keep some food down today, then he should be able to go home." The nurse told them and they all cheered quietly as George and Danny was both still asleep. They were holding hands which the others have come to expect from them now and George woke up half an hour later and just grinned when they told him the news.

Danny woke up two hours later and saw that they were all grinning and were all surrounding his bed. "What the hell have you guys taken?" Danny asked and laughed as each one of them flipped him off at the same time. "As long as you can keep some food down, you can go home today" Dylan told him and then he and Matt started giggling as Danny started grinning like an idiot. "Aw hell yeah" Danny said and George laughed. "We just need to wait for them to bring you some food and then wait a couple of hours and then badda bing, badda boom, we going home" George said and Danny just high fived him. Then he remembered about how Aron could be waiting outside and he voiced this fear to them. "Jordan and Matt got his ass thrown into jail two days ago" Dylan explained before pulling Matt in for a kiss. "Fair play" Danny said as Jorel hugged Jordan. Danny raised his eyebrows at them in confusion and Jordan saw this and grinned. So just like they did two days ago for George, they helped clear Danny's confusion by sharing a passionate kiss that got interrupted by a nurse coughing loudly as she entered the room. They quickly pulled away from each other and blushed deeply as the nurse walked past them with a grin on her face.

She was carrying a tray of food with her and placed it in front of Danny. "As long as you can keep this down for the next hour, then you can be discharged" The nurse said and walked back out of the room as Danny pulled a face at the food. "It's all healthy and gross" He complained as he used the fork to try and figured out what was in the stew like meal on the plate in front of him.

"It's only vegetable stew, Danny. God, not everything revolves around fast food" Jorel complained and then winced as he realized what he said. "I never thought anybody would catch me saying that" He said and they all laughed as they knew Jorel loved his fast food. Danny just shrugged and started eating the food given to him and found that it was disgusting.

"Dude, it ain't about the taste, it about the buzz" Dylan said and they all rolled their eyes at him apart from Danny who just glared at him as it still hurt to roll his eyes. "And where do you propose the buzz would come from?" Danny asked and Dylan laughed. "As you walk out of this place" He replied and Danny couldn't fault him so he just ate the rest of the food and waited for the nurse to come back in to release him. George took the tray away and gave Danny some more water to wash the food down and they could all see that Danny felt better and was more energetic than he has been since before the incident. It still scared them all how someone could possibly even think about killing one of them in jealousy and they knew it's left them all scarred for life.

The nurse came in after the hour was up and started questioning Danny about he felt and if he felt well enough to be moved around. "I feel much better than I have in days, nearly a week." Danny told her and she smiled and nodded. "Fair enough, I will go sign you out." The nurse said and she left the room to do as she said. Dylan left with her, being followed by Matt, talking about how Danny will get around with his broken leg. George helped Danny out of the gown they have put him in and into some of his own clothes and just as Danny sipped up his Jacket, Dylan and Matt came back in with a wheelchair.

"Are you shitting me?" Danny whined and Dylan nodded. "Yeah, the nurse actually gave us these crutches to give to you, I just wanted to mess with ya" Dylan admitted and laughed his head off with Matt as Danny flipped them off. Matt handed the crutches that he was hiding behind his back over to Danny and then Dylan and Matt left the room again to take the wheelchair back to wherever they took it from and Danny got use to the crutches as they waited for Dylan and Matt to return.

As soon as they came back, they headed off towards the entrance of the hospital and they met with the nurse at reception. "If you have any problems that you can't deal with yourself, contact your local doctors or if you know that they won't be any help to you then come straight back here but only if it's an emergency" The nurse said and handed Danny's prescribed painkillers to George as Danny had his hands full with the crutches. Danny nodded in conformation and then they left the place in which they had temporarily moved into for the past six days.

They climbed into Jordan's car and headed to Danny's house. "God it feels great to leave that place" Dylan said and Danny winced in guilt. "Guys, I know how much you hate hospitals, you should have just gone home" Danny said and they all just sighed as they have already gone over this a thousands times. "Danny, we would never leave our brother in such a place, which we all hate, all alone and helpless" Jorel said and Danny just sighed and rested his head on his best friend's shoulder. "What did I do to deserve you guys?" Danny said and Jorel chuckled quietly. "Nothing, we are all just a bunch of fuck ups that need to stick together" Jorel said and they all awed at him. "Fuck off" Jorel said and they all laughed as Jordan pulled into Danny's garage next to his ford ranger.

George helped Danny out of the car as they all climbed out and headed in to Danny's lounge where they all spent the rest of the day just chilling and relaxing after slight jump scares whenever a car sped by the house.

"Hey, Danny, do you mind if we crash here tonight?" Dylan asked and Danny looked at them all. "Guys, we can't stay like this you know, I don't mind you staying over but you have your own homes that have been abandoned in these last few days and we can't let Aron mess with our heads like this. I know we're all paranoid and even terrified in my case but we can't hide from being alone." Danny said and they all looked away guiltily. "I know and it's going to be hard, especially after seeing how easy it is just to almost take one of us out" Jorel said and Danny just grimaced as he remembered the last few seconds before everything went black.

Jorel noticed Danny going into his own world and was about to call his name to snap him out of it when Danny came out of it himself. He noticed that Jorel was staring at him and he looked away quickly so as to hide the tears in his eyes. "You remember when the car hit you, don't you?" Jorel asked quietly and they all looked over to Danny just as he nodded in conformation.

"It's all slightly blurry but I remember it and I hope to god that I never feel that kind of fear ever again and I hope even harder that none of you ever do" Danny admitted and then, using his crutches to hold himself steady, climb to his feet and headed towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" George asked him and Danny turned around for a second. "Bed" He answered and struggled up the stairs. George had followed him and was ready to catch him if he fell but Danny managed to make it up to the top and was panting for breath by the end of it.

"Bloody hell, you are a determined soul" George said as he followed Danny down the hall and outside his room. "Sure, sure. Right, Jordan and Jorel can have the spare room over there" Danny said, pointing to the door to the left of his room. "And the other two can have that one" And with that he pointed to the door opposite the spare room dedicated to Jordan and Jorel.

"Have you got an extra spare room or am I claiming the couch in the lounge?" George asked and then Danny just grinned as he sat down on his bed. "Neither of the above" Danny said as he placed the crutches bracing against his bedside table and George just stood in the doorway and folded his arms across his chest. "What do you propose then?" George asked and Danny motioned for George to join him on the bed. George moved forward as though he were granting his wish and then he walked straight up to Danny and captured him in a kiss.

"You don't know long I've been waiting for you to be free for me to do that" George admitted and then Danny pulled him down with him as he lay down on the bed. George, whilst being careful of Danny's injuries, pressed himself down on Danny and leant down for need-filled kiss that they have been dying to share for so long. At one point Matt had come upstairs to go to the bathroom and had chanced upon walking by Danny's room whilst they were making out so Matt just closed the door for them and went on his way.

They broke apart after a while; both of them breathing hard, and George helped Danny get ready for bed as he was still having trouble with his injuries. George then helped Danny into bed and went downstairs to tell the others which rooms they have been allocated and then went back to Danny's room to find that Danny was dozing off. George got ready for bed as quickly and as quietly as was possible and then climbed into bed next to Danny and put his arms around the younger one. Danny carefully turned into the embrace and they fell asleep holding each other, completely oblivious to the guys walking by the room to get to their own allocated rooms.


	24. Comin' in hot!! DK x CS

!!WARNING SMUT!!

As Charlie Scene walked into his lounge, he found Da Kurlzz sitting on his couch completely absorbed in a book and Matt didn't even notice as Jordan walked up right behind him.

"Whatcha reading?" Jordan asked, making Matt jump a mile into the air as it snapped him out of his reading mode. "Uh, nothing" Matt said quickly and snapped his book shut as Jordan leaned over to try and catch some words out. Jordan looked at Matt and found that he was blushing a deep crimson and Jordan just grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, cause that ain't a dodgy reaction if ever there were one" Jordan said sarcastically and just shrugged. "Whatever, read what you wanna, I just came to tell you that dinner is ready" Jordan said and Matt immediately jumped up to his feet as he followed Jordan into the kitchen. He held back for a second to put his book back on the bookshelf that Jordan has in the lounge and followed him into the kitchen.

"Since when did you know how to make spaghetti bolognaise?" Matt asked as he saw two plates full of the stuff on the table in the middle of the room. "Since they sold it at the store in microwaveable packets" Jordan replied and grinned as he sat down and immediately started to shovel the food down his throat. Matt laughed and sat down opposite him and started to eat his food.

Half way through the meal, Jordan noticed that Matt was thinking about something and was staring at the middle of the table with a frown on his forehead from thinking so hard. "That must have been a hell of a good book" Jordan said and watched as Matt jumped a mile again. "Will you stop doing that to me?" Matt snapped and then realized what Jordan said. "How do you know I was thinking about the book?" Matt asked and Jordan laughed. "I didn't, you just told me, my young padawan" Jordan said and laughed again as Matt flipped him off. "One, I'm older than you, and two, I am not your padawan" Matt said and Jordan just shook his head and sighed.

"No, my young padawan, I am still your master when it comes to porn" Jordan said and Matt couldn't hold back the laugh of surprise. "I should have known you were going to say that" Matt said and just grinned as he finished his meal off.

"That was great, I must give my thanks to the chef" Matt said and Jordan nodded as though to say your welcome but Matt hadn't finished. "Do you know the address for the store you got this from?" Matt asked and laughed as Jordan's face fell. He laughed that hard that he ended up falling off the chair and was on the floor caught up in his laughing fit. Jordan watched his boyfriend for a couple of minutes before finding the humour that has captured Matt and soon his chair couldn't contain him as he ended up on the floor next to Matt and they both just kept on laughing.

They calmed down after a minute and managed to stand up. Well, Matt managed to stand up and had to pull Jordan up who still had some giggles that he was trying to suppress. Matt helped him on that hand as well as he pressed his lips against Jordan's and the giggles immediately disappeared as the kiss went deeper and their tongues met each other's.

As their tongues danced around each other, Matt pushed Jordan into the fridge behind him and moved his hands under Jordan's shirt and over his chest. Jordan moaned and ran his hands through Matt's hair and then clutched Matt's neck to press him closer to Jordan.

Matt pulled back after a while and didn't even get that far as he just pressed his forehead against Jordan's. "I'll settle for the middle man" Matt said and Jordan grinned as he pressed his lips against Matt's and pulled back. "Does that mean I'm going to be thanked?" Jordan asked and Matt just grunted as he kissed Jordan again.

"Have you finished?" Matt asked Jordan and then suggested over to the table where the remains of Jordan's food was still sitting. "There is only a tiny bit left" Jordan replied and then smiled dreamily as Matt pulled him out of the kitchen and then sat him down on the couch. Matt moved to sit on top of him but Jordan shook his head and darted out of the spot Matt pushed him into. He then made Matt sit down and then climbed on top of him.

"Tell me what that book was about?" Jordan asked as he brushed his lips over Matt's, over and over again. "Nothing, it doesn't matter" Matt said and blushed again as he was reminded of the book. "Come on, it has you blushing every time you think of it, please tell me?" Jordan begged and Matt just sighed. "It's just a smut filled book, that's all" Matt said and Jordan grinned. "My young padawan has grown up, but is yet to become a master. You need to be able to read that stuff without blushing before you reach master, dear one" Jordan said and Matt just grinned. "Maybe you could train me?" Matt suggested and saw as Jordan's eyes filled with lust.

"Hell yeah" Jordan said and brushed his lips across Matt's again before pulling back, deep in thought. "Now, how should I do this?" he asked himself and Matt just watched him with his eyes half shut as he imagined all the different kinds of things Jordan could do to him. "I've got an idea, meet me upstairs after counting to fifty" Jordan said and ran off.

Matt didn't hesitate in counting and as soon as he reached fifty, he stood up and walked up the stairs. As he got to the top, he realized that Jordan hadn't told him where he wanted Matt to meet him, he just said upstairs, although this didn't faze Matt much as he could guess where Jordan had meant, in his bedroom. So Matt decided to just go straight to the bedroom without checking any other rooms first.

"Jordan?" Matt called as he walked into the room; he looked around but couldn't find Jordan and thought that he was back to square one. But then the door closed behind him and he turned around to see that Jordan was standing behind the door with a huge grin on his face. As Matt was about to ask what Jordan was up to, Jordan rushed into Matt and pushed him down onto the bed.

They ended up with Matt lying down with his head on the pillow as Jordan pulled his shirt off and then Matt's. As soon as their shirts were thrown into the corner of the room, Jordan didn't hesitate in pressing his chest against Matt's and delved down for a heat filled kiss. Matt's hands roamed down Jordan's back and Jordan moaned into Matt's mouth as Matt ran his hands down Jordan's trousers and then his boxers, cupping Jordan's butt cheeks with his hands. Their tongues moved around each others mouth and it was Matt's turn to moan as Jordan massaged his mean boner.

Whilst Matt's mind was completely on Jordan, Jordan slipped his hands under his pillow and pulled out two pairs of cuffs which he hid there whilst waiting for Matt to join him. He then, as silently as possible, locked one cuff on each side of them on the metal bars on the head board. Jordan then captured Matt's wrists in his hands, with Matt completely oblivious to the cuffs, and moved them above Matt's head. He then managed to single handedly lock each free cuff on Matt's wrists.

"What the fuck are you up to?" Matt asked as Jordan pulled away after Matt grunting in surprise as Jordan managed to lock his wrists to the headboard. "You see, this is why you are still a padawan" Jordan said and grinned as Matt tried to pull his wrists free but failed. Jordan started roaming his hands all over Matt's chest and dived in for yet another heat-filled kiss but Matt just focused on pulling his wrists free whilst failing and almost ripping his wrists open.

"Matty, you might want to stop that, it'll hurt you" Jordan said as he looked up to see Matt's wrists red from the rubbing of the handcuffs. "Sorry, I kinda freak out whenever I'm restrained in some way" Matt admitted and Jordan started to feel guilty. "I'm sorry, Matty, I should have asked" Jordan said and moved to unlock the cuffs. "It's okay Jord, I know that there is no reason to be afraid, it was more of a knee jerk reaction" Matt admitted and Jordan paused before he unlocked either of the cuffs.

"Does that mean I can continue with my game?" Jordan asked and Matt rolled his eyes before nodding. Jordan squealed in delight and then leant down for another kiss but pulled back just before their lips touch. He then brushed his lips across Matt's a couple of times, teasing him. He then slowly unzips Matt's trousers and looks up at Matt as innocent as he could pull off. He saw the reaction that he wanted as Matt was staring at him intensely with lust filling his eyes as he silently begged Jordan to jerk him off.

Jordan grinned and kissed a trail across Matt's flat stomach and started to make a hickey to the left of Matt's belly button. As Matt moaned, Jordan felt Matt trying to thrust himself against Jordan but Jordan was holding him down. Jordan pulled back and just sat there staring at Matt as Matt's eyes were closed and he was still trying to pull free of the cuffs but Jordan didn't panic as he knew it was just a reaction to the lust.

He then slowly pulled Matt's trousers off, grinning the entire time, and then grinned as he saw Matt blushing. "Now what are you thinking about?" Jordan asked, quietly and dangerously, as he climbed on top of Matt again and pressed his chest down on Matt's.

"Only about how much I want you right now" Matt whispered and Jordan would be lying if he said that those words did not fill him with happiness from the bottom of his toes to the tip of his head. Matt saw it as Jordan was on cloud 9 in happiness and grinned. Jordan went in for another kiss and it almost immediately turned into something more than just a sweet kiss.

As their tongues leapt at each other, Jordan ran his hands down Matt's chest and then back up on Matt's side and as he did this, their cocks rubbed together and Matt moaned in Jordan's mouth, causing Jordan to grin. Jordan then pulled back and pulled Matt's trousers off slowly. He went to pull Matt's boxers off as well but Matt shook his head at him.

"Nuh uh, if my trousers come down yours come down" Matt said and Jordan grinned. Jordan then stood up on the bed right above Matt and slowly pulled his own trousers off. He lost balance as he pulled each leg out and ended up falling down to the bed next to Matt. He finally managed to get his legs out of the trousers and he threw them into the corner of the room with Matt trousers and both of their shirts.

"Happy?" Jordan asked as he climbed back on top of Matt and started kissing his way around Matt's chin. "Maybe" Matt said and Jordan just grinned against Matt's chin. He kissed his way up to his mouth and kissed him on the lips lightly before pulling away, earning a gasp from Matt.

He then kissed his way down Matt's stomach before reaching his boxers. He then pulled down Matt's boxer down with his teeth and Matt couldn't prevent himself from arching backwards in pleasure as the cold hit him and Jordan's teeth scraped across his dick as he pulled the boxers past it. Jordan grinned and held Matt down and then kissed the very top of Matt's dick.

As Matt gasped out loud, Jordan looked up at him and grinned. Matt had his eyes closed and his lip kept parting as though he was desperate for Jordan to kiss him but Jordan wasn't going to give in that easily. Jordan started running his fingers over Matt's dick lightly and Matt cried out as it was teasing him to the level where he had tears in his eyes.

"Please? Jordan, please?" Matt begged Jordan and Jordan's eyes closed by themselves in pleasure even at the sound of Matt begging him in his low croaking voice. "God, I love it when you beg me" Jordan said and Matt smiled weakly without bothering to open his eyes.

"I need you. Please?" Matt begged and Jordan's inside's started fluttering like a swarm of angry hornets. "Matty, do you mean...?" Jordan asked and Matt opened his eyes to look at Jordan and nodded.

"Mmmm, I don't know if I'm in the mood to be fucked, to be honest" Jordan said and smiled slightly, as Matt cried out loud in frustration. "You have had your game, alright. Please, Charles?" Matt begged him again. And Jordan's toes curled at Matt calling him Charles in such a tone. Jordan nodded and Matt let out a tear in relief as he realized that Jordan was agreeing with him.

Jordan ripped off his boxers and went over to his bedside table and pulled out a tub of lube from his top drawer. He then slicked his fingers with the stuff and prepared himself for what was about to come and he could tell that Matt wanted to prepare Jordan himself as Matt was watching him with such intensity that Jordan felt himself light up on fire.

He then slicked Matt's dick with it and threw the pot back in his drawer as he climbed up back on to the bed.

He positioned himself above Matt before, at Matt's agreement, thrust himself down and moaned as Matt's dick went in him. Jordan began thrusting himself up and down on Matt and Matt couldn't prevent the cry as he came, filling Jordan's as with cum as he wept in relief. Jordan moaned loudly and went to jerk himself off to a similar pace. Soon he was the one crying out loud as he cummed all over himself and pulled himself off Matt.

He fell down to the left side of Matt on the bed and just kept rubbing his hand over his dick as he massage the boner that was still there. He was breathing hard and heard that Matt was also breathing hard and looked up at him. He saw that Matt was wincing in pain and figured out why.

He looked up to his cuffed hands and saw blood running down his wrists. Jordan immediately forgot about his semi-boner and panicked as he fetched the keys that he had also hidden under the pillows and unlocked Matt's wrists.

"Matt, you have ripped your wrists right open!" Jordan exclaimed as Matt sat up and rested his head against the top of the headboard. He pressed the wounds on his wrists to his chest as they were still slowly bleeding and Jordan jumped off the bed. He ran out of the room, to the bathroom, and got the first aid from the cupboard above the sink. He then dashed back to his bedroom and found Matt's in the exact same position.

He opened the first aid and got out the antiseptic wipes first and started cleaning the blood away so he could see the extent of the damage. As soon as he had the blood all cleared away, he found that the cuts weren't that deep and just needed some wide plasters to protect them until they heal enough to be able prevent any infections to develop. As soon as he had finished with the right wrist, he moved on to the left and soon was finished.

He cleared up the rubbish and took the first aid kit back to the bathroom and returned it to its rightful place. He went back to the bedroom and found Matt pulling on a fresh pair of pj pants. Jordan followed suit and found that Matt was borrowing his clothes but Jordan didn't mind, he was used to it.

"Matt, how did you manage to rip your wrists open like that?" Jordan asked as they both climbed in to bed and Jordan pulled the duvet over them both. Matt shrugged and turned to lay his hand on Jordan's chest as they just relaxed.

"It doesn't matter" Matt mumbled and turned his head into Jordan's chest. "Yes it does matter, Matt. You don't know how guilty I feel now" Jordan pointed out after putting his arm around Matt protectively. "I probably did it whilst I was trying to pull free at the beginning, but didn't realize so when I was squirming about, begging for you, I probably ripped it completely open and badda bing badda boom, wrists ripped open. I should have been more careful, but to be honest, I don't mind the pain. At least I can take it as a way to know that I am actually here with you and this isn't a dream" Matt said and Jordan gasped in love as he realized what Matt said.

"Awwe, I love you, curly, but please be more careful next time, and I seriously am re-thinking my methods to metaphorically bring you to your knees." Jordan admitted and Matt chuckled and looked up at him. "Don't, I like it, it's kinky and perfect for us both" Matt said and Jordan smiled and kissed the top of Matt's head. "By the way, you feel so good" Matt whispered just before a yawn ripped its way out of him.

Jordan grinned and suppressed a yawn himself. "Thanks, Babe, now to go to sleep" Jordan replied and Matt nodded lazily as his eyes started to droop shut by themselves.

Jordan knew the exact moment that Matt had fallen asleep as his hand on Jordan's chest went completely limp and fell down so that it is resting on Jordan's stomach. Jordan soon followed suit and fell asleep holding Matt in a protective hold as they both slept peacefully through the night.


	25. We are DM x DK

!!!!WARNING some smut at the end!!!!

"Shouldn't Scar be back by now?" Matt asked his husband as Danny walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. "She probably just started talking or something, you know what she's like, she could talk for America, if she tried" Danny said and grinned as Matt chuckled quietly.

"Just like her Dad then" Matt said and laughed as Danny flipped him off. As Danny enjoyed his coffee, Matt found himself thinking about how lucky he was that Danny said yes to him 11 years ago, almost to the day. They got married a year later and have been happier than ever since. Theresa let Scarlet move in with her father as soon as she turned eleven and was able to speak for herself. And she did, saying that she wanted to leave with her Dad and Papa and stayed with her Mom over the summer holidays. And they have been doing ever since.

It was Scarlet's fifteenth birthday today and Matt and Danny had a surprise for her. They were just waiting for her to come home so that they could celebrate the day with their daughter. They couldn't believe how quickly she had grown up and was so much like her Dad in so many ways. She has brown hair like her Dad but has her Mom's face and beauty of the both of them. They couldn't have had a more beautiful daughter if they tried.

As they moved to wait in the living room for their daughter, Scarlet threw the front door open and stormed in. She walked right past her parents and stormed upstairs to her room and she was just about slow enough so that Matt and Danny could see that she had been crying.

They hastily followed her upstairs and walked up to the shut door. "Scar, what's the matter?" Danny asked his daughter through the door and they got no response except Scarlet screaming, sounding slightly muffled. Matt and Danny ran into her room and saw that Scarlet was lying face down on her bed with her face stuffed in her pillow.

Danny walked up to her bed and sat down on the edge and Matt followed him but crouched on the floor next to the bed and both of them waited like that until Scarlet decided to face them. After a few seconds she turned her head so that she was facing them and they both saw the tears stains on her cheeks. "Oh, Scar, what happened?" Danny asked and put his hand on her arm. She immediately sat up and went for a hug off her Dad.

She broke down in his arms and he just held her as he waited for his daughter to calm down. Matt climbed up on to the bed next to them and just rubbed his hand up and down on his daughter's back to try and help calm her.

After a few minutes, she calmed down and pulled away from the hug. "I'm sorry, it's nothing, and I'm just letting something get to me when I shouldn't" Scarlet half explained and Danny and Matt just stared at her until she explained in further detail. "It's just that there is this new kid in my class and he just kept saying a load of shit about homosexuals and then he found out that my parents were both males and he just kept nagging and nagging at me about how it's not natural and how it isn't the way the world should work" Scarlet explained, but on a fake accent and making speech marks at the end as she quoted the new kid. A few more tears fell down her cheeks and her father's just looked at each other sadly as they felt extremely for being the cause of their daughter's pain and tears.

"Don't worry, kid, it'll work out, just wait and see" Matt said quietly as Scarlet went for a hug from her Papa, "Why don't we get you a cup of coffee?" Matt suggested and Scarlet nodded and let Matt pull her to her feet. They walked out of the room with Danny following them and walked down to the kitchen. Danny and Scarlet sat down by the table and just watched as Matt made three cups of coffee after throwing Danny's old one down the sink.

Matt doesn't bother asking what they take in their coffees as they are both exactly alike and both have sugar and only a small amount of milk. He, on the other hand, has a load of milk and doesn't have sugar in his coffee.

"Wimp" Danny said and Scarlet chuckled quietly as she drank her coffee. After they drained their coffees, Scarlet went to go watch some TV in the lounge as Matt and Danny stayed in the kitchen to talk quietly.

"Do we know anything about this little shit?" Matt asked Danny as he cleaned the mugs and passed them to Danny to dry and put away. "Yeah, his name is Drake or something and they moved in a couple of weeks ago, a few blocks down" Danny told him and Matt looked over at him with an eyebrow raised and Danny grinned. He just loved it every time Matt raised an eyebrow. Danny shrugged and Matt shook his head. "I swear you gossip more than old woman most of the time" Matt complained and Danny just flipped him off and went to put the last mug away.

"Maybe we should go talk to this kid or his parents, and get him to back off?" Danny suggested and Matt nodded. "It would be a good idea, I hate it when Scar gets hurt" Matt said and Danny nodded and went towards the lounge.

"Scar, we're just popping out to the store, kay?" Danny told her and Scarlet just nodded without looking away from the TV screen. As Danny turned to leave the room, he saw Scarlet lift her hand to her face and wipe away a tear that had fallen against her permission. Danny winced and walked back into the kitchen.

"She is so sensitive, the poor thing" Danny said quietly and Matt looked up at him. "Just like somebody else I know, she'll toughen this out, don't worry about it" Matt assured Danny as Danny had a few tears of his own slip out for his daughter. Matt reached up to Danny's face and brushed the tears away for him and then placed a gentle kiss on the top of Danny's head. Danny smiled up at him and nodded to show that he agreed.

They left Scarlet in the lounge and headed out to where the new kid and his family presumably live. As they were walking towards the kid's house they heard shouting and saw some kid running through the door and slamming it shut. "That's where they are" Danny said and nodded his head over to the house which they just saw the kid run into. "well, fuck. This is going to be really awkward but Scar needs this kid to back off" Matt said and Danny nodded and they walked up the path leading to the house.

As they reached the front door, Matt knocked on it and Danny slightly stood behind his husband as he suddenly had a bad feeling go through him about the place which they were at. "Yes?" A women snapped as she threw the door open and faced the two.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but are you the mother of Drake?" Matt asked and Danny almost took a step back in fear as she glared at the two of them. "Yeah, what do you want?" She barked at the two of them and Matt couldn't hold the back the surge of anger at the woman in front of him. He clenched his fists and was lucky that only Danny noticed this as it could have started up a load of trouble.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but Drake has seriously upset our daughter and she has literally been reduced to tears because of him and I would just appreciate it if you had a word with him and prevent him from causing any more trouble, thank you" Danny said, stepping in front of Matt so that the woman doesn't notice how close Matt is to losing his temper. The woman focused on Danny and took him in her sights. "I'm sorry to hear that, I will get Drake to go around to your house and apologize to your daughter and I will see to it if he should ever do such a thing again" The woman said and Danny smiled in appreciation.

"Drake! Get the fuck here now, you fucking shit" The mother screamed and Danny and Matt both had to hold back from wincing at the levels she reached. "What now?" They heard as a reply and then a kid about Scarlet's age walked into view and had a cut running across his cheeks.

"You're going to follow these two back to theirs and you're going to apologize to their daughter for upsetting her with your usual crap" The mother told him and pushed him towards the two on the other side of the door. Both Matt and Danny stepped backwards quickly to avoid collision as the boy fell out the door. Drake just nodded at his mother and Danny and Danny nodded back before turning Matt around and pushing him forwards slightly as he was still stiff from holding back his anger.

As they walked back to their house with Drake following them, Danny decided to start up small conversation to ease the tension. "That's a nice cut you got there, who gave it to you?" Danny asked and immediately the boy tensed up. "The cat" He replied and looked away from the other two as they continued walking.

"That's funny cause I didn't see any cats, and I also know that that is bullshit, I use to use the same excuse whenever I got asked questions like that" Danny said and Drake looked up at him in respect as he understood what Danny meant. "Kid, you need to get out of there, I can understand to a point why you go around spreading shit like you do, you just need someone to rent the hate with" Matt said and put his hand on the boy's shoulder in comfort. They both pretended to not notice the flinch the boy gave as Matt moved. "Just don't take it out on somebody who can't take it or fight back as much as you give" He added and Drake just nodded and still looked away.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and as they reached the house, the boy hesitated for a second. "Wait, your daughter is Scarlet?" Drake asked and blushed when both Matt and Danny nodded their heads at him. Danny grinned as he realized what the blush meant and Matt just rolled his eyes. They took him into the house and lead him to where Scarlet was still watching the TV.

"Hey Scar, guess who has come over to apologize?" Danny said and stepped back as Scarlet stood up and saw Drake standing in their living room. They all saw as Scarlet clenched her fists just like Matt had done earlier and Drake backed up a step.

"Look, Scarlet, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all that crap about homosexuals I just needed to take it out on someone and I took it out on you when I shouldn't have done. I know that now and I promise never to do it again." Drake said and watched as Scarlet relaxed her muscles.

"Uh, okay, can't promise I forgive you immediately but I accept the apology. Do it again and you'll be sorry" Scarlet said and grinned as Drake took another step back. Danny and Matt looked at Scarlet in pride as she was showing that she could easily defend herself and that she doesn't need them to always be there to hold her hand.

"Right, can I go now because I don't want to keep her waiting any longer than necessary?" Drake asked Scarlet's parents and they both nodded and moved out of the way as he walked by them and out the door. "You know, you didn't need to do that" Scarlet said as she sat back down and Danny joined her on the seat. "We know, we just didn't want you to be upset so we tried to figure out a way to sort it all out. Although, be careful with him, I doubt he has had the best upbringing" Matt said as he sat down in between Danny and Scarlet and pulled them both in for a hug.

"You don't need to worry about that" Scarlet said and laughed as both her father's sigh in relief. "You know, there is something that we have yet to do" Matt said and Danny grinned as he clicked on.

"What?" Scarlet asked and suddenly was pulled into a massive bear hug by Matt and she just smiled as she hugged her Papa back. "Celebrate our kid's birthday; hasn't she turned a hundred or something today?" Matt asked sarcastically and Danny grinned. "Something like that" Danny replied and Scarlet just laughed at the two of them and shook her head as much was possible whilst still being trapped in a massive hug.

"How about a meal out to celebrate your sweet fifteenth?" Danny suggested and Scarlet laughed. "Dad, it's sweet sixteen, not sweet fifteenth, so just say fifteenth and I would love to have a meal out with you and papa, it would be great" Scarlet said and Danny threw his hands up. "They come up- with such weird names, it's hard to keep track" Danny complained and started laughing as Scarlet started giggling as Matt starts tickling her.

"Stop it, Papa" Scarlet whined as she squirmed as Matt kept tickling her. "Dad, help me?" She begged Danny but he was too busy laughing at the two of them to be of any use to her. "Ha, looks like your trapped" Matt said whilst grinning as Scarlet started laughing again as the tickles increased. She managed to wiggle her way out of her Papa's grip and dashed to the other side of the coffee table whilst still caught in her laughing fit. Matt leaned back against the seat and watched as his two favourite people battled with their own laughing fits and trying not to laugh at the other one laughing so hard. They eventually managed to calm down and just chilled for a little while.

"Is there any particular place you want to go to, Scar?" Matt asked as he pulled her and then Danny to their feet. He adored how they are exactly the same in so many ways.

She nodded her head and grinned. "Steak house, I have a huge craving right now for some ribs" Scarlet said and Danny let out a sigh. "Thank god, I was hoping you would say that" Matt said as he picked up his keys. "Come on, I'll drive" Matt said and they left the house.

Scarlet climbed into the back of the Cadillac escalade and Danny climbed into the front as Matt locked the house up. Matt then climbed into the driver's seat and then off they drove to the best steak house in LA.

They climbed out of the vehicle once they reached the steak house and as Danny and Scarlet went into the restaurant, Matt hung back for a second to retrieve something out of the back of the car. Then he headed in after his family and found them taking seats at a corner bench. He walked to the tills and Danny and Scarlet watched as Matt spoke to the cashier for a second and handed over a large box. He then headed over to his family and sat down as Danny and Scarlet decided what they were going to have.

"I think I'll have the usual" Scarlet told them and Matt nodded. "What was that box that you handed over, Papa?" Scarlet asked Matt and he just shrugged. "Just some delivery some guy stopped me outside to deliver for him, the lazy shit" Matt said and Scarlet just shrugged.

A waiter came over and took their orders and soon left to ready the food for them. "Shit, I forgot to order a drink" Scarlet complained and Danny chuckled. "Here, go get something and keep the change" Danny said as he handed over a bill and she hugged Danny to say thanks and headed off to order herself a drink. "Everything going okay?" Danny asked Matt and Matt just gave a thumbs up to him with a huge grin on his face. Danny grinned back and they just sat there waiting for their meals. Scarlet came back with a large glass of coke and Danny found himself dying for one himself.

Just as he was about to stand up to get one himself, the waiter came back with their food and drinks and Danny just sat back down with a half-assed smile. They tucked in and enjoyed their meals. Danny and Scarlet had a competition on who could down their drinks first and Scarlet came first and just shrugged as though she expected it. The other two laughed at her and finished off their remains of the food.

After they finished the meals off, they just sat back and relaxed whilst they waited for the waiter to come back and take the plates away. As the waiter walked over, they saw that she was carrying the same box that Matt had delivered earlier.

"This is for Scarlet Murillo-Busek" The waiter said and handed over the box to Scarlet. Matt couldn't hold back the quiet chuckle at the confusion on Scarlet's face. "Last time I checked, this was a steak house not a post office" Scarlet said and the waiter laughed and left them.

"Why don't you open it, Scar?" Danny suggested whilst working to hide the smile creeping up on him. "Might as well" Scarlet said and started opening the box. As soon as she opened the box and saw what was inside, her entire face light up.

"Oh my god!" Scarlet squealed and pulled out a new six string guitar from the box. A small card fell out and fell onto the floor. She bent down to pick it up and as she straightened up, she read the message on it and squealed again. "Oh my god!! Thank you Papa and Dad, its beautiful" Scarlet said and pulled both of them in for a hug. "You're welcome, Sugar, we know you needed a new one" Matt said and Scarlet grinned and ran her fingers lightly over the strings.

Scarlet put the guitar back in the box and placed the box on the floor next to her. She looked up and saw Danny wiping away tears from his eyes. "Dad, what's the matter?" Scarlet asked and Danny just chuckled. "I'm just so happy to see you all grownup and beautiful." Danny admitted and Matt chuckled quietly. "Awe, Daddy" Scarlet whined and hugged her Dad again. Matt watched the two of them happily and felt a surge of love for his two loves. "You both know I love you right? I mean, seriously love you guys" Matt told them and they both grinned at him. "OMG, the stoic Da Kurlzz has gone all soft" Danny said, teasing Matt and Scarlet just laughed lightly.

"No, I've just seen how beautiful having a life with two equally beautiful people is" Matt said and Danny put his hand on Matt's shoulder and Matt looked up at him. Danny smiled leant forward to place a slow and gentle kiss on Matt's lips. He pulled away and Matt put his hand on Danny's where it was still resting on Matt's shoulder. "Well you're just as beautiful if not more, except for our daughter, now she is the most beautiful, no offence."Danny said and Matt couldn't hold back the bark of laugh that fought to escape. "None taken" He replied and they both looked over to Scarlet who was blushing and grinning at the same time.

She figured out that they were staring at her and she just shook her head and waved over the waiter. The waiter took their orders for fresh drinks and left to retrieve them. "Thanks papa and Dad, this was amazing" Scarlet told her fathers and they both smiled at her. "It's alright, sweetie, you're our baby girl and we will love you till the end of time and then some" Danny told her and Matt nodded in agreement. "And I love you both just as much, and I always will" Scarlet told her parents and she knew that her words have affected them just as much as theirs affected her.

"And we know" Matt said and the waiter came back with the drinks. "Happy birthday, Scar" Matt said, raising his glass, and they all downed their drinks after Scarlet grinned. "Thanks" She replied and stood up. "Do you want anything else before we head off you two?" Danny asked them as he stood up and they both shook their heads in reply. Scarlet picked up her guitar and handed it to Danny after he offered to carry it for her.

They left the restaurant after Matt paid for the meal against Danny's objections and they piled back into the car and drove back home. They drove past Drake's house and Danny once again felt a pang of guilt as he remembered how sad his daughter was earlier. Matt picked up on Danny's change of mood and put his hand on Danny's without saying anything but he didn't need to. Danny knew that Matt would understand and does understand and this gives Danny a lot of comfort but he still can't help the guilt and sadness.

They arrived back home and Scarlet decided to give in for the night and headed off to her room after thanking her parents once more for the meal and her gift. They watched her go upstairs and then went into the lounge to hang out for a while. "I'm so glad she liked the guitar" Danny passed comment and Matt heard something out of place in Danny's tone.

"You still feel guilty as well then?" Matt asked and Danny looked up at him and nodded. Just like earlier on, a tear slipped down his cheek and Matt caught it. "That boy used us to upset Scar, how can i not feel guilty? Especially knowing that it was us that upset her" Danny said and more tears broke free and suddenly, all the tears that he been bottling up today due to Scarlet's breakdown and tears, came flowing out and he broke down in Matt arms.

"Hey, it'll be alright, Danny, don't worry about it, it has all been sorted out now and it wasn't us that upset, it was that somebody was dissing us that upset her. She just wants us all to be happy" Matt assured Danny and ran his fingers through his husband's hair.

Matt felt the tears soaking into his shirt as Danny continued crying but Matt didn't mind it and just held on to Danny as he waited for him to calm down some. As he ran his fingers through Danny's hair again, Danny managed to hold back the rest of the tears and gulped them away. "Are you okay now, Dan?" Matt asked and Danny nodded and rested his head on Matt's chest.

For a while they just sat on the sofa with Danny resting his head against Matt's chest whilst Matt leaned against the back of the sofa. Neither of them felt like moving but after a while they started to feel the cold of the night time air and realized that they have actually been sitting there for hours without realizing it.

"Let's head up to bed" Matt suggested and then Danny pulled away and nodded. Danny was about to stand up but Matt decided that he wanted something else. He picked Danny up in his arms and then carried him upstairs against Danny's silent protests.

As soon as Matt reached their bedroom, he had Danny open the door for him and then walked in and kicked the door shut behind him. Without waiting to be put down, Danny pressed his lips against Matt and they were still kissing when Matt placed Danny on the bed and climbed on top of him.

Danny ran his hands up Matt's shirt and gently massaged Matt's nipples as the kiss went on. Matt moaned into Danny's mouth and Danny couldn't help but wrap his legs around Matt and pull him closer. Their cocks rubbed against each other and Matt started dry humping Danny, who just moaned and encouraged Matt on. Matt pulled away for a second to pull his shirt off with help from Danny and then in turn helped Danny pull his off. Danny gripped the back of Matt's neck and pulled him back down to Danny's lips. Matt started to feel a strong need to be inside of Danny and he voiced this need to his husband. Danny just nodded as Matt watched how his eyes filled with lust and Matt knew that Danny wanted him just as much.

Matt climbed off Danny and the bed and started to take off his trousers and boxers and then he just stood in front of the bed as he watched Danny struggle with his. "Let me help you" Matt said as he caught Danny by the trouser loops and dragged him down to the bottom of the bed. He then pulled Danny's trousers down and then purposefully took his time with Danny's boxers. As soon as they were down, Danny climbed back up the bed and then crawled under the duvet.

"Didn't say I was finished" Matt teased and then followed Danny and crawled under the duvet but ended up on top of Danny still. They started making out again until Matt gasped with the urgent need to be inside of Danny. Danny picked up on this and nodded to Matt to show that he wants it just as bad. This time it was Matt's turn to have his eyes clouded by lust as Danny positioned himself.

As soon as Danny was in position, Matt immediately thrusted himself in and Danny had to press his face into the pillow to minimise the sound as he moaned. Matt picked up a steady pace and had to hold back a moan many times as he saw Danny clenching the pillow in a tight grip in pleasure. Matt started kissing a trail down Danny's back as he continued thrusting. Danny had to hand his pillow over to Matt as Matt came in Danny, filling his ass with cum, and had to use the pillow to muffle the cry of relief. Matt handed Danny the pillow back and then started jerking Danny off to the same pace he was still going at. Once again, Danny used the pillow and this muted the cry as he came, his cum spilling out over Matt and the bed. Matt pulled himself out and then helped Danny turn around. As soon as Danny was lying down on his back comfortably, Matt went down for another kiss and Danny wrapped his legs around Matt as it turned into yet another heated make out. As they broke apart, Danny happened to glance over to the digital clock by the side of their bed and found how earlier in the morning it is.

"Matt, it's already half one in the morning" Danny passed comment and Matt glanced up at the clock from where he was kissing a trail down Danny's chest. "Then we'd be best trying to get some sleep soon as we have work in the morning" Matt suggested and Danny nodded in agreement. "I still can't believe that Hollywood Undead is still going" Danny said and Matt chuckled quietly. "People still love hearing your voice and the fans aren't going to disappear ever, from what I can gather" Matt replied and chuckled again along with Danny. "The fans are amazing" Danny said and a yawn ripped its way out of him.

"I'm going to take this as a sign that you are wide awake and bursting with energy" Matt said sarcastically and Danny just laughed. "And I'm going to take that as a sign that you are completely mental" He threw back and Matt just laughed again as he cuddled up to Danny after a yawn himself.

"Good night, energy freak, don't let the dead bite" Matt told his husband as his eyes were starting to drift shut by themselves. "Good night mental nightmare, and I won't, their nasty little buggers" Danny replied and chuckled quietly as he felt Matt's breathing even out. "I love you Matty" Danny whispered and ran his fingers through Matt's hair. Danny felt fatigue wash over him and soon he was also deeply asleep with his hand holding Matt's as it rested on Danny's chest.


	26. Dark hearts don't break!! DKxFM

"Hey, Matt, how's it going?" Danny asked Da Kurlzz as he walked into his best friend's store. He walked up to Matt and just watched as Matt tilled up for the day. "It's been a slow day but not too slow, we're able to pay the bills just no extra money to reinvest in stock" Matt said as he locked the till and move out from behind the counter. "Oh well, hopefully business will pick up again soon. George and Dylan and waiting outside for us, George is driving" Danny told Matt and he nodded in response.

"When will Dylan ever drive, he's got the license and the car, but he just doesn't drive" Matt complained and Danny shrugged. "He's not comfortable behind the wheel yet, give him time, he'll build the confidence and soon he'll be driving around like a fucking lunatic" Danny aid and earned a chuckled off Matt as they were about to head to the front door.

Two guys walked into the store with bags in their hands and they just stood there glaring at the two in front of them. "Sorry, guys but we're closing up now, you can come back tomorrow" Danny said, walking up to them. "Look who it is, Jerry, it's the two main faggots from that puny band" The taller guy said to his mate and they both just laughed. "Excuse me, sir, but you have to leave now" Matt said, coming up behind Danny.

"Oh I don't think we do" The smaller of the two guys said and pulled out a gun and trained it on Danny. Danny didn't think that the guy had it in him so he just stood there and didn't react to the gun at all. Matt almost freaked out though. "Alright, what do you want? Just lower the gun" Matt rushed out as he saw that Danny wasn't moving to defend himself.

"We want money and food, Aron wants you dead" The taller one said and the other one nodded his head in agreement. "And now you're running around saying how high to him?" Danny asked in disbelief. Matt understood Danny as their former lead singer isn't the most intimidating person on the planet. This pushed the taller one into loosing his temper and he leapt forward and started beating the shit out of Danny. "Hey, get away from him you shithead" Matt screamed as he heard Danny cry out in pain over and over again and tried to fight the smaller one of him as he went to hold Matt back from stopping the taller one in his business and even though he was slightly shorter than Matt, he had a lot more strength surprisingly. "He's got a big mouth on him, time to give him a lesson" The taller one said as he threw yet another fist and hit Danny square in the jaw. Danny fell to the ground and was completely still.

Matt couldn't tell if Danny was still conscious or not but doubted it as the punches were packed with muscle. Matt managed to rip free of the smaller one's hold on him and went straight for the taller one as he pulled a gun on the limp Danny. Matt rushed the taller one and pushed him back into the aisle near them. The taller one fell over and sent the stock all over the place as he struggled to stand up again. But Matt had pushed him to the back of his mind as he went after the smaller one who was about to complete his friends mission of killing Danny.

"Get away from him, you fucking shit head" Matt exclaimed and pushed the smaller guy away. He was about to go after him when a gunshot rang through the air and then as Matt fell to his knees, he realize that the taller one just shot him in the chest. As the ringing in his ears faded, he began to feel the burn of the bullet and cried out in pain. Danny was still unconscious on the floor but as Matt watched in a daze, the taller one shot Danny in the chest as well before training the gun back on Matt. "You should have kept Aron in your pathetic band and saved yourself all this trouble." He told Matt almost sounding sad and then pulled the trigger for the last time. The bullet shot through Matt's chest, near the old wound, and he fell to the floor unconscious as the blood started pooling around him on the floor.

..................In George's car.............

"Hey did you hear those gunshots?" Dylan asked and was immediately alert. "Yeah, it sounded like it came from inside Matt's store, but why would somebody be shooting in there?" George asked and took the keys out of the ignition. Just as they were about to climb out of the car, they saw two hooded figures run out of the store with loaded bags in their hands. "Where is Matt and Danny?" George asked, alarmed and rushed out of the car. Dylan moved hastily to follow George and they both cursed out loud as they reached the entrance to the store.

As they looked in, they saw that the entire store had practically been tipped upside down. Aisles were knocked over and stock was all over the floor. They found Danny and Matt near the back of the store, both unconscious on the ground with blood pooling around them. "Danny!" George exclaimed as he went to check his boyfriend for a pulse. Dylan followed suit and luckily they both found one. Faint, but they were there. As Dylan tried to hold back his panic he saw that George had his phone out and was calling for an 'ambulance and Dylan found two bullet wounds in Matt's back and Danny had one on his chest.

George hung up on the phone call and they just sat there staring numbly at Matt and Danny as they realized just how close they are to losing their boyfriends. After a while, reason started to leak back into George's brain and he looked over to Dylan and found that he was crying uncontrollably and kept running his hands through Matt's hair, telling him that he's going to be alright and that he is going to wake up any second.

"Dylan, we need to wait for the ambulance and we need to be calm about this." George said and Dylan just ignored him and continued on with his chanting. "Dylan, please, stop this, you know he isn't going to wake up right now" George said and winced as Dylan started sobbing. George crawled over to Dylan and pulled his younger brother in for a hug. Dylan hugged back tightly and George just held him as he stained George's shirt with his tears.

After a ten minute wait, an ambulance finally made it's way to Matt's store and paramedics were loading Danny and Matt into two separate Ambulances and allowed George to join Danny and Dylan to join Matt as they rushed off to hospital.

As they reached the hospital, they rushed Matt and Danny off to surgery as they made Dylan and George wait in one of the many waiting rooms. As they were waiting for the boyfriends to be out of surgery, George's phone started ringing and George rushed to answer it. "Hello?" George said and into the phone and sighed in relief as he heard Jorel on the other end.

"George, what's happened? Why is Matt's store open still and the place is a tip with blood pooled at the end of it?" Jorel asked George and he couldn't help but hear as Dylan started sobbing again, next to George. "Are you alright? George, answer me" Jorel demanded. "It's Matt and Danny, they were robbed and shot in the chest. Their in surgery now and have been for about twenty minutes" George answered and heard it as Jordan swore in the background. "We're on our way" Jorel told George and then hung up on the phone call.

About twenty minutes later, Jorel and Jordan walked through the entrance of the hospital and saw George and Dylan sitting in the waiting room in an embrace as George tried to help Dylan calm down again. They rushed into the waiting room and Jorel didn't hesitate in rushing to help his best friend calm down. "Hey, don't worry, Dyl, it'll be alright" He said soothingly as Dylan went for a hug off him. George and Jordan just watched as Dylan eventually calmed down and started to doze off with his head on Jorel's shoulder.

They ended up waiting for hours and as each half hour passed, they grew more and more concerned for their brothers and boyfriends. As soon as it passed the three hour mark, a doctor came in and called Danny's and Matt's names. Jordan waved his hand and the doctor motioned for them to follow him. They all stood up after Jorel nudged Dylan awake and they followed the doctor down a corridor and into an office. He closed the door behind them and then moved to sit on the desk to face them.

"I'm pleased to say that Matt's operation was successful and the damage has been fixed. He is currently resting and you can go see him once we have finished here." The doctor told them and they let out a sigh of relief apart from George."What about Danny?" George asked quietly and tears came to his eyes as the doctor shook his head. "I'm so sorry, there was too much damage to his heart from the bullet. We weren't able to fix the damage in time and he passed away half way through the operation." The doctor told them and had to hold back a wince when George broke down in front of them all. "His body is being kept and I can take you to him so that you can have a moment to say your goodbyes" The doctor said and Jorel nodded his head for all of them. The doctor nodded back and opened the door for them as Jordan helped George stand up and walk out of the room.

The doctor then did what he promised to do and took them straight to where they are holding Danny's body. As they walked into the room, they rushed up to Danny's body and couldn't hold back the loud sobs as they mourned for their second youngest brother. They were all too caught up in their own mourning and they didn't notice how George had gone stock still in the middle of the room. Jorel looked up at him and saw George standing there through his blurry vision from the tears.

"George?" Jorel questioned and as they all turned to look at George, he lost it.

"No, no, no ,no, he can't be dead, Danny can't be dead. He isn't dead, that's not Danny, he isn't dead, he can't be dead" George started chanting to himself and backed away from them all as they tried to walk closer to him to help him.

"George, Danny is gone, you need to accept this" The doctor said from behind George, and George turned around and started chanting again but this time he raised his voice slightly and the doctor started to panic. "George, listen to me, you need to calm down" The doctor said, trying to get George to see reason. The guys were watching and were all worried about their older brother. George snapped and didn't realize that there was security right outside the door after hearing George shouting. He rushed after the doctor, screaming about how he's some sick twat messing with their minds and that Danny isn't dead, and the security guards in the doorway rushing in and tackled George to the ground.

"No!!! it's not me you want, it's him, he's taken Danny and he's hiding him!" George shouted and struggled against the guards as they restrained him before he could do any damage. George had tears running down is face as he resumed to his earlier chanting. The guards hauled George to his feet but he wouldn't stand and was still trying to break free. As he almost head butted one of the guards, they shouted at the doctor to knock George out and the doctor ran out of the room. The guys that were still standing near Danny's body were all in tears as they watched their brother freaking out and having to be restrained. The guards noticed that they were all staring at them and looked up at the three of them.

"You're not going to freak out on us as well, are you?" One of them asked and they all shook their heads and both of the guards sighed in relief as they all seem to be in their right minds still. George was still shouting and trying to break free and he had managed to bruise one of the guards on the jaw as he head butted them with success this time. The doctor came back in and before George could realize what was happening, the doctor stuck the needle into George's neck and he soon passed out in the security guards arms.

"What are you going to do with him?" Jorel asked as he managed to find his voice again just before they dragged George out of the room. "Wait until he has woken up and if he is still in the same condition as before he passed out then we will have to restrain him until he calms down." The doctor told them and then ushered them out of the room.

The doctor took them to where Matt is being held and urged them to stay calm and that Matt has a good chance of coming through with a smile on his face. As soon as the doctor left the room, Jordan sank to the floor and broke down. "What's happening to us, everything is falling apart" Jordan wailed as Dylan and Jorel helped him stand up and then walk over to the chair. "Don't worry, Jord, it'll work out some way" Jorel said even though he felt stupid for saying such a thing. "No it's not, Danny's dead, Matt could be joining him, and George has completely lost his mind and is probably on his way to a padded cell. How could it possibly work out?" Jordan begged them and they just pulled Jordan into a threesome as they cried for their brothers.

After a while, Jordan started dozing off and Jorel helped him get comfortable on the chair on the left of Matt's bed and then sooner than anyone of them could say sleep, he fell asleep, cuddling the blanket Jorel had put over him. As Jorel straightened up, Vanessa ran into the room and straight into Jorel's arms. "Oh my god, I'm so glad your here V" Jorel said as he hugged Vanessa tightly. "I will always be here for you, baby, always" Vanessa told him and they just stood like that as Jorel worked to hold back some more tears. After a while, Vanessa pulled back from the hug and kissed Jorel on his forehead. They watched as Dylan fell asleep in the chair to the right of Matt and then they moved to the last chair left in the room and sat down with Vanessa on top of Jorel. They cuddled up and soon Jorel fell asleep and Vanessa was left being the only one awake as she looked over her fiancé and his brothers. She couldn't believe how much shit one could go through in the matter of a single day and she knew that she will everything in her power to try and help them get through this.

As the days went by, George had calmed down enough so that he was able to go home as long as someone was there looking after him. And usually this was Jordan as he was George's best friend and they all knew that he would do anything to help George out of the depression that he has gone into. Dylan never left Matt's side unless it was to go to the bathroom and they had to force him to eat otherwise he would just go days without eating. Jorel and Vanessa were constantly checking in on both George and Dylan because they were scared as whenever they enter a room which one of them is in, they could feel a heavy cloud of sadness as the depression ate at them.

Whenever they tried to talk to Dylan, he would respond with stuff like "he's going to wake up soon, just wait" and this would scare them to the point where they thought that their baby brother is losing his mind. Whenever they weren't checking on the guys, Vanessa and Jorel would go to Matt's store and get it back in order and starting running it for him for when he wakes up.

Danny's funeral came and went but neither George nor Dylan could bring themselves to attend it and so Jordan, Jorel and Vanessa went with Danny's family and friends and mourned for Danny, whilst also quietly praying for their brothers recovery and escape of the depression.

As they plunged into the third month after Danny's death, Matt started showing signs of recovery.

"His finger twitched, Jay , I felt it" Dylan said as Jorel walked into the room with Vanessa following him. He couldn't bring himself to go anywhere without Vanessa anymore, he needed her more than anyone could ever imagine. "Are you sure, Dylan? It's been three months and not once did he show any sign of consciousness" Jorel pointed out and Dylan hastily wiped away a tear that had escaped. "I'm sure, Jay, his finger really did twitch" Dylan said and Jorel walked up to the bed to look down at Matt's sleeping face with Vanessa behind him. They wanted to believe Dylan badly but couldn't bring themselves to hope that Matt could wake up soon.

"Matt, if you can hear me now, please wake up, we need you, Dylan needs you and George needs you and just wake up please?" Jorel said as he wanted to hope so bad and he couldn't help but brake down in tears as no response came out of Matt. Jorel fell to his knees and Vanessa joined him on the floor in a hug as he cried. "Don't worry, he'll wake up soon. He knows how much we all need him" Vanessa said as she felt tears slide down her own face.

"I'm so sorry, Jay, I swear I did feel his finger twitch before" Dylan said as he watched his best friend struggle to rein the tears in. Jorel looked up at him and nodded to show he believed him and Dylan understood the tears. They needed something good to happen desperately, so much has happened as George keeps trying to kill himself but luckily Jordan has always been there to stop him. George has ended up being forced to get professional help and is hopefully on the road to recovery but there are times when he would refuse to go. They can see that the help he is getting is not helping him at all but is actually making it worse but they can't bring themselves to stop the help as they had to believe that George could be brought out of the depression. They needed their older brother back.

As Vanessa helped Jorel stand up after he calmed down, she made him sit down on the chair to the left of Matt. They started talking about how they need to get George out of this supposed help as they can see its driving him into an early grave. Somehow, Matt must have heard them talking about this and Jorel saw as his left hand twitched as though he was trying to tighten his hold on someone's hand.

"Matt?" Jorel questioned and then took that hand in his. He felt the twitch again and laughed in relief. "Dylan, I can feel it, the twitches" Jorel said and Dylan cried happily. "Come on, Matty, please open your eyes, so I can see your beautiful blues again?" Dylan begged his boyfriend and they all saw as Matt's eyes flickered as he tried to open them.

"Don't rush, take your time" Vanessa urged him and they saw as Matt worked at opening his eyes again. This time he managed to open them fully and kept them open. "Matt!" Dylan exclaimed as Matt smiled weakly up at him. He opened his mouth to talk but his throat was way too dry so he gave up on it pretty quickly. Instead, he reached up with his hand and lightly placed it on Dylan's cheek. Dylan put his hand over Matt's and closed his eyes in relief that he wasn't imagining it all.

"You're really awake" Dylan whispered and Matt nodded as tears came to his eyes. Jorel figured out that Matt must be in desperate need of a drink so he poured him a glass of water and helped him drink it. As soon as Jorel pulled the cup away, Matt tried to talk again.

"Where's Danny?" He asked quietly, his voice sounding raw. "He's dead, Matty" Dylan said as tears flowed down his face thick and fast. Matt started shaking his head. "He can't be" Matt croaked out as he looked over to Jorel and Vanessa for conformation and saw that they were also crying. "Oh my god" Matt whispered as his own tears started flowing down his face in a steady flow. Dylan clutched onto Matt's hand tightly as they all tried to calm down.

"You missed the funeral but we can hold a get-to-together after you have been released so we can say our goodbyes the way we need to" Jorel told Matt who was still crying for his brother. "Where's George and Jordan?" Matt asked them in fear that something has happened to them both as well.

"At George's, he isn't handling it well at all. He seriously depressed, Matt. He has tried to kill himself so many times and even though he's getting help, it's not making any of it easier for him, it's making him worse" Jorel told him and Matt just stared into thin air as he tried to calm down.

"I tried to save him, I tried so hard, but I failed and now he's dead" Matt whispered to himself. Dylan gasped and shook his head. "Matt, there wasn't anything you could have done, you were shot twice and are lucky that your not dead as well. They were on a mission to kill and somehow you managed to survive, and you don't know how thankful we are that your still with us" Vanessa told him and Matt looked up at her.

"They said that they only wanted money and food, but Aron had got them to go after us as well. Aron killed Danny" Matt said and soon broke down again. He had to hold the sobs back after a while as his chest was starting to hurt badly. A doctor came into the room and saw that they had all been crying and figured out what had happened.

"I'm sorry for your loss" The doctor said and then shooed Dylan, Jorel and Vanessa out of the room as he checked on Matt. When he called them back in, Matty was smiling and holding his arms out for a hug and Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Matt's high, the lucky shit" Dylan said and earned a chuckle off Jorel and Vanessa. They could see that Dylan was starting to brighten up after Matt had woken up and was on his way to being himself again. "Matt should be released within the next twenty four hours but make sure he doesn't strain himself." The doctor told them as Dylan answered the call for a hug and then let the room after they nodded in conformation.

Jorel called Jordan and passed on the news of Matt's awakening and Jordan told him that he will tell George for them. "Do you know???" Matt started but a yawn ripped its way out of him. "That Danny is probably floating above us right now, waiting for us all to accept his passing and be happy again, he is, you know. He always said how he will haunt the rest of us if he ever died before us" Matt said and Jorel chuckled lightly. "As long as he doesn't start bringing creepy dolls to life then that's perfectly fine" Jorel said and high fived Vanessa who just loves the idea of ghosts. Matt soon fell asleep and they laughed at the fact that he was drooling. Jorel looked over to Dylan and saw him wipe away a few tears and figured out why. "When we get Matt out of here, we will do the get-to-together and you can say your proper goodbye Dylan, I know how much it has been eating at you since you and George missed the funeral." Jorel said and went to hug his best friend.

"Sounds like a plan" Dylan replied, his voice muffled as he hugged Jorel back tightly and his face ended up being pressed into Jorel's chest. "I'm just so glad Matt is awake now, maybe you can find a way to be happy again Dyl" Jorel said and Dylan looked up at him and nodded. "Maybe" Dylan said back and Jorel smiled down at him to show that he will be there for him no matter what.

They pulled apart and then Jorel put a blanket over Dylan as he started to fall asleep. Jorel then found himself staring off into space as tiredness caught up with him as well and Vanessa once again sat him down on one of the two chairs in the room and he soon fell asleep with his head resting on the back of the chair as Vanessa pulled a blanket over him. Vanessa then claimed the over chair and soon all four of them were sleeping the night away.

When Matt was released the next day, he requested to go see George before anything else. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Matt? You should be resting" Jorel questioned from the passenger seat as Vanessa was driving. "Yeah, I think I can talk to him" Matt said and they all looked at each other awkwardly.

"Whatever, but be careful, he isn't in his right mind" Jorel said and Matt nodded. Vanessa drove to George's and they all climbed out of the car. They all watched as Matt walked up to the front door and knocked on it. Jordan opened the door and laughed happily as he saw Matt standing there. He engulfed him in a typical Charlie Scene hug and then listened as Matt spoke quietly to him.

Jordan nodded and stepped aside for Matt to enter the house and then Jordan walked out and joined the rest of them as they waited by the car. As Matt closed the door behind him, he smelt a strong scent of booze and almost weeped at the state George probably was in. As he went into the lounge, he saw George sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV screen which had the news running, he lifted a bottle of Jack Daniels to his lips and chugged half of it down.

"Who was it Jordan?" George asked and Matt sighed. "It's me George" Matt said and watched as George turned around to look at him with wide eyes and he put the bottle down on the ground next to him. "Matty?" George asked quietly and Matt rushed over to him and pulled him in for a hug which he could tell that George desperately needed.

"I'm so glad your awake" George whispered as he clutched onto Matt tightly. "I know, and so am I, I know what has happened since the incident, George." Matt confessed and George moved to pull away but Matt wouldn't let him. "I understand how hard it is, trust me I do, when I lost my parents, I couldn't see anything past my own rage at God for taking them away from me. I blocked out every one and I blamed myself for not being there to save them. It got to the point where I was constantly trying to kill myself someway or another. Either purposefully running across the road when there is little chance of not getting hit or straight on slashing at my wrists. Nobody could turn me away from the type of person I had become, until my cousin came down. She had just witnessed her boyfriend getting shot and dying on the scene. When she came to ours to stay, we expected her to be like me but she wasn't. She had managed to see through the pain of losing someone close to her and she came out on top almost happy. I asked her how she was able to do that, and she told me that it was because she knew her boyfriend would want her to be happy and to move on. It made me feel extremely guilty and I then begun to understand what she meant. As we talked, I felt like there was somebody out there who actually understood me and actually genuinely wanted to help me, and her alone managed to bring me out of the depression enough where I wasn't constantly trying to kill myself. She saved me and I couldn't be any more thankful if I tried" Matt told George and was surprised when he found that George actually listened to him. "George, I just want you to know that we are all here for you, and we understand that sometimes the only way to go forward is with the help of Jack Daniels, just let us in and let us help" Matt said and George broke down.

"It hurts, Matt, it hurts so much" George wailed as he cried into Matt's neck as Matt held on to him. "I know George, I know" Matt said quietly and they just sat like that as George worked to calm down. "Just know that Danny would want you to be happy, pissed or not" Matt said and surprised them both as he earned a sad chuckled off George. "I could never stand it whenever he was pissed" George said and this time it was Matt's turn to let out a sad chuckle.

As they just sat there, Jordan and the other three walked in and froze as they saw George actually hugging Matt. George looked up at them all and they could see the pain in his eyes. "Oh, George" Dylan cried and rushed to hug his older brother. "I'm so sorry" George whispered as Dylan pulled him in for a tight hug. "We're stopping this thing with the shrinks, it isn't helping you at all" Jorel said as he and Vanessa moved forward and they all ended up surrounding Matt and George on the couch. George nodded and moved to wipe away the tear traces on his face. "I know I have been psycho for a while now but I know now, I only need you guys, I shouldn't block you out" George said quietly and tears came to all the eyes as they saw that their brother was accepting their help and was trying to get back to his old self.

"And we will all be here for you, no matter what" Matt said back and George looked up at him and smiled at him. "George, I don't want to do this, but are there any fresh ones that need's dealing with?" Jordan asked him and George looked away guiltily. Jordan took this as conformation and moved to get the first aid kit which he is all too familiar with.

They all backed away as Jordan crouched in front of George and took his arms in his hands. Jordan pulled George's sleeves back and they all gasped as they saw the bandages up and down George's arms in random order. There was a fresh deep cut on his left wrist which had stopped bleeding for now but it was looking infected. Jordan hastily moved to get out the disinfectant wipes and cleaned the cut for George before covering it up so that it gets a decent chance to heal without getting infected again. There was no fresh cut on his right arm and Jordan sighed in relief as he figured this out.

"George, please try and hold back from doing this again, I can't stand to see you like this, your my best friend" Jordan said as he wiped a tear away from his face that had slipped out and moved to put the first aid kit back. As Vanessa moved to get rid of the rubbish for Jordan, Matt had an idea.

"Hey, Jay, do you remember the get-to-together you suggested?" Matt asked and Jay nodded. "Well, why don't we head over to Danny's house and do it there where it would be in a place closer to him." Matt suggested and George gasped. "George, we need to let him go, we will always remember him and love him but we need to say goodbye" Matt told him and George nodded. Matt stood up carefully and watched as Jordan pulled George to his feet. Matt noticed that George was looking too thin and fragile. "But first we're going to get some food and George is going to eat something" Matt said and George looked away guiltily again. "Don't worry, George, we understand, we're just going to help you get back to your old self as much as possible. For example, actually eating" Matt said quietly and smiled at George. Vanessa offered to drive them but there wasn't enough room in her car so Jordan offered to drive him and George.

Dylan held the car door open for Matt and then climbed in after him as Jordan pulled away from the kerb. As soon as Dylan was in the car, Vanessa pulled away from the kerb and followed Jordan as they headed to the local store. They spent about ten minutes in there trying to choose what to have, food and drink wise, and ended up leaving with a load of random sandwiches and snack food and some beer. They decided to buy Danny's favourite make as they are doing this all in the honour of Danny's remembrance. They left the store and headed straight to Danny's house. They have been meaning to agree to sell it on but couldn't bring themselves to do it just yet and were thankful of this.

As Vanessa pulled up to the kerb and they climbed out of the car, they watched as George walked up the path to the front door and rushed forward as George fell to his knees. "I can feel him" George whispered as he wrapped his arms around his chest. As George said this, they all felt as though there was another presence near them. "Let's just take this as a meaning that we are on the right path for once, then" Jorel said as he lifted George to his feet. "Are you sure you can do this?" Jorel asked him and George nodded his head. "I need this" George replied and Jorel smiled at him as he saw just how far George as come since the last time Jorel saw him.

Vanessa unlocked the house and held the door open as Jorel helped George in and then Matt and Dylan walked in, holding hands. They all looked around the place and saw that it was still immaculately clean. "Even as ghost, he has OCD" Jorel muttered and they all chuckled sadly as they remembered how Danny would always chastise them for leaving their shit all over the place.

They went into the lounge and set out the stuff in a picnic form and they all just sat on the floor around the food and ate the food quietly. The feeling that someone was there with them ceased to go away and hey took this as a sign that Danny was there with them and they all felt their hearts brighten at the idea that he had never left them in the first place.

"Let's get this over and done with then" Dylan said and Jordan nodded as he handed out the cans of Budweiser.

"Before anything else, I'd like to say I hope your even the slightest bit jealous, Danny. We have your favourite beer and you can't have none. No offence" Jorel added quickly and they all shook their heads as he earned a chuckle from them all.

"Do you mind if I go first?" Matt asked them and they all smiled at him and shook their heads. Matt smiled back sadly and then stood up carefully as the wounds from three months ago were still sore. "Danny, you were the bestest friend I could have ever asked for. I only wish that I could have saved you, I tried but I failed and you don't know how guilty I feel. I hope you are happy haunting us as I don't think we'll ever let you go fully. Danny, I loved you like a brother and still do and I will enjoy this beer in your honour as I fucking hate beer. Cheers" Matt said and chugged down the can. He pulled a face and they all laughed at him. He then sat back down and wiped away the tears that had come as he thought about Danny lying on the ground next to him as the guy shot him. He felt a breeze go through him and gasped as he realized that there was no window open and they weren't sitting the way of the draft from the door. "Danny?" Matt called out quietly and sighed happily as the breeze went and then returned.

Jorel stood up and down half of the can before anything else. "Danny, this is a really nice can of beer, even if it is slightly warm. I know I'm older than you and always will be now but you were practically my idol. I always loved how you could hit those absoloutely insane high notes even though it should be impossible. You had great talent and there could never be another Danny. I miss you bro and that will never change. But hey, least you can say your more undead then the rest of us now" Jorel said and chuckled at himself. He downed the can and gasped as he felt the breeze go through him this time. "Hey, bro" He said quietly and then laughed as the breeze left and came back slightly colder. "Didn't mean to make you jealous, much" He added and then sat down.

Next it was Vanessa's turn and she pulled a face as Jorel opened the can for her. "Danny, I hope your happy because I hate beer even more than Matt. Just know that I will always miss my younger brother, I know that I didn't know you as long as the others did but I feel like we have gotten close, real close and I really do miss you a lot. Although, you should have stuck to the blonde hair, it was hot as hell. Goodbye Danny and know that I am so jealous that your a ghost" Vanessa said and they all chuckled at her as she attempted to down the can but gave up as it was disgusting. She went to sit down but not before she felt the breeze as Danny showed that he was there and heard her. She smiled and just sat down next to Jorel after handing him the can.

Jordan stood up next and just downed the entire can. "Now that was possibly the best can of Budweiser ever, I mean it was so nice and just hits the spot perfectly" He started off with and Jorel couldn't hold back the laugh as he saw Jordan shiver when Danny went through him with an extra cold breeze. "I really miss you bro, since you first joined the band and we hung out more, I knew you were a good soul. And I'm not just saying this because I downed the can of beer, but I really mean this, you were a good brother." Jordan said and begged Jorel for the rest of Vanessa's can. "Nuh uh, she gave it to me" Jorel said and downed it before Jordan could pinch it.

As Dylan stood up, he opened his can and sipped at it. "Dude I so wish this was tequila. Danny, you have a seriously messed up taste in alcohol, but I love you bro. If you ever need me to come battle some ghostly battles for ya then just bang on my keys. I'm going to miss you a lot, there was no better drinking partner, although that's mainly because you my friend are a serious lightweight. Have fun spooking the shit out of us and may the scares be ever in your favour" Dylan said and then pulled a face before downing the can. The very last of it ended up spilling down his chin and they all laughed at his misfortune. "That was Danny, not me" Dylan muttered and they all just shook their heads happily. Danny went through him as well and Dylan just sighed and closed his eyes as he wished Danny was physically there with them.

They all looked over at George warily as he stood up. He left the can on the floor and just stared into the spot right in front of him. "I loved you so much, Danny and I always will. You don't know how much I wish that it was me who died and not you; a person like you should never be allowed to die. I give you permission to haunt me to death as it would be interesting to see how you would manage that. Although be careful because something tells me that V is going to have secret camera's everywhere, just dying to catch some supernatural activity" George said and chuckled quietly as Vanessa nodded in agreement. "I bet your disgusted about my behaviour since you've died" George said quietly but shivered as Danny went through him with an extra cold breeze in disagreement. "Or not, whatever, just don't freeze my butt off will ya" George said and laughed as Danny went through him again but with a warmer breeze. "I miss you so much, little lion, I really do" He whispered and felt to his knees as the sobs broke out of him. Jordan went to comfort his best friend but held back as Vanessa shook her head and they all watched as George closed his eyes in relief as Danny comforted him in the only way he can. He used the breeze that he created for the rest of them and made it linger around George like a hug, but he tried to make it warm enough to almost feel like he was there in person and he knew that it worked as the tears dried up and George opened his eyes.

"Please don't leave me, Danny?" George begged and the warm breeze remained, showing that he will always be with George. After a while, the others joined George on his knees and had a huge hug as they saw how much George needs them all. "Guys, I want to move into this house, I'll sell my house on and buy this one if I have to but I'm moving in here." George said and they all nodded. "Do you want to live here as well? It could be a band house or something?" George suggested and they all nodded apart from Vanessa and Jorel. "Sorry, bro, but I promised V that I'll move in with her" Jorel said and George smiled at them. "I'm happy for you two, for all of you, you know this right?" George said and they all nodded and wiped away the tears that came to their eyes as they felt Danny's breeze join them in the huge hug. "Nothing can ever split us apart, ever" Matt said and they all nodded in agreement.

"One thing though, Danny, just because we're moving in, it doesn't mean that you can perv on us, comprende?" Dylan asked and laughed as the breeze went and came back. "Just so there is some boundaries, because I'm doubting that Ghosts have pornhub" Dylan said and earned chuckles and eyerolls off everyone. After they all went silent, they heard a sound that almost sounded like a ghostly laugh and they all practically shat themselves. "Never ever laugh like that again, Danny, that is fucking shit scary" Jorel said and Vanessa almost fell on her back laughing. "Hey, Jay, do you wanna watch sixth sense tonight, we could stay here and watch it with you guys if you want?" Vanessa questioned and started laughing again as they all quickly shook their heads. "Bloody wimps" She muttered and then stood up. She pulled Jorel up with her and they said their goodbyes to everyone before heading off home.

The rest of them didn't bother going home to get their things as they knew that there was still some in the spare bedrooms from when they stayed over at Danny's ages ago. They cleared up the mess on the lounge floor and this surprised them all as they knew that thy weren't the type to clean after themselves but they put it down to the fact that Danny is no longer physically there to do the cleaning up so they had to do it unless they wanted a pissed off Danny floating after them.

"See, Danny, told you we can clean" Jordan muttered as he threw the empty containers in the trash can.

"Jordan, do you mind staying with me tonight?" George asked quietly and Jordan just looked up at him and shook his head. "Don't worry, George, I don't mind. I know your still not use to being by yourself." Jordan said and George just nodded and headed up to get ready for bed. Jordan said goodnight to the other two and headed upstairs himself.

"Well, I don't know about you but I am seriously exhausted" Dylan said and Matt rolled his eyes at him. "Your always tired" Matt complained but let Dylan pull him to his feet anyway. As they headed up the stairs they managed to walk through a cold spot and they both shivered as they figured that they walked through Danny. "Okay that was just gross, imagine if he could see our insides" Dylan said and Matt laughed at him. "Only you would think of that out loud" He passed comment and laughed again as Dylan flipped him off.

Matt went into one of the spare rooms which is now going to be his and Dylan's room, and as soon as Dylan shut the door behind him, Matt pressed himself against Dylan as he delved in for a kiss. Dylan kissed back and started to push Matt backwards towards the bed. Matt broke away from the kiss and pushed Dylan down on the bed before carefully climbing on top of him.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for bed?" Dylan asked sarcastically and Matt just grunted in response and pressed his lips against Dylan's. After a while, Matt started to feel the back of his chest starting to hurt around the wounds that are still healing and pulled back. He rolled off Dylan and just lay on the bed with his eyes closed as he tried to get use to the pain.

"Is the pain getting worse?" Dylan asked quietly as he pushed Matt's hair off his face. Matt nodded without opening his eyes and gasped in pain as it started to get worse. "Hang on, I'll go get your meds from the kitchen" Dylan said as Matt wrapped his arms around his chest. As he waited for Dylan to come back, he managed to climb up the bed until his head was on the pillow.

Dylan came back into the room with a box of tablets in one hand and a glass of water in the other. "I just realized you had a can of beer earlier even though you were only released from hospital today." Dylan said as he handed the glass to Matt as well as the painkillers. Matt just chuckled quietly before taking the tablets and then downing the drink. "I never claimed to be smart" Matt said quietly and Dylan just chuckled as he took the painkillers and glass from Matt. "Right let's get you ready for bed." Dylan said and went in search of Matt's and his clothes. As soon as Matt felt like he was able to move without hurting again, he went to go brush his teeth and then returned to the bed and had help from Dylan to pull his shirt off. He let Dylan take his trousers off as he couldn't do it without pulling on his wounds. He also begrudgingly let Dylan take his boxers off for him but didn't mind as much as they have seen each other nude many times before, he just hated being helpless and weak. Dylan helped him put on a fresh pair of boxers and pj bottoms but didn't bother with a shirt as neither of them wear shirts at night anyway.

After Dylan helped Matt get under the bed sheets, Dylan then got ready for bed as Matt watched with a grin on his face. Dylan went to go brush his teeth and when he came back, he crawled under the bed sheets and snuggled up to Matt. "You don't know how good it is to be in a bed that isn't a fucking hospital one" Matt said and Dylan chuckled. "And you don't know how much I have missed snuggling with you, or kissing you or being with you in general, with you fully awake" Dylan said and Matt sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Dylan, I know it was hard to have go through such a thing, but I'm here now and so is Danny, technically. Although if he is in this room then I'm going to kill myself just so I can kick his ghostly butt." Matt said and Dylan chuckled. Dylan yawned and then Matt followed suit as he felt fatigue wash over him.

"Go to sleep Matty" He heard Dylan say as his eyes closed by themselves. "I love you Dylan, never forget that" Matt whispered and Dylan responded by placing a kiss on Matt's chest. "I love you too Matty" He whispered back and felt it as Matt's breathing evened out and Dylan knew that his boyfriend was now fast asleep. He soon joined Matt and they were both sleeping peacefully as Danny watched over the four housemates in their sleep.


	27. Smile if you're horny JD x DM

!!!Warning Smut!!!

As Jorel walked into Danny's house, he smelt a strong scent of booze and was confused by this as Danny wasn't much of one for drinking that much. As he walked into the lounge, he found a load of empty bottles of Jack Daniels all over the place and he couldn't believe his eyes. Something must have hurt Danny enough to go binge drinking and Jorel felt guilty as he wasn't there like he should have been. Like any half decent boyfriend should have been.

He was about to go upstairs to see if Danny has passed out somewhere up there when he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. As he headed to the kitchen, he heard Danny talking to himself whilst sounding close to tears.

"Pathetic faggot, it's all I'll ever be. Aron knows this, knew it all along, I shouldn't have this amount of success. I'm just a pathetic faggot" Danny said and as Jorel reached the kitchen door, he saw Danny attempting to down another bottle of Jack but it ended up being spilt all over him. Danny started swaying on his feet from the effects of the alcohol and Jorel had to rush forward to catch his boyfriend before he fell.

"Oh, Danny, what's happened?" Jorel asked as he helped Danny over to one of the seats near the kitchen table. "Nothing has happened, dear one, except the damnation of my existence that is" Danny said, his words slurring together slightly, and he pressed his hand against Jorel's cheek lovingly. "You really are beautiful, you know that right? You really don't deserve me, you should be with a beautiful person who brings you more success than one could dream" Danny asked and Jorel just shook his head as he went to make some coffee to help sober Danny up. He happened to notice that Danny was only wearing one shoe. "Danny, why are you only wearing one shoe?" Jorel asked and watched as Danny looked down to his feet and chuckled as found out that it was true. "Because the other one didn't like me" Danny muttered and kicked off the last sneaker. Jorel just shook his head and turned back to the coffee making.

As he waited for the water to finish boiling, he remembered the spilt alcohol over Danny's shirt and decided to go get a fresh shirt as having the alcohol from the shirt soaking into his skin wouldn't help with him trying to get Danny sober again. He left the room and when he came back with a fresh shirt, he saw that Danny had retrieved the bottle that fell on the floor when he fell himself, and started to down what was left of it.

"Danny, no more" Jorel chastised as he went to take the bottle off Danny who just pouted. He put the bottle on the table and then helped Danny take his shirt off and then replaced it with the fresh one. He then took the bottle to the sink and poured the remains away, making Danny pout even more as he realized that his boyfriend was pouring his drink down the sink.

"But why? There's no point anyway" Danny wailed and then threw his head down on his arms that were resting on the table next to him. Jorel finished making the coffee and then placed a cup of it next to Danny on the table. "Danny, drink up" Jorel said quietly and Danny lifted his head. "But I don't want to be not pissed, I like being a pisshead. Life being a bitch doesn't bother me as much then" Danny whispered and Jorel just sat in front of him. "Danny, please drink it and sober up, I can't stand to see you like this, it isn't even the normal sentimental type of drunk you usually are." Jorel told him and Danny looked up at him as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jay, I'm so sorry" Danny said and started crying. Jorel felt his heart break into a thousand different pieces as he witnessed Danny break down. Jorel wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him in for a hug and felt better slightly as he felt Danny hug back tightly. "Don't worry, Dan, you'll get through this, we'll get through this, together" Jorel said quietly and Danny nodded against Jorel's chest. After a while, Danny calmed down and pulled away. He started drinking the coffee Jorel made him and Jorel could see that the break down was enough to sober Danny up.

Jorel left Danny at the table and went into the lounge to clear up all the bottles lying all over the place. He went back into the kitchen and threw the bottles in the trash can before returning to his place at the table next to Danny. This took about ten minutes, to fully clean the lounge, and when he sat down he found Danny was clutching his head and Jorel figured that Danny probably had a hell of a mind grain so he went to get some painkillers for his boyfriend.

He watched as Danny took the painkillers and then downed the last of his coffee. "You sober yet?" Jorel asked and Danny nodded his head. "Shamefully so" Danny muttered and Jorel grinned.

"Come on, it isn't that bad" Jorel said and Danny looked up at him in disbelief. Jorel just chuckled quietly."I'm going to make you something to eat, it'll help the painkillers kick in faster" Jorel said and stood up but Danny reached out and caught Jorel's arm and pulled him back down. "I'm fine, just don't leave me alone. Please?" Danny whispered and Jorel sighed sadly. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Jorel asked and Danny just looked away. He then stood up and walked out of the room. Jorel was confused by this but followed Danny out of the room and found that he had gone to the lounge to collect his phone. He then opened it up and handed it to Jorel. Jorel looked at the phone and gasped as he saw why it had bothered Danny so much.

It was on his Instagram and there was a truck load of direct messages to him filled with hate and stuff about when he once tried to go on American idol as dare. It was filled with stuff like 'hey American reject, you fucking your life up lately???' or 'you're such a faggot, how the hell did anyone even imagine that you could ever even dream of being as good as Deuce?' or 'your mates in HU are going to realize how crap you really are, and they will drop your sad ass faster than you could say IT' and other messages like them.

"Oh my god, Danny, no wonder you went binge drinking" Jorel said quietly and then started reporting every single person who even thought about talking shit to his boyfriend, knowing that Danny wouldn't report them himself as he thinks that he should be reminded about all the shit. "It doesn't matter anyway, I know it's true" Danny said and then sank down on the couch. "Danny, it is so far from the truth that you wouldn't even believe it was possible to be so wrong. You're a thousand times better and they all know it, they just want someone to feel crap as they have all their life, and we will never ever drop your ass, it's too fine." Jorel said and Danny raised his eyebrow at his eyebrow at him and Jorel grinned as he just loved it whenever Danny did it.

"Then why do I feel like its true?" Danny asked quietly as he watched Jorel working on blocking them all. "Because you doubt yourself, even when you shouldn't, it's hard to not take this sort of stuff to heart when you've been thinking along that track all along anyway, you just wished that maybe you could prove it wrong. But when somebody says cruel shit like this, it deflates that one positive thought." Jorel said as he handed Danny's phone back. Jorel joined him on the couch and pulled him in for a cuddle.

"Just know that we believe in you" Jorel said, speaking for him and the rest of the band and their fans. "But what if your belief is misplaced and then I go and fuck something up and you'll all hate me" Danny said, his voice muffled against Jorel's chest as Jorel refused to let him out of the cuddle, although Danny secretly didn't want Jorel to let him go anyway.

"Danny, we are here for you and even if you do fuck up, it won't bother us, we all fuck up all the time, we're a band of fuck ups, it's who we are, I mean just take Jordan as an example, when we did that acoustic version of bullet, he fucked up George's lines but kept going anyway. If you ask me, it's healthy to fuck up every now and then" Jorel said and Danny sighed as he let Jorel win this time as he really didn't want to talk about it anymore. Jorel picked up on this and kissed the top of Danny's head.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jorel asked and had an idea come to mind. "Don't know, I'm kind of chilled now, which is annoying" Danny said and Jorel chuckled at Danny's logic. "Maybe you just need some excitement" Jorel whispered and Danny grinned. "How do you propose that will happen?" Danny asked and this time it was Jorel who grinned.

Jorel pulled away from the cuddle and pushed Danny down so that he was lying on the couch. Jorel then crawled on top of him and leaned down close enough for a kiss but not just there yet. "I don't know, to be honest" Jorel said and Danny just responded by wrapping his hand around the back of Jorel's neck and pulled him down to his lips.

As the kiss went deeper, Danny ran his hands under Jorel's shirt and they only pulled apart when Danny pulled Jorel's shirt off for him. Danny then pulled off his own shirt and they resumed kissing whilst Jorel rubbed his hands over Danny's chest. Jorel pressed his dick against Danny's and even though there were jeans and boxers in the way, this woke up a bunch of nerves that they had forgotten existed. Danny moaned into Jorel's mouth and ran his hands through Jorel's hair and then one of his hands down Jorel's back, hard enough to almost leave scratches if he had the nails to do so.

"Shouldn't we head upstairs?" Jorel questioned quietly, lust saturating his voice, and Danny nodded. Jorel climbed off Danny, and just before Danny was about to stand up himself, Jorel picked him up in his arms and carried him up the stairs. Half way up the stairs Jorel couldn't hold back anymore and pressed his lips against Danny's whilst he continued on up. Danny kissed back and soon took the lead as Jorel walked into Danny's bedroom and placed him on the bed. Danny wrapped his arms around Jorel's neck and pulled him down with him. And then he turned them around so that Danny was on top.

Danny pressed his chest against Jorel's and Jorel wrapped his hands in Danny's blonde hair. "You don't know how hot you look with this dye" Jorel said and Danny grinned. "Mmmh, I think I'm going to stay blonde this time then" Danny whispered and then pulled away. He sat up on Jorel and just stared at him. "What are you looking at?" Jorel asked and Danny grinned. "I was trying to picture you with blonde hair but I keep coming up with Eminem instead" Danny admitted and Jorel laughed.

"No offence but I don't think blonde is my type of style" Jorel said and Danny just chuckled. "Maybe" Jorel pulled Danny down and the kiss started off with more passion then before. Jorel turned them back over so that he was on top and then he started to unzip Danny's jeans. "These only come off if yours do" Danny muttered against Jorel's mouth and Jorel just grinned. He pulled away from Danny and completely stripped.

"I should have expected that" Danny muttered as Jorel went back to taking Danny's trouser off him. "Yup" Jorel replied and Danny felt hornets buzzing around in his stomach as Jorel pulled his boxers down. Jorel climbed back up so that he was level with Danny and then pressed his dick against Danny's as he leant down for another kiss. Danny moaned and moved to wrap his legs around Jorel as his tongue raced along Jorel's as the kiss deepened. Jorel moved his hand down Danny's torso until he reached Danny's thigh. He then started to position Danny but stopped as Danny gasped.

"Don't stop, please?" Danny begged him and Jorel grinned. He helped Danny get into position before he slipped inside of him. They both moaned as Jorel went in and then started to thrust himself in a rapid pace. He ran his fingers down Danny's back and Danny moaned loudly as Jorel ended up scratching him with his nails as he fucked Danny.

Jorel cried out loud as he came, filling Danny's butt with his cum and Danny almost cried out loud himself as he went to go jerk himself off. "Nuh uh" Jorel muttered and held Danny's hands back. He pulled himself out of Danny and then turned Danny around so that he was on top of him again. He then kissed his way down from Danny's mouth, down his chest and stomach and then kissed the very tip of Danny's dick before taking him in his mouth.

Danny couldn't prevent himself from arching his back in pleasure as Jorel started to suck on him savagely and Jorel had to hold Danny down as he tried to thrust himself in Jorel's mouth. As Jorel's teeth grazed along Danny's dick, Danny cried out loud and once again his back arched as he came, cumming in Jorel's mouth, who just swallowed it and pulled back after teasing Danny by running his teeth over the tip of his dick.

"Oh my god Jorel" Danny exclaimed as Jorel moved back up to Danny's level. Jorel just responded with a grin as he pressed his lips against Danny's again and immediately thrusted his tongue into Danny's mouth, as far as he could reach. Danny kissed back just as fiercely and ran his hands down Jorel's back and over his butt cheeks before cupping them in his hands. Jorel moaned as Danny squeezed his butt cheeks and pushed himself down against Danny harder.

He pulled back after a while as they needed to breathe urgently before they both passed out. "Damn, Danny, you don't know how good it feels to have my dick filling your ass." Jorel muttered and Danny just grinned and nodded. "Well it was my ass so I think I have a pretty good idea" Danny said and Jorel laughed. "Good point." Jorel said back and just went back to kissing Danny. They both moaned against each other as their dicks rubbed together again and Jorel pulled back with a gasp. "I'm still fucking horny" Jorel moaned and Danny laughed.

"I can tell, but don't worry, it's a case that we both have" Danny said and laughed as Jorel shook his head. "You know, you could have just said, so am I" Jorel pointed out and Danny just shrugged and pulled Jorel down again. As Jorel ran his tongue across Danny's teeth, his phone started ringing but they both ignored it and it stopped after a while. Almost immediately after, Danny's phone began to ring and they both started to get slightly annoyed. Danny reached back and pushed it off his bedside table and the battery fell out of the phone as it hit the ground and the back came off. But once again, the caller didn't give up and the house phone started to ring. "Oh my fucking god!" Jorel exclaimed. "Leave us a-fucking-lone!" He screamed at the phone and Danny couldn't help but chuckle. "You know it ain't going to reply" Danny said and laughed as Jorel looked down in shame. "It's probably one of the guys, they're the only ones who have the house number" Danny said and Jorel nodded. "Probably" Jorel pulled away and started to get dressed and Danny followed suit. He fixed his phone and then they headed downstairs and found that there was a message waiting for them.

"Hey, it's me, Dylan, I know you're probably at it right now so I'm just giving ya a heads up, we're on our way over like right now. Bye love doves. Oh, btw, Danny did you really just break your phone?" Jorel sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry, Jay, as soon as they leave, we will be free to do what we want" Danny said as he joined his boyfriend on the couch. "But why are they coming over anyway?" Jorel asked and Danny shrugged. "I have no idea" He replied and they just sat there waiting for the rest of their band to show up.

After a ten minute wait, they finally arrived and let themselves in. "Damn, it smells amazing in here. Who went binge drinking?" Jordan said as he walked in and closed the door as he was the last one.

"Danny" Jorel answered and they all looked at Danny in shock as they were expecting Jorel to have been the one binge drinking. "Fuck, what happened?" George asked as he sat on the couch next to Danny and pulled him on for a hug as he knows that Danny would only ever go binge drinking if he was hurt in some way. "A load of fuckheads shit talked about him to him via Instagram and it hurt him" Jorel answered for Danny who just sat there staring down at his hands after George released him from the hug.

"Damn, if that's the reason why you smashed your phone then no wonder" Dylan said as he sat on the floor in front of them. "One, it wasn't because of that, and two, I only pushed it off the bedside table and the battery fell out as it hit the ground, it is not smashed or broken in any form" Danny said and Dylan chuckled. "I knew it was a good idea to give you two a head's up".

"Well I'm guessing that you have drunk all the booze because I can't find a single bottle anywhere but the trash can, which is loaded of them" Jordan said as he came back from raiding Danny's kitchen. "all I've gotta say is fair play" Jordan said and sat down next to Matt who was sitting on the other couch in the room.

"I only had two bottles today, and half of the last one got poured away" Danny confessed and then pointed over to Jorel to show who was guilty of wasting the booze. "He was wasted and it wasn't even the loving senti-mental type, okay. He was hurting and was trying to drown himself in the stuff, sorry if I care" Jorel huffed out and Danny just cuddled up to him. "So if you only had two today, then you must have drank all the other eight bottles of Jack yesterday as you bought them yesterday morning. I was there, remember?" Dylan said and Danny just shrugged.

"Fucking hell, Danny, you need to be careful. Did you really drink all of them yesterday?" George asked and Danny shrugged. "I don't know, probably, I don't actually remember" Danny admitted and Jorel gasped. "I should have come by, I knew there was something up with you but I put it down to my imagination. I'm so sorry, Danny" Jorel said and wrapped his arms around Danny tightly.

"It doesn't matter anyway" Danny muttered and Jorel sighed. "Well, I can tell you now that we ain't going out partying tonight." George said and Jordan and Dylan both sighed sadly. "Why not?" Danny asked and saw them all throw looks of disbelief towards him.

"We ain't having our brother die out of alcohol poisoning, thank you very much" Matt said and motioned for Dylan to join him on the couch. Dylan grinned and went to cuddle up to Matt. "Just ditch me then, and go out anyway" Danny suggested and once again got dirty looks thrown at him. "As if we're gonna leave you out of partying" Jordan said, "You're way too hilarious when you're wasted" He added and laughed as Danny flipped him off. "One question though, how have you not got a hell of a hangover?" Matt asked Danny and Danny just shrugged. "Two things, coffee and painkillers, and Jay" Danny replied and Dylan laughed. "That's three things" Matt pointed out and Danny just rolled his eyes. "One, it's two different occasions, and two, I never claimed smart was in there somewhere." Danny threw back and got a bro fist off George.

"So what are you going to do now?" Danny asked and George grinned. "I'm going to order take out and you're going to arrange horror movie night" George told him and they all laughed as Danny exclaimed in happiness. "Child's play marathon, here we come" Danny said to himself and just hugged Jorel tighter.

George ordered in the take out and it turned out to be a load of pizza which didn't surprise them and they just sat around watching horror movies for the rest of the night. What none of them know was that Danny did in fact remember some of the day before and that he had tried to kill himself. He was lucky that Jorel didn't notice the wide plasters on Danny's arm or if he did then Jorel just didn't pass comment on it.

As the movie marathon came to an end, they ended up cuddled up to one another. Matt was cuddled up to Dylan, who was leaning against Jordan on one couch. And on the other, Jorel was cuddled up to Danny with him leaning against George. George had fallen asleep half way through the last film and Dylan and Jordan were soon to follow. As they watched the remains of the feature, Jorel found the plasters on Danny's wrists and raised his eyebrows up at him in query. Danny just shook his head and looked away. Jorel was confused by this reaction from Danny but then realised what it meant. Danny saw in the corner of his eye as Jorel figured it out and started crying silently.

Jorel turned his face into Danny's chest and Danny just rubbed his hand up and down Jorel's arm to help calm him. Neither of them noticed that Matt was staring at them and had understood everything that went on between them. Matt quickly looked away and the sudden movement caught Danny's attention. Danny was worried that Matt knew but figured that that conversation could be saved for another day as Jorel started to fall asleep on Danny.

As the credits came up on the screen, they were all asleep peacefully and the only time one of them woke up was when Matt realized that the credits were still going on and he turned the TV and quickly slipped back into sleep as he cuddled up to Dylan.


	28. Bullet DK x Everyone

"Hey, Matty, come cuddle with me?" Dylan whined and Matt grinned and obliged his youngest boyfriend. They were at Jorel's place as they just felt like having a cosy night together, so they were all just relaxing in the lounge as a film was playing on the screen. Nobody was paying attention to the film as they have all split off into couples and were making out.

"Guys, you know I love you all yeah?" Matt questioned them, completely random, and they all looked up worried. "Of course we do, Matty, why? " Danny asked as he pulled back from Jorel. "Nothing, I was just making sure" Matt said and Danny looked worried but let it slip. "Well, I hope you know that we all love you too" He told Matt and everyone nodded in agreement and Matt smiled happily. "I know. You guys seriously are the best" Matt said and stood.

"Where are you going?" George asked, slightly concerned as he didn't know what brought the doubting on. "The toilet, you can come if you want but I don't suggest it" Matt answered and earned a laugh out of them all. "Uh, I think I'll pass, thank you very much" George said back and Matt chuckled as he left the room.

He went upstairs but didn't go to the bathroom as he said he was going to, instead he went into his room. He crawled under his bed and ripped the gun from where it was taped to the base of his bed. He then crawled back out from under his bed and went in search of some paper. He knew that what he was about to do is so cliché but he had something to honour and he knows that he can't wait any longer.

After he found the paper, he found a pen and then wrote a simple letter to the guys. He knows that they wouldn't be able to read it immediately but he believes that they will one day and see just how much he loved them all.

He stood up and then as silently as possible, he cocked the gun and then shakily put it to his head. "I hope your happy" He muttered and then shut his eyes tightly. He took a deep long breath and then without thinking on it, as he knew that he wouldn't be able to pull it off if he did think about it, he pulled the trigger and fell to the floor dead.

.........................................

"He's been gone for a while, do you think he's alright?" Danny asked from where he was cuddling Jorel still. "I'm sure he's fine, don't worry, maybe he's just reacting to all the shit Aron has caused" Jordan said as he walked back in from the kitchen with a can of beer.

As he was about to sit down next to George, a gun shot rang through the air and they all shat themselves and knew Matt was currently AWOL. They all stood up and ran upstairs, towards where the gunshot sounded like it came from. And then they rushed into Matt's bedroom after checking the bathroom and finding it empty.

As they all filled into Matt's room, they found him lying on the floor with blood pouring out of the side of his head. There was a magnum lying on the floor next to Matt's hand and they all figured out what had happened. "Matty!" Danny screamed as he rushed forward to check Matt's pulse on the off chance that it might still be there but the sobs that came out of Danny told them all that there was no such pulse. They all fell to the floor and cried their hearts out as it registered in their minds that their Matty has gone, that for some reason, he has killed himself and they didn't do anything to stop it.

George was the first one to snap out of it and as he called the emergency services, Jorel crawled up to Danny and were holding on to each other tightly as they tried to keep it together and not completely lose their minds. George hung up on the phone call and looked over to Dylan and Jordan who were in a similar position to Jorel and Danny and George knew that at any minute, they will snap and just completely lose it. He knew it himself that he was also really close to losing it but he wanted to stay strong for them all, he didn't know why Matt would kill himself but he knew that some way , they will get through this. Whatever comes after could only be better as the worst has already happened.

They were sitting like that as the cops and paramedics barged through the front door and up the stairs to the bedroom where they were all still audibly crying. The cops worked on calming them down as two paramedics rushed over to Matt and worked to see if there was any chance in reviving him enough to try and save him.

After a minute, the paramedics looked up to the cops and shook their head at them and the five still mourning saw this and just snapped. Each one of them starting shouting about how they were lying and that Matty can be saved. Dylan managed to head butt the cop that was trying to restrain him and had gotten free and rushed towards the paramedics. But before he could reach them, the cop pulled out his tazer gun and shot Dylan in the back, he fell forward onto his face and passed out as Jorel started to fight as well. They saw Dylan fall and pass out and the cops couldn't restrain them as they all started fighting harder. They were still wailing Matt's name and the cops and paramedics couldn't believe that such a thing could have such an effect on a bunch of adult men. They didn't understand how close they were all together.

By working together, the cops and paramedics had managed to sedate Danny, Jorel and George as they fighting against them that much that they had no choice but to sedate them before they hurt themselves or the cops and paramedics. Jordan was still conscious as he hadn't started fighting, he just sat in the corner and couldn't stop crying. He had his arms wrapped around his legs and was rocking himself back and forth as he tried to comfort himself.

"Can you stand up and follow me out of the room please?" The cop closest to him asked and Jordan just ignored him as he continued rocking, whispered about how they will all wake up and it was just a nightmare. The cop reached out to place his hand on Jordan's shoulder and Jordan immediately reached up and batted it away before he could come any closer to him. The cops helped the paramedics zip Matt's body up in a body bag before carting him away.

They went to move the four unconscious band members when Jordan spoke up. "Keep them here and keep them together, it's the only thing that will help them, by being together" Jordan whispered and the cops nodded as they lifted Danny, Jorel, Dylan and George up and carted them into the spare room next door. One of the cops came back into Matt's bedroom and crouched in front of Jordan.

"Why don't we get you a cup of coffee?" The cop asked quietly and Jordan just looked up at him in despair. "It will help, I promise" The cop said and then moved to help Jordan stand up. The cop sighed in relief as Jordan didn't fight him and actually almost co-operated as they walked out of the room and downstairs into the lounge. Well, shuffled in Jordan's case. The cop made him sit down on the couch where Matt usually sat and Jordan just started crying again. The cop winced and rushed off to make the coffee.

He came back into the lounge with two cups in his hands and handed one to Jordan who had gone back to wrapping his arms around his legs. "I'm Detective Peter James, and I know your name so don't worry, Jordan. I just want you to know that you will see me quite a bit in these next few days as I'm running the investigation. I just want to ask a quick question, if you can handle it?" The cop told Jordan and he nodded in conformation.

"What was Matt's behaviour like before he pulled the trigger?" The cop asked and Jordan looked up at him blankly. "He told us that he loved us and that we were amazing, it was weird as it was just completely random but we thought it just because all the hate about the band was getting to him." Jordan said and the crying started up again. The cop nodded to himself as he made sure he got it all written down and then urged Jordan to drink the coffee. Soon Jordan ended up falling asleep on the couch and the detective put his jacket over Jordan so he didn't get cold.

As the five band members slept, the cops continued investigating and searched the room for any other pieces of evidence that could tell them what had happened. They found the letter that Matt had wrote and found that it was addressed to the five still unconscious. The detective put it in his pocket and promised himself to hand it over to them as soon as they wake up.

A few hours later, they started waking up. Danny was the first one to wake up and rushed out of the bedroom to check if he had just been dreaming and found that Matt's room was taped off limits and this told Danny that it wasn't a nightmare.

He rushed downstairs because he couldn't find Jordan, but sighed in relief as he found him sleeping on the couch. The detective was sitting on the couch next to the one with Jordan and he looked up when Danny entered the room.

"I'm detective Peter James, you are Danny, if I am informed correctly" The cop said as he stood up and offered his hand. Danny just stood in the middle of the room and nodded his head minutely and refused the handshake. As he stared at the cop, Jordan started to wake up.

"Is Matty really dead?" Danny asked in a small voice and the detective just nodded his head. Danny drew in a long breath and then moved forward to see if Jordan was awake yet. As Danny put his hand on Jordan's arm, Jordan sat straight up as it startled him out of his sleep. "Matty?" He asked and Danny shook his head. "He's gone, Jordy" Danny whispered and Jordan pulled him in for a tight hug as the detective watched.

"He must have been a great guy" The detective said as Jordan turned so that his back was against the back of the chair and Danny sat on top of him and rested his head against Jordan's chest. "He was the only one who could keep us all sane and keep our heads in the game, he was so down to earth" Jordan muttered and rested his chin on Danny's head. "I'm sorry for your loss" The detective told them and then pulled out the letter from his pocket.

"We found this letter in his room, it is addressed to the rest of you" The detective said and handed the letter over to Danny. Danny couldn't stand to hold it and hastily threw it down on the couch next to them and turned his head so that all he could see was Jordan's chest, if he were to open his eyes.

George came down after ten minutes, with Jorel and Dylan following him. Dylan kept wincing in pain as every time he moved, it would stretch the marks left on his back after he got tazered. They saw Danny and Jordan cuddled up on the sofa and went to join them two on the couch.

Jorel sat next to Danny and Jordan, and Danny immediately climbed off Jordan and onto Jorel. "He's really dead, Jay, Matty is really gone" Danny whispered as Jorel clutched onto him tightly.

"I know, Danny, I know, we saw the tape and figured it wasn't just a joint nightmare." Jorel said and pressed his lips to Danny's forehead. Dylan went to cuddle Jordan and George just sat in between the two couples and Jorel and Jordan both leaned into him.

"This is detective Peter James, he's the one in charge" Jordan told them and the detective in question bent down to pick the letter that had fallen down to the floor as Jorel sat down. "I've changed my mind, I'm just Peter now." The detective said and sat back down on the other couch.

"Okay, just peter, why did Matty kill himself?" Dylan asked him whilst Jordan tightened his arms around Dylan. "I'm afraid I don't know that answer to that, we found a letter in his room addressed to you all though. I passed it to Danny and Jordan earlier, but they couldn't bring themselves to hold it even, so I was wondering if you three might want to read it. Maybe it will answer your questions." Peter suggested and George nodded and took the letter off him.

"We'll read it after the funeral, whenever it is" George said and the detective nodded. "I will help in any way possible, I know first hand that it isn't easy to lose a loved one but I believe that together, you will all get through it." The detective told them and the only way they responded was by trying to hold back the crying.

"If it will help, I will arrange for someone to come over and to arrange the funeral for you" The detective suggested and they all nodded. The detective said goodbye to them and then left them in peace although it felt like in pieces.

They just sat there, all huddled together, and didn't move or speak as they all longed for Matt's presence to shatter the silence. "Shouldn't we read the letter now, what if it holds information about what he wants played at his funeral or something?" Jorel asked and they all sighed as they knew he was right. They want to honour his wishes, whatever they may be.

"I'll read it out" George said and they all nodded and watched as George opened the letter and started reading.

"Guys, I'm so sorry, but it had to be done. This is all my fault and I know this. Just know that I loved you all so much, and I know that you loved me as well, and because of this, I had to die. You see, before the band came together and you five entered my life, I was a fucked up freak, I was homeless because I didn't get an education and my family hated me for this so they kicked me out. Because of this, I was in serious depression and I would just wonder around the streets of LA, trapped in my misery. I didn't believe that I would ever find love or anybody could ever love such a pathetic waste of space like me. At one point, I walked into some guy and I waited for him to pick a fight and start attacking me, hoping that I had finally found a way out. Instead of fighting though, he looked down at me and saw how sad and depressed I really was and told me that I will find a way someday, I just have to hang on. I told him that there was no hope, why would there be? I'm nobody that anyone would ever want to know, let alone love. He scoffed at me and came up with a deal. One that I accepted and should have turned down. It was that if I were to ever find love and that person loved me back just as much, then I was to shoot myself in the head. I only accepted it because I didn't believe that love would ever find me. But then you guys came in and stole my heart. I loved you so much and I still do, I have no fucking clue where I am right now as you read this but know that I will always love you. I'm so sorry and please, just know this and be happy again. I have learnt my lesson and hopefully I'm floating right in front of you screaming my head off to try and get you to listen to me. Mainly because I'm a head case and I love the idea of haunting you before I get haunted myself. I was an idiot to accept the offer and it's creepy to know that there are people out there who would make such deals. Just whatever you do, don't ever accept them!!!

I love you guys, all five of you.

Matty xXx

p.s. do you mind if you play shout at the devil at the funeral, our version, pretty please???"

As soon as George finished reading it, he threw the letter to the ground as he broke down and tightened his arms around Jorel and Jordan.

"Oh, Matty, we love you too" Danny wailed and they all let out the tears that they had been holding back since the detective was there. "He died out of love? How fucked up is that, Matty should never have doubted in him being loved, ever" Dylan complained and pushed away from the other four.

"I'll make sure that the church's windows are rattling when the song is played. I'm going to wake the dead with that song" Dylan said and winced as he realized what he had just said. He then stormed off to the kitchen and raided Jorel's fridge for any alcohol that he could find. Danny crawled off Jorel and George and followed him. As soon as Danny entered the room, Dylan threw a bottle of jack Daniels over to him and Danny nodded in thanks. They then both opened the bottles and downed them as fast as they could. Dylan won just about with Danny being quick to follow.

............................... half an hour later

Jorel noticed that Danny and Dylan had been gone for a while and he guessed that they have raided his booze. "I think Dan and Dyl are getting pissed in the kitchen." Jorel told George and George sighed as they heard a bottle smash in the kitchen, which was then followed by two sets of giggling. "I don't think they're getting pissed, I think they are pissed." George muttered and Jordan pulled away.

"Least their happy, of some sort. Why did Matty have to be the only one of us who always kept to dares?" Jordan questioned rhetorically but Jorel and George shrugged in response anyway.

"Come on, let's get the two pissheads to bed" George said and they all stood up and headed to the kitchen. They found Danny and Dylan lying on the floor by the fridge, next to each other, and were both attempting to chug some Jack Daniels whilst lying down. Jorel and George rushed forward to stop them before they drowned themselves, just as Danny started to choke and gag on the drink.

Jorel sat Danny up and started to bang on Danny's back and Danny ended up coughing the drink out of his throat everywhere and leaned to one side before going sick. Jorel then help Danny up to his feet, once Danny had calmed down, and let him lean heavily on Jorel as they left the room. 

George sat Dylan up and the drink went flying out of Dylan's hand as he passed out in George's arms, the bottle smashing and the contents spilling everywhere. "Fuck" George exclaimed quietly and stood up with Dylan still in his arms.

"I'll clean up, don't worry" Jordan said and George nodded as he walked out of the room and took Dylan upstairs. He went into the spare room and found Jorel placing an unconscious Danny on the bed. "How is he?" George asked Jorel as he placed Dylan next to Danny and then covered them both up with the duvet. "He'll be fine, we just need to keep an eye on him so he doesn't start chocking or drown himself with his own vomit or anything during the night" Jorel told him and George nodded.

"I'll go help Jordan clean up, you can stay with these two and look after them, if that's alright?" George asked and Jorel nodded. "George, shouldn't we get out of here, my house I mean. Matt died in the room next door, and I just feel like the longer we stay here, the harder it will be" Jorel said and George nodded. "Maybe tomorrow we can talk about it, including these two" George suggested and this time it was Jorel who nodded in agreement.

George left the room and headed downstairs to find that Jordan was pouring bleach on the floor and started to mop the place down. "I can finish it off if you want?" George offered and Jordan just shook his head. "I need something to do" Jordan told him and George understood him completely.

George headed back to the lounge and just sat down on the couch as he waited for Jordan to finish in the kitchen. As Jordan walked back into the lounge after he finished cleaning the kitchen, George could see that his boyfriend looked seriously stressed and tired.

"Come here, Jordy" George said and held his arms open for a hug. Jordan obliged him and sat down in the embrace and rested his head on George's chest. A yawn ripped it's way out of him and George just sighed. "Get some sleep Jordan, it's been a trying day" George said and Jordan just scoffed. "A trying day?? Are you fucking kidding me?" Jordan asked but started dozing off anyway.

"I know" George said quietly and then Jordan fell asleep with his arms wrapped around George loosely. George just held Jordan as he slept, longing for sleep himself, but he wasn't tired enough to pass out himself, he couldn't stop thinking about what he had read earlier. He wished that somehow or other, they could have happened by Matt whilst he was on the streets of LA and fell in love with him before he could have made that deal. George started to imagine how different they would have been now if that had happened and after a while he started dozing off himself.

As the days went by, they found that nothing they did could bring them out of the depression that they gone into. Danny and Dylan had woken up the next day with killer hangovers and wouldn't talk to anyone. They just sat on the couch and stared off into thin air.

The guys tried to talk to them but the only time they would make a single sound was when they would play some of their own songs and scream out Matt's parts in them. Jordan was slowly following them into depression as Jorel and George often found him staring at something and would have a tear running down his face, they would ask him if he wanted to talk but he just respond by saying "There is nothing to talk about, there never is anything to talk about, not since he died" and would just storm off.

The detective would come over once everyday just to check on them and he found that they were all suffering and suggested getting help for them but they all shook their heads and muttered about how it wouldn't help, just give them time. The detective listened to them and just nodded as he knew what they meant. He had told them his own story, about how a few years ago his wife and died due to an illness and it took him years to fully get over it, he still has issues sometimes but gets over it easily enough with the help of his family. He promised the guys that if they ever needed him then he would be there to help in any way possible and that they will get over it eventually, that the pain would fade.

They had moved into George's place as they could no longer stand the thought of being near somewhere where Mat had killed himself. And there were two spare rooms as well as George's room so George and Jordan would sleep in the master bedroom, Jorel and Danny would have one of the spares and Dylan had the last spare room. But they often woke up to finding that Dylan had crawled into Jorel and Danny's bed in the middle of the night.

The funeral came and went and Dylan did as he promised, he turned the volume up so loud that the father crossed himself and hid in the back until it was over. After the funeral they all went out and got pissed and ended up passing out in George's lounge, all over the place. They couldn't handle it, the death of Matt, they started blaming each other for what had happened but they also blamed themselves and they ended up having arguements nearly every day. This usually led to Danny breaking down in a corner whilst Jorel and Dylan pull a gun on each and Jordan would elp Danny whilst George pulled out his own guns and pressed them against Jorel's and Dylan's heads until they calmed down and lowered their guns.

"Guys!!! Stop, just stop, I can't stand it anymore!" Danny screamed at them as Dylan and Jorel broke out into another heated arguement. They all jumped a mile as Danny screamed at them and looked over to find him standing on the bottom step of the stairs with tears running down his face. "He's dead and there is nothing we can do about it, we can't keep having standoffs." Danny said, quieter this time and before he or anyone else could say anything, his legs gave out on him and he collapsed to the floor in front of the stairs. His head hit the ground and was unconscious as they all swore and rushed towards him.

"Fuck, how did this happen?" Jorel asked as he pulled Danny's head on to his lap and stroked his hair off his face. "It's the stress, we've been fighting so much and he's been crying so much and it's all just been building up to the point where he just couldn't take it anymore and he has lost so much sleep, we all have, and his mind just shut off to give him a rest" George whispered as he checked Danny's temperature. "I know that, I meant, what has happened to us all, we never to use to be like this" Jorel said and brushed away a tear that slipped down his cheek. "I know, everything is just falling apart, we need to stop blaming each other and ourselves, Matt killed himself because he loved us and we loved him, if it's anyone's fault than it's God's for creating such a thing as love. We just need to stick together, not push each other away." Jordan said and they all looked up at him to find that he was standing there, with his arms wrapped around his chest for comfort and to try and hold himself together. Dylan gasped and immediately climbed to his feet and pulled Jordan in for a hug which they both desperately needed. They fell to their knees and just held on to each other tightly.

"Jordy is right, I'm so sorry" Dylan muttered and then pressed his lips to Jordan's forehead. Jordan closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. "I shouldn't have been taking it out on you lot, I'm so sorry, I just don't know any more" Jorel whispered and continued running his hands through Danny's hair. He only looked up when George rested his hand against Jorel's cheek. "So are we, we all now that we were in the wrong and that is the main, hopefully we can start moving on, Matty would want us to" George whispered and then closed his eyes as Jorel leaned into his hand and put his own over it.

They were all still on the floor when Danny woke up half an hour later. "Ugh, what the hell happened?" Danny asked as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. "You collapsed and whacked your head on the ground before we could reach you. Danny, you don't know how sorry we are, it's our fault, it's all our fault, if we didn't blame each other, than we wouldn't be fighting all the time or drinking or getting high whenever we aren't fighting, then it wouldn't be taken it's toll out on you and you wouldn't have collapsed. Danny I am so sorry" Jorel said, whispered the last part as Danny had climbed to his knees and pulled Jorel in for a hug and Jorel rested his head on Danny's shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just scared for you lot, what if one you actually pulls the trigger, I couldn't stand the fear anymore and I just snapped, I'm so sorry." Danny muttered and just tightened his hold on Jorel, who tightened his hold on Danny likewise. "We wouldn't ever do that, it just isn't possible, we love each other, and that will always trump everything else." George said and placed his hand on Danny's back. "It's been two months since his death, Matty wouldn't want us to hold on to the grief like this. He would want us to get pissed in remembrance of his life, not in the pain of his death." Danny whispered and Jordan smiled. "Amen to that" Jordan said and they managed to move off the floor and onto the couches. Dylan and Jordan cuddled together on one couch and Danny ended up lying down on the other couch with his head on Jorel's lap and his legs on George's lap.

Danny started to fall asleep again as Jorel placed his hand against Danny's cheek and started rubbing his thumb in soothing circles. "Lie down with me?" Danny asked quietly and Jorel nodded his head as he saw Danny had opened one eye to look at Jorel as he waited for a response. Jorel climbed up and then lay down next to Danny on the couch. George let him rest his legs on him as well, and Danny cuddled up to Jorel and quickly fell asleep with his face pressed against Jorel's chest. Jorel kissed the top of Danny's head and soon fell asleep as well with his arms around Danny securely. George lifted the leg rest on the chair and he also fell asleep as he slouched in the chair. Dylan chuckled at the cuteness of his boyfriends sleeping and went in search of some blankets. He found some and placed one over Danny and Jorel and then one over George as they slept.

He then took one for him and Jordan and then went back to cuddling up to Jordan as he pulled the blanket over them both. Soon they both also fell asleep and they all slept peacefully for a change.

Over the next few months, Jorel had sold his house as he couldn't bare the thought of ever returning there and he moved in with Danny. But then they all decided that they wanted to be together so all of them but George sold their houses and moved in with him so that they could be together. The pain from Matt's death has yet to ease off but they were slowly getting there as they had each other and that was all they need, plus they knew that Matt would be dying to kick their butts if they don't try and live a healthier life.


	29. Drunken shits DM x JD

"Hey, jay, you don't mind if we drain you of your liquor stash do ya? Coz if you do, fuck you" Johnny3Tears said as he walked into the lounge with a bottle biccardi in his hand. J-Dog just responded by flipping him off and George grinned as he sat down next to Jay on the couch.

"George, can I have some, pretty please?" Danny asked George as he sat down on top of him. "Yeah, sure, just get the fuck off me" George hastily replied and handed the bottle over to Danny just after George pushed him off his lap.

Danny landed on the floor and just grinned as George handed him the bottle. Condensation ran down the bottle and over Danny's hand as he tipped the bottle back and chugged down as much as he could before George took the bottle away from him.

"Fucking hell, Danny, you pisshead, save some for me" George complained but just groaned in annoyance as Danny looked up at him lovingly. "Not again" Jordan moaned as Danny started giggling.

"Do you know just how much I love you?" Danny asked Jorel as he climbed up on to the sofa and leaned against Jorel heavily. Jorel just groaned and blushed at the same time. "You were always my favourite, just know that" Danny loudly whispered and Dylan fell on to the floor laughing his head off at Danny.

"You fucking lightweight" Matt muttered and rolled his eyes as Jordan joined Dylan in the hysterics. As those two rolled around on the floor caught up in their laughing fit, Danny stood up and walked out of the room. This took a few minutes as he kept spinning off in a different direction but the one he wanted to go.

Matt sighed and followed Danny as someone had to take care of the drunken shit, so he left the others in the lounge and found Danny helping himself to some beer. "Give me some will ya?" Matt asked him and laughed as Danny jumped a mile. "Sure sure, my weird beautiful creepy version of creeping jesus" Danny muttered as he attempted to chuck a bottle of beer at Matt. Matt had to dive far to the right to catch it before it fell to the floor and smashed.

"Dammit, Danny" Matt grunted but then just opened the bottle and downed it. They spent a while just downing beer, beer and then more beer and eventually Jordan walked into the kitchen to see what was taking them so long. "You're fucking wasted" Jordan exclaimed as saw Matt and Danny leaning heavily on each other, sitting against the fridge.

"Nope, I'm Matt and he's Danny" Danny said and then Matt started giggling. "Or is it the other way?" Danny questioned himself, purely confused and Jordan just burst out laughing and soon had tears running down his face in laughter.

Jordan calmed down after a while and then helped Matt stand up. "Come on, we're heading off. You coming, Danny?" Jordan asked and Danny shook his head from where he was lying down on the ground after Matt was no longer there to support his weight.

"fine" Jordan then left the room, dragging a giggling Matt after him and soon, it was just Jorel and Danny left in the house. Jordan forgot to tell Jorel that Danny was in the kitchen, so Jorel just headed upstairs to bed and Danny was left in the kitchen. He drank until he passed out at three, where he ended up in the lounge, lying on Jorel's couch, covered in beer as he poured it all over himself when he passed out.

He woke up five hours later and had to run to bathroom before puking out the entire content of his stomach. He spent half an hour in the bathroom, puking and clutching his stomach in pain before he was finally able to leave the room and to crawl back into the lounge. He collapsed on the floor by the couch and once again slipped into unconsciousness as his body calmed down.

He woke up two hours later and decided that he shouldn't be recovering but should actually suffer some more. So he crawled to his feet and trudged back into Jorel's kitchen and raided the fridge for whatever alcohol was left.

As Jorel woke up, he heard the sound of someone hitting the deck downstairs in his kitchen. He jumped out of his bed, the bed sheets being left in a mess, and hastily rushed out of his bedroom and then downstairs.

As he entered the kitchen, he found Danny unconscious on the ground with a gash on his head and Jorel couldn't hold back the vicious curse as he took it all in. The blood was pouring out of it slowly and he saw that Danny having serious trouble breathing and Jorel found that it was because he was drowning on some drink, there was a smashed bottle near his hand on the floor. Jorel rushed forward and immediately sat Danny up and started banging on his back. The drink, that Danny was drowning in, came pouring out of Danny's mouth and Danny started coughing the rest out as Jorel continued to bang on Danny's back.

"That's it Danny, get it all out" Jorel muttered although he knew that Danny was still unconscious. As soon as Jorel was sure that Danny wasn't drowning on the drink anymore, he started focusing on getting Danny out of the kitchen and into the lounge, where Jorel cleaned up the head gash.

"God Danny, what have you done to yourself?" Jorel muttered as he placed a plaster over the wound. He then left Danny on the couch and went into the kitchen to clean up the mess left behind by Danny. He couldn't figure out why Danny would be at his binge drinking but Jorel promised himself that he will find out and help Danny if needs be. He has loved the Costa Rican since he first joined their band but he hasn't been able to bring himself to confess to the man himself. He has always been afraid of being rejected and being seen as weak.

As soon as he has finished cleaning the kitchen of all the smashed glass and alcohol spilt everywhere, he rushed back into the lounge to check on his drunken crush.

As he entered the lounge, he saw that Danny had gone sick at one point and it was covering him all over his chest and Jorel had to hold back the panic attack for the second time that morning as he saw no visible signs of Danny breathing. Jorel rushed forward, ripped Danny's shirt off, and after checking for a pulse and not finding one, he pulled Danny off the couch and onto the floor, he cleaned Danny's mouth and face with a wipe and begun doing CPR.

"Come on, Dan, please?" Jorel begged after he breathed some air into Danny's mouth and watched as Danny's chest fell as the air left him. He started doing some compressions again and after he pushed down for the third time in this round, Danny suddenly pulled in a gasp of breath and started choking as he found his way back to consciousness after being revived.

"Oh my god, Danny!" Jorel exclaimed and pulled Danny's head onto his lap and hugged his head awkwardly. "Jay?" Danny whispered in confusion and just looked up at him. "You weren't breathing, you drowned in your own vomit, oh my god, Danny" Jorel whispered and helped Danny up to the chair.

"What? What are you talking about, Jay?" Danny asked and Jorel looked at him with nothing but worry in his eyes, there might have been something else in his eyes but Danny quickly put it down to his imagination. "Danny, you have drank every drop of alcohol that was in my house, you passed out in the kitchen and whacked your head a solid one and you were drowning in alcohol when I found you. Thankfully I managed to stop that but then I stupidly left you in here by yourself to clean the kitchen and you had gone sick at some point and drowned in it. I had to CPR you, for fuck sakes, Danny." Jorel told him in a rush and looked like he was close to tears.

"Jay?" Danny asked again and Jorel met his eyes and couldn't keep the tears in anymore.

"I thought I was going to lose you, Danny. I can't deal with this stuff, if you had died I don't know what the fuck would have happened. Please, Danny, please come to me and talk and don't go binge drinking like this ever again? I don't want to lose you" Jorel admitted, whispering the last part as Danny pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Jay" Danny whispered back and just held Jorel as they waited for the tears to die down. After a while, the tears had died down and they just held each other as neither of them wanted the other to let go anytime soon. Danny loved the Italian sitting with him but didn't know how to tell him without sounding pathetic so he has kept it a secret for years. Although the very fact that Jorel was shirtless kept creeping into Danny's thoughts and he was surprised that Jorel hasn't passed comment on any seriously bright red blushes yet.

"Danny, I should take you to the doctors, just in case" Jorel said and moved to stand up. "Please, Jay? I don't want to go to the doctors ever again, they will only ask me why and I don't like doctors at all, their shit scary for fuck sakes and I can't stand to even..." Danny started but was cut off by Jorel as he placed his hand over Danny's mouth.

"Okay, okay, no doctors I get it, it was merely a suggestion." Jorel said and Danny grinned against Jorel's hand. "Now go brush your teeth" Jorel demanded and moved his hand away. Danny stood up and mock saluted him before heading upstairs.

"There are spare tooth brushes under the sink!" Jorel shouted up and got an 'I know' back. Confident that nothing else was going to happen, Jorel headed back to the kitchen to put Danny's shirt for wash and to see if he needed to do any more cleaning and found that he forgot to dispose of the smashed bottle on the floor. He threw it in the recycling and mopped the room as he waited for Danny to return.

As Danny came back downstairs, he found Jorel lying down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "Hey Jay" Danny muttered and just stood by the couch like an idiot. Jay jumped when Danny spoke as it scared him and Danny couldn't hold back the chuckle. As Jorel looked over to him, he saw that Danny had pinched one of his shirts and Jorel couldn't help but grin as it looked awful on him. It was way too baggy and it made Danny look like a kid borrowing his older brothers clothes.

"Hello Creeping Jesus" Jorel muttered and sat up, making room for Danny on the couch to join him. They sat there awkwardly for a while until Jorel sighed.

"Danny, what happened?" Jorel asked and turned to face him. Danny looked down at his hands and started messing with the scars on his wrists. "It doesn't matter" Danny muttered and Jorel just growled.

"Yes it does, Danny I just had to save your life, and you drank all the alcohol I owned so now I can't go binge drinking. Please, Danny, just tell me." Jorel told him and Danny breathed out slowly.

"I saw the letters, the ones with the death wishes, I know what they're about and you don't know how guilty I feel. If it weren't for me replacing Aron then people wouldn't be threatening your lives, so I found a way out. If I weren't here and you gave Aron the role back, then the death wishes and all the hate will stop." Danny muttered and continued to pick at his wrists.

Jay didn't say anything and just stared at Danny until he looked up at him. "Danny, we would never, ever, ever give the role back to that weasel, he's a piece of shit and you're a thousand times better. The hate and death wish letters have been coming since before you joined the band Danny, there are always going to be haters." Jorel told him and then realized what Danny had just said. "You were trying to kill yourself, weren't you?" Jorel whispered and gasped as his heart got shattered when Danny nodded. Jorel knows that Danny isn't the only who have thought about, they both know it. They have all been close at times, but the rest were always there for each of them. They just never thought that Danny would ever think of it. "You didn't just try, you actually succeeded, I'm just thankful that I was able to resuscitate you, god Danny" Jorel said and Danny just continued at it with his wrists. He had a load of old scars all over his wrists and a few cuts there that were trying to heal.

"Please, don't Danny. Just no, okay?" Jorel begged him and took Danny's hand in his, interrupting his work of ripping the cuts open again. Danny looked up with tears in his eyes and suddenly, just couldn't take it anymore and he let his heart free as he broke down. Jorel held him and spoke soothing nothings to him as Danny cried, his tears running that thickly that they were pouring down Jorel's chest. Jorel rubbed his hands down Danny's back and after a while, the tears begun to dry up and Danny lifted his head to look up at Jorel.

Jorel couldn't stand to see Danny like this, with remnants of tears in his eyes and his bottom lips still quivering slightly. "Jorel, please don't beat me up or anything, but I love you, more than just a brother" Danny whispered and pushed away from Jorel as he waited for a reaction. Jorel couldn't believe his ears, he has waited for Danny to admit that for so long. He had dreamt about it so much and now it was actually happening. "You do?" He asked quietly, and Danny couldn't help but look up and see the happiness in Jorel's eyes. Danny nodded and Jorel grinned and shouted out loud in happiness.

"Oh my god, Danny, I have loved you for so long and now you're telling me this, oh my god" Jorel said, and Danny couldn't help but laugh in relief as he heard the honesty in Jorel's voice. "Really?" Danny asked and Jorel nodded. Danny cried in relief and rushed in for a hug off Jorel. Jorel laughed and hugged him back tightly.

Danny yawned and Jorel looked down at him and figured that Danny would be tired. As he was about to suggest going to bed, Danny suddenly bolted up and ran out of the room. Jorel was quick to follow him and found that Danny had rushed off to the bathroom and was going sick again.

Jorel held Danny's hair back for him and cleaned his mouth for him after he was finished going sick. As Danny brush his teeth again, Jorel helped him stay steady on his feet and flushed the toilet for him. "That should be the last time you go sick" Jorel muttered and found that Danny wasn't listening to him and was actually starting to doze off.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Jorel muttered and picked Danny up in his arms. Danny was out for the count by the time they where in Jorel's bedroom and he placed the sleeping Danny down on the bed and covered him up with the duvet. Danny snuggled up to it and Jorel just chuckled quietly as he watched and thought about how cute Danny is.

Jorel decided to stay with him until he woke up because he was scared that Danny might go sick again and drown himself and Jorel wouldn't be there to save him next time. Jorel knows that he will always be slightly paranoid now because of what had happened.

He heard the sounds of the other guys coming into his home and he just texted them that he is upstairs looking after Danny. George came up and quietly walked into the room and nudged Jorel to show that he was there.

"What happened?" George asked quietly and Jorel just watched Danny as he slept. "He was here all night binge drinking. I heard him as he collapsed in the kitchen at eleven or something like that this morning and found him unconscious, practically drowning in alcohol. I then took him into the lounge and sorted his head injury out. Then, stupidly and pathetically and anything else that anyone could ever think of to diss a person like me, I left him alone in the lounge as I went to clean the kitchen. When I came back, I found that he had gone sick at some point and had chocked to death on his own vomit. I then did CPR on him and thankfully he came back." Jorel explained and tears started falling down his face again. "I can't believe I did such a thing, I know what happens when you leave someone like that alone, I know it first hand. And yet I still did it" Jorel muttered and put his face in his hands. George just listened to Jorel quietly and put his arm around Jorel's shoulders for comfort.

"Don't worry, Jay. He'll be alright now, but why did he go binge drinking in the first place?" George asked and to this Jorel just let out a bark of laugh. "He saw all the hate letters and the ones with the death wishes that we keep getting and felt extremely guilty about it and thought that it was all because of him that we keep getting threatened. He wanted to find a way out and was willing to do anything to get it." Jorel told him and George gasped as he realized what this meant.

"Fuck, and he has always been there for us, and yet when he needed us, we weren't there" George muttered and the self-hatred reached higher levels than he thought was possible. "George, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't any of our faults, it was up to him to come to us but he couldn't because he didn't want to burden us probably, you know how Danny is. He hates complaining to others but loves it when people come to him for help. He is one of the souls which are really hard to come by." Jorel told George as he saw it when George felt guilty and started hating himself again.

"I know, god bless him, but I just wish he would talk to us instead of trying to kill himself. Oh and by the way, I figured it out" George said and Jorel almost had a panic attack then and there. "W..what do you mean?" Jorel asked him and George just grinned. "I know your gay, and I know Danny is as well. You two together?" George asked him and Jorel cautiously nodded his head. "Good, you need each other, don't worry, I don't mind it and I doubt the others will either." George told him and Jorel let out a huge sigh of relief. He had expected George to be one of those who hated homosexuals and would show his opinion in any way necessary. George saw this in Jorel's eyes and felt extremely guilty again. He was about to say something but just then Danny started coughing. Jorel sat on the bed by Danny and made sure that that was all he was doing, coughing.

"I'm going to go downstairs and tell the others what has happened" George said and Jorel nodded to show that he heard him. "Don't tell them about me and Danny, please George?" Jorel begged and George nodded and left the room and Jorel just stared at Danny's face as he slept.

Danny woke up a couple of hours later and just stared at Jorel until he noticed that Danny was staring at him. "Hello sleeping beauty" Jorel muttered and Danny grinned and shuffled closer to Jorel. "Hey" Danny muttered and snuggled with Jorel for a while.

"The guys are downstairs and are aware of everything" Jorel told him and Danny practically shat himself. "Their gonna kill me" Danny said and started to pull away but Jorel wouldn't let him go. "I begged George not to tell them about us two, they just know about everything else, sorry Danny, I should have cleared that up a bit better" Jorel admitted and Danny sighed in relief. "George doesn't mind?" Danny asked quietly and Jorel shook his head.

"Nope, and he doubts the others will either but I don't know" Jorel admitted and Danny nodded to show that he understands him. If they found out and were against it, all Danny could say was that some of them can have really good punches when it comes down to it. "Let's hope they don't, otherwise let's hope we can defend ourselves." Danny muttered and Jorel gasped. "You want to tell them?" Jorel asked and Danny nodded. "If they don't like, well least I know how much getting beaten up hurts already" Danny said and Jorel choked on thin air.

"What do you mean?" Jorel asked and couldn't help but picture Danny all black and blue, tears rolling down his face. Danny saw Jorel was staring off into space and waved his hand in front of Jorel's eyes. Jorel jumped out of it and looked down at Danny to find he was worried. "You were beaten up? When, why and who? I'm going to kill them, whoever it was." Jorel muttered dangerously and Danny pressed his hand against Jorel's cheek.

"Calm down, Jay, it doesn't matter anymore. It was just a bunch of school kids who had serious issues and figured out my sexuality and acted on it when I was about fourteen. The teachers got involved and thankfully I was able to walk away from it. Painfully so, but able to anyway. The teachers asked me if the kids were right but I lied and told them I wasn't gay and this got the kids into serious shit." Danny told him and Jorel placed his hand over Danny's.

"Are you sure you wanna tell the guys? What if their like those kids?" Jorel asked and Danny was surprised that Jorel was more scared of it ending badly than he was. Then he realized that Jorel didn't have the same upbringing as him, he didn't know the boxing skills that he knew to protect himself. Jorel could throw a good punch and is skilled with weapons but he can't fight physically, not well. "Don't worry Jay, I'm here, I'll help if you need it" Danny told him and Jorel looked down at him with fear.

"But what if you can't, and I don't want you to get hurt either, Danny" Jorel confessed and Danny sighed. "Come on, let's just see how today roll's" Danny told him and Jorel nodded and they both climbed off the bed. Danny went to brush his teeth again and then they both headed downstairs. As soon as they entered the lounge, all eyes turned on Danny.

"Uh, hey" Danny said awkwardly. Jorel moved to his right and Jordan stood up. "Danny, you should have come to us, we can help, just let us" Jordan said and walked up to him before pulling him in for a hug. Danny hugged him back and closed his eyes, they all saw how much Danny needed comfort right now.

"If I was gay, I would literally kiss you right now, just to show that I'm here for you" George said and they all turned to him and just stared. "But I ain't so there ya have it" George added on quickly and laughed as they all just shook their heads at him. Jorel and Danny saw this and it scared them. But Jorel needed to know, and he needed them to know about him and Danny. Jorel walked up to Danny and pulled him in for a kiss.

They pulled apart after a while, both blushing and breathing hard. They looked towards the others and saw that George was grinning, but the other three were just staring at them. Their expression was unreadable and Jorel and Danny didn't know what to make of it. All of a sudden, Matt's stare turned into a grin and he high fived Jorel.

"Mates, if you're gay, that's cool with me" Matt told them and they both sighed in relief. Dylan was the next to show his thoughts on the matter and just stood there staring at them. "Mate, what does that look mean?" Danny asked him and Dylan shrugged. "That I don't give a crap if you were gay, bi or if you loved fish even. I'm cool with anything and everything, you should know this already" Dylan told them and Jorel chuckled. They waited on Jordan's reaction and the longer they waited, the more scared they became. Jordan started to stop staring and walked towards them calmly. Danny stepped in front of Jorel in fear and Jordan saw this and looked down, ashamed. "I only wanted to hug you to show that I'm open to anything, that I am also not against it" Jordan told them and Danny stepped down.

"Thank god" Jorel said and ran up to Jordan for the hug. Jordan laughed and hugged him back. "Were you really scared of what we thought?" Dylan asked and both Jorel and Danny nodded guiltily. "Awe, we would never hate you guys." Dylan told them and they both looked up at him happily.

They all sat down and just watched TV for the rest of the afternoon even though there was only a couple of hours left of it.

"Danny! You drank all of it and left me none!" Jordan shouted from the kitchen and Danny shouted back saying he was sorry. He looked over at George on impulse and saw that George was actually staring at him. "Danny, please don't do it again?" George asked him and Danny just looked away. George didn't press the matter because he knew that it was best not to make promises that you can't keep. They all saw this exchange and sighed.

"I know, why don't we all make a promise? None of us can kill ourselves without first talking to the rest of us to see if that will help. What about that?" Matt suggested and they all smiled and nodded at him. "Okay then, so we all swear to God, repeat those words and then if one us should fail then fuck knows what would happen, all I know is that Hollywood Undead would be no more" Matt said and they all said amen to that.

"I swear to me that I will never kill myself without first talking to one of these five dickheads to see if that can help" George started them off and kissed up into the air. They all laughed at him but awed at the same time. George flipped them off and pointed to Matt for his turn. "I swear to J3T that I will never kill myself without first talking to one of these five to see if that will help" Matt said and bro-fisted George. They all took turns in saying it and then it was Danny's turn. "You guys are the only gods I need, I swear to all five of you that I will not kill myself without first talking to one of you to see if it can help. Even though that has a high chance of being a promise which won't be broken anyway as you're all like hawks anyway" Danny confessed and they all sighed. "Danny!" They all complained and Danny just shrugged.

They left it at that and watched some films whilst Jordan and Jorel ordered in some take out and they just chillaxed for the rest of the day.


	30. War Child J3T x DM x JD

!!!WARNING CONTAINS VIOLENCE, RAPE AND OTHER STUFF!!!!  
"Rum and coke, please?" Danny asked as the guy behind the bar walked up to him. "Can I see your ID please?" The guy asked him, a single eyebrow raised as he doubted Danny was old enough, and Danny just sighed in annoyance as he fished out his ID. He hated the fact that even though he is twenty four, he still looked like a kid to some and the best thing was that the guy serving him asks for his ID every single time, no matter how many times he has already seen it. The guy took his ID off him and inspected it before passing it back with a nod.

"Do you want ice with that?" The guy asked him and Danny nodded. As he waited for the guy to bring him his drink, he started to think about his best friend's relationship with the oldest member in their band. J-Dog and Johnny3Tears had been dating for about four months and it isn't the usual type of dating, at least from what Danny could gather anyway. Jorel had begun looking seriously pale and thin and he was always wearing a huge hoodie that hid his arms and everything but his face. He also sometimes had casts on and they would ask him how he had done it and he would always just reply with he fell, he always said in the same monotone voice and they all knew he was lying. They have all tried talking to Jorel about George but they could never get Jorel alone without George looming over them. The kisses that they share in front of the rest of them aren't sweet gentle ones, they were usually rough ones and Jorel would have to force himself out of them to end it, regret and fear in his eyes as George sighed in annoyance. The rest of them didn't know what to think of it because Jorel didn't ever complain about it or George to them. The only time they ever see one of them alone is George, usually he would say stuff like Jorel didn't feel like coming out or something else and they wouldn't be able to get hold of the missing band member either, he hasn't had a phone since he started dating George. It would be like he had disappeared off the face of the earth. Every time they saw him after that, he would be paler, thinner or just more depressed but nobody knew how to help him because they couldn't talk with him. He hadn't been able to hang out with his best friend anymore either and everyone knew that it was George, he was doing something to Jorel but nobody had the balls to confront him about it. They haven't seen Jorel in a week but still couldn't get anything out of George except that Jorel didn't want to go out with them and that he didn't feel like it or was feeling ill.

The guy passed Danny his drink and Danny went to sit down with it. He started sipping at it but found that he was incredibly thirsty and had soon downed the drink and went to get some more. But before he could the guy's attention again, he started feeling seriously dizzy and he thought he was going to go sick so he rushed towards the bathroom. Before he was able to reach the toilet, the world slipped away from him and he passed out on the floor of the bathroom. Just before he had fully lost consciousness, he heard George's voice and he couldn't believe what he heard, but then everything went black and he lost to fatigue.

The last words he had heard where, "You're finally mine".

...................................... The next morning

As Danny woke up, he found himself sitting up against a wall in a dark room. He tried to sit up but found that his wrists were cuffed to some bars behind him, at first he started to panic and tried to break out of them but this only achieved his wrists being torn open by them and the pain made him snap out of the panic and he thought that he probably had gotten into some shit with the cops. He took a deep breathe as he tried to figure out how he was going to get out of the shit that he was in and he smelt something metallic and almost puked as he figured out that it was a strong smell of blood, there was also a sour scent of sweat and vomit.

He looked around the room in panic and tried to make stuff out of the dark and he found a body not far from him on his right, leaning against the wall like he was but was still unconscious, his arms raised up suggesting that the other person was also cuffed like Danny and Danny could see dark patches around the wrists, possibly blood. As his eyes started to focus more in the dark, he figured out who it was.

"Jay?" Danny asked and didn't get any response. He reached out with his foot and nudged the sleeping form near him and Jorel made a discontent sound in the back of his throat before he sat straight bolt up. "Whose there?" Jorel asked, his voice sounding small and scared.

"Jay, it's me, Danny, what the fuck is going on?" Danny asked and Jorel cried. "He's got you too, Danny, you need to get out of here" Jorel whispered and Danny thought he was going to say more but then the only door to the room flung open and slammed into the wall.

George walked in and grinned when he found both Jorel and Danny were awake. "George? What the fuck is..." Danny started to ask but George stormed up to him and slapped him across the face with so much force that Danny couldn't help but cry out loud in agony as his head nearly spun off.

"I'm so glad you're awake" George muttered and then pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and reached behind Danny to unlock his cuffs. He then stuffed the keys back in his pocket and dragged Danny out of the room by his shirt. George slammed the door shut behind them, leaving Jorel in the dark, whimpering like a terrified puppy and with dried blood around his nose that Danny noticed last minute, and continued to drag Danny down the hall.

"George, please? What are you doing?" Danny begged again as he struggled to stop George. George got pissed off at Danny and threw him into the room on their right. He then shut the door behind him as he walked up to Danny. Danny shuffled backwards, becoming more scared of the big man in front of him more than he has ever been afraid of anything in his entire life. George reached down and hauled Danny up onto his feet before kneeing him in the stomach. As Danny doubled over in pain, George pushed him up right and started to use Danny's torso as a punching bag. George's fists kept connecting with Danny's arms and torso over and over again and soon Danny had tears going down his face due to the extreme pain as the punches were packed with a lot of strength. After a while, George decided to lay off the punching and held Danny up just as Danny thought he was going to pass out due to the extreme pain.

"You are mine, Jay is mine and soon I will have everyone." George muttered dangerously and then pressed his lips against Danny's forcefully. Danny tried to fight him off but George had caught Danny's hands in his and was holding them both above their heads in one hand as George pushed Danny against the wall behind them. He then used his free hand and started to explore Danny's body whilst Danny tried to rip his hands out of George's grip. Danny gasped when George started to unzip his jeans and tried to bring his knee up to block George from doing what he wants but George easily blocked Danny's move and held his legs against the wall as well with his own legs pressing into Danny's. Danny felt George move his hand under his boxers and Danny had never felt more embarrassed in his entire life.

Danny then bit George on the lip and George reared back in pain and brought his hand up and slapped Danny in the face with enough forced to make him fall out of George's grip and down to the floor, hunched over in pain. "You're different from Jay, he learnt quickly, you on the other hand are determined. But don't worry, I'll soon break you in" George told him but Danny wasn't listening, he hurt, badly. All over his body, there was nothing but pain. Just then, George kicked him in the legs, forcefully and Danny cried out as he felt like his legs were about to snap in half. He painfully crawled away from George, into the corner of the room furthest away from him and just held himself together as tears continued pouring down his cheeks.

George huffed in annoyance and left the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Danny couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that George had turned like this. Everything just hurt so much, George had battered him and touched him up. As he sat there, fatigue started to add to the burden and soon he fell to the floor completely and lost consciousness.

......................... 12 hours later, around 10pm

Danny woke up to the smell of food not far from his nose and as he opened his eyes and painfully sat up, braced against the wall, he saw a plate of cold food not far from where his head had been and a glass of water that was sitting on a folded piece of paper. The first thing he did was scarf the food down as he was starving and then downed the glass of water.

Then he pushed the two dishes away and picked the piece of paper up. It had his name scrawled on the top of it in what Danny immediately recognised as his best friend's hand writing. He sighed and then opened it so he could see what it read:

Danny, it's me, Jay. There was some Tylenol crushed into the food for the pain. Whatever you do, don't piss off George cos he is more than capable of killing but more than likely will just beat you up meaning more pain and agony. Please be careful, btw, your locked in the room until the morning, don't try and break out because George will hear you and I don't want you getting hurt anymore. I'm sorry your trapped here as well. I would say it gets better but it doesn't, I'm sorry, hopefully your stronger than me and will get out but I doubt it, George will win.

HIDE THIS FROM HIM!!!!

Danny immediately scrunched it up and hid it underneath the bottom drawer of the bedside drawers near the bed. He crawled back to the place he was sitting in and thought about what Jorel had told him and thought about how Jorel was able to write the note without George finding out about it. However his best friend managed it, Danny knew he wasn't going to betray him.

After about half an hour in the cold room that was gradually getting darker as LA's late evening sun slowly started setting, the pain that had gripped Danny in its terrible claws begun to ease as the Tylenol started to work and found that it had also started to put him to sleep. So he climbed up onto the bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. There was no duvet and no blankets so Danny curled up into a ball to try and give himself as much heat as possible and he almost got comfortable for the night.

.................... In the morning

As soon as Danny woke up, he noticed something was wrong. He opened his eyes and found George standing in front of the bed glaring down at him. "Who the fuck said you could use the bed?" George demanded in a dangerous low voice and Danny started fearing for his life as George walked around the bed until he was standing next to Danny, who was still on the bed.

Just as Danny was about to crawl up into a sitting position at least, George easily picked him up in his arms and threw against the wall which Danny was leaning against the night before. Danny cried out as his head hit the wall and then the rest of his body, before falling down to the floor in a heaped pile of whimpering. George then stormed up to him and started kicking him in the legs and sometimes kicking him in the chest which Danny wrapped his arms around protectively.

"Where is...s Jjayy?" Danny cried out, scared in case George had already gone after his best friend. "I'm just about to go get the gem" George said and Danny couldn't help but chuckle out loud as George backed off to the door. "Gem? How have you not smashed the so-called the gem yet? Don't you know their delicate?" Danny whispered with attitude and pain mixed together in his voice and George just glared at him before walking out and slamming the door.

He hated how George still spoke of Jorel with the pretence of love, he didn't think George had the ability to love, he believed in George as a heartless monster who terrifies and beats people up whenever he feels like it. He was terrified of the man and didn't think anyone could ever get worse than the man that Danny use to look up to.

As Danny was sitting there, wrapped in his arms, trying to not think about how much he was hurting, Jorel calmly opened the door and quietly walked over to him. "George sent me in to get you, he wants us in the kitchen" Jorel whispered as he wrapped his arms around Danny carefully. "I got your note and I hid it. How have you survived so long?" Danny asked in a broken tearful voice and Jorel shrugged. "I just learnt that it's best to do what he wants than to try and do what I need" Jorel said and helped Danny stand up. He couldn't stand up straight and ended up having to lean on his best friend as it hurt too much to move freely by himself. "Don't worry, you'll get use to the pain" Jorel said and then lead Danny out of the room and through the hallway until they finally came into the kitchen.

"Hello, boys" George said cheerfully as he placed two bowls of cereal on the table in front of them. "Eat up, it'll give you the energy I need you to have for later" George said and glared at them until they sat down. Danny looked over at Jorel and found that Jorel had already begun shovelling the food down, Danny then decided to copy Jorel as he was starving plus Jorel had been in this position longer and knew the ropes better than he did.

Once they were finished, George took their bowls away and were about to clean them when Danny asked for a drink. Jorel shook his head frantically until George turned towards them and Danny realized his mistake just as his bowl came flying back at him. It bounced off Danny's shoulder and smashed as it fell to the floor. "You don't ask, I give, now shut up" George warned him.

Danny quickly learnt that he best not say anything else and Jorel had to hold back the sigh of relief as George turned back around and cleaned the surviving bowl. He then went into the fridge next to him and pulled out a bottle that looked like it held what use to be milk. He poured two glassed and Danny couldn't help but gag as a few lumps fell out as George poured. He pushed the two cups towards the two men and Danny watched as Jorel pinched his nose and downed the drink before gagging a couple of times. Danny then copied Jorel but couldn't keep the amount of gagging as low as Jorel and ended up rushing to the sink, going sick.

George just started laughing as they gagged and almost fell on his back in tears of laughter as Danny went sick. After Danny calmed down, Jorel went up to his best friend quickly and quietly and dragged him back to the seats at the table after cleaning his mouth for him. George saw Jorel do this and growled in anger but then decided to let it go and just went into one of the many cupboards in the room. He brought out a glass bottle that looked like it held Tylenol and Danny almost choked on air in surprise. "I need you two to last" George muttered and then handed the medicine to Jorel. Danny watched as Jorel took it dry and then he imitated Jorel when he passed it to Danny.

Just before George was able to come take the medicine off Danny, Danny ignored Jorel who has figured out Danny's plan and was shaking his head, and threw it at George and it smashed against the wall as George was able to dodge it easily, the tablets raining down all over the countertops. "You stupid shit" George growled and went after Danny. He pulled Danny off the chair by the back of Danny's dirty shirt and then swung him into the cupboards behind. Danny hit the cupboards and his head felt like it was about to explode as it bounced off the metal handle, he felt blood trickling down his face from the new wound in his head as it split open on impact with the handle. "I'm sorry!! I won't do it again, please?!" Danny cried as George pulled his head back by his hair and smacked it into the cupboard next to the handle. He did this a few times before Jorel couldn't stand it anymore.

"Please, George? He's new at this!" Jorel cried as he rushed up to his best friend and his so-called boyfriend. George looked down at Jorel with flames in his eyes and Jorel backed up quickly in fear. He then looked down at Danny, whose hair he still had in his tight grip, and saw the blood trickling down the tear-stained fear-filled face that he worked with and let go.

"You're right, we need to show him the ropes. Jay, if you will do the honours of beating him up for me" George said and backed away. Danny just whined in fear and pain as he realized that more pain is going to come, and Jorel just backed away even further, shaking his head whilst shivering in fear. "Come on, Jay, it was your idea, unless you're too scared" George said tauntingly and Jorel just continued shaking his head.

"No? What a pity, Danny-boy, why don't you beat Jay up for me instead" George suggested, with a huge grin across his face. "You can go fuck yourself" Danny whispered and George just growled and found a knife. He then forced it down into the table, right through Danny's hand.

Danny screamed in agony and Jorel just fell to the floor, arms wrapped around himself, crying as he knew that Danny isn't going to survive like he had. Danny is just too much of a fighter and George is going to break him and then kill him.

"Now look at what you've done, Danny, you have gotten yourself a knife in the hand and you have broken Jorel's training. He was such a good little puppy, and now he has gone wild again" George said and Danny looked over at Jorel through a teary vision. What he saw was anything but wild. Jorel was curled up in a ball, terrified like a child, crying his heart out.

"You twisted sick fucker, how the fuck have you turned like this?" Danny asked through his teeth as he tried his best to bear the pain but it was just too much and he knew that he is going to end up passing out. George just replied by rooting through the drawers around them for some duck tape, he found some and then he taped Danny's mouth shut with it, wrapped it around Danny's head over and over again. After about three circles of taped around his mouth and head, George tore at it and then threw it back into the drawer it came from.

Danny was still screaming at him but it was muffled and it sounded terrifying but George just laughed and petted Danny's hair. Just then a phone started to ring from another room and Danny recognized his ringtone. It cut off and Danny and Jorel just stared at each other as George left the room. As soon as George left, Jorel stood up and tried to take the tape off Danny. Danny shook his head and jerked his head towards the knife that was still painfully in his hand and Jorel looked like he was going to go sick. He nodded, to Danny's relief, and then took the knife in his hand and yanked it upwards, tearing it out of where it had sunk into the counter below Danny's hand and Jorel nearly puked as he felt it scrape against the bones in Danny's hand

Danny screamed against the tape in agony and fell to the floor as soon as his hand was free and clutched it to his chest. Just then George came in to the room on the phone. "You little shits" George growled at them as soon as he saw Danny on the floor with his hand free and Jorel crouching next to him defensively with the bloody knife still in his hand.

"No not you, Jordan, sorry mate, I walked into a table and it hurt" George said down the phone, narrowly brushing off his lapse of control. He laughed down the phone awkwardly, whilst glaring at the two on the ground in front of him. Danny was attempting to scream but it sounded seriously weak and was muffled by the tape still around him. "Danny? No I haven't seen him since we were last at the studio" George said calmly down the phone and Jorel couldn't help himself.

"Bullshit! He is here and trapped like me!" Jorel screamed and then stood up, chucked the knife at George and ran out of the room, the knife went flying by George's head and then hit the wall behind him before falling to the ground with an audible clatter. Danny just started laughing against the tape at George's expression. He was shocked that Jorel had it in him to defy him but George was going to teach him why not to defy him again.

"I've gotta go, bye" George said hastily down the phone and then hung up on Jordan, who was trying to say something. He chucked the phone on the table next to him and then went over to Danny before hauling him up on his feet. "Now because of you two, I have to clean this place up before the other dipshits get here for a game of fucking poker" George said and grinned when Danny shied away from him as George pressed himself against Danny. Their cocks rubbed together and Danny almost cried again as George grinned. "They won't be here until seven tonight though, so I have all day" George whispered in Danny's ear and Danny tried to break away from him. George just grunted in annoyance and kicked Danny's leg in, snapping it in half and even though there was still tape around Danny's mouth, the screams he let out was enough to make George back away slightly as it pierced his ear drums nearly.

George dragged him out of the room and into the room that Danny was in previously. Danny guessed what George was going to do and tried to fight away but the pain in his hand and leg was sickening and he was already in pain all over, he didn't want anymore. George threw Danny over onto the bed, his leg almost snapping some more, and climbed on top of him. He then caught Danny's wrists in his and tied them to the headboards bars using ropes that turned out to be stored in the top drawer next to the bed and Danny was already crying. He hated George, he was terrified of him and he was terrified of anything else that could happen.

Blood was dripping down from Danny's hand, running down his wrist and arm, turning the rope red and Danny felt like he was going to go sick. He gave up on fighting and just went completely still, he didn't think it was possible to be in anymore pain and agony. "Awe, poor baby, giving up are we?" George asked tauntingly as he ripped Danny's shirt off and chucked it into the corner of the room. Danny didn't reply and George hated the fact that Danny had stopped fighting.

"Come on! Fight! Make it rough" George commanded and slapped Danny in the face but again, Danny just lay there, not responding in a single way. George growled in annoyance and threw his fist down on Danny's chest, making him gasp as George caught a sore rib, and then climbed off him. He ripped Danny's jeans off him and then his boxers and this caused Danny to scream in agony against the tape and then sent him into panic mode. He started thrashing about trying to get away from George and George just grinned at this and yanked his own clothes off, Danny moaning in agony all the while. Danny cried as George climbed on top of him, the tape muffling his screams to almost nothing. George just ran his hands through Danny's sweaty brown hair and then positioned himself. Danny shook his head manically, desperate to make George stop, he couldn't even kick at him, he was in just too much pain.

"Danny, Danny, Danny. Will you ever learn?" George muttered and then thrusted himself down on Danny, filling his ass with Danny's cock. Tears were leaking down Danny's face as George fucked himself on him, the motions forcing Danny's left leg to move against the bed, causing sickening agony and Danny actually started to believe that he was going to die like this. Soon George started to jerk himself off and he pulled himself off Danny before he could jerk himself off completely. "Best save the rest for Jay, seeing as how you have caused a lot of shit since you got here, but don't worry, you'll learn soon" George whispered in Danny's ear and then climbed off the bed and headed to the door, not bothering to get his clothes back on. He chucked Danny's up on top of him and then left the room after a wink.

As soon as the door was closed, Danny tried to weakly pull out of the restraints but stopped as it was tearing against the wound in his hand and his wrists were already sore from when he panicked this morning against the cuffs. He stopped moving again and tried to focus on his surroundings, to see if he can hear anything and he did. He heard screams, muffled by the walls, but he recognized Jorel's voice, begging George not to hurt him again. A few times he even heard some snapping noises and Danny thought he was going to be sick, especially when a blood-curdling scream followed it. The noises went on for a while but Danny had no way to keep track of time.

Then the screams cut off and Danny was left in the silence again. He tried to focus on the silence, trying to hear any quieter noises but the only sounds he could hear were grunting and moans of pain so he quickly decided to quit trying to hear sounds. He hurt all over, his cock hurt more than it has ever before and so did his thighs, where George groped him hard enough to leave scratches and more than likely a load of angry bruises. His chest was in agony and he could feel that his ribs were more than just bruised, he was pretty sure that one of his legs was broken in many different places, if not both of them and his hand was ready to drop off at any second. He tried to think about how George could have turned into such a twisted person without them noticing, he kept it hidden amazingly well. Not once had they ever saw this side of him, sure he sometimes turned aggressive when he was wasted but they just put it down to the type of drunk he is and it was nothing compared to the side of him Danny now knew. But now he can see how they have been wrong all along.

He heard a door slamming shut, snapping him out of his thoughts and making him jump and his fear levels peaked as his door opened. George walked in slowly, looking blissful and he walked up to the bed and looked down at Danny. "You will learn soon, but for now, you can go back to yours and Jay's room and stay there until I say otherwise" George said calmly, as though Danny and Jorel were brothers sharing a room together like most families, but Danny still nodded quickly, terrified to even answer too slowly. George untied the ropes and hauled Danny up off the bed, he helped Danny put his boxers and his jeans back on but left the shirt off. Danny tried to walk on his own feet but he was too weak and he felt like his left leg was smashed into smithereens and his right knee cap felt out of place in a sickeningly painful way and he couldn't bear his own weight on either leg so he just fell back down on the bed. George huffed in annoyance and dragged Danny behind him as he took Danny back to the room which he had originally woken up in.

George threw the door open and chucked Danny inside before walking in himself. As Danny hit the ground, he saw that Jorel was already tied to the bars, watching them with wet and weak eyes, his left arm bent into a disgusting position and there was something white sticking out of Jorel's right ankle but Danny didn't look to closely, fearing what he would see. Danny tried to push himself off the ground but his arms gave out and he just fell back down, his leg giving off a serious pang of agony, but Danny was starting to get use to it now.

"You lazy sod" George muttered and then hauled Danny over to the bars by his arms. He then sat Danny up against them and refastened the cuffs. George then glared down at the both of them.

"If I hear a single word from either of you two, then you will know what real pain is" George warned them, ignoring the fact that Danny's mouth was still taped shut. Jorel nodded weakly and after a long second, so did Danny and George just marched out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. They heard it as he locked the door and then stormed off down the hall.

"It didn't use to be like this, you know, there was love in the beginning, at least on my part anyway" Jorel said quietly, excruciating pain evident in his voice, and Danny tried to turn his head towards his best friend, but he didn't have much energy. "It only turned like this when he wanted to have sex but I didn't, I wasn't ready. He freaked out and then forced it on me, and since then, he had been gradually getting worse. And it's all my fault" Jorel said and Danny made a noise that he hoped sounded like a disagreement.

"Yes it is, Danny, if I didn't turn it down at the start, he wouldn't be like this and he wouldn't have taken you either, and now we're both going to more than likely die here, because of me" Jorel whispered and Danny could just about see the tears fall down his best friend's face. Danny tried to tell him that it's bullshit, nobody could force a man to do such a thing and that they will get out of this somehow, but it just came out all muffled and sounded almost klingon. He wanted to tell Jorel that he is there for him and that they will get through it together but he knew that even if he could talk, Jorel wouldn't believe him, he has lost belief in general, just like Jorel's note to him suggested. This made Danny want to comfort his best friend more than anything, and as he though about this, he realized that he started to develop feelings for him. Danny couldn't believe himself, here he was getting raped and beaten up by his best friend's boyfriend, and he started falling for his best friend himself.

He tried to speak again but he didn't have the energy so he just faded into silence and they sat there, waiting to find out their fate in this hellhole. As the time went by, Danny had passed out due to the unbearable pain and blood loss, and Jorel was soon to follow and they were both unconscious as the other band members came into the house and hung out in the front.

...................................

Jorel was the first one to wake up as he heard the door handle rattling on the other side of the room and he lightly nudged Danny awake with his left foot, being careful not to catch anywhere broken or sore. "Wh...what?" Danny tried to ask but then remembered about the tape, still not with it and was becoming slightly permanently dizzy.

"The door is rattling, I think George is coming in" Jorel whispered and Danny practically shat himself. He tried to haul himself up into a better position but couldn't as a huge pang of pain shot through his body so he just gave up and stayed slouched painfully against the bars and wall behind them. He was still in agony all over and he was starting to believe that his hand might just drop off and soon be followed by his legs but not before his organs give out at some point or other. And it was all made worse as he knew his best friend was in similar agony if not more and had been like this for so long.

They stayed quiet and they managed to hear voices on the other side.

"This is the door I was telling you about, it's locked" They heard Jordan say and they couldn't believe their ears. Danny immediately tried to get his attention but he couldn't make much sound because of the tape wrapped around him.

"Can you hear that?" They heard Dylan ask and Danny begun to weep in relief, they were going to be saved. "Dylan! Jordan!" Jorel called weakly, trying to be quiet in case George were to hear them but desperately wanting them to hear him either way.

"Jay! Is that you?" Jordan shouted through the door and Jorel laughed in sweet relief whilst tears poured down his face. "You need to be careful, George can find you" Jorel said, fear literally dripping from his tone and Jordan laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about that, we spiked his drink. Is Danny in there with you?" Dylan asked Jorel and Danny tried to say something again but weakly growled in annoyance as he couldn't and faded in unconsciousness without Jorel noticing. "Yeah, he is" Jorel said back, quieter than before, he was running out of energy. All the shouting and relief that somebody was going to save them had drained the last of his energy and as he looked over to Danny, he found that Danny had lost consciousness again.

"Please hurry" Jorel said quietly as he was scared for Danny and his eyes closed by themselves. "Jay? We're here now, we're gonna get you out of there, just hang on" Jordan said through the door, sounding worried and scared as he couldn't hear Jorel anymore.

The last things that Jorel was aware of were sirens blaring right outside the house and the door to their room being busted open.


	31. War Child!! part 2

"Shit!" Jordan exclaimed as he and Dylan barged into the room after Dylan kicked the door down. They found both Jorel and Danny handcuffed to the back wall, both unconscious and with blood dripping from Danny's hand, and both of their wrists and many other areas, and tape around his head and mouth and they couldn't help but gag at the stench of the room. "Holy fuck, George did this?" Matt asked in disbelief as he came into the room and saw the two victims and gagged quite a bit himself. They saw how Danny's leg was seriously misshaped and so was Jorel's left arm and right ankle. They were both bleeding and bruised all over and looked almost dead already.

"Yup" Jordan said and went to check Danny's pulse. Dylan followed suit and checked Jorel's as well and they both sighed in relief when they found one.

"Danny's is really weak, where are the paramedics?" Jordan asked and Matt was about to answer when the cops came up behind him. "They're on their way up here, we're going to have to ask you three to step outside whilst the paramedics work on getting these two the help they need and we will need to get statements off each of you" The female cop told them and they all nodded and reluctantly headed out of the room to make way for the paramedics, not wanting to leave their brothers alone but knew they had to. The paramedics went in to the room, followed by some other cops who were taking photos of everything for evidence.

The cops took them into another room which was in a hell of a lot better state than the one they were in a second ago but still smelt slightly damp. "Right, first things first, what were you doing here in the first place?" The male cop asked them and Matt couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"We came to make sure that they couldn't survive, god forbid" Matt said sarcastically whilst fanning his face with his hands and Dylan just smacked him on the back of his head. "Sorry, he gets like this sometimes when he's stressed or scared or just absolutely petrified. We came over because we had called George earlier today asking where Danny is because we couldn't get hold of him. He told us that he hadn't seen him since we were last in the studio but then Jay shouted in the background that it was bullshit and that Danny was there trapped like he was and then we heard something metal hitting something in the background and muffled laughter that kind of sounded terrifying." Dylan told the cops and they both nodded as they wrote it down.

"We knew something was up anyway because there was something going on with Jay that we couldn't figure out, he was getting thinner, looking more ill and just more depressed as the days went by since he started dating George about four months ago. We never saw him on his own, George was always there hovering over him and we didn't know how to help him and we couldn't confront George because most of us are intimidated by him. Although, we don't know why he took Danny, the only connections he has to these two is that he is Jay's best friend and that we all work together." Jordan said and the other two nodded in confirmation.

"Maybe, he wasn't just after Daniel and Jorel, have you thought about maybe that he was after all of you together?" The female cop asked and they all gasped. "But why?" Dylan asked and the female cop shrugged.

"Did you pick up anything that would show George being this type of person? Like a vibe or an act that he did to make you think along those lines?" The male cop asked them but they all shook their heads.

"The only time he changed from the carefree person we thought we knew was when he was drunk, he would get violent and paranoid, but we put that down to the type of drunk he is, the only thing about him that was even intimidating was his height and build." Matt told them and again they just nodded as they wrote it all down.

"So you're all intimidated by him?" The female asked them and they all shrugged. "You get used to it after a while, it's just what happens when there is a huge person next to you like him" Matt said and they just wrote it down and Matt was starting to get annoyed even though he knew it was just protocol. "Where is George?" Dylan asked suddenly as he remembered that they were in his place still.

"You needn't worry about him, he has been arrested and will be held in a cell until he wakes up and we can get his story and then more than likely, he'll be staying in a cell for a long time" The male cop told them and they all just nodded to show that they heard.

"So why did you decide to come to this place? And why all three of you?" Jordan was soon beginning to lose his patience just like Matt, they wanted to be with their brothers but instead they were stuck in the place where their brothers were kept hidden, beaten and god knows what else George did to them. "We wanted to come check on Jay because we were scared for him as we haven't seen him in over a week or so, and then Danny had disappeared, and with Jay screaming that Danny was with them and trapped and the sounds we heard in the background, we wanted to come over and make sure they weren't dying or anything. We decided to all come because we're paranoid and were too much of a coward to go by ourselves, even though we didn't know what the fuck was going on." Jordan told them and they noticed a change in his tone. "Sorry, I just want to be with Jay and Danny" Jordan muttered when he realized they were both looking at him with concentrated looks.

"We all do, will this take much longer?" Matt asked and the female cop shook her head. "I just need to ask one more question if that's alright? How long have you not been able to get in contact with Daniel?" The female cop asked them and it was Dylan's turn to answer. "Since two days ago. I called him and he didn't pick up when he always picks up no matter what he is doing. I told these two this and they tried calling Danny as well but none of us could get through and we have tried both days he has been missing" Dylan told them and they both nodded, heads bent to their notepads again. "I think we have all we need for the time being. Thank you for your co-operation and we will be in touch if we need anything else from you" The male cop told them and they sighed and stood up, they shook both the cops hands and walked out of the room in a rush.

They left the building whilst silently promising themselves to never return there ever again and climbed into Jordan's Honda. The cops waved at them as Jordan pulled away from the kerb and it took everything he had in him to not speed away, seeing as how the place was swarming with cops now.

"I still can't believe this has happened" Dylan whispered from where he was leaning against the window in the back. Matt looked back at him and reached over with his hand and placed it on Dylan's knee whilst opening his own window with his other hand to let some fresh air into the car to see if that would help Dylan at all. "It'll be alright Dyl, just breathe" Matt said as he noticed that Dylan was beginning to look slightly pale and sickly. "Your just in shock, that's all" Jordan said as he looked in the mirror and saw Dylan close his eyes as nausea came at him and clutched his stomach with his arms.

"I think I'm gonna be sick, pull over, man?" Dylan begged Jordan in a quiet voice and Jordan didn't hesitate in finding a space along the side of the road to pull over in. As soon as the car had stopped moving, Dylan rushed out of the back and started to violently go sick in a bush not far from the sidewalk. Matt climbed out of the passenger seat and went over to help his baby brother whilst Jordan stayed near the car.

After a while Dylan calmed down and Matt helped him onto his feet after cleaning his face with a small pack of tissues that Jordan threw at him and then got him to rinse his mouth out with some bottled water that Jordan always kept handy.

"You alright to go on?" Jordan asked Dylan as he and Matt made their way back to the car, scared in case the car movements would make Dylan worse. "I'll be fine" Dylan muttered and closed his eyes as Matt made him lean against the car whilst he opened the door for Dylan. Dylan climbed in and whined just as Matt was about to close the door. "Stay with me, please?" Dylan asked him in a quiet voice and Matt just speechlessly nodded and climbed in himself. Jordan chuckled and closed the door for them before climbing in to the driver's seat again.

Dylan cuddled up to Matt as Jordan pulled away from the kerb and as he joined the traffic flow again, Dylan fell asleep and Matt just sighed.

"Dylan's out for it" Matt told Jordan, who just chuckled and kept his eyes on the road. "Bless him, I'm surprised he's the only one affected like this. I've been close to passing out or being sick myself, I don't know how I'm still on my feet and you don't look to good yourself, if you don't mind me saying? How the fuck could George do something like that?" Jordan asked in disbelief and Matt didn't have an answer so he just stayed quiet and kept an eye on Jordan as well as Dylan, just in case Jordan were to react in a similar way. He didn't realize that he wasn't doing to well either until Jordan passed comment on it and now he was feeling slightly nauseous and was starting to shake, but he just put it down to the window that was still open and letting the cold evening air in.

The traffic was quite thick and so it took them about half an hour to get to the hospital where Matt nudged Dylan in an attempt to get him to wake up. "He ain't waking up, Jordan" Matt said, slightly worried, and Jordan sighed. "He just needs some rest and for his mind to catch up with the now, I'll head in and find out what I can, you stay here with Dylan so he ain't alone when he wakes up" Jordan said and Matt nodded in confirmation just as Jordan started to climb out of the car. "Will you be alright on your own?" Matt asked and Jordan just chuckled. "Will you?" He threw back and Matt just mock saluted him as Jordan walked off towards the entrance of the hospital, twitching and constantly looking around him.

As Matt waited for Dylan to wake up or for Jordan to come back with news, he kept thinking about how they found Danny and Jorel, cuffed to the bars behind them, Danny with tape around his face and what looked like a stab wound in his hand. Both of them severely beaten up and bleeding in many different places probably covered in broken bones. The place stank of sweat, blood and something else which Matt didn't want to know about and he knew that they were all scarred for life. He hated George in that moment, he hated him with a passion, he didn't know how a person could ever even think of doing such a thing.

What confused him was the fact that Danny had only been missing for about 48 hours or so, and yet he looked just as bad as Jorel did, who had been going through the shit for much longer, like nearly four months longer or so. But then he figured that George had probably long ago broken Jorel in, he was more depressed than ever the last time they saw him and he doubted that Jorel could be brought out of the depression easily even though he is now free. Jorel was probably like Danny in the beginning, Matt thought as he went into more depth with his thoughts. He was probably fighting at first but over time, he lost the will to save himself or to even try because he knew that George would have been there and ruined everything for him and break him down again. He's probably more damaged with his mental state than physical. George was probably trying to break Danny down the same way but was struggling as they all know how much Danny hates being told what to do let alone be broken into a submissive dog.

A tap on the window snapped Matt out of his dazed thoughts and he jumped a mile and started panicking thinking it was George.

"Matt! It's me, Jordan" Jordan called through the window and then opened the door before taking the panicked Matt in his arms. "S...sorry, I was thinking about it all and then there was the tapping and I shat myself practically" Matt muttered as he turned his head in Jordan's chest whilst still keeping hold of the still-unconscious Dylan. "Don't worry about it, I figured it out practically immediately and I'm sorry for doing that to you" Jordan muttered and then pulled away from the awkward hug.

"I got news about them both even though I don't remember much of what they told me. But I remember the doctor saying that they were both raped, Jorel a lot more often than Danny. They have many broken bones and a few of Danny's ribs are broken and some parts of them had chipped off and punctured his lung, they're in surgery as we speak; the both of them. Danny had a knife through the hand, therefore the huge wound there. He's lost a lot of blood, too much and so had Jorel but his was over the past four months or how ever long it has been, his body had been working hard to keep up but was slowly starting to shut down because of the lack of aid it was getting. There was talk about internal bleedings and possible brain damages or something for both of them but I was still trying to understand the first part." Jordan told Matt and they both know what this could mean.

Both Jorel and Danny could easily die on them.

"They'll get through this, they have to" Matt whispered and Jordan nodded. "They told me that we should go in once their out of surgery and say our goodbyes because it's best to be prepared for the worst. Danny has more of a chance of survival than Jay, but their chances are both pretty slim, and not even Slim Shady, who I would much prefer right now" Jordan told him and Matt had to move hastily to wipe a tear that had fallen down his face, he understood the slim shady reference because they all know how much Jordan despises Slim Shady. The movement caused Dylan to stir slightly and Matt sighed as Dylan started to wake up.

"Morning, sleeping beauty, or should I say evening" Jordan said and Dylan just grunted. He sat up and leaned his head against the back of the seat, looking pale still. "Do you still feel ill?" Matt asked quietly and Dylan nodded. "Don't worry, it'll fade" Jordan said and then moved out of the way so that Matt could climb out of the car and pull Dylan along with him.

As soon as Dylan was out of the car, he stretched in the cool breeze of evening and regretted it as his stomach started to turn again. He started feeling dizzy as well but knew that it's nothing worth worrying about so he just tried to ignore it. "So what's going on?" Dylan asked the other two as they headed in.

"It's not good, the doctor's are doubting that they will get through this and they have told us to go say good bye" Jordan told Dylan and couldn't help but wince badly as Dylan started crying. "No, no, no, they will get through this, they have to, Matty, they have to, we need them to" Dylan whispered as Matt wrapped his arms around Dylan. "We know that but they don't know that, we just need to stay strong for them and support them the entire way, okay?" Matt said and Dylan nodded his head and rested it against Matt's neck as they stood there waiting for Danny or Jorel to come out of surgery. They ended up waiting for hours and the first one to come out was Jorel.

"I'm afraid that he has slipped into a coma during the surgery, the damages have been repaired to his body but he will be mentally scarred by what he has been through. He needs time to catch up, shall we say, as he lost consciousness whilst he was still in captivity he will more than likely believe he still is there until he fully wakes up and see's that he isn't. His body had been close to shutting down as there was so much damage sustained within the time that he was held, his body had been working way too hard to keep him going." The doctor told them as he took them to where they were keeping Jorel.

As they walked into Jorel's room, they found him looking extremely pale and ill, unconscious still, with a tube going down his throat helping him breathe. His right arm was in a cast that went up to his shoulder almost and so was his right ankle and his left wrist is bandaged up, there is also an IV connected to his left hand. There were scars and stitches and bruises all over him and they all felt extremely guilty for not being there when he needed them. He also had a neck brace on and they have never seen their brother look so fragile and broken and it is a sight they doubt that will leave their minds.

"What did he do to you, Jay?" Jordan asked quietly as he went up to their brother and held his hand. There was no response from the contact whatsoever and Jordan wasn't surprised, it'll take a long time to heal from what Jorel had been through.

"When will Danny get out?" Dylan asked as he leant against the door as he started feeling sick again. "Within the next hour as long as everything goes alright and without a hitch" The doctor told him and went to take Dylan's temperature.

"Yo doc, I ain't the patient here" Dylan complained as he backed away from the doctor. "Excuse me, sir, but you don't look too well and I suggest agreeing with me on checking your temperature at least, your slightly swaying on your feet and have taken on a sickly colour to your skin" The doctor told him and Dylan couldn't help but mentally cringe seriously hard as he worked to steady himself once he realized the doctor was telling the truth.

"I'm fine doc, just make sure that Jay and Danny are put in the same room when Danny gets out of surgery, they will need each other more than anything" Dylan said and the doctor just sighed and nodded before leaving the room. "Dyl, sit down before you fall down, please?" Matt asked him and Dylan just flipped him off before actually taking a seat. "I was going to anyway; do I look like the type of guy to willingly stand around for any longer than five seconds?" Dylan asked sarcastically and Matt just rolled his eyes at him.

"Come sit with me, Matty?" Dylan whined and Matt just chuckled before nodding and joining Dylan in a cuddle. They both started dozing off as Jordan sat down in the chair next to Jorel.

Danny got carted into the room about half an hour later and Jordan was the only one still awake. Jordan didn't say anything and just watched in silence as the doctors checked Danny over once more before checking on Jorel again. They then handed Jordan some blankets quietly and left the room. Jordan took a couple of blankets over to Matt and Dylan and placed both of them over the two cuddled sleeping forms before going back to his seat. He took some time to just look over Danny and found that he had a tube going down is throat to keep him breathing just like Jorel and he also had the pale ill colouring to his skin that Jorel had but not as strongly. Danny's left leg is casted whilst his other leg is just bandaged up like his hand and both his wrists and chest. He also had a bandage going around his head and there is a nasty red rash type of mark around his mouth and going along where the tape was. He also had a neck brace and IV drip connected to his hand in common with Jorel and the fact that he looked so weak and delicate.

Jordan knows that both Danny and Jorel are going to be traumatized and are going to take a long time to recover from the attacks, both mentally and physically but he also knows that they will all be there for the two of them for support and as brothers they will all get through it together.

...................... One week later

As Matt walked back into the room with three cups of coffee in his hands, a moan came from Danny's bed and Matt grinned in relief as he saw Danny's eyes start to flicker open.

"Guy's, Danny is starting to wake up" Matt said as he distributed the coffee out to the other two. They all surrounded Danny's bed and encouraged Danny to take his time and open his eyes when he's ready but none of them where expecting the reaction that they actually got.

Danny's eyes flew open and he started looking around in panic, mouthing words with no sound actually coming out and kept moving away from them.

"Danny, you're safe, George isn't going to hurt you anymore" Jordan said calmly as he placed his coffee on Danny's bed side table slowly and slowly started to near Danny with his hands raised to show that he wasn't going to try anything on him and that he isn't a danger to the terrified man. Matt and Dylan had backed up slightly and just watched as Jordan brought Danny to his senses. Danny raised his hand to his face and looked like he was trying to pull something away from his mouth when he realized there was nothing there.

"He isn't?" Danny asked in a small voice and Matt and Dylan couldn't help but gasp at the fear that was audible in the small childlike voice. Jordan didn't react like that and just shook his head, not once braking eye contact from Danny. "He's been thrown into Jail, he isn't going to be able to come near you or Jorel ever again, I promise you, you are safe" Jordan said, still using the quiet and calm voice, and he reached out with his right hand slowly, ignoring the flinching from Danny, and placed it on Danny's left arm gently.

"We won't let anything happen to you, okay?" Jordan asked Danny and Danny just looked up at Jordan with tears in his eyes. All of a sudden, all the fear and pain that Danny had been suppressing since George first got his hands on him came out and he broke down in tears. Jordan rushed forward and held Danny in his arms gently and carefully until he calmed down. "Don't worry, you're safe now, Jay is safe now, and we aren't going to let anything happen to either of you two ever again, you're not even going to be left in a room alone unless you're ready" Jordan whispered as Danny calmed down completely.

"Sorry" Danny whispered as Jordan pulled back, Danny reluctantly letting go as he didn't want to be left on his own. "Don't worry about it, if I were you, I wouldn't stop crying" Dylan said and went in for a hug which Danny happily returned and then did the same with Matt. "Where's Jay?" Danny asked, fear leaking back into his voice. Jordan just moved to the side and pointed over to Jorel's still unconscious form in the bed next to them. Jorel still had the tube down his throat as the doctors hadn't been able to wean him off the extra oxygen support like they had on the third day with Danny. They had long taken the neck brace off after X-raying his neck to see if there was any damage and thankfully there had been none.

"Why did he do it?" Danny asked as he stared at his best friend/ crush's unresponsive body. "He was sick in the head, he was twisted and no one knows how he had gotten like that, I'm just glad we intervened when we did, you both nearly died on us, Jorel still can at any minute. You don't know how scared we were for you" Matt told Danny as he got spooned by Dylan.

Dylan had confessed his love for Matt just after the doctors weaned Danny off the oxygen support and they had been together since then. Danny saw this and smiled as he knew that they would be good together. He looked back at Jorel and Jordan saw the longing in Danny's eyes. He smiled and thought about how they would both be needing each other anyway. "You like him, don't you?" Jordan asked and Danny nodded carefully whilst the fear was prominent in his eyes.

"Don't tell George, he'll kill me" Danny whispered and winced real hard as Jordan went to put his hand on Danny's arm. "Danny I'm not going to hurt you and neither is George, he is locked up, hopefully and more than likely for good, you have nothing to be scared of with us here to protect you" Jordan said quietly and Danny just stared at his bed. "I'm sorry, it's going to take a while to get use to it" Danny told him and Jordan just nodded. "I know and don't worry, we are here to support and protect you because that is what family does, we protect each other as much as possible" Jordan said back and Danny just held his arms out for another hug which Jordan immediately went and answered.

"He wanted everyone, he told me that he had me and he had Jay and soon he'll have everyone. You guys need to be careful" Danny muttered against Jordan's shoulder as he refused to let go of Jordan. Jordan didn't mind as it showed him that Danny trusted and believed them. "We will, don't worry" Matt whispered as a tear fell down his face for Danny. "I still can't believe he did that to my baby brother" Matt said as he moved to wipe the tear away. "Dylan's younger than me" Danny pointed out and then it dawned on him. "Yeah, but he is my boyfriend" Matt said and Dylan just hugged Matt tighter before spinning him around and pressing his lips against Matt's in a sweet and gentle, yet need filled kiss.

"Awwe, cute" Jordan said after Danny finally let him go. "Yup" Danny whispered and soon started to fall asleep again. "Go sleep, Danny, we'll look after you, don't worry" Jordan whispered and stroked Danny's hair out of his face. As soon as Danny was out for the count again, Jordan retrieved his coffee and sat back down in his seat and drained the polystyrene cup. "They are going to need so much support" Jordan whispered as he closed his eyes against the sight of his two younger brothers trapped in a hospital room.

"And they will get it, we will be here for them no matter what" Dylan said and Matt nodded in agreement. "We are here for each other, always have been and always will be, but if only we had the balls to interact sooner" Matt whined as he went up to Jorel and put his hand on the unconscious man's.

"At least their safe now" Dylan said quietly and went to sit down as he was still exhausted. None of them had been able to get plenty of sleep because nightmares and images of what they found the last time they were at George's house kept running through their minds.

........................................... Three Day's later

"You are mine, as are the rest, don't you ever forget that" George told Danny as he caught Danny's chin in his grip. "I won't, ple..." Danny started to say but was cut off as George tightened his grip and forced Danny's mouth shut.

"You only get to speak when I say you can comprende?" George demanded and Danny nodded as much as he could whilst George refused to let go of him. "Good, now it's time to take you back to your brothers, I think" George muttered and dragged Danny out of, what appears to be, a bedroom covered in blood. They went down a hallway which had walls of scratches and blood.

George then paused in front of a door and banged on it repeatedly until it opened for him. He then pushed Danny into the room and slammed the door shut behind him and walked off back down the hallway.

As Danny looked around, he found that it was Matt who had opened the door. He was all beaten and blood matted his scarily flat hair. And as Danny watched, Matt shuffled over to the wall to his left and sat down against the floor next to Dylan who also looked severely beaten and his eyes were constantly closing themselves. Jordan was on the other side of him in a similar state but Danny couldn't find Jorel.

"Where's Jay?" Danny asked in a tiny voice and all three of them lifted their hands like they were dead weights and pointed to the opposite side of the room. Danny turned around and cried at the sight. Jorel was lying on the ground, his eyes open and his chest still, covered in blood and ever inch of him looked broken and his skin was starting to turn blue. He looked as though he were a rag doll that had been thrown into a corner of the room and just got forgotten after being a play toy for a dog for years.

Danny crawled up to him and pulled him into his arms and just sat for hours on end, holding Jorel's dead body, crying his aching heart out, wishing for an end to the nightmare.

At one point George came into the room and saw Danny holding Jorel's body and just laughed at the sight. Danny just stared at Jorel's face, even as George dragged him away from the body. As soon as Jorel's body was out of Danny's line of sight and the door to the room where they were kept captive in was closed, he started to piss George off. Anything for a way out of the pain and agony of knowing that Jorel is dead. No matter how much pain George can give him, it will never amount to the agony in his heart and soul.

"Oh, Danny, Danny, Danny. Will you never learn?" George muttered as he tied Danny to a beam that was holding up a particularly dangerous piece of hanging ceiling that is ready to give at any second. He backed away from Danny and saw that Danny had finally lost it. He was screaming like a mad man, laughing hysterically between screams and Danny saw that George had a fine sweat break out on his forehead as the scene in front of him was starting to scare him slightly. George reached behind him and pulled a revolver out of no-where and aimed it at Danny.

"Like I give a shit!" Danny screamed at him and then just laughed and laughed. "Some people just aren't made to last" George muttered to himself and pulled the trigger.

....................................

"Danny!" Jordan exclaimed as Danny sat bolt up screaming. The scream died off quickly as Danny realized it was just a nightmare and he found that he couldn't stop shaking or stop the tears that were running down his face.

Jordan hastily climbed onto Danny's bed and let Danny cuddle up to him as he could see just how terrified Danny really was. "I'm s...sorry, it..t wwass jjjust a nnightmare" Danny stuttered out as Matt and Dylan walked into the room and saw Jordan cuddling Danny.

"Your safe now, don't worry, it's all safe now" Jordan muttered and he leaned back and Danny just rested his head on Jordan's chest. "He had you all" Danny whispered as Jordan started stroking his hair in a soothing way. "And he killed Jay, and I pushed him to kill me because I couldn't stand the agony that Jay had died" He added and turned his face more into Jordan's chest.

"Well, Jay is safe and sound, and we knew it's going to take a while to heal from the attack, both mentally and physically." Dylan told Danny as he sat down after making sure everything is alright. "Just know that we are here for you, okay?" Matt asked Danny and Danny minutely nodded as he was already starting to fall asleep.

Just then a doctor came into the room looking worried. "We heard a scream, is everything alright in here?" The doctor asked them and they all nodded apart from Danny, who just heavily blushed. "Danny just had a nightmare which woke him up" Jordan explained and the doctor nodded and went up to the bed.

"How often do you get the nightmares, Daniel? Or do you prefer Danny?" The doctor asked and Danny weakly smiled. "It's just Danny, please? Every time I manage to fall asleep, they creep up on me" Danny answered and the doctor nodded. "I will find a nurse to give you something that should help with the nightmares, Danny, don't worry about it" The doctor told him and again Danny just smiled as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"Does he wake up screaming every time?" The doctor asked Jordan and Jordan shook his head. "Only twice has he woken up screaming, the other times we have woken him up before it gets to that stage. He keeps saying it's about George and he has us all trapped like they were but he had killed Jay. But we're all having these nightmares" Jordan told the doctor and wiped away a tear that had fallen for his brother's sake. He couldn't believe that Danny is going through such trauma and he knows that Jorel will also have the same problems, when he finally snaps out of the coma.

"He will do, he is terrified for his friends more than himself and that is understandable if you look at it through his prospective. He would have already given up hope for himself and would just focus on anyone but himself as he believes that they could be saved from the fate that he was stuck with. It will be a hard time for him to recover but I'm sure with the love of his family and friends he will get through it. And you all will share the nightmares because they are both close to you and it will have had it's impact on all of you as not only are you close to these two but were also close to the person who had caused all this. But together you will get through this and I'm sure you are already aware of this" The doctor told him and Jordan couldn't help but chuckle quietly, after nodding in conformation, as he saw Matt wipe away a tear from his face from the doctors speech.

The doctor left the room and Matt just collapsed into a chair and sighed loudly. As Dylan started dozing off, a small cry came from Jorel and both Matt and Dylan jumped onto their feet to see if their brother is finally waking up.

They could see that his fingers on his left hand were twitching in jerky movements and his breathing and his heart beat on the monitor had sped up slightly.

"Jay? Can you hear me?" Matt asked as he neared the twitching man. Nothing changed except his eyes looked like they were also slightly twitching as well now. "Jay, if you can, please wake up and see that you're safe now and so is Danny." Matt said and looked over at Jordan and Dylan worriedly as Jorel continued on twitching.

As Danny woke up due to the tension in the room, Jorel's eyes snapped open and the most fear-filled scream ripped out of him. All four of the other guys jumped a mile into the air before Matt tried to calm Jorel down.

"Jay, it's alright, your here with us, your safe, Jay?" Matt said but was having to speak quite loudly as Jorel was muttering a load of words that didn't make any sense and was joining into one loud noise. "Jay? Your safe" Matt tried again but Jorel just started to shake his head and tried to back away from Matt but not succeeding because he was still in pain.

"Get away from me, don't hurt me anymore please?" Jorel started begging and shut his eyes tight as he started repeating it over and over in a mantra. Tears were falling down not only Jorel's face but all of theirs as never before had they seen their brother so terrified.

"Jay?" Danny called quietly and this was enough to get through to Jorel. His mantra started to slow down and started getting quieter and Danny took this as a sign to keep talking. "Jay, you're safe, he isn't here to hurt us anymore, Jordan told me this. Please calm down" Danny begged and saw as Jorel slowly unclenched his tightly shut eyes and looked over at Danny with nothing but fear in his eyes.

"He's gone, Jay, he's gone" Danny whispered and got Jordan to help him climb out of bed. Jordan protested but Danny just glared at him until Jordan gave in. And with Jordan's help, Danny hopped painfully over to Jorel's bed and Jorel sat up and met him for the most desperately need-filled hug either of them had had.

They all saw this help Jorel realize that what they were saying was true and Jorel just closed his eyes shut and refused to let go of Danny. His face was buried in Danny's chest as Danny sat on Jorel's bed. "Where is he?" Jorel asked in a tiny voice and they all could hear that he was scared of finding out the answer. "Locked away for good for attempted Man Slaughter on you both and a whole bunch of other charges" Dylan said and Jorel looked up with wide eyes.

"You're messing with me, all of you, you can't win, George always wins, he will be back and he will kill us all" Jorel whispered and tried to shuffle away from them all whilst trying to drag Danny with him. "He was arrested as soon as we found you both in that nightmare of a room. They got Danny's statement after he woke up three days ago and this was more than enough to give him a life sentence without the possibility of early parole" Jordan told him and Jorel just started shaking his head.

"But he always finds out, he's always there" Jorel whispered and buried his face in Danny's chest again. He had given up on moving away from them as it just hurt too much to put so much effort into something still. Danny just ran his left hand down Jorel's back in a comforting way and felt Jorel's left arm hug him tighter as his right was in a cast and was just lying on the bed beside them. "Not anymore, I promise, he's gone" Danny whispered and Jorel just nodded weakly.

Just then the Doctor came rushing back in with yet another worried look on his face. When he found that they were all surrounding Jorel's bed and saw that Jorel was clutching Danny close to him with a terrified expression on his face, it all became clear to the doctor what had happened.

"Hello, Jorel, I'm glad to see you have finally found the ability to wake up." The doctor said and they all jumped again as they didn't hear the doctor come into the room. Jordan, Matt and Dylan backed away from the bed so that the doctor can have some room to get to the bed and Jorel just held on to Danny as tightly as he could manage and squeezed his eyes shut in fear.

"Jay, he's alright, you don't need to be scared of him. I'd be dead already if it weren't for him and the other doctors and nurses" Danny told Jorel quietly and Jorel couldn't help but open his eyes and look up at Danny's face to see if he was lying or not. Once he found out that Danny was in fact telling the truth he slightly loosened his hold on Danny and didn't do anything else.

"I'm guessing it was a rough awakening?" The doctor asked and Danny nodded. "He thought he was still in George's clutches." Danny whispered and hugged Jorel tighter whilst making sure he wasn't hurting the still terrified man. "He's still having trouble believing us" Jordan said from behind the doctor and the doctor just nodded to show that he had heard them. "It's a reasonable reaction, he lost consciousness whilst still being held in captivity and missed the part where he was no longer trapped." The doctor told them and Jorel just looked up at him. "Or maybe I just know that he will find a way out and there will be no holding back when he does. As soon as he see's us again, he will try to kill us because we managed escape his clutches." Jorel muttered dangerously and Danny didn't say anything to tell Jorel that he is wrong because Danny has the same belief. George will kill them if ever given the chance.

"Do you believe this as well, Daniel?" The doctor asked him after seeing Danny squeeze his own eyes shut and rest his chin on the top of Jorel's head. "It's a fact, he may not be able to get out for a good while but when he does, he will come after us" Danny said quietly and very matter of fact like.

"Well as you said yourself, he won't be let out for a good while at least, but when he is, if he is which is in serious doubt, then you will be given the correct protection and warning and he won't ever be allowed within fifty feet of you" The doctor told them and then started to check Jorel's vitals.

He had Jordan and Matt help him to return Danny back to his own bed, as he was in more pain than when he first got out of it, and as soon as his back hit the bed, the pains in his chest started to become a lot more prominent and tears started to roll down his face as his right leg was still really painful as well as his other leg which was still in a cast. "Danny?" Jordan asked as he noticed the tears running down the younger man's face.

"Daniel, are you in pain? Is that the reason why you have tears running down your face?" The doctor asked and all Danny did was nod. "My chest and my legs although my legs feel slightly numb at the same time" Danny whispered and gasped as he felt a strong hand grip his arm and was holding it still. All logic flew out of Danny's mind and he started to fight against the hand holding him, not even thinking to open his eyes to make sure it wasn't the same person who stars in his nightmares.

"Daniel, stop fighting, I'm just trying to help you" The doctor said and Danny didn't listen, not even when Jordan tried to help the doctor in calming Danny down. Eventually they had managed to hold Danny still long enough for the doctor to be able to inject him with some painkillers which where strong enough to even knock him out for a while.

"Why did he react like that?" Matt asked, slightly scared, as he stood in Dylan's arms where they were both still standing against the opposite wall. "He was still exhausted and wasn't thinking clearly due to the pain and exhaustion so once he felt someone holding his arm in a stronger hold than his, his brain wasn't running fast enough to figure out that he wasn't in fact in any danger." The doctor explained and then looked over to Jorel who was staring wide eyed at Danny's now sleeping form.

"He's still terrified" Jorel whispered and the doctor nodded, "As are you but with time, it should get easier on you both" The doctor told him and Jorel just looked away hastily. "If there are any other problems, don't be afraid to come and get help, we will take Danny in for an X-ray tomorrow morning to see why his legs would be feeling numb" The doctor told Matt, Dylan and Jordan and all three nodded in conformation and then the doctor left them in peace.

"How long has it been?" Jorel whispered and all three of them almost didn't hear him. "Danny has only been awake for three days, and that was a week after you were both rescued" Jordan told him and Jorel rolled his eyes. "You know you could have just said a week and a half" Jorel muttered and Dylan and Matt just laughed. "Fair point" Jordan allowed and went in for a hug off Jorel. "Jay, you don't know how sorry we are that we didn't do anything to help you sooner, we knew something was off but were too much of cowards to act on it" Matt said quietly as it was his turn to hug Jorel. "Don't worry about it, if anyone, it was my fault. It only happened because I turned him down at the beginning." Jorel whispered and tears started running down his face. He hated himself for the pain that he had caused his best friend/ crush.

"If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have taken Danny and he wouldn't have done all this shit to him. I hurt Danny with my typical pathetic selfishness." Jorel told them and they all shook their heads at him. "Nobody can force a man into doing such a sick and twisted fucked up thing, Jay, none of it is your fault. You didn't hurt Danny at all, George did. We're just glad your still alive" Jordan told him and Jorel just continued shaking his head.

"Then why did he take Danny as well, if not for the fact that I admitted to him that I had had a crush on Danny and still do. I accidentally cried his name out during one of the times he would rape and beat me. He asked about it and I confessed and then it gave him the idea to have the both of us but decided that that wasn't enough and he grew to loving the idea of having all us, including you three" Jorel admitted and they all gasped. "You see, all my fucking fault" Jorel threw out and broke down. They were all shocked to say the least. Dylan dived in to comfort him and just held onto Jorel until he had calmed down enough for fatigue to try and claim him. He then climbed onto the left side of Jorel's bed and let Jorel cuddle up to him in the least painful way possible.

"It isn't your fault, Jay, unless you're going to say you've got feelings for all of us and he found that out as well" Dylan muttered and Jorel chuckled sadly. "No, sorry to turn you down but no I don't" Jorel whispered and soon fell asleep with his head resting on Dylan's chest. "Bless him, least he seems to believe us now, he's just scared of the future which isn't unreasonable if you ask me" Dylan muttered and just looked up at the other two who were nodding in agreement.

"When do you think they'll be let out?" Matt asked and Jordan just shrugged. "Hopefully during this next week and at the same time if luck is on our side" Jordan said and Matt just sighed and sat in the seat in between the two beds and rested his hand on Dylan's hand where it is resting on the bed behind Jorel's back as Jorel slept. Jordan just sat down in the seat which Matt usually occupies against the opposite wall and was the first out of the three to fall asleep for once but the other two wasn't surprised as Jordan has had the most trouble sleeping out the three of them.

Dylan was the next to fall asleep as Matt looked over them and Matt couldn't bring himself to pass out. He was scared that anyone of them could wake up terrified at any second due to a nightmare and would need comforting or that Jorel and Danny were right and that George would find a way out and would come to get them whilst they were all unconscious. His mind went into overtime as he started picturing all the things that they now know George is capable of and what he saw in that tiny room where he had held the two poor lads.

After a while he passed out and they all uneasily slept the night away as Danny woke up screaming at about six pm which then led up to Jorel finally waking up at seven. Then two and a half hours later they were all fast asleep.

The next week passed by in some form of routine. Jordan would always be the first to wake up and would leave the room to go and get some coffees for the other two as well as for him. The other two would then wake up and drink their coffees and freshen up for the day whilst waiting for Danny and Jorel to wake up and then laze around all day until night came.

There were a few times when one of them would be having a nightmare and would be in need of waking or would wake up screaming but the others were always there to comfort whomever needed comforting. Neither Danny nor Jorel were allowed out of bed for a few days and were only allowed out then for a fag if they smoked, which both of them did. Danny would have to need to use a wheelchair whilst Jorel was allowed to just use crutches as the doctors had found a crack in Danny's spine and would take a while to heal enough so that he could use his legs again. They were released out of hospital after the fourth day since Jorel woke up and were both prescribed strong painkillers and serious warnings to not OD with them after Jorel had joked about it.

Once they were all out of hospital, Jorel and Danny begged the other three to stay with them because they were too scared and so they all ended up moving into Dylan's house as it was the biggest and it ended up become the band house for them. Jorel and Danny would be in the same room as they felt safest together and so would Dylan and Matt whilst Jordan would be on his own unless he ever found a partner who would then move in with him. As Danny had a wheel chair instead of crutches, he had to be carried up to his and Jorel's room by Dylan until he had had enough of being carried like a kid and decided to slumber downstairs on the couch until he could walk by himself again.

.............................. 2 months later

"Jay!" Danny screamed from downstairs and Jorel was quick to rush out of his room and down the stairs, worried that Danny had fallen again.

Not long after they had their casts taken off and their legs and ankle had fully healed, Danny tried to walk on his own despite the other's warnings. He got a few feet away from Jorel, turned around a bit too quickly and fell to the ground with a cry and couldn't get back up. The doctors then took Danny in for another X-ray and found that his spine hadn't yet healed and the crack that had been close to being healed had split open again after he fell.

As Jorel reached the lounge, he saw Danny leaning heavily against the back of the couch, all red faced and looking exhausted whilst breathing hard slightly. "Shit Danny, what are you doing?" Jorel said, worried and went to go help Danny move around to the front of the couch before making him sit down. "I was walking, Jay, I got from here and walked around the room before I got too tired against the back of the couch" Danny told him, excited whilst still slightly out of breath from the effort he just used and Jorel couldn't help but grin. "And I couldn't be more proud but seriously, next time, wait until one of use is here with you in case you fall again, please Danny?" Jorel begged him and sat down next to him.

"Fine" Danny said and yawned. Jorel moved closer to Danny and Danny was confused so he turned around and found himself dying for Jorel to lean forward even more. "Danny, I know that it's probably way too soon or something but there's something I need to tell you" Jorel said quickly and went bright red in the face. Danny, on the other hand, couldn't stop grinning as he figured out where Jorel was going with his speech.

After an encouraging nod from Danny, Jorel found the will to carry on. "I love you, Danny, and it's the reason why George first decided to get his hands on you, he found out and then decided on getting everyone, I'm so sorry. If you can't stand to be near me ever again then I don't blame you" Jorel admitted and a few tears fell down his face, hard and fast.

He looked over at Danny and found he was just staring at a spot on Jorel's chest, mouthing something but not actually making a sound. "Danny?" Jorel asked quietly, scared in case Danny were to suddenly have another panic attack. His voice scared Danny out of the mouthing and he just looked up at Jorel. Jorel could see that Danny was lost on the inside through his eyes and Jorel understood everything.

"He came after me because of that?" Danny asked quietly, finally finding his voice, and Jorel just slowly nodded his head and looked away. Danny sighed and reached over with his hand and turned Jorel's head so that he was facing Danny again.

"I've got two things to say to that: one, told you it wasn't your fault; and two, I'm so glad" Danny said and this just confused the heck out of Jorel. Danny chuckled after seeing this and just wrapped his hand around Jorel's neck and pulled him closer to him. Jorel got the memo and leaned forward and pressed his lips against Danny's.

Danny couldn't hold back the grin and soon the delicate kiss turned into something much more as Danny lied down on the couch and Jorel followed him.

What they were too far gone in their make-out was too notice that Dylan and Matt had come downstairs partially and witnessed the entire exchange of conversation and the beginning of the kiss before deciding to head back up to their room to give them privacy.

.......................................................................A/N.....................................................................

This is the end of this two part story, it was a new idea and I decided to stick with it. I'm sorry if I upset anybody with it or anything, and the same goes with all my others stories as well.

Warning: I might have some other slightly messed up stories to come with my Hollywood Undead one shots but I hope I don't scare any one off but if I do, Oopseys.

My best friend @AiriaSykes will have all my oneshots stories up on her account at some point as well.

The second part of this story was mainly on request and I also somehow enjoyed writing this as well, God help us.

Enjoy what I have to give but if you don't, well let's just say not everybody can be strong enough for some shit....... And in the words of the god almighty Charlie Scene;

And I can't stop saying dick, dick, dick and then cock........


	32. California CS x JD

"California, show me love, yeah boys, let's get fucked up" Charlie Scene sang as stumbled into Danny's kitchen. "Jordan! You better leave me some, my lovely friend!" Danny called from the lounge as he realized that Jordan was no longer there. "Sure, sure" Jordan shouted back as he found some more booze.

"Matty! Jay needs you!" George shouted from the first floor as he watched J-Dog rush past him to get to the bathroom. "But Dilly needs my cuddles, you help him!" DaKurlzz screamed up at him from where he was cuddling up to an unconscious Funny Man. "No! Why the fuck should I? I didn't do anything!" George screamed back down at him and just crossed his arms across his chest and just stood in one spot, refusing to move even though there was nobody there telling him otherwise.

Jordan heard this from he was still in the kitchen and just fell over laughing as Danny found him raiding the fridge. "It's okay, Jordy! I'm here now, I'll save you" Danny said as he fell down to his knees beside Jordan and started to stroke his hair.

"Jay needs no ones help!" Jorel shouted as he crawled out of the bathroom. "Nothing?" George questioned from where he was still standing in front of Danny's bedroom, still refusing to move, and Jorel just shook his head and flipped him off with a huge grin on his face. The grin disappeared quickly as George took offence to being sworn at and Jorel ran away from him as George practically started fuming at his ears. George was quick to follow him, finally moving away from the spot he had taken residence in.

"Jordy! He's going to kill me!" Jorel screamed as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen before running behind Jordan and Danny just as George reached the kitchen. Danny just smiled at them all lovingly and George glared at him as he absolutely hated senti-mental drunks due to the unconditional love they give out."Where the fuck did he go?" George asked angrily and sent Danny a warning glare as Danny was just about to move towards him, looking way too caring for George's liking. Jordan just pointed out the door towards the lounge and George huffed in annoyance and turned around to leave the room just as Jordan and Jorel held Danny back from going after George for a hug.

As soon as George left the kitchen and entered the lounge, he forgot all about Jorel and focused his anger on Matt who had started to cuddle up to him.

"You are in the clear my dear friend" Danny said happily and kissed Jorel's cheek. Jordan just started to laugh again and Jorel rolled his eyes whilst smiling at Jordan laughing so hard. "Thank you for saving me, he was going to murder me" Jorel said happily as he moved to cuddle up to Jordan. "Don't worry about it, Jay dear" Jordan said as he clamed down from his laughing and tried to stand up. He only succeeded in standing because Danny helped him and he pulled Jorel up with him. Without thinking about it, Jordan pressed his lips against Jorel's and grinned as Jorel started to kiss back. Jordan then pushed Jorel back against the fridge and they just continued on kissing.

"Oh my god!!! You two are soooo cute together!" Danny squealed as he started to take photos of the two of them whilst they kissed. As they finally pulled apart, with huge grins on their faces and both of them breathing hard, Dylan rushed in to the room. He found that they had stopped kissing and they all saw it as his mood dropped completely. "No more making out?" Dylan whined and frowned at them as Jorel and Jordan shook their heads.

Danny just smiled at Dylan and rushed up to him before pressing his own lips against Dylan's. Dylan spun them around and pushed Danny against the wall behind them as the kiss deepened. Just as Dylan went to move his hands under Danny's shirt, Jorel and Jordan rushed forward and managed to pull them apart, just about. Danny and Dylan both turned to the two who pulled them apart and the glares they sent them were enough to make Jorel back away slightly.

"You both have partners!" Jorel cried in an attempt to defend them as Jordan was too busy trying to hold back laughter at the glares they were being given. Danny smiled at him gently and rushed up to the terrified Jorel before pulling him in for a long bear hug. "And I want to thank you for that, my dear brother, although Chelsea broke up with Dylan over a month ago and I haven't had a girlfriend since Theresa broke with me a year ago" Dylan whispered in Jorel's ears as though it were a secret but he ended up shouting it and Jorel had to work hard to hold back the laughter as he winced.

Jordan just fell on his back laughing as he saw Jorel try not to laugh and Dylan huffed in annoyance before leaving the room to find Matt to cuddle up to. Just before he left the room, he saw a box of bottles of hobgoblin on the floor and picked them up before leaving the room.

As he walked in to the lounge, he saw Matt cowering at the top of the stairs above Dylan's head and with his arms wrapped around his torso with a terrified expression on his face. Dylan followed Matt's stare and found George sitting in the opposite corner twitching. He chucked a bottle at George, who caught it without realising who threw it.

"Don't go bitching about me! Do you really think I'm stupid!?" George shouted at Dylan as he saw him standing in the middle of the room looking confused whilst downing a bottle just like his own. "Nobody's bitching about you!" Dylan shouted back at him and George just stared at him. "I'm fucking sorry alright, didn't mean it, did you?" George asked in a strained voice like he was trying to hold back from freaking out and Dylan just stared at him completely confused. "Just sober up because I am sooo pissed off right now!" Dylan snapped at him in a bitchy way and Matt just stared in confused as the two in the lounge had a staring competition even though the both of them were blinking all the time.

Dylan looked away and remembered about his need to cuddle. "Matty, come down here, I want to cuddle with you" Dylan told Matt and moved to the bottom of the stairs only to find Matt shaking his head at him. He then saw George trying to stand up and just frowned at him because he was struggling way more than needs be, even if he was completely smashed. "Where's Jay?" Danny asked as he walked into the room, completely forgetting the fact that he had just been talking to Jorel in the kitchen. He looked up at Matt and gasped as he saw him holding himself together, looking terrified at the top of the stairs.

"Don't worry Matty, I'll save you, Dearie" Danny cried as he rushed past Dylan and hugged Matt in a comforting way at the top of the stairs still.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at, Danny?!" Dylan snapped at him and Danny just looked down at him in confusion. "You can cuddle with us if you want, Dilly" Danny suggested, not understanding at all but still wanting every one to be happy and just started crying in rejection as Matt pulled out of his arms and rushed down into Dylan's. "Its okay, Matty, I understand if you want to cuddle him instead of me" Danny said as he wiped away the tears pouring down his face due to the rejection.

"Just call me if you want to cuddle any time" Danny whispered and turned away from the two shocked at the bottom of the stairs and just hugged himself. "Awe, Danny, come cuddle with us" Dylan whined and Danny immediately cheered up and rushed the down the stairs and joined the two for a cuddle on the couch. "There you go, all better now" Dylan muttered as he wiped away the remaining traces of Danny's tears. Danny just nodded happily and kissed Dylan on the cheek. "You are always right, Dilly" Danny muttered and then blinked as he saw Matt staring at him. "You're sooo cute, Danny" Matt said, grinning at him and Danny just winked at him, making Matt gasp and Dylan grin. Matt couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and kissing Danny square on the lips, leaning over Dylan to do it. Dylan just grinned and enjoyed the show that played out in front of him and George just grumbled in annoyance and left the room.

He found Jordan and Jorel leaning against the fridge and whilst heavily leaning on each other at the same time with a bunch of bottle's all around. Jorel saw George and grinned up at him before chucking at bottle over at him. George caught the bottle and chugged it down before leaning against the wall, only to slip down it and end up sitting directly in front of the other two. Jordan chucked him a bottle this time and all of them just spent hours making out, laughing their asses off, fighting or drinking.

Dylan was the first to pass out on the couch and Danny and Matt just started giggling as they tried to climb away from the couch carefully. They then snuck up stairs like ninja's except they kept laughing their asses off at every step and eventually made it upstairs before passing out in Danny's bedroom cuddled up to each other.

George soon passed out as well, lying down on floor in the kitchen surrounded by bottles. Jorel ended up having to rush out of the room and up the stairs to the bathroom before puking the entire contents of his stomach out. Jordan followed him and made it halfway up the stairs before giving up and just falling asleep on the steps and like that they all just slept the night and alcohol effects off.

Dylan woke up half way through the night and had to rush up the bathroom himself, before puking out the contents of his own stomach. He then found Jorel completely unconscious leaning against the bathroom and just fell asleep with his head on Jorel's lap.

...................... In the morning

The first one to wake up and to fix him some coffee was George and as soon as he felt like he was able to leave the room without fainting or passing out again, he went in search of the rest of the band and to sort them all out if needs be.

He found Jordan first, slowly falling down the steps and George just chuckled as he kicked him awake. "Noooo!" Jordan cried as he tried to turn away from whoever was waking up. This only succeeded in falling down the steps some more before George caught him and helped him to his feet. "You fucking idiot" George mumbled and Jordan just flipped him off before finding his balance by himself.

Jordan walked done the last few steps and just headed into the kitchen mumbling about how rude some people are and that nobody ever lets him sleep. George just sighed and headed up the rest of the stairs before checking the bedroom next. He found Danny and Matt completely asleep cuddled up to each other in such a cute way that George took photo's of them and just decided to leave them there for now before heading to the bathroom as he knows at least Jorel will be in there fast asleep if not Dylan as well.

And he was correct in his thinking, as he walked in to the bathroom he found Jorel fast asleep leaning against the bath with his head leaning forward in a position which George knew will be aching him later, and found Dylan fast asleep with his head on Jorel's lap and arms wrapped around Jorel's leg like it was a pillow. Before anything else, he took some photos of the two of them; he then put his phone away before they realized he had been taking photos.

"Jay! Dylan!" George shouted as he crouched in front of them and nearly fell back laughing his head off as they both jumped awake and hastily pulled away from each other once they realized where they were and what position they were in. "Fuck me" Jorel muttered and had help from George at standing up and then they both grabbed hold of Dylan's hand and hauled him to his feet. They then shuffled out of the bathroom and into Danny's bedroom.

"Jay, help me pull the duvet off them" George said and Jorel just grinned as he nodded and between the two of them, they yanked the duvet off them and had the desired effect on only one of them. Matt sat straight up, shocked out of sleep and just looked right at the other three completely confused. "What did I do?" Matt asked sleepily and Jorel and George just fell over laughing.

"They just wanted to wake you up. Guys, we might as well leave Danny, he's ain't going to wake up and you know this; he's just too stubborn when it comes to sleeping and hangovers." Dylan muttered as he rubbed his eyes and George and Jorel calmed down and headed out of the room, followed by Matt. Dylan held back for a while and waited until they started descending the stairs before picking the duvet up and putting it back over Danny. He then crawled under it on the other side of the bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

As soon as they reached the kitchen, George realized that Dylan was no longer following them and sighed as he figured out where he had disappeared to. Matt headed straight for the coffee and fixed some coffee for him and Jay and gave George and Jordan a refill as they waited for the other two to wake up. As George headed upstairs to the toilet, Jorel sneaked out of the kitchen and up the stairs past the bathroom and into Danny's room before climbing onto the bed and falling asleep on the duvet in between Danny and Dylan.

George heard Jorel go past the bathroom despite Jorel's efforts to sneak past, and checked on the three of them before heading back down stairs. Before he left them alone though, he took out of his phone and took photos of the three as they just looked adorable fast asleep. He started chuckling and quickly left before they wake up and find him there taking photos again. He just absolutely loves taking photo's of the other guys when they're completely smashed as they absolutely hate it.

Danny woke up half an hour later only to turn around and find Jorel right there in front of him. He sighed and pulled the duvet over the unconscious J-Dog before cuddling up to him and falling asleep again. Two hours later, Dylan woke up, finally feeling like he had some decent rest and grinned when he found the two band members cuddled up to each other. He took some photos before heading down stairs and getting his fill of coffee.

As the four of them started to watch some films to pass the time, Jorel and Danny slowly woke up and made their way down the stairs. Jorel cuddled up to Jordan on the couch as Danny walked past them all, mumbling to himself and went in search of some painkillers. "Good morning to you too" Jordan muttered sarcastically as he noticed how ignorant Danny was of the rest of them. "You know he doesn't do too well when it comes to hangovers" Jorel said and got shushed by Dylan who was sitting in the darkest part of the room, which happened to be the complete opposite of where the couch was as the sun was shining right on them through the window.

"Painkillers in the cupboard next to the fridge!" Matt shouted as he heard cupboard doors banging away in the kitchen and he heard a grumbled thanks as the doors stopped banging. Danny walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands and cuddled up to Dylan as he couldn't stand the bright light called the sun.

"You're both pussies" George muttered as he saw the both of them wince as Jorel coughed quietly. "Fuck off" Danny muttered and took a sip of his coffee. George just rolled his eyes and they just spent the rest of the day calmly chilling as they waited for Danny and Dylan's hangovers to fade. George ended up ordering in pizza for dinner and they all crashed in Danny's lounge for the night.

The two that were left awake after the rest had fallen asleep were Jorel and Jordan. "Now that was an interesting film, shame they all slept through it" Jordan said quietly as he turned the TV off as the credits came up. "I wouldn't say that, least their not with it right now" Jorel muttered as he found himself staring Jordan's face, taking everything in, and knew that they would all take the piss out of him if they caught him like that.

"True" Jordan replied and reached out with his hand and stroked Jorel's cheek; just under the eye, causing him to close his eyes in delight. "Jay, will you go out with me?" Jordan asked quietly, so quietly that Jorel almost thought that he had imagined it but knew that he had not. "Of course I would, Jordan, I have wanted to date you for so long" Jorel admitted and rested his head on Jordan's shoulder. Jordan grinned and nudged Jorel's head up with his shoulder. He then turned around to face Jorel before pulling him in for a kiss right on the lips.

Jorel grinned and didn't hesitate in kissing back and they soon decided to head up stairs to the currently empty bed seeing as how Danny had crashed cuddled up to Dylan. So eventually they both passed out in each other's arms in Danny's bedroom as the rest slept downstairs in uncomfortable positions, including Danny himself.

"


	33. Black Dahlia J3T x JD

"I'm so sorry, Jay, I thought I was ready for another relationship but I was wrong." Johnny3Tears told J-dog as he headed towards the front door to Jorel's apartment. "George, please, just tell me what I did wrong?" Jorel begged him, rushing after him with tears pouring down his face.

"You didn't do anything, jay, it's me, I'm just not ready for another commitment, I'm so sorry" George replied, turning to face him and tears started falling out his own eyes as he saw how shattered Jorel really was. "You'll get over it, there are plenty other people out there better than me" George said and Jorel just started shaking his head, quickly, whilst struggling to get rid of the tears. "But I want you and you alone" Jorel cried at him but George just shook his head and walked out of the apartment, the door closing behind him with a final bang.

Jorel couldn't believe it, his heart was literally torn apart and he couldn't believe how much it actually hurt. He had always scoffed at the idea of a heartbreak actually physically hurting a person but he understood it now and god did he wish he never knew this type of agony. "George!" Jorel screamed and just broke down where he was still standing by the door, his arms wrapped around his body, trying to hold himself together.

He eventually found the will to get up and to shuffle into his kitchen. He opened his fridge and pulled out whatever alcohol he could find. He was always prepared when it comes to alcohol or dinking in general. His fridge was always full of beers and tequila and other forms that various members of the band liked. He just started off with the beer, he always did.

He dragged a pack of ten buds with him as he shuffled back into his lounge and just started downing the beer. He hadn't eaten anything that day yet as he was about to make some dinner for him and George when George had flipped and left.

"George, what did I do?" He cried out loud as he downed the fourth can. He didn't need to worry about facing George at work for another two weeks because they're on a break as they had just come back from tour.

Just then his phone started ringing and he rolled off the couch and crawled to the table in the middle of the room just to find out it was only his best friend calling him. He hung up, the only person he wanted to speak to right now was somebody who would never call him ever again. He turned his phone off, he wanted to suffer and he needed to do this alone if it was going to be of any use.

He had hoped that the beers would lighten his mood slightly but instead it had the opposite effect. He couldn't stop crying, his heart had been ripped out and torn into shreds and he knew that there was no way they could ever become one again unless George were to come back.

As he was moving on to the fifth he had an idea that would be sure to end the pain. He crawled up off the floor and drained his bottle of bud as he moved to go to his bathroom. His stomach had started turning already due to the alcohol and he managed to make it in time to the toilet before the drink came back up and he spewed into the toilet.

Once he had calmed down, he washed his face and hands and rinsed his mouth before retrieving whatever pills he could find in the cupboard above the sink. Some of them were George's and the sobs that broke out of Jorel were so agonising as Jorel couldn't stand the pain and so he took everything he found and went back to his lounge.

He told himself that he would first drink till he either passed out or ran out and if he was still conscious by the end of it then he would take the drugs before trying to end it by hand. It just hurt too much, the tears kept coming and he couldn't stop screaming whenever he thought about a life without George.

He went back into his kitchen and pulled out the rest of the stash he had in there and just took them back to the lounge where he started on drinking them after he had fully drank the pack of ten Budweiser's.

He started drinking the tequila straight and didn't bother even giving a shit about the burn as it went down. As he worked on chugging the bottle down, somebody started banging on his door and he just ignored it.

"Jay, it's me, Danny. George texted me, I know, he told me to look after you but you need to let me in, Jay, please?" Danny begged him through the door but Jorel didn't move. He leaned against his couch on the floor and clutched the bottle to his chest. A tear ran down his cheek and dropped into the opening of his bottle. He started chugging the bottle again and gasped as it burned and heard a key rattling in the lock. He figured that Dylan was with Danny as he was the only one apart from George who had a spare key to his apartment.

The door swung open, revealing Danny and Dylan, and they rushed in as soon as they saw Jorel on the floor. "Oh my god, Jorel" Danny cried and was quick to pull the crying man in for a tight hug as he saw just how much Jorel was suffering. "It hurts so much!" Jorel cried and wrapped his arms around Danny's waist and hugged him with as much strength as he could muster whilst not dropping the bottle or putting it down.

"I know, I know" Danny said in a comforting way and just held Jorel as he cried into Danny's shoulder. As Danny held Jorel, Dylan went around cleaning the place and taking the pills back to the bathroom cupboard and promised himself that he would get a lock on that cupboard.

"Hey, Jay, I've been kicked out of my flat again, you don't mind if I crash here for a while, do you?" Dylan asked as he walked back into the lounge and Jorel just shook his head from where it was still resting on Danny's shoulder. "I don't want to be alone" Jorel whispered and Danny just tightened his arms around his best friend. "Danny, can you stay with us tonight please?" Jorel asked him quietly and Danny couldn't help but nod. "Of course, I will always be here for you whenever you need, like it or not" Danny told him and saw it as Jorel tried to smile but couldn't.

"Why did he leave me, Danny? What did I do wrong?" Jorel asked and the tears started afresh as he broke down once again. "I don't know, Jay, all I know is that I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him next. There is no way that he could treat my best friend like this and expect to get away with it." Danny said threateningly and Jorel just shook his head. "Don't bother, I'm pathetic, no wonder why he left me. I fuck everything up, I am a fuck up. I'm habits mistake" Jorel whispered and just continued sobbing. He calmed down again after a minute and chugged what was left of the bottle.

"Why are you here, Danny? You shouldn't bother with me, neither should you Dilly. I'm not worth anything, you should just ditch me and leave me all alone in this place by myself" Jorel whispered as he pulled out of the hug and just leaned against Danny heavily. "Jorel, I am never going to leave you alone in this or any state if you don't want me to, you're my best friend and the best brother I have. Now please stop trying to talk us in to leaving you alone so you could suffer more than what you're already going through, cause it ain't ever going to work" Danny told him and Jorel just looked up at him and met Danny's brown eyes with his own tear filled brown eyes. "You're too good, Danny. How are you lasting in this cruel world?" He asked and Danny just sighed. "Because somebody needs to be here for those in need" Danny replied and helped Jorel stand up. As soon as they were on their feet, Jorel started swaying on his feet and Dylan rushed forward to help Danny hold Jorel's weight up as Jorel fainted.

"Let's take him to bed" Danny suggested and Dylan nodded in agreement and between the both of them, they managed to get Jorel to his bedroom and helped him into bed. Dylan took the bottle from Jorel's just about tight grip and left Danny to look after Jorel. "Cuddle with me? I hate being alone" Jorel admitted and Danny just nodded before climbing under the duvet after taking off his shoes. Jorel cuddled up to him and almost immediately fell asleep.

Danny just sighed and got out his phone.

You better have a good reason. He is completely in shatters, it's ruined him. Just think about this, please? For Jay's sake...>:{

Danny sent the text to George and just lay there as Jorel slept off the alcohol effects. Dylan came in every hour to check on them just to be reassured by Danny that everything is fine and eventually Dylan just went into the spare room and got some shuteye himself. Danny was too scared to go sleep because he didn't know if Jorel was going to be alright. He didn't want to wake up in the middle of the night to find that his best friend had gone sick and drowned on it whilst he was asleep and unable to help.

He didn't expect a response from George and he wasn't disappointed. He had messages from the other two band members asking how Jorel was coping and Danny just replied by saying he wasn't coping at all, it's effecting him a lot and Danny doesn't how long it would take for him to get back to some form of normality if ever.

He texted Theresa that he won't be back home until tomorrow at least and explained and she just responded by saying that she understood and that she was proud of Danny for being there for his best friend, she'd let Scarlet know in the morning that her daddy will be gone for a little while possibly, depending on how much Jorel needs him. Danny felt a huge surge of love for his family, he loved how Theresa understood him in a way that only she can, she literally is perfect for him in every way, he only wished he was the same for her but could never hope as he wasn't the one named after a god or goddess, she suits the name perfectly, she really is a saint.

Three hours later, Jorel woke up and groaned as he rolled over on to his side. "George, seriously, you are so bony" Jorel muttered before gasping and snapping awake. "Jay, it's me Danny, it's not George" Danny told him quietly and hugged him from behind. "I'm so sorry, Danny" Jorel whined and turned around into the hug. "It's alright, Jay" Danny muttered and just tightened his arms around his best friend. "You know, Danny, you really are too good for me" Jorel said into Danny's shoulder as he snuggled up to him.

"Jay, no I'm not, you don't deserve to be treated like this" Danny told him but Jorel wasn't listening, he was too busy trying to jump out of bed so that he could run to the bathroom. As soon as he had gotten free of the tangled bed sheets, he jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, with Danny quick on his heels to follow him in case he needed help.

Jorel started to go violently sick in the toilet whilst Danny headed towards the kitchen. He went into the fridge and pulled out the milk before heading off to the coffee machine before making a coffee. "Jay! Coffee is nearly ready!" Danny shouted whilst wincing as he remembered that Dylan was asleep still. He heard a moan in response and just sighed as he went to go check on Jorel.

He found Jorel sitting on the floor with his head resting against the base of the sink with his eyes closed. "Come on, Jay. Let's get you sober and drinking coffee again" Danny muttered as he helped Jorel stand up. "What the fuck am I doing in the bathroom?" Jorel asked, completely confused as he struggled to open his eyes. "Let's just work on getting you to the kitchen first, we can talk later" Danny mumbled as he held the door open at the same time as keeping Jorel on both his feet.

"Okay, Danny-boy, whatever you say" Jorel whispered as he let Danny lead him out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen, successfully navigating his apartment without needing to look behind him too often. "Well done Danny" Jorel congratulated him as they reached the kitchen and Danny got Jorel sitting down in one of the chairs and making sure he didn't fall out again. He then retrieved the coffee and held it under Jorel's nose until Jorel realized he was being offered coffee. "Awe, Danny, you didn't have too" Jorel whispered before he started sipping at the coffee.

"Trust me, I did" Danny muttered and just watched as Jorel slowly sobered up. Danny knew the exact moment that Jorel sobered up at as the tears showed up again and Jorel slipped out of his chair and fell to the floor as he clutched his arms around his chest. Danny went to help Jorel up back onto the seat when Jorel screamed at him to leave him alone. "Leave me down here, it's where I belong. Lower than low" Jorel said and backed away from Danny as he reached down to help him up.

"Jay, no you don't" Danny said through his teeth, he hated seeing his best friend like this, he hated seeing anyone like this in general but it was worse as it was his best friend. Just as he was about to attempt to help Jorel again, his phone started ringing and Danny just sighed before answering the phone call. "Hello?" Danny said down the phone and sighed when he heard Charlie Scene on the other end. "Yo Danny, it's me, Jordan. I'm at George's right now and all I can say is bring Jorel here right now, he needs him" Jordan said hastily and then hung up on him before Danny could ask why.

"Jay! Get you shoes on, we're leaving right now!" Danny shouted to wherever Jorel had ran off too and went to wake Dylan up.

"Yo, Dylan, I need to take Jay to George's, something gone on and he's needed there. You coming?" Danny asked as Dylan woke up. "Uh, sure" Dylan said, confused but just went and got ready for the outing anyway. "Jay!" Danny called again and Jorel huffed in annoyance from right behind him. "Holy fuck, Jay!" Danny exclaimed as he jumped a mile. "Where are we going?" Jorel mumbled questioningly and Danny just checked to make sure that Jorel's shoes were on the right way, which they weren't.

"Just put your shoes on right first, hopefully it will all make sense once we get there" Danny replied and made Jorel sit down before he sorted the shoes out himself. "Get where?" Jorel asked again and Danny just sighed. "I'll explain later" Danny told him and gave him a hand up on his feet just as Dylan showed, up all ready to go and even had his shoes on right.

"Right, I'll drive" Danny said and left the house with Jorel and Dylan following behind him. They climbed into Danny's ford ranger and Danny was quick to peal out of the parking lot and head down sunset to his destination. "We're going to George's, why?" Jorel questioned as soon as he figured out the familiar route and Danny sighed.

"I don't know, Jordan called me just after you had sobered up and said that I needed to get you to George's like right now and then hung up on me asking why. " Danny confessed and Jorel just looked up at him with tears glistening in his brown huge eyes. "Don't worry, you got this" Danny told him and Dylan put his hand on Jorel's shoulder from where he was sitting behind Danny.

They made the rest of the ride in silence and as soon as they reached George's house, they rushed out of the car and up to the door. "Jordan! Open up!" Dylan shouted as he banged on the door whilst Danny stayed with Jorel slightly further back. "I can't do this, Danny, I really can't. He doesn't want to see me it's why he left in the first place" Jorel said quietly as he tried to pull out of Danny's grip at the top of Jay's arms. "Yes you can, he needs you and why else would I have needed to bring you here?" Danny questioned Jorel's logic and before Jorel could say anything in return, the swung open and Jordan stood their staring at them in desperation.

"He's not here!" Jordan cried and started to cry. "What do you mean, he's not here? Why did you call us over if he's not here?" Danny asked and Dylan just held Jordan as he tried to calm down. "I mean, he's not here, I called you because he's not here. He left a note on the kitchen table addressed to Jay and that was it, I think he's gone to do something he won't return from." Jordan told them and Jorel gasped as he barged past them all and rushed towards George's kitchen. He found the table and note that Jordan was talking about and hastily opened it, a bad feeling washing over him.

"Jay, I'm so sorry. I know that I shouldn't have done to you what I did but I can't deal with anything anymore. You're better off without me, please see this and don't come after me. I hate myself for what I have put you through and I am so grateful to Danny for having your back. I can't explain what's happening to me because I don't know myself. I'm constantly getting pissed off at everything and I hate myself so much that I just need to end it.

"Jay, please don't ever, ever forget that I loved you and always will do. You were the one for me, always had been. I love you so much, Jay-bear."

Jorel read this out as the other walked into the kitchen after him and just fell to the floor in tears. "How long ago did you come here?" Dylan asked Jordan who was struggling to hold back any more tears himself and just shook his head. "Not long, about ten minutes. I called you as soon as I found the note on the table and no George" Jordan told them and they all knew it took Danny less than ten minutes to get to George's because he had put his foot down and practically broke every law there is to do with the highway.

"Come on, maybe we can find him" Danny said and helped Jorel back on to his feet. "I seem to be doing that a lot lately." Danny muttered to himself and Jorel just let out a sad bark of laughter which just sounded like a cry. "He's going to kill himself" Jorel whispered down Danny's ear and Danny just gulped. "No he isn't, because we are going to find him in time and stop anything he is planning. Now where would you go if you were planning to end it?" Danny asked them all and they all knew as soon as he had spoken the question. "pier" They all said simultaneously and rushed out of the door and into Danny's vehicle again.

Danny knew his way to the pier like the back of his hand as his daughter just absolutely loved going there. He reached the pier within twenty minutes and they all jumped out of the car and raced down it, calling George's name. "George!" Jorel screamed for the ninth time and then heard a cough come from the end of the pier, not far from where he is. He rushed towards where he heard the cough but found it was just a homeless guy.

"Have you seen George, George Ragan, with a huge three tattooed on his neck under his chin?" Jorel asked the man urgently and laughed in sweet relief as the man nodded. He pointed underneath them and stared at the ground below through the cracks. "He's down there and has been for a while, you might want to get down there though, the guy didn't look too great as he walked passed." He told Jorel and he just shouted the other guys over as he rushed towards the steps not far from him. He rushed down them only to slip on the last one and fell right into someone's arms.

"Thank you but please let go, I need to find someone before it's too late." Jorel begged the man who had caught him and didn't think to look up at him as he was too caught up in his saving-George mode. "Who are you looking for?" The man asked him and Jorel gasped loudly as he looked up at the face of a voice he instantly recognized.

"Oh my god George, you! I was looking for you!" Jorel cried and wrapped his arms around him before burying his face in George's chest. Tears and heart-felt sobs broke out of the both of them and they fell to their knees crying as the others reached them. They just knelt there on the ground, water soaking into their trousers and the other three backed away and gave them space. Jordan had called Matt on the way to the pier so after a while Matt had come rushing down the steps only to find the three standing off to the side and the two on ground in each other's arms.

"What happened?" Matt asked, scared somebody had died or something and they all just looked at him shocked to find him there. "Nothing, thankfully" Danny muttered as he and Jordan went over to George and Jorel and helped them to their feet. "Well you do know that it's like 1 in the morning, right?" Matt asked and they all looked at him shocked. "We didn't notice sorry" Dylan said and hugged Matt.

"Whoa, dude, what's going on with you?" Matt asked confused as he awkwardly hugged back. "Sorry, I'm just seriously tired and I just wanna cuddle up to someone and pass out" Dylan mumbled and didn't let go. "Let's get you home then, you guys alright here?" Matt asked and they all nodded in reply as they saw just how tired Dylan really is. "Take him home, wherever that may be" Jordan muttered and Matt just nodded and helped Dylan up the steps again and headed back to Matt's car.

"Guy's, can you give us some time please?" George asked the remaining two and they both nodded as they headed up the stairs to wait by the Danny's car. "Jay, you don't know sorry I am" George muttered and Jorel just backed away slightly. "I fucked everything up, I'm the one who's sorry" Jorel whispered and backed away from George again as he reached out towards Jorel. "Jay?" George asked and the tears started falling again.

"You left me, it hurt so much and yet you still did it. I don't want to go through that ever again, I can't go through it. Dylan and Danny showed up and stopped me from drowning myself or over dosing and I was going to, I still want to." Jorel admitted and George just wrapped his arms around his torso. "I'm so sorry, Jay. I never wanted to hurt you, never in a million years" George whispered and fell back down to his knees again.

Jorel gasped and quickly knelt down next to George. He placed his hands on either side of George's face and made him look up at his own tear stained face. "Why did you?" Jorel asked quietly and George couldn't stand to look at him. "You don't deserve somebody like me, Jay. You deserve somebody better, somebody who is not always thinking about suicide or goes drinking every night. I don't deserve to be with anyone, especially nobody as perfect as you" George said and Jorel just shook his head and found he couldn't stop.

"George, please don't think like that. You're way better off than me, the amount of times I have tried to take my own life, as you already know. The only way I have managed to stay alive is because of you, you've been there for me without even knowing it. I couldn't stand the thought of dying and not seeing you ever again, even though I deserve it. I need you George" Jorel told him and pressed his forehead against George's and they both shut their eyes at the contact.

"I need you too, Jay. I hate myself, even more so now than before after what I put you through." George told him and Jorel just kissed his forehead before going back to resting his in the same spot. "Don't worry about it, I was fine. Danny would have stopped anything that I would have done anyway" Jorel told him and George took his arms away from his waist and wrapped them around Jorel before pulling him closer.

"Please forgive me, Jay?" George begged him and Jorel pulled back before nodding like a maniac. "Just don't leave me again?" Jorel asked of him in return and George was the one to nod this time. "Never" George whispered and then pressed his lips against Jorel's. Jorel was hesitant to kiss back but knew that he needed George and still loved him despite what he put Jorel through and couldn't resist the kiss.

Jorel pulled back after a while and stood up whilst helping George stand up. "Jay? You have a slight hint of alcohol on your breath" George told him and followed him up the stairs. "Make's sense" Jorel muttered and suddenly started swaying on his feet. "Jay?" George questioned and Jorel turned towards him too fast after they had reached the top of the pier and nearly fell over. "Whoa, moved too fast" Jorel muttered as George helped him become stable on his feet again. "Come on, I'll carry you the rest of the way" George muttered and picked Jorel up bridal style and started walking again. "I think that I might still be slightly wasted" Jorel whispered and laughed.

George just winced and said nothing as he made the rest of the way back to where the other two were waiting. "What happened?" Danny asked as he saw his best friend being carried. "He nearly fainted after we reached the top of the pier. He couldn't get his balance back so I decided to carry him" George told him and refused to meet Danny's accusing eyes. "Put him in the back" Danny said and pointed towards his ranger. "You got a ride?" Danny asked George and George shook his head as he helped Jorel with his seat belt. "I got a taxi" George answered and Danny sighed. "I'll drive you" Danny muttered and held the door for George as he climbed in. Danny closed the door and then headed around to the driver's side as Jordan climbed into the passenger seat.

Danny drove out of the parking lot and headed back towards Jorel's apartment on the other side of sunset. He drove a lot calmer this time and by the time they were even halfway back, Jorel had fallen asleep.

"He's out for it" George muttered as he brushed Jorel's hair out of his eyes. "Good, he needs the rest" Jordan said and shared a look with Danny. "George, you're still my brother, but if you ever put him through that again, I will kill you myself. He's my best friend and it hurt so much to see him suffer like that. You are the only thing keeping him together, don't let him fall apart" Danny told George and met his eyes in the driver's mirror. "I promise" George said shortly and Danny sighed.

"Least I can go home now" Danny muttered to himself and George winced again as he heard this "Danny, thank you so much for looking after him. I'm so glad he has you as best friend" George told him and Danny just grinned and blushed.

"Let's just get you two home" He responded and focused on his driving. They reached Jorel's apartment and Jordan held the door open for George as he carried Jorel out of the vehicle and took him back into the apartment. After making sure that George was okay to look after Jorel, Danny drove Jordan home before going home himself to a tired and yet happy Theresa.

As George got Jorel ready for bed, he noticed that the room stank like booze and so did the rest of the apartment as he walked in. "Jorel, I promise, I will never let you go through that again" George whispered and then kissed Jorel's forehead before turning around to let Jorel get some rest. "I'll go through it over and over again if it means I get to keep you forever" Jorel whispered as he came around and George just shook his head. "No, as long as I've have any power over it, it will not be necessary. I will not leave you ever again unless you want me too, and even that will kill me." George told him and took Jorel's sleepy hand in his.

"Cuddle with me?" Jorel asked for the second time that night and George nodded his head and rushed to get ready for bed. As he returned to the bedroom after brushing his teeth, Jorel moved over to his usual side and held the duvet up so George didn't get tangled in it as he climbed in. As soon as George was stationary, Jorel let the duvet fall and cuddled up to George. He wrapped his arm around George's waist and rested his head on George's chest. "You're mine and never again do I want to lose you" Jorel whispered and was soon unconscious again. George moved hastily to wipe a tear that had fallen down his face from Jorel's last few words and as soon as the traces of tears were gone, he ran his hand through his hair and just clutched a handful and held it there in a tight grip.

He let go of his hair and just lightly started to run it through Jorel's hair before falling asleep clutching Jorel's hand.


	34. Sing JD x DM

As J-Dog snapped out of his dozing, he heard giggling coming from the back of the tour bus. He recognised the giggling immediately as Danny's and knew that the newest band member was pissed.

"Fuck me" Jorel muttered to himself as he rolled out of his bunk. He loved Danny to the moon and back but it has always annoyed him that Danny can only admit his love when he is drunk. "Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep" Danny was singing as Jorel shuffled into the back room.

As Jorel looked over to Danny, he saw that Danny had found a lion onesie from somewhere and was dancing in the middle of the room to an imaginary tune in his head. "Danny, what the fuck are you wearing?" Jorel asked loudly, causing Danny to jump a mile into the air and splashing his drink all over himself. Danny turned around carefully, mainly because he was way too pissed to see straight, and saw Jorel standing in the doorway, confused as fuck.

"I am a lion" Danny sang at him and fell over laughing as Jorel face planted his hands. "Come on, Danny, we need to get you to bed" Jorel said calmly and walked over to where Danny was struggling to stand up without aid.

"NO! I am a lion!" Danny cried as Jorel helped Danny stand up. "All lions need sleep, and now it's time for Danny the lion to go bed" Jorel said to Danny with a huge grin on his face as he was certain that if Danny was in his right mind right now then Jorel would more than likely get decked for being so patronising. Jorel then grabbed hold of the tail on Danny's onesie and laughed as Danny tried to stumble away only to be pulled back by Jorel.

"Come on, little lion, bed time" Jorel repeated and started to drag Danny out of the back room and towards the bunks area. "NO! I am a lion!" Danny cried again and then took another swig of the beer he is still carrying in his hands whilst trying his best to pull out of Jorel's grip on his tail.

"And I want to be free!" Danny screamed and Jorel just huffed in annoyance. "Bed now!" He ordered sharply and just held onto Danny's tail in the tightest grip he could manage. Just as Jorel was close to getting Danny to his bunk, the tail on Danny's onesie snapped off and Danny went flying forwards as Jorel fell backwards into the bunk.

"Love you Jay, I really do, but I am a lion and now I'm free!" Danny called whilst running off giggling. "Fuck!" Jorel exclaimed and threw the tail to the ground in frustration whilst struggling to get back on his feet. He could see a man sized lion running out of the front of the bus and exclaimed again as he rushed to catch up with the drunken one.

"Danny! Slow down!" Jorel shouted and he heard giggling in response coming from behind the bus. As he walked around to where he heard the giggling come from, a flash of light brown went by him in the dark and was followed by a "Love you Jay".

"Fucking hell Danny" Jorel muttered and once again rushed off after the lion. After searching around for a few minutes looking for the lost and drunken lion, he decided to just stay still and silent and he figured that he would more than likely hear his crushes giggles.

And it turns out he was right. "Sorry, Jordy, I love Jay and so I have to hide from him." He heard Danny say from near the front of the bus and then two sets of deep laughter followed and Jorel couldn't help the deep scarlet blush that followed.

"Danny!" Jorel screamed and the laughter started up again and he heard Danny exclaim as he realized who was calling him. "Shit, gotta love you and leave you sadly" Danny cried and just as Jorel reached the front of the bus, he had ran off again.

As Jorel reached the part where Danny was prior to his running off, he found Charlie Scene and Funny Man clutching their sides in pain as they were both caught up in their laughing fits that much that they were getting stitches.

"Where did he go?" Jorel asked them and they both just shrugged at him as they worked to calm down. "You're both less helpful than a tone of bricks sitting in the middle of the road. Fuck me!" Jorel muttered, getting annoyed.

"I love you guys, really. I do" They heard Danny shout at them from above and they all looked up to find Danny lying on the roof of the bus. "Danny! What the fuck are you doing up there?" Jorel shouted up and Danny just grinned. "Hiding from you my gorgeous stalker!" Danny shouted back down and behind Jorel, both Dylan and Jordan started laughing once again.

"Danny you're going to fall!" Jorel cried and Danny just shook his head and started to roll over to his right. He kept rolling and rolling and Jorel thought he was going to die. "Danny! Stop!" Jorel screamed at him and it startled Danny enough to pause in his rolling.

"Jay!" He heard Johnny3Tears shout, coming up behind Dylan and Jordan who were slowly calming down again. Jorel just pointed up at Danny on the roof of the bus and George looked up after seeing the fear and panic in Jorel's eyes.

"Danny? What the fuck are you doing up there?" George asked and Danny looked down at them happily and as though he had finally come to a decision that he liked and for some reason which he couldn't fathom, this scared Jorel. "I'm coming down now, my lovely worriers" Danny said happily and calmly and Jorel gasped as he realized what Danny was actually planning and screamed at him to stop. But Danny just shook his head and started to roll over again.

Jorel looked up at George frantically and George understood and nodded as he dragged Jordan with him as they rushed to the side of the bus which Danny is about to roll off. "Danny!" Jorel screamed as he saw Danny fall over the edge and both he and Dylan rushed around to see what had become of their drunken friend.

As they reached the side of the bus, they found Jordan standing up and brushing dirt of his trousers and that Johnny and Danny were still on the ground. George stood up after a while and winced as he had sprained his ankle and it hurt every time he put pressure on it but then decided to try and walk it off. Danny was just lying on the floor, grinning whilst blood was pouring out of a cut on his arm.

"Danny! You fucking idiot!" Jorel exclaimed as he and George helped Danny stand up, with George exclaiming in pain due to his ankle. Danny just looked up at him with tears in his eyes and his bottom lip started to wobble and Jorel instantly regretted shouting at him.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I didn't mean it, you just scared the shit out of me, that's all" Jorel admitted quietly as Jordan and Dylan went inside. George and Jorel soon followed, dragging a still slightly crying but mainly a sadly smiling Danny between them, George wincing after every other step. Between the three of them, they managed to get inside the bus and on the sofas in the front part of the bus.

George sat down and Jordan found an ice pack for George to press on his swollen ankle and Dylan just worked on getting Danny to drink some coffee before heading off to his bunk to try and get some shut eye. Matt was already fast asleep in there as they could hear from the front and soon a second set of snores was audible. Jordan yawned and then headed off to get some sleep himself, leaving George and Jorel alone with the drunken lion.

"I'm so sorry, Jay. I love you and I didn't mean to scare you, I didn't even know it was scary at all." Danny muttered quietly and Jorel just sighed. "It's alright Danny" Jorel said in reply and Danny just sighed and had a sip of his coffee.

"Danny, how the heck did you get up on to the roof?" George asked and Danny just shrugged whilst grinning at George. "Magic, almost as magical as you catching me for some insane reason" Danny said happily although almost sounding pissed off at the same time, and then he just cuddled up to George whilst staring up at him lovingly. "I love you, George, you know that right? You know how much of a brother you are to me, right?" Danny questioned and George just groaned in annoyance and moved away from Danny. He put the ice pack back in the freezer and hobbled off to the bunks area. "But Georgie, I love you, you're my brother!" Danny called and George just continued going, completely ignoring the drunken one's love for him.

As soon as George was out of his line of vision, Danny turned to Jorel. "I love you, Jay, you know that right?" Danny asked, his words starting to slur together slightly, and Jorel just sighed in annoyance.

"Danny, you're wasted. As much as I have dreamt about you saying those words to me and actually meaning them, this isn't it. You're wasted and this doesn't count and plus, what about Theresa?" Jorel muttered questioningly and Danny just shrugged and rested his head on his hands and he looked at Jorel and just stared with a huge grin on his face. "I love you too, Jay and she doesn't love me anymore. I'm not good enough" Danny said quietly and then a huge yawn ripped its way out of him as Jorel started to understand the suicidal behaviour of his crush.

"I am a lion and I want to go bed" Danny sang quietly as he attempted to sit up but ended up leaning against Jorel heavily, with Jorel shaking his head in disbelief. "Come on, let's get you to bed" Jorel said calmly and this alone was almost enough to make Danny completely fall asleep. His eyes closed by themselves and for a while he just didn't move and Jorel thought that Danny had actually fallen asleep on him.

Jorel started to stand up anyway and found that Danny hadn't actually fallen asleep; he had just started dozing off and snapped out of it as Jorel moved. "Come on, bed time for my little lion" Jorel said, not able to hold back the cooing and almost laughed out loud at how he imagined a sober Danny's reaction.

He let Danny lean on him as they made their way to the bunks. Jorel helped Danny crawl into his bunk and then laughed quietly as he noticed that he still had the onesie on. "Danny? You need to take the onesie off" Jorel reminded him quietly and Danny just nodded sleepily and shed the lion before crawling under his duvet and started to doze off almost immediately. Jorel couldn't help but grin as he found that Danny looking so sleepy and not being able to hold his eyes open for long was so cute and adorable. He just wanted to cuddle up to the drunk man and never let go; he would never admit it though, that just isn't how he rolls.

Just as he was about to leave the room, Danny quietly called out his name and caught his wrist in a seriously weak and tired grip. "Cuddle with me?" Danny asked quietly, sounding almost childlike and Jorel's life just started to seem a lot better. "Sure, Danny, whatever" Jorel muttered, not showing how much it meant to him, knowing that Danny was just like this because he is still under the effects of alcohol. He crawled in next to Danny and let him cuddle up to him.

"I love you, Jay, I really do" Danny whispered from where his head was resting on top of Jorel's chest and Jorel just sighed and worked hard to not show how much it affected him to hear these words without them being meant. "You're still pissed, therefore doesn't count" Jorel mumbled back and just started to run his hand through Danny's hair. He had always dreamt of doing just that and it was better than he had ever imagined. Danny's hair was just so soft and perfect that it was impossible not to love it.

Danny was quick to fall asleep after that and Jorel just sighed adoringly as he felt Danny's breathing even out. As Jorel's mind started to wander due to tiredness, he started to think about how much it had actually terrified him to see Danny fall of the roof of the bus. He was almost surprised that nobody could see or hear his heart beating seeing as how he panicked that much but thankfully it was only extremely visible and audible to him.

He just wished that whatever caused Danny to just casually roll off the edge like that never returns and that Danny actually felt love towards him when he wasn't pissed but Jorel knew that it won't ever happened. He wasn't worth it and he knew it.

After a while, Jorel fell asleep to the sounds of Danny's even quiet breathing and the usual cluster of snores around him and they both slept the night away safely in each other's arms.

..................................................... In the morning

As soon as Danny woke up, he groaned. His head felt like he had been given the beating a thousand times over and a thousand times again. His arm also felt seriously raw as well but he just ignored the pain and got dressed into the clothes that had shown up on the foot of his bunk. He didn't know who put them there but he was thankful, for some unknown reason he was in his boxers and nothing else.

"Fucking hell" Danny muttered and he heard a chuckle come from the bunk above him. "What the hell happened last night?" Danny asked as George climbed out of his bunk and gave Danny a hand out of his. "You were completely wasted, turned suicidal and pissed Jay off" George told him and Danny just groaned again.

"Great, how did I do that?" Danny asked and George just grinned. "The same thing that pisses me off, you kept telling him you loved him. But with him, it wasn't that you kept repeating it, it was because you were pissed when you said it and there for didn't mean it, and it hurt him" George told him and Danny just stared at him in shock.

"You mean..." Danny cut off, not wanting to get his hopes up, and George saw this and nodded whilst grinning.

"Do you think he hates me now?" Danny asked and George just rolled his eyes. "Did you not listen to a word I just said? Of course he doesn't hate you" George said and turned Danny around and pushed him towards the front of the bus where the rest had gathered. He thought about what he was going to do about the issue with Jorel and as he walked into the front room, he couldn't help the serious blush that had crept up on his face as he saw Jorel look over at him.

"Would you look at that? The suicidal lioness has finally crept out of her den" Jordan said as he saw Danny and both he and Dylan both started laughing as Danny flipped him off.

"Do you want a coffee, Danny?" Jorel asked as he walked past him. Danny reached out with his hand and caught hold of Jorel's forearm. "In a minute" Danny muttered and whilst being completely aware of being under everyone's scrutiny, he pulled Jorel down to his level and pressed his lips against Jorel's. Jorel gasped but didn't hesitate on kissing back. After a while, Jorel pulled back, flushed in the face and breathing hard and grinned as he saw Danny also flushed in the face and breathing hard.

"You don't know how long I have dreamt of that happening" Jorel admitted and Danny just grinned and found he couldn't stop staring at Jorel. To break the tension in the room, Jordan wolf-whistled and this snapped Jorel and Danny out of staring at each other and helped Jorel remember about the coffee he was going to make for Danny.

"Do you actually remember what happened last night, lioness?" Jordan asked and Danny just shook his head and flipped him off again as he sat down. "No, but I'm guessing it has something to do with lions" Danny stated and Dylan and Jordan both just started laughing again and it was actually beginning to get on Danny's nerves.

"You were dressed up in a lion onesie, singing to lion" Jorel told him and handed him his coffee. "Where the fuck did I get that from?" Danny asked out loud and Jorel just shrugged. "Quick question; why am I constantly being called suicidal?" Danny asked and they all went silent, including Dylan and Jordan.

"You climbed on top of the bus and then purposefully rolled off the side of it. You're lucky that Jordan and George were there to catch and prevent much damage although I can see there was some." Matt said and pointed out the bloody cut on Danny's arm. Jorel got the first aid kit out of the cupboard above the sink and handed it to Matt who didn't hesitate in cleaning the cut on Danny's arm. "Sorry" He muttered as Danny hissed in pain. He was soon finished in cleaning the wound and was about to put a bandage over it when Danny stopped him.

"There is no point" Danny muttered and Matt just rolled his eyes. "Why not?" Matt asked and Danny just shrugged and pulled his sleeves down, unable to keep the hiss of pain to a minimum as the sleeve rubbed against it. "Danny! You could get it infected like that" Matt exclaimed and Danny just shrugged again and had a sip of his coffee. Matt just huffed in annoyance and moved away to sort the rubbish and first aid kit out.

"What I don't get is the fact that, Danny, you ain't a suicidal type of drunk, you're a loving sentimental type, so why the fuck did you turn suicidal last night?" Dylan questioned and Danny shrugged.

As Danny stared at his cup to avoid meeting anyone's eyes, he saw Jordan looking at him, before looking at Jorel and then looking at him again and Danny knew that Jordan had figured it out.

"Break up?" Jordan simply asked quietly and Danny just nodded and wiped a tear away that leaked out of his eye against his will. Jorel gasped as he saw the tear before Danny got rid of it and sat down next to Danny before pulling him in for a tight comfort-filled hug whilst remembering what Danny had told him the previous night.

"How long ago?" Jorel asked quietly and Danny just shrugged yet again. "Just before we came on tour, so about a month ago" Danny replied and buried his face in Jorel's chest as sobs broke out of him and the tears were leaking down his face. "I'm so sorry, it's way too soon" Jorel muttered, thinking about the kiss they had not long ago shared and Danny shook his head minutely against Jorel's chest.

"I'm over her, I think, I just can't help but use it to show how much of a fuck up I really am. I can't be loved, I shouldn't be allowed to love" Danny muttered and they all gasped around him as they all hate seeing Danny like this, he's usually the happiest one out of them all. Jorel started running his hand through Danny's hair like he did the previous night and once again Danny's eyes started to close by themselves even though he weren't actually that tired.

"You're not a fuck up, Danny and you do deserve love, quit being ridiculous. You're just way too good for her" George said as he sat next to Danny and Jorel. Danny just shook his head again and Jorel sighed. "He's right Danny" Jorel said and kissed the top of Danny's head.

"When's our next show?" Jordan asked out of the blue and they all looked towards the list of shows on the back of the door leading to the bunks area. "Tomorrow night" Matt answered and Jordan grinned. "Then let's get pissed and forget all this shit for now and then we'll feel seriously sorry for ourselves tomorrow," Jordan suggested and Danny almost surprised them all by being the first one to agree.

"Just no more attempts on suicide, okay?" Jorel begged and Danny grinned and nodded whilst wiping the remains of his tears away. "Sounds like a plan" Danny muttered and then checked the time for the first time since he woke up.

"Holy shit! It's three in afternoon already?!" Danny exclaimed and they all chuckled and nodded. "Yup, you had finally passed out at around two this morning" Jorel told him and Danny just shook his head. "Fuck me" Danny muttered to himself and they all laughed as Danny realised what he had said and winced. "Damn it, Jay, you and Deadpool are going to be the death of me" He said to Jorel who just grinned like an idiot.


	35. Till death do us part JD x J3T

One dies, one joins and the rest in between. Will they get through the challenges life throws at them together or will it tear them apart???

A Hollywood Undead Fanfiction story and this will be three parts long this time. Enjoy!!!

................................................

!!Warning some smut near end!!

"Hey, Matt wait up!" Dylan shouted as he ran to catch up with Matt. Matt turned around and grinned when he realized it was his boyfriend coming up behind him. "Hey Dilly, what's going on?" Matt asked and pulled Dylan in for a hug, which he happily returned.

"Nothing much, I was just heading to the studio as we got some time to do today" Dylan said and Matt nodded to show that he knew and was also headed there himself. They started walking towards the studio again when they heard tyres screeching behind them.

An engine revved and Matt and Dylan both turned to see a bunch of fast moving blacked out vehicles speeding up the road. Matt was the first one to realize what this meant and pushed Dylan into a run as they tried to run for cover, his fear levels peaking.

Dylan looked back at the vehicles and saw as one guy, all in black, popped out of the sun roof of one vehicle with a rifle and aimed it right at them.

"Matty!!! Run!!" Dylan screamed as he turned around and suddenly found some extra speed and pulled Matt along with him as he tried to run for the ally near them. Just as they got close to the entrance of the alley, the guy in the sun roof pulled the trigger and a rain of bullets hit Dylan's and Matt's back.

They cried out in agony as they fell to the ground and they heard the tyre screeches again as the gang drove away, leaving them for death.

"Matty?" Dylan whispered as his energy drained out of him, his eyes had closed but he forced them open and found Matt staring at him as he tried to crawl closer to Dylan. As soon as they were able to reach each others hands, Matt stopped moving and just collapsed completely.

"I love you Dylan" Dylan heard Matt whisper and tears came to Dylan's eyes as Matt lost consciousness. "I love you too Matty" Dylan whispered as his own eyes drooped shut for the second and final time. The pain in his chest was burning his energy to the point where he felt like he could just give up.

As he was close to loosing consciousness and was having trouble breathing, he heard Danny screaming his and Matt's name and then a load of footsteps came near them. He felt a pair of hands grab hold of him and turn him around so that if he opened his eyes, he would be able to see whoever was there. But Dylan knew that his eyes weren't going to open again.

"Tell Matty that I loved him just as much" Dylan whispered and heard as someone gasp. "Dylan, please, open your eyes, please?" Jorel begged him from right above his head and Dylan could hear the tears in his best friend's voice. He chuckled quietly once, Jorel was always stoic and yet here he is crying, and he couldn't say anymore as he started choking on some liquid which he guessed was blood, and he just lay there until the dark finally took over.

"Dylan! No, no, no, no, please no, Dylan?" Jorel begged and clutched his best friend closer to his chest. He felt it when Dylan gave up as he just went completely limp in Jorel's arms. The choking stopped and a single tear fell from the corner of Dylan's eye and Jorel looked up at his mates that were surrounding them and Matty and they all knew that Dylan had just died. Tears were pouring down Jorel's cheeks as he held his best friends body and he just watched numbly as Jordan checked on Matt. Jordan nodded once he found a pulse and they all sighed in relief. George had already called an ambulance and so they just waited there on the ground for the emergency services to get there. Danny had crawled behind Jorel and was hugging him from behind, saying soothing nothings as he tried to calm down his mate but this failed as he was also crying his heart out for their lost brother.

The paramedics came just as Danny had finally managed to calm Jorel down enough so that he could loosen his hold on Dylan's body. They loaded Matt up into the ambulance and George went with him as they rushed off to the hospital to get Matt the help he needs to save his life. The cops had also arrived and they got statements off Jorel, Jordan and Danny even though it was clear as crystal what had happened. They took Dylan's body away, after the paramedics had tried to resuscitate Dylan but couldn't as there was just too much damage, and the cops gave the three guys a lift to the hospital so that they could join their mates after taking them back inside the studio to clean the blood off their hands. There was also blood on their clothes but they couldn't do anything about it and they didn't care too much about it either.

As soon as they saw George in the waiting room, they rushed over, completely ignoring the nurse shouting at them to stop running, and as soon as they entered the room, Danny ran right into George for the tightest hug they have ever had. "He has been in surgery since we got here, I don't know what's happening anymore" George confessed as a tear fell down his face. They all understood him as one minute everything was going great and they were messing around having fun like usual and then the next they heard shootings and Dylan and Matt screaming in pain and then found Dylan and Matt on the floor with blood pooling all around them close to death if not already there. Everything had changed so much within those few minutes it was hard to keep up.

Danny sat George down and just held him as they all cried for their lost baby brother and prayed for the return of their other brother. "All I know is Matt is going to need us if he gets through this and finds out about Dylan." Jordan said from where his head was leaning against Jorel's shoulder. "And when he does get through this he will have us, there is no way one of us is going to be alone anymore. We all need each other" Jorel said, correcting Jordan slightly as he couldn't bear the thought of losing someone else, and closed his eyes as Jordan lifted his head from Jorel's shoulder and pulled him in for a cuddle.

They waited for hours as the doctors worked on saving Matt's life and finally, a doctor walked into the room with almost a proud look on his face. "Matthew Buzek?" The doctor called out and George raised his hand for them all. The doctor motioned them to follow him as he walked back out of the room. A young female recognized them and quietly slipped out of the room and followed them without being seen by any of the band members or the doctor.

"I'm pleased to say that the surgery was successful and that Matthew has a decent chance to recover from this. The bullet had pierced a few organs but we were able to fix these damages before they could cause any serious trouble" The doctor told them as he showed them the way to Matt. As they reached the room, the doctor held the door open for them and one by one they all walked in. They saw Matt lying on the bed with a tube going down his throat and an IV connected to his hand. He was looking seriously pale and they all forgot what the doctor had just told them and rushed to Matt as they thought that he was dying on them as well.

"He is going to be fine, he is just slightly pale due to the amount of blood he has lost. But don't worry the damage has been repaired and he will wake up in his own time. He just needs time to heal, both mentally and physically." The doctor told them and they all sighed in relief as they realized their mistake. "Thank you doctor" Jorel muttered and the doctor nodded and walked out of the room.

As they were about to get comfortable, George noticed there was someone by the door. "Excuse me? Are you lost?" He asked the female and she shook her head, tears ran down her face and they all noticed their band's logo tattooed down her arm. "Is it true, is Funny Man dead?" The girl asked and the tears fell faster as they nodded at her. George walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug. She hugged back tightly and cried her heart out as her idol held her.

"Lily! Get your fucking ass here now!" A woman shouted and the teenage girl jumped and immediately separated from George. The woman walked up to the entrance of the room and ignored everyone but the girl and slapped her in the face. "What the fuck do you think your doing? Don't you ever fucking run off like that again, do you here me? The only time you can run off is when you never wanna come back to the house." The woman snapped at her and the girl nodded her head hastily, wincing as her mother was right up in her face.

"Who the fuck are you lot?" The woman asked as she noticed there was someone else in the room, let alone five others. "Hi I'm Johnny3Tears and we're from the band Hollywood Undead." George said politely and held his hand out for a handshake. The woman just glared at him before turning back to her daughter. She slapped the daughter in the face again before grabbing her wrist.

"I never ever want to see you hanging out with these freaks ever again, do you here me?" The woman said and dragged the girl out of the room. "Mom! Stop it" Lily said and immediately regretted it as her mother paused. The mother shoved the girl into the wall behind her and held her there with her hand cupped around Lily's chin, forcing the daughter to look right at her. "How dare you speak to me like that? I'm your fucking mother!" the mother snapped. Lily gulped and decided not to say anything else as she didn't want to get hurt again. A doctor happened to pass by and see this. "Excuse me, Ma'am but do you mind getting your hands off this young woman, you're hurting her and this kind of behaviour isn't permitted." The doctor said, walking up to the woman and her daughter.

The four band members had also walked out of the room and were watching and were prepared to help the girl if needs be. "Excuse me, this so called young woman, as you put it, is my fucking daughter, I get to do what I want with her, anything I want." The woman said and pulled the girl from the wall only to push her back against it harder and Lily's head hit the wall hard enough that it dazed her. Her grip on her mother's arms loosened completely and her legs gave out on her. The only thing that was holding her up was her mothers grip on her chin, keeping her in place.

Danny rushed forward and helped brace Lily up so she didn't fall but he didn't think about how this would annoy the mother. "Get the fuck off my daughter, you fucking faggot" The mother snapped at him but he only shook his head. "If I let go, she will fall" Danny said slowly and carefully, not wanting to aggravate the mother anymore.

"Lily, snap out of this right now, you fucking wimp, and show the faggot that you won't fall." The mother snapped and they all watched as Lily struggled to do as her mother said. "I don't see any faggot around to show though" The daughter threw out as soon as she was able to. "How dare you, how fucking dare you?" The mother screamed at her and Lily flinched badly as her mother took her hand away from where it was still holding Lily's chin and raised it to back slap her daughter. She got one slap in before George leapt forward and caught the mothers hand in his. "Get the fuck off me, you piece of shit" She screamed and tried to rip her hand out of George's grip. Lily's head had swung to the side by the force of the slap and she ended up head butting Danny on the chin and they both pulled away slightly, groaning in pain. The mother saw that Danny was still holding the dazed Lily up, even though he was in reaching distance of the mother, and the mother took advantage of this and slapped Danny in the face. Causing him to fall to the side and away from Lily. She then elbowed George In the stomach whilst the doctor was shouting warnings at her and leapt towards Lily again.

"Look at all this trouble you have caused" The mother spat in Lily's face and Lily struggled to get away from her. Jorel had pulled George away from them as he was still doubled over in pain from the elbow to the stomach and Jordan was trying to hold back Danny from attacking the mother. The mothers hand closed on Lily's throat and tightened her grip even though she could hear footsteps rushing towards them. Lily was having trouble to breathe and kept trying to pull her mother's hand away from her throat but was getting weaker by the second.

Just then security cops showed up after being called by the doctor, and they hauled the mother away from Lily and Lily fell to her knees and cried hoarsely whilst pulling in deep raspy breathes. Danny went down with her and pulled her into a gentle hug. "Don't worry, she won't hurt you anymore, don't worry, it will all be okay now, everything is going to be just fine" He whispered in Lily's ear as she cried. The other three surrounded them and helped Lily stand up.

The doctor walked up to them and helped Lily into Matt's room and got her to sit down on one of the chairs in the room as she seemed quite dazed with the tears still running down her face. He checked her vitals and made sure that she had no concussion forming from when she hit her head and he just diagnosed that it just stunned her and a bruise or lump is more than likely to show up. He then checked her throat and told them that it'll only bruise and that no other damage had been done except her voice might take a while to get back to its former glory. He left after checking George's injury, saying it's only going to lightly bruise and that the mother hadn't been able to pack much strength in to the hit, and the guys just watched Lily as she stared at nothing whilst she worked to calm down, holding one hand to her cheek as it still stung and the other lightly around her throat, trying to ease the pain.

"Lily? Do you have anywhere else to go, because we're not letting you go back to that bitch?" Jorel asked quietly, bringing her out of the daze and Lily shook her head. "Our entire family abandoned us when I was six as they got sick and tired of her behaviour, but don't worry, I know some places on the streets where I could go, she's kicked me out many times before and I always managed to find some spot behind some store or something." Lily told them in a broken voice and they all just sighed sadly.

"Your coming to live with one of us, Lily, I know you don't know us but it's for the best" Jordan said and then Lily couldn't help but grin. "But I know your so quiet" Lily whispered and Jorel laughed. "Or maybe you do know us" Jorel said and Lily looked away sheepishly.

"Why were you in hospital?" Danny asked her and she shrugged. "A car lightly hit ours on the highway and the wicked witch of the west being herself made a huge deal out of nothing. Saying shit about how she might have broken her neck or spine and that she insisted on getting to E&R" Lily said with venom in her tone even though she can't muster anything louder than a whisper and they nodded to show they understood her. "They told her there was nothing wrong and that was when I saw you in the waiting room. I over heard you talking about Dylan and I couldn't believe it. No offence but Funny Man was my favourite, he was amazing and I still can't believe he is ..." She broke off as she broke down again. She pulled her knees up on to the chair and hugged herself. "Hey come on, he wouldn't want you to hurt so much. We knew Dylan and we know that he just wants us to get wasted in his honour and not cry so much over him. We're all going to miss him and Matt is going to have a serious hard time when he wakes up so he's going to need all the support he can get. You in?" Jordan asked her, going up to her slowly and placing his hand on her shoulder, and she nodded.

"So, how long have you listened to us?" Danny asked her and she smiled and wiped her tears away. "Only about four years, my best friend got me into your music and then I heard the words and I felt like there was somebody out there who actually understands how shit life can be and it showed me that there is another way out, you just have to work to find it, even when you think you can't go any further even though sometimes it's all too easy to just give in and jump" Lily admitted and they all nodded sadly. "You are the type of person that we write the music for." Jorel said and they all nodded in agreement and Lily just smiled.

A huge yawn ripped its way out of her and she started dozing off. George found a spare blanket and put it over her as she fell into a deep sleep. "The poor thing" Danny muttered and went to sit down in another chair whilst gently rubbing his own sore cheek. "We lose one, we gain one and one is still in between" Jorel muttered as his eyes started fluttering shut even though he was still on his feet. George saw this and picked him up bridal style and sat down with Jorel on his lap. "Go to sleep Jay, we'll wake you up if something happens" George said quietly and Jorel fell asleep with his head resting against George's neck.

"Have you asked him out yet?" Jordan asked George and George just shook his head. "It hasn't been the right time" George replied and Jordan sighed. "It will never be the right time, you just gotta do it. I mean, come on, it's obvious he likes you back" Jordan pointed out and suggested to the sleeping Jorel on George's lap. George just shrugged carefully and Danny smiled at them.

"Who do you think she will stay with?" Danny asked, suggesting to Lily. "I don't know, but something tells me she won't mind who, it's a home that won't hurt her and that's what matters the most." Jordan said and Danny nodded. Just then, Danny's phone went off and he rushed to answer it.

"Hey Reese" Danny said down the phone and smiled. "I'm on my way, I'll explain everything when I get there........Okay.............see you in a bit.............okay bye....bye" Danny hung up on the call and looked at the other two where staring right at him.

"I need to get home, I'll call in later, k?" Danny said and George and Jordan nodded. "Sure, say hi to Scar and Reese for us" George said quietly and Danny smiled and nodded. He left the room and George and Jordan just started dozing off as well as they waited for their mate to wake up.

................... four hours later at 7pm

The first thing they were all aware of was a fear filled scream slapping them all out of their dreamless sleep. George, Jorel and Jordan both jumped up just as a doctor came running in. They immediately looked over at Matt and found that there was nothing wrong with him. He was still unconscious with the tube in his throat. This puzzled them until they found the doctor leaning over Lily.

Lily had tears running down her face and she was still sleeping but she was mouthing words and the sight of Lily filled with such fear even in her sleep chilled them down to the bone. They watched as the doctor tried to shake her awake and frowned as it wasn't working.

"Lily, dear, you need to wake up, your having a nightmare. Lily?" The doctor said and still got no response. "If she doesn't wake up soon then we are going to have to sedate her, which will enable her to go into a deeper and dreamless sleep until she does wake up, it's the only way to help her out of the nightmare." The doctor said as he looked up at the three that had stood up and were now surrounding him and Lily.

"Lily?" Jordan said and crouched down by the side of the chair. "Please don't hurt me again?" Lily whispered and winced. Jordan looked up at George and Jorel and they shared worried glances as Jordan went to pick her up. The doctor moved to stop him but Jordan just glared at him until he backed down.

He picked Lily up in his arms and held her close and watched as this seemed to ease whatever nightmare she was having as her breathing slowed down from the rapid pace it was going at before. "She just needs security and comfort" Jordan muttered and just held Lily as even her pulse was starting to slow down. "Thank god you're here, we would never have figured that out" Jorel muttered and pushed a strand of hair out of Lily's face.

"I think she was having a nightmare about her mom, she begged me not to hurt her again." Jordan whispered and tears came to his eyes as he remembered how scared she sounded. The doctor left the room after checking on Matt and soon they were left all alone again. "That bitch has broken her." Jordan muttered and even though they haven't even known Lily for twenty four hours yet, they felt very protective of her.

"Or was she broken from the start?" George muttered and Jorel sighed and yawned. "I don't know, all I know is I'm still really tired" Jorel muttered and went to sit down on one of the chairs. He only paused to grab hold of George's arm and pulled him along with him. He made George sit down and then climbed on top of him before falling asleep in George's arms again.

George could tell that Jordan would love Lily like an older brother should. He kept it to himself and just smiled as he fell asleep with his head resting on Jorel's. Jordan also fell asleep after a while with his arms wrapped around Lily securely.

......................... Next morning

When they woke up, they found Lily walking in with four cups of coffees. Jordan got up and helped her hand the cups out and then sat down and just stared at her. She looked pale and had purple bags under her brown eyes and her short brown hair was in serious need of a comb. There was a huge bruise forming around her neck. "What are you staring at?" Lily asked Jordan, her voice stronger than last night but still weak and sounded slightly raw, and he just grinned. "How old are you?" Jordan asked her and she just blushed.

"I'm seventeen, why? Let me guess, I'm seventeen and yet I'm still living at home, what a freak" She said, putting on a fake voice near the end of it and Jordan was quick to disagree. "Mate, I was still living at home when I was twenty two, for fuck sakes, sometimes its way too hard to move out when you want to or need to even." Jordan said and Lily smiled at him.

"Yeah, well there you have it" Lily muttered and downed her coffee. "When will Matt wake up? Or should I call him Matthew or Da Kurlzz, I'm sorry" Lily said quietly and looked away in shame. "Don't be, Matt is perfectly fine. We don't know when he will wake up; we don't even know the extent of his injuries. But hopefully, soon" George said and Lily nodded.

"So is he in a coma type of thing? Do you think he can hear us?" Lily asked and George shrugged. "I don't know, but if he can then he better wake up soon, these chairs are killing my back" George said sarcastically and Lily couldn't help but wince as he said it.

"Sorry" George said as he saw this reaction come out of Lily. "No, it's not you, it just sounded like something the wicked witch would say." Lily admitted and looked away. "I know yours was sarcasm, but she would say it and actually mean it, she always thought of herself and never of everyone else" Lily added and George stood up and walked towards her, having to slow down when his average speed made Lily flinch in reflex, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well she is no longer here, and we are nothing but sarcasm." George said and Lily looked up at him and smiled. "Lily, did you know you had a nightmare last night?" Jordan asked her as George went back to his seat and Lily shook her head. "Yeah, you screamed and it woke us up and a doctor came in and we couldn't get you to wake up, scared the fuck out of us it did" Jordan informed her and she blushed a deep crimson.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" Lily whispered and put her face in her hands. "Hey, it's alright, don't be embarrassed about it, I think it was about the bitch, because you were begging us not to hurt you. Lily, we will never ever hurt you or let anything else hurt you, I promise" Jordan told her and moved up to her chair and pulled her in for a hug. She hugged back and her eyes closed by themselves. A yawn ripped it's way out of her and she rolled her eyes after wincing in pain as the yawn stretched her neck.

"No wonder why I'm extra tired today then" Lily said and Jordan laughed with her. "The only way we could help you last night was Jordan holding you so you felt safer and more secure." George told her and it was Jordan's turn to blush. Lily smiled up at Jordan and hugged him again. "Thanks, I don't know why I couldn't wake up, maybe it was because I was scared that she was going to be there" Lily told him and Jordan just looked at her sadly. He was about to say something when Jorel's phone started ringing and the immigrant song came up. Jorel blushed and immediately went to answer it.

"Yo, Danny, what's up?" Jorel asked and listened to what Danny had to say. "Uh yeah, she's right here, do you wanna talk with her?" Jorel asked and nodded when he got a reply off Danny. "Hey, Lily, it's Danny, he wants to talk to you" Jorel said and got up and headed to Lily before he held the phone out for her. Lily took it off him. "Uh hello" She said nervously into the phone and listened as Danny spoke to her.

"Really? Oh my God, thank you so much, are you sure?" Lily asked croakily and they could all see the happiness in her eyes. "Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you, you are a god" Lily whispered and closed her eyes in relief. "Sure, thanks Danny" Lily said again and handed the phone back to Jorel.

"You literally just made her day and none of us know what the fuck you just said to her" Jorel muttered as he sat down. "Awe, is Reese and scar happy with it?" Jorel asked and laughed as Danny replied. "Of course it was, Reese loves helping people, even if she doesn't even know them, she's an angel" Jorel muttered and grinned as Danny told him to back off from his girl.

"Does she know? About...Dylan?" Jorel whispered and closed his eyes as tears sprung up again. "Okay, good" He said after Danny confirmed it. "It doesn't matter, however hard it is on me, as I was his best friend, it's going to be even harder on Matt, they loved each other" Jorel whispered and wiped the tears away as they fell down his face. He forgot all about everyone else in the room until he opened his eyes and saw they were all watching him.

"Okay, I'll see ya later" Jorel said and hung up. "Jay, I only heard one side of that conversation but I can tell you this, it does matter, you were Dilly's best friend, it will be extra hard on you" George said as he went to place his hand on Jorel's shoulder as Jorel cried.

"I'm just going to miss him so much" Jorel whispered and George gasped as Jorel broke down even harder than was possible. George pulled him into a hug and just held Jorel as he soaked George's shirt. Tears ran down George's face as well, and as he looked over to Lily and Jordan, he saw that they had also started crying and were holding on to one another for support.

"We will get through this, together" George said determinedly and they all jerked their heads up and down quickly to show that they agree. "Who's going to tell Matt when he wakes up?" Jordan asked quietly and they all shrugged. "Whoever wants to" Jorel muttered as he calmed down.

"Excuse me? Can I talk with Lily James please?" An officer asked as he walked through the door behind Lily and Jordan. They turned around and Lily walked up to the officer. "I'm Lily, what do you want to talk about? If you don't mind me asking, that is" Lily added on afterwards as she felt slightly rude.

"It's about your mother, we just need to get some information from you and to ask whether or not you want to press charges and we will also need some photo's of the injures she has given as evidence" The officer said and Lily backed up a step whilst putting one hand around her neck subconsciously. "Charges?" She whispered and Jordan walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder for support. "Yes, what she has done to you is a crime and you have the rights to press charges against her" The officer told her and Lily just stared at him.

"Do you mind if I come with? She needs support" Jordan asked and the officer nodded. "Of course, you may come" The officer told him and Jordan nodded and went with them as they walked out of the room.

"Poor girl, that must be so hard, pressing charges against the only person who has been there her whole life and even though the bitch was a bitch, she was still her mother. I would hate to be in her position" Jorel muttered and looked up at George. "Same, but Lily will do the right thing" George said and Jorel nodded.

"What did Danny tell her earlier?" George asked and Jorel smiled. "Reese came up with the idea that Lily moves in with them as they have a spare room and a big enough house for her as well as those three. Scar is looking forward to it as she thinks that Lily could become an older sister figure for her and Danny and Reese couldn't be more happy about it." Jorel told him and George couldn't help but smile. "Bless them" George muttered and looked down at Jorel to find him staring up at him.

"What you looking at?" George asked quietly and Jorel just smiled. "The most beautiful face I have ever seen" He answered and George blushed. "Then you have seriously gone out of your way to avoid mirrors" George threw back and Jorel grinned. Before George could protest, Jorel pressed his lips against his and George moaned before kissing back. When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathing hard but were grinning at the same time.

"God, you don't know how long I have wanted to do that" Jorel muttered and moved them around so that he was sitting on top and that George was cradled between his legs. "Not as long as me" George threw back and Jorel just responded by kissing him again. The kiss deepened quickly and as Jorel ran his hands through George's hair, a cough came from behind them.

"Now that was hot" Jordan muttered and Jorel and George quickly pulled apart. "Awe, don't separate on our account, it was just getting interesting" Jordan said and watched as Lily laughed as Jorel and George both blushed.

"Hey, Lily, have you got a phone?" Jordan asked as he realized that he has never seen her pull out a phone. Lily shook her head and Jordan just gawked at her. "It was a way that she could get a hold of me so I didn't get one" Lily explained and they understood where she was coming from. "Fair enough" Jordan said and then looked up as Danny walked into the room.

"Hey, Lily, you ready to see your new home yet?" Danny asked and grinned as Lily jumped up and down in one spot. "Yeah" She said as she calmed down and Danny reached out and caught her wrist before dragging the excited Lily out of the room.

They all laughed as they watched Danny tow her out of the room and then just relaxed as they watched Matt sleep with the tube still down his throat.

.........................................

As the days passed, Lily had gotten comfortable in her new home and had begun being an amazing sister to Scarlet, who would just watch everything Lily did and had so much fun with her. Theresa and Danny were happy that they had let her into their home as they saw that it brightened not only Lily but their family up as well, although it worried them that she kept flinching every time someone came near her faster than a slow walk.

Jorel had moved in with George after the first week had passed as they needed each other more than they would ever admit. Jordan was by himself but he was happy as Lily started showing a happier and brighter side of herself the longer she was with Danny and his family. They all knew that Jordan had become an older brother figure to her and he would do anything for her. He had gone out at one point and bought Lily a phone which he put all their tracks on and their numbers and anything else she wanted on it which included finding her best friend and finally getting her number and hanging out with her for the first time in ages. Lily couldn't stop thanking Jordan but they all found it funny how she didn't know how to use the phone for a while at first.

They all took turns in staying with Matt in case he were to wake up at some point, but as the first week turned into the second, they started getting worried. The doctors have yet to be able to wean him off the extra oxygen support and they were all scared that the doctors had been wrong. That Matt wasn't out of the woods just yet.

"Hey, Jay" Jordan said as he walked into the room and saw Jorel already sitting by Matt's bed. "Hey, Jordan, the doctors told me that Matt's hand twitched earlier so there was a good chance he could wake up today, apparently" Jorel told him as he stood up and pulled Jordan into a hug. "Least it's something." Jordan muttered and then pulled away from the hug and went to stand next to Matt's bedside.

"Hey, Matt, how's it hanging?" Jordan said as he always spoke to him just on the off chance that he could hear them. "Just so you know, I had a lovely cup of coffee earlier and it was so sweet my toes even curled" Jordan said, he always said things like that to Matt just on the off chance that he could hear them and would get jealous enough that it brought him out of the coma.

"I had a nice vodka and orange, you know, one of those small cans, way better than any coffee you could have" Jorel said and Jordan sighed. "Vodka for breakfast, again? Jay, you need to lay off the drink" Jordan said and Jorel just shrugged. He has been drinking vodka and whatever else he could get his hands on since his best friend died and he found that he was starting to become addicted to the stuff or just any form of alcohol in general. George had caught him out quite a few times and was trying his best to help Jorel lay off the stuff but he was having difficulty as Jorel was a determined soul.

"It doesn't matter" Jorel muttered and Jordan just shook his head and got his phone out to text everyone that there was a chance Matt could wake up today. He got quite a few replies saying that they were all on their way so that they don't miss the waking of their brother.

"Their all on their way over except for Reese and Scar as they don't want to crowd the room too much" Jordan told Jorel and he just nodded. "Let's hope it isn't a wasted trip" Jorel muttered and just rested his head on his arms on Matt's bed. "Don't worry, Jay, he'll be up in no time" Jordan told him and wrapped his arms around Jorel. Jorel sat up and turned into the hug and a few tears fell out against his will.

Half an hour later, George showed up and immediately sat down and pulled Jorel in for a cuddle as he could see just how much Jorel was suffering. Not long after, Danny and Lily walked in and they all just relaxed as they waited to see if their brother will wake up.

After a couple of hours, they were all starting to lose hope and Danny had walked up to his best friend and put his hand on Matt's and quietly sent a prayer up for any hope of him waking up. As Danny was about to move away, he felt Matt's hand twitch against his. "Guys, his hand just twitched" Danny said after a gasp of shock. Jorel jumped up off George and went to Matt's other side.

"Matt, if you can hear me, please wake up?" Jorel said and they all saw it as his hand twitched again. "Come on, Matty?" Danny begged and then laughed in relief and shock as Matt's eyes started to twitch open.

"You can do it, just take your time" Danny said and smiled when Matt finally managed to keep his eyes open. "Hey Matty" Danny said quietly and Matt just looked up at him as he couldn't say anything or even smile effectively as the tube was still down his throat. George left the room to get the doctor to see if he could remove the tube.

He came back after a minute with the doctor following him and then the doctor shooed them all out of the room before removing the tube and doing a general check up on Matt. He called them all in and then left.

"Hey Matty, how you doing, and I hope your jealous of the coffee because it was just god" Jordan said and grinned as Matt flipped him off. "Where is Dilly?" Matt asked and none of them couldn't help but wince.

"He's dead Matty" Jorel said and wiped away yet another tear for his best friend. Matt just glared at him. "No he's not, where is he?" Matt commanded and his voice got louder even though it was seriously groggy. "It's true, he died just after we got to you after the shooting, I'm so sorry, Matt" George said and Matt just shook his head at them.

"You're lying! You sick fuckheads, where is my Dilly?" He demanded, starting to shout as he tried to block out their lies. "No, he's waiting for me, at home probably. Stop Lying!" He shouted at them as they shook their heads.

Tears came to their eyes as they saw their brother couldn't accept what had happened, he was shaking his head uncontrollably and Lily ran out of the room to get the doctor again as Matt's movements could easily rip his bullet wounds open again.

Matt started crying, grief filled sobs, but he still couldn't accept it. He kept shouting about how they were all just messing with his head. He kept trying to get up off the bed but George and Jordan were holding him down and the pain was also weakening his efforts. "He's not dead, my dilly can't die, he's not dead!" He kept shouting and Jorel couldn't help but break down in tears and Danny held onto Jorel as he cried and moved him near the door so they weren't in the way.

"Please, Matty? You need to accept it" George begged him as he dodged a punch aimed at his face. He held down Matt's arm and saw as Jordan did the same to his right arm. George could see that Matt had been lucky with his swing at Jordan as there was a forming bruise on Jordan's chin spreading into his cheek. "No, it's not true!" Matt screamed and kept thrashing about.

The doctor rushed in and Lily followed behind but kept near Jorel and Danny as the others worked to get Matt calm enough so that the doctor could sedate him. Even as Matt started to lose consciousness again, he kept muttering about how his Dilly will come and prove them all wrong. They were all crying their hearts out as they saw Matt suffering so much and the doctor just shooed them out of the room and called in a nurse so they could check Matt's wounds in case he has ripped them open with his antics.

Lily stood stock still as she watched Danny and George work on calming Jorel down as he was crying harder than the rest of them and Jordan just stood near her as their own tears dried up. "Why? Why did God do this to us?" Jorel wailed and they all winced as he started crying even harder. George ended up having to take Jorel home where he could calm down in a place he was comfortable at without it being in a hospital.

Danny, Lily and Jordan opted to stay behind so that they were there when Matt wakes up and see if he was still in denial about their baby brother's death. As the doctor let them back in the room, they saw that Matt had been restrained and they all gasped as they saw his wrists and ankles tied to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Jordan demanded and the doctor looked at him sadly. "Matthew's antics from before had almost done damage not only to him but to you lot as well. He had managed to even hit you hard enough to bruise you, Jordan. We can't risk this from happening again, the next time this happens it could easily be a lot worse, but don't worry, it will only be until he calms down." The doctor told them and Jordan subconsciously moved his hand up to cover the bruise forming on the bottom of his cheek. "And, it doesn't give you the right to tie him up for fuck sakes, that's just cruel" Danny complained and went to attempt to rip the restraints off his sleeping best friend. "Danny, stop" Jordan said from where he was still halfway in between Matt and the entrance. Danny started shaking his head and kept ripping at the restraints and the doctor kept telling him to stop but Danny wouldn't listen. He didn't know how they had fastened these restraints but he hated the very idea of being restrained and he knew that his best friend did as well. The doctor gave up on reasoning with Danny and called in some security cops who hauled Danny away from the bed. "No! Get off him" Lily screamed at the cops and Jordan held her back.

"No! You can't tie him up like this, it isn't fair!" Danny shouted at the doctor and cops and Lily just followed them out of the room as they dragged Danny out. "Let me go!" Danny screamed and tried to pull away from them but failed and they just took him into a room which they can hold him in until he calmed down.

"Danny!" Lily shouted as they stopped her from being with him and he snapped his head towards her once he heard his voice and saw tears were running down her face. They locked Danny in the room and Lily freaked out. She kept shouting about how they shouldn't be allowed do such a thing and that they should unlock the door. On the other side of the door, Danny was throwing himself at it, trying to bash the door open. He was terrified, he hated being locked up in any one place and it made him become very single minded about getting out.

"Please, let him out, he's terrified in there" Lily begged the cops and they all looked back to Danny and saw that he had given up at the door and was sitting in the corner of the room, with his arms wrapped around his legs and was burying his head in his knees. He was visibly shaking, even from the other side of the door. The cops realized their mistake and went to unlock the door. As soon as the door was open, Lily rushed into the room and went up to Danny before wrapping her arms around him.

"Danny, come on, let's get you out of here" Lily whispered and Danny looked up to find Lily staring right at him in worry and that the door was open. Danny nodded quickly and Lily helped him up on to his feet before they both dashed out of the room before the cops decided to lock them in anyway. As soon as they were outside the door, Danny fell to the ground on his knees and started crying. "Danny?" Lily asked in a quiet voice so as to not scare the man who has looked after her when she needed him.

"I'm sorry, I hate being restrained, it scares the shit out of me" Danny whispered and pulled Lily in for a tight hug. "Don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure their going to get the sack now anyway" Lily whispered and Danny couldn't help but chuckle.

"Danny! Lily!" Jordan called as soon as he found them on the ground by next to the room they locked Danny up in. He was shocked to find them in such a state and immediately went glaring at the doctor who was standing nearby.

"Security thought it would be a best idea to keep him contained until he calmed but weren't informed of his phobia" The doctor told Jordan in self-defence as the glare Jordan was giving him was enough to make him start sweating. Jordan just ignored the doctor then and helped Danny stand up.

As they made their way back to Matt's room, Danny had managed to stop shaking and flinching and had calmed quite a bit and was feeling extremely ashamed of his behaviour. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that" Danny muttered and then flinched again when he saw Matt, still restrained. He took a step towards his best friend but Lily placed her hand on Danny's arm and Danny looked over at her wide eyes.

"It's for the best, he will understand once he calms down, Danny" Lily said quietly and Danny shocked both himself and Jordan by actually listening to her and nodding.

"How long will he be out for?" Danny asked and wrapped his arm around Lily as he saw that she was trying hard not to freak out herself, despite what she had just said to him, she hated seeing the man who has become a father figure to her be reduced to a terrified child. "Only for a couple of hours, but when he does wake up, and if he is still in denial, then do not hesitate in coming to get us" The doctor said, who had followed them back to the room, and then left after they all nodded to show they understand.

"Hey, Lily, don't worry, we'll get through this, all of us, together" Danny said as he saw a few tears fall down Lily's cheeks as she worked hard to keep them under control. She looked up at Danny and saw that he also had some tears in his eyes still.

"Do you mind if I go home? You don't mind me calling it home, do you?" Lily asked, suddenly scared she had fucked up but Danny shook his head. "I would love nothing more than for you to think of our home as your home, and of course I don't mind, do you need some change to get back?" Danny asked her but she shook her head. "I can walk, don't worry" Lily muttered and headed out of the room. "No, don't walk, I'll drive you." Danny threw out and rushed to catch up with Lily. They were all too paranoid still to walk the streets of LA again so they usually barter lifts off the others. Lily wasn't as paranoid as she wasn't there when they found Matt and Dylan but she can get scared from time to time as well.

............Back at George's and Jorel's home..............

"Jay, I'm going to make you a cup of coffee, okay?" George asked his boyfriend quietly. As soon as they got home, Jorel just went into a quiet mode and wouldn't speak no matter what George did, all he did was sip from a beer bottle that he had retrieved from the kitchen whilst George went toilet. It scared George as he already knew that Jorel was depressed and there were so many empty bottles lying around.

Jorel looked up at George with tears in his eyes still and just shook his head. "Don't leave me, please?" He whispered and George's heart broke as he heard just how sad Jorel really was and how much he actually needed George.

"Don't worry, I ain't going any where without you. You're stuck with me and I've already ordered the chains so there ya have it, I'm your slave for life" George said and smiled when he earned a small smile from Jorel. George sat down next to Jorel, after kicking a few bottles out of his way, and picked him up into his arms. Jorel wrapped his arms around George's neck and held on tight as he needed George desperately. George hugged back tightly and they just sat like that for a while.

George ran his hands through Jorel's hair and smiled as Jorel's eyes closed in pleasure as they both know just how much Jorel loved it when George played with his hair. He pulled Jorel's head back carefully and then pressed his lips against Jorel's. At first George tasted the beer but it soon faded as Jorel kissed back fiercely and then moved so that he was cradling George between his legs. "Hopefully, this time we won't get interrupted" George muttered and grinned when he felt Jorel silently chuckle. The kiss deepened as Jorel ran his tongue along George's teeth before George opened them and met Jorel's tongue with his own.

As their tongues danced around each others, George ran his hands down Jorel's back and pulled him closer and felt Jorel clutch his hair with a tight grip that he knew wasn't going to loosen any time soon. Jorel pressed himself down against George and they both moaned as their cocks rubbed together.

They pulled apart for a tiny bit just so they can rip their shirts off before George turned them over and made Jorel lie down on the couch. George climbed on top of him and plastered himself down on Jorel. Jorel wrapped his legs around George and pulled his head down for yet another heated kiss. George pulled back after a while and they both worked to catch their breath.

"God, Jorel, you make me feel so good" George muttered as Jorel ran his hands down George's chest. "I want you to feel good, you deserve it" Jorel muttered and George grinned. Lust clouded his eyes and Jorel just chuckled as he saw this happened. "Let me know what you have in mind, then" Jorel demanded with a grin and George looked down at him.

"Well, it includes us both completely nude, upstairs in bed, and quite a few things sensitive ears shouldn't ever hear" George murmured and Jorel's toes curled and George took a minute to appreciate the fact that he has seemed to be able to help Jorel out of some of the sadness that was eating it's way through his boyfriend. He knows that Jorel is still depressed and that will always be there but for now, it has been pushed to the back of their minds as George climbed off Jorel and pulled him up with him as he ran for the stairs. Jorel tripped over an empty bottle as they got close to the stairs and fell into George who caught him. "Careful there" George muttered and steadied Jorel. Jorel just blushed and took the lead as he dashed past George.

They headed up and as soon as their bedroom door was shut, George pounced on Jorel and Jorel couldn't help but giggle as George picked him up and threw him down on the bed. As Jorel worked to wriggle out of his jeans and boxers, George quickly pulled off his own remaining clothes and helped Jorel out of his.

George then climbed up onto the bed but before he was able to climb on top of Jorel, Jorel quickly wiggled his way out and then pressed George down on to the bed, with his stomach facing down. Jorel climbed on top of him and George gasped when he felt Jorel's dick rub against his ass. Jorel rubbed his hands up and down George's back and grinned when he saw George clutch at the bed sheets in need.

"Fucking hell, Jay" George moaned when Jorel started kissing a trail along George's shoulder blades and then positioned George. He paused for a second as he waited for conformation and George nodded. This was all Jorel needed and he plunged himself as deep as he could into George. George cried out loud in pleasure as Jorel started thrusting and ran his nails down George's back, leaving scratches in some places.

"Oh my God, Jay" George cried out and Jorel moaned as he came, cumming inside George, a look of pure ecstasy on Jorel's face. He felt it as George worked hard to not jerk himself off as it took everything George had in him to resist the urge. Jorel didn't pull himself out but kept going as he didn't want to feel the pang of loss just yet. He kept his dick in George and rested his head on George's back as he griped George's hands in his.

"Damn, you feel good, George" Jorel murmured as he felt George clench his muscles. "Mmmh, thanks" George said back, sounding breathless slightly and Jorel decided that he should pull himself out and turn George around back on his back, so that was what he did. They both felt the pang of loss as Jorel slipped out but they both knew that it was just because they were no longer physically connected.

As soon as George was on his back, Jorel saw that George was in desperate need of release. "Do you want me to suck you off?" Jorel whispered and George nodded his head desperately. A tear came to his eye and Jorel gasped as he saw just how much George needed him. Jorel nodded his head to show that he understands and soon had George's dick in his mouth and was sucking savagely. George ran his hands through Jorel's hair and then threw his arms across the bed whilst his back arched in pleasure. He soon came, filling Jorel's mouth with cum as he cried out loud and Jorel just swallowed it and grinned. Jorel kissed his way back up to George's face and kissed a trail along George's chin line.

George moved his mouth so that he could trap Jorel's kiss but Jorel didn't want that and kept pushing George's face to the side. After a while Jorel sat up on George and just sat there staring at his boyfriends face as he waited for George to open his eyes.

As George's blue eyes opened up, Jorel gazed into them dreamily and George just stared back into Jorel's browns. "You're beautiful, you know that right?" Jorel questioned and smiled when George blushed. "Nah, mate, if you want beautiful, look in a mirror" George replied and Jorel just shook his head.

Just then Jorel's phone started ringing, and he went to answer it. "Hello?" He said into the phone as he looked over at George to see that George was staring at him.

"Hey, it's me, Jordan, Matt's waking up..............


	36. Till death do us part, part 2... JD x J3T

"Hey, it's me, Jordan, Matt's waking up" Jordan told Jorel and immediately Jorel plunged back into depression. He didn't say anything and just stared at the phone as he remembered that two hours ago, he had witnessed his best friend's boyfriend have a full blown freak-out and he couldn't do anything to help, just like he couldn't do anything to help Dylan. George saw it as the depression took over Jorel and went to take the phone out of Jorel's hand as he could hear Jordan was starting to get worried.

"Hey, Jordan, it's me, George, did you just say Matt's waking up?" George asked as he watched over his boyfriend, feeling more than worried. "Yeah, and he's in his right mind now, by the looks of things." Jordan informed him and George sighed in relief. "Okay, we'll be over as soon as possible" George told him and Jordan just hung up.

"Jay?" George asked quietly and Jorel looked up at him with empty eyes. "Their expecting us, we need to get going" Jorel whispered and climbed off the bed to get dressed. "Jay, what happened just then?" George asked him and Jorel just paused as he was going through his drawers.

"I couldn't help them" Jorel whispered and fell to the ground in tears. "Jay!" George exclaimed and went to take Jorel's crying form in his arms. "There was nothing you could have done, all we need to do now is just deliver Dylan's message, do you remember it?" George asked him, trying to sooth his boyfriend. Jorel nodded and then snuffled. "He said for us to tell Matty that he loved him too" Jorel murmured into George's chest and George nodded. "And as you were his best friend, I think you should be the one to tell him, Dylan would love nothing more than for his two favourite people to share such a thing, don't you think?" And again, Jorel nodded, he then wrapped his arms around George and they shared the most need filled hug either of them had ever had before.

"I love you, George, don't ever forget that" Jorel muttered into George's chest and George smiled. "I won't, just as long as you never forget that I love you too" George threw back and Jorel chuckled quietly. "Now come on, let's get dressed and head off" George ordered and Jorel pulled away and went to get ready for the remainder of the day.

They were in George's Chevy impala, heading to the hospital in under ten minutes and reached their destination in twenty. As they climbed out of the car, they saw Danny's BMW and Jordan's Ford Fiesta a couple of spaces down. They headed into the hospital, holding hands, and Jorel's nerves started to peak as he was scared that they would witness Matt freaking out again.

"Don't worry, Jay, he'll be alright" George whispered as he felt just how nervous Jorel was. They headed to the room where they were holding Matt. As they walked in, they saw Danny and Jordan standing by the bed talking to Matt, who was just staring into space with tears still rolling down his cheeks. They saw that Matt was restrained by his wrists and ankles which where tied to the bed, and he kept trying to pull at them but gave up almost immediately.

"Hey, Matt" George said as he and Jorel stood in front of the bed. Matt looked up at him and then met Jorel's eyes and they could see that they both share the sadness that has been eating at Jorel since it happened.

"He gave us a message to give to you just before he passed" Jorel said quietly and Matt looked heartbroken. "He said for us to tell you that he loved you just as much" Jorel said and tears came pouring down his face as Matt started crying. "I love you too Dilly, so much" Matt whispered and closed his eyes. Jorel moved forward and held onto Matt's hand tightly. Matt knew that they will be there for him but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had been ditched. That he is alone in the world, broken and vulnerable. He looked up to Jorel and saw that he understood. "We're here for you, just know that" Jorel muttered and Matt nodded, tears still falling freely.

"I'm so sorry" Matt said to them all and they all shook their heads. "Don't be, Matty" Danny told his best friend and Matt looked up at him and smiled sadly. "I freaked out, and you don't know how guilty I feel. I mean, come off it, they even tied me to the bed" Matt said, jerking his head towards the restraints on his left. "Well, you have a mean swing and you could have hurt yourself" Jordan said and Matt noticed the black and blue bruise on Jordan's face.

"Did I do that?" Matt asked quietly and winced when Jordan looked away and nodded, confirming it. "I'm so sorry, Jord" Matt said and hung his head in shame. "Hey, don't be, it'll fade in time" Jordan told Matt and then left to get a doctor to untie Matt.

"I always thought I should be tied to a bed in a mental ward" Matt muttered to himself and Jorel couldn't help but laugh. "Your half way there, no mental ward though" Jorel said and they both grinned at each other.

"Oh by the way, we've got ourselves a daughter, in a way" Danny said and Matt choked on thin air. "what the fuck?" Matt said and George chuckled. "Her name is Lily James, she was in desperate need of a home that doesn't hurt her, so Danny and Reese offered to take her into their home and it is the best thing that has ever happened to the poor kid, they all love her and she loves them back just as much" George explained and Matt looked up at Danny with pride.

"Fuck off, she needed us" Danny muttered, embarrassed. "Well, bless ya." Matt muttered and yawned. The tears seemed to have laid off for now and they were all glad, they couldn't stand to see each other crying. Jordan came in with the doctor following him and they all watched as the doctor freed Matt.

"Do not hesitate to call us if there is any other problem, we are here to help" The doctor and they all smiled in appreciation apart from Jorel and Danny, who just glared at the doctor until he ran off. "twat, tying my best mate up like that" Danny muttered to himself and Matt rolled his eyes. He flexed his wrists and grinned.

"Even though it wasn't for long, it feels good to be free" Matt confided and they just chuckled. "I'll bring Lily, Reese and Scar in tomorrow cause their dying to see you" Danny told his best friend and Matt nodded. "It would be great to see them again and to actually meet this Lily James. How did you even come by her?" Matt asked, confused and George sighed.

"Just after they brought you in, she overheard us talking and wanted to make sure that she heard correctly. So she came to the door and asked us, was Funny Man really dead? We nodded and she broke down in tears, bless her. I was hugging her to help calm her down and her whore of a mother showed up and started screaming at her. She dragged Lily out of the room and started to hurt her. She pushed her into the wall twice and Lily whacked her head a good one the second time. The mother got dragged off her by some security guards and we couldn't bring ourselves to let Lily out of our sights. We told her that she was going to stay with one of us and voila, that is the story of how Lily James came into our lives" George explained and found that Matt was staring at him the entire time as he listened.

"Damn, the poor thing" Matt muttered and noticed he was staring at George and quickly averted his eyes. "Yeah, she was here when you first woke up, she was the one who went to get help" Danny told his best friend and Matt looked extremely guilty. "Fuck, I didn't scare her off or anything, did i?" Matt asked quietly and he sighed in relief as they shook their heads at him. "She was just upset from seeing one of her idols struggle like that, it hurt her to see you were suffering, it hurts her when any of us is suffering, bless her" Danny told him and Matt just gawked at him. "But she hardly knows us" Matt pointed out and Danny grinned. "She has known us for the past four years, she has been listening to our tracks and it helped her. In a way, we were her salvation" Matt just smiled sadly and wished that he knew already knew her.

"When is the funeral?" Matt asked in a deadpan tone and Jorel winced. "This time next week" George answered him and Matt nodded. "I should be out by then, hopefully." Matt muttered and they all nodded in agreement.

A minion's laugh suddenly came out of nowhere and Danny blushed as he went to check his phone. "It's Reese, she needs me at home, you okay here?" Danny asked Matt and Matt nodded. "You go home, say hi to them all for and that I'm sorry for acting like that in front of Lily" Matt told him and Danny mock saluted him and then headed out of the room after telling them all good bye.

"He is such a good father and husband to those three, bless him" Jorel muttered as Danny left their aim of sight. George smiled at Jorel and pulled him in for a hug. But they both forgot to fill Matt in so Matt was just staring at them in shock when they pulled apart after George kissed Jorel on the lips.

"Oh yeah, surprise" Jorel said and chuckled when Matt rolled his eyes. "When did this happen and how?" Matt asked and George was the one who rolled his eyes this time. "The day after you were brought in, we just somehow got together" Jorel muttered, blushing and Jordan laughed. "Got together as in were snogging each others face off when me and Lily walked into the room." Jordan said and Matt laughed. "It was hot as fuck, let me tell you now" Jordan muttered and then sat down before going into details.

"I did not want to hear that" Matt said and grimaced. George just smacked the back of Jordan's head and grinned. Just then a huge yawn ripped its way out of Matt and he winced in pain as he automatically started to stretch. "That is going to take a while to get use to" Matt muttered and then looked up just in time to see George and Jordan both yawning at the same time. "Get some rest guys" Matt muttered and Jorel just smiled. "You get some rest, Matt, you need it more than the rest of us, unless you forgot about the thousand bullet holes in your back" Jorel pointed out and Matt flipped him off.

"That is a good point, how many are there?" Matt asked and then painfully shivered in disgust as he picture his back layered with a load of bullet holes. "Only about six, but they went deep" Jorel informed him and Matt nodded. "How long have I been out?" He asked next and watched as all three of them took their phones out to check the date.

"About ten days, give or take a few hours" George answered him and put his phone away. "Damn, I like my sleep" Matt muttered sarcastically but they could all see it shocked him to find out that he was under for that long.

"I need a drink" Jorel said quietly to himself and went to leave the room to get one. "Jay, no, your drinking way too much as it is" George said to him whilst grabbing his arm to prevent Jorel from leaving the room. "No I ain't, a can here and there and that's all" Jorel threw back and tried to pull away from George's grip. As Matt looked closer at Jorel, he saw that there were huge bags underneath Jorel's eyes and his skin had taken on an ill colouring.

"But it's not just a can here and there, is it, Jay. I always see you with any form of alcohol you can get your hands, it's scaring me, Jay. Please, just talk?" George begged him and Matt and Jordan just watched this exchange with sad eyes.

"I can't, there is no way to explain" Jay whispered and looked down in shame. "It doesn't hurt as much" He added and George just blinked away a few tears that were threatening to fall for his boyfriend's sake and pulled Jorel into a hug. "You were his best friend, of course it's going to hurt, but becoming an alcoholic isn't a way through it. It's a way of avoiding it when the only way is to come to terms with it" Jordan said and Jorel looked over at Matt, who was staring at Jorel with tears in his eyes.

"Jay, we will get through this together, okay?" Matt suggested quietly and Jorel nodded against George's chest. He closed his eyes and just stood in George's embrace for as long as he could until his heels started aching. A yawn ripped out of him and George chuckled softly as Jorel rubbed his eyes. George pulled Jorel over to one of the chairs in the room and sat down with him on his lap. Jordan found a blanket and covered both of them with it as Jorel started dozing off.

"Has he really been drinking that much?" Matt asked quietly, scared for Jorel, and he winced when George nodded at him. "The amount of empty bottles and cans we have at home is ridiculous, their literally covering every inch of our lounge practically, he's drinking at least 5 cans of beer a day." George informed them and both Jordan and Matt gasped. "He's passed comment earlier about having vodka for breakfast again" Jordan told George and George just closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the chair.

"I just wish I was there for him enough that he wouldn't have to resort to drinking" George muttered and they both saw as a tear fell down George's cheek and landed on Jorel's face, where it was turned upwards slightly. It brought Jorel out of the dozing as it shocked him to feel something wet on his face and he looked up to find George was silently crying and hadn't realized Jorel had woken up. "Georgie?" Jorel asked in a sleep longing tone and George looked down at him.

"I don't want to lose you, Jay, I can't" George whispered and Jorel wrapped his arms around George's neck and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm so sorry, I'll try my best, but I don't know if I can" Jorel whispered back and nobody but George understood what Jorel meant by it.

"Then I will help you with everything in my power, I promise, Jay" George told him and Jorel smiled sadly. Just then, Jorel remembered about the hipflask in his jacket pocket and he climbed off George to retrieve it from where his jacket was draped over another chair next to Matt's bed. He pulled it out and started to down what was left in it before George jumped out of his seat and rushed up to Jorel. He pulled the flask away from Jorel, causing the contents to splash out all over Jorel, and Jorel immediately went after him.

"That's mine!" Jorel snapped at him and tried to fight the flask back. Jordan saw Jorel nearly throw a punch and rushed up to hold Jorel back. "Jay!" George exclaimed as Jorel tried to rip his way out of Jordan's grip on his arms behind his back. Jorel looked up at him and met his eyes and they all saw it as logic leaked back into his thoughts. Tears started to pour down his face as he realized what he had just done.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, George, oh my god" Jorel said, pausing in between the words as sobs were breaking out of him. Jordan let go of him and Jorel just fell to the floor in a mess. George chucked the flask at Jordan, who caught it, and he joined Jorel on the floor as he pulled him in for a hug to help calm him down.

"I promised you I will help and I will, no matter how hard it is going to be" George told him and linked his pinkie finger with Jorel's. Jorel figured out what George was doing and a smile crept onto his tear stained face. "I immediately fucked up, though." Jorel said and George grimaced. "Nobody's perfect" George whispered in his ear and then looked up at Jordan.

"Can you go to ours and get rid of everything, please?" He asked Jordan and Jordan just responded with a smile and a nod as he took the keys off George, after he dug them out of his pocket, and headed out the door. "Jordan has gone to take away all the alcohol so when we go home, it will be easier to resist, okay, Jay?" George informed him and Jorel nodded. "I still can't believe I just did that" Jorel muttered to himself as he couldn't believe just how far down the alcoholic road he had gone. "It's okay, Jay, it can only get better from here" Matt said from where he was still on the bed and smiled at them when both George and Jorel looked up at him.

George managed to stand Jorel up just as Danny and his family walked into the room. "I'm so sorry but do you mind if we stay here for a while. There is a situation at home" Danny asked and Matt shook his head. "It's not as if I hate having my best friend and his family near me, of course you can stay here." Matt said and Danny smiled at him gratefully. "What happened?" George asked and then noticed that Theresa was holding a crying Lily whilst Danny held on to Scarlet who was looking scared and was holding on to Danny tightly, with her small arms wrapped around his neck.

"Lily's mother came around and started banging on the door shouting a load of stuff which I'm not going to repeat, that was why Reese texted me earlier. She started to threaten them when I got there and I went in through the back just as Reese called the cops. She heard the sirens and ran. But we're kinda paranoid and are waiting for the cops to find her before we go back." Danny informed them and Jorel and George both had to work to hold back the vicious swearing that was going through their minds. Jorel just looked over at Lily and opened his arms for a hug. Lily didn't hesitate in running into his arms but quickly backed away terrified.

"Lily? What's the matter?" Danny asked her as he saw her looking terrified at Jorel. "He smells like her, he's been near her" Lily whispered and ran out of the room. Theresa immediately took off after her, calling for her to come back.

"What does she mean?" Jorel asked and looked over at Danny who was glaring at him, his muscles had clenched up and he looked ready to do anything. "I swear, I haven't been near her or even seen her" Jorel said, defending himself and George stepped in front of Jorel as he saw that Danny wasn't backing down. The only thing that calmed Danny down was Scarlet placing her small delicate hands on her fathers face. He blinked rapidly before looking down at his daughter.

"It's okay, Scar" Danny said quietly and placed his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. "If you haven't been near her, then how do you smell like her?" Danny asked and then George gasped as he figured it out. "Was her mother an alcoholic?" George asked and Jorel winced when he realized what George was getting at.

"Yeah, she was completely wasted even when she was banging on our door" Danny confirmed and George nodded. "That's how, it's the alcohol smell" He said and Danny just looked confused. "But how, Jay ain't an alcoholic, is he?" Danny asked and Jorel just looked away. "Goddammit, Jay. I'm so sorry, I didn't know" Danny apologized once he figured it out and Jorel just kept looking away in shame. "We're helping him get through it, don't worry" George said and Danny nodded.

"If there is anyway we can help, just give us a call and we will do our best. I'm so sorry, Jay, I should have thought about it first, before taking it out on you" Danny said and Jorel looked over to him. "It's okay, it's my own pathetic fault if anything" Jorel said and turned to look out the window.

"Jay, it's not your fault you found a way to mute the pain, it happens more than we would like to admit, least your accepting the help" Danny said and went up to Jorel and pulled him in for a hug.

"She's right though, you do stink" He said as he pulled away and Scarlet pinched her nose. "Some got spilt on me before as I tried to fight to hold on to my hipflask" Jorel admitted and laughed when Scarlet smiled at him.

"She is so cute" Jorel muttered and Danny nodded. "George, can you hold Scarlet whilst I go find Reese and Lily and explain everything" Danny asked him and George nodded. Danny handed over Scarlet and left the room in search of the rest of his family.

"Hey, Jay, I've got some spare shirts under the bed you can borrow if you want, Jordan brought some over for me today" Matt told him and Jorel nodded. "Thanks" Jorel said and went to retrieve one. He then quickly changed shirts and then chucked the other in the bin. George looked over at him in confusion and Jorel just chuckled.

"It had a big rip in it anyway" Jorel explained and George nodded in understanding. He then sat down and played with Scarlet as Jorel and Matt watched and laughed when Scarlet did something cute and funny. After a few minutes, Danny came in dragging Lily behind him with Theresa following them.

"I'm so sorry, Jorel. I shouldn't have ran off like that, it was pathetic behaviour" Lily said and looked down in shame. They could all see that there were tear stains still on her cheeks but she wasn't currently crying. "Lily, it wasn't pathetic, stop beating yourself up like this, if I were in your position, I would have most likely screamed at him and started attacking. It's perfectly alright" Theresa said and wrapped her arms around Lily, who leaned into the hug and closed her eyes. After a while, Lily pulled back and looked over at Jorel. Jorel opened his arms up for another hug and this time she smiled and hugged him back.

Just then she realized that Matt had no idea who she was. As she looked over at him, she saw that he was staring right at her and she smiled nervously. "So you're this Lily that I have heard so little and yet so much about" Matt said and she laughed at the messed up logic. "Yup" She said and walked up to the edge of the bed. "And I am Matt, you can call me what you want, but Matt is cool" He told her and she smiled. "I like Matt, it's short and simple, and does it's job" She said and they both laughed together. Matt opened his arms up for a hug off her and she immediately obliged as she could see that it was hurting him to hold his arms open like that.

"Your safe with us, don't worry" He muttered into her ear and she smiled sadly. She pulled away and looked over at her new family. "I'm so sorry she found you out, I understand if you can't even stand the sight of me now." Lily said and Danny and Theresa both gasped. "Lily, we would never think that, you're stuck with us and you have made our family whole. You're my best friend, my sister and my daughter, I ain't ever letting you go now" Theresa said and walked up to her and placed her hand on Lily's face. Lily smiled and leaned into the touch just as Danny picked Scarlet up from where she was reaching out for him on George's lap.

"Lily going?" Scarlet asked her Dad in her small voice and Danny shook his head. "No, Lily isn't going" He told her and Scarlet let out a giggle and a small yay and reached out for Lily. Lily laughed and went to take her from Danny's arms. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Scar" Lily told her and started poking her where it tickled. Scarlet started giggling and soon they were all laughing at the sight of both of them laughing and playing. After a while they calmed down and Lily sat down in one seat with a sleeping Scarlet in her arms and Jorel was watching them both from where he was cuddled up to George in another chair.

"By the way, Lily, me and Reese have been doing some thinking. Or shall I say, Reese has been doing some thinking and I've been watching tumbleweeds" Danny started and they all laughed at him. "What Danny is trying to say is, what do you think about officially becoming a part of our family?" Theresa asked Lily and Lily just gasped and stared wide eyed at the two of them. "Really?" Lily asked in a small voice that just about contained the happiness.

"Yup, you're mother was screaming about how she disowned you and we called our lawyer and found out it was true, your no longer hers. So we wanted to ask you how felt about us adopting you as our daughter" Danny explained and Lily couldn't hold back that huge grin spreading from one ear to the other. "Oh my god, I would love that" Lily whispered and tears started falling down her face in happiness. "We thought you might" Danny said and laughed as Theresa was grinning just as much as Lily. They both loved seeing Lily and Scarlet happy and this made their day.

"Awe now that is cute" Jorel said quietly as Theresa went to hug Lily awkwardly whilst not disturbing Scarlet. Danny just grinned and nodded in agreement as Theresa pulled back from the hug and backed up into Danny's arms.

Jordan walked back into the room and chucked George's keys back over to him after a nod to show that his task was complete and George just smiled over at him appreciatively as Jorel started dozing off. "God, I'm so tired" Jorel complained and rubbed the fatigue from his eyes. "Then go sleep, Jay" George suggested quietly but Jorel just shook his head. "I can't, I need a drink" Jorel murmured and stood up.

"I need to get out of here, I can smell the stuff still" Jorel muttered and hastily walked out of the room. "We'll come see you tomorrow, Matt, get some rest" George threw out as he went to follow Jorel. George found Jorel leaning against his car as he waited for him. "I'm so sorry, George" Jorel muttered and couldn't stop shaking. George was confused by this as it wasn't that cold out but then put it down to the fact that Jorel's body is just craving the drinks that it has gotten use to.

"Don't worry about it, Jay, let's just go home and relax" George suggested but Jorel shook his head. "Can we not go back home just yet, please, George? I'm scared it's going to smell of the stuff and I just, just..." Jorel broke off and turned away in shame and started scratching his arms nervously. George put his hands on Jorel's shoulders and turned him around to face him.

"Jay, it's going to be alright, we can go for a meal and then see a movie or something. And then maybe afterwards, we can go buy a truckload of air fresheners, how about that?" George asked and grinned when he got a chuckle out of his boyfriend. George caught Jorel's hands in his and held them as he waited for Jorel to stop being so nervous. "You will get through this, jay, trust me" George said and Jorel looked up at him and met his eyes. Jorel nodded and they just stood like that for a while, not feeling in the mood to move just yet but to stay there staring into each other's eyes as they both found their tranquillity in each other.

A car horn blared from a few cars down and they both jumped a mile and automatically started to panic in case it was the gang that had taken their best friend away, but when they looked over to the culprit of the horn, they did not expect to find Lily's mother. She was glaring right at them and they both quickly looked away from the heated glare.

"Let's head out of here" George muttered and opened the door for Jorel to climb in to the impala. He shut the door once Jorel was in safely and then headed round to the drivers door and opened it. Just as he was about to climb in, a gun shot rang out and George fell down to the ground clutch the top of his right arm in agony.

"George!" Jorel screamed and climbed over to the driver's seat. He leant through the open door and found George trying to stand up whilst clutching his arm. He climbed out of the car but used the door as a shield just in case the mother were to fire again and helped George into the car. "Okay, it went straight through and avoided any disastrous damage thankfully, we just need to get you from here to those doors over there" Jorel muttered and tried to figure out how this was going to work out. "Jay, don't worry about it will be fine, let's just get out of here" George muttered, his voice strained as the pain was getting to him.

"George, please? We're not leaving this place until we get your arm fixed. The staff probably heard the gunshot and are calling the cops as we speak, we just need to wait or risk it" Jorel said and looked up as he heard Lily scream. He saw the mother with the magnum in her hand and Lily was standing right in front of her, with the gun trained on her. "Shit, what is she doing?" Jorel muttered to himself and went to the front of the car.

"You pathetic waste of egg, you don't know how much I regret ever giving birth to you. The only thing that stopped me from throwing you out in the very beginning was the money I got through you, your no good for anything" Jorel heard the mother say cruelly to Lily and saw as Lily shook her head.

"I don't care anymore, I'm no longer your bank, I'm no longer yours in general. Stop shooting at my friends and just turn yourself in for god sakes" Lily said, even to Jorel's ears, from where he was at the car, she sounded close on the verge of losing her cool. Having a gun trained on her was eating at her confidence quickly.

Just then, Danny rushed out of the hospital and stopped once he found his soon to be daughter. "Lily!" He shouted and ran towards her but froze as the mother threatened to pull the trigger. Lily looked over at Danny and he just stared at her, not knowing what to do. He then looked over to Jorel and saw George in the car with pouring down his arm and his left hand that was still clutching the wound.

Jorel went back to George and helped him out of the car and they both walked around the side of the car, crouching low to stay out of firing range, with George leaning heavily on Jorel as his energy was draining out of him along with the blood that was pouring out of the wound. Danny slowly walked over to them and acted as their shield as Jorel quickly marched George over to the entrance of the hospital near them and the mother just focused on Lily.

"You owe me so much, I expect money from you, seeing as how I'm no longer getting your money anyway" The mother told her and Lily couldn't help but wrinkle her nose as the mother breathed in her face. "You ain't getting a nickel from me, all you'll ever get from me is possibly a breath mint" Lily threw back, her nerves giving her an attitude she didn't know she had.

Jorel rushed George in and immediately went to seek some help with George still leaning on him heavily. As Lily and Danny looked up, they could see a load of people looking down at them through practically every window facing their direction and they couldn't help but cringe.

"Lily, come away from her" Danny said and the mother just glared at him. "She ain't going anywhere unless I get money" The mother shouted at him and grabbed Lily by the arm and turned her around so that she was facing Danny. "Are you the one who is stealing her away from me? Well?!" The mother asked and Danny shook his head. The mother just laughed and put the gun to Lily's head and Lily couldn't hold back the fear anymore. Tears started leaking down her face and she just stared at Danny until he looked at her.

"I'm going to get you out of this, okay Lily?" Danny asked, trying to reassure her and she just smiled weakly and nodded. Just then they heard sirens and Jordan came out of the building and they all saw it as the mother started to panic. Her hand started to shake, the gun shaking with it, and sweat broke out on her forehead.

As the mother started to twitch and look around her, Danny started mouthing words to Lily and Jordan was slowly walking towards them, he bent down to pick up the jacket that Lily had dropped in her haste before and continued going forward. Danny motioned for Jordan to halt and nodded at Lily. Lily then gulped and grabbed her mothers hand and pointed it upwards towards the sky. She then twisted the gun out of her mother's hand and backed away with it pointing at the mother. Her hand was shaking badly and she didn't stop backing up until Danny put his hand on her shoulder.

Just then the cops came into the car park with their sirens blaring and Lily threw the gun on the ground and Danny pulled her in for a hug. "Don't worry, it will be alright, it'll be alright" Danny muttered as she started to sob as the adrenaline started to leave her. "She was going to shoot me" Lily whispered and buried her face in Danny's chest as the cops swarmed by them and circle the mother who was busy swearing viciously at Lily and her soon to be father. Jordan rushed up to them and pulled them both in for a hug and the cops pulled each of them aside and started to take statements from them. A couple of cops went in to the hospital to inform the consultants of the situation and to take statements from George and Jorel who were busy in on of the cubicles, getting George's shoulder fixed.

Soon they were finished with Jordan, Danny and Lily and they were allowed to head back up to where the rest of their family were waiting. As soon as they walked into Matt's room, Theresa stood up with Scarlet in her arms and pulled Danny in for a hug and then Lily. "Oh my god, I was so scared, I thought you both had gotten hurt or worse" Theresa muttered and handed Scarlet over to Danny and pulled Lily in for another hug as Lily was still shaking in fear. Jordan went behind the door and hung up Jorel's jacket which he had forgotten that he was carrying and walked back over to the others.

"Don't worry, it's all going to be just fine now, the cops have that messed up cow now and the only one who was injured was George but he's getting help. The cow shot him in the shoulder, but the only thing that will be seriously damaged is his ego." Danny told his wife and Matt, who was looking over them all worriedly.

Danny sat down with Scarlet on his lap and they started playing whilst Jordan and Theresa got Lily to sit down and worked to help her calm down. "She's gone now, locked up, this is the last time any of us are ever going to see her for a long time" Jordan muttered and Lily just nodded whilst staring off into space.

"What did that cow do to her?" Matt asked as it scared him how terrified Lily still is. "She held a gun to Lily's head and threatened to pull the trigger unless she got money or something, I don't know what she said to be honest, I was to be trying think how I was going to get our daughter out of here" Danny muttered and just stared into space whilst Scarlet played with his phone.

"Danny, she isn't in danger any more, you did it, you got her out of there" Jordan said as he looked over to Danny and saw he was trying to process everything that had happened but was still trapped in the memory of seeing Lily held at gunpoint. "How did I though?" Danny whispered and Scarlet looked up and called for her father's attention. He looked down at her and smiled and empty smile whilst he opened the phone up for her again.

"You told her how to take the gun off her, you taught Lily how to defend herself" Jordan said and Lily looked up at the mention of her name. She looked over Danny and saw him struggle. She stood up and watched as Theresa took Scarlet off Danny's lap and took the phone off her and put it in her pocket and then Lily went up to him and got his attention.

"You saved me, I didn't know what I was doing but you came and you made everything right, thank you so much Dad" Lily said and blushed. Danny looked up at her and hearing her call him Dad made him snap out of it and he pulled her down on top of him for a hug. Theresa and Jordan laughed as Lily squealed but happily hugged Danny back just as tightly.

"Thank you for accepting me as your father, Lily, it is amazing" Danny muttered and Lily just grinned and rested her head on Danny's chest as a yawn ripped out of her. "It's just the adrenaline leaving you, go sleep Lily, it'll be alright now" Danny told her quietly and she just responded by closing her eyes and falling asleep in Danny's arms.

"I love how she has accepted us as her family already" Theresa said quietly and Danny looked up to her to find that she had managed to put Scarlet asleep. "How do you always manage to do that but whenever I hold her, she just wants to play?" Danny asked, amazed and Theresa just chuckled. "You wear her out and I put her on charge" Theresa said and Danny just laughed. "Sounds about right" He said back and looked over at Matt to find that he had fallen asleep.

Jordan left the room to go check on Jorel and George and Theresa just sat down on a chair and held Scarlet as she slept with her mouth slightly parted and her head tilted up slightly so that she is facing her mother. "I love you guys, never forget this" Danny said quietly and Theresa's head snapped up and she looked over at Danny in concern.

"As we love you, but Danny, we already knew this, are you okay?" Theresa asked and Danny chuckled at how Theresa was always able to point out if there was something wrong with him. "I'm just being stupid, ignore me" Danny muttered quietly and rested his head against the back of the chair. "Danny, we tell each other everything, please don't block me out now?" Theresa begged him and Danny just smiled sadly as he looked over to her. "It's just everything that has happened might not be the end of it, what if something else was to happen and one of us died like Dilly. I can't take anymore, Reese I really can't, it's scaring me" Danny said, whispering the last part as a few teas started to fall down his face.

"Danny, nothing else is going to happen, the bitch has been locked up by now hopefully and I doubt that gang is going to come back for seconds as everyone knows they never return to same group of people as it's too risky. Everything is going to be fine from now on, do you hear me Danny?" Theresa asked and Danny nodded and wiped his tears away. He saw Theresa had a few tears as well and they both know that they share the fear. "As long as we all stick together" Danny muttered and Theresa smiled and then yawned.

"Go sleep, Reese, I'll wake you if needs be" Danny said and Theresa just nodded and leaned back against the chair and fell asleep with Scarlet resting on top of her. Danny just watched his family sleep and soon fatigue took over him too and he fell asleep to the sounds of four people breathing evenly.

Jordan walked in to the room an hour later with Jorel and George following him and all three of them grinned as they found themselves walking into a room full of sleeping people. "Bless them" Jorel whispered and stayed near George as he went to sit in the seat next to Matt's bed whilst working hard to avoid knocking the stitches on his arm. Jordan sat down in remaining seat, leaving Jorel having to go find another one.

He came back into the room carrying on and then placed it near George's chair and sat down on it and relaxed. "I don't get one thing" Jorel said out loud and George chuckled. "Just one thing, damn you're way ahead of me" George said and Jorel grinned at him. "I mean, why was Lily outside in the first place?" Jorel asked and Jordan looked up. "You had forgotten your jacket so she was taking it out to you, I picked it up for her after she dropped it" Jordan said and motioned over to the back of the door where Jorel's jacket was hanging.

"Oh shit, it was my fault she was out there in the first place, if I hadn't of left my jacket then... fuck" Jorel exclaimed quietly and he couldn't stand to be the cause of such a thing. "Jay, it wasn't your fault, nobody knew that the bitch was going to be out there" George said and put his arm on Jorel's, but winced as he stretched the stitches. Jorel looked up at him and George saw the despair in his eyes. "I just keep fucking up" Jorel muttered and buried his face in his hands.

George carefully climbed out of his seat and knelt before Jorel and waited until he lifted his face from his hands. "Jay, your not fucking up, sure you have made a few mistakes but so have we all, none of this is your fault though, it's none of ours except god's for giving us this path to follow" George told him and Jorel listened to him but still couldn't ignore the self-hatred and George knew this.

"One day you will see the good in you that I see, Jay, and you will see that everything that happens may seem huge right now but is actually part of a bigger picture that we will only see when it's too late, it can be either good or bad but in the end, as long as we have each other, we can get through anything" George told him and Jorel gasped at the wisdom of his boyfriend.

"But what if we're too scared to see the bigger picture?" Jorel asked quietly and George just shook his head. "Maybe we won't, maybe it'll stay hidden forever or maybe only a few people have the ability to see it, but either way I am here for you, Jay" George said and Jorel smiled, his eyes glistening. He leaned forward and pulled George into a hug, which George happily returned. "Thank you" Jorel whispered and George just smiled happily, "I will always try to be here for you as well, George" He added and George nodded. "I know, Jay, I know" They just stayed like that for a while until the pain in George's arm started to get to him so he pulled away from the hug and stood up.

Jorel stood up as well, he pushed George back to his own seat gently and made him sit down. As George yawned, Jorel went off to find a nurse to see if he could have a few blankets as it's starting to get cold and he came back with a few in his arms. He handing three to Jordan and placed on over George. He then sat down himself and covered himself with the blanket before yawning. They both watched as Jordan placed a blanket on Theresa and Scarlet first and then Danny and Lily. All three quietly chuckled as both Lily and Scarlet cuddled up to their parents in their sleep and then Theresa and Danny both tightened their hold on their daughters.

"What a cute family, their all just alike and suit each other perfectly" Jorel said and George and Jordan nodded in agreement. Jordan sat down with the last blanket and quickly fell asleep under it as fatigue took over him.

"You can see this is all doing something to Jord, he hasn't pulled a joke in ages, when he is always trying to crack us up" George passed comment and Jorel nodded whilst he looked over at the now sleeping Jordan. "I hope he finds his humour again soon" Jorel said in reply and George just sighed. A yawn ripped out of him and soon they both also fell asleep amidst six other sleeping people and they all slept the night away.


	37. Till death do us part, part 3... JD x J3T

When they woke up in the morning, they all felt hugely better than they had in a while after they had actually had a decent nights rest for once and the only two who they were waiting on to wake up was Danny and Lily.

"Theresa, you don't know how sorry I am that the reason Lily was out there in the first place was because of my jacket" Jorel told Theresa as she stood up to take Scarlet to the toilets. "Jay, it wasn't your fault, don't beat yourself up about it, everyone made it out of there with minimal damage, it's alright" Theresa told him and thought about how he and Lily both had the self-doubting issues. Jorel looked away in shame and Theresa sighed.

"I'm just going to take Scarlet to the toilets, I'll be back in a bit" Theresa told them and George nodded to show that he heard her even though his eyes where still shut. "I'll tell Danny if he were to wake up and freak" Matt told her and Theresa smiled at him before heading out the door with Scarlet holding her hand.

"God that was the best sleep I have had in ages" Jorel muttered to himself and stood up to stretch. George just lazily watched him and grinned when Jorel saw he was watching and blushed. "You are seriously gorgeous, don't ever doubt it" George said quietly and Jorel just shook his head. "I'll be back in a bit" Jorel told him and George nodded and watched as he left the room, worried because Jorel was slightly twitching.

As they waited for Theresa, Scarlet and Jorel to come back, Danny woke up after ten minutes and practically shat himself when he found Theresa and Scarlet were missing. "Calm down Danny, they've only gone to the toilets" Matt told his best friend when he noticed that Danny had woken up and was looking around in panic. They all watched as Matt's words sunk into Danny's brain and he calmed down once he realized they were safe.

"Sorry, guess I'm kinda paranoid" Danny muttered and closed his eyes again whilst he leaned back against the chair. "Don't worry, we understand" George told him and laughed when Danny only responded with a thumbs-up and wrapped his arm around Lily again. Theresa and Scarlet walked in then and Scarlet smiled when she saw that her Dad was awake, just about.

"Morning, my two lovely ladies, and how are we feeling today?" Danny asked them and Scarlet giggled and just asked her mom pick her up. "We're feeling good, you?" Theresa asked back and Danny once again just gave the thumbs-up. "Lazy sod" Theresa muttered and they all laughed when Danny nodded. "My middle name" Danny breathed out lightly and then fell asleep again.

"Bless them" George said quietly as he watched over Danny and Lily, sleeping and both completely oblivious to what is going on around them. He then looked around for Jorel and found that he hadn't come back yet. "Hey, Reese, you didn't see Jay at all, did ya?" George asked and Theresa nodded.

"I saw him walking out of the hospital in a rush, why?" Theresa asked and George just cursed. He climbed out of his seat and then winced when he stretched his arm. "Jordan, can you come with me, please?" George asked and Jordan nodded and hastily stood up and followed a panicked George out of the room.

"George, talk to me, what's the matter?" Jordan asked for the second time as they quickly walked down the stairs as George had given up on the elevator as it was taking too long. "I think Jorel has gone to buy some more booze" George told him and looked over at Jordan. Jordan could see that George was starting to hate himself again as he didn't realize what was taking Jorel so long until now.

"Don't worry, we'll find him and we'll help him" Jordan told him calmly and then they were walking out of the hospital, twitching in case someone else wanted to shoot at them, and tried to figure out where Jorel would have.

"Look, there's a store right across the road, I can practically promise you he went in there first and is still probably around here somewhere" Jordan told him and George nodded to show that he agreed with Jordan's logic. "Let's look inside first and then look around for somewhere he would have gone to hide afterwards if he ain't inside" George suggested and Jordan nodded and they both headed off to the store.

As soon as they walked in to the store, they headed straight over to the liquor area and found a few empty spaces on the shelves but no Jorel so they headed back out. "Let's split up, you go that way" George said and pointed to the left side of the street and then turned down his side and immediately started to search for spot which Jorel would hide in.

He had just completed ten minutes of searching for his boyfriend when he heard Jordan shouting for him. He rushed over to where he thought he heard Jordan's voice and found him standing in front of a drunken Jorel, leaning heavily against a tree stub, whilst smiling at them with tears in his eyes. There were empty bottles and cans all around him and the area just stank like booze.

"Oh, Jay, what are you doing to yourself?" George asked under his breath as he crouch in front of his boyfriend. Jorel turned away from him quickly and then started to puke practically the entire contents of his stomach out. "He drank all of this in under thirty minutes, for fuck sakes" Jordan passed comment as he started to pick up the cans and bottles as George helped Jorel.

"I need to get him home, can you drive?" George asked Jordan and he just sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, but your cleaning up the sick if he spews in my car" Jordan said and George just nodded as it's a fair deal.

Jordan left them alone for a little while to go take the trash to the closest trash can he can find and George just stayed with Jorel as his stomach calmed down after while. "Do you know..." Jorel started but then broke off giggling. "That you are wa...yy too good for a fuck-up like m...me?" He finished, dragging out the 'way' and 'me', and leaned heavily against George as he stood them both up. "It's a pretty world, it's a pretty George but it's a fucking ugly jay and he should die" Jorel started to sing to himself and then broke off as his left foot slipped on some grass and he fell to the ground as George couldn't hold his weight up at the same time as keeping his own balance. He felt it as his arm threatened to rip open again as he struggled to hold on to Jorel but failed.

Jorel just lay on the ground and looked up into the sky and started to sing the same few words that he had just come up with. "Jay, please stop doing this to yourself?" George begged him as he hated seeing his boyfriend in such a state. Just then Jordan came back with a metal bucket in his arm. "I bought this so Jay could go sick as much as he wants and it's got less chance of ruining my car" Jordan told George and then stopped to listen to what Jorel was singing. "Fucking hell, he's fucking wasted and all it's doing is bringing his inside thoughts outside" Jordan said and George nodded. "Can you carry him? I tried to help him by letting him lean heavily on me but he can't even walk" George asked Jordan and all Jordan responded with was handing over the bucket to George before picking up Jorel in his arms. "And it's pretty Jordan too, but still a fucking ugly Jay." Jorel added once he realized Jordan was there, let alone being the one who is carrying him.

"Jay, please be quiet, I'm allergic to bullshit" Jordan muttered under his breath as he made his way back to his car in the hospital parking lot. George followed behind them two and texted the guys back in the hospital that their taking Jorel home. They soon texted back saying that hopefully Jorel would come out of this, and he just put his phone back in his pocket and opened the door for Jordan to put Jorel down on the back seats.

Jorel had passed out half way to the car so George hastily climbed in and let Jorel sleep on him, braced up so if he was to go sick then George would be there to make sure it goes in the bucket and that he doesn't drown on his own vomit.

Jordan sped back to George's place and helped George drag the unconscious Jorel out of the back of the car and into the house. The place still smelt like booze and Jordan immediately offered to go buy some seriously strong air fresheners because the scent of booze wouldn't be easy on an early recovering alcoholic like Jorel. Jordan helped George take Jorel upstairs to their room and then left as George started to change Jorel out of the clothes he was in which where all covered in mud and alcohol. He then put him into bed and just sat at the end of the bed as he watched over Jorel as he slept.

Just before Jordan had left, he had gone around the house and opened all the windows to try and air the place a bit. "I will get you through this, I promise Jay" George said to the sleeping man under the duvets and noticed that Jorel was sweating quite a bit, even in his sleep. George stood up and went to the bathroom to get a face cloth and some cold water to see if he can help Jorel out a bit in that way. He took the wet cloth back to the bedroom and placed it on Jorel's forehead. Jorel made a discontent sound in the back of his throat but other than that didn't respond or wake up. He left it there to work its magic and sat back as a yawn ripped its way out of him. He went to stretch but remembered about his stitches and decided against it. He climbed into bed next to Jorel and just fell asleep holding him protectively.

When George woke up two hours later, he found that Jorel had already woken up and had gone to brush his teeth. He could hear Jorel talking to himself in the bathroom and sighed. "Way to go, you even pissed George off probably, you fucking alcoholic" Jorel said to himself viciously and George climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Jay, you didn't piss me off, if anyone did it was me because I weren't there for you when you needed me, stop doing this to yourself" George said and went to spoon him. "George please don't say that, you shouldn't be able to piss anyone off, your too perfect" Jorel muttered and then rinsed his face with cold water. George just sighed and shook his head as he went to grab the now-dry face cloth and dried Jorel's face for him.

George then threw the cloth into the corner of the room and kissed Jorel squarely on the lips. Jorel immediately kissed back and pulled George against him as he leaned against the sink. The taste of mint was prominent at first but soon faded as the kiss went on and deepened. Their tongues met and ran along each others as they fought for dominance. George lifted Jorel up so that he was sitting on the sink and Jorel wrapped his legs around George's waist. He wrapped his arms around George's neck and George just ran his hands up and down Jorel's back and nothing could pull them apart in any sense right now.

George decided to carry Jorel out of the bathroom and take him downstairs so that they could get some coffee and so he did exactly that. As he headed downstairs with Jorel's legs and arms still wrapped around him, they couldn't stay apart and so they ended up stopping in the lounge and falling onto the couch before continuing in their make out session.

At one point Jorel breathed in and gasped when he felt a huge craving for some beer and practically started weeping as he tried hold it in. "Jay, what's the matter?" George asked from underneath Jorel as he noticed the change in Jorel's behaviour. "I can smell it, George, it's so strong and nice" Jorel whispered and George sat up with Jorel cradled in his arms.

"Don't worry, Jay, it's just the smell, just try and focus on something else, it'll help" George said as Jorel pressed his face against George's chest so that he was all that Jorel could smell if he were to breathe. "Holding you're breathe isn't going to help, Jorel" George told him and sighed in relief as Jorel started breathing again. Just then Jordan let himself into their home and found them on the couch.

"I've got some air fresheners, strong ones, which I'll put up for you now" Jordan told them as he saw how much Jorel was struggling. Jorel couldn't believe how much they wanted to help him. "Thank you, Jordan, so much" George said and Jordan just nodded awkwardly as he went off to do what he said. "Now let's go get you that coffee" George said quietly to Jorel and Jorel just nodded against George's chest.

Just as Jorel was about to climb off his boyfriend, George stood up with him in his arms and carried him through to the kitchen. "Hey, Jordan! Do you want a coffee?" He shouted to wherever it is that Jordan has disappeared to. "Please!" They heard in response and George just nodded to himself and made the coffees whilst Jorel sat by the table in the middle of the room and watched.

It took about ten minutes for Jordan to figure out where are the best places to put the air fresheners and to do it and once he was finished, he joined the other two in the kitchen and enjoyed his coffee. "Why are you both trying to help me? It's not like I'm worth all this trouble" Jorel whispered into his cup as he drained the last of it.

"Jay, your my older brother, of course I'm going to help you as much as possible, it's what family does, and yes you are worth it, your hurting therefore you found a way to dull it. It's just not the best solution out there, that's all" Jordan told him and tears came to Jorel's eyes when Jordan called him a part of his family. "What is it that we say in Been To Hell, the Undead are your family, and it's true and we all want to help you, it hurts us to see you like this, Jorel. Do you know what you were singing earlier before you passed out?" Jordan asked him and Jorel blushed and shook his head.

"You kept saying, it's a pretty George, it's a pretty Jordan but it's..." George started but couldn't make himself finish because he wouldn't ever be caught dead saying those words. "It's a fucking ugly Jay and he should die, Jay, you kept singing this over and over until you passed out" Jordan finished for George and Jorel just threw his head down on his arms on the table.

"Well maybe you should take what I said and believe it and start avoiding me before I ruin something else or get somebody else nearly killed" Jorel told them, his voice muffled by his arms and the table. "Jay, it's not true, please stop doing this to yourself" George said and Jorel looked up at the hurt in his boyfriends voice. There were tears in his eyes and he turned his face just as Jorel looked up. Jorel put his hand on George's and used his other hand to turn George's face towards him. He stroked George's cheek with his thumb and George could help but close his eyes and lean into the touch.

"I'm so sorry, George, but I can't help it, I can't see myself the way that you do, I have even reduced you to tears but I just don't know anymore" Jorel whispered and George nodded against Jorel's hand to show that he understands as much as he could. Just then, Jordan's phone went off and he pulled it out to see what's going on.

"It's just the guys at the hospital, checking up, Lily and Danny have fully woken up now and they are all worried about you Jorel" Jordan told him as he read his messages. "Also, Matt will be released within the next two days hopefully" Jordan added as Danny texted him again. He texted them all whilst Jorel sighed in relief and pulled George in for a hug they both needed. Neither of them were the type to rely on people and comfort but they have come to needing each other quite a bit.

"Right, I'm starving and I'm thinking about heading back to the hospital, are you coming?" Jordan asked as he stood up. It was George who responded by shaking his head. "We have a date that has been delayed and is in serious need of being followed through" George told Jordan whilst looking right at Jorel and watched as excitement became the most prominent feature on Jorel's face.

Jordan just laughed and headed off after saying goodbye to them and they just sat there holding on to each other for a while as neither of them were in the mood for moving just yet. "I've decided to change the plan a bit, instead of going to the movies, we could come back here and watch some films on the big screen. But before that, we are going to the fair which has come back for this year and then I'm going to take you to the best place LA has to offer for a meal." George told Jorel quietly and rested his forehead against Jorel's. They both had their eyes closed but George could feel it when Jorel started grinning like an idiot.

"What do you think about that? Do you like it?" George asked and then chuckled and when Jorel lightly shook his head against where it was resting on George's. "Love it?" He asked and this time Jorel just responded by pressing his lips against George's. The chairs couldn't contain them and they both ended up on the floor with Jorel on top of George. "I'll take that as a yes then" George muttered as they were both trying to catch their breath once Jorel pulled away slightly.

"Since when did you turn into such a romantic person?" Jorel asked George in between kisses as he started to kiss a trail along George's jaw line. "I don't know, I think your changing me into a better man, Jay" George told him honestly and Jorel couldn't help but smile widely. George took a while to just stare at Jorel's smile because he doesn't often get to see it much because Jorel has always been depressed and it tended to get to him quite a bit but when it does happen, it makes George's toes curl.

"Then we should head out soon then" George said and Jorel just grinned. "It can wait" He muttered and then leant down before pressing his lips against George's again. George ran his hands through Jorel's hair before running them down his back and over his butt. Jorel moaned into George's mouth and caught George's hair in a tight grip in one hand and ran the other one down his chest. They both moaned together as George pressed Jorel against him and their cocks rubbed against each others. Just then Jorel's phone started ringing and he sighed in annoyance as he went to answer it.

"Just leave it" George muttered but just growled when Jorel continued to answer the phone. "Yo, whassup?" He asked whoever was on the line and it turned out to be Danny.

"You have left your jacket here again, Jay" Danny told him and Jorel threw his hands up in the air. "Oh my fucking god, why do I keep doing that? It's even nearly gotten someone killed for fuck sakes" He exclaimed in anger at himself and went to throw his phone in a fit of anger but George caught his arm before he could. "Jay, it's just a jacket I can bring it over later for ya" Danny told them over the phone and Jorel just handed the phone to George before storming off in shame.

"I'm sorry, he's still feeling guilty about last night, he'll be fine, don't worry about it. We'll pick the jacket up when we come visit Matt before he's released" George told Danny and Danny just sighed. "Cool, it'll be behind the door where it still is, tell him no one blames him please? I hate how he is always blaming himself." Danny asked George and George just grunted in agreement. "Is it true, did he really drink that much this morning?" Danny asked him and George sighed.

"Yeah, completely wasted and I can't believe I weren't there for him like I should have been" George said and Danny was quick to reply. "Mate, you took a bullet to the arm just because you made sure he was safe first. You're there for him plenty and we all know this is going to be hard but with you there, it'll be fine. Just stay strong" Danny added at the end and George could practically hear mental cringe. "I can't believe I just said that, did you want an extra order of cheese or what?" Danny asked sarcastically and then chuckled with George. "Right I better go now, Scarlet is giving the evil glares as I have been talking to you instead of playing with her. It's so cute" Danny said and George chuckled as he heard Scarlet tell Danny that it's not cute, she wants to play.

"Alright, see ya Danny" George said and hung up after Danny replied and then went in search of his distressed boyfriend. "Jay! Where you hiding?" George shouted and Jorel shouted back, "Not in the bedroom!" George just chuckled and headed up to where Jorel isn't presumably hiding and found him sitting on their bed clutching his head.

"Hangover?" George queried and Jorel nodded. "Come on, let's get you some painkillers and then let's head off to the fair as I promised you earlier" George said and grabbed hold of one of Jorel's hands before pulling him up to his feet. "Just an ice slush would be great right now to be honest" Jorel said to himself as he reluctantly followed George out of the room.

"An ice slush?" George asked, not sure if he heard right. "Yeah, their pretty good hangover cures" Jorel admitted and George just rolled his eyes as he left Jorel in the lounge top get him some painkillers and a drink. As he walked back into the lounge, he found Jorel lying on the couch with his arms thrown over his head.

"Jay, I got the painkillers" George said quietly as he kneeled next to Jorel and chair. Jorel moved one of his arms from his face, from where it was covering his eyes, and looked at George with one eye still closed. George held up the painkillers and drink so that it's in Jorel's line of sight and Jorel just sighed and sat up. "Thanks" He told George once he was handed the stuff. George watched as Jorel took the painkillers and washed it down with the water and handed the glass back to George after downing the rest of the drink.

George took the glass back to the kitchen as Jorel went to get ready for their date and he started feeling excited as he hasn't had many dates with George before as they have been too worried about Matt or too distressed or depressed about Dylan's passing.

"Right, you ready Jay?" George asked him as he put his bastard snapback on. Jorel nodded over to George after looking in the mirror, checking his style and saw just how much he looked like crap. "Don't worry about it Jay, you look great, just a bit pale and ill right now but that will fade, I promise" George said as Jorel kept twitching back to the mirror and frowning at what he saw every time.

"I ain't ever gonna look great and I know it, I just wish I did sometimes, oh well, let's head off" Jorel said and George sighed and went to catch Jorel's arm as Jorel headed towards the door. "Jay, you do look great, please just believe me, you ain't ever going to see it yourself but Jay, you are gorgeous to me" George told Jorel and pushed him against the wall gently before resting his forehead against Jorel's. A gasp broke its way out of Jorel and they just stood like that for a while before George pulled away just in time to see a tear fall down his boyfriend's cheeks. George reached up with his hand and wiped it away before placing a gentle kiss on Jorel's forehead.

"Come on, let's head off" George whispered and Jorel nodded and let his boyfriend drag him out of the house before opening the passenger door open for him. George went around to the driver's side whilst Jorel closed his door and waited for George to get in and drive away from the house.

"Jay, please put your belt on?" George asked as he realized that Jorel was sitting there without his belt on and Jorel just sighed as he obeyed the driver. George just made a mental note to always check to make sure that Jorel has his belt on.

George pulled away from the house and then headed off to the fair. He had a certain plan in mind which he wasn't going to share with Jorel but he was sure that it was going to succeed and help Jorel get his mind off stuff for a while. "George, shouldn't I be the one driving seeing as how you have a gaping hole in your arm?" Jorel asked and George just shrugged. "One, it ain't a gaping hole as they stitched it up, and two, I like driving you places, and three, since when did you have a driver's license?" George admitted and asked, suddenly confused, and Jorel just grinned and rolled his eyes. "I don't" He threw back and George just chuckled.

George pulled into the closest parking space he could find, once they got to the fair, and parked the car before rushing around to get Jorel's door for him. "Awe, thanks" Jorel said and grinned his ass off when George offered his arm for Jorel to hook his through. Jorel didn't hesitate in following this request and they headed off into the fair holding on to each other like that.

The first stop they did was to get a soft drink each as Jorel was starting to get thirsty and George didn't want his boyfriend going off on his own to get a drink in case it were to be an alcoholic one. Jorel was kind of annoyed at this but knew that George was being reasonable and his reaction was that of a typical person craving for a drink. They then headed over to the hook-a-duck games which Jorel just loves as its so piss easy and yet it still can be fun when it catches you out. George won Jorel a small toy Husky which Jorel immediately named Sadie. George raised an eyebrow at the name and Jorel just shrugged.

"It suited her" Jorel told him and clutched the toy close to his chest. "Well I think it's great and I agree it does suit her" George agreed and Jorel just smiled and placed a gentle kiss on George's cheek. "Come on, I've got something to show you but I'm gonna have to cover your eyes" George said and Jorel rolled his eyes as George went behind him and tied a bandana, which he had stashed in his pocket, around Jorel's eyes.

"You know this is more than likely extremely cliché" Jorel said and George chuckled. "It hasn't been done by the god yet so no it ain't" George said and Jorel was the one who chuckled this time as George directed him forward. He moved Jorel forward for a while, turning him a certain way at a few times and then pulled him to a halt when they reached wherever it was that they were going. "Can I take it off yet?" Jorel asked, starting to feel slightly paranoid.

"Not yet, just wait a minute and your patience will be awarded" George said quietly in Jorel's ear and Jorel couldn't help it when his toes curled in pleasure when he heard George's deep voice so close to him and so low. They waited for a few minutes with Jorel standing there, feeling like an idiot the entire time, and then finally George started to pull him forward. He then turned him around and pushed him down gently on a metal seat behind him. Jorel sat down and felt George sit next to him as he realized where they were.

"We're on the Ferris Wheel" Jorel pointed out and George grunted in agreement. "Can I take it off now?" Jorel asked, aching to free his eyes from the cloth. "Just wait, I'll take it off in a bit, just wait" George told him and Jorel sighed in annoyance and just messed with the husky's ears, which he couldn't see, and heard George chuckle. He felt it as the wheel started to turn and it made him feel slightly sick and he told George this.

"Just wait, I promise you, it will be worth it" George said and held on to Jorel's hand to show that he's there with him and for him. They reached the top and George did what he promised, he untied the bandana and Jorel gasped at the sight before him. He could see so far at the top and sight around him was so beautiful. The night time lights of LA were all coming on slowly and the way that the sunset washed over the city was gorgeous. He told this to George and George just grinned and held on to both of Jorel's hands.

"I've seen something more beautiful sitting right next to me" George said quietly and then pressed his lips against Jorel's and Jorel couldn't help the feeling in his chest as fireworks set off. He never felt so beautiful in his life. George was kissing him in a way that made him feel worth the attention that George has been giving him and he felt important for the first time.

As the wheel turned the rest of the way and they were lowered back to the ground, George pulled away and grinned when he saw that Jorel was so happy. They climbed off the ride and left so the next pair can take their places and just walked around the fair for a while. "George, back then on the wheel, I actually felt important to somebody for the first time ever. George, you made me feel beautiful for once and it felt amazing" He told George and he saw as his words moved George.

"Jay, I can't believe that someone like me could ever have someone like you in my life. It is an amazing feeling and I doubt it will ever fade, I love you Jorel, don't you ever doubt this" George told Jorel and tears came to Jorel's eyes as he lunged forward and captured George in a tight hug. George hugged back happily and then just held onto Jorel's hand after Jorel pulled away from the hug.

"Let's go get some food, I bet your starved" George asked Jorel as they headed back to the car after spending a bit of extra time at the stalls and getting some gifts for each other, their selves and their mates. The afternoon was starting to come to an end and Jorel's stomach was starting to growl just after George said this so George just chuckled and took it as an answer.

"Right, where do you want to go?" George asked as he climbed into the driver's seat again after chaperoning Jorel to his seat. "I fancy some lasagne to be honest, but I don't know, wherever you wanna go to, as long as it has food" Jorel said and George rolled his eyes and tried to think about where made the best lasagne.

He pulled out of the parking lot and headed off to the best lasagne making restaurant in LA and he knew that Jorel was going to love it. He found the place he was looking for and Jorel squealed in delight when he realized they were at his favourite restaurant in town. They climbed out the car and headed inside where George ordered a closed off area for two and the waiter took them to a secluded space in the back of the restaurant which even suggests privacy when you look at it. They sat down and gave in their orders and were soon just waiting for their food.

"If Dylan were hear right now, he would be calling me Garfield without a doubt, he always took the piss out of my obsession with lasagne." Jorel said and a tear sprung to his eye as he remembered his best friend but he finally felt like he was moving on. "Jay?" George said quietly, worried in case Jorel was going to break down again but Jorel just looked up at him and smiled sadly. "I think, I think I'm finally starting to move on now. I know he's probably getting wasted or faded as fuck with Elvis or someone right now, I should just be celebrating his life, not grieving his death" Jorel said and George had never been more proud of him.

"If he's partying with the king then imma kick his ass for not inviting me" George said sarcastically and Jorel barked out a laugh. Just then the waiter came back with their food and drinks and George realized that Jorel had ordered wine. He watched as Jorel took a sip but then put his glass down and tucking into his food. George was happy that Jorel wasn't as desperate to mute the pain anymore as he started to accept his best friends passing but he knew that he still needed to keep an eye on his boyfriend just in case he slipped again.

They ate their food and drank their wine and Jorel couldn't thank George enough for the day with him. George paid for the food and then they headed out into the evening air which was starting to cool down. "Thank you, George, this was amazing, today was amazing, apart from where I fucked up the beginning of the day..." Jorel said and was about to say something else when George rushed into Jorel and pressed him against the car as they started kissing deeply.

Just then a car drove by and some guy rolled down their window and wolf whistled over at them, causing them to break away from each other and to quickly head into the car and head back home. Jorel started dozing off in the passenger seat so George went around to his side and picked Jorel up in his arms before kicking the door shut and headed up to the house. He managed to unlock the door with Jorel's sleeping form in his arms and as soon as he was inside, he kicked that door shut as well and headed into the lounge. He placed Jorel on the couch in a comfortable position so he won't be sore when he wakes up and headed back out to the car to get their belongings and bring them inside.

As soon as he re-entered the lounge, he found Jorel sitting bolt up looking slightly panicked. He looked over to George and his entire body slumped in relief as he realised that George was right there. "You okay, Jorel?" George asked and dumped all of the stuff on the coffee table next to the couch in the lounge before sitting down and taking the panicked Jorel in his arms. "It's just you were gone when I woke up and I didn't know what happened to you and I think I'm losing it" Jorel said and pressed his face against George's chest.

"Don't worry, Jay, everything is alright and you're not losing it, I would hate if I were to wake up and find you gone, I'm more paranoid than ever these days" George admitted and Jorel just sighed, his breathe warming up that part of George's chest. "We're safe now, that's all that matters" Jorel muttered and wrapped his arms around George's waist tightly. "That's right" George said back and they just sat like that for a while.

"Do you still want to do the movies or just head upstairs and relax and give in for the night?" George asked and Jorel just answered with a yawn. "I'll take that as the latter than?" George asked and Jorel nodded. "Please, I'm exhausted?" Jorel quietly begged and George nodded as another yawn ripped its way out of Jorel. George was about to pick Jorel up in his arms again but instead, Jorel wanted to head up by himself and so he climbed off George's lap and dashed off upstairs before George could catch him.

George followed him up and walked into the room just in time to see Jorel get dressed for bed. For a while, George just stood at the door and watched as Jorel got dressed into his pj bottom's and climbed into bed. And then it was Jorel's turn to watched George run off to the bathroom first and then come back into the bedroom to get dressed. They both dress similar to bed, without wearing a top and as George stretched just before climbing into bed himself, Jorel just gazed dreamily over him and was grinning when he realized George was watching him watching George. "You like what you see? Because it's all yours" George said flirtatiously. Jorel nodded and beckoned for George to join him in bed.

George obeyed Jorel and cuddled up to him but Jorel didn't want that just yet. "Kiss me, George" Jorel whispered and then started to back away as George grinned. George wrapped his hands around the back of Jorel's neck and pulled him in for a kiss but Jorel decided to turn it into a game. He kept pulling away last minute and George would growl in need and try and pull him back. Eventually George got that needy that he climbed on top of Jorel and kissed him square on the lips when Jorel wasn't paying attention and Jorel soon forgot about his little game as George became the only thing on his mind.

As George ran his tongue along Jorel's teeth, Jorel opened them up and met George's searching tongue with his own as they fought over their bodies. Jorel's hands roamed down George's back and George pressed himself down against Jorel as Jorel's hands curved around George's butt cheeks. George broke away from Jorel's lips and kissed a trail down to his collarbone where he started to make a hickey and Jorel had to work to his moans inaudible.

"Don't hold it back, Jay, please? I love it when you moan in the sexy voice of yours" George whispered before finishing his work on Jorel's collar bone. George went back to kissing Jorel on the lips whilst he caught Jorel's wrists in his hands and held them to the side on both sides of the pillow by Jorel's head. Jorel tried to pull his wrists free but failed as he had become quite weak since he started drinking but that didn't stop him from trying to wrap his legs around George's waist. They continued on kissing like that for a while until George managed to pull on his stitches and reared back from Jorel in pain.

"George, you alright?" Jorel asked as his boyfriend climbed off whilst clutching his arm. "Yeah, just pulled on the stitches that's all" George muttered and Jorel sat up. "Let me see" Jorel said but George just shook his head. "It's fine, forget about it" George said and just sighed as Jorel growled in annoyance and climbed on top of George's lap before pulling George's hand away. There was no blood on the dressing that was covering the area so Jorel took that as a good sign.

"I think that that was all you did, thankfully. It pulled the stitches but not enough for them to rip open. Just try and be careful, please George?" Jorel begged him and George just rolled his eyes. "Yes doctor" George muttered sarcastically and Jorel just nodded and climbed off. He lay down next to George and pulled him down so that he was lying next to Jorel.

George sighed once his head hit the pillow and his eyes begun to shut by themselves. "Go sleep, George" Jorel said from his head was resting on George's chest. George was just playing with Jorel's hair whilst falling asleep and Jorel could feel the hair strokes getting less frequent as the seconds ticked by. After a while, George's hand stopped moving through Jorel's hair completely and it fell down to rest on the bed behind Jorel and his breathing regulated and Jorel knew that his boyfriend was now asleep.

"I love you George, don't ever forget it or doubt it" Jorel whispered and soon fell asleep himself and they just slept the night away in each other's arms.


	38. All out on Love DKxFM

After half a day's work at the studio, Hollywood Undead were soon starting to lose momentum in their work and were slowly starting to procrastinate more as the day went by.

"Jay, pass the forty up would ya?" Johnny3Tears called to J-Dog who was currently helping himself to the cooler in the back room. Danny stood up and headed to the back just as J-Dog walked past him with a bunch of cans in his arms. "I got you one" Jorel told Danny and handed one to him. "Thanks mate" Danny said and grinned as he opened it and took a swig.

They sat down on one of the couches before Jorel chucked a can over to George and then a couple over to Da Kurlzz and Funny Man. "Hey, Jay, remember when you had that chugging competition with Aron and he ended up spewing it all over ya? Never had one like that, yeah" Charlie Scene passed comment causing nearly everyone to laugh in remembrance except for Danny and Da Kurlzz.

Danny was just completely confused where as when Danny looked over to Matt, he watched as Da Kurlzz cringed quite visibly and paled slightly at the mention of the band's former lead singer; Deuce.

The guys calmed down after their mini laughing fit and went back to messing around lightly.

As Da Kurlzz left the room to go to the bathroom, Danny mustered the courage to ask a question that has been on his mind for a while now.

"Hey, why does Matt cringe every time someone mentions Aron? It's seriously noticeable, how did Aron scare him so much?" Danny asked and they all looked at each other awkwardly. "Well, I guess it won't harm to tell you seeing as how your one of us now" George muttered before Jorel grinned and got comfortable after taking a long sip of his beer. "I'm gonna go into quite a bit of detail though, so get comfy I suppose" George told Danny and everyone got comfy whilst George struggled to remember the event he's about to explain:

........................................................ 4 years ago

"S'up lads" Deuce called as he walked into the studio with a girl following behind him as usual. "Yo, who's this one?" J-Dog asked as he saw Deuce with the girl and Deuce just shrugged. "Does it matter?" Deuce questioned rudely and J-Dog just shrugged in response and turned his attention back to his phone.

"Are we going to actually do any work today?" Johnny3Tears asked after he noticed that Deuce was finally there and unplugged his earphones and turned his music off. Deuce shrugged and turned around just in time to see Da Kurlzz and Funny Man walk into the studio holding hands.

As soon as they realised that Deuce was staring right at them, they quickly released each others hands and took huge steps away from each other. "What the fuck have you taken this time?" Deuce asked, confused as to why they looked so embarrassed and scared.

"Nothing, why? Let's just do some actual recording today, this time" Dylan muttered and walked off into the kitchen to grab a beer for himself. "You pissed? There must be something, you can't be gay, that's just fucked up" Deuce said and Jorel threw his can down in anger, causing the liquid inside to splash out all over George who sitting to his left.

"What the fuck is your problem? There is nothing wrong with gays at all." Jorel shouted, walking up to Deuce and practically boiling to punch him. "Jay" George called, causing Jorel to stop in his tracks and turn to stare at George. "He's fucking asking it!" Jorel snapped and walked away from Deuce and towards his best friend and the kitchen to cool off.

"What's his problem? Is he gay as well or something?" Deuce spat out and George couldn't hold back from clenching his fists quickly before holding back from attacking him. "Why the hell are you so homophobic?" George asked and looked over to Matt and found he was practically shaking in fear. "Matt, just ignore him. It's perfectly alright to be gay" George assured Matt but Matt wasn't listening. He kept shaking his head and backing up slightly and George could see that Matt was afraid of Deuce.

"So he is fucking Gay! Fan-Fucking-Tastic, there is no way I am making music with a faggot, no fucking way!" Deuce screamed and the girl who was standing near him the entire time backed off slightly. "Aron, apologise for saying that right now, that is so not who we are in this band" George barked at Deuce, standing up and intimidating Aron slightly; the girl running off and out of the studio past Da Kurlzz.

"What the fuck are you talking about, not once have I ever said that I was all for gays. I have never been more humiliated in my life than I have right now, knowing that at least two members of this band are faggots!" Deuce shouted right back at George and Matt went from being scared to being pissed off within seconds.

"So what? So what there are gay guys in this band, it's not like we're gonna hit on you or anything!" Matt shouted and stepping up to Deuce, towering over the man. Even George stepped back once he saw how pissed off Matt was.

Dylan and Jorel came rushing out of the kitchen just then as they heard Matt and were worried as they knew who Matt really was on the inside and the same with Deuce.

"Get the fuck out of my face you fucking faggot" Deuce growled at Matt but Matt just shook his head and spread his arms. "No, now what are you going to do about it?" Matt said back and Deuce just grinned.

"Matt, I suggest you..." George started but Matt shook his head. "No, I am sick of your bullshit. You are a dick and always will be" Matt spat in Deuce's face and Deuce just growled and reached under his jacket on his back and pulled out a magnum before pressing it against Matt's temple, causing Matt to freeze in case Deuce were to pull the trigger if he were to move anymore.

"At least I don't suck them" Deuce spat back in his face and pushed Matt backwards just as Dylan moved closer to them. "Dylan, stay back" George told him and Jorel rushed forward to pull Dylan back to where they were standing before.

"You gonna pull the trigger? Huh? Or was that just an empty threat?" Matt asked Deuce and hastily moved towards Dylan just so he wasn't in the way if Deuce was to leave the studio.

"An empty threat huh?? You don't think I can do it? You doubting I have what it takes to actually pull this trigger?" Deuce questioned bitchily and just as Matt had gotten near Dylan and Jorel.

George rushed towards Deuce just as he pulled the trigger. The bullet went wide and hit the door frame of the kitchen and George tackled Deuce to the ground and fought for control of the gun.

Jorel hopped forward just as Jordan walked into the studio and helped George drag the screaming Deuce out of the studio whilst Jordan rushed over to Matt and Dylan to make sure they were okay and ask what had happened. All the while, Deuce screaming homophobic crap about Matt and Dylan.

................................................ back to present

"Funny thing was though, Matt was completely calm through-out it all up until the point Aron had left the building, then he just completely freaked out and broke down crying in fear. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to him." Jorel told Danny as Danny just stared at them all in shock.

"Aron would actually do something like that?" Danny questioned and they all nodded. "Well, fuck. That dickhead. Nobody got hurt though did they?" Danny asked them and all shook their heads but George.

"Well, I punched my bedroom door in anger after that if that's what you mean. But apart from that, nope" George admitted and Danny just shook his head.

"I was wondering why there was a gun-shot above the door though, to be honest" Danny muttered and drained his can just as Matt walked back in the room. "You do know that I am not against gay people at all right?" Danny queried and they all nodded, including Matt.

"Coz that wasn't random at all" Matt said just as Jorel bro fisted Danny. "Danny, you wouldn't hate a ghost, we all know this" Jorel muttered and Danny nodded in appeasement. "Good" Danny muttered and Jordan sighed and stood up.

"I'm bored, let's go to the pub" Jordan suggested and they all cheered and stood up to follow Jordan out of the studio.

As they were heading down the street towards the pub, they spotted Deuce walking towards them and Danny got an idea.

"Just follow my lead, trust me" Danny muttered quietly as Matt went to head to the other side of the street but Danny caught hold of his forearm and held him back. Matt looked down at him ludicrously and then just shrugged. George face palmed and just chuckled as he figured out what Danny was up to.

"Nothing that will get us arrested, please Danny?" George begged him and Danny chuckled.

"So, Matty, this new record of ours, absolutely bitching, ain't it?" Danny asked Matt in a strong false Gay voice and Matt couldn't help but laugh before nodding. "Completely, Danny, without a doubt" Matt replied just as Deuce neared them.

"Danny, Bae!" Jorel called, also putting on a gay voice and rushed up to Danny's side. "Yeah, Jay bear?" Danny asked back but had to work on holding back laughter as he saw Deuce had heard them and were staring at them. "Oh my fucking God, the entire band have now turned gay" Deuce complained as he went to move past them but Danny stepped sideways and got in his way.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Danny asked him and glared right at him. "What? Get out of my way" Deuce snapped but Danny refused to move. "Did you just insult us?" Danny questioned him, his voice returning back to normal and they could all hear the anger in his voice. "I think that you had better apologise. It's not nice to be rude like that you know" Danny said quietly and Deuce just shrugged.

"It's nothing really, there's just this slight fuck up in nature but you know, it doesn't matter. It just shows how pathetic some people really are just how much they're desperate for attention." Deuce said quietly and Danny couldn't hold back. He clenched his fists tightly and swung forward with his right.

Just as his fist was about to collide with Deuce's face, Jorel caught his hand and saved Deuce from gaining a black eye.

"Danny, he isn't worth it" Jorel said to him and pulled Danny away from Deuce. "Next time, I won't hold him back. Now fuck off" Jorel said to Deuce and Deuce just nodded and quickly walked off.

"I am so sorry, he pushed me" Danny muttered, cringing in embarrassment of his behaviour. "Danny, no one is blaming you, he was a dick and deserve to get decked but it wasn't worth you getting nicked for it if he had reported ya" Jorel told Danny as he let go of him and Danny just stepped away.

"That still doesn't excuse my behaviour" Danny muttered and continued to walk down the street towards the pub. Matt rushed off after him whilst the others just walked slowly walked after them, giving Matt and Danny a chance to talk.

"Danny, I just want to say thank you" Matt told Danny and it shocked Danny almost in to stopping completely on the sidewalk. "Why? I hated how he had treated you when he found out you were gay and then he had the nerves to show it again now and I just lost it, nobody treats my homies like that and I lost it." Danny told him and they just continued walking, the pub getting closer.

"Exactly, you had the guts to stand up to him and he was even intimidated by you, I nearly got shot but you, you held your ground and it worked for you. You got through to him. And that is what I'm thanking you for." Matt told him and pulled Danny to a stop before pulling him in for a tight hug.

" Well I'm glad I made someone happy" Danny muttered and heard a bunch of sighs from behind them and found out that the rest of the band had caught up with them. "Danny, apart from George, you literally act like our older brother, literally. People think your one of the oldest in the band, because you are here for us all" Jorel told him and hugged him once Matt had let go of him.

"The only thing wrong is that your seriously predictable. Which is why Jay was able to catch your swing but apart from that, you're pretty okay." George told him whilst messing up his hair.

"Okay, one, awwe, and two, dick" Danny said and pulled away from them and started to sort his hair out again whilst they all laughed at him.

"Let's just jump to getting pissed shall we?" Jordan suggested as Dylan kissed Matt right on his lips in front of them all.

"Yup" Dylan muttered as he pulled back and dragged Matt after him as he went into the pub. "Least their not afraid of being open about it anymore" George said as they walked after them and headed into the pub.


	39. Slip away from me DMxJD

'Come meet us at the pub' J-Dog messaged Danny as Danny was heading home after a long day at the studio; he was always the last to leave the pub as he cleans up after everyone else. He just sighed as he read the text and did a U-turn before heading to their favourite pub in LA.

As he turned onto the street that held the pub, a tall and lanky figure showed up out of nowhere and they ended up colliding into each other.

"Sorry, didn't see you there" Danny said apologetically as he backed away from the other man in shock slightly.

"Watch where you're going, you..." Deuce started but came to a halt as he realizes who he had walked into. "Well if it isn't the infamous fuckboy" Deuce finished off and Danny just sighed as he cannot be assed with Aron's usual crap. He went to walk around Deuce but Deuce blocked his way again with his arm cutting in front of Danny.

"Hold on a second, don't go rushing off just yet" Aron sneered at him and started to push him back with his hand on Danny's chest. "What are you doing, Aron?" Danny asked as he went to bat away Aron's hand. "What am I doing? I was just simply walking down a street when some no good, opposite of talent walked right into me and didn't even apologize" Aron said, his fist clenched in anger after Danny had batted his hand away.

"I'm sorry alright, just move so I can get past, please?" Danny asked and Aron just laughed. "How's your life going?" Aron asked him, completely ignoring Danny and adding to his confusion. "Those death-wishes and hate filled letters stopped yet? I bet they have gotten worse lately, especially since the release of that second album. You see, Hollywood Undead just isn't the same with you. It's turned into some depressive shitty band since you showed up." Deuce told him, grinning once he saw that he had struck a nerve as Danny raised a hand to wipe away a tear that had slipped down his cheek.

"You might as well just kill yourself now before the hate pushes you to do it later on." Deuce whispered, leaning close to Danny so he could whisper it down his ear. Danny just shook his head, desperately trying to push Aron's words out of his mind, the urge to rip open his cuts again burning into his thoughts.

"Aron; quit this. You know it ain't going to get you anywhere. All that shit that you have spread through your songs shows that you have sunk way too low. Just get a life" Danny threw in his face in desperation to stop Deuce from getting at him and Deuce growled at him as Danny pushed away from him and sped-walked away.

"How's Jay? He used to be so happy, but I haven't seen him in ages" Deuce shouted after Danny's back, hurrying down the street towards the pub, the tears falling down his cheeks in a steady pace. "I will have my place in the band back, just you wait!" Deuce screamed at him in a final attempt to gain a direct response.

As he got nearer to the pub and further away from his nemesis, thoughts were racing through his mind as he thought about what Aron drilled into his mind. He thought about how depressed J-Dog had been lately and thought about how he apparently used to be happy. The more he thought on this, the more his mind saw it clearly.

The songs on American Tragedy were more depressed, Jorel is more depressed and it's all because he had shown up and replaced Aron.

Danny shook his head; it's just Aron putting words and thoughts into his head, that's all. It's what Aron wants, Danny to start doubting himself so he would disappear one way or another and Deuce could have his role back. But then Danny starting thinking about the death wishes and hate-filled letters piled on his kitchen table at home. Aron was right; they had become more frequent since they released American Tragedy. He has read them all and had been reduced to tears quite a few times because of them and those cruel words were now floating through his mind, putting an even darker light on everything.

He reached the pub but didn't walk in. He looked through one of the windows and saw the other five members of Hollywood Undead laughing and drinking and couldn't bring himself to go in there, even Jorel was laughing and that was a rare sight, even if it was due to alcohol effects this time. "I can't go in there and ruin that" Danny whispered to himself, just then George and Jordan happened to catch the windows reflecting bouncing off the picture frames in the pub and turned to look to see who was in the reflection. Danny quickly backed away and jogged down the streets but wasn't quick enough to avoid detection.

"Was that Danny?" Jordan asked as he saw the grief-filled tear stained face turn away and run off. "Yeah, but he was crying! What the hell has happened?" George asked as he stood up and rushed to the door whilst Jordan turned around and explained to the others what he and George had just seen. George walked outside but couldn't see Danny anywhere. He was worried for the younger man as he rarely cries and never does in public. Only once has George ever seen Danny cry and that was quite some time ago and it took quite a lot of shit for Danny to get that bad.

"Why would Danny be crying? He never cries" Matt pointed out as George walked back in and back to his seat. They all shrugged in response. "Did you see him?" Jordan asked and George shook his head. "Not a single Danny in sight. He can move fast when he wants to" George told them and sighed.

"I don't know why he would be crying, but what I do know is that it takes a lot to bring Danny down and when that happens, it can easily get to the point where he would go and do something he won't return from, unless somebody is there and stops him." Jorel said hastily as he stood, throwing his jacket on and heading out of the pub with the others close at his back.

.................................... Danny's P.O.V.

"Why am I such a fuck up!?" He screamed at himself for the second time as he threw another empty glass bottle at the cold fireplace in his house. "Why do the haters always have to be right!?" He shouted in frustration and then let a huge scream rip out of him before falling to his knees. Tears were pouring down his face and heart breaking sobs kept breaking out of him with a force that hurts his chest.

He wanted to call Jorel and beg him to come over and hold him and tell him that everything will work out eventually but knew that it could be the worst thing ever. Jorel was already depressed because of him, why should he make it any worse just because he's hurting? Jorel doesn't care about him like that anyway.

As he thought about it, the sobs slowed down and he knew what he should've done from the beginning.

He left his house, having gone into a weird calm mode. The tears that seemed unstoppable before has come to a slow halt and the pains in his chest has been reduced to a dull ache. He didn't bother locking his house; he ain't going to need it any longer once he has completed what he has now set out to do.

He noticed that a breeze had picked up and saw that some clouds were starting to form LA, blocking out the setting sun.

As he tried not to think about anything specific apart from the task he has set out to do, Danny tried to find a tall enough building but making sure that it wasn't too tall. He didn't want to have his fear of his heights interrupt his plan.

As he continued searching for the right building, a few raindrops fell onto his face and he just sighed, not really feeling anything specific about it. "How fitting" He thought out loud in a dead pan tone, and just clenched his fists tightly as the breeze started to get colder.

Once he had finally decided on a tall enough building that would suit his needs, it started to rain a lot harder and he just shook the water out of his hair as he walked into the lobby of the chosen building.

Just as he started walking up the stairs, taking his time, his phone started to ring and he almost lost his calm completely as he realized who was calling him. He answered the phone and didn't bother saying hello, just waited for the other to talk first.

"Danny, where are you? Your house is a mess and Jordan and George saw you at the pub. Tell me where you are, please?" Jorel begged him and tears started to flow down his cheeks once more as he told Jorel where he was.

"You can't stop me, Jay." Danny added at the end as he started on the second flight of stairs.

"But I damn sure can try" Jorel told him and Danny just sighed as he heard the sounds of people getting into a car and an engine starting on the other end of the line.

"Danny, please don't do this. Tell me what happened, speak to me." Jorel begged him and Danny gasped when he heard how close Jorel sounded to breaking down. He could already hear tears in Jorel's voice, and he knew that Jorel could hear how much he is suffering as well.

"I walked into Aron and he just pointed things out for me, gave me some advice which I should have already followed before any of this started. I'm so sorry Jay, I really am." Danny whispered, mainly at the last sentence, doubting that Jorel could hear him.

"Danny, don't listen to Aron, he just wants your place in the band back, that's all. He would do anything to get it back." Jorel tried to reason with him but Danny wasn't listening. "It'll be better without me anyway" Danny said and Jorel practically freaked out. "Danny, no! Please!?" Jorel cried.

"I've made everything all depressive; I've ruined you and the band. Aron is right, the haters are right. I should never have thought I could take on leading Hollywood Undead. It will be better off without me, you all will be" Danny cried as he went up the fourth set and started on the fifth; only two more flights to go. He heard the sounds of a car engine turning off and people slamming doors.

"Jay, I'm nearly at the top now anyway, don't waste your time." Danny said quietly. "Quick question, are you taking the elevator or stairs?" Jorel asked him and the randomness of his question shocked Danny into stillness for a second. "I didn't even know there was an elevator" Danny admitted and started walking again, this time being a bit rushed.

He hung up on Jorel and completed walking up the last flight of stairs; he then walked down the hallway before facing a small door at the end blocking his entrance to the roof. He opened the door, walked up the few steps and then walked out the second door. He was then faced with the cold wind and rain as he stepped out onto the roof.

He took a minute to collect his thoughts, letting the rain soak into his skin. He then walked forward to the edge of the roof and looked down and practically shat himself as he realized how high up he really is. "Okay, that's high" Danny muttered to himself before taking a deep breathe and then stepping onto the ledge, starting to shake; although he can't decide whether or not he was shaking due to the coldness of the wind and rain or the fact that he was really high up and his fear of heights started to mess with him. Despite this though, he knows that he won't turn back, he needs this. He has given up so much that it's time for him to finally not back out of his plans. Fear literally eating at his chest.

He was cold all over, and being this high up was scaring him quite a bit. He tried to calm himself down by thinking about how once he get's to the bottom, it will all be over. No pain, no fear, no ruining other people's lives with his presence. He will finally free the world of him, he will be what he has always been destined to become, nothing.

He nodded to himself once he felt his chest growing cold again, the urge to jump coming back despite his fear. He is now ready for the one thing that will actually appease people. He looked down again and shook his head, standing there shakily as he struggled to find the actual will power to push himself off. Even his bones felt cold and standing there was starting to make him feel slightly faint but he pushed this to the back of his mind.

"You need to do this, quit being a wimpy faggot and just do it already" He told himself through his teeth as they ground together due to the cold. He knows that once he jumps, the cold will bother him no more.

"Danny!" He heard someone scream behind him but shook his head as he guessed it was just his mind, trying to grasp at tiny last minute straws. He loved the fact how the voice sounded like Jorel's though. "Danny, get down from there" Somebody else said to him, and he could hear how much that person was struggling to stay calm. "Danny, I said get down from there. Now, please!?" George said again and Danny shook his head and looked backwards, shocked that they were all there staring at him with fear and concern.

"Why should I!?" He screamed at them and turned back, looking down, the faint feeling returning slightly stronger. The sobs he had pushed back earlier came back with more force than before, breaking out of his chest in grief filled sounds that they all felt. "Danny, please come down, we can talk about it. Please!?" Jorel cried as Danny felt like his chest had just caved in on him, the pain almost so real that it was sickening. His shoulders hunched forward and he wrapped his arms around himself trying to bar it all. Struggling to convince himself to do what he had originally planned to do before they showed up. Torn between wanting to be free of all the pain, to free them of him, and to just run into their arms and let them comfort him and help him bear it all.

"I've ruined everything, just like they all keep saying" Danny whispered in a cry and didn't notice when George started to creep closer to him. "Danny, please just think about this? I need you to not jump, please!?" Jorel begged him, wiping his tears away but unable to look away from Danny, afraid that Danny would slip away from him forever.

"Danny, you haven't ruined anything. The opposite if anything" Dylan told him from where he was standing in Matt's arms; tears running down all of their faces, almost faster than the rain itself.

"Yes I have, they all know it; your fans; Aron. Even you have become more depressed since I've joined the band, Jay. Aron told me you use to be so happy" Danny told them, wiping his tears away and focusing on his task once again.

"It doesn't matter anyway. It'll all be over soon." Danny said in a broken dead pan tone and they all had to hold back from rushing forward because they know it would just actually push into jumping.

"Danny, please!?" Jorel begged him and Danny looked back at him slightly and his heart somehow managed to break even more after seeing Jorel's grief-stricken face. Somehow, fresh tears were found and started leaking out of his eyes and a scream ripped out of him. They could all hear the many different emotions trapped inside of him. "I love you Danny!" Jorel screamed and Danny just shook his head as he took a baby step forward. Any further and nothing would hold him up anymore. "Danny!" Jorel screamed again and Danny just shook his head. "I love you too, Jay! I really do" He told him, and took the final step.

"No!" Jorel screamed and George jumped forward the last bit of distance that was separating them and caught hold of Danny's hand just as he started to fall.

The momentum almost ripped their hands apart as George was pulled forward and tried to find something to hold onto to stop himself from falling. "Danny! Hold on" George cried and felt it as Jordan had rushed forward and caught hold of George's waist to stop him from falling as well. Jorel then rushed forward and lay down on the roof and reached down to Danny with his hand. "Danny, grab my hand, please!" Jorel begged him and tried to get Danny to take his hand. "Jay, I can't keep going like this, please just let me fall?" Danny begged him back and met his eyes with his own desperate tear-filled eyes.

"No, Danny. I will help you get through this, we all will. Please, just give us a chance?" Jorel asked him, not breaking eye contact with Danny and he could tell that he was starting to get through to him, he could see that Danny was torn, even though he had already taken the step. "Really?" Danny asked quietly and Jorel nodded, showing that he was telling nothing but the truth.

"Just give us a chance" Jorel repeated and he saw that Danny was seriously reconsidering his moves. "Please hurry, the rain is making my grip slip" George warned them and Jorel just looked down at Danny again with desperate eyes. This time, Danny nodded and reached up with his other hand, the rain making his hair go into his eyes slightly.

Jorel smiled in relief and caught hold of Danny's hand with the tightest grip that he can manage and between him and George they hauled him up to the surface. At one point, Matt came over and caught a grip on Danny's hoody and helped haul him up and soon they were all on the surface again.

Danny ended up tripping over the ledge and falling into George and they ended up falling backwards and so George was just lying there and holding Danny in a protective hold whilst Danny cried his heart out against George's chest. "I've got you" George muttered and just held him there. "We got you, it'll work out. We're here for you" The guys kept telling Danny as they circled the two on the ground.

Jorel put his hand on Danny's back and Danny didn't hesitate in pulling away from George and going into Jorel's arms. Danny wrapped his arms around Jorel's neck and hugged him tightly as he felt Jorel's arms go around him just as tight, tears falling down their cheeks but was slowly calming down.

They stood there for a while, just kneeling there in the rain, trying to calm down from the adrenaline as well as the relief that their brother is still with them. George stood up and brushed the excess water and dirt from his trousers. Jordan stood to one side and just watched as Dylan and Matt cried in each others arms in relief for their brother and George walked up to Jordan and just wrapped an arm around his shoulder to show his support.

Once they had calmed down and most of the tears had been washed away by the rain, they made their way back into the building. They made their way back down to the lobby, using the elevator this time, and George walked off and found a worker and just spoke quietly to him whilst the rest waited by the doors for him. George finished speaking to the worker and headed over to the others.

"What was that about?" Jorel asked George quietly as they headed back to George's car. "Just giving them a hint to lock the roof doors from now on. Just in case, you see" George told him and Jorel nodded slightly before kissing the top of Danny's dazed head. George held the door open for Jorel, Danny, Dylan and Matt to climb into the car whilst Jordan headed to the passenger seat; Danny ending up on Jorel's lap, cuddling up to him, still with a few tears running down his cheeks. Every time anyone of them looked at Danny, they felt a pang of guilt in their chest for not being there for him when he needed them the most. They knew none of them were going to forget what had happened and it will possibly even change their lyric styles but they knew that they were there for each other more now than ever before.

Whilst George drove back to Danny's house, Danny started to sneeze and Dylan was soon to follow. "It's cause of the cold and the rain, once we get you dry and warm again you should be fine" Jordan told them, looking back at them through the driver's mirror and Danny just smiled timidly and nodded tiredly whilst Dylan just sneezed again.

After about a ten minute drive as George wasn't rushing this time and kept to the traffic laws, they finally arrived at Danny's house. Whilst they were all exiting the car, George asked for Danny's house keys and Danny just handed them over to him confused.

"George, I left the house unlocked" Danny told him, showing his confusion, and George just smiled at him and nodded. "I locked it after we came here to check on you but had to rush off to save you" George explained and then unlocked the house before stepping aside to let everyone in before him.

Jorel towed Danny straight upstairs into his room and helped him out of his wet clothes. "Oh my god, Danny. You should have spoken to me about this." Jorel said once Danny's shift was off and Jorel could see all the scars and cuts along his arms and across his torso in many different places.

"Danny I had no idea you were hurting that much, I thought it was just everything getting to you as you been bottling up too well, even hiding it from yourself, but it wasn't, you were just hiding it all from everyone else" Jorel said and Danny just stared at him as Jorel lightly stroked the patterns with his finger. "Promise not to tell the rest?" Danny begged him but Jorel shook his head. "Danny they need to know. I won't tell them but only if you will. It's best to hear it from you." Jorel told him but Danny just started shaking his head, backing away from Jorel slightly. Jorel reached out and grabbed hold of his hand before Danny could get too far away from him. "They can help, just talk" Jorel said, and Danny just sighed and shrugged his shoulders, letting Jorel pull him closer slightly. "If it gets brought up, then I will" Danny said to him and Jorel smiled.

Jorel helped him get a dry PJ top on and then left Danny to change into some fresh boxers and PJ bottoms. As he waited outside Danny's room for Danny to be finished, he watched as Dylan went into Danny's spare room and dug out a bunch of their clothes that Danny had accumulated over the time they had been touring together.

Dylan handed Jorel some of his clothes that he could find and Jorel went into the bathroom to get changed as Dylan used the bedroom. Once Jorel had finished getting changed, he left the bathroom and found that Danny had yet to come out of his room.

"Danny, are you finished in there?" Jorel asked through the door whilst knocking on it. "Yeah" He heard in reply and he was worried as Danny was still sounding seriously depressed. "I'm coming in, kay?" Jorel asked and again he heard Danny say yeah in the same dead pan tone. Jorel walked into the room and found Danny sitting at the edge of his bed, twirling a blade in his hands. Jorel closed the door behind him calmly and slowly walked in front of Danny before crouching before him.

"Danny?" Jorel asked quietly and put his hand over Danny's restless ones. Danny snapped out of his apparent daze and looked Jorel dead in the eyes. "I bet they will all hate me, now. They are going to act all different and cautious. I don't want that to happen but even you are acting differently now. Why did you stop me?" Danny asked quietly and a tear fell down his face again. "Because Danny, because you're important to me. You haven't ruined anything, and I love you. The only reason douche knew a happier me because I hid the true me from him. He was one of those people who were so full of them selves and gave absolutely no crap to anyone else. I didn't trust him enough to show him, but you. You I trust all too much. Danny, I would literally die for you." Jorel told him, shocked that Danny was listening to him completely, staring at his lips as he spoke. Danny then looked up to Jorel's eyes and saw that he wasn't lying.

"What does that mean though?" Danny asked and Jorel raised their hands and kissed Danny's before taking the blade away. "That I love you, Danny. With all of my heart, I will be here for you for you to rant, to hate, to love, to do whatever you wish with. I am yours if you want me" Jorel told him and Danny smiled sadly at him. "Of course I want you; I have wanted you since the first time I have set my eyes upon you. I just didn't think that you would ever think of me that way. Jay, what I said earlier on the roof, I meant it. I really do love you too." Danny admitted and Jorel smiled at him happily, a tear escaping his eyes. "Jay, why are you crying?" Danny asked quietly, wiping Jorel's tear away with his thumb. "'m not crying" Jorel mumbled as he pulled away slightly and wiped his free hand over his face. "My allergies just act up when I'm crossed between really sad and really happy." Jorel admitted, making Danny chuckle quietly.

"You're so cute" Danny said and blushed once he realized he had thought out loud again. Jorel just laughed and kissed Danny's forehead. "Let's head downstairs" Jorel said and stood up, pulling Danny up with him using his free hand. Jorel went into the bathroom first, dragging Danny with him and flushed the blade away. "Now, I don't want to catch you hurting yourself again, okay? I'm only saying this because I know that you probably have many more blades hidden somewhere." Joel told him and Danny just nodded, not saying anything on the matter and Jorel picked up on this and just walked out of the bathroom, once again towing Danny behind him.

They went downstairs just as George sat down after changing out of his own wet clothes and Danny looked around his lounge and was shocked to find it so clean. "How is it so clean? It was a state when I left here earlier" Danny questioned and Matt raised his hand guiltily. "I might have developed a bit of OCD earlier whilst we were trying to figure out where you went" Matt admitted and Danny just gawked as Matt isn't especially known for cleaning after his own mess even.

"Why? Why are you wasting your time with me? I'm only going to ruin everything again. I'm a fuck up, a depressive fucked up fucker" Danny cried and tried to back away from their sad and pitiful faces but Jorel still had held of his hand and pulled him back.

"Danny, you are not a fuck up. Don't ever say that. Tell us what Aron said to you" George told him as Jorel towed him to one of his two couches and made him sit down. Danny closed his eyes for a second to remember that moment and found that he didn't want to open his eyes again and see their faces. He just can't help but feel like their mentally begging him to fuck off or too grow a pair and get on with life, like they all are.

It wasn't until he felt Jorel's hand on his cheek with his thumb rubbing in soothing circles that he opened them again, mainly as he felt like it was Jorel's way to tell him that he is there for Danny. He sighed and nodded and saw that they were all watching him warily. He tried to ignore this and looked down at his hand still clasped with Jorel's hand, the other hand now moving from his cheek to holding his other hand.

"First, he asked me how my life was going but didn't wait for a reply, mainly cause he didn't actually give a shit, he was just bating me. Then he asked me if the death wishes and the hate-filled letters had stopped yet and then guessed that they hadn't, that in fact they had started getting worse, especially since the release of American Tragedy." He started and took a deep breath before continuing on. "He told me that Hollywood Undead just isn't the same with me, that it's turned into some depressive shitty band since I had shown up. After that, he leaned in close and whispered in my ear to go kill myself. That I should do it before the hate pushes me to do it later on. And god knows that I really wanted to at that point." Danny whispered the last sentence, a few tears started falling down his cheek but only a few, he didn't have it in him anymore for the full water-works.

"Then I tried to retaliate but my heart wasn't in it. I told him to quit it. I told him that he knows it isn't going to get him anywhere. All the shit that he has spread through his songs shows that he has sunk too low. Then I told him to just get a life" Danny told him and Matt cheered for him. He went in for a high five and Danny returned it but they all saw just how deflated he really was.

"After I had managed to get away and walk off, he asked me how's Jay? He said that Jay used to be so happy but he hadn't seen him in ages. He then screamed at me in a desperate measure that he will have his place in the band back, just I wait" Danny finished and felt like breaking down but knew he no longer had it in him. Even the few tears had long ago vanished.

He closed his eyes instead and just focused on his surroundings; the others breathing and moving, trying to figure out what to say after all that; Jay rubbing soothing circles on his hands with his thumbs; the wet drops landing on their clasped hands. Danny looked up at Jorel and found that he was crying silently.

"Damn, no wonder you were so persistent about ending it. I would have done as well, except I might have actually succeeded as I'm not as strong as you. Just one question though, where are the letters now, Danny?" Dylan asked quietly and Danny just pointed towards the kitchen and closed his eyes again. "On the table" he muttered and rested his head against Jorel's shoulder, not opening his eyes at all. Dylan went into the kitchen and after a few seconds, returned with the letters in his hands. The others just sat and watched Jorel and Danny as Jorel tried to lift Danny's spirits but failed and gave up, Danny's heart wasn't feeling it at all and they can all see this. He's been turned into a broken shell.

Dylan then placed the letters on the coffee table and George, Dylan, Matt and Jordan started going through them. At one point Jordan whistled which startled Danny out of his dosing. "This is some serious bullshit, how the fuck could somebody even think about this sort of shit?" Jordan asked in disbelief and they all muttered in agreement. Danny just shrugged and leaned back against Jorel as Jorel leaned back against the couch.

"Does anybody else notice something strange about some of these letters?" Dylan asked after another two minutes and they all look over at him to see him fuming as he read through the letters. "Apart from the fact that some people are just seriously messed up, I don't know. I'm still stuck at the messed up part." Jordan told him and Dylan nodded his head in agreement whilst throwing down the letters in his hand on the coffee table in anger. "What about the names of the writers? All the ones I have here are from users with the names: Nora; Ronnie; Ron or Aron. What about you guys?" Dylan questioned and Jorel cursed from where his chin is resting on Danny's head as he realized what Dylan is getting at.

"That fucking shit head" Jorel muttered and Jordan laughed in disbelief. "Same here. That is one fucked up fuckhead." Jordan told them. "I have got those names here repeatedly but I also have others. I have our Instagram accounts as the writers. Look, here is yours Dylan." George said and showed him what he was talking about. "That's not mine. That has a full stop between dilly and duzit, mine doesn't. Here I'll show you" Dylan said and went to get his phone from his jacket by the front door on a hanger.

"Don't bother Dylan." Jorel said and Dylan halted in his steps before turning around and going back to his seat. "Danny, I swear, I did not write that" Dylan told Danny and Danny just smiled and nodded. "I know, Dilly. I would know all of your Instagram accounts even if I was blind and deaf." Danny told them, making them all grin for a second. "Stalker alert" Jordan muttered and Danny smiled again and almost chuckled but couldn't be bothered.

"It's Aron. He has created a load of fake accounts and letters just to drive you out of the band, not caring how" George muttered and started ripping the papers in his hands in anger before Jordan stopped him. "Danny, did you even realize that they are all similar names to our accounts or that the rest are all repeated?" Matt asked and Danny shook his head. "I didn't care about the names, I was more focused about the messages themselves" Danny admitted and Jorel sighed in annoyance. "He is so pathetic; he has created a load of accounts just to ruin your life more than he has done with his lyrics. How else would he have known about the increase of them?" Joel pointed out and George just flipped.

"That pathetic shit! I should have beaten him up when I had the chance!" George shouted and the only thing that could calm him down before he punched anything was Jordan stepping in front of him and putting his hands on George's forearms. "Aron is just getting to you, don't let him" Jordan told him and they all watched as George visibly struggled to calm down but with Jordan in front of him, grabbing his attention, he succeeded.

"Thanks" George muttered and Jordan just blushed and nodded before going back to sit down again. Jorel and Dylan looked at each other and grinned before Dylan started a silent count down.

"I SHIP IT!" They both shouted as soon as Dylan reached one and they both started laughing as Jordan and George stared at them ludicrously. "Or do you want a yacht instead?" Jordan asked in confusion and even Danny chuckled. "It means that they like the idea of you two becoming a couple" Matt explained and George just flipped them off whilst Jordan blushed and just rolled his eyes at them.

"Anyway, he will eventually learn his lesson as soon as the cops hear of this and sees the surviving letters so don't worry." Jordan told them but Danny sat forward and started shaking his head like crazy. "Don't go to the cops, please?" Danny begged him. "It will only make things worse. He isn't worth our time and efforts, even if he is one of the people who wants me dead so desperately." Danny told them all and they all just looked away from the desperation in Danny's eyes.

"Fine, but if it happens again, it will be brought to the cops attention. I hate it when my lil' brother becomes a broken shell of a great guy" George said, smiling when Danny blushed. "Thank you. But it wasn't him who did the destroyi..." Danny started but Jorel cut him off, sitting forward so he was level with Danny.

"Danny, you are not destroying anything. Hell, you have saved us. I have been able to talk to people instead of keeping myself locked up like a coffin. You have brought a much happier light to the band in general. With Aron, we debuted at 22 and had to pretend who we were and bend over backwards for him. With you, we debuted at 4 and we are all more than comfortable around you, we feel like you really are part of our family and not just some fucking imposter. It's why we wanted you to meet us at the pub. So we could tell you the good news" Jorel told him and everyone saw it as Danny's face brightened at Jorel's words. "You're not fucking up at all, Danny. You're my hero" Jorel told him and kissed his temple as a real and genuine smile broke out on Danny's face. After seeing this reaction from Danny, a rare and genuine smile broke out of Jorel as well and the others just gawked in happiness as they rarely see Jorel truly smile.

"Shit, Jay, I think I'm starting to fall in love with you. Your smile is just..." Dylan joked and earned the finger off Jorel. "Well, I'm sorry Jay, but he's mine" Matt said and leant over the back of the couch before kissing Dylan on the mouth. "Hell yeah" Dylan muttered as he pulled back and motioned for Matt to sit by him.

Despite all that, the smile never left Jorel's face and Danny was glad. "Well I do love you and that smile is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Danny told him and this time it was Jorel's turn to blush. Jorel leant forward and gently pressed his lips against Danny's. Danny kissed back and they quickly pulled apart, aware that they were under everyone's scrutiny. "Now this I definitely do ship" Jorel whispered in Danny's ear, low enough for only him to hear and Danny couldn't help but grin.

"Awe, their even whispering cute things in each others ears. Such a cute couple" Jordan squealed and they all rolled their eyes at him. Danny went to say something then but a yawn cut him off.

"I think it's bed time for a certain sleepyhead" Jorel said quietly and went to pick Danny up in his arms bridal style but Danny shook his head. "I need to follow through on our deal." Danny said and Jorel stared at him wide eyed. "Are you sure? You don't need to do it so soon you know" Jorel said and everyone else just watched them, curiosity burning in their eyes.

"What deal was that?" George asked and Danny and Jorel turned to face the rest of them. "That if I don't show and tell you something, that he would tell you instead" Danny said and they were all confused. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Jordan asked and they all leaned forward to see what Danny was talking about.

"Jay, help me take my shirt off, please?" Danny asked and Jorel nodded and stood in front of him before pulling Danny's shirt off. Jorel stepped out of the way and they all gasped at the sight.

"Danny?" Matt asked in disbelief as he walked around the table and crouched in front of him. He took hold of Danny's right wrist and turned it around so he could see the worst of the cuts. "These were done recently, how recently?" Matt asked and Danny just looked down at his wrists as the movement from Jorel taking the shirt off him had ripped the fresh cuts open again.

"I caught him after we had gotten changed out of the wet clothes but I didn't realise he had actually done any damage, I thought he was just contemplating it" Jorel confessed and George went into Danny's kitchen and brought back his first aid kit, whilst Danny just watched the blood slowly trickle out of the wound, already starting to clot again.

He handed it to Matt who immediately went to work. "I think I kinda knew already. I mean, a person doesn't just randomly try to commit suicide before trying other alternatives first." Jordan said and they all look at him apart from Matt who continues working on Danny's cuts. "All I can say is that you hid it very well" Jordan said and George nodded in agreement.

"Just try and talk next time, please Danny?" George asked him and Danny nodded. Matt finished sorting Danny's wounds out and then went into the kitchen to sort the rubbish out. Dylan followed him into the kitchen and just leaned against the countertop watching Matt. Dylan was worried about Matt as he hadn't actually passed comment on anything, just fixed Danny's cuts.

Dylan was the only one aware of Matt's self-harming history as he had told Dylan about it when they first started dating two years ago. In return, Dylan had shown his own scars and told him about the times he had tried to commit suicide. They had then promised to keep it between them and it has been a secret since then "Matty? Are you going to speak at all this next year or just stare at the bin lost all the time?" Dylan asked quietly and went up to Matt slowly before wrapping his arms around his waist after turning Matt to face him. Matt quickly hid his face against Dylan's chest and hugged him back. "Sorry, guess I'm kinda weird right now" Matt muttered and Dylan just sighed. "No you're not; you haven't been faced with the idea of self harm since two years ago. Of course it's going to get to you slightly. Just know that I'm here for you, okay?" Dylan questioned him, pulling back and looking in his eyes. Matt nodded and closed his eyes as Dylan kissed his forehead. "I love you. Whether you like it or not, I love you" Dylan said quietly and Matt couldn't help the smile that crept on his face. "I love you too" Matt whispered back and tilted his head upwards before pressing his lips gently against Dylan's.

They then headed back into the lounge only to find that the others had decided to have a movie marathon. "What are we watching?" Dylan asked as he flopped down on to the couch next to George and Jordan, and pulled Matt down on top of him. Matt just shook his head and just sat down next to Dylan before resting his head against Dylan's shoulder.

"All three hobbits and then all three lord of the rings" Danny told them happily and Dylan rolled his eyes. "You know none of us are even going to survive the first one let alone all six" Dylan pointed out but Danny just shrugged and snuggled up to Jorel who looked ready to fall asleep already. Dylan noticed that Danny had left his shirt off for now but wasn't too surprised, he did look like he was burning up slightly, more than likely due to being caught in[ the weather before.

"Does anyone want a beer before the film starts?" George asked and they all nodded, Jorel even opened one of his eyes and looked at George as he stood up and went into the kitchen. "Bring the pack through!" Danny shouted and Jorel bro-fisted him. "Both packs?" George shouted through in query and Danny and Jorel grinned. "I didn't even know I had two packs" Danny admitted to the other four in the room. They all laughed at him as Dylan stood up and went into the kitchen to help George bring the packs in.

They brought in two packs of 24 fosters and Jordan's eyes practically light up. "Dude, I just realized I could have binge-drunk all these instead, fuck" Danny said to himself and Jorel sighed. "Danny, no" Jorel muttered quietly and Danny just turned to face him and kissed his lips lightly. "I won't, as long as you don't want me to, I won't" Danny told him and Jorel's eyes filled with love and respect. "Thank you, Danny." Jorel whispered and kissed his forehead.

Danny pulled away from the cuddle and retrieved two cans; one for him and one for Jorel. He sat back down, handed Jorel his and started the film as they all started on their cans. Despite the beers, halfway through the film; Jorel, Jordan and George had already fallen asleep with Danny close to follow. Just as the hobbits had managed to break free from the elfish dungeons, Danny had fallen asleep, leaving Dylan and Matt alone to watch the film by themselves.

Soon those two had also fallen asleep and the rest of the film just played until the film had finished and the TV went to sleep.

.......................................

"Shit" Matt choked out as he came to. He was dreaming that he was standing on the edge of a cliff and looking down it, Dylan behind him screaming his name. At one point he had looked down at his wrists and found them sliced open and bleeding.

As he was thinking about this, he felt the burning that he has not felt in years return to his wrists, the urge to take a blade or knife and slice his problems away. He shook his head, he had promised Dylan that he wouldn't do it again but, then again, he always knew he was going to end up breaking that promise. It's why he has a blade sown into his jacket.

He looked around the room and found that all the others where still fast asleep. Danny and Jorel were cuddled up on one couch, Jordan and George were slightly cuddled up on the end of the other couch and Dylan was leaning against him at the other end, all five fast asleep.

To distract himself from the burning urges, he decided to make himself some coffee and just before he stood up he heard Danny mumbling in his sleep. He carefully stood up and made sure he didn't wake Dylan up, after chuckling quietly as he heard Danny mumble again, he walked out of the room and stared on the coffee. As he was waiting for the coffee to brew, he realized what Danny said the last time he mumbled before Matt left the room. "Just one more step and their free." Matt knew that Danny must have been dreaming about earlier. He just felt terrible as Danny had actually been driven to committing suicide, the only thing that had stopped him was them showing up. They hadn't been there for him when he needed them.

He hadn't been there and he knew what it was like to self-harm, to try and commit suicide, and yet he didn't even pick up the signs like he should have done. He could have stopped Danny at the early stages of depression if he had opened his eyes and gave a shit about anyone but himself.

The coffee finished brewing and he started pouring himself some coffee. By not paying attention to what he was doing, he spilt the coffee on his hand and almost dropped the cup and kettle in pain as it scolded him. "Shit!" He cursed and hastily put the cup and kettle down before he did drop. He was about to go run it under the water for a while but then he remembered the urge that had come back to him and decided to leave the burn.

He cleaned up the spilt coffee and just poured himself another cup and this time succeeded in doing so. He then got some milk and sugar before sitting down, frowning at the pain on the back of his hand. Just then Danny came into the kitchen, still looking sleepy, but slightly alarmed whilst putting his shirt back on from earlier. "I heard you shout, are you alright? What happened?" Danny asked and Matt just sighed. "Nothing, don't worry bout it, Mate. Go back to sleep" Matt suggested and this time it was Danny's turn to sigh. "Right, well I'm going to get some coffee" Danny said and Matt immediately went to warn him. "Make sure you get some milk in it, its way too hot right now" Matt blurted out and Danny sighed. "By the way, why are we in the dark in here?" Danny asked and Matt just shrugged. "Couldn't be assed turning the light on" He confessed and Danny laughed. He went back towards the door and turned on the lights.

"Shit, that's bright" Danny muttered and started blinking rapidly as the light practically blinded him. "No shit" Matt said sarcastically and Danny just flipped him off once the blind spots had faded.

"Matt, what did you do to your hand?" Danny asked once had saw the huge red blistering mark on the back of Matt's left hand. "Coffee" Matt answered simply and Danny went into one of the drawers in the room and pulled out some Germaline. "Here, let me sort it out for you" Danny suggested and sat down opposite Matt and held his hand out for Matt to place his in.

Matt gave Danny his hand and watched as Danny got the Germaline open and started slowly rubbing it over Matt's burn. "I didn't think the coffee could get that hot" Danny admitted and Matt just shrugged.

"Danny, can I ask you a question?" Matt asked uncertainly and Danny just nodded as he continued gently rubbing the cream on the burn, causing Matt to hiss as it stung more than he was already used to. "Sorry" Danny muttered and just waited for Matt to ask the question.

"What was it like to stand up there on the edge?" Matt asked quietly and the question was not one Danny had anticipated. "Why?" Danny asked, looking up in time to see Matt shrug and look away. "Curiosity, that's all" Matt lied and Danny sighed. "You know, curiosity killed the cat." Danny said and met Matt's eyes with a knowing look.

"It's hard to explain." Danny started and Matt focused on Danny's words as he spoke. "I had mixed feelings all the way through, I wanted to give in and be comforted and let everyone talk me out of it, but I also was desperate to end it all. I had had enough of everything, all the hate, all the bullshit, all the pain, everything." Danny started and stood up to return the cream and find some food wrap before returning to his seat and wrapping the wrap around Matt's burn.

"I needed comfort but I hated myself for being so needy, and everything anyone has said to me in those letters and in confrontations, I just felt that it had hit the nail on the head. I felt like such a failure and I believed it, even more so when I read those letters, I couldn't stand it. Being told to kill myself so often, it got to me. It hurt and the way to stop the hurt is to stop everything and kill myself. But I wanted to keep on going at the same time. It's why I took so long and procrastinated so much." Danny admitted and a tear fell down his cheek. "Didn't you realize that it would affect us all if you were to die? Hollywood undead would crash and would never get back up again, and we would all hurt so much" Matt told him and placed his unharmed hand on Danny's which was slightly out stretched on the table.

"I didn't believe it; I doubted that anyone would ever actually give a crap about me. I was ruining everything and that was all that I believed in and couldn't take it anymore. And yet I still longed for somebody to comfort me, to hold me and tell me that I could get through it, but I didn't want to whoever it was more depressed, at first I wanted it to be Jay but I knew that that wouldn't happen and then I was just desperate for somebody to comfort me in general" Danny told him and bent his head downwards.

"Danny, we will always be here for you, no matter what." Matt told him and tightened his hold on Danny's hand. Danny looked up at him and smiled sadly and wiped away another tear. "I'm gonna get that coffee" Danny muttered and stood up. Just as he was about to head towards the countertop, Matt stood up and pulled him in for a hug. Danny hugged back tightly and almost started crying again.

"Matty, don't think about doing it. It isn't worth it and we all need you" Danny muttered and Matt just tightened his arms. "I know, I wasn't actually going to do it anyway, it's just something that had been bugging me but don't worry about it" Matt told him and Danny just nodded against Matt's chest. "I've given up on the coffee. Wait here" Danny said and pulled away from the hug. He left the kitchen and came back in a minute ago with the remaining pack of beer from the lounge.

"Best idea you have had so far." Matt muttered with a grin and Danny just grinned back. He put the pack on the table and they helped themselves to a can each.

................................ Quite a few cans later..... ;)

"Mattttyyy!!!!!!" Danny whined as he leaned against the latter on the floor next to the fridge. "Don't kill yourself okey dokey? I will seriously miss you" Danny whispered loudly down Matt's ear and Matt almost fell backwards laughing except for the fact that there was a fridge behind them. "I won't Danny-boy, I promise" Matt told him, giggling and locked his pinkie finger around Danny's. "Yay" Danny whispered and started giggling and soon they were both just giggling.

"Danny? Matt?" Jorel called from the lounge and Danny just put his finger to his lips and motioned for Matt to be quiet. "You guys in the kitchen?" Jorel asked and went towards the kitchen entrance and Danny just giggled and closed his eyes quickly.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Jorel asked as soon as he saw them against the fridge. "I can't see you so you can't see me" Danny whispered and Jorel couldn't help the grin that split across his face at the sight of Danny and Matt pissed. "Danny, I won't tell Jay, but I can see you" Matt said down Danny's ear and Danny just sighed like Matt had just pointed out the most obvious thing ever, causing Jorel to laugh slightly. "Close your eyes" Danny said and Matt followed the order and gasped. "Oh my god, it works as well. You're a miracle Danny" Matt whispered and Jorel almost lost his calm completely.

"You two are fucking wasted" Jorel complained whilst laughing his ass off and went to help Danny stand up. "I'll wake Dylan up to come and get you" He said to Matt who had fallen down to the ground once Danny left him by the fridge and Matt just nodded slightly whilst grinning to himself. "Come on, Danny." Jorel said to the drunken man that he was holding up and Danny just nodded slowly.

"Jay, I love you, like, I really, really love you. Did you know that? Because I do" Danny whispered in Jorel's ear and Jorel just chuckled. "Yes Danny, I know" Jorel said back to him as they left the kitchen. "Good, because I do, I really do" Danny muttered and Jorel just shook his head as he directed them to one of the couches before waking Dylan up. "Dilly, wake up" Jorel said and shook Dylan's shoulder slightly.

"Why...what?" Dylan mumbled and batted Jorel's hand away, confused and still half-asleep. "Matty's pissed and needs you in the kitchen el pronto" Jorel told him Dylan just sighed before heading towards the kitchen.

"Dilly!" They heard Matt exclaim happily from the kitchen and Jorel chuckled whilst Danny struggled to stay standing. "I feel funny, Jay" Danny whispered and Jorel sighed before dragging Danny over to their couch before lying him down on it. "Go sleep, Danny. You'll feel better when you wake up" Jorel told him and Danny smiled at him and stroked Jorel's cheek. "You are so beautiful, never forget that" Danny told him quietly before passing out, his hand falling down to where it's hanging off the edge of the couch.

"As long as you don't" Jorel whispered just as Dylan walked into the room partially dragging a half with it Matt. Matt passed out before they had even gotten near the couch and Dylan just sighed and carried him over to it.

Jorel went back to the kitchen to turn the light off and found that Dylan had passed out practically straight away after cuddling up to Matt on the couch. Jorel just follow him in his steps and cuddled up to Danny on the other couch before falling asleep.

Just before he slipped into unconsciousness, he felt Danny move around slightly and cuddled up to him tighter before whispering something and falling asleep. And it was that something that drove Jorel into a blissful restful sleep.

The words were, "I love you"..............


	40. Sick Individual DMxDK

As all six Hollywood Undead members were sitting in the back room of their tour bus doing a horror movie marathon, Danny noticed that the temperature in the room had suddenly gotten hotter. This was strange as the back room was known to be the coldest part of the bus and rarely gets warm, let alone as hot as it feels now.

Danny looked at the others and saw that none of them noticed anything different and were all fixed on the movie currently playing. It turns out to be poltergeist and Danny found that the film was starting to annoy him slightly. They had already watched that film more times than any of them could count but it was one of their favourites.

He kept this slight frustration to himself and found himself slowly drifting off to sleep. He jumped awake and more alert than before and he knew that it is currently way too hot for the back room.

"Can anybody else feel that heat?" Danny asked out loud, scaring them all slightly due to the sudden tension breaker. "Heat? Danny, we're in the back room, there's nothing here that even suggests heat. It's cold in here" Funny Man said and riveted his attention on the film once more.

"Danny, are you alright?" Charlie Scene asked as he noticed that Danny was glaring at Dylan for being so straight forward with his answer. "Of course, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" Danny snapped and looked back at the screen. J-Dog, Johnny3Tears, Charlie Scene and Da Kurlzz all noticed Danny's sudden change of attitude and were kind of worried because usually he's the happier one of the bunch.

"This is so annoying; I already know exactly what is going to happen next. Why can't we watch something different for a change, for fuck sakes!" Danny snapped and got everyone's attention yet once again, including Dylan's. Danny just stood up and stormed out of the room and towards his bunk. He threw himself into his bunk and just lay there as he calmed down from the sudden burst of anger. He didn't know why he was acting like this, usually he loves watching the film over and over, and he's usually the one who suggests it for god sakes.

As he was slowly starting to drift off to sleep, Da Kurlzz walked into the room and climbed into Danny's bunk next to him. "Danny, what's going on? You love watching that film." Matt asked and Danny just shrugged. "I think the engines are over-heating, it's really hot in this bus" Danny told him and Matt just looked at Danny.

"Dude, it's cold." Matt told him and placed his hand on Danny's forehead. "Danny, you're burning up, dude. Wait here" Matt said and climbed out of the bunk before going back into the back room.

He came back into the bunks area with J-Dog. "He's burning up, I think he's ill" Matt told Jorel and Jorel just placed his hand on Danny's forehead before withdrawing. "You're right. Danny, how are you feeling right now?" Jorel asked and Danny just stared at him. "Danny?" Jorel asked again and this time Danny jumped a mile.

"Sorry, I was day dreaming, what did you say?" Danny asked and Jorel just looked back at Matt for a second. "I was asking how you were feeling now." Jorel repeated and Danny blushed. "It's really hot, way too hot" Danny complained and closed his eyes for a second as he felt really tired all of a sudden but couldn't quite fall asleep as he was way too hot.

"It's too hot; the bus is over-heating too much!" Danny complained and Jorel and Matt can see that sweat was staring to build around his forehead. Danny went to crawl out of his bunk but Jorel stopped him and pushed him back down. "Matt, can you get a flannel and rinse it under cold water? I'm going to try and bring Danny's fever down a bit" Jorel told him and Matt just nodded and dashed off to get what was asked.

"Danny, why don't we get your shirt off, that way you can cool down better" Jorel suggested but found that Danny had already done it. "Always a step ahead of ya, Jay" Danny muttered and Jorel just chuckled and messed up Danny's hair.

Matt came back with the wet flannel and Jorel placed it on Danny's forehead. Danny got scared by it at first as he wasn't expecting the cold as he was dozing off again but it soon felt like heaven as it battled the burning sensation at his forehead.

Jorel saw that it was already helping Danny and decided to leave it there for now. After a few minutes Danny managed to fall asleep and Jorel left Matt and Danny as he went back to the back room to inform the others and to carry on with the movie marathon.

....................................... Half an hour later

The first thing Danny was aware of as he came to was the pain in his stomach and he had to rush past Matt out of his bunk to the toilet and started to go violently sick. As the contents of his stomach came out, Matt rushed into the bathroom and held Danny's hair back for him so it didn't get caught.

Once Danny had calmed down, Matt helped him brush his teeth and then back to the bunks before going back and cleaning the place just to be on the safe side. When he returned to the bunks area, he found that Danny was no longer in his bunk and his duvet was missing.

"He's in here!" He heard George shout from the back room and Matt just sighed as he went there.

As he entered the room, he found Danny lying on one of the couch wrapped up in his duvet leaning against Jorel whilst the other three were on the other couch opposite them. Matt walked over to the part of the couch where Danny's feet were lying, picked his duvet bundled feet up before sitting down and placing the feet on his lap.

"Sorry, I got cold in there so Jay suggested coming into here with the duvet an everyone else." Danny explained and Matt just nodded. "Fair enough" Matt said and watched as Danny snuggled up to Jorel and fell asleep.

"Do we know what's bothering him?" George asked and Matt shrugged. "It could be food poisoning, he did complain about some take out he ate last night, apparently it was undercooked." Jorel told them and Jordan nodded. "Yeah, I got some food from the same place and they over cooked mine and I complained about it to Danny and he told me the same thing that you just said." Jordan told them and Matt sighed.

"Well he has already been sick once today, hopefully it'll be out of his system within the next two days" Matt told them and Jorel nodded. He then placed his hand on Danny's forehead again and checked his temperature. "He is still quite hot but he got the chills so I think we're going to have to wait until he wakes up, get him to take some Tylenol if his stomach can handle it and see where we need to go after that. Hopefully it'll just go straight through him." Jorel suggested and they all nodded and went back to watching the remainder of the film.

Just as they were about to put on the next film, Jorel noticed that Danny was quite restless in his sleep. "I think he's having a nightmare, Matt" Jorel said as Matt looked at them. "I'm not surprised, he always does whenever he is feeling not right in himself" Matt confirmed and Jorel looked confused. "Should we wake him or not?" Jorel asked and Matt shrugged.

Just as he was about to reply, Danny woke up gasping for breath. "Shit!" Danny cursed and then looked at everyone in embarrassment. "Oh hello" Danny muttered and then hid his face under the duvet, still leaning against Jorel. "You had a nightmare just then, didn't you?" Jorel questioned him and they could all see the duvet move as Danny nodded.

"Dude, don't be embarrassed by it. It happens to us all." Matt said and pulled the duvet from Danny's flushed face. "What was it about?" George asked him and Danny just shrugged. "It doesn't matter" Danny said quietly and just lay there, leaning against Jorel just completely relaxed. He liked snuggling up to Jorel as he was the closest one he was there to apart from Matt but he was too shy to go near Matt in the way he is in right now. He has had a huge crush on Matt since about a year ago and he had been battling himself over whether or not to admit it to the man himself.

"If you don't wanna tell us then that's perfectly alright but if you feel like it will help then just tell us. Because it does matter whether or not you are coping with anything badly as we can help you" Matt told him and Danny just blushed and closed his eyes again as he started to feel really tired again.

"Danny, don't go to sleep just yet" Jorel said as Matt stood up and headed to the kitchenette at the front of the bus. He shook Danny slightly and Danny moaned as he struggled to stay awake. "But I'm tired" Danny complained and Jorel just nodded. "I know bud, but we need to get you to take some Tylenol to see if that will help at all because you're still burning up despite the chills and the cold in here" Jorel told him and Danny huffed in annoyance and went to sit up. "No, you're keeping me warm, you don't have to move away, just don't go to sleep" Jorel complained as he pulled Danny back.

Danny didn't say anything and just snuggled back up to Jorel just as Matt came back into the room with some Tylenol and a glass of orange juice. "Come on Danny" Matt said as he saw Danny had his eyes closed again. Danny snapped his eyes open and Matt handed him the Tylenol first and then the drink and watched as he took the Tylenol.

Danny handed the glass back and closed his eyes again as Matt took the glass back to the kitchenette.

When Matt returned to the back room, he found that both J-Dog and Danny had fallen asleep. "They are so alike, are you sure they aren't really twins?" Jordan asked as he noticed the two out of it. "Yup, no offence to Jay but Danny is definitely better looking" Matt muttered and then blushed as he realized what he had said and that he had said it out loud.

"Awe, Matty's got a crush!" Jordan squealed and started clapping his hands like an excited school girl. "Shut up" Matt snapped and looked back at the TV screen to see what film they had put on this time.

........................... An hour and a half later.

"Right, we are going on the road for a few hours now so uh, yeah. Do you need anything from here or we clear to move on now?" Alex asked as he walked into the backroom, startling Jorel awake. "Uh what?" Jorel asked, confused and Dylan couldn't help but laugh.

"We're heading off now to the next location. Do you need anything before we head off?" Alex asked again and Jorel nodded. "We might need to stock up on Tylenol for Danny" Jorel told them and Alex nodded and headed back through the bunks area. "And coconut milk!" Jorel shouted afterwards and Jordan and Dylan laughed.

"Oh my god, my stomach is killing me" Danny moaned as he came around, grabbing everyone's attention. "Do you feel like going sick again?" Matt asked as he went to check Danny's temperature again. "Not yet, my stomach is hurting though. Man, I am never getting take-out again" Danny murmured as Matt ran his hand through Danny's hair.

"Fair enough except that we all know you will" Jordan told him and laughed as Danny nodded. "Probably, you can't scare me off my food for too long" Danny admitted and they all laughed at him this time.

Just then Alex came back to the bus and they were ready to get rolling and were soon heading to the next destination.

............................... An hour later

"For fuck sakes, what the fuck was that?" Dylan asked as the bus suddenly came to a halt on a dry shoulder. "Sorry guys, the engine has over heated, we're working on it now but this is going to delay us quite a bit" Alex told the guys and they all sighed. "How far back is it going to hold us?" George asked and Alex looked down quickly. "A few hours" He told them and they all groaned.

"Jones is on it so he should be able to get whatever it is sorted and we should be on our way" Alex finished off and then headed back to the front of the bus. "Great, just great" George muttered and closed his eyes just as Danny crawled from where he was still cuddled up to Jorel and rushed out of the room to the bathroom.

"I'll go help him" Jordan said as he saw how tired Matt and Jorel are after taking care of Danny on the many times he has rushed off and needed help. "Cool, we'll be right here keeping his seat warm for him" Jorel muttered and closed his eyes and was soon out for the count.

Jordan stood up and headed out of the room and towards the bathroom. "Yo Danny, you alright in there?" Jordan called through the door as he knocked and all he heard in return was a groan. "Don't come in, Jordan." Danny shouted back and Jordan just nodded. "Just yell if you need anything" Jordan said and headed back to the back room.

After ten minutes or so, Danny came out of the bathroom and went straight to his bunk. He didn't have the energy to head back even further so he just texted them that he's gone to his bunk to see if he can try and sleep it out.

"Danny, do you need any company?" Matt asked as he walked through to check on him and scared the crap out of Danny as he had started to doze off. "Sorry" Matt muttered as he realized he scared him and turned to head back so he didn't disturb him anymore. Just as Matt was about to leave reaching range of Danny, Danny shot his hand out and caught Matt's wrist in a weak grip.

"Don't leave me" Danny whispered as his eyes closed by themselves again. "I won't, don't worry" Matt muttered and crawled into Danny's bunk next to him. Danny didn't hesitate in cuddling up to him and Matt found that he was actually shivering quite a bit. Just as Matt was about to call through for someone to bring Danny's duvet back to the bunks, Jordan showed up with the duvet scaring the crap out of both Danny and Matt.

"Sorry, I got your duvet back from Jay" Jordan said and Danny chuckled. "He could have kept it if he needed it; he looked very comfy from what I could see as I left the room." Danny said quietly and Jordan chuckled. "Trust me, he wasn't all too happy but I was more than willing to return it to ya" Jordan told them with a grin and both Matt and Danny could see that Jorel didn't vote for it at all.

Jordan placed the duvet over the both of them, winked at Matt, and then left the room so that they can have some peace and quiet.

"Thanks for helping me out" Danny said as he warmed up after now being under a warm duvet. "It's no problem at all, I like helping you out" Matt told him and then ran his hand through Danny's hair, sending the tired ill man off to sleep. "And I'd like to take you out" Matt whispered and let his hand fall so that it was resting on Danny's hip. He was soon fast asleep afterwards himself and they both slept for the next couple of hours peacefully.

............................... 2 and a half hours later

"Should we wake them up? Danny hasn't eaten at all today and I don't think Matt has either" Jorel questioned as they start making some food for themselves. "I don't know, Matt has eaten, he ate lunch but Danny definitely hasn't and its understandable because his body could reject it at any time. I say we let them sleep and if their hungry when they wake up then we can do them something to eat" George told him and they all nodded in agreement as it sounded like a good plan.

The first one to come back to the landing of the waking was Matt and as he trudged into the kitchenette where everyone else was, his stomach growled loud enough so that even George could hear it and he was on other side of the kitchenette. "Matt sit down, I'll make something for you" Jordan told him and Matt just nodded in appreciation and plopped himself down on the bench next to Jorel. "Danny is still fast asleep and I'm hoping that he'll sleep out the rest of this illness" Matt told them all and Jorel nodded as he downed his cup of coffee.

"Good news, guys. Jones has identified the problem with the engine and don't expect me to remember what he said coz I have no fucking idea. Anyway, he says we should be back on the move within the next half hour to an hour." Alex told them and they all cheered. "How is Danny doing?" Alex asked them as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"He's sleeping at moment and hopefully this food sickness will be out of his system by the next show" George told him and Alex nodded. "Cool, well if you need anything then just shout or text and I'll do my best" Alex told them and they all nodded as he walked off with his coffee.

"Dudes, what time is it?" Danny asked as he walked into the room. "Oh good morning, it is exactly 26 minutes past 6 in the evening" Jordan told him and looked at Danny closely. "Damn Danielthan, you are seriously pale. Do you want anything to eat?" Jordan asked him and Danny just stared at him. "I don't know" Danny muttered and just looked completely confused.

"Sit down Mate" Jorel told him and Danny just looked over at him and slowly nodded. "Okay" Danny muttered and stepped forward. "Wait a minute, what did you say?" Danny asked completely confused and Dylan couldn't hold back the laughter. "I said sit down. Dylan quit being a dick" Jorel snapped and Dylan shut up just as Danny sat down in opposite Matt and Jorel. "Sorry" Danny muttered and Jorel shook his head. "It's not your fault, your ill and seem to be in a daze but don't worry about it. I think you should have a sandwich or some at least just to help push this illness through your system" Jorel told him and messed up Danny's hair.

"Uh, okay" Danny muttered and went to stand up, but George stood up and pushed Danny back down gently. "Danny, don't worry about it, I'll make you one" George told him and Danny smiled in appreciation. "Just focus on resting" Matt told him and Danny looked over at him and smiled again. "Thanks for staying with me earlier" Danny told him quietly, not having the energy to speak any louder. "It's alright Danny, I kinda fell asleep anyway so yeah" Matt mumbled, blushing deeply. Jordan and Dylan saw and couldn't stop grinning.

"Are you sure I can eat yet?" Danny asked scared it might drag it on longer and they all suddenly looked uncertain. "I don't know to be honest, what do you think Danny? Do you think your stomach can handle it?" George asked as he finished making the sandwich and Danny shrugged. "Do you mind if I wait till tomorrow to eat again, I'm scared in case it sets off my stomach again" Danny admitted and rested his head on his arms. "That's completely fine, Dan, don't worry bout it. George will eat the sandwich for sure, in fact, he already is" Jordan told him and Danny couldn't hold back the chuckle as he heard George agree with a mouth full of food. He looked up and saw as George took a huge bite of the sandwich.

Just as Danny was about to say something, the bus suddenly started up again and lurched forward just as Alex walked back into the kitchenette. "We're finally on the move and it's good to see you up and about again Daniel. Although you're not looking to good if you don't mind me saying. A bit of rest should suffice and take it easy tomorrow and you'll be right as rain in no time" Alex told them and left again to sit up front.

"It's Danny and not Daniel, only my mom can call me Daniel. And by the way thanks for saying i look like shit, it improved my mood so fucking much!" Danny snapped at nothing in particular and the others just stared at him as though he was losing it. "Sorry" Danny muttered and let his head fall down to his arms again. "Don't worry about it Danny. You're just tired" Jordan muttered and sat down next to Danny. He put his arm over Danny's shoulder and Danny sat up and leant his head on Jordan's shoulder.

Within a matter of minutes Danny had fallen asleep again and they all cooed at him. "We should take him to his bunk so he's more comfy than he is right now." Jorel suggested and they all nodded so Jordan picked the man up in his arms and stood up with him. He headed back to the bunks and placed Danny in his bunk and turned to leave the room.

"Where's Matty?" Danny whispered tiredly and opened his eyes weakly. "I'll go get him for ya, just try and rest some won't ya?" Jordan told him quietly and Danny nodded. "Yeah sure, won't do no harm" Danny whispered and Jordan chuckled and walked towards the kitchenette. "Night Jordan" Danny whispered and Jordan just about heard him. "Night Danny" He replied and headed back to the others.

"Hey Matt, your boyfriend wants you" Jordan told Matt and Matt just glared at him. "He's not my boyfriend!" Matt snapped at him but headed off anyway.

He walked into the bunks area and found that Danny was awake waiting for him. "Can you stay with me again please?" Danny asked him in a small voice, showing how much it is taking out of him to stay awake waiting for Matt. "Sure Danny, just let me get ready." Matt told him and Danny smiled and his eyes drifted shut whilst he waited.

Matt got ready and climbed into Danny's bunk next to him to find that Danny hadn't actually fallen asleep just yet. As soon as Matt was stationary, Danny cuddled up to him and rested his head on Matt's chest. "Matt, I heard what Jordan said when he went to get you for me." Danny told him quietly, not even bothering to open his eyes. "Just go to sleep, Danny. We can talk when you're feeling better in the morning." Matt said and Danny sighed. "Okay, night Matt" Danny mumbled and was out for the count before Matt could have a chance to even think of replying. "Night Danny" Matt muttered and lay there as Danny slept and fell asleep himself after listening to the sounds of Danny's breathing for so long.

................................................. In the morning

As soon as Matt woke up, he knew something was off. Danny was no longer cuddling up to him. Danny wasn't even in his bunk.

Matt hastily climbed out of Danny's bunk and went in search of the missing man. As he walked back towards the bunks after checking the back room, he found that Danny had actually gone to the bathroom and was heading back to his bunk. "There you are. How are you feeling now?" Matt asked him and Danny grinned. "Much better than yesterday and I am starved." Danny told him and Matt couldn't help but chuckle at the difference in yesterday's Danny and today's Danny.

"Good, I'm glad you're feeling better in yourself. Now what would you like? Some jelly on toast?" Matt asked and Danny nodded. "Please?" Danny asked and Matt grinned. "Sure thing, head this way and your order shall be with you within ten minutes max. It depends on if I burn the toast again." Matt said and Danny started laughing slightly. "Okay, so about twenty minutes then, gotcha" Danny muttered as they headed to the kitchenette.

As they entered, they found that all four other members of the band were already up and about. "Morning lovedoves, how are we feeling on this fine morning then?" Jordan asked and both Matt and Danny flipped him off, causing everyone to laugh at the synchronisation of the both of them. "Much better, thank you" Danny said and plopped himself down on the bench closest to him next to Jorel. "Well I'm glad you're feeling better in yourself because you weren't the happiest person alive yesterday and I started to get worried for ya almost" Jorel admitted and Danny just shook his head. "It was just a bit of food poisoning" Danny murmured and Jorel glared at him. "Food poisoning could kill a person you know, the fact that you had a fever and the chills yesterday Danny, suggested that it could have been the same with you. Luckily it was just because your body was forcing it out of your system faster than normal somehow. You have a strong immune system" Jorel told him and Danny sighed. "I'm sorry that I worried you but I knew I was fine." Danny said and hugged Jorel, who hugged back tightly. "Just rethink about going to any take outs again will ya?" Jorel muttered and Danny shrugged. "I like my take-outs, what can I say?" Danny threw back and they all laughed at him.

Matt handed Danny his toast and jelly and Danny ate it pretty quick and thankfully it didn't repeat on him like he secretly feared. "Damn, you really are strong when it comes to illnesses, fair play" Jordan muttered and Danny grinned and bowed his head.

The rest of the morning went by pretty quick as they all just laze around as they didn't want to push Danny too much, even if he seems to have recovered pretty fast. There could always be a chance that it would show up again last minute but he seemed to be in the clear.

After they finished their lunch, Danny went for a shower and as soon as he had come back, he found Matt waiting for him at his bunk. "S'up, Matt?" Danny questioned as he walked up to him whilst running the towel through his hair over and over again so that it dries faster. "Hey Danny, I wanted to talk to you about something, don't judge me please?" Matt begged him and Danny nodded and sat down in his bunk.

"You see, the thing is is that I have had a crush on you for a while now but it has only just turned into full on love. I loved helping you out yesterday and I love you in general." Matt confided in Danny and Danny couldn't help but gasp in shock. Matt saw the shock on his face and mistook it to mean that Danny hated him for it and turned to leave. "I knew I'm just a fuck up" Matt muttered but Danny caught his wrist before Matt could walk off.

"Mattie, don't go and you're not a fuck up. I love you too and I couldn't be any more thankful for you helping me out yesterday, Jay did as well as did the others but you did the most and I love you for that. And plus your awesome hair and face and everything else. Matt, I want you to be mine" Danny admitted and Matt just stared at him in shock just like Danny did at first. "You mean?" Matt started but didn't need to finish because Danny nodded in conformation and grinned.

Matt couldn't hold himself back anymore and pressed his lips against Danny's and grinned slightly when Danny kissed back. "Awe, they got together at last" Jordan squealed and started clapping like an idiot as both Danny and Matt jumped a mile because they didn't hear him come into the room. "Shut up, you idiot" Matt muttered and dragged Danny into the back room where the others were now gathered.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing and that night Matt stayed with Danny again and Danny felt even better the next morning. They were all glad as they knew that Danny would have hated it if they had to cancel a show or so, so that he could get better and they knew the fans would have hated them for it anyway.


	41. Love isn't good enough DMxJD

"Yo, J-dog, pass the forty up" Charlie Scene said as they continued working on their new record. They were halfway through the last hour of the day and they were ready to go home. As J-Dog went to retrieve a can for Charlie, he notices somebody with a hoody on walking into to the studio and goes to find out who it is.

As he walks closer, he sees that it is his ex-boyfriend and the band's former lead singer, Deuce. "Aron? What the fuck are you doing here?" J-Dog whispered as he hastily caught a hold on Deuce's arm and pulled him out of sight before any of the others noticed him. "I came to talk to you" Deuce whispered back and yanked his arm out of J-Dog's grip as they reached outside the studio. "Why the fuck do you want to talk to me?" J-Dog asked and Deuce sighed. "I can't stop thinking about you, Jay" Deuce admitted and J-Dog practically turned blue. "What the fuck, Aron, I told you already. We are over and there will never be an us, it will never work." Jorel told him and Deuce growled.

"No, but you put up with the fuckboy, Danny. Is he really even capable of giving a commitment that you need, Jay? I know you, we belong together, please Jay?" Deuce begged him and Jorel shook his head and backed away slightly as Deuce had advanced on him slightly. "Aron, accept it, I don't love you and I never will, it just isn't meant to be" Jorel told him, determined to make Deuce see that he is telling the truth but Deuce just shook his head. "I can't accept that, Jay, I just can't" Deuce said and saw Danny out of the corner of his eye.

Danny had noticed J-Dog was missing from the studio and wondered where his boyfriend went and heard a pair of angry voices outside of the studio. As he neared the entrance to the studio, he saw J-Dog and a hooded person fighting and heard the last couple of sentences they had shared and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just as he was about to call Jorel's name, Deuce pulled Jorel forward and kissed him right on the lips. Danny gasped and cried out as it just hurt too much to find out that Jorel had been cheating on him and rushed inside brushing tears from his cheeks, failing to see how Jorel was trying to pull away from Deuce but ended up seeing what looked like him pulling him closer.

"Danny?! What's happened?" Da Kurlzz asked as he saw his best friend rushing in with tears on his face. Danny just kept shaking his head and Johnny3Tears stood up and walked in front of Danny. He put his hands on Danny's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Danny, calm down. Tell me what happened" George ordered and Danny swallowed and nodded. "J...Jay is outside, w...with Ar...Rron and they kissed and, and" Danny stuttered out and George swore before rushing out. Danny was quick on his heels with everybody else following them. "George, no! He's obviously happier with Aron!" Danny cried as he raced after him.

As they reached the front of the studio, they saw Deuce running off with a grin on his face and blood dripping from his nose, and Jorel kneeling on the ground not far from them, wiping tears that were rolling down his cheeks, whilst rubbing his knuckles carefully. "Jay?" George asked quietly and Jorel looked up and was shocked to see them all standing there. "He...he kissed me" Jorel whispered and Danny couldn't take it anymore. "I loved you Jay, how could you do this?" Danny asked and tried to hide the fact that he was breaking down but failed.

"Danny, I swear, he forced it on me" Jorel said hastily as he saw Danny was close to freaking out but Danny just started shaking his head. "I loved you, Jay, I still do" Danny whispered and started to back away hastily as Jorel climbed to his feet and started to advance on him. "Danny, please don't do this, this is what he wants" Jorel cried as Danny backed away even more. Danny shook his head again and just turned around before running off down the street until he was out of sight.

"Danny!" Jorel called and just fell to his knees in tears. "Jay, come on, let's get you inside" George said quietly and helped Jorel to his feet and practically dragged the crying man back inside with the other three following them. George sat Jorel down on of the couches and just sat next to him as they waited for him to calm down.

"He hates me, and it's all because of Aron" Jorel whispered as he wiped his tears away with his sleeve. "He doesn't hate you; he's just confused and hurt and you know he has always had issues with depression and self hatred. Though to be honest, we are all confused" Jordan said as he handed Jorel the forty that Jorel was getting for Jordan but didn't achieve it.

"Jay and Aron use to date long before we kicked the rat out of the band and it seems the little shit is trying to use it to drive us apart from Danny so we could bring him back, but he doesn't understand just how much we need Danny" George answered for Jorel and wrapped his arm around him. Jorel rested his head on George's shoulder and just closed his eyes.

"He'll never forgive me" Jorel said to himself and George sighed. "Yes he will, we just need to find him and help him understand, that's all" George told him and they all nodded in agreement. "Where would he have gone?" Funny Man asked and Da Kurlzz looked up as he had an idea. "He always goes to his parents' grave whenever he needs space or just a place to hide from the world, he tells them everything and always feels better afterwards, they're the two people out there that he truly trusts not to betray him even though they passed away ages ago" He told them all and they all nodded as they remembered about his parents' grave at the local graveyard.

"Then I can promise you he will be there" Jorel said and stood up, they all got up and followed him out of the studio as they went to go find their missing band member/boyfriend.

.................. Deuce's point of view

"Then I can promise you he will be there" He heard J-Dog say and then rushed out of view as Hollywood Undead rushed out of the studio. Deuce grinned as he knew a shortcut to the graveyard that none of the others knew and texted a couple of friends to meet him there as he rushed off to reach the graveyard first with a plan in mind.

................. Danny's point of view

"Mom, Dad? What do I do? I love him but I can't stand to think he's cheating on me, what if I'm just being pathetic as usual and just created it all in my mind?" Danny asked out loud as he knelt between his parent's graves. He always felt better whenever he came to talk to them and even now he felt a weight starting to lift off his chest. "But the worst thing was that he looked like he was enjoying it, and I know it's seriously selfish of me, but I want to keep him to myself, I don't want anybody else involved, he's mine. But if somebody else can make him feel good then I'm obviously doing a shit job" Danny complained and tried to get rid of his tears but they kept coming.

"But if I had imagined it all, then I could never face Jay ever again, it would be too shameful, plus it probably means I should be back on those meds that I hate" Danny admitted to his parents memories and fell silent as he tried to figure out what the fuck he was going to do.

As he was about to speak again he heard a twig snapping behind him and he turned around abruptly. At first he didn't see anything as they were stock still but then his eyes focused a bit better and he saw Deuce, Truth and Yuma leaning against some graves not far from him, staring right at him. He quickly turned away and whispered goodbye to his parents and wiped away some more tears before standing up and heading the opposite way out of the graveyard.

"Where do you think you're going?" Deuce shouted at him and Danny just came to a halt before turning around slowly. "Back to the studio, they're waiting for me, why?" Danny lied but sensed it's probably for the best that he doesn't say home as it would then lead to Deuce thinking that nobody is going to notice his absence if he somehow went missing as nobody would be expecting him. "Oh, I doubt that" Deuce muttered and reached behind him. Truth and Yuma mimicked him and all three of them pulled out magnums and pointed them directly at Danny after cocking them.

"Here is what's going to happen, you're going to break up with Jay, saying how your heart just ain't in the relationship anymore and you're then going to leave the band and stay away from him, comprende?" Deuce said and Danny let out a bark of laugh. "Why? So you could have him all to yourself?" Danny asked, attitude leaking into his voice as he knew that he would never do any of what he had just been told. "Exactly, he deserves someone better than an American idol drop-out" Deuce said and Danny had to swallow the comeback that popped into his mind as he was certain Deuce was just dying to pull the trigger although he didn't believe that any of them would actually do it. He heard a gasp come from Yuma but nobody acknowledged it.

"What? No bitchy comeback?" Deuce asked in a fake accent which just grated on Danny's nerves but Danny just shook his head. "I can't be assed" Danny said in return and he saw that this was enough to push Deuce over the edge. Deuce took a step forward but was held back by a voice which Danny loves to the moon and back, one that he hopes still loves him.

"Aron, stop!" Jorel shouted as he and the rest of the band walked in through the graveyard entrance and saw them. "Why should I? You will never take me back with him in the way" Deuce said angrily and turned back towards Danny. Jorel's presence only made him worse and Deuce was practically shaking with envy. He aimed at Danny again and Danny just stood there terrified and glued to the ground, petrified, he never believed before that Deuce had it in him but he could see now that he was wrong, jealousy really does drive people to insanity, he could see it in Deuce's eyes.

Jorel and George rushed forward, desperate to get Danny out of the way of the bullet but the one who actually pushed Danny out of the way just in the nick of time was Yuma. "Aron, you lying bastard!" Yuma screamed as he fell to the ground clutching his arm in agony. The bullet missed Danny just about but Yuma paid the price of sin, the sin of sacrifice, as it hit him in his right arm. "Yuma!" Deuce screamed but didn't lower his gun. "You told me you moved on from him and that I filled that gap in your heart but you lied" Yuma accused him and Deuce just nodded. "I thought I could forget him but I can't" Deuce said and aimed once again at Danny who was now trying to drag Yuma out of Deuce's line of sight and behind his parents grave.

"Aron, think about this?!" Jorel screamed as he and George continued racing towards them, with Dylan and Jordan not far behind, and Deuce just furiously shook his head and pulled the trigger again. This time it didn't miss its mark and the bullet flew right into Danny's chest. "Jay!" Danny screamed in agony as he fell to the floor and almost immediately started to lose consciousness.

"Danny!!" Jorel screamed and rushed to his side as George tackled Deuce to the ground and battled him for the magnum. Truth just shrugged and walked out of the graveyard like nothing had happened and Da Kurlzz was quick to get his phone out and dial an ambulance. At one point Deuce was able to a decent hit on Johnny3Tears and ended up elbowing him in the nose. But this did little to George's concentration on getting the gun out of the other man hands apart from piss him off. He won the gun and just hit Deuce on the head with the butt of it, knocking him out.

"Danny? Stay with me!" Jorel begged Danny as he put pressure on Danny's wound, the blood pouring out through his finger tips. Danny gasped in pain and came out of the daze he had slipped into. "I'm so sorry, Danny, it's my entire fault, just know that I love you and I always will do." Jorel said as Danny weakly put his hand on Jorel's. "I'm so sorry for running off," Danny started but paused to pull in a deep breathe as it was getting harder to breathe by the second. Tears were running down both of their cheeks and neither of them looked away from the other one's eyes scared that never again they see each others. "I should have waited" Danny finished and Jorel just chuckled sadly. "Don't worry about it, Danny. I would have done the same thing" Jorel admitted and Danny just smiled weakly at him and his eyes started to shut by themselves. "Danny, no, no, no, please no, Danny?" Jorel begged and the tears turned into sobs as Danny didn't respond. "Just make sure he continues breathing, Jay. The ambulance will be here soon" Da Kurlzz told J-Dog and wiped away his own tears for his best friend. "Danny, please don't leave me, I need you!" Jorel cried and gasped as he heard the sirens in the distance but still sounded too far away.

"Danny, did you hear that? Their almost here, please don't give up" Jorel begged him and pressed his forehead against Danny's and just let his own eyes close as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

The next thing Jorel knew was he was being pulled away from Danny and he didn't understand why. "No! He needs me, No! Danny!" Jorel started screaming and tried to fight out of whoever had him's grip. "Jay! It's me, calm down, they just need to revive him and then load him into the ambulance" George snapped at him and Jorel just started crying harder than before.

"Jay, he'll be fine, just wait and you'll see" George whispered in his ear, his voice sounding weird due to the fact that his nose had practically been scrambled, and Jorel just nodded and turned around to wrap his arms around George for comfort. George hugged him back as they waited for the ambulance to be ready to cart Danny off to hospital. Yuma had already gone off in the first response vehicle for his arm and Deuce had been arrested once he woke up and was held handcuffed in the back of a cop car, looking dazed, as the cops went around taking statements off them all.

Soon they had Danny breathing again and had to rush him off to the hospital and allowed only 1 person with them and it ended up being George as Jorel couldn't calm down fast enough and so that they could fix George's nose as well. The cops left soon after that and Da Kurlzz, Funny Man and Charlie Scene gave J-Dog some requested space before they headed up to the hospital.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect your son, I'm pathetic and worthless and I know this, but God do I love him. I will try and fix things with him and I can promise you he will recover from this, I need him too and it's Danny we're talking about, he's like the incredible hulk, nobody can put him down for long" Jorel said to Danny's parents' graves and felt a breeze pick up and just sighed before brushing away the last of his tears and headed off to the other three waiting for him, wincing as he realized he still had blood on his hands and all over him, both from Danny and George's nose. Talking to Danny's parents seemed to have helped and he felt almost ready to be there for Danny once again.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and then to the hospital and check on Danny" Jordan said as Dylan wrapped his arm around Jorel's shoulders and they all headed to Jordan's fiesta before climbing in and headed back to the studio.

...........................

As they reached the hospital, they rushed inside and went straight up to the reception and asked about Danny. They found out that he was still in surgery and that they should wait in the waiting room. They headed over to the waiting room and found George sitting in the corner of the room falling asleep.

"George" Jordan said as the walked into the room and George's head snapped up at the sound of Jordan's voice. "Oh, it's just you, hi" George muttered and then rubbed his hand over his face. "No it's Michael Jackson" Dylan replied sarcastically and George just flipped him off.

"He's been in surgery for about an hour now, I have no fucking idea on what the fuck is happening any more" George said and ran his hand through his hair in a stressful manner. Matt sat down and just rested his hand on George's shoulder and they can all see how close George is to having an anxiety attack.

"It'll be fine, George, just breathe" Matt muttered despite the feeling in his stomach saying otherwise. "Matt, I can hear the doubt" George muttered and just sighed as he leant back against the chair and closed his eyes for a second before snapping them open again. "I need a fag" George said hastily before standing up and walking out of the room.

They watched him leave and just sat down before anything else. "He'll get through this, don't worry" Dylan told Jorel as he saw he was struggling to hold back from freaking out as well. Jorel looked at him and met his eyes and all Dylan saw was fear and despair. "How do you know?" Jorel asked and just leant on his knees with his elbows and put his face in his hands in despair. "Jay, its Danny, come off it, he'll bounce back just to prove everybody wrong for doubting him, even just to be on the safe side if nobody did" Dylan said and wrapped his arm around Jorel's shoulders. Jorel just straightened up, ran his hands through his hair, and then went in for a hug, moving fast to try and hide the tears that have shown up again.

"I'm sorry, I can't explain it" Jorel muttered into Dylan's shoulder as the tears leaked out, staining Dylan shirt and Dylan just tightened his arms around the crying man. "I understand, you're scared that he ain't going to get through this, or if he does then he will never take you back, but trust me, he will get through this and he would go through this a thousand times if it meant that he could keep you. Trust me, Jay, it will work out, you love each other too much for it to not work out, not even God is that cruel" Dylan told him and Jorel just looked up at him in surprise. Dylan just blushed as he wasn't use to giving pep talks or showing how much he actually understood people. He has always been more comfortable being known as just a stoner who pays no attention whatsoever but it isn't always the case, as he just showed.

"Wow, I think I need a fag now" Matt muttered and Dylan just flipped him off as Matt stood up and left the room to join George for a fag break. Jordan just grinned and stared at Dylan in respect whilst Jorel sat up and wiped his tears away. Jorel saw Jordan's look at Dylan and figured out why Jordan was blushing like an idiot every time Dylan looked any where near him.

As Dylan pulled out his phone and started scrolling through Instagram, Jorel caught Jordan's attention and nodded towards Dylan before nodding back at Jordan. Jordan just blushed and shook his head hastily before stopping as Dylan looked up. "Were you just shaking your head?" Dylan asked Jordan, confused and Jorel had to hold back a grin. "Yeah, I was just shaking my hair out" Jordan replied and Jorel just started nodding again as Dylan's attention was riveted on Jordan. Dylan just shrugged and went back to his Instagram and Jordan glared at Jorel who was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

After glaring at each other, or attempting to any way as they were both struggling not to laugh, Jordan sighed and stood up. He walked in front of Dylan and stood there until Dylan noticed him and then looked up. He saw Jordan's deep blush and started grinning as he figured out what the heck Jordan was doing and Jorel just rolled his eyes. "Just kiss for fuck sakes" Jorel muttered and Dylan laughed and stood up quickly before pressing his lips against Jordan's. Jordan squeaked in surprise as he was expecting to have to start it off but didn't hesitate in kissing back.

Just then, Matt and George walked back into the room and grinned when they saw the two kissing and looked at each other awkwardly. Jorel saw this and just rolled his eyes again. "You know, I should so definitely take over cupid's job" Jorel muttered as he stood up and went behind Matt before pushing him into George who caught him and just started off another kiss.

"Now how hard was that?" Jorel said and just sat down before pulling out his own phone, taking pictures of the two couples and just started scrolling through his own Instagram. He found a picture of him and Danny on there, snuggled up to each other, both completely hammered, and started to cry again as he thought about what if they were never going to get a chance to get pissed together again. "Jay?" George asked as he saw Jorel crying silently, and Jorel just shook his head before trying to get rid of any traces of tears. He somehow missed a tear rolling down his cheek and George just wiped it away as he went to sit next to his best friend. Jorel showed him the photo and without saying anything, George took the phone off him and returned it to the home screen before putting it to sleep. "You will be getting pissed together many more times, don't worry about it" George assured him and Jorel just rested his head on George's shoulder as George put Jorel's phone in his jacket pocket. George leaned back and was soon comfortable enough that Jorel started to fall asleep but was trying his hardest to stay awake. "I will wake you when there is news, I promise" George muttered and Jorel just fell asleep, his head slipping off George's shoulder and onto his lap. George nodded over at Jordan and then to Jorel's legs and Jordan just nodded as he lifted Jorel's legs up so that he was lying more comfortably on the chairs. George just put his arm around the sleeping form and placed a blanket over him after Jordan handed it to him.

"Hopefully, he'll be a lot calmer after he wakes up and has had a decent rest" Jordan said as he returned to his seat, Dylan following him and sitting down next to him. Matt just lay down on the set of chairs in front of George and fell asleep as soon as he was stationery. Jordan laughed and stood up again before going searching for some more blankets. He found a pile of them in a cupboard in a corner of the room and pulled out two of them before hesitating.

"Do you think we'd be allowed to use these?" Jordan asked out loud and the other two just shrugged in response. Jordan just decided to use them anyway and took a few over to the others. He placed one over Matt, who snuggled to it slightly, which just made George's day as he saw how cute Matt was. He then placed one beside George just in case he needed it. He then handed Dylan one and sat down before wrapping the last one around himself as it was getting colder in the waiting room as the minutes went by.

Jordan was quick to fall asleep and Dylan was fast to follow in his lead as they fell asleep leaning against each other. George just looked over the rest of the band members and just sighed as he wished he could fall asleep like they had.

Jorel woke up an hour later to find all the rest but George was fast asleep. George was just staring into thin air and as soon as Jorel started moving, George snapped out of his daze and focused on the younger man. "Well, hello sunshine" George muttered as Jorel sat up but just ended up leaning against George again with his head resting on George's shoulder. "How long has it been?" Jorel asked and then yawned. "Only bout an hour" George replied and yawned himself. "Are you going to try and get some shuteye? Jorel asked and George just shrugged. "Don't know, doubt it. I don't like not being alert in places like this" George admitted and just went back to staring at Matt's still sleeping form. "Fair enough" Jorel muttered before standing up and stretching. "I'm going for a fag, you want one?" Jorel asked and George nodded before standing up and stretching himself. "Sure, why not?" George replied and Jorel just shrugged as they left the room and went outside for a fag.

When they got back, they found the other three fast asleep still but as they were just about to sit down, a nurse walked into the room. "Daniel Murillo?" The nurse called and George and Jorel both raised their hands and she walked over to them, her heels clanging on the ground loudly. "I'm pleased to say the surgery was successful and he is currently resting. I can take you to him now but I'm afraid he will be under heavy sedation which will unable him to wake up for a few days." The nurse told them and Jorel just stared at the nurse in shock as George went around waking the other three up.

Soon they were all awake and followed the nurse out of the room and towards the room they were keeping Danny in. As they walked into the room, Jorel rushed slightly ahead of the others and was the first one to see Danny lying on a hospital bed with an IV drip connected to his left hand and looking very pale.

"Danny, I am so fucking sorry!" Jorel cried as he ran up to the comatose patient and caught his right hand in a loose but firm grip. "Jay, it wasn't your fault, Aron used you to get this, he wanted this. Don't blame yourself" George told Jorel as he came up behind him and put his hand on Jorel's shoulder.

"I should have just completely ignored him, if I hadn't have gone off to actually talk to him then none of this would have happened" Jorel snapped at him. "I hurt Danny with my own failure" Jorel whispered and sat down in the chair on the right side of Danny's bed, not letting go of Danny's hand at all.

The others found seats around the room and just sat down as they waited for their brother to wake up.

........................... Four days later

The first thing that Danny was aware as he slowly started to regain consciousness was that the left side of his chest was seriously painful that he couldn't help but gasp due to it.

The second thing he was aware of was that someone was holding his right hand in a loose grip. He can tell its Jorel's as he has gotten use to it.

He tried to open his eyes; he could already guess that he was in hospital as he had survived a gun-shot to the chest but he still wanted to see who was there and if he was right in his presumptions. After struggling a few minutes with his eyes and the heaviness that was weighing them down, he managed to open his eyes and looked around as much as possible without moving as his chest was hurting quite a bit.

He saw that Jordan and Dylan were cuddled up to each other fast asleep in a chair against the wall opposite Danny's bed and that Matt was out for it next to them.

He found George sitting in the chair on his left absorbed into something on his phone whilst battling against sleep but wasn't exactly winning or losing.

He saved the best for last and turned towards Jorel on his right. Jorel looked so peaceful fast asleep as he is that Danny couldn't help but smile tiredly and held onto Jorel's hand with his own grip. This disturbed Jorel slightly but Jorel soon was deep under again soon after getting into a better position on the chair he was in.

"What time is it?" Danny croaked out as he looked back at George and saw as George jumped a mile at the sudden noise.

"Oh, hey Danny. It's eight in the morning, I'm so glad your finally awake." George told him as he turned towards Danny and put his phone back in his pocket. He looked very pale and like he was about to drop at any second but kept on going anyway.

"How long was I out for?" Danny asked, his voice cracking slightly and George just smiled at him and got up to pour a drink of water for Danny. "Well this is the beginning of the fourth day we have been here so just over three days. Now that was just confusing, if I do say so myself" George said as he helped Danny drink the water.

"Thanks" Danny muttered as George put the cup on the cupboard next to Danny's bed. "No problem" George replied and then sat back down. "You lot should have gone home, there's no point in staying here" Danny told him as he turned to look at Jorel's sleeping form again.

"We know how much you hate being on your own plus we wanted to be here for you. You're our brother, Danny. Don't ever doubt this" George said and Danny just looked back at him and stared at him blankly.

"He's going to hate me now isn't he?" Danny questioned and George shook his head. "If anyone he hates himself but mainly the hate is directed at the rat we use to call our friend. Nobody blames you for reacting the way you did. Hell, I would have decked him if I were you" George admitted and Danny chuckled. George grinned and messed with Danny's hair.

Before either of them could say anything else Jorel started to groan and both George and Danny's heads turned to watch as Jorel slowly started to wake up. "It'll be alright Danny, I'm here" Jorel muttered in his sleep and George had to work to hold back his laughter. Danny on the other was somewhat concerned and tightened his grip on Jorel's hand.

"Jay?" Danny queried and this snapped Jorel out of his light sleep and even Danny had to hold back a chuckle as Jorel jumped a mile. "Danny!" Jay called happily and hugged Danny carefully but tightly at the same time. "I'm so glad you're awake. I am so sorry about Aron, I really am" Jorel threw out and Danny rolled his eyes and then yawned. "Jay, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have run off like that" Danny muttered and then Jorel shook his head. "I broke your heart, I would have decked me if I were you" Jorel admitted and Danny couldn't hold back the laugh. "Am I the only one who doesn't resort to violence every time?" Danny asked out loud and both Jorel and George nodded, causing Danny to laugh.

As Danny calmed down from the laughter, his chest started to hurt some more and all he could do was gasp in pain. "Danny? What's the matter?" Jorel asked as he saw Danny scrunch his face in what he recognised as pain. "My chest hurts" Danny whispered and he felt someone place their hand on his forehead. "A nurse will be here in a minute, don't worry Dan" George told him from his left side and he could hear George was moving away. He closed his eyes not long after his chest started playing up and he found that he didn't have the energy to open them again.

"Danny, open your eyes for me, please?" Jorel asked him and Danny managed to force them open for a second or so. "Come on Danny, keep them open will ya. I need to know that your with me still" Jorel told him and Danny shook his head. "Too tired" Danny whispered and he heard a set of footsteps come into the room. "What's going on here then?" A female voice asked and Danny figured it was the nurse.

"He woke up about twenty minutes ago and told us that his chest was hurting like five minutes ago." George told the nurse and then Danny felt Jay's hand leave his forehead and replaced with a colder smaller one. "Daniel? Can you hear me, sweetie?" She asked him and Danny just grunted in response. "Is it your chest sweetie?" The nurse asked him and this time Danny nodded. "Make it stop please?" Danny begged her and opened his eyes to a squint and looked up at her. "It's not a surprise that his chest is bothering him. I'll bring some morphine and that should ease it up for a little while." The nurse told them and he saw that Jordan and Dylan had woken up at some point.

The nurse left to get the morphine and Jordan shook Matt awake. "Wh...what?" Matt asked as he woke up, confused and shocked slightly as he was in a deep sleep. He looked over at Danny and saw that George and Jorel were leaning over him. "What's going on?" Matt asked and stood up to stretch the sleep away. "Danny's awake but in a lot of pain with his chest, the nurse has just gone to get him some morphine." George told them, turning away from the bed to look over at them. Matt went over to him and hugged him.

"Here we go, sweeties. This should help a lot" The nurse said as she walked back into the room and gave Danny the morphine she had promised.

They waited a few minutes and then saw as Danny relaxed as the pain in his chest slowly faded. "Thank you" Danny muttered as he opened his eyes properly. "It's okay honey. If you need anything else, just call us and we'll do our best." The nurse told him and left after he smiled in appreciation at her.

"I'm glad you're feeling better now, Danny. I hate seeing you in pain" Jorel muttered and took hold of Danny's hand again. "I'm glad you're awake in general." Matt muttered and wrapped his arm around George's waist and Danny smiled as he watched George wrap his arm around Matt's shoulder in return. "So you two are a thing now, that's cool" Danny pointed out quietly and Matt blushed as George nodded in confirmation. "And all thanks to Jay. He literally forced us together not long after you were brought here and did the same with Jordan and Dilly over here" George same and pointed over to the two who had sat back down.

"That's cool" Danny muttered and looked back at Jorel to find that he had decided to rest his head on Danny's bed and was slowly drifting off to sleep. Danny ran his free hand through Jorel's hair and Jorel sighed and fully fell asleep. "Bless him" Danny whispered.

"Danny, why don't you try and get some rest, we'll be here when you wake up, I promise" George said quietly and Danny nodded and closed his own eyes and was asleep within a matter of minutes.

The next two days went by in a sort of routine. Danny was allowed to start eating again the day after he woke up and the doctor or nurse would come and question him about his health. The cops came on the second day and got Danny's statement and soon left after that and the rest of time they were just all lazing around waiting for Danny's release on the third day of after waking up from the coma.

He was allowed to go home on the third day and Jorel stayed with him to help him if needs be.

"Danny, are we still good yeah?" Jorel asked, scared in case the incident with Aron had scared Danny away from him. "Of course we are. I ain't about to let a spineless piece of shit come between my love for you." Danny told Jorel and he couldn't hold back the grin after seeing Jorel's face light up at his words. "And the same here with my love for you" Jorel said back and kissed Danny lightly on the lips before heading into Danny's kitchen.

That night both Jorel and Danny felt complete because they were finally able to sleep in each other's arms instead in an uncomfortable bed or chair in the hospital separated.


	42. Another way out JDx DK

"Hi, this is Vanessa's phone. I ain't here right now so do the obvious, leave one at the beep" The answering machine said down Jorel's ear as he tried to call his ex again. "Uh, hi, V, it's me, again. I don't know what I did to you but please know that I'm so sorry. I need you" Jorel said in to the phone and then hung up before wiping his tears away.

She broke up with him just after Hollywood Undead got back from touring the US and left him on the streets with all of his stuff. He couldn't understand why she had broken up with him but it hurt that much that it didn't matter, he had fucked up as usual.

He was currently standing in a phone booth, hanging up the phone, slightly procrastinating so he didn't have to leave the dry shelter. It was raining outside and he was homeless. Despite the fact that he had already wiped his tears away and told himself that he weren't going to cry anymore, the tears kept coming.

He tried to think about why she had broken up with him but couldn't come up with anything. He stepped out of the phone box, dragging his bags behind him, and just started to shuffle along the pavement again as he tried to find somewhere dry and warm to stay the night. He thought about possibly going back to his parents but knew better than to do that. The next person he thought of going to for help is someone from the band but knew that none of them would actually give a shit, why would they? All he was good for was giving headaches, pissing people off or suggesting ideas and lyrics for the band's songs. Nobody wanted to know otherwise.

As he continued shuffling down the streets of LA, he saw a familiar face walk out of one of the take-out restaurants in town and kept his head down so he wasn't recognized. As Jorel walked past the man, he looked up and called Jay's name in shock to find Jorel in such a state. Jorel turned around slowly and just stared as Da Kurlzz walked up to him.

"Jay? What happened? Why are you wondering these streets so aimlessly?" Matthew asked him and Jorel just shrugged, trying to act all blaze, before breaking down again. "V threw me out after we got back from tour" Jorel threw out as Matt wrapped his arms around the soaking wet crying man. "Come on inside, let's get you something to eat" Matt muttered and then marched Jorel inside the take out, dragging his stuff behind him through the puddles.

"Have you decided yet Sir?" The man behind the till asked Matt and Matt just looked to Jorel, who was slowly calming down from crying. "What are you having? I'll pay for it, don't worry" Matt told him and Jorel just shrugged. "Whatever, as long as its food" Jorel replied as some rain water dripped from his hair, down his nose, and to the floor and Matt just rolled his eyes before turning around and ordering a chicken shish kebab which he knows that Jorel loves. He also ordered some donner meat and chips for himself before directing Jorel to one of the only two seats in the place.

"Can I get two cans of Dr. Pepper as well please?" Matt asked and paid for it all before the man handed the two cans over. "You know, you could have come to mine any time, Jay. You can have my spare room if you want" Matt offered and Jorel looked up at him sadly. "I didn't think you would give a shit, none of you would. It's my fault after all, I should learn to deal with it myself" Jorel admitted and Matt stared at him in shock. "Of course we would care, I definitely do, as would your two best friends if not Jordan and George as well. We are all here for each other, in case you didn't notice, and you dealing with it yourself have you on the streets. I'm not having that, your living with me from now on" Matt told him and Jorel just attempted to smile at him in appreciation but failed as his expression didn't change at all, he was either hurting too much or just too empty on the inside but he couldn't decide which one was the case. The only thing he did in response was sneeze as the warmth of the take-out started to get to him when he was used to the cold rain outside.

"Excuse me, Sir, your food is ready" The man from behind the till told them and Matt just thanked the man before taking their food from his hands and handing the kebab to Jorel. "Come on, let's go eat in my ride somewhere" Matt suggested and handed his food to Jorel to hold whilst he picked up Jorel's bags for him, shocking Jorel because he picked the bags up like they were quite light when they were heavy to Jorel. "I can carry them, don't worry" Jorel muttered and Matt just rolled his eyes again.

"Totally, cause you dragging them behind you was such an effective way of carrying them. Don't worry about it, Jay, I got it covered" Matt told him and Jorel couldn't help but smile. Matt just smiled in return after he saw Jorel was already starting to brighten up slightly, seeing as how he now has the ability to smile again.

Jorel climbed into the passenger seat of Matt's ford Ranger as Matt threw Jorel's bags into the back seats before walking around to the driver's side before getting in. He started the engine up and started to heat the car up and then turned to face Jorel. "So, anywhere you wanna go?" Matt asked him and Jorel just shrugged. "I really don't mind, Matt. Thank you for helping me in general and for actually feeding me as well, I'm starving" Jorel told him and Matt couldn't help the blush that crept up on to his face.

"Awe, don't worry about it. Let's just eat for now" Matt suggested and Jorel nodded before digging into his kebab, whilst Matt left the engine running so Jorel had a better chance of warming before he got a cold, and handed Matt his food. By the time Matt was three quarters of the way through his food Jorel had already finished his and was downing his drink to help the food go down. "Damn, you really were hungry" Matt muttered and gave up on his food. He handed it to Jorel to finish off and pulled out of the spot he had parked in.

"Right, let's head home" Matt muttered as he noticed when Jorel had slowed down in his eating and was wiping tears away. He put his foot down as he drove down sunset and was at his house within twenty minutes. He helped Jorel carry his bags into the house and then went around turning the lights on because it was raining that hard outside it was making the place dark.

"Well, you know where everything is already, so yeah. If there is anything I can help with to make you feel at home just let me know" Matt said and took Jorel's bags to Jorel's new room. "Matt, thanks again for all this" Jorel said as he walked in to his room after Matt. "Jay, really, stop thanking me, I couldn't have you on the streets when I have a spare bedroom anyway. And I wanted to help cause..." Matt started but came to a stop as he realized what he was about to say. He looked over at Jorel to find him staring right at him in question as he waited for Matt to finish.

"Never mind" Matt muttered to himself and just rushed out of the room. Jorel just shrugged and went to change out of his drenched clothes into some dry ones only to find that they were all soaking because his bags weren't water proof. He cursed out loud in annoyance and just started kicking his bags as he couldn't cope anymore, everything was getting too much for him. "Jay! Calm down!" Matt said hastily as he rushed into the room after hearing Jorel exclaiming and found him kicking the shit out of his bags. He put his hands on Jorel's arms and held him back as Jorel tried to go at them again.

"Their all soaked, and it's entirely my fault as per fucking usual. I can't stop fucking up, Matt!" Jorel cried in frustration and just fell to the floor crying again. Matt just swallowed nervously and knelt down next to Jorel.

"Jay?" Matt asked quietly and Jorel just kept on crying whilst wrapping his right hand around the back of his neck tightly and his other hand covering his face. "Jay?" Matt asked again and this time put his hand on Jorel's shoulder. Jorel looked up at Matt and just moved his hands before Matt pulled him in for a desperately needed hug. Jorel hugged back tightly and they just sat like that on the floor for a while as Jorel cried his heart out. "Why do I keep fucking up, Matt?" Jorel asked Matt as he started to calm down, his voice muffled as he spoke against Matt's shoulder.

"You're not fucking up, Jay. How would you know if it was going to rain or not? You can't control the weather. And plus, did she explain why she broke with you?" Matt asked him and Jorel shook his head. "I don't have any clue whatsoever as to why she kicked me out. As soon as we came back from tour, I went up to our house to find all my stuff on the kerb outside with a note saying how she doesn't want to stay with me anymore and that she doesn't love me, she tried but couldn't. I tried to get her to answer the door but I don't think she was even in so I threw the spare key she had given me in the letter box and left" Jorel told him, the tears audible even in his voice, not at all loosening his hold on Matt. "Well, fair play to you, and she can go fuck off. You are here now and the first thing we're going to do about anything is get your clothes in the wash. You can borrow some of my stuff for now" Matt told him and Jorel just somehow tightened his hold on Matt. "Thank you, Matt, so much" Jorel said again and Matt just sighed.

"Jay, I have already told you, quit thanking me, I would have helped you no matter what, anyway" Matt told him and Jorel just chuckled sadly and reluctantly pulled back from the hug. "Right, go into my room and get out of these soaking clothes and into some dry ones whilst I sort your stuff out for you, okay?" Matt asked and stood up, pulling Jorel up with him, and Jorel just smiled and mock saluted him before marching out of the room to do what Matt has said.

As Matt was going through Jorel's bags, pulling out all the wet clothes, he found a small bag with a bunch of blades inside it. Matt gasped and went to go question Jorel about it. He knocked on the door before walking in and Jorel turned around to him in shock. He quickly threw a shirt on but wasn't fast enough to stop Matt from seeing all the cuts on his arms and waist. "Jay, I found a bunch of blades! What were you doing?" Matt asked as tears fell down his own cheeks as he was picturing all those cuts he had just seen. Jorel didn't say anything in response and just stood at the other side of the room with a terrified expression on his face.

Tears were slipping down both of their cheeks as Matt tried to focus on the subject at hand and not panic. "You were self-harming, why? Jay, I've been there, and I do understand but it doesn't help at all, I can tell you this now" Matt told him and stepped further into the room. Jorel just stayed where he was, his eyes focused on Matt, ready for anything. "Did V know about this?" Matt asked and Jorel shook his head. "Nobody did, I've kept it hidden from everyone for a while now" Jorel whispered, finally speaking to Matt's relief. "I hate myself, Matt. And I know that I'm just darkening everybody else's days with my presence. It wouldn't be missed at all; I wouldn't be missed at all. Plus I'm hurting, Matt, so much, and I want it to stop, I'm a fucking wimp and I can't handle it anymore I just need it to stop!" Jorel cried, tears leaking his face as he wrapped his arms around his chest. "Jay, please, no! I would miss you more than anyone else in this world; you can't do this to yourself. Please, Jay?" Matt begged him as he imagined how it would be if Jorel had gotten his wish, before breaking down in tears on the floor. Jorel gasped as he saw Matt crying his heart out and didn't even think about it as he rushed to Matt and pulled him into his arms.

"Jay, we can't lose you, I can't lose you" Matt whispered as he pressed his forehead against Jorel's neck for comfort and wrapped his arms around Jorel. "I'm so sorry, Matt. But..." Jorel broke off and Matt pulled back. "But it hurts; Jay I know, trust me, I do know. But I will help you, I promise, it will be hard but I will try my best, I promise" Matt promised and Jorel just nodded and wiped Matt tears away. He then wiped his own tears away before standing up. Matt stood up as well and just went back into Jorel's room before collecting all the wet clothes and taking them down to the kitchen. He put them in the wash before hiding Jorel's blades in somewhere Jorel will not go looking for them whilst Jorel finished changing.

Jorel came downstairs and gave the rest of his clothes to Matt who just left them in a pile ready for the next wash along with the remaining clothes that didn't fit in. "Matt, you don't have to do this you know, it's wasting your electricity and everything" Jorel complained and Matt rolled his eyes. As soon as he saw what Jorel was wearing, he almost fell on his back laughing. The clothes were huge on him, making him look like a kid borrowing his older brother's clothes. Jorel tried to hold back his own smile and flipped Matt off. Matt then directed Jorel to sit down at the table and just started making some coffee.

He finished making the coffee and headed over to Jorel before placing it on the table near Jorel's head as at some point Jorel had decided to rest his head on his arms. "Jay? Coffee's ready." Matt told him and got no response whatsoever from him. "Jay?" Matt asked again and shook him slightly but the only thing that happened was his head rolled to the side slightly, showing that Jorel had actually fallen asleep. "Bless ya" Matt muttered before picking Jorel up in his arms before carrying him upstairs. He wasn't surprised that Jorel had fallen asleep; he has had no decent rest since they got back from tour.

He took him into his room and just placed Jorel on the bed before covering him with the duvet. Jorel rolled over to his side and snuggled up to the duvet in his sleep just as Matt was about to walk out of the room and Matt just adored how cute J-Dog was sometimes. Matt then went downstairs and checked on the laundry before heading into the lounge to watch some TV as he waited for the machine to be finished.

About three hours later, as he was sorting the laundry out for the third time, putting the wets into the dryer, a fear-filled scream rang through the house coming from upstairs and Matt, with the basket of dry clothes in his arms, rushed up the steps. He ran into Jorel's room and found Jorel sitting on his bed, hugging his pillow whilst shaking and crying. "Jay? What happened?" Matt asked as he put the basket down in front of Jorel's bed and Jorel jumped out of his skin as he didn't notice Matt was right there. "So...sorry I...I had a Ni...nightmare" Jorel stuttered out and then hid his face in the pillow. "Hey, its okay" Matt said calmly as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed and pulled the pillow away from Jorel's face. Jorel sighed and turned to look at Matt. "Do you wanna talk about it? Maybe it will help" Matt suggested and Jorel just looked away quickly. "It doesn't matter, it's just my fucked up head again and that's all" Jorel muttered and Matt just sighed. "One; that didn't make any sense, and two; of course it matters. Jay, tell me" Matt said and this time it was Jorel's turn to sigh.

"I was homeless again, and then you showed up and we ended up going to the studio where the other four were and then you started taking the piss out of me and the others joined in. You kept going on and on and on about how I'm such a fuck up and that I can't even find a place to live and then I ran away. I ran into a gang and I begged them to kill me but they wouldn't. They handed me a gun and told me to shoot myself if I wanted to die that much and then they all left. And I did it, I cocked the gun and pulled the trigger and that was when I woke up" Jorel told him and just went back to hugging the pillow. He did actually feel better after telling Matt but didn't admit it, he couldn't admit it, and he didn't want to be seen as weak and incapable of dealing with his own problems anymore, even though it is seriously obvious as it is.

"Jay, was that what you thought we would actually do?" Matt asked and Jorel just shrugged. The next thing Jorel was aware of was being pulled into a tight hug. "We would never have done that to you, if anyone did, I would be there beating them to a pulp just like the Hulk likes to do with Thor. Nobody has a right to do that to a person and none of us would want to either. Jay, your safe with us just please don't actually go looking for gangs." Matt said and Jorel just chuckled sadly and closed his eyes. "They wouldn't do anything; they hate being confronted by people truly wishing to die because it reminds them of themselves." Jorel said, opening his eyes, and Matt just sighed in annoyance and pulled out of the hug to meet Jorel in the eyes. "I'm serious, Jay" Matt told him and Jorel just nodded. "So am I, it would be a serious waste of time." Jorel told him and Matt just shook his head and stood up and helped Jorel off the bed. "You've got a cold cup of coffee downstairs waiting for you. I'll heat it up in the microwave." Matt told him, pushing gangs and suicide to the back of his mind, and then dragged Jorel out of the room whilst holding on to his hand.

Jorel was confused as to why Matt was holding his hand but he didn't say anything because he liked it, it was comforting and that was the excuse Jorel was going to stick with. Matt dragged him into the kitchen after going down the stairs and sat him down in the same chair as before. He then heated the coffee up before checking the time.

"Well, it's six o'clock now, so what do you want for dinner?" Matt asked him and Jorel just shrugged. "I'm quite full after lunch, to be honest." Jorel lied as he didn't want Matt wasting anything else on him. "Really, you're still full?" Matt asked and Jorel just shrugged again. "Well, you need to get a balanced diet so I suggest eat something, even if it's just a snack." Matt said, mainly as he could see right through Jorel's lie, and Jorel just shrugged again. He saw Matt was slowly starting to get pissed off and he wasn't surprised, he pisses everyone off.

"Just forget it. Forget me in general. I'm already pissing you off and I haven't even been here that long" Jorel threw out before storming out of the kitchen. He pinched a pair of Matt's shoes and ran out of the house.

"Jay!" Matt called as he rushed to the front door and saw Jorel running down the street before soon disappearing out of sight. He rushed back into his lounge and found his phone. The first thing he did was try calling Jorel's phone but figured that it must be out of battery as it went straight to voice mail. He then called Danny.

"Yo Danny, it's me" Matt said down the phone as Danny picked up. "S'up?" Danny asked and Matt went straight into explaining everything and the first thing Danny did in response was curse loudly and almost put every cuss he knew into it, almost impressing Matt, and only stopped when George tried to calm him down, well that was what it sounded like on Matt's end. "I'll let the others know, you just try and find him and I'll join you in a bit" Danny told him once he had calmed down and then hung up.

Matt just nodded to himself before going to find his shoes. He found that Jorel had pinched his favourite pair and just shrugged as Jorel was more important than a pair of sneakers. He got on a different pair and then ran out of the house and ran in the direction he saw Jorel go down before quickly ending up confused. He had seen Jorel turn down an alley way but that was it, he ran down the alley way and just followed it until it ended. He found himself on another street but had no idea in where the lost band member would have gone.

He tried to think about which way leaded to where and if it lead to somewhere Jorel would have wanted to run off to as he shook his head to stop the rain from falling into his eyes but he couldn't think, he was panicking too much. If Jorel had run off to the right, then he could have gone to Danny's house or any of the others. If he had gone to the left then he could be heading to the beach. He doubted he would have gone to somebody else's house as he doesn't believe anybody would actually give a shit about him so Matt figured that Jorel would have more than likely gone to the beach, despite the weather. He texted Danny and the others about what he had figured out before running off in that direction, they texted back and told him they were on their way whilst driving around LA to see if they could find him on some street somewhere just in case.

He was running for about half an hour until he noticed Danny driving up to him as he was running down sunset. Danny stopped not far from him and Matt rushed up to them. "Any sign of him yet?" Matt asked, out of breath and Danny shook his head. "I'm just about to head to the beach. Hop in" Danny told him and Matt nodded in appreciation as he opened the door and climbed in. And soon as the door was closed, Danny pulled away from the kerb and drove off towards the beach. "The others are on their way if not already there" Danny told him and Matt just nodded again as he tried to catch his breath and wiped the rain from his face.

"So he's been homeless for the past three days?" Danny asked and Matt nodded in conformation. "He has been as soon as we had gotten back from the tour. He has had no decent rest and its affecting him, as well as the fact that he is starving and probably dehydrated. He fell asleep for about three hours earlier and then I tried to get him to drink just after he had woken up but then I asked him what he wanted for dinner and he said he wasn't hungry. I knew he was lying and I suggested eating something, even if it was a snack and then he shrugged and I tried to think about how else I could get him to eat but then he freaked about pissing everyone off and then he ran out. It's all affecting him badly, being rejected, thrown out whilst tired, hungry and in the rain." Matt explained and Danny punched the wheel in frustration. "Fuck! If only I was there for him like I should have been, I'm his best friend for fuck sakes. I should have helped him already" Danny said, punching the wheel a couple more times before Matt caught his hand.

"Danny, stop. He refused to come and get help because he didn't believe he was worth it. You didn't do anything wrong, your looking for him right now, like a best friend should be. Don't do this to your self" Matt said and Danny just looked over at him incredulously. "He's been homeless for three days already; I should have at least gone to check to see if he was alright seeing as how I haven't been able to get a hold of him for the past two days." Danny told Matt and Matt just sighed. "Let's just get to the beach" Matt suggested as he didn't know how to help Danny and Danny just nodded as he put his foot.

As soon as they reached the beach, they saw two other cars there already and recognised them as George's and Jordan's. Matt and Danny rushed out of the car and towards the other three who were standing in front of George's BMW, not even bothering to shield themselves from the rain except for the raincoats that they were all wearing. "We have just got here like a minute ago. Do you think he is here, seriously? Cause the weather is really shitty for going to the beach" Jordan questioned and Matt just nodded as he saw Danny shake raindrops out of his hair the same time George did and they both grinned at each other when they realized that they did it simultaneously. George saw that Matt hadn't thought to get a raincoat or a jacket on before rushing out to find Jorel so he went into the back of his car and pulled out a spared jacket he had and handed it over.

"Thanks and yeah, we need to search for him pronto" Matt said as he put the jacket on and they all nodded before splitting up and searching different areas of the beach. The rain was coming down even harder and it was getting seriously dark even though it's only seven in the evening.

They had been searching for about half an hour when Matt had gotten a call from George. "I found him, but you need to get here quickly. He's unconscious and has fresh cuts at his wrists and looks like he has had a hell of a beating. We're at the very end on the right side of the beach against the cliff, you should see us as soon as you get near" George told him and then hung up. Matt just threw his phone in his pocket, explained it to Danny who was not far from him, and ran off to where George had said to go. He had forgotten the fact that the stones and sand would be all slippery cause of the heavy rain and ended up slipping and hitting his head on one of the stones, knocking himself out.

"Matt!" Danny shouted and carefully rushed over to him. "Fuck!" He exclaimed as he saw the cut on Matt's head, pouring with blood, and that Matt was unconscious. He took out his phone and called George.

"Yo, it's me Danny. Matt slipped and knocked himself out on some stones, I'm gonna get Jordan to come help me carry him up to the cars. You should find Dylan and carry Jay up as well." Danny told George and heard George exclaimed on the other line, just about though due to the rain and slowly picking up wind.

"Dylan just got here and he's calling Jordan as we speak. Where are you? Never mind, Jordan can see you, he's heading over to you now. Meet you up there" George said and Danny just said goodbye before hanging up and waiting for Jordan. Jordan reached them and between the two of them, they managed to balance Matt's weight between them and carefully half carried and half dragged him up back to the cars.

After about ten minutes of struggling against the now strong wind and the still heavy rain, they finally reached the cars and found George and Dylan trying to stop Jorel's wrists from bleeding, there was thin line of blood coming from Jorel's nose as well but it didn't look broken or anything, just a simple nose bleed. Danny also realized that they had taken off Jorel's wet tops and replaced them with the second spare jacket that George held in his car. "George and Dylan, there's a first aid kit in the back of my car with a lot of stuff in it, including some thread and needles." Danny told them and Dylan headed off to retrieve it as George held Jorel's wrists to try and stop the bleeding whilst watching Danny and Jordan lying Matt down in the back seats of Danny's ranger. Jordan went off to retrieve some first aid stuff and as Danny put pressure on Matt's wound, Matt started to come around.

"Fuck me, my head hurts" Matt moaned and jumped a mile when he opened his eyes and saw Danny right there, practically leaning over him. "Morning sleeping beauty, you fell and bashed your head against the stones and knocked yourself out." Danny told him and Jordan returned with a couple of antiseptic wipes and a wide plaster.

"This is going to hurt" Jordan said after Danny helped Matt sit up. Matt just shrugged and Jordan ripped the first wipe open and started to clean the wound on Matt's head. It did start stinging a little bit more but it was already stinging due to the salt and sand in the cut due to the rain and the fact that it's a beach. Jordan finished cleaning the cut and the area around it and placed the large plaster over. He used the second wipe to clean the blood off Matt's face and was soon finished.

"Right, sit here and try not to pass out or anything whilst we try and help Jay, comprende?" Jordan ordered and Matt just nodded slightly and leaned back against the seat as he started feeling dizzy. "Danny, stay with him and keep him awake" Jordan said and Danny just mock saluted him before Jordan headed over to the others.

"Matt, come on, stay with me" Danny said and he stopped Matt from falling back down. "Sorry, I really don't feel good" Matt said quietly and Danny almost didn't hear him because of the wind as Danny was standing next to Matt's seat, holding the door open. "Dizzy?" Danny asked and Matt just gave him a thumb's up as his eyes drooped. "Matt, open your eyes" Danny ordered and Matt just whined in annoyance. "Matt, open your eyes, if you pass out, you could easily slip into a coma because you whacked your head that hard" Danny said and put his hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt tried to open his eyes and after a few seconds of struggling, he managed to.

"There you go, now don't let them close again" Danny said and Matt just sighed and struggled to do as Danny said. "How's Jay?" Matt asked and Danny had to lean down to hear him correctly. "Jay?" Danny asked just to be clear he heard right and Matt nodded carefully and slowly. "He cut his wrists open quite deep but thankfully not deep enough to be seriously deadly. He didn't cut any main arteries or anything, although he might have sliced open a minor vein. Well that's what it looks like anyway. Jordan and George are fixing him up as we speak." Danny told Matt as he climbed into the front seat after closing Matt's door. He then closed his door as he was shaking like a mad man due to the cold. "I'm fucking freezing, what about you, you cold?" Danny asked Matt and cursed as he saw Matt had his eyes closed again. "Matt!" Danny exclaimed and Matt was shocked back into the present. "Sorry" Matt said and Danny just rolled his eyes, causing Matt to weakly grin. "As I was saying, are you cold?" Danny asked again and Matt just shrugged. "Don't think so, then again I'm starting to feel quite hot and my toes and fingers are tingling. So I'm probably well past cold" Matt told him and Danny just started up his engine and they both started feeling better as warm air hit them, coming from the vents.

As Danny checked to make sure Matt hadn't passed out again, Jordan knocked on his window and Danny just rolled it down, wincing as the cold wind hit him in the face. "Jay sliced open a couple of minor veins but nothing to serious. We fixed the damage and we need to get him into some warmth so whose place should we take him for now?" Jordan asked him loudly, mainly to be heard over the wind, and Danny shrugged. "Bring him to mine and George's; it's the closest to here." Danny said and checked on Matt again. "Matt!" Danny exclaimed and rolled his eyes again as Matt snapped his eyes open again. "He won't keep his eyes open" Danny told Jordan and Jordan sighed. Just then a loud clap of thunder rung through the air and both Matt and Danny had to hold back laughter as Jordan visibly started shitting himself. "Why thunder?!" Jordan whined and looked up to the sky just in time as lightning snaked through the sky not far from them. "God seriously hates me" Jordan muttered and Danny could see he was starting to panic. "It's still quite far off so don't worry about it for now let's just get back to mine and George's" Danny said and Jordan looked down at him and then they both checked on Matt and saw he was starting to doze off again.

"Matt, move up front" Danny told him, snapping him out of it again and Matt just sighed before carefully climbing out the vehicle only to walk around the car and to climb into the passenger seat with Jordan's aid as he couldn't stand by himself just yet. "Right, Jay's in George's car and Dylan is with him keeping an eye on Jay. I'm going to tell George to head home and that you and I will follow. See you there" Jordan said as he walked away from Danny's car and headed over to do as he said he would.

Danny rolled up his window and decided that the best way to keep Matt awake would be to blast some tunes. He chose some Attila and played it just as Matt was starting to close his eyes again. "Danny!" Matt complained and Danny just shrugged before watching George and Jordan pull out of the parking lot. "It's a way to keep you awake" Danny said as he pulled out and then drove after Jordan and George. "By defining my likely hood of getting a banging mind grain" Matt said and glared at Danny until it started to hurt his eyes. Another clap of thunder was audible over the music, followed by flashing and Danny felt sorry for Jordan almost. The lead rapper was terrified of thunder and lightning which is just ironic seeing as how the type of music they play and create is louder and more sudden.

"Matt, you've more than likely got some form of concussion, and the chances of somebody passing out with concussion and slipping into a coma are high. I'm not having that, plus we've got medication at home which can fix your little brain anyway" Danny said with a grin and Matt just let out a small chuckle and flipped Danny off. "You do know you're going by a children's guide with the concussion thing" Matt told him and this time it was Danny's turn to flip Matt off.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances. I mean, come off it, what would Jay think if his best friend let his possible future boyfriend slip into a coma?" Danny asked and Matt just gasped and turned to stare at Danny. "What do you mean? I'm not gay, and Jay has just broken up with a female" Matt said quickly, desperate to make Danny believe him before he started beating Matt up. "Matty I don't mind it if your gay, dude, I'm gay, you dipshit" Danny said and Matt literally face planted his hands. "Sorry, Danny, I completely forgot." Matt apologized and Danny just chuckled and shook his head. "Just like you forgot your possible concussion" Danny said as Matt went whiter than a ghost as his head started beating faster and louder than his own heart due to hitting his head again.

"Danny, can you turn the music down, please? I think I'm gonna puke my head hurts that much" Matt whispered and Danny turned the music down just so he could hear what Matt said. "Sorry, I didn't hear you, what did you say?" Danny asked and despite the fact that he feels like he could pass out any second, Matt couldn't help the grin. "I was just asking you to turn the music down before my head explodes, I swear I'm going to faint or puke right now it hurts that much." Matt whispered and Danny cringed before turning the music off completely. "To be honest, it was a shitty idea anyway" Danny muttered quietly and just kept his eyes on both the road and on Matt.

"I've got whistling in my ears!" Matt complained loudly and Danny winced at the sudden volume. He was about to say something about it when he figured that he best just keep quiet from now on. He was always too loud, and now is no different. He had always hated that about himself, he could never shut up or stay quiet when needs be. "Danny, don't say that, you're perfectly fine. Never too loud or anything" Matt said quietly and Danny realised that he had thought out loud yet once again. George was always telling him that he thinks out loud but he can't seem to stop it.

"You see, some people wear their hearts on their sleeves, where as I just scream my thoughts." Danny said and Matt chuckled quietly as the whistling in his ears faded. "We're nearly there; just hang in there for a few more minutes." Danny said quietly as he saw Matt clutch his head in pain. Danny turned onto their street and followed Jordan down to the house. George was already parked in their drive and Jordan moved out of the way so Danny could have the remaining spot on the drive. As soon as Danny and George were both parked, Jordan pulled up onto the kerb behind them and parked before rushing out to help Dylan carry Jorel into the house whilst George unlocked the place and Danny helped Matt out of the car and into the house as well.

"Just lay him on the couch over there" George said as he moved out of the way for Jordan and Dylan, and they carried the still unconscious Jorel to couch in front of the window just as lighting flashed by in the sky again, causing Jordan to jump a mile. Danny came in, holding up a still seriously dazed and ill looking Matt and helped him over to the other couch before sitting him down. George rushed into the kitchen, came back with some codeine, and handed it to Danny before heading back to get a drink so that Matt can take the medicine.

He came back in and handed the drink to Danny as well and just watched as Danny helped Matt take the tablets and drink. "Do you think you can eat anything to help the medicine kick in faster?" Danny asked quietly and Matt just shook his head slightly. "The only thing I can do right now is fall asleep" Matt whispered as his eyes drooped again. "It should be fine for him to sleep now, Danny. It'll give the codeine a chance to kick in as well" Jordan said, coming up behind Danny and Danny just sighed as Matt fell asleep leaning against him.

With help from Jordan, they managed to get Matt lying down on the couch and George draped a blanket over him as they all watched him sleep for a few seconds. As George went up stairs Dylan looked over the sleeping form of J-Dog and was worried. "How long do you think they'll be out for?" Dylan asked from where he was sitting next to his best friend and Danny went over to him and just hugged him. "Matt will be out for a couple of hours or just sleep the night away, and I don't know about Jay." Jordan said as he watched the trio of best friends. Danny decided to pull away from the hug and just lean against Dylan as a yawn ripped its way out of him.

"Fuck me, I'm tired" Danny said and was soon fast asleep as well, only he ended up falling to where his head was resting on Dylan's lap. "Bless him" Dylan muttered as he saw his best friend was completely unconscious just as another boom of thunder was heard over the wind and rain hitting the windows. George came back down the stairs with a couple of blankets and a duvet and some pillows and a shirt and placed one of the pillows under Jorel's head and the duvet over him after taking the jacket off him and replacing it with the shirt. He then noticed Danny was on Dylan's lap and smiled at Danny's sleeping form before taking him in his arms. "I'm taking him up to bed; will you two be alright down here?" George asked and both Dylan and Jordan nodded. George just headed up the stairs and into his and Danny's room before placing Danny on their bed. As George moved away from Danny, he woke up slightly with the aid of the room flashing due to the lightning outside.

"Noooo, don't leave me, Georgie?" Danny begged him quietly, reached out with his hand, and caught George's arm before he left completely. "Danny, I ain't leaving you, you just fell asleep down stairs" George said quietly and sat on the bed next to Danny. "Oh okay, love you George" Danny whispered as his eyes closed again because he was too tired to hold them open. "Love you too, Danny. Now, we need to get you out of these clothes" George muttered to himself as Danny had fallen asleep again. He carefully got Danny into some dry clothes for bed and then got changed as well before climbing into bed next to Danny.

"Love you George" Danny muttered as he came to yet again but this time fell asleep as soon as his head was on George's chest after George had lay down. "Love you too, little lion" For a while George just lay there playing with Danny's hair and eventually found the tiredness that had captured his boyfriend and fell asleep to the quiet sounds of their bedroom being drown out by the thunder bouncing through the air at random intervals.

Downstairs in the lounge, Dylan and Jordan had both ended up passing out on the floor next to each couch, using the spare pillows and blankets whilst Matt and Jorel has yet to wake up.

..................................... The next morning at Ten AM................

As George woke up, he found Danny sitting at the foot of the bed putting on some jeans. "Morning" George grumbled and just lay there watching Danny, noticing that he has yet to get a shirt on. "Morning, sleepy head" Danny muttered back and crawled up the bed just that he could place a gentle kiss on George's lips. He wasn't surprised when he learnt that George wanted more than a simple kiss and just grinned as he pulled back.

"We have guests downstairs, don't forget that" Danny mumbled before kissing George again. "I won't" George said against Danny's lips and just pulled the duvet over Danny as the gentle kiss turned into something more heated.

Danny pulled back, breathing hard, after a while and just looked down at George who was already looking up at him dreamily. "Right, we really need to go downstairs and check on the other four." Danny muttered and George just sighed as Danny crawled back out from under the duvet and pulled it off George completely. "Dick" George muttered as he knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep now and Danny just grinned and flipped him off.

Danny finished getting dressed whilst George didn't bother and just threw on a robe as he and Danny left the room. "Why do you always get dressed as soon as you wake up?" George asked as they headed towards the stairs and Danny just shrugged. "I don't like not being dressed and ready for the day, I don't know. Maybe it's cause I'm a fuck up" Danny muttered and George just pulled him to a stop.

"Danny, do not say that, you're not a fuck up. If you're a fuck up then I shouldn't even be allowed to live" George said and pushed Danny against the wall behind him. George then placed his hands on either side of Danny's face and caught the tears that had started to fall. "Danny, why are you crying?" George asked quietly and Danny just closed his eyes. "Because I'm a fuck up, as I keep saying. I should have known something was up with Jorel, I haven't been able to get a hold of him for the past two days and he has been homeless for the past three days. He doesn't even believe that any of us would want to help him, not even me and Dylan and we're his best friends. George, I've been the worst friend ever and I can't stand how I just..." Danny started but was soon cut off as George removed one of his hands from Danny's cheeks and put it over Danny's mouth.

"Danny, you're not the keeper of humans. How would you know if he was in trouble, especially when you couldn't get a hold of him? Plus, you have gone for longer without contact with him and everything had been fine then. He only doubts the fact that anybody would want to help him because he hates himself. He doesn't see himself the way we see him. He just needs help in realizing this and because you and Dylan are his best friends, you both can help him more on this then the rest of us could ever dream of. Quit beating yourself up over this Danny, you have done nothing wrong at all." George told him and saw just how much Danny just wanted to break down and cry but knew that he couldn't, all he could do was let out a tear or so and that would be it. He can't just cry when he needs to because if he did then he wouldn't stop. Some people just aren't made to let their inner struggles be seen as much as others can. They need to bottle up their feelings so they can keep going as it is all they have.

They stood there for a while as Danny struggled, trying to lock his emotions down and succeeded. "Now let's go down there and check on them" George muttered and kissed Danny's forehead before backing away.

As they turned to head down the stairs they saw Matt standing at the bottom of the steps looking up at them with sad eyes, telling them that he had witnessed Danny's struggle. "How are you feeling today, Matt?" Danny asked as he walked down and Matt just looked at him. "A lot better than yesterday but how are you, Danny?" Matt asked and Danny just looked away and headed into the lounge, completely ignoring the question. He saw Jorel wrapped up in a duvet on the same couch as last night looking very toasty, whilst his left eye was bruised to high hell and back, and is still unconscious and looking pale.

"Has he not woken up yet?" Danny asked and Dylan shook his head as he looked up at Danny from where he was still on the floor. Danny sat down next to him and just leaned his head on Dylan's shoulder and noticed that Jordan was still fast asleep on the floor next to the other couch, wrapped in a blanket. "He'll be fine, Dilly. Just wait, he should wake up soon" Danny said quietly and just watched as his boyfriend went into the kitchen to fix some coffee and Matt followed him.

.............................An hour and a half later...............

"I think Jay's waking up" Jordan said as he heard movement coming from the couch Jorel has occupied since the night before. Matt and George looked over to the couch as well and found that Danny and Dylan had fallen asleep braced against each other and the couch behind them.

Matt was about to go wake the two of them up when George stopped him. "Let them sleep" George said and all three just sat back as they waited for either Jorel or the other two to wake up.

About five minutes later, a moan came from Jorel and the three of them jumped up onto their feet and rushed to see if Jorel was alright. The first thing Jorel was aware of was the fact that he was sweating like a pig and didn't understand why as he thought he was still at the beach in the rain. He opened his right eye as the other one hurt too much and practically shat himself as he saw Matt, Jordan and George standing right next to him staring down at him.

"What the fuck?" Jorel exclaimed and tried to back away from them but was blocked by the back of the couch. "Jay?" Matt asked and Jorel just looked up at him confused. "I was at the beach; how the fuck did I get here?" Jorel asked and pushed the duvet away from him. "We found you on the beach beaten up and almost dead, Jay, soaking wet and catching pneumonia. What the fuck were you thinking?" George asked as Matt took the duvet away from Jorel completely and covered the two still asleep on the floor with it.

"You stopped it! Why did you stop it?" Jorel snapped at them and Matt once again had tears in his eyes. "Jay, you were killing yourself. You can't die, Jay! Please, I need you?!" Matt begged him once again and broke down in tears, he can't stand the thought of Jorel dying or even thinking about it. Jordan went down with Matt and just held him as George and Jorel watched.

Tears came to all of their eyes but only broke out of Jorel's as he hated the sight of Matt being so heart broken. "Jay? What did you do and why are you all bruised?" George asked him quietly as he sat next to Jorel, just as Jorel pulled his feet up and sat there hugging his knees whilst wincing because it stretched a few bruises around his stomach and chest. "I couldn't stand being the bane of everyone's existence and just sitting there in the rain and hearing the thunder suited what was going on inside of me except for the fact that there was more anger and hurt inside of me then there actually was outside. I found some smashed bottles and I went at my wrists with it but I didn't cut deep enough." Jorel started and Matt had calmed down for now and they were all listening to Jorel intently. "As I was sitting there, waiting to bleed to death; wanting to bleed to death, some guy saw me and walked up to me. He recognized who I was and asked if I was dating V still. I told him no, what's it to you? And he just started laughing and dragged me up to my feet and started punching me. He kept saying 'stay away from V, she's mine now' and then knocked me out somehow. That's all I remember." Jorel finished, his voice breaking at the end and he just started crying again and started scratching at the stitches on his wrists.

George saw him and stopped him from ripping his wrists back open. "One, don't you dare cause me and Jordan went to a lot of effort to stop you from bleeding out because we give a shit about whether or not your still alive. And two, she broke up with you because she was seeing someone else?" George asked and Jorel just nodded and let George stop him. He was desperate for someone to just hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright but kept this to himself as he knew nothing was actually going to be alright. George saw this in Jorel's eyes and wrapped his arms around Jorel. Jorel gasped at the comfort but didn't hesitate in hugging back and burying his face in George's chest.

"Just tell me one thing. How do you feel now that you're single again?" Jordan asked and Matt looked up at Jorel as they all waited for this answer. "I don't know, I guess I kinda knew it was going to happen as I could tell there was no actual love coming from her anymore but now I just feel hollow. I'm all alone and desperate for someone to be with me so I don't feel so lonely even though it's the most selfish thing ever. I was happy with her even though there was no love on her side as we both needed someone to be there for us. But now I see, she was just with me out of duty, she knew I loved her still but couldn't return it so she found someone better which isn't that hard or surprising as I'm fucking pathetic" Jorel said as he pulled out of the hug. Matt just sighed as he felt like Jorel would never actually wanna be with him truly. "I'm just somebody to waste your time with, that's all I'll ever be good for" Jorel whispered and just went back to hugging his knees and hiding his face in his arms as he tried to hide how much he was suffering and crying.

Matt pulled away from Jordan and knelt in front of Jorel before taking Jorel's hands in his, refusing to let Jorel pull out of his hold. "Jay, look at me" Matt said quietly, the tears still evident in his voice. Jorel didn't respond at all except to stop trying to pull out of Matt's grip."Jay, please?" Matt asked and Jorel only slightly lifted his head but it was enough to meet Matt's steady gaze with his one open eye as the other was swollen shut, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"You are not somebody to waste their time with. You are a human being who needs love. Jay, don't ever let anyone tell you or treat you any differently." Matt said and just let go of Jorel's hands before standing up and walking into the kitchen, wiping away his tears as he finally learns that he ain't going to get what he wants, what he needs.

Jorel just watched him leave the room, shocked as Matt's speech stirred something deep inside him and he didn't know what to make of it. "Jay for Matt's sake as well as yours, don't this again, none of us would cope if you died. Matt would more than likely try to kill himself due to the agony, let alone struggle to cope. The fact that you have tried has us all on edge, please just talk to us next time, okay?" Jordan asked him and Jorel just looked away. "Jay, please promise me?" Jordan urged him and Jorel looked at him and nodded. "I don't think I have it in me anymore, anyway" Jorel admitted and Jordan just sighed and left it at that seeing as how it is the closest thing to a promise he's going to get right now.

"Where's Danny and Dylan?" Jorel asked and Jordan just pointed to the ground beside the couch and Jorel leant forward to find his two best friends fast asleep against each other. "Awe, bless" Jorel cooed and George sighed. "Jay, I'm warning you now, Danny may go over-board in apologising for not being there for you, as would Dylan. They have been a wreck; they hate themselves for not being there for you when you needed them." George told him and Jorel just gasped and felt a huge surge of love for his best friends.

Almost as though they know their names were mentioned, Dylan woke up and nudged Danny awake so that he could get up and stretch. "What? I didn't do anything" Danny complained in confusion as he didn't understand what was going as he was too tired still whilst Dylan pulled the duvet off them both and pushed it to one side. Dylan just laughed and stood up and pulled Danny up with him and as they were stretching the sleep away, Dylan happened to glance at the couch and froze mid stretch as he found Jorel awake and staring at him. "Danny" Dylan simply said and Danny looked up at him, yawned, then followed his gaze, and just froze as well as he saw Jorel awake. Then as if some invisible force pushed them, they rushed towards Jorel and it ended in being a three-person bear hug.

"Oh my god, Jay, you don't how sorry I am" Danny started but was soon slapped across the back of his head by Dylan. "Danny, you have nothing to be sorry for. Jay, I'm seriously sorry" Dylan said, taking over from Danny but just as Danny was about to slap Dylan over the head in retaliation, Jorel put his hands over both of their mouths. "Neither of you have anything to be sorry for, it's my entire fault." Jorel said, pulled his hands away, and Dylan and Danny just stared at him for a couple of seconds before moving again. "Jay you don't how sorry we both are" They both said together in unison and grinned at each other. Danny placed his hand on Jorel's mouth just before Dylan could so Dylan ended putting his on top of Danny's. They then quickly did rock paper scissors with their free hands over who could go first and Danny won the game.

"Jay, I should have been there for you like a decent friend should have been, you and Dilly are my best friends, and I would die without either of you two. I should have been there for you when you needed someone and I am so sorry for not being there." Danny said and Jorel just rolled his eyes as he couldn't say anything. George and Jordan were just standing back and watching it all with huge grins on their faces as they struggled not to fall over laughing. Matt came in and had to walk back out of the room before he fell over laughing as he saw the three at the couch. He came back in after he had calmed down and just stood next to George and Jordan. "Okay, your turn, Dylan" Danny said and Dylan nodded in appreciation.

"About time, except there is no point, he said everything I was going to say. So just take what Danny said and pretend it was me saying it because it was all true. Even the part where I would die without you or me" Dylan said with a shit-eating grin on his face and the three in the back fell over laughing. Jorel just grinned and then the next thing they were aware of was Danny pulling his hand away in disgust. "Jay, you disgusting shit, you licked my hand!" Danny complained and Dylan very nearly fell over laughing as well.

"Don't cover my mouth with your hand then. And both of you quit apologizing, you're there for me plenty, I'm just too pathetic to see it or believe that anyone would ever want to help me when I should have known my two dumbass best friends would have been." Jorel told them and them both just awed at him. Jorel just flipped them both off whilst weakly grinning. "Jay, are you alright? You literally just went paler than a ghost." Matt asked and came closer to the couch. "I'm fine, just tired, that's all. What did you do to your head?" Jorel asked as he noticed the huge plaster on Matt's forehead. "Nothing, don't worry about it" Matt said, brushing away Jorel's concern and Jorel just looked over at the other four for information.

"He came rushing to where I had found you at the beach and slipped and whacked his head on some stone, knocked himself out. He came to about ten or fifteen minutes afterwards and had concussion which he then later slept off. The best thing though was the fact that there was a huge thunder and lightening storm which had Jordan shitting his pants." George told him and Matt just shrugged and started to back away whilst Jordan flipped George off.

Jorel didn't want Matt to back away from him so he held out his hand, suggesting that he wanted help in standing up. Matt just rolled his eyes and took hold of Jorel's hand before pulling him to his feet.

As soon as Jorel was standing up, his head went heavy and his eyes clouded over. Before he could ask for help, he fainted and Matt had to move fast to catch Jorel before he face planted the floor. "Fuck" Jorel muttered as he quickly came to and found he was standing in Matt's arms. "You fainted and I had to catch you so you didn't give yourself concussion against the floor." Matt explained and Jorel just blushed. "Sorry" Jorel muttered and Matt just shrugged in response and helped Jorel get his balance back. "It was probably the lack of blood in you right now" Matt said and Jorel just nodded. As soon as Jorel felt stable, he wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and pulled him down to his lever before pressing his lips against Matt's.

Matt didn't hesitate in kissing him back as it had been his dream for god knows how long and they only broke apart when Jorel stared to feel the lack of blood again. "Right, Jay, you're sitting down and resting whilst Danny and I are going to go cook some lunch, A.K.A rare steak." George said as he saw Matt having to hold Jorel up again as his legs gave out for the second time. Jorel just nodded as Matt helped him back to the couch and sat down next to him.

As George dragged Danny into the kitchen to do as he said they would do, Danny pointed out the fact that George was still in his PJ's and robe. "And? I ain't gonna go meet the president now am I?" George asked sarcastically and Danny just shrugged. "I just don't know how you can go around in your PJ's like that, it goes through me when I even where joggers for fuck sakes." Danny admitted and George just laughed as he went through their freezer looking for some burgers or steak.

"Easy, I'm a lazy shit and I'm a god, in case you forgot, nobody can tell me what to wear" George simply said and Danny just laughed. George found some burgers and decided just to do his own version of a Big Mac for everyone whilst Danny watched. As George put the burgers on to grill, Danny went over to help him make the preparations. As soon as Danny had even gotten the chopping board out to cut the tomatoes, George turned away from the grill and turned Danny around to face him. Not even air could keep them apart any longer as George pressed himself against Danny, pushing him into the countertop behind him. Their lips met in the middle and it soon turned into a heated make out session. Danny slipped his hands behind the robe and rubbed his hands up and down George's chest as their tongues danced around each other. Danny then moved to push the robe off George's shoulders completely as George lifted him up on top of the counter and caught the back of Danny's hair in a tight grip.

A cough behind them soon interrupted them and George pulled away to glare at whoever it was doing the interrupting. It turned out to be a seriously pale looking Jorel.

"Sorry to disturb you two but you don't happen to have any Tylenol do you?" Jorel asked and Danny opened the cupboard next to him and pulled out a pot of the medication requested. "Here, what's the matter?" Danny asked as he hopped down off the counter and directed Jorel to a seat as he looked like he was about to pass out again. "I don't know, I just feel really shitty and Matt suggested having some Tylenol to see if that helps" Jorel told him as George put his robe back on properly and returned to the burgers and preparations. Danny got a cold can of coke out of the fridge and put it on the table but stopped Jorel from drinking it just yet as he went to go get a thermometer so he could check Jorel's temperature as he looks like death warmed up.

He took Jorel's temperature and found it was quite high. "You've probably picked up some cold from last night. But don't worry, with joint effort, we'll get you right as rain in no time" Danny told him and watched as Jorel took some Tylenol with the coke and just closed his eyes. As Danny went to get his attention, Jorel started falling out of the chair and Danny leapt forward to catch him in time before he fell to the floor.

"He's passed out on us again," Danny said and just then, Matt walked into the room. "What happened?" Matt asked as he rushed forward to help Danny under Jorel's wait. "He passed out on us again," Danny repeated and Matt just picked Jorel up in his arms and carefully stood up. "Do you mind if we use one of the spare rooms?" Matt asked and Danny and George both shook their heads. "Go for it" George said and Danny followed Matt out of the room but not before quickly rushing up to George and pecking him on the cheek. He then went into the lounge, collected the duvet and a couple of pillows before carrying them up after Matt. He reached Matt just as he was placing Jorel down on the bed. He handed the pillows to Matt and covered Jorel with the duvet. "If you need anything just shout." Danny said and headed out of the room.

As he walked into his and George's lounge, he saw Dylan and Jordan cuddled up to each other on one of the couches watching Natural Born Pranksters and decided to watch it with them. Twenty minutes later, George came in with four plates with burgers on and handed them out to each of the others before sitting down next to Danny with his. Near the end of the film Danny and Dylan both fell off the couches laughing as one of the pranks got to them and Jordan and George just rolled their eyes as they continued watching whilst trying to hear the film over the two laughing.

Two hours later, Matt walked down the stairs whilst towing a still seriously pale but also tired looking Jorel behind him. "Danny, do you mind giving us a lift home?" Matt asked him just as Jorel sneezed and ended up kicking out with the force of it and Danny shook his head as he stood up and went to retrieve his keys. "I'll be back soon" Danny said as he kissed George's cheek quickly before rushing out the house to catch up with the two already heading towards his car. "Shit, I need to move my car for them. I might as well head home, Dylan, do you want a lift?" Jordan asked Dylan and Dylan just shrugged. "I can't be assed moving" Dylan mumbled and this time it was Jordan's turn to shrug his shoulders as he said goodbye and headed out the house as well, closing the door behind him. "And then there were two" George mumbled and went to take the dishes back into the kitchen.

As Danny parked in front of Matt's place, he rushed out and helped Jorel out of the back seat as Matt went to open his front door for them. He helped Jorel into Matt's lounge and onto the couch before heading home.

Matt went into the kitchen, poured some orange juice for Jorel and found that he still needed to catch up on the laundry. He went back into the lounge and saw that Jorel had decided to lie on the couch. "Jay, I got some orange juice for you because you need to get some vitamin C in you" Matt said, causing Jorel to jump a mile as he didn't hear Matt come back into the lounge. "Fuck, you scared the shit out of me then" Jorel complained and grinned as he watched Matt struggle not to spill the drink as he laughed at Jorel's misfortune. "Dick" Jorel muttered, hiding his smile by putting his arms over his face and Matt calmed down after a while.

"Sorry" Matt muttered and gently tugged Jorel's arms from his face and put the cup above his face. "Drink" Matt ordered and Jorel just sat up with help from Matt and then was handed the cup. Matt stayed there just in case Jorel was going to pass out on him again but turned out that he did not need the help. Matt took the now empty glass back to the kitchen, made some simple cheese, ham and chopped fresh onion toasties for him and Jorel, and went back into the lounge with them.

They ate the toasties whilst watching some Kerrang. After they finished the toasties, Matt took the plates back to the kitchen and then went to finish what he had started doing with the laundry. He heard it as Jorel turned up the volume on the TV and found that they were currently playing Jump by Van Halen. The music helped Matt move faster and he had a load of dry clothes finished and a second load drying whilst a third was currently in the washing machine. He took the clothes upstairs and sorted them out into drawers for Jorel before going back down stairs and checking on the man himself.

"Jay?" Matt asked quietly in case Jorel had fallen asleep again despite the music blaring not far from him and found that he hadn't. "Yo" He responded as he opened his eye to look at Matt. "Is there any chance I could use your shower and get out of these clothes?" Jorel asked him as he stood up carefully and grinned when he didn't fall back down or go dizzy or anything.

"It's your shower as well now, and of course you can, do you think you'll be alright in there? What if you fall again? Or what about your stitches, what if they come undone?" Matt asked and Jorel just shrugged whilst looking down to his feet. "Do you want help?" Matt asked and Jorel blushed and nodded. "Don't worry about it, of course I'll help" Matt said and grinned when Jorel smiled up at him whilst trying to hide the fact that he's blushing. Jorel quickly gave up and just headed upstairs. The house only had the one bathroom and one shower room so whilst Jorel went to the toilet Matt started the shower up so it was nice and hot for Jorel by the time he gets in it.

"Jay, the shower is ready for you" Matt shouted as he heard Jorel walk out of the bathroom. "Cool" Jorel said and went to go collect some clean clothes for afterwards. He found Matt waiting for him in shower room and started blushing again. "Right, if you need any help just scream my name and I'll be here faster than flash Gordon." Matt told him and saw Jorel's face drop. "Oh, I thought you were helping me with the shower" Jorel said quietly, practically whispering it to himself but Matt heard and blushed as well. "Sure, I don't mind" Matt said and almost laughed as Jorel instantly brightened up. "Right, let's just get you out of these clothes first. I bet you feel awful in them" Matt said and just Jorel nodded in response as he let Matt take his shirt off for him.

Matt gasped in shock as he saw Jorel's torso practically black and blue, noticing that Jorel was scared that Matt would have passed comment on all of his scars and cuts. "Fuck, he really did get you good, didn't he?" Matt asked as he carefully followed the pattern of bruises on Jorel's ribs with his index finger. At one point he had found a seriously sensitive rib and Jorel pulled away giggling. "I'm ticklish there" Jorel explained as Matt looked at him in confusion. Matt just laughed as he then helped Jorel out of the rest of his clothes and noticed that all Jorel's cuts and scars were still obvious despite the bruising but decided to ignore them for now anyway.

"Right, you get in and relax in the hot water first while I get my stuff." Matt said and opened the door to the shower for Jorel. Jorel nodded and stepped in before closing the door and standing in the hot water. At first it seemed too hot to his skin and it woke up all the pain but that slowly dissolved as he got used to it and found that it was actually relaxing and started to ease the pain for him slightly.

Matt came back into the shower room, closed the door and got undressed before joining Jorel in the shower. "Right, let's wash your hair first." Matt said and grinned as he saw how relaxed Jorel was. Jorel watched as Matt found some shampoo and then stepped forward as Matt went behind him and started to wash Jorel's hair for him. Matt then moved onto the conditioner and once he was finished, Jorel found a face cloth and dried his face as the water went into his eyes.

"Fuck!" J-Dog exclaimed as he poked himself in the eye and stepped backwards. He stepped into Matt and almost fell over trying to avoid standing on his toes or something. Matt caught him and steadied him. "Careful there, now what did you do?" Matt asked as he turned Jorel around to face him. "Poked myself in the fucking eye" Jorel told him and tried to open his eyes. "It had to be the one that isn't swollen shut didn't it?" Jorel complained and Matt just chuckled. "It will be fine don't worry, just wait and you'll see, literally" Matt said and almost fell back laughing at his own pun. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny" Jorel said sarcastically and Matt just nodded as Jorel was able to open his eye again as the pain faded.

Once he was able to see again, he found Matt's face not far from his. "Well, your hair is clean now. Do you need help with anything else?" Matt asked quietly and put his hands on the wall behind Jorel on either side of him. "Uh, I'm not sure" Jorel muttered and closed his eyes as Matt lightly pressed his lips against his. Matt closed his own eyes, felt Jorel put his hands around his neck, and pulled him closer. Jorel leant against the wall behind him only to jump forward quickly as it was stone cold against his back. This forced him right into Matt and they both fell the other way and Matt ended up pressed against the wall behind him, banging his head at the same time. He was able to handle the cold better and pulled Jorel closer to him and their dicks were pressed against each other.

Jorel pulled back from the kiss as he started to feel slightly faint again but pushed it to the back of his mind as Matt still had his eyes closed but was clenching them tightly. "Matt, are you okay?" Jorel asked and Matt winced against the sudden volume. "Sorry, my head just started hurting quite a bit again. Doesn't matter anyway" Matt muttered as he forced his eyes open but closed them again as it hurt his head a bit too much to handle that he ended up feeling really faint. His legs gave out on him and he ended up falling before Jorel tried to catch him and hold him upright. "Matt?" Jorel asked and got no response from him. "Shit" Jorel exclaimed and figured it was probably the slight concussion that he was told about earlier.

He opened the door of the shower and dragged Matt out of the shower and laid him on the floor before turning back to turn the shower off. "Matt?" Jorel asked again and this time got a moan in response. "Matt, open your eyes" Jorel suggested and saw it as Matt struggled to do as he said but succeeded anyway. "You fainted" Jorel simply said as he helped Matt sit up. "Fuck me, my head hurts" Matt complained and Jorel just nodded. "I think it's because you hit your head" He told him and Matt just nodded. "Probably, sorry" Matt said and Jorel shook his head. "Don't be sorry, if anyone needs to be sorry, it's me. Let's just get you out of here and..." Jorel started off, trying to think about what to do and Matt just chuckled and put his hand over Jorel's mouth. "Calm down, Jay" Matt said and then removed his hand before Jorel got a chance to lick it.

He then stood up unsteadily and used the wall as aid. "Matt, you need to be careful" Jorel fretted and Matt just shrugged and dried himself off with his towel whilst handing Jorel his. "I'll dry your hair for you in a bit" Matt muttered and Jorel just sighed and nodded as he knew he couldn't do it himself. His wrists were already hurting like a bitch because it had pulled on them when he tried to catch Matt and then dragged him out of the shower.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and watched as Matt did the same before letting Jorel open the door for him. Matt went to pick his stuff up so he could get changed in his bedroom but Jorel beat him to it and carried both his and Matt's stuff as they headed to Matt's room.

"How's your head now?" Jorel asked him as he placed their stuff on Matt's bed whilst Matt sat down next to them. "It's fading slowly, don't worry about it. Thank you for dragging me out of there." Matt said, referring to the shower and Jorel just nodded and sat down next to Matt.

"It was common sense, and you would have done the same..." Jorel started but was soon cut off as Matt leant towards him and pressed his lips against Jorel's. "Jay, shut up" Matt muttered and leant back as Jorel moved on top of him. Matt then spun them around so that he was the one on top and started another kiss off.

At one point, Jorel had managed to pull on his wrist and hissed in pain. " Maybe we should calm down for now," Matt muttered as he got Jorel to show him his wrist just in case he had split his stitches open.

"I'm fine, Matty" Jorel muttered and sighed as Matt moved away to get dressed. Matt then helped Jorel get dressed into his own clothes and then dried his hair for him.

"I'm glad we found you when we did and I'm sorry that I lead you to believe you were pissing me off because you weren't. I was just trying to figure out how to get you to eat something," Matt told him and Jorel sighed. "I'm sorry I ran off like that, I bet you all think I'm pathetic now." Jorel whispered to himself and closed his eyes as Matt continued to dry his hair for him.

"Nobody thinks your pathetic, Jay. You have had so much shit go on within this past week, it's hardly any of your fault that it has affected your behaviour, now is it?" Matt pointed out and Jorel just sighed again.

"Right your hair is dry now" Matt said after another five minutes of silence and started styling Jorel's hair around. "There you go, done" Matt said and Jorel felt kind of sad because Matt was finished messing with his hair. "Thanks" Jorel said and didn't move from where he was sitting.

"Jay, what's up? Are you hungry?" Matt asked and Jorel just shrugged. "I don't know to be honest. But yeah, maybe" Jorel answered, truly confused on what is on the inside of him.

"Well, let's get some food for you anyway, because I'm hungry and you must be as well so let's head downstairs." Matt told him and Jorel just shrugged. After seeing that Jorel couldn't be bothered moving from where he was sitting, Matt held his hand out and waited for Jorel to grab hold of it. Once He had Jorel's hand in a good grip, he hauled the other man off the bed and dragged him out of his room and downstairs into the lounge. "Right, do you wanna wait in here or come into the kitchen with me and sit at the table?" Matt asked him and Jorel just shrugged again. "Kitchen with you I suppose" Jorel answered quietly and Matt just nodded and dragged Jorel into the kitchen with him before sitting him down in the chair he always ends up sitting in.

"I think we should have some spaghetti Bolognese, don't you?" Matt asked and didn't wait for Jorel to reply as he buzzed around the kitchen looking for the ingredients he needs to make the meal he has now planned for them.

Jorel watched him as he didn't know that Matt knew how to make Bolognese but was happy, as it was one of his favourite meals in the history of Italian meals. Within half an hour Matt was done and Jorel had fallen in love with him all over again. He loved it when someone could cook as well as Matt could.

Matt placed the plates of food on the table in front of their seats and Jorel started to tuck in almost immediately. "Jeez, you really were hungry" Matt muttered as he sat down opposite Jorel and tucked into his own food.

Half an hour later Jorel had already finished his food and was waiting as Matt ate the last of his. "Thanks for the food, Matt. It was real good." Jorel told him and Matt smiled at him. "What? You actually ate it slow enough to taste it. Shocker" Matt said sarcastically and Jorel just grinned and flipped him off. "It was a pleasure to make it for you" Matt told him and Jorel laughed.

"Now what do you want to do for the rest of the evening?" Mat asked him as Matt took the dishes to the sink and started to wash them. "I don't know, just chill maybe" Jorel suggested and Matt nodded.

"Sounds like a nice calm idea." Matt replied and finished washing the dishes. Jorel walked over, helped him dry, and put them away. They then headed into the lounge and relaxed as they put on a film to watch.

"Thanks for being here for me" Jorel muttered from where he was currently cuddled up to Matt on the couch. "Jay..." Matt whined and Jorel chuckled. "I told you not to thank me anymore, Jay. I would have helped you anyway" Matt told him, feeling like a broken record and Jorel nodded. "I know, but I just wanted you to know that I am grateful for all that you have done" Jorel told him and Matt grinned and kissed the top of Jorel's forehead.

"I know, don't worry about it" Matt assured him and they went back to watching the film. Half way through the film Jorel had managed to fall asleep. Matt grinned once he felt Jorel's breathing even out against his chest and turned the TV off before falling asleep himself.


	43. The Natives (J3TxDM)

"Alright, your ride is outside. I don't want to see you in here again, Ragan. You hear me?" The security guard questioned George as he escorted him to the entrance of the Men's Central Jail.

"Trust me, I hear ya loud and clear" George replied and bro-fisted the man he had become familiar with over the last three years. "Be careful out there" The security guard told him as the door opened and George mock saluted him as he walked out. As soon as the door closed behind him, he stopped walking and took a minute to look around him.

It has been three years since he was able to look around and just breathe in the dry air for as long as he wants without anyone telling him to get a move on.

Before he could do anything else, a car horn blared from his left, causing him to jump a mile at the suddenness of it. "Oi! Dreamy! Let's go!" Danny shouted from where the horn had blared from and George looked over and found Danny hanging out the window of his truck, waving at him to get his attention.

He walked over to Danny and his truck and looked confused. The last time he had seen Danny, he had a head full of brown hair. Now Danny only has a strip of blonde hair on top and has shaved both sides of his head, leaving only the mohawk.

"Whatcha looking at, stranger? Let's head away from here 'cause this place is already making me twitch" Danny told him and George just nodded and climbed into the truck.

Danny was quick to drive out of there and for the most of the ride back, they were both uncomfortably silent. "By the way, you'll be staying with me. Jay has moved in with V, so yeah" Danny informed him, grateful for any excuse to break the silence. "Oh, okay, thanks." George told him and Danny almost sighed out loud as he had finally satisfied the need to hear George's voice again. He has had this longing for the past three years and was seriously missing the older male.

They had been in touch with each other but only over the phone. There was always a protective screen between the visitors and the prisoners.

"I bet you're just dying to have a decent burger again. How about we head to a diner or something before heading home" Danny suggested and George nodded in agreement. "Sure, whatever you want, I'm just happy to finally be out of that place." George replied and Danny just nodded. "Fair enough. Don't worry, I'll pay for the food, obviously" Danny told him and chuckled and George smiled at him in appreciation. Danny smiled back and George had to hold back a grin as he had missed Danny's smiles.

Danny continued driving down the highway and eventually found a diner and pulled into it. He found a spot near a ford fiesta and parked. They both climbed out of the truck and headed in. "Wait a minute, did i lock my car?" Danny asked as he came to a halt halfway through the entrance into the diner. "Yup" George assured him as he waited for Danny on the inside of the doors.

"Okay good, I'm always forgetting to lock that thing" Danny admitted and laughed awkwardly as he walked inside and closed the door behind him. "Let's just find a place to sit" George said quietly and Danny nodded. "Just a sec" Danny muttered and stepped forward and faced the customers around them.

"He owes me one" Danny whispered as he sighed. "Apple bottom jeans!" Danny shouted, causing George to look at him in shock. Nothing on his face but complete confusion except a slight hint of worry for the mental sake of his younger friend. The entire population of the people in the diner looked at him in shock apart from a certain group at the back of the diner, who just grinned their asses off.

"Fit with the fur" "The whole club looking at her" Two people shouted back at him from the group in the back of the diner. Danny and George looked over at them and they both grinned as they found the other four members of Hollywood Undead. They walked over and George couldn't stop grinning.

"Oh my fucking God" George muttered and rushed forward. "What? You didn't think i was drawing attention to myself for the hell of it, do you?" Danny questioned sarcastically and George grinned at him and laughed. He then pulled him in for a hug and shook his head unbelievably.

"Well, you are mental" George replied and Danny laughed and bro-fisted him. "I'll give ya that" He threw back as they reached the group. "How's it hanging, man?" Jordan asked as he stood up and engulfed George in a typical Charlie Scene fashion. "S'all good" George threw back and hugged everybody else as they all came at him individually and then they all sat down apart from Danny.

"Right, first thing's first. Danny, you owe me a burger" George stated and Danny laughed. "Don't worry, i haven't forgotten" Danny responded and headed over to till, but not before gathering everyone else's orders first.

"Before you ask, No. I don't want to talk about why i ended up in jail. Not just yet anyway" George told them, sensing their curiosity and Jorel nodded. "Fair enough" Jorel replied for them all and George smiled at him. "Just know that it was a mistake that I won't be making again" George said and they all nodded this time. They all know to trust him on certain areas.

"Glad to see none of you have changed that drastically. Well as drastically as Danny has anyway" George told them and they all laughed. "Mate, we will never change" Jordan told him and laughed.

Danny came back five minutes later with their orders with a huge grin on his face. "What has you all grinning?" Dylan asked as Danny handed the food over. "The waiter told me to think before disturbing the whole joint again. Apparently many people had gone and complained to him about the noise we made and then i went right up to him and questioned "was it that old couple in the front by the windows?" and he nodded and had to hold back from laughing." Danny told them and they all started laughing. "Next time we need to think of something different, you owe me for doing that" Danny told Dylan and Dylan couldn't help himself from bursting out with laughter, soon being followed by Jordan. The rest of them just started on their food as they waited for the two clowns to calm down.

"I think next time we'll have hoot twice like a barn owl and then once like a hawk" Jorel muttered and this just sent Jordan and Dylan into more fits of laughter. They calmed down after a while and soon they were all just happily eating their meals in silence.

"So...I bet you're thinking about the band" Jorel said as he saw George staring into space. George looked up at him and put down his burger and noticed they were all staring at him. "Actually I was thinking about how good this burger was but now that you brought it up, i guess so" George admitted and looked down guiltily. He keeps getting an awful feeling eating away at his guts that he has fucked up the entire career for their band.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that it seems that our fans are all complete nuttheads. They seem to dig the fact that you've been down for the past three years." Jordan told him and George just let out a chuckle. "I swear they're crazier than us sometimes" George muttered and Danny nodded whilst mumbling an agreement around a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, we released Notes from the Underground two years ago next month and it has been our best album to date. We used the same songs that we were planning to use and added like one or two on top of it. The fans have been going crazy and are demanding a fourth album already" Dylan informed him and George grinned and bro-fisted them all happily.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" George questioned them all and every single one of them turned to face Danny and pointed at him. "What! I wanted to keep it a secret so you could have some good news when you finally got out" Danny mumbled, deeply blushing whilst grinning at how they all turned to him and pointed at him in sync. They all laughed at him just as Jorel messed his hair up, causing Danny to grumbled in annoyance.

"Well it was a great idea. I doubt i would have been as excited about it if i found out whilst i was still in there." George told him and Danny grinned and felt better about himself. "We have already got some songs together but we need your input" Jorel told him and George mock saluted him. "I'll get right on it" He said and they all grinned as they have been dying to see his skills again.

"What about the label? You know they're gonna want to talk to you" Matt pointed out before taking the last bite of his burger and George just sighed and nodded. "I know but let them. It'll work out, don't worry" George assured them and they all just sighed or shrugged and went back to their food or what was left.

Once they were all finished with their meals and had just chilled for a couple of minutes, they headed out to their cars.

"I can't believe that you didn't recognise Jord's crappy fiesta at least" Jorel pointed out and George laughed as he saw that the car in question was the one parked right next to Danny's truck. "Never even crossed my mind, but to be fair. I wasn't really on the look-out for it, I wasn't even expecting you lot to be here." George threw out and Jorel shrugged and laughed as Jordan gave him the bird.

"Right, let's head home and maybe we can meet up at the studio tomorrow at the normal time" Danny suggested and they all saw nothing wrong with the idea so they all agreed, climbed into the vehicles they came in and went on their way.

..........................

Once Danny and George finally reached their home, George saw his BMW was sitting in the driveway next to Danny's truck as he parked. They climbed out of the truck and Danny just watched as George went over to his car and checked her as much as he could. He had missed his car, missed driving her in town and missed the feel of her engine. "You get really attached to your cars" Danny muttered as he watched George and George just chuckled and walked away from the car. "How long do you have to wait before you can drive her again?" Danny asked as they walked up to the house. "Eighteen months" George muttered and Danny shook his head and unlocked the house and walked in. He held the door open for george and closed it after him. "Right, wait here, I've got something for ya" Danny muttered and walked over towards his key holder, hung up his set of keys and pulled down another set.

"Here ya go, a spare key to the house and your car key set is on there as well" Danny told him as he chucked the set over at him. "Thanks mate" George muttered and Danny nodded. "Come on, I'll show you which room is yours" Danny said and quickly turned away as George looked at him and tried to meet his eyes.

They headed up the stairs and down the landing. "Right you know where the bathroom is already and where my room is. Your room is over here, opposite the closet." Danny told him as he lead the way and opened the room for him. George walked in past Danny and looked around the room. "We've had all your stuff brought in put away but i didn't know how you would like it so feel free to re-arrange the place, add whatever pictures, frames or whatever you want" Danny told him and George smiled at him in appreciation. "Thank you for all of this, you know you could have easily left me on the streets. You didn't need to do any of this" George told him as he sat down on the edge of his new bed.

Danny just rolled his eyes. "'Cause I'm sure gonna leave you out there on the streets, especially when i've got a spare room, and where you're more likely to wind up in jail again." Danny answered sarcastically and George chuckled quietly.

Danny went to leave the room but hesitated as he felt the urge to say something but he wasn't quite sure how or if he should even bother and George picked up on this. "Hey Danny, everything alright with you? You seem lost" George questioned and Danny just blushed, nodded and left the room quickly, closing the door behind him gently.

"Okay..." George muttered to himself and just checked his room out and got comfortable there.

.......................

Half an hour later, he walked out of his room and decided to go for a shower so he headed over to Danny's room to see where he's at.

He knocked on Danny's bedroom door but got no answer so he called Danny's name but still got nothing in response. He knew that Danny was in there because he could hear things being moved around in his bedroom on the other side of the door.

He called Danny's name for a second time and got no response yet again so this time he decided to just walk in.

He opened the door and heard an "Oof!" as the door hit Danny. Danny turned around in shock and pulled one of his earphones out. "I'm so sorry Danny, I didn't know you were there. I tried calling your name and knocking but you didn't hear me" George explained as Danny looked at him in confusion.

The confusion on his face cleared and he smiled at George shyly and apologetically. "Sorry, I was plugged in" Danny apologised as he turned his music off and put his phone in his back pocket. "So what did you want? If you don't mind me asking, that is" Danny added on quickly as he was suddenly scared of being seen as rude to him. He was suddenly nervous around George and Danny knows why, he's just too scared to admit it.

"I was just gonna tell you that I was gonna nip to the shower, just incase you wanted one at some point" George told him and Danny nodded. "Nah, it's cool. I'll just finish off in here and then start on Dinner afterwards" Danny told him and George just mock saluted him and walked out, closing the door closed behind him gently.

He could tell that Danny was super nervous around him and it kind of hurt. But he should have expected it, if he was being honest with himself. People can change quite drastically after being in jail for a certain length of time. He just hopes that Danny realizes that he hasn't changed. Or at least not as Danny fears anyhow. He just shrugged and went on his way.

......................

Thirty minutes later, he came out of the shower feeling fresh and clean for once. He had shaved and finally feels 100% himself again, he could just use some extra sleep.

"George! Dinner's ready!" George heard Danny shout up from the kitchen just as he finished drying his hair. He chucked the towel into the laundry basket near his bedroom door and then he left the room.

As he headed down the stairs towards the kitchen, he smelt something meaty and mouth-watering and he immediately recognized it as spaghetti bolognese.

"Damn, Danny. That's smells amazing" George told Danny as he walked into the kitchen and found Danny serving the food onto two different plates and then placing them on the table in the middle of the room. Danny looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Thanks. I didn't really know what you fancied so i just threw this together" Danny told him and then went to pour two glasses of wine to go with the meal. George sat down at the table just as Danny brought the glasses over. He placed one in front of George and then the other one in front of his own seat. He sat down and they dug into their meal.

"Yup, just as i thought. This is great, Danny!" George said in appreciation as he was close to finishing his meal, desperate to break the awkward silence between the two of them. "Uh thanks" Danny said back quietly and avoided meeting George's eyes.

The fact that Danny wouldn't even meet his eyes started to affect George more than he was willing to show and he couldn't hold back a sigh as he started to get slightly annoyed at how much it's getting to him.

"Danny, what's the matter? Why are you suddenly scared of me?" George asked him as he couldn't keep his frustration to himself any longer. But all Danny did in response was deeply blush.

"Look at me" George said and Danny just shook his head, put his fork down and take a sip out of his wine. "Danny, please! Look at me?" George begged him and Danny couldn't help but comply. "Don't you see that I haven't changed? Please Danny, tell me what you are scared of" George begged him and a tear fell down Danny's cheek as he realized how hurt George actually was. It was even audible in his tone of voice.

"I don't know, I just don't know" Danny muttered and decided that he wasn't hungry anymore. He left the table, threw away the remains of his food and started washing the dishes.

"But what is it that you don't know? Danny, please, just talk to me" George told him as he finished off his food and took the plate to Danny. He placed the dishes in the sink and saw that Danny was turned away from him slightly.

Just as George was about to question him again, Danny's shoulder started to shake slightly and George froze in shock as it sounded like Danny was crying. "Danny?" George questioned quietly and turned Danny around to face him as he knew Danny wouldn't willingly show himself to anyone when he was crying, no matter who it was.

George gasped when he saw tears pouring down Danny's face. "It's just that i have had no idea what so ever about why you were sent down in the first place or that if you were even safe in there. I was literally shitting myself scared that something was going to happen to you in there. You have no freakin idea as to how worried i have been these past three years" Danny admitted in a rush and started crying even harder.

George's heart broke at the sight of Danny crying the way he is and the only thing George knew to do in situations like this was to hug Danny. So he did just that.

"George, why were you sent to jail?" Danny asked against George's chest as George was quite taller than him. "Let's go sit down in the lounge" George muttered and pulled away from the hug. He then caught hold of Danny's hand and pulled him towards the lounge. George directed Danny to the lounge and sat him down on the couch. "George, please, just tell me" Danny said whilst wiping his tears away from his face with the sleeve of his hoody.

"It's only fair" George muttered and sat down in the armchair near the couch. "I was a getaway driver" He started but was cut off as Danny exclaimed quite loudly. "A getaway driver!" He shouted as he stood up in anger. "Just give me time to explain, will ya?" George responded. "But do you know what could have happened? You could have been killed or seriously injured, or maimed or ...." Danny exclaimed but was cut off as George stood up and walked in front of him. "Just hear me out, will you?" George asked quietly as he pushed Danny back down on the couch and then sat next to him. Danny sighed and crossed his legs beneath him and nodded, although George could see how much Danny was actually reeling himself in.

"Right, where was I?" George asked out loud as he tried to figure out how to word what he was going to tell Danny. "My Cousin came to me a few years ago, crapping himself as he had managed to get himself in the clutches on the main man around here and was under the orders of a robbery scheme. He had every thing set and ready except for one thing, the getaway driver. I knew instantly, after he had said this, why he had come to me. We use to race a lot when we were kids and i won nearly every race I ever got into. He knew i was the skilled driver he needed. So he asked me and i said yes. He was blood, I couldn't turn him down seeing as how i know what people could do to him if he didn't complete his job." George told Danny and as he looked over at Danny, he saw that Danny was listening to him intently whilst slightly getting more angry as the story went on. George understood where Danny was coming from though.

"The job went well and Ryan told me about how the rest of the scheme involves two other robberies. And i agreed to be his driver for those two as well. But I told him that nobody was to know about any of it and that it stops after those last two." George said and took a breather for a second. "The second job went as planned and then it was the final job. I noticed that my cousin was extra nervous about this one particular job and so i asked him why. That's when i found out that this particular job was the hardest they have ever done. The site targeted was heavily armed with security. I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't hear none of it. I knew he was gonna get himself and everyone else killed so whilst i was waiting in the van, i gave an anonymous tip to the cops. Just as the crew was coming out of the building, I saw a bunch of guys heading towards the entrance, looking all trained and ready to kill. Just as they got near, sirens were audible from a slight distance away, quickly getting closer, and it scared the assassins away. It got us arrested but i see it as a win as nobody was killed" George finished and took a breathe.

He looked over at Danny and saw that he was ready to explode. He was extremely angry but George could see a slight hint of respect in Danny's eyes as well.

"You nearly got yourself killed!" Danny shouted, standing up in a rush and walking around the coffee table, unable to stay still. "You nearly got yourself killed, George! I don't care if it was your cousin you were helping or if it was the president. Nobody is worth putting yourself in such danger for!" Danny freaked and kept pacing on the other side of the coffee table, opposite George. "If those assassins had noticed you were with them, you wouldn't be here now. They would have killed you!"He added, his voice raising levels and throwing his arms around as he couldn't contain the anger and fear inside of him.

"Don't you think that i would know this? For God's sake, Danny! If hadn't of helped out, i wouldn't even have a fucking cousin to blame!" George shouted back, unable to just let Danny scream at him, standing up to be on Danny's level as well. "I know, Danny. These gangs are fucking ruthless, I was fucking shitting myself the entire fucking time, almost expecting death." George admitted and Danny froze and just stared at him with tears rushing down his face.

"Danny, please? Can't you just forgive me and trust that i won't ever be making that mistake ever again? I have learnt from mistake, trust me, i have" George told him, walking around the table so that he was standing right in front of Danny. He placed his hands on either side of Danny's face and made him meet George's eyes.

"Just don't do it again, please? I can't stand the thought of you dying or even risking it, I just can't. Next time, just do some cannabis or something, nothing as drastic as behind the wheel." Danny whispered as George wiped his tears away with his thumbs. "I promise, I'm gonna stay as clean as possible. Sound alright to you?" George asked sarcastically at the end and Danny just chuckled quietly and nodded.

Before anyone could say anything else, George leant down and gently pressed his lips against Danny's. Danny squeaked in surprise but immediately kissed back, his eyelids shutting by themselves.

George then pulled back and grinned when he saw that Danny still had his eyes closed. George then gently pressed his lips against Danny's forehead and Danny couldn't hold back a sigh.

"George, how did you know? I never told anyone" Danny questioned him as he opened his eyes and looked at the taller man just as George chuckled. "I didn't, I just couldn't help myself" George replied and grinned when Danny rolled his eyes whilst blushing deeply at the same time.

"I'm sorry i freak out like that, i was just seriously worried" Danny muttered and moved to pull away but George trapped him in a hug. "Don't be, I should have been more careful and avoided all of it, everything. I should never have agreed" George replied as he felt Danny hug back. They stood there for a while like that, just enjoying each other's comfort.

"Let's head to bed, you seem quite tired, which is seriously adorable" George passed comment as he noticed that Danny had his eyes closed and kept yawning. "Uh uh" Danny mumbled as he felt his body give out against George. George caught hold of him and picked him up bridal style. "Yup, bedtime" George muttered and headed towards the stairs with Danny firmly in his arms.

Before George was even halfway up the stairs, Danny was fast asleep, snuggled against George's chest.


	44. Story of a Snitch

Hey guy's, it's me again. I will be getting your request uploaded once they are completed, i just had a couple already planned to go up first.

My next few one-shots will be uploaded like this:

The Loss~: JD x J3T

High as a Kite~: JD x FM

Comin' in hot~: DM x CS @RobinGrayson

Derillo away!!~: JD x DM @Derillo_Trash

Coming back down~: J3T x DM @AiriaMurillo

I have no certain time schedule because shit happens and throws everything back so i don't bother with them. But yeah, should be getting some more up soon.

I just thought i should leave this note so that people won't get confused or angry with me but it is me so yeah, Go team FUCK UP!!

Please feel free to leave any comments or any requests....

................................

JD P.O.V.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" J-Dog freaked from where he was standing in his kitchen against his countertop, making coffee for him and his boyfriend. "What happened?" Danny shouted as he looked up from his laptop over in their lounge after hearing the other man exclaim.

"Try and guess who's trying to worm their way back into our good books" Jorel shouted back as he put his phone back into his jeans back pocket and finished making his and Danny's coffee.

"I don't know. Who is it?" Danny questioned as Jorel walked into the lounge and threw himself onto the chair next to Danny after handing the younger man his coffee. "Aron" Jorel simply stated in reply and then took a sip as Danny laughed with a confused tone to his voice. "Alright, and how's that?" Danny questioned and sipped at his coffee as he waited for his laptop to shut down. "He has decided to follow me on instagram and twitter" Jorel informed him and Danny just looked over at him.

"Well, you were his best friend before everything happened. Maybe he just wants everything to go back to the way it use to be. Maybe he just misses his best friend" Danny suggested and Jorel just looked at him ludicrously. "After everything he's done?" Jorel questioned in disbelief and Danny just shrugged.

"Well i don't really know what happened so yeah" Danny muttered and looked away as he went to put his laptop away. He stood up and returned his laptop to where it belonged over at the other side of the room by the TV stand. He returned to his seat and just stared at his coffee cup.

"For one thing, he's extremely homophobic" Jorel told him and Danny just started feeling guilty even though he didn't really know why and he just bent his head down slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know" Danny muttered.

"Danny, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking this out on you, it's not fair on you" Jorel said into his hands as he leant forward and put his coffee cup on the table in front of them and then just covered his face with his hands, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Danny just sighed and sat forward until he was on the same level as Jorel and then rested his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and reached forward with his other hand and placed his coffee next to Jorel's. As it comforted Jorel slightly, Jorel moved his hands from his face and turned his head to look at Danny sadly.

"Sorry, It's just that when he found out that I was Gay, he came at me quite a few times and started to hurt me. I wasn't half the person I am now and I just let him because I felt like I deserved it, I was a freak of nature and I deserved it. Maybe around the third time he came at me, George saw and helped me and pulled Aron away from me and then Aron left the place in a strop as i just started crying like usual." Jorel told him and Danny shook his head in shock and a slight bit of anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Danny asked him as Jorel moved back against the back of the couch and Danny followed his movements. "It didn't really matter but that was the start of Aron leaving the band" Jorel answered as Danny pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Well I've got your back now, nobody is ever going to hurt you ever again as long as I breathe" Danny promised him and hugged Jorel's head to his chest. Jorel couldn't stop laughing as Danny stroked his hair and started to coo at him. "Can you please stop?" Jorel asked Danny and he felt the slight movement as Danny shook his head. "Nope, not a chance" Danny cooed at him and then chuckled as Jorel shrugged slightly and just moved the tiniest fraction so that he was comfortable.

"Well after that, Dylan and Matt came out as gay and that they were together and he freaked out at them as well but didn't go after them, he only ever saved that for me. But because nobody else could see that Aron wouldn't attack anyone but me, he wasn't allowed to go near me, Matt or Dylan as they all saw his hatred of Gay people and that the other two were scared of him. He hated the fact that he was in a band with at least three gay people and what he hated even more was that we were best friends. That he had been best friends and was close to a faggot" Jorel explained and he felt Danny's muscles clench.

"There is no reason to call yourself that, I hate that word with the same level of hate that i hate you being hurt in anyway and lord knows there is nothing i hate more on the planet than that" Danny muttered and then kissed the top of Jorel's head. Jorel just sighed and pulled back a tiny bit just so that he could see Danny clearly. He then puckered his lips and just waited like that with his eyes closed until Danny got the memo and kissed him on the lips.

Jorel then pulled back and went back to resting his head against Danny's chest. "Maybe you're right, maybe he does just want things to go back to the way they were" Jorel thought out loud and Danny nearly started choking on air in shock and disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? After everything you just told me?" Danny questioned him like he had finally lost it. "Well it was years ago this happened, maybe he has changed" Jorel said and Danny didn't respond and Jorel pulled away for a second to figure out why. He pulled back and saw that Danny was just staring at him ludicrously like he had the first time Danny had suggested it. Jorel sighed and went back to resting against Danny and sighed again but this time happily as Danny wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I don't know, Danny. I just don't know" Jorel murmured and felt Danny shrug. ""We can talk to the guys about it when they come over later" Jorel suggested and Danny just sighed and nodded as he didn't know what to say and they just relaxed.

..................

T.P P.O.V.

"What's all this bullshit about you following Jorel from that whiny ex-band of yours?" Truth asked Deuce as he walked into Aron's apartment. "What's it to you?" Aron asked as he looked up from watching his television.

"After all those years of hanging on to your petty grudges, you've finally decided to grow up" Truth snickered and shook his head in disbelief.

"Did you come here for a reason or is it just to show how you've upgraded in your dickish behaviour?" Aron questioned, getting seriously annoyed at the other man he use to call his friend. They have been fighting for a while now, they just can't seem to get along anymore.

"I've come to inform your skinny ass that I'm quitting. We ain't doing anything anymore and you're all a bunch of fags" He stated and then spun on his heels and left Aron's apartment before Aron could retort with any response.

"Dick" Aron muttered and just pulled out his phone. He started going through his instagram and saw all the usual activity he had been getting lately. So many people have noticed that he has friended his former best friend, from many years ago, on social media sites. It actually shocked him slightly that so many people had noticed and has taken offence to it.

He just missed hanging out with them all, even Danny, his replacement. He knows that he acted stupidly, pathetically whatever you wanna name it, and nobody would ever understand just how sorry he actually is. Even over the way he treated his ex-best friend. He has hated himself since then, it has plagued his nightmares even, he can't forgive himself but his sorry stubborn ass gets in the way every time and it has taken him years even to open his eyes to anything. He hates himself so much but he knows, none of them will ever forgive him but that didn't stop him from trying to reach out to his former best friend, the person he had hurt so gravely.

He can see now that he deserved to be kicked out of the band he had helped build, his head had grown too big and he regrets it so much now. He can also see how their new singer, Danny, has helped the band out enormously and is more suited for the role more than he ever will be. He just wishes he could even just hang with them one more time and show how bad he feels and to beg for their forgiveness.

As he was about to turn his phone off, he received a notification from his instagram and he just sighed as he went into them to see what it was about. Just like almost every other notification he has had this week alone, it was a bunch of Hollywood Undead fans posting and tagging him and the six members of Hollywood Undead in comments on instagram. He saw so many which were practically sentencing him to serve lifetimes in hell.

"It's obviously a scam, why else would he bother? He just wants to get close enough as to get rid of Danny and destroy the band for kicking him out when they did"

"Why doesn't he just grow up and see that everything is better off without him? Nobody would even notice if he would kill himself"

"Dudes! Take a chill pill! Not everything is a plot of destruction you know!"

"If you think that there is any good intentions behind this then you're dumber than the dick himself. He only ever thinks about himself and no one else!"

Aron smiled slightly at the third comment he read. He was waiting for this reaction of he was being honest with himself. He does understand why people would think this sort of stuff about him though, even though it does hurt more than he would care to admit. He just hoped that there were more open minded people out there but it turns out to be wrong.

People are just single minded about things like this and can't think past their obsessions. He had seen so many comments telling him to kill himself and he knows that some of his own fans have done the same to Danny but he didn't want it. Sure at first but he has changed so much now but nobody would see this and it hurts his heart so much to know that even his old best friend hates his guts. He can't stop thinking about those fans who have told him to kill himself, it is constantly on his mind.

As he starts to imagine what it would be like to hang out with his old friends again, he stands up from his couch and heads to his kitchen and just as he gets to admitting his shit to Jorel, he pulls out a pack of beers and takes it with him as he heads back to his lounge.

He goes back onto his instagram account once he sits down and goes into one of notifications and starts to type a reply. He knows that deserves all this but he can't help but be really hurt by all of the hate. He hates himself more than ever now and he knows that so does his old band mates, newer band mates, and just everyone in general. He doubts any of his supposed fans are true friends because they are all just intent on stirring up more trouble between him and Hollywood Undead.

His reply:

@hunterdaveyj i know all of this, and despite my hopes, nobody can see that i have actually grown up and see past my petty grudges, i know that i will never get my best friend back or the trust of anyone else. To be honest, i'm ready to put your theory to test, to see if anyone would notice...goodbye

He knows it was a petty thing to do but he has had enough. As he somehow moved onto his second can of Stella Artois, he climbed off his couch and headed to his kitchen. He even found out that he had started crying. He missed his best friend and the rest so much, he hated himself for what he as done to them all, to J-Dog, he hates himself completely. He knows that it will make the world a better place for some so he might as well, he has no reason to keep going, his life is crashing in the dark and he can't see anyway that he can get it back up.

He crawled into his kitchen, found his knife set and picked out the sharpest one, all the while, his mind running on how he had hurt his best friend, the guilt and dread and hatred eating him alive. "I'm so sorry Jay" Aron whispered as tears slipped down his face and he started slashing at his wrists.

............................

JD P.O.V.

"Maybe we should go see him? Talk it out before anything happens" George suggested after they all listened to Jorel explained the situation as best as he could. "What and let Jay near the man who had hurt him?" Danny freaked and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend protectively as he glared at Johnny3Tears.

"We'll all be there, he won't get a figure on anyone, but i doubt he would go after anyone, he seems to have grown up a lot these days" Charlie Scene offered and Danny sighed and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh guys, i think that if we're going to visit him, we need to do it ASAP!" Matt suddenly told them and they all looked up at him as he shot to his feet. He then showed them what he meant on his phone and they all read a bunch of comments he was reading.

@hunterdaveyj "Why doesn't he just grow up and see that everything is better off without him? Nobody would even notice if he would kill himself"

@deuceinvincible "@hunterdaveyj i know all of this, and despite my hopes, nobody can see that i have actually grown up and see past my petty grudges, i know that i will never get my best friend back or the trust of anyone else. To be honest, i'm ready to put your theory to test, to see if anyone would notice...goodbye"

"Fuck" Funny Man muttered as he read over Danny and Jorel's shoulders. "He's actually going to do it" Jorel muttered and then stood up in a rush. "I don't care about what has happened, he has changed, he proves it with this, i can't let him do this, no matter what he did!" Jorel exclaimed as he backed away from those who have turned to face him. "Then we are with you" Danny said to him and they walked out of their door, hand in hand, with everyone else following them. The only time they stopped is when Jorel quickly backtracked on himself and retrieved a certain thing which he has kept with him all these years.

.............................. Time skip....

"Aron! Open up!" Dylan shouted for the fifth time through the door to Aron's apartment, and yet once again got no response. They know he is in there because they heard things fall and smash and were all quite worried.

"Dylan, watch out, I've got a key" Jorel muttered as he slunk past Dylan to the door and grinned when he found that his key still fits the lock, that his former best friend hadn't got a new lock since the last time he used this key, years ago.

"I kept it all this time without knowing why" Jorel muttered as he felt Danny take hold of his left hand again as he pushed the door open. "We're for you" Danny whispered in his ear and Jorel clenched his grip on Danny's hand as they started walking around the place.

"Aron! Where are you?" Jorel shouted as he and Danny and George checked the lounge and kitchen and the rest checked the rest of the house. "Aron!?" Danny called and then the three of them heard a weak call from the kitchen. "Jay?" They heard in a weak voice and they rushed forward.

"Aron!" Jorel cried as they found him lying on the floor weakly, just about conscious still. Jorel rushed around so that he could rest Aron's head on his lap as George and Danny try and help his wrists. He had slashed huge deep gashes at both of his wrists and they are still bleeding. Danny stood up and went routing through Aron's kitchen for any first aid kit but growled in frustration when he couldn't find it.

"Aron? Where is your first aid kit?" Danny asked quietly as he kneeled next to Jay and Aron. It took Aron a little while to gather the energy to speak. "Under the sink" He whispered and passed out on them. "Shit" Danny muttered and jumped up and rushed over to the spot Aron had told him whilst George worked on keeping pressure on the wounds to try and slow the bleeding.

Danny found the first aid kit and rushed back to his place at Aron's side, in front of George. "Right, first we'll need to clean the blood away so we can see where to go next" George instructed and Danny nodded, starting to go visibly pale and shaken.

"Danny?" George asked as he saw how much Danny had started shaking as he found some anti-septic wipes in the first aid kit. "Sorry, there is just so much blood" Danny whispered and closed his eyes to try and calm down a bit. "Just breathe slowly and calmly" George told him and Danny nodded and opened his eyes to focus on his current task.

"Actually, let's swap jobs" George suggested as he figured out that Danny was having trouble trying to keep calm. "Come around to this side and keep pressure on the wrist that i won't be working on just yet" George told him and Danny nodded and put the wipe down. They quickly swapped and Danny saw that the blood was slowly starting to clot. But he kept his eyes on his boyfriend's face as he did what George had instructed and he felt that it helped a lot. Jorel kept blushing, as did Danny, but he didn't voice any complaint as he saw it was helping Danny not faint at there being so much blood.

George started cleaning the blood away and thankfully the blood clot didn't loosen up or anything so he had more of a chance of controlling what was happening. "Right he cut deep, but not too deep that i can't fix it myself" George told them and Jorel nodded but Danny shut his eyes tight as he tried to not to think about what George had told him. He has always forgotten just how squeamish he really was until it was too late.

"Danny, you'll be alright" He heard Jorel tell him in his deep voice and it helped him calm down enough to where he could open his eyes and look at Jorel, who was looking at him worriedly. He weakly smiled at him to show that he was alright and then immediately closed his eyes again as a wave of nausea washed over him.

"We can't...." Jordan started as he and the other walked into the kitchen but was cut off as he saw them all and all three of them cursed in unison as they rushed forward. "Jordan! Takes Danny's place, quick, before he passes out" George told Jordan and Matt rushed forward just before Jordan and dragged Danny away for Jordan to take his place.

"What happened?" Dylan questioned as he saw how pale and ill Danny looks as Matt half dragged/ half carried Danny out of the room. "Dylan can you take my place please?" Jorel asked him quietly and he nodded and swapped with Jorel as George explained what had happened. Jorel rushed out and went to check on his boyfriend and Matt.

...............

"Danny? Can you hear me?" Matt was asking as Jorel found them on the couch in the lounge.

Matt had lied Danny down on the couch and Danny was really pale and it worried Jorel. "Did he faint?" Jorel questioned and Matt nodded as he looked up at him. "I didn't realize he was that squeamish when it came to stuff like this." Matt admitted and Jorel just nodded.

"It doesn't really show unless he is faced with that much blood and that bad a wound and whatnot" Jorel told him and sat on the couch after lifting Danny's head up slightly and then resting Danny's head on his lap.

"He should come too soon" Jorel told him and Matt nodded and they just waited for Danny to wake up.

About five minutes later he moaned due to nausea and Jorel ran his hand through Danny's hair. "Come on bud, open your eyes, it should pass soon" Matt passed comment when he saw that Danny had started to breathe deeply. Danny's eyes opened and he moaned again.

"Uh, what happened?" Danny questioned as he sat up with Matt's help and then leant against Jorel's shoulder weakly. "You fainted" Matt told him and smiled meekly as Danny blushed and hid his face against Jorel's shoulder. "Sorry" Danny muttered and Jorel chuckled and wrapped his arm around Danny. "How are you feeling now?" Jorel asked him quietly as Matt headed back to the kitchen to check on the others.

"Gross, but it doesn't matter, i'm just being weak like usual" Danny muttered and just closed his eyes again as he tried his hardest not think about all the blood in the kitchen. "You're not being weak Danny, don't say that. It's perfectly normal to react like that to wounds and blood. Quite a lot of people are squeamish like that. And i promise you, you're not weaker than me, i passed out in the dentist once" Jorel admitted and Danny shook his head. "Not to be rude but you couldn't be any more wrong" Danny told him and Jorel just sighed as he knew that this argument will never be solved, they both have the same self-doubting issues that will always be there plaguing them.

"Just try and rest it out, it should fade soon" Jorel said quietly, just then Matt and Jordan walked back out of the kitchen, followed by George and Dylan carrying an unconscious Aron. "We'll take him to his room while he rests" George told them and then he and Dylan took him to his room.

"How is Danny?" Jordan asked as he looked over at the man who was falling asleep on Jorel. "Still nauseous and I'm guessing is now sleeping it off but he should be fine after a bit of rest" Jorel told them just as Danny's head slipped off Jorel's shoulder and fell to his lap fast asleep. "Bless him" Jordan muttered and Jorel just nodded and started running his hand through Danny's hair as he slept.

Dylan and George walked back into the lounge and they all just sat down as they waited for either Aron or Danny to wake up. So they ended up just chilling in the lounge, Danny sleeping with his head on Jorel's lap and feet and legs partially on George, and the other three on the floor near the couch their on and they just put on Aron's TV to pass the time.

Half an hour later Danny woke up just as Dylan through the kitchen door. "Does anyone want a coffee or something? Oh hey, Danny" Dylan added on when he saw Danny was awake and looking around slightly confused. Everyone nodded in response to Dylan and he nodded as he walked back into the kitchen to make the drinks.

"God" Danny muttered as he sat up with help from George, who pulled him up by the hand. He then stretched and yawn before leaning against the back of the chair. "Mornin to you too" Jorel said quietly and caught hold of one of Danny's hands in his. "How long was I out for?" Danny asked as he shuffled forward slightly so that he could lean his head on his boyfriend's shoulder once again. "Only about half an hour or so, not that long" Jorel told him as he put his arm around Danny just like earlier as well.

"Oh, sorry" Danny mumbled and blushed deeply. "It's alright, little bear. You weren't really doing well earlier so you kinda needed it." Jorel said quietly and leant back before pulling Danny onto his lap. Danny grinned and immediately snuggled up to him.

"Where is Aron? How is he doing?" Danny questioned and lifted his head slightly so he could look at George who was sat next to them. "He's currently resting but he should be fine soon. I managed to fix the damage" George told him, being as vague as possible so as to not affect Danny's nausea again.

"Good, hopefully we can sort things out when he wakes up" Danny muttered and they all nodded in agreement. They then just continued watching the film and Dylan came in with their coffees and handed them out to everyone before sitting down to join them watching the film.

.......................

An hour later, Aron woke up and was confused when he found himself in his bed as the last thing he remembers was lying on the floor in his kitchen, waiting to die. As he lay there, trying to figure out what had happened, his memory flooded in and he remembered a lot more.

"Shit" Aron muttered and then tried to rush out of his bed but had to slow down as he had pulled on his wrists. "What the fuck?" Aron questioned as he found that the wounds on his wrists had been stitched closed. He then carefully and successfully climbed out of his bed and headed out of his room. He heard his TV on in his lounge and remembered that Jorel was here before he had passed out.

He headed to his lounge and had to hold back a gasp as he saw all six members of his old band. "Aron?" Danny called as Aron was about to head back to his room, hoping to stay un-noticed so he didn't disturb them. Aron turned and nearly blushed as he saw them all staring at him. "Uh, hi" Aron said quietly and just stood there awkwardly. Danny stood up, with Jorel following him, and then motioned towards the empty spaces. "Why don't you sit down?" Danny suggested and Aron just shrugged. "It's fine, don't worry about it" Aron muttered and then headed towards his kitchen, leaving them all in an awkward silence.

"What do we do?" Jorel questioned and looked over to George for help. "I'll speak with him" George told them and Jorel nodded in agreement as he was scared of what could happen.

"It'll be fine, Jay" Dylan said as he stood up off the floor and sat down in George's seat as Danny and Jorel returned to theirs. "Matty, come sit with me" Dylan said and Matt grinned as he crawled up off the floor up onto the couch between Danny and Dylan and just cuddled up to Dylan.

George walked into the kitchen and found Aron leaning against his sink, looking out of the window seriously stressed. "Aron?" George questioned quietly and Aron turned around to face him with tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Why are you lot here? You shouldn't be here, I have fucked up so much, you all should be avoiding me with nothing but hatred on your minds." Aron said quietly and George just stood there and waited for Aron to finish as he could tell that Aron had much more to say.

"I was a faggot, a dickhead, whatever you can think of. I hurt Jay, my best friend, the one who's fucking terrified of me in my lounge. Why did you come? And who stopped the bleeding?" Aron questioned, throwing it out with his tears falling down his face even faster and George could see just how much Aron hated himself and all that he had done in the past.

"Jorel, Danny and I found you in here, bleeding to death. You passed out just as danny managed to get you to tell him where your first aid kit was. Me and Danny worked on your wounds whilst Jorel kept an eye on you and made sure that your were still breathing and what not. But as we started to clean all the blood and see how bad the wounds were, Danny's phobia played up and he ended passing out, then Matt came in and took him out of the room to recover and Jorel went with him, and then Jordan, Dylan and I finished fixing your wrists and took you to your room to recover. Not one of us even pretended to think of leaving you here to bleed to death or anything. We all cared" George told him and walked up to him.

"I hate myself, George. After everything i had done in my jealous and angered state, I just hate myself so much" Aron whispered and broke down crying, falling to the floor against his cupboard underneath his sink. "Shit" George muttered and ignored his grudges and comforted his old friend in a way he hadn't done for so long. He went down with him and just pulled him in for a hug as Aron cried his heart out with all the guilt that has been eating at him for so long.

"I can't believe i hurt him like that, i don't know what the fuck i was thinking. I don't even care that he is gay anymore, i just miss my best friend so much" Aron mumbled as hugged George back. "Believe it or not, it was his idea to come here in the first place. He didn't care for what you had done those years ago, he was just scared that you were going to end it and you were, he still knows you better than anyone else here" George told him and calmly pulled back slightly to wipe Aron's tears away.

"Come on, let's go talk to them" George suggested and Aron gasped and pulled back quickly, shaking his head. "They hate me" Aron whispered and and continued backing away until he hit his cupboards.

"Aron, they don't hate you. None of us actually hate any one person, we just hate the actions that those people have done. We just wish what happened didn't actually happen" George told him and honestly meant every word he said. Aron was shocked but kinda happy at the same time as George suggested that he had a chance.

"Come on, let's go talk to them, you can't hide in here forever" George lightly joked and then stood up and pulled Aron up to his feet after him. "But what do i do? What do i say to them?" Aron questioned him and George thought about it for a tiny second. "I think everything you just said to me i think would be the best idea." George answered and Aron just nodded and took a deep breath and wiped away the extra tears that had shown up.

"Come on" George said again and gently pushed Aron out of the kitchen from behind.

They walked into the lounge, or in Aron's case, was slightly pushed, and everyone already in the room turned to look at them. George slightly nudged him and Aron stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"Guy's, I'm so sorry. Jorel, I'm so sorry." he started and the tears showed up yet again as he foraged for the strength to carry on. "I'm just..... I was a dickhead, a faggot, whatever you want to call it. I have fucked up so much, you all should be avoiding me with nothing but hatred for me on your minds" He pauses, taking in a breath and tried to avoid meeting anyone's eyes as they were all staring at him sadly. "I hurt you Jay, and you were my best friend!" He cried, finally looking up and meeting his former best friend's eyes which were filling up with tears. "Now you're just sitting here terrified of me" Aron muttered and went to walk out of the room.

George caught hold of his arm to stop him and Jorel jumped up from where he was sitting with Danny and rushed up to George and Aron. "Aron, I am not scared of you, the only person scared here is you, in case we all gang up on you because of what happened all those years ago." Jorel told him as he stood in front of the other man. "Jay, how could you say that? I attacked you in my jealous, pathetic state. I hate myself so much for what i did to you, you were my best friend and i miss you so much" he whispered as he broke down crying again and sunk to the floor in front of Jorel as the sobs broke out of him. Jorel silently cursed and fell to the ground in front of Aron and pulled him in for the first hug they have shared since ten years ago.

"I'm so sorry Jay, I really am" Aron cried against Jorel's shoulder as he hugged back tightly. "I know Aron, I know" Jorel responded quietly and just held him as he calmed down. "Aron, I could never truly hate you, you were my best friend for so long, most of my life for god sake's. I was just scared" Jorel admitted as Aron pulled back. "You had good reason" Aron muttered and then stood up as he wiped his remaining tears away. He then helped Jorel up to his feet just as Danny came over and made sure that Jorel was alright because he was still slightly worried about having Jorel so close to Aron after what he has heard.

"Okay, I know you're really sorry and everything but don't ever attempt to hit Jorel again, ever. You hear me?" Danny warned Aron slightly and Aron nodded quickly even as Jorel lightly elbowed Danny in the ribs. "What? I just want to make sure my bear is safe, i don't want him getting hurt" Danny muttered and wrapped his arms around Jorel's waist, who just blushed whilst grinning his ass off. "Even if he was gonna, he wouldn't get a chance. I'm twice the man i used to be, if not more. And plus i doubt you'd let him within fifty meters of me anyways" Jorel told him as they both backed up towards the couch.

"I really am sorry Jay" Aron said quietly, just about audible. Jorel nodded to show that he heard him and then he and Danny sat down. "We're about to have a terminator marathon, I suggest ya sit down and get comfy." Jorel added as he sat on top of Danny and cuddled up to him to make room for Aron on the couch.

Matt got off the couch and sat on the floor so that there was more room for Aron, secretly still scared of the other man, and Dylan noticed it and joined him on the floor for comfort, claiming that George could have his seat. Aron figured out why Matt was so quick to move but kept it to himself as he sat down.

"Aron, do you have any beer's in or anything that we could pinch, pretty please?" Jordan questioned, putting on a falsely sweet tone. "Uh yeah, in the kitchen where they have always been kept." Aron responded and Jordan whooped and jumped to his feet. "Glad to see something things just never change" Jordan muttered and then headed off to go get whatever beer he could find.

He came back in just as Dylan put on the first Terminator movie and shared out all the beers and whatever snacks he could find and they all just relaxed and watched the movie.

Once the movie had ended, they were all on their fourth cans of beer and were quickly on their way to getting wasted. But Aron had one more thing to get out before he was unable to make any sense.

"Guy's, thank you for saving my life earlier, i didn't deserve it and yet you did it. I don't know why or how you brought yourselves to do it but ya did. But, Danny i'm sorry for making you pass out due to it" Aron told them all and Danny blushed but grimaced at the same time. "Please, don't remind me of it otherwise i will go sick this time" Danny admitted and they all nodded to show that they have made a mental note of it and will work to avoid reminded him of the actual incident. "But, i am truly sorry. Even to you and Dylan, Matt. I know you're still scared of me and i hate myself for making you that way. You're a buff dude and can easily overthrow me." Aron said and Matt couldn't help the giggle that came up as Dylan nodded and hugged his arm.

"I just want things to go back to the way they use to be. I just want us all to be friends again, possibly even becoming your best friend again, Jay. I have missed you all so much" Aron admitted and they all awed at him. "That was just cute" George muttered as he drained his can. "Right, i'm not drinking anymore coz i need to get home to Asia and Ava. I'll see you guys tomorrow or whenever, i don't even know to be honest" George grumbled as he climbed to his feet. He then said goodbye to everyone and left the apartment.

"And then there were six" Danny muttered as he drained his can and quickly worked on draining the fifth one. "Well i think, you are genuine. I think..." Danny muttered and stood up, accidently pushing Jorel to the floor. "That it would be good for Jay bear to get his best friend back coz i know.." Danny broke off again as Jorel laughed his ass off over his boyfriend. Danny sat on the other side of Aron and leaned in right close to his ear. "I know he has missed you a lot" Danny whispered in his ear and Aron smiled slightly as he knows that he has a chance of regaining his best friend.

Jordan was working on putting on the next film whilst Dylan was laughing at him as Jordan kept dropping the disc into the correct slot but didn't realize it was the correct one. Matt laughed but crawled to his knees and shuffled over to help Jordan put the film on.

"Guy's, you can crash here tonight if you need to, i don't mind." Aron told them and they all cheered. "That's good." Danny muttered as he threw his empty to the pile of empty cans in the corner of the room. "Cause' i can't remember where i live" Danny whispered as he helped himself to another can.

Aron laughed as he found Danny's type of drunk funny and then helped himself to another can and handed one to Jorel. "Jay, i really am sorry" Aron sincerely told him and Jorel laughed. "I know, silly, and i think i forgive you. I might hold a slight grudge for a teenie amount of time but that is all, i would love it if you were my best friend again" Jorel happily admitted and pulled Aron on top of him for a hug. "No!!!" Danny cried and then threw himself on top of the both of them as they both laughed their asses off at them.

Just then George walked back into the apartment and shook his head at the sight in front of him. "I forgot my jacket" George muttered but nobody noticed him anyway so he just found his jacket and left again.

The film played unwatched and they all ended up passing out at various different stages as they emptied Aron's apartment of beer.


	45. Death's free fast pass

"For God's sake Jorel!!" Vanessa screamed at J-Dog once again as she finds him in their kitchen eating from a bag of doritos. "You are so fat!! All you ever do is eat!!" She screeched and Jorel immediately stopped eating.

He did feel really fat, despite the fact that it was the first thing he had eaten all day. And it was 3 in the afternoon. His girlfriend always had a thing against his weight. Without bothering to think about if he had eaten or not yet, she would always accuse him of being fat and over-eating all the time. It has led him to not eating for days on end but then his friends, the five other members of Hollywood Undead, would assure him that he was not over-eating . That, in their opinion, he was getting too thin for their liking. And with their assurance, he would start eating again.

But he hasn't seen his friends since the last band meeting they had at the studio about four days ago and he was really starting to hit the downwards spiral again.

Without responding, Jorel threw away the remaining doritos and left the kitchen with Vanessa on his heels. "You need to stop eating so much, it's not good for your health and do you ever even think of me? Do you know how embarrassing it is to be seen with someone so fat?" Vanessa continued on moaning, following Jorel as he went to finish packing his back for the 4 month Europe and USA tour they are leaving for the next day.

"That was actually the first thing I had eaten all day!" Jorel snapped at her, his hunger still there and is making itself known through his attitude.

Vanessa just stood there, hand on her hip, glaring at him for snapping at her the way he had. "Excuse me?" She snapped herself and Jorel groaned in defeat. "I'm sorry, V. I shouldn't have done that" Jorel apologized and walked up to her slowly to show that he was genuinely sorry. "You should be sorry" She growled at him and stepped back away from him harshly. He sighed sadly but just headed to their room as he originally planned.

As he walked into their room, he found that it was practically bare of everything. All that was left in the room was the few things he owned. All of Vanessa's belongings were cleared out. "V?What's happened to your stuff?" Jorel asked as he turned around to face her. Only to find that she wasn't there anymore.

"V?" Jorel called loudly and rushed through the house looking for his girlfriend as she wasn't responding. He finally reached her just as she was about to leave through the front door.

"V? Where are you going?" Jorel cried and rushed up to her. "Away from here! I can't stand being around someone who doesn't stop eating like you. All of my friends are disgusted and so am I. I can't believe that I have stayed so long!" Vanessa ranted and Jorel felt his heart get smashed into more pieces than he could ever count. He reached out with his hand and placed it on her arm gently as he tried to reason with her.

"Please V? I can change! I'll eat less! I promise, Please?!" He begged her as she batted his hand away. "Just please don't leave me?!" He begged her again and tried to catch hold of her arm again but only to receive a slap to the face which nearly spun his head 360. He cried out and put his hand to his face to try and ease the stinging and in that time, Vanessa had backed away out of the door. Tears had begun falling down Jorel's cheeks and he just ignored the pain from the slap as he focused on keeping his girlfriend.

"I never loved you, Jorel. And you screwed up any chance of me loving you by getting this fat" Vanessa said simply and then got in her car and drove off. Leaving Jorel standing in their doorway, with tears pouring down his face and his cheek bright red due to the slap.

"I'm sorry V!" He screamed and couldn't keep the heavy sobs at bay anymore, crying harder than he had cried at his father's funeral, and he had cried a lot then. BUt at the same time, all that was going through his head was that he had done this to himself. He had let himself get this fat.

He ended up kneeling there for nearly quarter of an hour, just trying to reign his emotions in.

Just as he had managed to hold back anymore sobs, his best friend called him.

"Hello?" Jorel said into his phone shakily.

"Jay? What's happened? Have you been crying?" Danny asked, sounding worried, immediately picking up that there was something wrong with his best friend.

"How come you're calling? Have I missed something?" Jorel asked, desperately avoiding answering the question.

"Uh, no. Jordan just wanted me to call you to tell you that he is coming over. He tried to call you himself but you didn't pick up" Danny explained and Jorel sighed.

"Sorry, I was busy" He responded, wondering why Jordan would be coming over and how he was going to hide all evidence of his suffering.

"Jay, what's happened? I can tell something has happened" Danny told him and Jorel sighed sadly as a fresh set of tears spilled down his still sore face. He couldn't hide anything from his best friend.

"Vanessa broke with me" Jorel muttered, being as vague as possible as his suppressed sobs broke out of him again.

"I'm coming over, Jay. Me and Jordan will help you, don't worry" Danny told him and all Jorel could do was mutter thanks before Danny hung up on him.

All Jorel could do was drag himself to his lounge and just hug one of the cushions on the couch as he broke down yet once again, noticing how the cushion smelled like Vanessa still.

Ten minutes later, he heard Danny and Jordan let themselves into his broken home. Immediately, they headed to his lounge, finding him exactly where they expected him to be but in much worse a shape than they had thought.

"Oh, Jay! Come here!" Danny cried after seeing Jorel so heart-broken and sat next to him on the couch before pulling Jorel into a tight but comforting hug. "I'm sorry" Jorel cried as he hugged back tightly, sobbing heavily against Danny's chest. Danny had ended up pulling Jorel onto his lap and held Jorel like he would with an upset child.

"Oh come on, it'll get better eventually" Danny mumbled but Jorel just shook his head and kept crying. Even when Jordan lightly stroked his hand over Jorel's sore cheek. "She slapped you as well, didn't she?" Jordan questioned him and he just nodded as he closed his eyes. "She got you good with those damn nails of her. You got a few deep scratches as well" Jordan told him, explaining why it was still so sore. "I deserved it" Jorel mumbled and just turned away from his completely, hiding his face in between Danny's arm and chest, sobs still racking out of him.

Jordan couldn't stand the sight of Jorel so upset and heart-broken so he left the room and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. He doesn't know why Vanessa would leave Jorel like this but he was feeling almost happy about it.

You see, Jordan had a slight crush on Jorel and has had for a while now but has always hid it. He always hated how Vanessa had treated Jorel. Always calling him overweight when in fact, Jorel had started to look unhealthy thin. But Jorel loved Vanessa, it was clear that he thought the world of her. It just hurts to see how destroyed Jorel is over it. He had become a ghost almost, he was that broken inside, that he had become just a shell. Jordan couldn't show just how much he hated his crush's ex-girlfriend at the moment, it was uncomparable.

Just as Jordan was pouring the hot water, his phone began to ring. So Jordan put the kettle down and answered his phone.

"Yo, Jordan. It's me, George" George had said into the phone before Jordan got a chance to speak.

"Hey George, how's it going?" Jordan asked him as he picked up the kettle with his other hand and finished pouring the water.

"Alright. Listen, I just got a call from Mark. He told me that the tour has been cancelled. Both Matt and Tyler has gotten the flu and can't perform so they have had to cancel the tour because they couldn't find anyone to replace our drummer and screamer. Not that we would want to anyway." George informed him and Jordan just sighed.

"Oh okay. To be honest, it's kind of good timing" He said, thinking about the two in the lounge.

"Oh, how's that?" George questioned him.

"Vanessa has just broken up with Jorel and he is in pieces. It has destroyed him and I don't think he would have been able to perform. Or at least as half as good as he would have done anyways." Jordan told him and he heard George grumbled something under his breath.

"Shit. If I ever see that bitch..." George growled but seemed to have caught hold of his control once more and continued on with a more cheerful light. "I'm kinda glad though, that bitch was destroying him." He said and Jordan nodded to himself.

"I know, to be honest I was thinking the same. Me and Danny are with him now so hopefully he might even start eating properly now that she was out of the picture" Jordan muttered as he went over to the fridge and retrieved the milk.

"Yeah. I know you and Danny have more of a chance on being able to help more than the rest of us but what if he rejects the help. You know how destroyed he can get before he hits rock bottom on the downwards spiral. It's almost impossible to bring him back up.

"I know, George, I know. All we can do is try though" Jordan said sadly and George grumbled in agreement.

"Yeah. Well I have to go, got unpacking and what not to do" George told him.

"Yeah, alright. See Ya" Jordan replied and got a "See ya" back before George hung up on him.

Jordan then slid his phone back into his Jeans pocket and then finished making the coffees.

Once he had finished making the coffees, making sure to make them how each one prefers, he carried the drinks back to the lounge to see that Jorel had fallen asleep on Danny.

"He has only just gone to sleep" Danny muttered quietly as he took his coffee off Jordan. Jordan then placed Jorel's coffee on the coffee table in front of the couch Danny and Jorel were on and then sat down in the armchair before sipping at his own.

"George called me, Tour has been cancelled. Something about Matt and Tyler catching the flu." Jordan informed Danny, who just nodded to show that he had heard.

After a while of just sitting in silence, just sipping at their coffee, Danny decided to put on the TV and change the channel to Kerrang just as they were playing their top 50 Nu-Metal songs playlist, already being on number 23.

As the channel went on to a different programme, Jorel started to wake up.

"Hey there, how are you feeling now?" Danny asked quietly as Jordan had fallen asleep five minutes ago. "Tired, not that it matters" Jorel muttered in response as he pulled away from Danny, falling to the seat next to him. "Sorry I fell asleep on you, I shouldn't have done that" Jorel said and Danny just sighed.

"Jay, it's perfectly alright. You needed rest and comfort and I'm more than willing to help you" Danny told him and Jorel just looked over at him sadly.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Danny asked him quietly but Jorel just shook his head and brought his knees up to his chest and just hugged them to him. "Okay but if you ever do, I will always be here for to talk or whatever" Danny assured him and Jorel just nodded gratefully and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked as Jorel paused for a split second to stretch. "To finish packing for tomorrow" Jorel told him and Danny just smiled and shook his head. "Tour has been cancelled" Danny told him and Jorel just stood there confused. "What? Why?" Jorel asked as Danny stood up and gently pushed Jorel back down. "Apparently it has something to do with the flu and that Matt and Tyler have it and that's why tour has been cancelled." Danny explained as he sat back down.

"Oh okay. Well now i have to unpack everything that had already been packed" Jorel muttered and Danny chuckled again as Jorel stood up. Danny also stood up and shook his head before once again pushing Jorel back down, still being as gentle as possible. But this time he was stopped. "Dude! Stop doing that!" Jorel freaked as he pushed Danny away from him forcefully. "Sorry, I was just about to offer to do the unpacking for you seeing as how you look really tired still" Danny said quietly, looking hurt and Jorel regretted reacting the way he had but he couldn't help himself. "Well stop! I'm not a fucking child! I can deal with my own shit!" Jorel freaked and stormed out of the room.

He noticed that his outburst had woken Jordan up but he didn't even slow down until he had locked himself away in his room. He knows that Danny meant well, that they both did, but Jorel couldn't help but feel that they were both just pitying him. Taking pity on him like an adult would do with a child to get him to shut up.

He started to do what he had set out to do, unpacking everything, but as he was putting away his shirts, he just couldn't contain it anymore.

"Why?" He whispered before a loud scream, full of anger and hurt, ripped out of him as a fresh set of tears showed up. His mind flashing back to the many times she would freak at him for over-eating or just being fat and lazy in general. He threw the shirts in his hands at the desk not far from him in a flash of anger and ended up smashing the water-filled vase sitting there to the floor. The glass smashed everywhere and Jorel tried to back away from it but couldn't see due to the tears filling his vision. He ended up standing on a sharp shard and he fell as he lifted his foot due to the flash of agony but ended up losing his balance.

He cried as he fell but was soon silenced as he hit his head against the base of his bed and practically knocked himself, just leaving him there lying on the ground, a few moans of pain leaving his mouth as when he landing, a bunch of shards scratched or stuck in his side.

He felt pain nearly everywhere and couldn't make himself move, just lying there groaning in pain.

"Jay?! Can you hear me? Let me in!!" He heard Danny scream through his door but all he could do was work hard to not pass out as a throbbing headache joined the club. He then just about heard somebody picking the lock on his door and then the door slamming open.

"Jay!" Danny cried as he and Jordan rushed in and found Jore; just about conscious still on the floor lying in a puddle of glass, water and his blood which was slowly pouring out of where the glass had cut him open. Jorel also had a gash on his forehead, from hitting his head on the metal base of his bed, which was also bleeding.

"Danny, watch out for the glass" Jordan warned him as Danny jumped forward to help his best friend, who was still groaning in pain.

Danny paused in his tracks and tried to think it all through. "Danny, if you can get on the bed and up to the side where Jorel's head and shoulder's is closest to and then reach down to him. Then I can lift him up by the ankles where there is less glass. Then we can lift him up onto the bed and help him from there" JOrdan suggested as he could see that Jorel wasn't actually with it, and it sounded like a good idea to Danny so he nodded and did as Jordan suggested.

He crawled onto the bed and then over to the side nearest Jorel's head and shoulders. He then waited for Jordan to get into position and Danny noticed as Jorel fully passed out as his head rolled limply to the side. "He's completely out for it now, Jordan" Danny informed the other man just as Jordan got into position. "Okay. Let's get him onto the bed" Jordan said as he caught hold of Jorel's ankles in the strongest grip he could manage. He then watched as Danny leant over the side of the bed and gripped under Jorel's armpits on either side. They then both hauled Jorel up onto the bed, blood-tainted water and glass dripping off him.

"Right, let's see what wounds he has" Jordan muttered and Danny nodded as they both began searching. In the end, they found that he had some glass stuck in his foot and his right side from where he fell on the glass. There was also that gash on his forehead, which had stopped bleeding for now, and a few other scratches and pieces of glass sticking into his all over. The gash on his forehead is also accompanied with a large bruise and a lump that's starting to form slowly but is already looking quite painful.

"Right, he wouldn't want to go to the hospital so we're gonna have to deal with this ourselves but that should be easy enough. Danny, can you make sure that there are no loose pieces of glass on him whilst i go find the first aid kit?" Jordan questioned him and Danny nodded in confirmation as Jordan left the room to do what he had said he would do.

By the time Jordan came back into the room, Danny had only found a few pieces of glass that were on Jorel and threw these on the ground with the rest of the smashed vase. "The rest are all stuck in him too deep" Danny told him, who just nodded and started to get out what he needed to help Jorel.

Jordan started with Jorel's foot, pulling out the glass and then wiping the blood away before bandaging it up. He then moved on to any other scratches or cuts that Jorel might have on his legs but there were only a couple. So Jordan didn't have to spend long that front. Jordan then moved onto the shards that were stuck in Jorel's side and grimaced as he found out that they had actually stuck in quite deep. "Okay Danny, these are in quite deep so I'm gonna have to stitch them up" Jordan warned Danny as he knows that Danny was extremely squeamish.

He could see that Danny was already starting to feel iffy just at the mention of it. "Oh uh..." Danny muttered as he tried to figure out what to do with himself. He wanted to stay with his best friend but he knows that he wouldn't be able to handle what was to come. "Why don't you clean up all the smashed glass whilst i deal with this? It'll give you something to do" Jordan suggested and Danny nodded and carefully but quickly crawled away from where he was messing with Jorel#'s hair and headed off to get what he needed for his job.

As Danny returned to the room with the dustpan and brush, mop and the hoover, he saw that Jordan was very focused on his work and quickly looked away before he saw anything which would affect him.

First he brushed up all the big pieces that he could reach without putting himself in too much danger. Next he mopped up all the excess water because he knew that it wasn't a good idea to hoover to hoover up the pieces left when there was a lot of excess water lying around, practically just begging to break the hoover. So he mopped up what water he could and then worked on plugging in the hoover and hoovering up what's left of the glass shards on the floor.

"Danny!" Jordan called him over the loud sounds of the hoover and Danny turned off the hoover immediately. "Yeah?" Danny questioned and Jordan just pointed at Jorel. "I think he's starting to wake up"

Jordan told him as he started to clean up the first aid kit he had used. He was proven right as Jorel groaned and tried to roll over to his side.

"Jay No! You'll end up ripping your cuts open again." Danny told him as he went to stop Jorel from rolling over. "What? What happened?" Jorel asked groggily as Jordan returned to the room after putting the first aid kit he had used.

"You fell on some smashed glass and got a lot of pieces in you but I managed to sort your wounds out for you. You also whacked your head at some point as you fell and have now got a large lump and bruise covering half of your forehead with a gash across it but it should heal pretty quickly." Jordan informed him and Jorel just groaned again but this time in embarrassment.

"Thanks" Jorel muttered quietly as he sat up and shuffled backwards until he was against his pillows. Jordan nodded to show he heard and also instead of saying 'your welcome'.

"Do you want anything to eat? 'Cause I doubt you have eaten much today" Jordan offered as Danny started to sort out the mess he was cleaning before Jorel had woken up.

"No thanks" Jorel responded quietly and both Danny and Jordan threw him an uneasy glance which he swiftly ignored. "I'm just gonna go bed. I'm tired" Jorel muttered and they both just nodded and left the room once Danny had finished clearing the glass up.

They left the room and closed the door behind them as they headed back to the front of the house. "Danny? Should we stay the night, at least? I'm worried about Jay being left here all alone" Jordan questioned nervously and by the look that Danny gave him, Jordan could tell that Danny shared that worry.

"Yeah, maybe more than just tonight but definitely. Whatever reason Vanessa had given him as to why she left, it's going to or at least has hurt him badly." Danny told him, clearly worried about his best friend. "We'll just have to wait and see how he's going to react to it all" Jordan muttered and Danny just nodded his head in agreement.

..............................

In the morning when Jorel woke up, he refused to leave his room. Constantly talking about how he needs to finish unpacking but he never actually worked on it. He wouldn't even leave his room for food. He just completely disconnected himself from the real world. Trapped in his misery.

Whenever either Jordan or Danny went into his room, with food for him, he would tell them that he would eat it later when he's hungry or would just straight up reject it. They still haven't gotten the reason out of him yet; the reason as to why Vanessa left him. He just wouldn't talk about it.

...............................

The days were leaking by and they still haven't got anywhere. They were extremely confused and don't know how to help Jorel. He still wouldn't talk, he has now gone completely silent, won't mutter a single word to anyone.

George and Dylan have even started to come over daily but not even they could do anything for the broken-hearted man.

As it hit the week marker, they were finding Jorel either crying or sleeping in his room and they were just completely scared for their bassist. He has lost too much weight from not eating well in the past, and now not eating at all for the past week. They just didn't know what to do and they were scared that they were about to lose him.

Danny and Jordan were the most affected by what's happening to their bassist. Often it would all catch up with them and they would end up breaking down in front of the rest of them, tears flowing thickly as they desperately tried to think of ways to help their best friend/ crush. But even as the others would subconsciously start crying as well, not one of them could figure out how to help him and this started to make the pair seriously depressed.

....................... 1 ½ weeks later.........

"Jay, please?" Jordan begged as he sat on the bed next to Jorel, who just lay there staring up at him weakly with his head on the pillows and the duvet around his waist. "Let us help you! Let me help you!" Jordan begged him again but still got no response from the other man. Jorel looked so weak that it physically hurt Jordan's heart every time he even thought about it.

"There is nothing you can do, Jordie" Jorel whispered, speaking for once, and closed his eyes as Jordan ran his hand through Jorel's hair. "Yes there is" Jordan muttered and pulled his hand away.

"Jorel, I know what you are doing. You are starving yourself to death because you're hurting that much that you don't think you can keep going. But Jay, it get's easier, I promise. You just need to let her go. Jordan pieced together like 2 + 2, expecting to get the answer 4 but instead coming up with 5.

"Jordie, you don't understand. I mean how could you? You were never under scrutiny over your weight and the amount you eat. You're perfect. Jordan, I'm over Vanessa, I know she is happier with whoever else she has copped off with. But Jordan, I can't keep going like this." Jorel attempted to explain, sounding extremely weak and his eyes kept closing by themselves as he reached out with his hand and found Jordan's, clutching it in a weak grip. As he held on loosely, he felt Jordan quickly slip his hand away and then heard the cocking of a glock.

Jorel's eyes flew open and immediately started to tear up as he saw that Jordan had put the pistol to his own head. "If you're allowed to kill yourself then so am I. I love you, Jorel, and if you die then what's the point of continuing on?" Jordan questioned as tears started pouring down both of their cheeks even faster than before. "Jordy, please don't?" Jorel weakly begged Jordan, but Jordan just shook his head as sobs started to break out of him.

"Jordan!" Jorel cried as he saw actually just how serious Jordan was and sits up as fast as he can and weakly tries to fight Jordan for the control of the glock.

"Please Jordan?! Don't do this?!" Jorel begged him as even he started sobbing heavily. Fear was pounding in his chest as Jordan put his free hand over Jorel's weaker ones, where they were covering Jordan's other hand in a feeble attempt at pulling the gun away. "Jay, I won't if you don't. I need you, Jay, I really do!" Jordan cried, staring into Jorel's eyes as much as was possible even though they both had extremely blurry and watery vision.

Jorel, just then, had a wave of vertigo hit him and he could no longer hold himself and ended up collapsing against Jordan, making him panic and ditch the pistol by carefully chucking it to the other side of the bed. Jordan then shook Jorel just to make sure that he hadn't completely lost consciousness.

"Jay? You still with me?" Jordan questioned him worriedly and Jorel just groaned in response, showing that he was actually still conscious, even if just about. Jordan then moved them so that he was sitting at the very edge of the bed with Jorel leaning against him as he still couldn't hold his weight himself, just yet.

"Please Jay? Let me take you to the lounge where the others are. Talk to us?" Jordan asked him and almost a smile broke out on Jordan's face as Jorel nodded in confirmation. "Thank you Jay" Jordan muttered and picked Jorel up in his arms bridal style and then carried him out of his bedroom. He then carried the weak man back down to his lounge.

When they reached the lounge, everyone turned to face them and gasped at what they saw. Jordan was carrying Jorel in his arms, with Jorel looking extremely thin and pale. His head was resting against Jordan's chest and they could all see that he was too weak to move that much so he just looked at them all through the corner of his eyes. "Oh Jay" Danny whispered and instantly moved to make some room on the couch for Jorel.

Jordan placed Jorel down on the couch against Danny, Jorel's head practically immediately resting on Danny's shoulder, and then left to get Jorel's duvet as he looked quite cold. "Just let us in and we can help you, Jay. Just please, give us a chance?" George begged Jorel as he sat on the couch on the other side of Jorel and carefully pulled him in for a comforting hug, to which he immediately hugged back.

They all saw the tear tracks on both Jordan's and Jorel's faces and knew it was with jordan's help that Jorel had managed to come this far.

Jordan walked back into the room a few minutes later, face washed clean of all tear tracks, with Jorel's duvet. He placed it over Jorel and it also ended up covering George as well as Jorel had cuddled up to him on his lap. "Thank you" Jorel whispered to Jordan, who just nodded in return.

"Jorel, if I got you a glass of warm milk, do you think you would be able to drink it or keep it down?" Dylan asked him and Jorel just nodded as he worked to keep his eyes open. Dylan left the room and came back in a couple of minutes later with a mug full of warmed milk. "Here ya go, mate" Dylan said as he handed Jorel the mug and watched as George helped Jorel drink it as the mug was a bit heavy for Jorel at the moment but he was slowly getting used to it. "Thanks" He replied as he finished sipping at it and Dylan just nodded in response, and took the mug back once Jorel had finished drinking it all.

"Where's Matt?" Jorel asked, noticing that there was one missing. "He still has the flu but apparently is definitely on the mend now." Danny informed him and Jorel nodded to show he heard.

"Jorel, do you think you can tell us what actually happened? All of it?" George asked him and felt it as Jorel caught his breath. "Why would you care?" Jorel whispered, suddenly really nervous and felt like hiding underneath his duvet as every single one of them threw him a sad and worried glance.

"Jay, of course we would care. You're our brother, we would do anything for you" Danny told him sincerely and tears broke out of his eyes as Jorel broke down crying against George's chest, turning his face into him. George just tightened his arms around the younger man in hope of giving him the comfort he needs. "We're here now, Jay. we'll help you through this" George muttered and as everyone watched, Jorel's sobs slowly calmed down and he eventually looked up from where he had ended up hiding his face between George's chest and arm.

"I'm sorry" Jorel muttered as he weakly worked to wipe his tears away, although he has already started to feel the slight return of his strength,more than likely due to the milk he had not long had.

"Jay, you have nothing to be sorry for. The only person who needs to be sorry is that bitch you call your ex-girlfriend. She has destroyed and let's hope I don't chance seeing her, for her sake." Jordan muttered dangerously, and as they all looked over at him, they found that he had his fists clenched tightly at his side and they all knew it was because it was hurting him deeply to see Jorel be broken down to this state. "Jordie, no. It wasn't her, it was me. She only ever pointed out my flaws. And they are all I have" Jorel told him, not wanting Jordan to get too mad and leave him alone to actually go after Vanessa.

"Jay, the only flaw you have is that you believe you are riddled with them, when in fact none of them exist." Danny said quietly and ran his left hand through his best friend's outgrown hair. It has now gone to the way it was when Jorel was still a teen. "But just tell us, please?" Danny begged him, desperate to get his best friend back, and Jorel nodded once again, opening his eyes as they had closed at the comfort Danny was giving him, and Danny had never felt so proud of Jorel like he does now.

"Uh, to be honest. I think it's been happening since before V actually broke up with me. She has always had a problem with how much I ate and how fat I was getting and looked." Jorel started and they all nodded which worried him and slightly scared him. "And you all agree" he muttered and went to stand up and run away.

"What!? No we don't!" Jordan panicked and stood up and walked over to Jorel and gently pushed him back down on George. "Jay, you have never been fat" Jordan told him, crouching down in front of him and taking Jorel's cold hands into his warm ones. "Exactly. Jay, we were only nodding because we remember. The amount of times we'd find you starving yourself because of what she would say to you are too high to count on both hands." George assured him as he wrapped his arms around Jorel's torso, wincing at how skinny he felt, and Jorel just sighed as he went back to resting his head against George's chest whilst keeping his hands linked with Jordan's.

"Is this why she broke with you? Because you actually ate a bit sometimes and she didn't like it?" Danny asked him quietly and Jorel looked over at him and nodded. "She found me in the kitchen eating from a bag of chips cause I got hungry from all the last minute packing i was doing. She came in freaking, saying that i was so fat. That all I ever do is eat. When that had been the first thing I had eaten all day. And I accidentally snapped at her about it. Probably 'cause I was still really hungry as I got rid of the chips after she said that. I immediately apologized though, but she walked off anyway without me realizing." Jorel muttered and came to a pause as he felt really tired still and it was hitting him.

"I saw that all her stuff was gone from our room and I went to ask her about it but that was when i realized that she had walked off. I walked around the place looking for her and caught her at the door. I then asked her where she was going and then..." Jorel cut off as a sob broke out of him as he relived that moment once again. "She screamed 'away from me', that she couldn't stand being around someone who doesn't stop eating like me. That all her friends are disgusted and so was she. She couldn't believe that she had stayed so long." He told them, tears pouring down not only his cheeks but all the others as well as painful sobs racked out of Jorel and they couldn't stand to see him so shattered. "I begged her to stay, that i could change, to just give me a chance and i even caught hold of her arm to try and stop her from leaving me but all I got from it was a slap to my face. But i still just continued begging like the pathetic twat I am, and she just wouldn't have any of it. She told me that she never loved me and that i destroyed any chance of her ever loving me by getting so fat." Jorel said, slowly coming to the end of his story, and he tried but failed at pushing his sobs back down.

"And she drove off. I destroyed it all just by eating so much and getting so fat. I don't even care about V specifically that much anymore. I just can never actually be loved, I'm too fat. And I don't deserve it anyway!" Jorel cried and pushed away Jordan's and George's arms away as he stood up and went to run out of the room.

He would have succeeded in running away as well if it weren't for Dylan catching him in a strong grip. He couldn't see clearly anymore, he had gone into a self-hatred filled daze. He also felt extremely light-headed and everything had taken on a much darker light. The grip Dylan had hold of him at the top of his arms felt aggressive as he trapped Jorel from moving. Everyone rushed at them as well even though he could only see Danny, he could feel them all there, and before he knew it, he blacked out for a second but found that Dylan was struggling to hold his limp weight.

He couldn't breathe, he felt extremely claustrophobic as Dylan lied him down on the ground. "Jay, bud. You need to breathe. You're having a panic attack" Danny tried to reason with him but Jorel couldn't make sense of what he was saying. He felt someone move behind him and he tried to stand up and to rush away from them but he could only go so far as sitting before coming face to face with Danny. But he still couldn't get control of himself and his vision was slowly going into a swirl of darker colours. "Jay, you need to snap out of this!" George snapped, trying to scare Jorel out of this frenzy, as Jorel started wheezing and had gotten even weaker as he was still trying to fight them off. Even though they weren't actually close enough for Jorel to reach. Before they could do anything else to try and bring Jorel out of the panic attack, He completely blacked out, collapsing backwards and Danny and George both jumped forward to catch him before he hit the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Dylan asked, sounding freaked out, as he and Jordan watched as Danny and George lay Jorel down on the ground completely. "He had a panic attack. He hasn't had one in like, two years or so, and they usually weren't this bad but it has definitely happened before." Danny explained and George nodded in confirmation. "He should wake up in about 5 to 10 minutes, or maybe a tiny bit longer seeing as how it worse than usual. It's because he had gotted extremely emotional and overwhelmed that much that when we stopped him from running away to calm down or more than likely do something he'll later regret. He didn't know how to react and the fear and confusion had taken over him, which led to the panic attack to this magnitude because these emotions and fears and whatnot has been building up for so long now. They just needed a release." George said, trying to explain Jorel's panic attack, and both Jordan and Dylan nodded to show that they understood as much as they could.

"Right, we'll keep him down here until he wakes up and then when he does, we'll move him up onto the couch and get him to drink some more and to eat something even. But Jordan, how did you get him to come to us in the first place? Nothing we tried worked" George questioned and Jordan stared at them all with wide eyes, slowly backing up from their gaze.

"I panicked. I lost control" Jordan muttered weakly and fell into the armchair he had backed up against. "Jordan, deep breaths" George told him as he left Danny on the floor with Jorel and then slowly walked up to his best friend, completely aware of his anxiety, and was seeing that he was close to also having an attack but knows how to help Jordan out of it as he is in the earlier stages. He sat next to Jordan and wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulders, for the first time noticing the pistol hooked into Jordan's belt.

"Jordan, why are you carrying your pistol around with you?" George asked worriedly as he knows that Jordan hardly ever carries it with him unless they were in the shadiest parts of town but Jordan hasn't left Jorel's house since they first got there when Vanessa first left. The other two looked up worried as well, also knowing this and there was just silence for a few minutes.

"Jordan, what do you mean you lost control?" George asked quietly as he saw his best friend was on the verge of tears once again. "I couldn't handle it anymore. He was starving himself to death and I couldn't handle it. I broke down and admitted that I loved him and that I needed him. Then I couldn't stop crying and and admitted that if he even faltered with his breathing for a second, i would also end it instantly. The second his heart stopped, I would make sure mine did to. I even showed him just how serious I was. I held my pistol to my head and told him 'If you're allowed to kill yourself, then so am I. I love you Jorel, and if you die, then what's the point of continuing on?' and he fought me over the pistol. He begged me not to do this and then I told him 'I won't if you don't. I need you, Jay, I really do'." Jordan told them and they were all shocked into silence as they hadn't realized just how bad and deeply this was all affecting their lead rapper. "He then lost his energy and collapsed on me, causing me to ditch the glock for a second so I could pick Jorel up with ease. I then asked him to come into the lounge and talk to everyone and he agreed." Jordan finished explaining and they all just continued to sit in silence as they thought it all through.

"Oh Jordan" George muttered and pulled his best friend in for a hug and Jordan almost started weeping then and there. "I can't lose him, George, I really can't." Jordan cried into George's shoulder as he hugged George back tightly and George just held him tightly and kept muttering soothing nothings until his best friend calmed down.

"To be honest, I'm not saying that I'm happy with you nearly taking your life, but I think it was a shock that Jorel needed to be pushed in the right direction. Nothing else worked, only you have been able to get through to him." Danny told them and Dylan and George nodded in agreement.

Jordan pulled away from George and then walked over to sit next to Jorel on the floor and pulled Jorel's hair away from his face gently. "But I think it pushed him to having the panic attack" Jordan muttered sadly and then leant down before gingerly pressed his lips against Jorel's forehead gently. "But you have saved his life, Jordan. If you ask me, he was bound to have a panic attack anyway. Don't feel guilty about this Jordan" Danny told him and smiled reassuringly as Jordan looked up at him sadly.

"Why don't we put on a movie, we need to unwind" George muttered and went to sort out the TV. Danny climbed up onto the couch, leaving Jordan on the floor, running his hand through Jorel's hair as they waited for the italian to wake up.

........................20 minutes later...

"George, it's been nearly thirty minutes already" Jordan whispered worriedly as he checked the time. He was being quiet because Danny and Dylan had fallen asleep cuddled up to each other whilst ZombieLand was playing on the screen. "Jordan, don't forget the circumstances are different this time. He's not eaten for nearly two weeks so that would also have a heavy effect on it as well. Just give him some time." George assured him, also remaining quiet so as to not disturb the two cuddled up on one side of the couch.

Before Jordan could respond, a groan came out of the man next to him, scaring Jordan slightly. "Jay? Can you hear me?" Jordan asked and Jorel just threw his right arm over his face, as though he was just blocking out the light so he could sleep again. "No, Jay, you can't go back to sleep just yet" George said as he carefully made his way over to the pair on the floor.

"But I'm tired" Jorel moaned, moving his arm from his face and opened his sleepy eyes. He looked up and met Jordan's eyes directly and they both blushed as they didn't look away until George coughed to remind them that he was still there.

"Right, Jordan is going to move you up onto the couch whilst I'm going to make you some food. Now what do you fancy? Chicken noodles or chicken soup?" George asked as he helped Jorel sit up. "Noodles please?" Jorel asked quietly and George nodded in response before leaving to the kitchen. Jordan stood up and then gave Jorel a hand up to his feet. He then sat on the unoccupied end of the couch and pulled Jorel down on his lap and cradled him like a kid would do with a younger sibling.

"Awe, they're so cute" Jorel muttered as he found his best friend and Dylan cuddled together next to them, fast asleep. "They're so happy in each other's arms" He added and glanced at Jordan, who was caught staring at him in adoration. Jorel blushed and Jordan figured out that he had been caught out. They quickly looked away from each other and just watched what was left of Zombieland.

When George walked back into the room with the Chicken Noodles for Jorel, he found that Jordan has passed out with his arms wrapped loosely around Jorel, who was also close to nodding off.

"Jay? I have your noodles" George said quietly so as to not disturb the others. Jorel looked up at him through sleepy eyes and smiled as George handed him the bowl with a fork. "Thanks" Jorel muttered and tucked in. George smiled in response and was genuinely happy to see Jorel actually eating for once.

"Would you like a second bowl or would you like a sandwich or something instead?" George asked as Jorel at the noodles pretty quickly. Jorel took a minute to think and George saw it as Jorel's earlier fears came back. "Jorel, eating something else isn't going to harm you. If anything, not eating something will actually do the harm. You're practically at death's door, you're that underweight." George told and Jorel sighed and shrugged. "If you say so" He muttered and George couldn't help but growl in response as he hates just much Jorel's ex-girlfriend has destroyed him.

"If I ever see that bitch" George muttered under his breath, trying to keep it unheard, but Jorel heard anyway, and as George went to take the bowl and fork from him, Jorel placed his hand on George's forearm. "George, please don't, it wa..." Jorel started but George cut him off. "IT is her fault, Jay. Before she started breaking you down, you didn't have a single fear of being overweight. You were healthier than healthy. Don't you remember when we use to order in pizza every night when we use to live together?" George asked and Jorel nodded as he remembered. "Yeah, we would order two of the largest and most filled pizza we could get our hands on." Jorel muttered and laughed as he remembered the shit they would order. "Exactly. And you never put on weight from it cause you had a crazy fast metabolism and you hit the gym even when ya didn't need to. You had control over yourself and you were healthier than ever. And she has now ripped this control from you." George told him and Jorel looked up at him with tears in his eyes as he could finally see what George what George was trying to tell him. What they were all trying to tell him all along.

George figured that Jorel could finally see it and carefully helped Jorel off Jordan's lap and then pulled him in for a tight hug. "We'll help you get control back. I promise you this" George muttered as Jorel hugged him back tightly, needing the comfort he was getting. "I'm sorry" Jorel muttered, feeling pathetic as he thought how he has let Vanessa overpower him. "Jay, you're probably the only person who doesn't need to be sorry" George assured him and then made Jorel hold the bowl and fork before picking him up in his arms bridal style.

"George, what are you doing?" Jorel asked in confusion as George walked into the kitchen. "Making sure you eat properly." George returned and laughed when Jorel just gave him a dumbfounded look. George then sat Jorel down on one of the chairs surrounding the dining table, and then took the dishes from Jorel.

"Right, then. See anything you fancy?" George asked him as he opened the fridge and held it open so that Jorel could see into it clearly. "Uh, can I have one of those yoghurts please?" Jorel asked and George nodded as he brought two out and handed them to Jorel. "Jay, it's your house. Ya don't need to ask for it so politely" George muttered with a chuckle as Jorel responded with a "Oh yeah". He then retrieved Jorel a spoon from one of the many drawers in the room. "Thank you" Jorel muttered as George handed him the spoon and then he tucked into the yoghurts.

Just as he finished his yoghurt, he realized that it was actually the second one. He had eaten them that fast that he had practically inhaled them. "Damn, if you continue eating like this. You'll fatten up in no time" George muttered and Jorel gasped. He felt hideous and the fears which had only just left him came back full force. He dropped his spoon and quickly stood up.

George looked over at him in shock and worry until he realized what had happened. Immediately, regret replaced the shock and he stepped closer to Jorel to apologize but Jorel backed away, not wanting to show how hideous he actually was, and then ran out of the room before he got a chance to stop him.

He shot through the lounge, hoping to remain undetected, but he found Danny sitting up straight on the couch with a panicked expression. More than likely just woken up from a nightmare, Jorel figured. But Jorel just pushed this to the back of his mind as he rushed out of the room.

"Jorel!" He heard George call him but he completely ignored him.

"What happened?" Danny asked as George came into the lounge.

"My fault, it's all my fault." George freaked and ran his hand through his hair in a stressed manner. Danny just shot him a confused look as he stood up. "He had some yoghurt and ate it faster than I expected him to. Then I joked and said "Damn, if you continue eating like that. You'll fatten up in not time." And it freaked him out and he ran off." George explained and Danny just looked more worried.

"George I don't know if you know or not but he used to cut. He hasn't done it in a long time and I only just remembered about it 'cause I just had a nightmare about it. But he had the same look on his face that he did the last time and having a panic attack like he did earlier sets it off sometimes 'cause it makes him feel terrible that he has allowed himself to be so affected by stuff." Danny informed him quickly and then rushed out of the room to find his best friend.

He found that the bathroom door was locked and he could hear sobbing coming out from in there. "Jay? Please, let me in so I can help you?" Danny begged him through the door but the response he got from Jorel was a gasp of what sounded like pain.

"Jay! If you don't open this door, I'm going to kick it open!" Danny threatened as George joined him by the door. They still got no response but inside the room, there was a small cry , breaking through the painful sobs, and loud sounds of Jorel falling to the floor.

Danny gave up on trying to get Jorel to open the door for him but he also didn't kick it down like he had said he was going to do. Instead, he used his thumbnail and forced the lock open from his side.

As soon as the door swung open, Danny rushed in with George following closely behind, and they were faced with one hell of a scene.

It was very similar to the state he had found Jorel in a week and a half ago. "Oh god, Jay!" Only this time it was worse. Much worse.

Jorel was lying on the ground, tears still pouring down his face, blood pouring out of the few deep cuts he had made on his wrist and at first Danny thought it was a lot worse than it actually was. He seemed quite dazed and Danny put it down it when Jorel had seemingly fallen just before they got into the room.

"George, go get the first aid kit please?" Danny asked in a rush as he jumped forward into action, knowing what to do in instances like these as he was there the last few times Jorel has gone through this. George rushed out of the room and Danny threw himself down onto the ground next to Jorel before taking off his black shirt and wrapping it around the worst of the cuts just to try and slow the bleeding down enough for it to start clotting. His squeamishness was slowly making itself known but he tried his best to push it down because his best friend needed him.

"Come on dude, speak to me" Danny urged the older man as he saw that Jorel was slowly starting to lose consciousness. Danny's voice made Jorel a slight more alert and it brought him out of the daze enough to wince as he looked up to Danny's eyes and saw the sadness and worry there.

"I'm sorry, Danny" He mumbled as he wasn't quite realizing what was going on but figured it was something bad on his part. Danny just sighed as he took off the towel hanging up next to the sink and then rolled it up before using it as a headrest for Jorel.

"Jay, I'm the one who needs to be sorry. I had completely forgotten about your old habit till now. And that's only because I just had a nightmare about it. And you don't know how sorry I am, Jay. I promised you years ago that I would always be here to help you and yet I failed." Danny apologized, tears showing up at the edge of his eyes, and Jorel saw that Danny meant every single word and he realized what had happened and remembered what he had just done. "I broke the promise more than you did Danny. I'm sorry, I have fucked up yet again. I promised that I would go to you and tell you before actual letting myself cut again. But I forgot all about it and I couldn't think, I just hated myself so much all of a sudden and I let it control me when I promised I'd try and fight it" Jorel said and the water-works started up again but this time silently as they poured down his cheeks and this just led Danny to crying as well.

Just then George came back in with the First Aid Kit and he made Danny back away as he was aware of how squeamish he could get and he doubted he'd be able to see well because he was full on crying, which worried george but he didn't press on it as he could see that something had happened between the two best friends and he didn't want to get involved and possibly making everything ten times worse than it actually is. He unwrapped the towel from Jorel's arm as danny crawled around to the other side of Jorel and grasped onto his hand tightly. "Please forgive me, Jay. I should have been there for you and you don't know how guilty I feel right now." Danny begged him but Jorel shook his head. "Danny, there is nothing to forgive about you. You haven't done anything wrong. It's me, I've done this to myself, not you." Jorel whispered as a huge pang of pain ran through his head, making him groan as George begun wiping his wounds with antiseptic wipes, adding to all the pain but he tried to not to complain that much as he knew he had brought it upon himself. He has never felt like such a failure before than he does right now.

They didn't argue over who's to blame again as George finished cleaning the cuts and wrapped some bandage around it as they had clotted enough so that they wouldn't start bleeding again unless they were purposely re-opened. So George had decided that they didn't need stitches or anything which he was happy about as he wasn't fully confident in doing although he was getting there with Jordan's help, who had been teaching him all that he can from what he had learnt in first aid classes he had taken as a kid through high school.

Once he had finished, he picked up Jorel's knife along with the first aid kit and left the room to hide the knife and return the first aid kit to where he had retrieved it from. Once he had finished that, he went to go talk to Jordan, who had just woken up and was worried, and filled him in on what happened.

In the bathroom, Danny had helped Jorel sit up and they ended up chilling like that for a little while as Jorel's head was hurting that much that he didn't think he could stand just yet. "Please forgive, Jay?" Danny begged him once more after a couple of minutes of silence apart from their breathing. "Danny, there is nothing to forgive, I don't blame you for anything" Jorel repeated his earlier arguement and Danny sighed and shook his head. "Well you should, I broke my promise and I feel so guilty." Danny told him and Jorel just groaned. "Fine, I forgive you if it will shut you up about it. Even though, you should that there is no feelings behind those words at all" Jorel pointed out and Danny just chuckled. "Thanks" Danny said quietly and they just sat there for a couple more minutes.

"Come on, let's head back to the lounge." Danny muttered and stood up. He then carefully pulled Jorel to his feet. But as soon as Jorel was standing, his vision clouded and his knees gave out as he fainted as the pounding in his head covered all noise around him. Danny cursed and caught him before he could fall and threw Jorel's arm over his shoulder. He waited until Jorel slowly came to before doing anything else.

"Do you think you can shuffle? I've got your weight mostly so I'll be able to hold you up if you fall again" Danny questioned and Jorel shrugged as he couldn't figure out what was happening. "Uh, i don't know, my head hurts" He whined loudly as his hearing was still not back fully and Danny just nodded his head as he saw that Jorel was still kind of out of it.

He turned them towards the open doorway and moved them forward and sighed in relief as he felt Jorel walking to his best ability beside him. Which was barely a shuffle but it's better than what Danny had actually expected. He led them out of the room and towards the living room.

As soon as they reached the lounge, Danny directed Jorel towards Jordan and sat him down on Jordan's lap, who instantly gently wrapped his arms around Jorel's waist, wincing again as he felt just how thin the bassist was. Danny then proceeded to take Jorel's shirt off him, carefully so as to not knock the wounds, as it was covered in blood and they all gasped as they saw his ribs stick out more than if his chest was painted purple with yellow polka dots.

"I'm sorry Jay" Jordan muttered and hid his face behind Jorel's back, pressing his forehead against his shoulder bone, as tears began to slowly and silently leaking out of his eyes as it fully registers with him how he had nearly lost him. "We're going to make you better, Jorel, I promise" Danny whispered before dashing out of the lounge to get Jorel a fresh shirt. Dylan then woke up and stared in confusion as he saw how concerned George and Jordan was and he physically winced as he saw Jorel being so thin, before he hadn't really realized just how thin the bassist was but it hit him hard in the face as he found out.

Jordan lifted his head, once he had managed to stop the tears and destroyed any evidence of them being there in the first place, and Jorel leant back until his back was pressed against Jordan's chest and he rested his forehead against the side of Jordan's neck. Jordan tightened his hold slightly and they just stayed like that, both more comfortable knowing they were together. "My head hurts" Jorel whispered as another pang of agony shot through his head, drowning out the duller ache for a split second, making him groan in agony and press his head against Jordan's neck a bit harder to try and ease the pain. George then left the room to get him some painkillers and Dylan just leant forward before resting his face in his head in a stressed manner.

Danny returned to the room with the fresh shirt but left it on the arm of the chair next to Jorel and Jordan as they didn't feel like moving for Jorel to get the shirt on. Danny then joined Dylan on his side of the couch and wrapped his arm around Dylan's shoulder to offer some comfort and Dylan just tilted his head to the side, after moving his hands away from his face slightly, and showed Danny that he had started crying silently. "Hey, come on." Danny whispered and grasped at one of Dylan's hands in his own comforting grip. "How did we let that bitch destroy him like this?" Dylan whispered, even though he knew Jorel could hear him anyway.

"I don't know, Dyl. I just don't know" Danny replied quietly and sat back, pulling Dylan back with him. Dylan turned slightly so that he could lean against both the arm of the chair and the back of the couch and then pulled Danny against him. Danny sighed happily and wrapped one of his arms around Dylan's stomach as he cuddled up to him. Well as much as he could anyways.

"I can hear you, you know" Jorel pointed out in a hushed tone and Jordan chuckled quietly along with the other two. "We know" Dylan responded and Jorel didn't respond with anything but a grunt as he kept his eyes closed in case opening them would cause another painful shooting pain. He was just about use to the ache that he can't seem to get rid of.

George then walked back into the room with some painkillers and a glass of warm milk, which he made as he knew that Jorel had accepted it earlier from Dylan so he was more likely to accept that more than anything else.

"Jay? I've got you some codeine and milk" He told the bassist quietly and Jorel groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to look at him. He quickly closed them again as it caused the pain to get extremely worse and just blindly sat forward and held his hand out for the stuff. "I've got you covered, Jay" Jordan muttered and then slightly moved the pair of them so that he could sit up straight and see what he was doing. He then took the drink off George along with the two tablets, before placing one of them in Jorel's still slightly out-raised hand. He waited until Jorel plopped the tablet in his mouth, he then raised the glass and pressed it against Jorel's lips and tilted it when he knew Jorel was ready. After he had drunk enough to help the tablet go down, Jordan handed him the last tablet and repeated what he did with the first one. He then helped Jorel drink the rest of the glass before handing it back to George, who took it back to the kitchen. Jordan then moved them around again until they were back to their original position.

"Thank you" Jorel whispered and Jordan smiled as he rested his chin on Jorel's forehead gently. "No problem, I will always help you in anyway that I can." Jordan told him and he felt it as Jorel grinned happily.

George then walked back into the room and sat down in the only other spare seat, which happened to be the armchair to the side of the couch nearest Jorel and Jordan. "Jay, I'm so sorry for saying that to you earlier in the kitchen. I should have thought about what I was saying before opening my big mouth" George apologized sincerely, but Jorel made a disapproval grunt before opening one of his eyes a little bit and glaring at George through it as much as he could manage. "George, it's not your fault." Jorel told him and then eased up on the glare as he felt really bad about doing that and it was also starting to hurt his head a bit more. "All my mind heard when you were speaking was me fattening up. I couldn't make myself think what you said through because I practically heard her come back and I heard her voice attacking me again for overeating as usual. That I just can't stick to a simple task, which was not eating so much. It scared me and I felt disgusted with myself that much that it made me very narrow minded. I just couldn't do one thing right and I let it get to me and.. Well you know the rest" Jorel muttered and closed his eye again after seeing George nod sadly. "I was terrified that I had gotten fat again, although I didn't know how" He whispered and just wrapped his arms tightly around Jordan's which were still comfortably wrapped around Jorel's torso.

"Jay, you have never been fat. Not once and I doubt you ever will be. We just need to get you back up to your healthy weight and eating styles again." Jordan murmured before kissing Jorel's cheek, just about being able to reach. "And I will always be here to tell you this. And whenever her voice comes back, just picture me like the hulk and she's Thor, and I'm doing that typical hulk smashes Thor into the ground or punches her out of the screen the way Hulk likes to do with the shit. You know, the part that gets us pissing ourselves laughing every single time we see it. Although instead of saying 'PUNY GODS' I'll be saying 'WEIRD-HAIRED PUNY WITCH'" Jordan told them and everyone in the room laughed at this quietly but Jordan was only focused on cheering up Jorel, who had even let out a sad chuckle at this. "Do you think you can do that for me?" Jordan asked him, making sure that Jorel knows he's being serious and that he truly does want to help him. Jorel gave a small nod of confirmation and Jordan let out a small "yay".

...................

They all just relaxed for the rest of the day, taking it easy and just making sure that Jorel is one the road to recovery even though they all know that it's going to take time before he's fully recovered from the hardest downward spiral he has ever had when it came to his depression and anxiety.

It will take a while because his ex-girlfriend had been crushing him for a long time before it actually hit him the way it had, so he will be mentally scarred by this as well as physically.

George and Dylan headed home for the night, although Dylan wanted to stay with Danny, who had finally finalized their relationship by pulling Dylan into a passionate kiss in front of them all after dinner, to which the other three cheered for them. And Danny and Jordan opted to stay with Jorel to give him the comfort, the help and the security he needed to feel safe in his own home. He was terrified that she was going to come back and start all over again even though he knew that none of his friends/ boyfriend would let her even come within fifty yards of him.

By the time it was 11pm, Jorel had already passed out against Jordan as him and Danny were watching Breaking Bad on the big screen. "Hey, Danny. I'm going to head up and take Jorel to bed, he's out for the night" Jordan said quietly and Danny nodded as he paused the episode they were watching and looked over at them before smiling as he found his best friend completely unconscious whilst still having a grip on Jordan's shirt as a type of security blanket. "I'm not surprised he's already out for it to be honest. Today has been one of the biggest day's he has had in so long and he's finally getting the help he's needed so he's going to have less trouble sleeping tonight hopefully." Danny passed comment, referring to the amount of times they would hear Jorel waking up in the middle of the night, screaming due to some nightmare he had had, but whenever they had asked him about it, he would refuse to tell them therefor they weren't able to help him and give him the comfort he had so desperately needed.

"Yeah, and I'll be there if he does wake up due to a nightmare for once so yeah." Jordan said and Danny smiled up at him happily. "I'm glad he has you, I know you'll be great for him" Danny said, his words slurring together slightly and Jordan could tell that Danny was actually exhausted as well which didn't surprise him. They were both having trouble sleeping the past week and a half due to worry over the sleeping bassist in his arms. "I think you should get some rest as well Danny. You're about to drop" Jordan said quietly as he stood up and Danny smiled tiredly and nodded before turning the TV off. "I think you might just be right. I'll head up after I've cleaned down here" Danny said as he motioned towards the cups left on the coffee table and Jordan nodded and then turned around to carry the man in his arms to bed.

As soon as he got to Jorel's bedroom, he placed him on his bed and tucked him into the duvet and just stroked Jorel's hair from his face,whispering good night before turning to leave to get ready for bed himself.

Jorel woke up just before Jordan got two steps away from the bed and gave a small cry thinking that Jordan was going to leave him all alone in the house, not being awake enough to remember that Jordan and Danny had both told him that they were staying the night again.

"Please don't leave me alone?" Jorel begged him in a small and tired voice and Jordan turned around and smiled when he saw that Jorel was looking up at him with big eyes that looked like they were about to fill up with tears. "Don't worry, pup. I'm only going to get sorted for bed. I'll be back in a sec" Jordan assured him and Jorel just gave him a sleepy smile in response as his eyes shut by themselves again.

Jordan quickly left the room and got himself sorted before rushing back to the bedroom after making sure that Danny was actually going to bed as he had a tendency to stay up all night and worry. He returned to the bedroom to find a surprisingly just about still conscious J-Dog. Jordan crawled into bed and Jorel was quick to snuggle up to him, practically immediately conking out.

"Good night my little puppy" Jordan whispered, kissed his boyfriend on his head before falling asleep with his arms loosely around Jorel.

.................. 4 months later..

' "Jordan! Please don't leave me!" Jorel cried as Jordan was walking out of his front door, the exact same way Vanessa had over four months ago.

"Jorel, open your eyes!" Jordan snapped at him and Jorel shook his head, not really sure on what Jordan actually meant, tears pouring down his face faster than the pouring rain outside. "Vanessa was right all along!" Jordan snapped, scoffing as he saw the tears on Jorel's face. (A/N: i don't mind the rain??? Anyone?? Anyone??...okay, never mind)

"Please Jordie!? I need you!!" Jorel screamed at him as the other man stormed through the rain towards his ford fiesta which he still hasn't been able to replace. "Jorel, It's too late" Jordan said, just about audible over the rain, and then he climbed into his car and started it up as Jorel fell to his knees in the heavy rain. "Jordie!!! No!!" Jorel cried at the top of his lungs as Jordan pulled out of his drive, turning Jorel's heart to ash under his wheels.

"Jay!! Wake up!" He heard somebody tell him but he tried to look around but there was nobody there. "Jay! Please?!" He heard again and still saw nobody around but the world started to flicker slightly, confusing Jorel slightly.'

"Jay!" Jordan called again, desperate to wake up his crying boyfriend. The sounds Jorel were making in his sleep were scaring Jordan slightly and it was probably close to waking up everyone else on their tour bus.

Jordan shook Jorel's shoulders once more and sighed in relief as he got a response this time. Jorel woke up and immediately started panicking as he was still half asleep and was extra confused and freaked anyway due to the nightmare he was just ripped out of. "Wh...what?" Jorel cried in tired fear as Jordan caught hold of his slightly flailing arms as he was trying to defend himself even though there was actually nothing there.

"Jay, it's alright! You were just having a nightmare. You're safe now" Jordan told him calmly and as Jorel realized what had actually happened, he broke down crying. "I'm sorry" He whispered, being as quiet as possible so as to not wake anyone else up.

"Hey, it's okay" Jordan muttered as he pulled the bassist into a tight and comforting hug, rubbing one of his hands down Jorel's arm gently in a comforting and assuring manner.

They had managed to help Jorel back to health within the next month or two and was now nowhere near death's door and has developed his love for food back once again although he sometimes slightly weary. But Jordan was extremely proud at how far Jorel had come, the entire band was. There was no other self-harm incidents and after two weeks, Jorel had started eating properly and a couple of weeks later started to go back to the gym with Danny and Jordan at his side. His depression would sometimes come back into play, mainly when he would have a nightmare or he's left alone for too long but Jordan was always there to bring him back up, sometimes with the help of Jorel's best friend.

"I'm sorry. It was the same as last time. You left me and it hurt worse than anything i could ever imagine." Jorel told him as his quiet sobs slowly subsided. "Aw, my little puppy. I would never leave you. I'm here to stay whether you like it or not and hopefully your nightmares will cease to exist completely because it's been a month since your last one now" Jordan muttered before placing a gentle love-filled kiss on Jorel's forehead before brushing his tears away with his thumb gently.

"Promise?" Jorel asked quietly and Jordan nodded and linked his pinkie finger with Jorel's to show that he meant it. "I promise. I love you Jorel and I will never leave you unless you want me gone. And that will literally kill me" Jordan promised him and Jorel just unlinked their pinkies before wrapping his arms around Jordan's waist and resting his head against Jordan's chest.

"Never" Jorel simply stated and Jordan just chuckled as he shuffled them around until he could lie down against the pillow and Jorel just landed next to him, now cuddled up to him. "I will always be here for you. Now go back to sleep my j-puppy. I'll protect you" Jordan whispered protectively and Jorel sighed contently as he fell asleep listening to Jordan's breathing and heart beat through his chest.

"With all my heart Jay. I love you" Jordan whispered and was soon to join him asleep.

.......................................

 

Sorry this one was extremely long and took time, i just wanted to make sure it was perfect. I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to comment what you think.

I'll be working on more oneshots now, including the requests, but i'm not god, i need time. They will be up though, i dont know when but eventually, they will be.


	46. No Man's Land... (DM/JD)

I'm slowly working on these stories, I don't have a specific schedule so they come whenever they come, sorry.

Anyways I hope ya enjoy this ✌  
..........

"Jorel Decker!" J-Dog heard Johnny3Tears scream from the front of their tour bus. He gulped down his nausea and crawled out of the bathroom only to be met by DaKurlzz on the floor, passed out with a can of beer lying on the ground near his head, beer pouring out. Jorel stood the can up and groaned as he climbed to his feet.

He somehow managed to drag Matt to his bunk and left him there to sleep out the effects of the alcohol. He then left the bunks area and headed to the front where he was certain he had heard George scream from.

"Johnny!" Jorel called happily as he walked into the front area and found George opening yet another bottle of beer. His call shocked George into dropping the bottle and it fell to the counter he was facing and smashed all over it.

"YOU FUCKING TWAT!" George screamed and turned to face him, nothing but anger on his flustered face. Jorel gulped in fear as he quickly realized the danger he was in and looked around for anyone who can help. But all he found was Danny who was sitting on one of the couches watching them all lovey dove like. That was until George had shouted, now Danny was silently crying because somebody was angry. "Why did you fucking do that!!" George shouted in Jorel's face as he marched up to him and pushed him forcefully into the table behind him.

"I'm sorry okay!" Jorel cried as he panicked, trying to figure out how he was going to get out of this situation. He couldn't see a way to escape George even though there was a huge gap between George and the door to the bunks area.

"You better fucking be!" George spat in his face and then caught the back of Jorel's hair in a tight grip before kneeing him in the stomach really hard. Jorel groaned in pain and doubled over as soon as George had let go of him.

"Jay!" Danny cried and ran up to where he was on the floor clutching his stomach. Danny then kneeled down so that he was level and put his hand over Jorel's. "I'm fine, Dan" Jorel grunted but Danny didn't listen and he stood up and turned to face George with a loving smile on his face. "George, that wasn't very nice. Maybe you should hug him to show that you are sorry. Hugs fix everything after all" Danny suggested but fell silent as George sent him a lethal glare.

"I'm so sorry. I love you both really" Danny whined quietly as tears slipped down his face due to the slight rejection and Jorel groaned again. "Danny, stay down" Jorel whined at him as he saw just how heated Georges glare was.

"Come on. I dare you to say it one more time" George said mockingly and Jorel shook his head and pulled at Danny's trouser leg to get his attention. "Oh come on, Jay. I really do love you both, you're both really good brothers to..." Danny started but was soon cut off as George shoved him backwards into the table behind him. Danny cried out and fell down against Jorel, causing Jorel to cry out as Danny accidentally caught Jorel's stomach with his elbow. Just then Dylan came in to the bus and stood back to avoid catching Georges attention.

"Come back you little shit!" George growled and went after Danny again. He caught him by the neck of shirt and hauled him off Jorel and onto his feet. "Jay!" Danny cried, tears continuing to pour down his face as George pushed him towards the couch Danny was sitting on previously. He fell down on to it and didn't get a chance to escape George climbed on top of him before starting to beat the younger lad up. Danny cried out in pain as George pounded on his torso and Dylan rushed to haul George off Danny before he could do any actual serious damage.

As soon as Dylan had managed to haul George away from Danny, Jorel climbed to his feet and rushed over to his crying boyfriend.

Dylan took George back towards the bunks as Jorel worked on calming Danny down. "I'm sorry Jay. I only ever wanted to love you all" Danny whispered as Jorel wiped his tears away with his thumbs. "Danny it's not your fault. We let you and George both get hammered at the same time" Jorel told him but Danny wasn't listening as he was busy trying to fall asleep in Jorel's embrace.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Jorel muttered as he saw Dylan over in the bunks room nod at him, signalling that George was out for it. Danny sighed and just let Jorel pull him to his feet.

They then headed towards the bunks and Jorel helped Danny get ready for bes. He noticed that Danny had a few scratches and bruises from George but pushed it to the back of his mind as he went to get ready for bed himself.

As he was just about to get his PJ shirt on, Jordan walked into the room and whistled after seeing the huge bruise forming on Jorel's lower abdomen. He didn't say anything on it though and just crawled into his bunk before immediately passing out.

Jorel finished getting dressed and ready for bed and then joined Danny in his bunk before passing out after the younger man cuddled up to him.

~next morning

Jorel groaned as he rolled onto his side as he slowly woke up. He noticed that there was no warm body cuddled up to him and this pushed him to wake up completely as all he wanted to do was cuddled Danny and fall asleep again. He crawled out of the bunk and got dressed for the day, knowing that they had a show later on so he can't stay in bed all day anyway.

He heard chatter coming through the bunk door from the front and he heard his boyfriends laughter so he went to find him.

As soon as he walked into the front area, he spotted Danny sitting on one of the couches talking to Dylan, laughing. Jorel walked over to them before plopping himself down in the seat next to Danny.

"Morning" Danny said as he turned to look at through tired eyes and Jorel just grunted in response before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"How are you feeling today?" Dylan asked him and Jorel just shrugged. "My stomach hurts but that's it" Jorel muttered and Danny looked at him confused. "Why's your stomach hurting?" Danny questioned him and Jorel just shrugged again and lifted his shirt, showing the large purple and black bruise on his lower abdomen.

"Fuck Jay, how did you get that?" Danny asked as Jorel put his shirt back down. "I scared George last night into dropping his beer, smashing it. He flipped and came at me and kneed me in the stomach, the fucking prick. But then he went after you and started to beat you up until Dylan pulled his off you" Jorel explained and Danny just looked really peeved off. "Okay, I know that he came at me, or at least I knew someone did because of all the bruises and scratches I got. But I didn't know he went after you" Danny said angrily. "Its fine, Danny. He was wasted" Jorel assured him and Danny just shook his head. "We seriously need to keep a closer eye on you two when your hammered" Dylan said and before anyone else could think of anything else to say, Danny sprung to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Jorel asked and Danny looked down at him quickly. "No where, back in a minute" Danny muttered and then walked off the bus. "He's probably gone to look for George. You know how protective he can be" Dylan pointed out and Jorel just sighed and tried not to blush as he thought about Danny always wants to protect him, even though Danny was actually the younger one of the two. He climbed to his feet and headed off after his boyfriend.

Jorel found Danny talking to George just outside of the bus and decided to just leave them be unless it got too heated. Which knowing Danny. It will.

And soon, Jorel was proven to be correct as Danny lost his cool and pushed George into the bus behind him. "Don't you dare ever fucking hit Jay again!!" Danny screamed and went to punch him but George dodged to the side and Danny ended up punching a don't into the bus.

He cried out in pain and backed away clutching his hand in agony. "Don't fucking come at me! I was wasted you dickhead!" George snapped at him and then kicked at Danny's leg, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Oi!" Jorel shouted as he came between the two. George backed away a few steps and just watched as Jorel helped Danny to his feet.

*look Jay, I'm sorry for hitting you last night. I was wasted and didn't know what I was doing. You too, Danny, I'm sorry." George apologized as Danny glared at him whilst Jorel checked his hand.

After the apology, Danny's glare eased up some and completely vanished when Jorel met his eyes, clearly indicating wards George with his eyes. "Its alright. Man. I'm sorry for flipping out on you like that. I was just angry and upset that my puppy got hurt" Danny murmured after Jorel had not so subtlety hinted at George to make an apology which just made Danny roll his eyes.

After hearing himself being called Danny's puppy, Jorel blushed deeply but grinned at the same time as it warmed his heart. "Well it looks like you've just bruised your knuckles luckily." Jorel muttered and Danny nodded and kissed him on the lips which made Jorel's blush even darker and his grin even wider as he kissed back.

George then decided to head inside and Jorel was about yo follow until Danny pulled him back with a grin. Jorel just sighed and held back a laugh as Danny found a small pebble on the ground.

"Hey butterfly man!" Danny called just before George walked into the bus. George turned around to face them with a glare but Danny's pebble bounced off Georges shoulder and Jorel couldn't hold back the laughter as he saw Georges shocked face.

George recovered from the mini shock and picked up the pebble with a grin. "You are on little cub" George replied and Danny laughed as he heard this.

"Jay run!!" Danny cried and the both took off, giggling as George chased after them chuckling as well.


	47. Dead in ditches

S'up, this was an idea from to @AiriaMurillo to see how two people could write to the same plot but in their own way. So yeah, tell us what ya think. love ya.

 

....................................................

"Jay, I'm on my way home now. I'll be there in a few" Danny said down his phone as he checked his rearview mirror. He had just spent the day at the studio and sadly his boyfriend, J-Dog, had to stay at home because he was way too sick to be of any use to them at the studio today. "I know Baby, but I'll be there in a bit but I gotta hang up eventually" Danny said, chuckling as J-Dog wanted him to never stop talking to him, or so he says in his dramatic ill ways.

"I'm like a block away....." Danny informed him and chuckled as he tried to say something in return but ended up sneezing instead.

"I'll be th..........."

He got cut off as a car pulled out of an alleyway so suddenly that Danny had no chance to react. The car drove right into the side of Danny's, causing him to completely cut off all forms of speech.

He had no time to react whatsoever, not even to gasp.

The force of the other car forced his own vehicle to completely tip over and smash into the wall next to them.

The cars crumpling into each other and if either drivers survive, then it would be a miracle.

Once everything was still, Danny was just about still conscious and was only aware of agony covering every inch of his body but it was all slowly numbing as his mind grew foggy. The last thing he was aware of was that somebody was breaking his door open.

And his vision clouded and he soon blacked out; completely unaware of his boyfriend screaming through his cracked phone, the phone call not been hung up throughout it all.

................................

"Jay! Calm down!" Johnny3Tears screamed at his best friend, desperate to gain some control of anything in the situation they have all of a sudden found themselves in. "Danny could be dead and you're telling me to calm down!!" Jay screamed back at him.

"I heard it all! The entire crash, over the fucking phone! But he didn't make a sound. I was waiting for Danny to say something, to even scream or something but nothing, absolutely nothing." Jorel told them and broke down crying as he fell to the couch next to Funny Man. "I couldn't hang up. Even after everything had gone completely quiet except some shouting in the distance. I called for Danny to pick up again and somebody else picked up the phone and told me there was a terrible accident and that there was an ambulance on the way for him. And they also said that they'll give this number to the paramedics." Jorel told them as Dylan hugged him for comfort as he saw that Jorel was on the verge of just breaking.

"Let's head to the hospital once Jordan get's here and we can find out exactly what's happened then." George suggested and then just on time, Jordan walked in through the door. "Sorry, i got here as soon as I could but there was a huge traffic Jam. Something about a car crash or something." Jordan said as he took everything in. "Where's Danny?" Jordan asked as he noticed that there were only three of them looking over at him.

"We're going to go find out now." George told him and then turned him back around towards the door. "I'm driving. Jordan, I'll explain on the way" George told him and held the door for Dylan as he towed a crying Jorel out with him.

........................

30 minutes later they reached the hospital and Jordan immediately went to the desk to ask for Danny whilst George and Dylan worked on calming Jorel down, who had only gotten worse on the journey to the hospital.

"Right, the nurse will take us to Danny once he's come out of surgery but she couldn't tell me when that will be or anything else. We're going to have to wait until we can see Danny's doctor for the details. BUt least they're bothering with him, that in itself gives hope" Jordan told them as he returned to the small group and was given a smack across the back of his head.

"What? It's true. If he didn't have much of a chance, they wouldn't have bothered as much as they have these days. It's a good thing" Jordan defended himself and the other three just stared at him in disbelief. "Let's just sit down for now. We more than likely still have a long wait ahead of us" George and they headed into the waiting room next to them and sat down as they waited for the news of their fallen brother.

.............

2 and a half hours later, the nurse which Jordan had spoken to previously walked into the room to find the only four in there fast asleep. She quietly went up to Jordan and shook his shoulders in an attempt to wake him and it worked. He jolted up awake, shocked to find her standing right in front of him.

"My apologies sir, but your friend Daniel Murillo has now come out of surgery and his doctor is with him in his room" The nurse told him and Jordan just nodded in responce as he woke the other three up. Or at least attempted to.

None of them could get Jorel to wake up.

"It's probably due to the stress of all it all. I'll stay here with him till he wakes up, then we'll come find you guys." George told them as he at back down next to his sleeping best friend. Jordan and Dylan nodded and followed the nurse out of the room and towards Danny's room.

"Dr Matthews, here are Daniel's friends. They wish to stay with him and would like to know the severity of the situation." The nurse informed the doctor as she walked them into Danny's room. The doctor looked up from whatever check he was doing on Danny and nodded at the nurse.

"There are two more but they are currently unavailable but will be joining us soon" Jordan told the doctor and again the doctor just nodded before going back to his check. It turns out he was doing a check on Danny's vitals.

They saw that Danny had a tube going down his throat, an IV in his right hand, bandages and a cast on his left arm. He also has a neck brace on and is coated with bruises and scratches.

"Right then. His vitals are all good for now. Either I or a nurse will be back later to recheck them. Now, I am pretty sure that you are just dying to know what damages our friend here has endured" He queried and both Dylan and Jordan just nodded their heads.

"Well it seems that he was definitely wearing a seatbelt" He joked and and Dylan rolled his eyes whilst Jordan fought the urge to laugh, just about stopping it at a smile. "Don't laugh all at once, damn, it'll make my ego explode" The doctor sarcastically muttered as he wrote notes down in his folder.

"Right then, he has endured some apparent brain trauma which can cause our friend here to not wake up for a few days even after the sedation wears off in a couple of days. He has broken his left arm and his spine in a few places. A couple of ribs have been smashed in and had punctured left lung but we were able to fix this damage before any serious damage could take place. Unfortunately, we do not know the extent of the damage his brain has taken and it is extremely unlikely that he will walk again" The doctor told him and all form of humour was drained from the room.

"What did you just say?" Jordan asked, completely in shock whilst Dylan sat down before putting his face in his hands. "He's paralysed, very possibly permanently. We will take him in for an X-ray in the morning to fully assess the damage to his spine but it's not looking good for him. I'm sorry" The doctor replied and stepped forward and put a hand on Jordan's shoulder. "Let's hope that that is the worse of the damage, yes?" The doctor said and Jordan looked up at him, nodded, and then went back to looking down at his feet as he tried to figure it all out.

The doctor then left the room, leaving them to figure out what to say to the other two when they come in.

"Fuck" Dylan muttered and Jordan just nodded, slowly moving towards one of the other chairs in the room.

.......................

"Jay?" George asked as he noticed that Jorel had moved his arm under his head for comfort. "Shhh, I'm sleeping" Jorel sleepily muttered, not moving at all anymore as he slowly started to fall back to sleep.

"Danny's come out of surgery" George muttered quietly but it was enough to gain Jorel's attention. "What?" Jorel threw out, falling off the chair as he struggled to get upright quickly. "Yup. He's out but i don't know how bad everything is. We couldn't wake you up so I opted to stay here with you until you do" George informed him and Jorel just looked confused. "Um thank you" Jorel said as George helped him up to his feet.

"Nah it's cool dude, let's just go find Danny and the other two" George said and Jorel nodded and followed him as his best friend walked out of the room.

They headed towards the first nurse they could find and got directions off him to Jorel's boyfriends room. They then headed over and found Dylan and Jordan sitting in a couple of chairs, slowly falling asleep. They then found Danny and Jorel cried silently at the state of his boyfriend.

It startled the other two to be more awake as Jorel cried Danny's name and ran up to him. "What's the damage?" George asked as he sat down next to Dylan. "Uh, broken ribs and arm. Some brain trauma but they don't know the extent. And apparently he's going to be out of it for at least a week." Dylan answered him before stretching.

Jorel pulled the chair next to Danny's bed closer and sat down whilst still holding Danny's right hand in his. "Is that all? Damn, he was lucky" George muttered with wide eyes. He was certain that it was ten times worse than it actually is.

"Uh no, it's not" Jordan said, revealing that George might be correct in his presumption. "What else is there?" Jorel asked quietly, looking over at them with tears washing down his cheeks. "He's broken his spine in a few places. The doctor isn't certain that he will walk again after this" Jordan informed him. Jorel stared at Jordan for a good minute as he tried to figure everything out.

"Well, uh.. He's going to be destroyed after hearing that but we can sort something out. Um. I'll look online later for a chair that can help him up the stairs. Concerts are going to be a nuisance but we can push him out on a wheelchair. I'll drive him around and look after him. We'll make it work. But we need to find a way to tell him. I need to find a way to tell him. It's going to destroy him so much. He won't be able to have his run every morning. He won't be able to prance around on stage which he loves doing. It's going....." "Jay!" George snapped, bringing Jorel to a halt with his rant. Jorel looked at them and found they were staring at him with tears slowly leaking out of the corner of their eyes, concern plastered all over their face.

"He's going to be so destroyed" Jorel whispered and broke down crying. George stood up and went over to Jorel and pulled him in for a tight hug. "He'll get through this. You're right, it is going to hit him real hard at first but with our help, he'll get through it. Okay, with your help, he will get through this" George told him, pulling back from the hug enough to look Jorel in his eyes. "You hear me?" George questioned him and Jorel nodded before hugging him again, tightly.

"I hear ya" Jorel mumbled into George's chest and George nodded and hugged him back, looking over at Danny's sleeping face. "He'll get through this" He said quietly.

......................

"Jay!" George said quickly, desperate to get his attention. Jorel looked up from his phone and over to George to find him leaning over Danny. "What?" Jorel asked, standing up and joining him at the bed. "I think I saw his eyes twitch." George told him, looking up to him. "He's probably having a dream or something" Jorel said, desperately trying not to have too much hope.

This past week has been torture. Sometimes Danny would be on a really good streak and would be real close to waking up, but then something would happen, causing his body to nearly give up.

"No, it wasn't that type of twitch, it was like he was trying to open his eyes" George said, desperate for Danny to wake up. His best friend has been in a hell of shape since Danny's accident. George has had to make sure that Jorel ate properly, drank enough. It was a lot harder talking Jorel into leaving danny's side to actually get fresh or to have any actual sleep. He may be eating and drinking normally but this has hit him really hard.

"Danny? Can you hear me?" Jorel asked, taking a hold of Danny's undamaged hand. "Babe? Please? Can you hold my hand?" Jorel questioned him but he still had no response. No twitch of the eye, no finger or hand grip tightening, nothing. Completely unresponsive.

"I told you. Just a dream" Jorel whispered as he struggled to not let any of this get to him too much. He was unable to hold back a tear, slipping down his cheek as he pulled his hand away from Danny's. Turning away so that he could wipe the tear away and sit down. "I'm sorry, Jay. I really saw his eyes twitch like that, I swear it Jay!" George told him, tears threatening to break the bank of his eyes.

"George he isn't waking up!" Jorel snapped at him, unable to hold back the stress any longer. "Do you know how many false alarms there have been over this past week! If he was going to wake up, he would have woken up by now!" Jorel shouted before bursting into sobs. "Do you think i don't notice every eye twitch, finger twitch, change even in breathing for god sakes! There is nothing i want more apart from him to wake up. I need him!" Jorel kept freaking and George just watched in silence, the tears silently streaming down his cheeks at the sight of his best friend.

"Jay?" George called him but Jorel didn't hear him. "I need him George, he's the only thing keeping me sane, or even here in general." Jorel continued, sobs still racking through him. "Jay" George called him again but again, he did not listen. "I miss him so much. His voice, his reasoning, his smile, his hugs. Even his sleep talk when he's worried over. I just need him so much, I love him so much" And once he had finished, sobs breaking up every other word as he struggled to hold it back, he fell to his chair. Arms wrapped around himself as heavy sobs and fast-paced tears ripped out of him.

George walked around Danny's bed until he was right in front of Jorel, then he kneeled down and pulled Jorel in for a tight hug. Jorel quickly hugged back and sobbed into George's chest, desperate for a release of all this pain, he just needs his lion back.

"Jay?" George called him and Jorel pulled back to look up at him but found that George was looking towards the bed in shock. "What?" Jorel asked and looked over and froze in shock once he realized that it wasn't George who called his name. "Danny?" Jorel asked quietly as George stood up and backed up.

Danny was staring at him with tears spilling out of his eyes. "Danny?" Jorel asked again, just barely a whisper as a fresh set of tears woke up. He rushed out of his seat and over to Danny's side. "Oh my god Danny!" Jorel cried happily and put his hands on either side of Danny's face and kissed him on his forehead gently before resting his forehead against Danny's. Danny brought his hands up and clutched at Jorel's arms tightly. "I'm so glad you're awake" Jorel whispered, neither of them opening their eyes as they just enjoyed being able to hold each other once more. "I'm so sorry, Jay. He came out of nowhere" Danny told him as Jorel pulled back a tiny bit so that he could look Danny in the eyes. Danny then placed his hands on either side of Jorel's and wiped Jorel's tears away with his thumbs. "I'm so sorry baby" Danny whispered.

"It's not your fault Danny. It's not your fault at all" George told him, reminding them that he was there as well. "What actually happened? I just remember it smacking into me and that's it" Danny questioned them and Jorel looked down at their now entangled hands. Danny noticed this and looked over to George worriedly. "You've taken a lot of damage Danny" George told him, unable to look up at him and meet his eyes.

Danny seemed to realize something just then and cried out. "Danny?" Jorel asked, worriedly as he saw the panic expression on Danny's face. "Why can't I feel my legs? Jay? What happened?" Danny cried, clutching at Jorel's arms, desperately trying to get Jorel to meet his eyes. "I'm so sorry Danny. I really am" Jorel whispered and put his head down as Danny started sobbing. "I can't feel my legs!" Danny freaked and kept trying to move them, trying to move any part of his lower body. He let go of Jorel and frantically tried to twist himself in anyway, desperate to move. Terrified of the idea of being permanently paralyzed. "Danny! Stop! You're gonna hurt yourself even more like this!" Jorel tried to reason with him, grabbing at his boyfriend's arms. "No! I can't be paralyzed!" Danny cried and fought with Jorel's hold on his arms.

"Danny, stop fighting me! George is going to get a doctor if you don't calm down!" Jorel told, finding George at the door, ready to get a doctor before Danny makes the damage to himself any worse. "No!" Danny cried again and started to repeat it over and over. He can't lose his legs.

George saw that Danny wasn't letting Jorel calm him down, that he couldn't calm down. Losing use of his legs has really panicked him to the extent where he just couldn't accept it. George left the room to go find a doctor, hoping to get one fast enough before Danny really hurts himself.

"Danny! Please!" Jorel begged his boyfriend as Danny tried his hardest to back away from him. Danny was still crying heavily and was still repeating that he couldn't have lost his legs over and over again and was batting Jorel away whenever he came near him. Somehow Danny was getting nearer to the edge of the bed and Jorel was scared he was going to fall off. "Danny stop. You're going to hurt yourself!" Jorel told him and tried to catch hold of his arms again but Danny jerked himself backwards hard enough to cause himself to fall right off the side of the bed.

"Danny!" Jorel cried just as George rushed back into the room, followed by two doctors. The doctors rushed to Danny, who had dazed himself by whacking his head quite hard on the floor. They carried him back up onto the bed and one of them sedated him before he could have a chance to shake off the daze and fight them off once again.

George caught hold of Jorel and pulled him back out of the way as the Doctors checked over Danny to assess the amount of damage he had caused himself.

After a while, the doctors pulled back away from Danny with poker faces. "I'm afraid we won't fully know how bad he has damaged himself or let's say re-damaged himself until we take him in for an xray but that should be tomorrow morning as long as there is a clearing. But it's likely that the few breaks in his spine will have worsened. It would be a miracle if he could walk again after his time here. He will also have re-woken some brain trauma but that should hopefully clear up pretty soon." One of the doctors told them as the other left the room to his next patient.

"And I suggest you go home and try and get some actual rest before you end up in a bed here yourself. It is important to keep your own health up to date, even whilst a loved one is in such a dangerous position as your friend here." She told Jorel after seeing just how ill he looked. "I'm not leaving Danny's side. I've only just got to see him awake after a week of torture. I am never parting from his side ever again!" Jorel told her and walked back over to Danny's side, pulling away from George grasp on his arms.

George and the doctor talked for a while and Jorel just drowned out their voices and just stared at Danny's face, shocked slightly at how he looks so peaceful when he had been crying his heart out not long ago. The tears were still resting on his cheeks. Jorel rolled his sleeves down and then wiped Danny's tears away with one, gently.

The doctor left the room and George walked up behind Jorel and placed his hand on Jorel's shoulder. "We'll help him get through this. Try not to hit yourself too much over this Jay, I'm only saying this coz I know you" George admitted and Jorel just shook his head with a sad chuckle. "When is he gonna wake up?" He asked in a dead-pan tone, not looking up from Danny. "A couple of hours according to the doctor" George told him and they just stayed still for a few minutes, and all that you could hear in the room was Danny's heart monitor, which he nearly knocked over when he fell out of bed, and their breathing.

After a while, George found himself thinking about how Jorel had completely broke earlier and how its effecting way worse than he had initially thought, even though he already knew it was quite a bit.

"Jorel, talk to me" George said, pulling at Jorel's shoulder, making him turn to him slightly. "What about?" Jorel asked him, his voice still completely emotionless. "You know what Jorel. You can't just keep it all locked up like that, It's going to destroy you." George complained and Jorel just laughed. "Are you kidding me? Where you not here when I completely pathetically freaked out because i just cannot handle this? Did you miss my outburst of whining?" Jorel questioned him and George just sighed. "Jorel that wasn't actually talking. It was letting some of it out before it blows you up. There's a difference" George informed him and Jorel just threw his face into his hands. "What can I say George, what could i actually say? Everything I said then still counts right now. Except now I hate myself for not being able to calm him down and that it got to the point where he has more likely broken his spine even more." Jorel told him and George kneeled on the ground next to Jorel.

"None of this is your fault, Jay. None of it. You need to stop beating yourself up over this. We knew he wasn't going to react well to losing the use of his legs. And he had only just woken up after the accident so he wasn't fully with it anyway. It is not your fault, you did your best" George tried to reassure him but he knew that no matter what he said, Jorel will always blame himself for at least some of it. It's who he is, he can always point out where he could have done something different which would have changed the outcome and then he would feel extremely guilty for not doing the better option.

Jorel looked up at George and George just offered a small smile, showing that he already knows what's going on behind Jorel's eyes. "We'll make this work." George told him calmly and hugged him for extra calming.

.................

A couple of hour laters, Jorel had fallen asleep with his head on the bed next to his and Danny's clutched hands. George had dozed for a little while but had woken up so he just spent the rest of the time informing the other two on what has happened since they were last up to date.

Danny slowly started to wake up after another ten minutes or so and George only noticed that Danny was waking up when he groaned.

"S'up man" George muttered as he put his phone away and stood up before walking up to the side of his bed, opposite Jorel.

"Mmhmm. Yeah" Danny replied, not fully with it just yet and George just chuckled as he leant his arms on the bed's bars, which had been raised incase Danny reacted the same way as earlier. "You are one wild dude" George told him and Danny opened his eyes and just stared at him in confusion. "What the fuck is you talking bout man?" Danny muttered and George sighed.

"Oh, wait, never mind. I remember" Danny said and looked away when George looked down at him. "You know that we are going to help you in any way possible right?" George queried him and Danny just let out a sad chuckle.

"I've lost the use of my legs. How can I do anything anymore? I can't perform, you're all probs gonna kick me out of the band. Jorel will probs leave me 'cause i can't do shit anymore. I'm completely useless" Danny cried and hid his face with his hands as he broke down crying. "Danny, you are not useless at all. We're not going to kick you out of the band, Jorel is not going to leave you. We are here for you and we are going to help you all the way. We'll figure something out for concerts and what not." George told him as he caught hold of Danny's hands and pulled them away from his face gently. Tears kept spilling down Danny's cheeks and even George felt like crying for his best friend's boyfriend's sake. "We'll figure this out, you'll get through this. I promise you" George promised and Danny looked up at him through his tears. "Thank you" Danny whispered and George smiled and bent down and carefully hugged him, making sure to not move Danny in any way.

George pulled away and Danny looked over to Jorels sleeping head next to where his hand use to be resting. "How long has he been asleep?" Danny asked quietly as he wiped his tears away with his hand. "Uh, bout half hour, roughly" George told him as he sat back down in his seat. "I'm glad he's resting, he's not had much rest if any" George informed him and Danny just sighed and ran his hand through Jorel's hair gently, careful so as to not wake him.

"Things has to get better from here, it can't exactly get worse, let's say that" Danny muttered and George nodded in agreement.

20 minutes later Jorel slowly woke up to the soft buzz of Danny's and George's voice, and also Danny's hand running through his hair gently, putting him back to sleep for another twenty or so minutes.

When he woke up the second time, it was only to Danny's hand going through his hair, so he turned his head towards Danny and smiled as Danny gently ran his thumb over his eyebrows. "Morning, sweetie" Danny muttered and Jorel just hummed and caught hold of Danny's hand and held it to his face.

"Shh, i'm not awake yet" Jorel mumbled and Danny chuckled. "Well if that's the case then I should take my hand back 'cause I wouldn't want to wake you" Danny said and went to pull his hand away but Jorel groaned and raised his head to show that he was staying awake. "You ain't having your hand back ever again" Jorel muttered and made sure Danny's hand was still pressed against his face. "You can keep it" Danny said and laughed.

"George went home like five or so minutes ago and will be back later on with Dylan" Danny informed his boyfriend and Jorel just smiled. "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier, it was stupid of me" Danny muttered and looked away, he would have pulled his hand away as well but Jorel had a tight hold of it so it wasn't a chance.

"No it wasn't Danny, it was stupid of us to expect you to take it easily. I mean you've more than likely lost the use of your legs completely, how are you going to be calm about that? Plus you were out cold for a week or so, so you're not gonna be in the right set of mind anyway" Jorel reasoned with him and Danny gave him a funny look. "I'm serious Danny, don't feel bad about any of this. I love you Danny, and I will never leave you. I can see that you're scared of this but I won't. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever." Jorel assured him and Danny used his other hand to cover Jorel's free hand. "I'm sorry, Jay" Danny whispered and Jorel shook his head. "It's perfectly alright to doubt, just remember, I promised you years ago and it still stands. I am here for you no matter what, even if you'd leave me, I would hang on to you" Jorel told him and then pulled Danny's hand, which was still on his cheek, to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

"Thank you" Danny told him in return and smiled when Jorel grinned. "The doctors are taking you in for an X-ray tomorrow morning to see what extra damage there now is but hopefully you should be able to come home in a few days. We just gotta wait to see what they will say in the morning" Jorel informed him and Danny nodded before yawning.

"Go sleep, Danny, I'll be here when you wake up" Jorel told his boyfriend as Danny's eyes started to shut by themselves. Danny just gave him a thumbs up and quickly fell into a light sleep.

...........................

The next few days went by quite quickly for them. The next morning came by and Danny went in for the X-ray. No new damage except the old damage had been deepened slightly. The doctors declared that there was no chance of him being able to walk again. This hit Danny quite hard but Jorel was there for him and he soon accepted being stuck to a wheelchair, joking lightly about how Jorel will literally be his monkey now. The doctors then told him he could leave the next day as long as no more complications arise and that they have everything in place to make Danny's life easier at home. George and the other two were currently at Danny's and Jorel's home, sorting everything out for when they get back. And through all of this, Danny was only just realizing how much his best friends and boyfriend means to him. If it weren't for them, he would be completely screwed right now.

They lazed about for the day and then the next came around. George was going to pick them up at noon so they had the morning to get ready.

"Dylan and Jordan will be waiting for us at yours. They didn't want to overwhelm ya as you were leaving this place" George told them as he walked into the room. Jorel looked up from where he was helping Danny get his jacket on and nodded over at him. Jorel then got behind Danny's wheelchair and pushed him out of the room whilst George checked to make sure they haven't forgotten anything.

They went to the reception and waited for a nurse to sign Danny out. One showed up after a while and gave them the papers to fill in whilst they waited for Danny's main doctor.

"I bet you're relieved to leave here" Someone said from behind them and they all turned their heads around to see Danny's doctor walking up to them with a bag of what looks like medication. "You got that right" George responded for them all and Jorel and Danny just nodded in agreement. "Right then, let's keep you waiting no more. This is for Danny. I have already gone over the dosages with you and your friends. I assume Danny's home is suitable for him to live in now?" The doctor questioned them and George nodded, assuming to have taken the role of the spokesperson of the group. "You got that right, and at least one of us will be near to help at all times, if not, then he can easily get in contact with the next available person." George informed her as he took the bag off her. "Okay, everything seems to be in order" She said as she looked over the forms. "If in case of emergency, refractured or anything, come back here and we will do our best to help. Let's hope not though" She told them and they nodded in agreement. "You bet. Thanks for everything" George said and she smiled and nodded at them as they turned to leave.

Jorel continued to push Danny out whilst George followed, double checking to make sure they have everything.

Once they got to the parking lot, Danny had to hold back a cry of happiness once he saw what they were travelling in.

"Oh my god, is that...?" He cut himself off with his hands over his mouth as George and Jorel nodded in unison. "Yup, i was surprised we could get it modified to your needs in time but here she is. We had to replaced the old though with a new one as she was just way too damaged to fix by our budgets but this one here is just like her except more Danny friendly" George told him and grinned as Danny caught hold of his hand as he walked by him and Jorel. "Thank you so much" Danny whispered and George chuckled. "Wait till we get home" George said and Danny shook his head in disbelief. "How did i get such amazing people in my life?" Danny questioned out loud and Jorel and George both laughed at him as George unlocked the truck.

Jorel carried Danny into the truck and into his seat whilst George folded up the wheelchair and put it in the back of the truck before heading around to the drivers side. He climbed in and made sure that Jorel and Danny were sorted before heading out of the lot.

It took about half an hour or so to get home but by the time they got back, Danny found that it was well worth the long drive.

The first thing he noticed as Jorel put him back in his wheelchair was that there was a ramp to his doorway. Danny was in shock over how much they have done for him, he was slightly worried about how he was going to repay them. He didn't say anything though as Jorel pushed him up the ramp and in through the front door that George was holding open for them.

Jorel pushed Danny through to the lounge where they found Dylan and Jordan waiting on one of the couches. Jorel put Danny next to the couch and left them to talk whilst he helped George bring Danny's stuff in.

Jorel and George then headed back into the lounge, once they had finished sorting everything out, and found the other three just watching some Kerrang.

"Danny, we have moved your bedroom down stairs to the spare room seeing as how you can't really climb the stairs" Jordan told him after a song they were all interested in and finished.

"You guys have done so much, I don't know how I'm ever going to have to repay you." Danny threw out and they just looked at him shocked. "Danny, what are you talking about? You don't need to repay us for anything. You're our best friend, we will always help you in anyway we can" Dylan told him and they all nodded in agreement. "Sorry. I swear, I'm grateful for everything" Danny told them and they all smiled at him but all of their attentions were dragged to the TV as their song California Dreaming started to play.

"Oh shit dude" Jordan said as they watched the video, pride filling their chests. They even begun singing along with it and by the end of the video, they were all laughing and shouting together.

"We'll make this work" Jorel whispered in Danny's ear all of a sudden and Danny felt a huge surge of love for not only Jorel but all of them. He was home and was only just realizing how true this was.


	48. The Loss (pt 1)

.............................

JD P.O.V

"Ugh, what the fuck" J-Dog groaned as he fell to the floor outside the pub he and the other four members of Hollywood Undead were at. All he was aware of was that the world had taken on an extremely sour and sickly tune to it. As he tried to figure out what was going on, he took deep breaths and tried his best to sit up instead of just full on lying down as he was doing at the moment.

"George, help" Jorel moaned, he hoped that George would walk out of the pub on a whim and find him but he knew it wasn't likely and he was too weak to be any louder than a whisper. He can't figure out what was going on, he only had a couple of drinks, nowhere near enough to have any affect on him unless someone had spiked his drink. He was extremely dizzy and felt like he was about to vomit but could tell that it was just a feeling and he also felt seriously weak in his bones. There was also a ringing in his ears which added to the heavy dizziness and nausea spells.

"George! Please!" Jorel cried a bit louder, his skin felt all tingly and he could feel sweat practically dripping off him despite the cold breeze of the early LA night. "Look what I've found boys" He heard somebody say as they walked out of the bar he was just in. He has figured out what was happening but couldn't muster any energy to move apart from to cry for help again.

"Nobody is going to hear you now sunshine" Someone said and then he felt somebody lift him up only to drop him painfully to the ground. "What the hell" Jorel groaned and tried to roll over onto his back to see who was actually there. "Sorry, he slipped out of my arms, he's heavier than expected" The one who picked him up said and somebody else laughed. "Then drag him. Come on, let's head round back" After hearing this, Jorel started to get panicked but couldn't really build up that much of a fight as his limbs were way too heavy to command.

"George!" He cried again, knowing that out of all of his friends, George was the one more capable of helping him; although when mad, Danny can have quite a temper just as effective. "Shut up" A voice above him said and then a blast of pain shot through the right side of his face as somebody kicked him there. He groaned due to the pain and the extra dizziness that came from it. Somebody caught hold of his right arm and then started dragging him somewhere, the stones on the ground scratching his back and legs.

"Get off me" Jorel mumbled as he tried to kick his legs out, trying to hit someone but couldn't find anyone. He also realized that his eyes had closed as he wasn't actually seeing anything but pitch black.

He forced his eyes open only to find that his vision was extremely blurry and he immediately shut his eyes again as he started to feel sick just as whoever was dragging him came to a halt.

"Now nobody can stop us" One of the men surrounding him said and he felt somebody starting to grope him. "Leave me alone" Jorel moaned but it was getting harder to concentrate one what was happening or what people were saying as whatever had drugged him was reaching it's peak. "He's perfect" Someone said from above him and then he felt the cold hit him as somebody started to rip his jeans off him. "No!" Jorel cried as he realized what was happening.

They didn't pay any attention to what he was saying or how much he was struggling to fight them off until he started to get louder as whatever was used to drug him started to slowly wear off. "Get off me!" Jorel cried as he tried to fight them off again and the bloke behind him gagged him to shut him up. The bloke then caught hold of his hands and held them above his head where he was still lying on the floor. They finished ripping his trousers off him and then took his boxers off next.

Jorel had tears rolling down his face as the other two men started to do rock, paper, scissors over who gets to take him. They finally decided and as the man who won came at him, Jorel kicked out with all that he can and nearly actually hit the man but he managed to dodge it at last minute and the other man sped forward and held Jorel back from kicking out again as the main man pulled out his member and Jorel tried to fight even harder but was still extremely weak due to whatever drugged him.

"I've changed my mind, stand the whelp up" The man in front of Jorel said and fresh tears leaked down Jorel's face as he tried to even just fall out of the other two's grips but failed. They pressed him against the wall, stomach and chest facing the wall, and the main man walked up behind him as the others held him up on either side. "I'm going to enjoy this" The man whispered in his ear and Jorel tried to cry out for him to stop as he felt the other man's member press against his ass. Jorel attempted to scream through the gag but all that happened was the man behind him caught hold of his hair and slammed his head against the wall he was pressed against. Blood poured from a wound that ripped open on impact and Jorel went weak to the trauma and would have fallen if the two at his sides didn't have hold of him.

The man behind laughed and then immediately shoved himself into Jorel, making him scream out loud in agony despite the gag and the fact that he was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. "That's it, scream" The man grunted in his ear and kept thrusting himself in Jorel. He kept thrusting and Jorel kept crying as he felt like it was ripping him from the inside out. There was so much agony and he can't believe this is happening to him, he was almost ready to vomit.

The man then finally pulled away after what seemed like hours of torture to Jorel and put his prized possession away once more and they then started run further down the alley, dragging Jorel along with blood pouring down his legs, despite Jorel's seriously weak cries and pleas to leave him. The only time they paused was when they heard an angry scream from the entrance to the alley way.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" Jorel heard his best friend scream as two footsteps ran up to them. The two men dragging him dropped him to the ground in a pile of groaning agony and ran off faster than his two saviours that were approaching. "Jay!" Danny cried as he fell to his knees next to the bassist on the floor. Jorel moaned/cried in agony before passing out as Danny pulled him onto his lap protectively. "George get his pants, we need to get him away from here" Danny muttered as tears spilt down his own cheeks at the state of his best friend, seeing the blood and scratches and bruises. George rushed around, trying to find Jorel's boxers and trousers as Danny took the gag off him. After searching around in the dimly lit alley, he found Jorel's clothes and they quickly got them back on him and carried him out of the alley. They took him around to the front of the pub and Danny waited there with Jorel as George went back into the pub to tell the other two waiting in there what had happened.

George came back out and helped Danny carry Jorel back to his car and helped put him in the back. "Jordan is gonna drive Dylan home, we just need to focus on helping Jay." George told Danny as he climbed into the driver's seat as Danny stayed in the back with Jorel. "I can't believe this has happened, it's going to destroy him" Danny whispered as he ran his hand through Jorel's sweaty hair as Jorel's head was resting on his lap, being careful of the huge cut taking up half of the man's forehead. Danny took his jacket off and covered Jorel with it. "We will be there for him throughout it all, no matter" George told him, resisting the urge to look back at his unconscious crush and his crush's best friend.

They drove back to George's house, which he was sharing with Jorel, and they got out of the car and carried the still unconscious man into the house. They took him upstairs to his room and then George left to go see if he can find any first aid kits that could help them. Danny took this as an opportunity to get Jorel changed into some fresh clean pants and pj's bottom, leaving off the shirt as he knows his best friend doesn't wear them.

George came back into the room with a box full of first aid stuff and then together they worked on fixing Jorel up.

First they worked on the huge cut on Jorel's forehead which had slowly come to clot on their drive to the apartment. George wiped the blood away as Danny prepared a dressing to cover the wound. As soon as George was finished, Danny covered it up and then wrapped bandage around the dressing and his head to keep the dressing in place so that the wound can have a chance to heal.

They then worked on any other cuts and scratches that he has along his back as Danny sat him up and held him up and George wiped them clean. Half way through this, Jorel came round and immediately tried to fight them off.

"What are you doing?! LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Jorel cried as he tried to pull away from the other two, not recognizing them in his panicked state.

"Jay! Calm down, we're just trying to help you!" Danny cried as Jorel swung at him and very nearly hit him in the face, the only thing that stopped him was Danny catching his fist as it came close. Jorel realized what was going on and his eyes widened as he saw Danny and George staring at him, worry tattooed on their faces. "I'm so sorry" Jorel muttered and lowered his arms from where they were still raised, after Danny had let go of him, trying to fight them off. Jorel moved back slightly, trying to gather his senses, and a huge pang of pain rang through him and he cried out loud in agony.

"Jay?" George questioned as tears started to pour down his crushes face. "Why did they do it?" Jorel questioned in a whisper and broke down crying as he felt pain hitting him from places that have never hurt before in his life. Danny pulled the crying man into a tight hug and murmuring soothing nothings to try and calm his best friend. Jorel hug him back tightly and refused to let go for a while but Danny didn't mind as he can see just how much Jorel was actually suffering. Tears were pouring down both Danny and George's cheeks at the state of the man in front of them. He was a wreck.

George left the room to make some coffee and to get some codeine for Jorel's pain and Danny helped Jorel into bed.

"Don't leave me alone, Danny!" Jorel cried as he gripped onto Danny's arm just as Danny was about to back away from Jorel after helping him into his bed for the night. "I ain't going anywhere" Danny told him and then sat on the bed next to him. "Thank you" Jorel whispered and let Danny wrap his arm around him as Jorel cuddled up to Danny. "I don't want to be alone, what if they come for me again?" Jorel admitted and hid his face in Danny's chest as his tears showed up yet again. "They ain't gonna come near ya with me and George around, I promise you" Danny re-assured him and Jorel just nodded against him and started to fall asleep. "Jay? I have codeine for you" George said as he walked in to give Jorel the medicine and the coffee he had with him.

Jorel came to and took the codeine before almost immediately passing out against Danny.

"It's going to take so long for him to recover after this" George said quietly as he stood next to the bed holding the mug. "Yeah but I ain't leaving him alone ever again until he is ready for it" Danny told him and subconsciously tightened his hold on his best friend. "Shouldn't we get him a doctor?" George questioned, remembering the blood he had seen on Jorel coming from places that shouldn't be bleeding.

"Yeah, it would be a good idea" Danny muttered as he felt extremely dumb for not thinking of it already. "I'll give the doctors a call" George told him and then headed out of the room to do exactly as he had said.

"I'm so sorry for not being there for you, Jay" Danny whispered as Jorel shifted in his sleep slightly, cuddling up to Danny a bit more. Tears fell down Danny's cheeks as he thought about how he and George had found Jdog, being dragged away by thugs. He was just glad that they had managed to intervene then and not too late.

As George rung the local doctors, he took Danny's coffee into J's bedroom and handed it to him just as the doctors picked up.

"Hello, this is the doctor's surgery, how may i help?" The person on the other end of the line said into the phone and George blushed as he tried to think how to say what he needed to say. Danny saw that George was having trouble and motioned for George to hand him the phone. George nodded gratefully and handed him the phone after taking the coffee from Danny's hand.

"Hi, my best friend was raped earlier and we want to get him checked out for anything that could be caused by it" Danny said into the phone, heavily wincing as he spoke but knew it needed to be done. "So, you want to book an appointment?" The receptionist questioned him and he agreed. "Would tomorrow at 11am be alright? The next opening we have is at 2pm if that would be more suitable for you" She told him and he thought about it first before answering.

"George? Would 11am or 2pm be best?" Danny asked George and he saw George think about it before answering. "I think 2pm would be best, gives us more time to get him ready and awake as he will probably sleep in" George answered him and Danny nodded in agreement as it sounds like a good idea.

"Can I book it for 2pm please?" Danny asked her as Jorel moved in his sleep slightly. "Sure thing, can i take a name please?" She asked him. "Yeah, it's Jorel Decker" He told her, looking down at his best friend and smiled as he found Jorel facing up at him slightly in his sleep with his lips slightly parted. "Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then" She said and then hung up.

"Okay, so he has an appointment tomorrow at 2" Danny told him as he handed the phone back to George. "Alright, do you want anything to eat or do you want me to head to yours and get some stuff for ya? Seeing as how i doubt he'll let u leave" George said with a grin and Danny chuckled. "Yes please" Danny said and George nodded and headed off.

Danny didn't need to worry about handing his keys over because they both know that his keys were hanging up in the hallway near the front door.

When George returned with Danny's stuff for the next few nights, he found that Danny had fallen asleep with Jorel still cuddled up to him. "Bless 'em" George muttered and then left Danny's bags at the front of the bed and left the room.

............................

"Ugh" Danny groaned as he rolled over onto his left side, trying to get comfortable again as his jeans, which he fell asleep in, were digging into him. He then remembered where he actually was and turned around again to find Jorel still asleep, but slightly frowning. Danny tried to go to sleep again and managed it for another hour until he woke up once again due to discomfort. "I need to get out of these, fuck me" Danny muttered and rolled out of the bed and went to get refreshed for the day.

He found his bag on the floor in front of the bed and dug through it for some fresh clothes and his wash set. He then headed off to the bathroom and had a wash and sorted himself out for the day.

As he left the bathroom, he saw George walking out of his room and heading towards the stairs. "Mornin'" George muttered as he saw Danny and Danny just waved at him. Danny then headed back into Jorel's room to check on the other man and found him fast asleep still.

He left the room, after making sure Jorel was covered completely by the duvet, and headed down towards the kitchen area for a coffee to wake up for the day.

"What time is it?" Danny asked as he walked into the kitchen and found George leaning against the countertop sipping from a mug. "Half nine, there's some coffee in the pot" George told him and Danny thanked him as he made himself some coffee. "I think we should give him a few more hours, maybe till lunch, just so he is well-rested for the appointment." Danny suggested and George nodded as it sounds like a good idea.

So they chilled for the next three hours before George checked the time as his stomach started to growl. "Should i wake Jay up? It's five past twelve already" George questioned and Danny looked up from the book he was reading. "Uh yeah, probably" Danny said and George rolled his eyes as Danny just went back to reading his book.

George got up from his seat and headed upstairs to Jorel's bedroom to see if he was already awake or not. As he walked into the bedroom and up to the foot of Jorel's bed, he found that Jorel was still fast asleep, cuddled up to his duvet. George's heart melted at the sight of Jorel looking so peaceful cuddled up to the duvet in the adorable way he was. George spent a good couple of minutes debating whether or not he should wake him up or just let him sleep, the entire time he was just staring at Jorel's closed eyes and the way they would slightly twitch if he moved at all.

He finally got his act together and went to wake the other man up as he knows that it would take a while for him to be ready for the appointment.

"Jay?" George called as he walked round to the side Jorel was closest to. "Jay? You need to wake up now" George said again as he gently tried to shake Jorel awake. "Whu...what?" Jorel mumbled as he pulled away from George, shocked due to being pulled out of his deep sleep.

"Jay, it's just me" George told him as he figured that Jorel got scared because Jorel was looking around for any signs of immediate danger. He saw it as Jorel registered what George had just said and slowly calmed down. "Sorry, i thought those men from last night were here" Jorel admitted in a whisper and hid himself under the duvet.

"Jay, don't hide. It's perfectly alright to be scared but i promise you, as long as i'm here, no-one will try anything on you. And i can tell you now, Danny will say the exact same thing." George assured him as he sat on the bed next to Jorel and tried to pull the duvet away from his head. "Please, Jay? Don't hide from me?" George begged him, it broke his heart to see Jorel so scared but he couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings to the younger man.

Jorel came out from under the duvet and cuddled up to George, hugging him tightly around his waist. "George, I hate being scared but I am, i don't want them to come back to me, I'm really scared" Jorel admitted and George could feel the tears soaking through his shirt as Jorel tried to hold back the crying but failed. "Don't worry, I'm here now, I'll protect you" George assured him and he just held Jorel as he worked on calming down from the water works. He just hates how his crush has been broken down into this shell of the man he used to be. Never before would anyone ever hear Jorel admit that he was scared and this broke George's heart more than anything.

"Hey Jay" Danny said quietly as he walked into the room to check on the two of them as he was worried when George didn't come back down. He saw that Jorel had been crying and immediately joined them on the bed and hugged his best friend.

"I'm sorry, I'm just being a wimp" Jorel muttered against Danny's chest as Danny held him tightly. "No you're not, Jay, don't ever say that" Danny muttered and Jorel didn't respond and if Danny was being honest with himself, he didn't expect an answer, he knows how hard it is to stop thinking down about yourself. "Jay, you have a doctor's appointment at 2, so you have just under two hours to get ready" Danny informs him as he pulls back slightly.

"What?! Why?!" Jorel freaked and backed away from the pair of them in fear but cried as he had forgotten about the agony that would show up if he were to move. "Jay, you need to go doctors, see if any infections or whatnot has taken place." George told him and Jorel just started shaking his head. "Like any of it actually matters" Jorel muttered and then just hid under his duvet once again away from the pity on the other two's faces.

"Jay, don't hide. It's just a quick check up, god knows what could have happened last night. You're in agony, Jay, it could at least get you some painkillers." Danny suggested as he tried to pull the duvet away again. "Can you stay with me?" Jorel quietly asked them from where he was still hiding under his duvet.

"Of course we will" George told him and Danny decided to just pull the duvet back even though Jorel was holding on to it. "Jay, we will always be there for you when you want it or need it, promise" Danny told him as he won over the mini duvet fight with Jorel. Jorel just looked at the both of them sadly and shook his head. "Why do you bother? Why are you bothering trying to help me?" He asked them and they both mentally cringed at how broken their brother really was.

"Jay, you're our brother, we will always help you. This includes the other two as well, you are so important to us" George told him as he careful pulled Jorel towards him until the other man was sitting on him. "We will always care for you, you're our brother and we love you. Never doubt this" George told him quietly as he hugged the other man and he had to hold back a sigh of content as Jorel turned into the hug and hugged back as tightly as possible.

"Come on now, let's get you something to eat and then let's get you ready for the appointment." Danny suggested and then left the room to make some food for Jorel whilst giving George and Jorel some space so that Jorel can get ready for the rest of the day.

Half an hour later, George came down stairs carrying Jorel as Danny was waiting in their lounge with some super noodles, chicken flavour, for Jorel. "George and I had food before you woke up so now we just need to get some food into your stomach so you don't pass out on us or anything" Danny said as he watched George carefully put Jorel down on the chair. Jorel winced but soon brushed it off and shovelled the food down as he was quite hungry even though he didn't fancy the food one bit.

"Thanks for the food, you know you could have just ditched it" Jorel muttered as he went to stand up to take the now empty bowl and fork back into the kitchen but both Danny and George immediately jumped up and stopped him.

"Alrighty then..." Jorel muttered as George took his dishes off him and went into the kitchen to sort them out whilst Danny just sat back down grinning at Jorel. "Sorry, we just want you to rest as much as possible" Danny told him and Jorel just sighed and pulled his legs up to hug them to himself.

"We can chill for another half hour but then we should head off" George said as he walked back into the room but he got no reply as Jorel was absorbed into what was on the TV and Danny was absorbed into his book yet once again. George just rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen to do himself some coffee.

...............an hour and ¾ later........

"Jay?" Danny called him as Jorel immediately went upstairs to his room once they had gotten back from the doctors. "I'll go after him" George said and headed up the stairs after Jorel whilst Danny just heads into the lounge.

"Jay? Can I come in?" George called through the door, knocking lightly on it. He got no response but he wasn't expecting one if he was being honest with himself. He opened the door and walked in and found Jorel sitting in the furthest corner of the room, his knees hugged to his chest. "Jay?" George asked quietly and made his way over to Jorel, who looked up as he heard his name. George sat on the floor right in front of Jorel and reached forward to pull Jorel's arms away from gripping his legs so tightly.

"Talk to me man, what did the doctor say?" George asked him and Jorel just shook his head. "I'm just fucking pathetic, forget me" Jorel muttered and tried to pull his arms out of George's grip. "George, let go" Jorel said and George just sighed and let go. "Jorel, don't say that. You are not pathetic for fuck sakes" George told him, trying to meet Jorel's eyes and get the message across but Jorel just blocked him out.

"Do you need any prescriptions picked up?" George questioned him and Jorel just shrugged and George just sighed in annoyance. "Jay, I need to help you but I can't if you don't talk to me!" George complained and Jorel just winced and buried his head in his arms. "Like I said, forget me. Forget I exist" Jorel mumbled and George just groaned and stood up.

"When you are ready to talk, I'll be downstairs or somewhere" George muttered and just left the room, not knowing how to help him.

He went back downstairs and found Danny in the kitchen making himself some coffee. "I don't know what to do Danny. He's refusing to talk to me except to say to forget he exists" George told him and Danny jumped at the sudden appearance of him. "Geesus* George, you scared the crap out of me!" Danny complained as George chuckled.

(*: please get reference............)

Danny finished making his coffee and then moved out of George's way so that he could make his own coffee, assuming that he does want one.

As Danny tried to think about how to deal with the situation at hand, he heard George singing quietly. "And though you're broken and defeated, you're weary widow marches on*^" He stopped singing when he noticed that Danny was staring at him. "What?" George asked him and Danny just chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you know if Jay needed any prescriptions to be picked up?" George asked as he finished making his coffee, turning around to face his friend.

"Uh yeah, they won't be available until tomorrow morning but yeah. The doctor told me what he needs as we all know that Jay would never admit to needing help in any way" Danny told him and George sighed. "Okay, good. Least we're sorted on that front." George muttered before taking a long sip of his coffee.

"We'll figure this out, George, don't let this get to you so much. Yeah?" Danny asked him and George just looked over at him, tears starting to show up in his eyes. "How do I help him, Danny? He's broken" George whispered and Danny walked up to him; put his coffee on the counter behind George; took George's coffee and put that on the other side of him but still on the counter, just so they don't get confused over who's who.

Because Danny had gotten so close, George closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands to try and hide how much it's affecting him. "George look at me" Danny said and then took hold of George's hands and pulled them away from George's face. "George you don't need to hide how much this is hurting you. It's obviously going to affect you, I mean you love him dude." Danny said and realized what he said a second too late. "What did you say?" George queried quickly, his eyes wide.

"Dude, it's all cool." Danny said, trying to not kick himself in the ankles. "How did you know? Does anyone else?" George questioned him as Danny let go of his hands. "A while now. It's kinda hard to miss the longing looks you give him. I mean dude, I'm his best friend, and I'm not blind" Danny told him with a chuckle. "And i don't think anyone else knows, although I wouldn't be surprised if they've all figured it out" Danny theorized and George just groaned. "Dude, it's cool though. And to be honest, you'd probably be good for Jay. Even more so now after what has happened." Danny said and George looked at him sadly. "Jay ain't gay though" George muttered and hung his head down as he covered his face with hands yet once again. "Not like that matters right now anyway" George added and then sunk to the floor.

"George this is probably the time it matters most. And how do you know he's not gay? Seriously, where have you been these past ten years. Just staring at his booty? He totally swings this way. He's even admitted it in his slightly tipsy ways. He's needs us right now. More than ever. And he needs to know that what has happened has not changed the way we see him at all. Knowing Jay, that will be what brings him down the most. It would kill every single one of us." Danny told him, crouching down next to him with his hand on George's arm. "George, are you listening to me? He needs to know we are here to support him no matter what. And the sooner we prove this to him, the better it will be for him." Danny continued and George just shrugged. "He won't talk to me. I can't get him to say anything apart from to forget he exists" George answered him, looking up at him in what Danny would call a desperate look. "He was sitting in the corner furthest from the door, hugging his legs to his chest and i went over and sat next to him and tried to talk to him but he wouldn't say anything to my questions and whatnot. And then I left, he wouldn't talk to me so what use would i be from now on?" George questioned, his voice slightly raising as he was showing just how much its hurt him.

"George, you should know that Jay just needs a push. He's always been that way kinda, he hates being in the middle of any attention, so he tries his best to push the spotlight away. And right now, this will be ten times worse and harder to overcome. He needs us. He needs you. George, he needs you. Will you be there for him? No matter how hard this hits the pair of you, no matter how much he seems like he's pushing you away." Danny questioned and George stared at him for little bit whilst he tried to gather himself together. He knows he needs to be there for Jorel. What happened to his crush yesterday was a huge thing and could destroy a person, as it has with Jorel. But George wasn't sure if he had the strength to fight alongside Jorel.

"I'll try my hardest"


	49. The Doc (DMxJD)

"Jay?" Danny called from the couch in his lounge for his boyfriend in a whiny voice. He was just chilling on the couch watching some series when he started feeling really weak and gross. "What Dan-Bear?" Jay called through from the kitchen where he was making them some cheese toasties, even though Danny hadn't asked for one.

"Are you nearly finished?" Danny questioned him just as Jorel walked through the lounge entrance with two plates in his hands. "Yup" Jorel answered with a chuckle but then the smirk was wiped off his face when he took a good look at his boyfriend. "Danny are you alright?" Jorel asked, worry drenching his voice and Danny just gave him a funny look.

"What? Is there a huge poisonous spider on my head or something?" Danny asked, looking over at his boyfriend ludicrously and Jorel chuckled and shook his head. He headed towards his boyfriend just as Danny stood up. Just as Jorel placed their plates on the coffee table in front of the couch, Danny went to walk away but dizziness caught up with him and he ended up collapsing before he got a foot away from the couch.

"Fuck!" Jorel exclaimed and jumped to catch Danny before he hit the floor. "Ugh" Danny groaned as Jorel held him up.

"It was because you were really pale" Jorel muttered and Danny just grunted in response as Jorel helped him back up onto the couch. "God, I feel gross" Danny moaned as Jorel made him lie down. "Let me check your temperature Danny" Jorel told him and then placed the back of his hand on Danny's forehead. "Your burning up babe" Jorel told him but Danny just shrugged and took Jorel's hand in his and held it to his cheek.

"How long have you been feeling gross?" Jorel asked him quietly and Danny opened his eyes and looked up at him. "When you were making them toasties, it's just suddenly came at me but I was trying to ignore it. Guess I failed" Danny muttered and went to sit up but Jorel made him lie back down.

"You are staying down and are resting."Jorel told him in a quiet voice before climbing to his feet. "Now I'm going to get you a cold drink and see how you do with that. Please don't move from the couch, I don't want you to fall again and actually hurt yourself this time" Jorel told him and Danny just mock saluted him.

Jorel left the room and Danny just closed his eyes as a wave of nausea came over him. He has absolutely no idea what was going on, he was fine until about ten minutes ago.

His boyfriend came back into the room with a glass of water and helped Danny drink some before placing the cup on the coffee table. "You feeling any better babe?" Jorel asked him but Danny shook his head. "I keep feeling sick but not sick enough to be panicked, it's so weird. I keep feeling dizzy and tired as well. I don't know what's going on Jay" Danny told him, getting really frustrated and threw himself up into a sitting position.

"Hey, Danny. It's alright. You've probably just picked up a bug that's going around. It'll be out of your system before you know it." Jorel told him as he sat next to the younger man. He then put his arms around Danny and pulled him in for a cuddle. "Why don't you try and get some rest." Jorel told him calmly as he saw Danny's eyes flicker shut by themselves. "Mmm, yeah s'pose" Danny mumbled and Jorel moved them around until they were lying down on the couch, still cuddled. "Go sleep Danny, hopefully you'll better once you've had a nap" Jorel theorized and Danny just nodded as he rested his cheek against Jorel's chest and fell asleep quickly.

Jorel just sat there and absent-mindedly played with Danny's hair as he caught up on a programme he had been neglecting watching. He managed to watch three episodes of it before Danny suddenly bolted away panicking.

"Whoa, breathe, Danny, breathe" Jorel told him calmly as he realized that Danny was panicking after a nightmare he just had. "S...sorry...iit was..s a night.m..mare" Danny stuttered and hid his face in Jorel's chest as he worked to calm down. "It's alright, it was just a dream." Jorel assured him and gently moved his hand up and down Danny's back in a way he was certain that would be soothing to Danny and would help him calm down. Jorel happened to notice his shirt was getting damp in some places and realized that his boyfriend had started to cry.

"Hey, come on babe. Talk to me, you know you're safe with me" Jorel told him as he pulled Danny back slightly so that he could look into his boyfriend's eyes. "S..ssorrry. It was just...you left me...and it hurt...i don't want it to happen...please don't leave me Jay?" Danny begged him and the slowly leaking tears turned into the full water works as he broke down, hugging Jorel tightly. "Hey, Danny, I will never leave you. It was just a nightmare. I promise you, I'm here for life" Jorel assured him and hugged Danny to him just as tightly as the hold that Danny had on him was.

"I'm sorry" Danny muttered after a while as he slowly calmed down. "Hey, don't be sorry. It was a nightmare that terrified you, it wasn't your fault." Jorel assured him and then wiped Danny's tears from his cheeks away for him. "You're also ill right now which is more than likely the reason why you had such a powerful nightmare, you always got them when you were feeling ill or down in the weather" Jorel told him, remembering the amount of times Danny was ill and had jumped awake crying due to a nightmare.

"Yeah" Danny muttered as his eyes shut by themselves as Jorel stroked his thumb over Danny's cheek just under his lashes. "Hopefully, whatever illness this is will pass through your system quite quickly" Jorel muttered as he moved them around so that they were cuddling up on the couch comfortably once more.

All of a sudden Danny chuckled and Jorel looked down to see what he was laughing at. "You forgot to eat your sandwich" Danny told him in a tired voice and Jorel chuckled. "Yours is there as well" Jorel passed comment and Danny just sighed in response, but just then Jorel realized something.

"Wait a minute, when was the last time you actually had anything to eat?" Jorel asked his boyfriend as he couldn't remember when Danny had last eaten. "Oh, I don't know to be honest" Danny answered with a laugh and then shrugged. "I'm gonna try and get some more sleep. I'm so tired still" Danny muttered as Jorel climbed from the cuddle to get his food.

"Can't you try to eat even just this sandwich. I think that you're ill because you haven't eaten enough." Jorel pointed out and Danny just shrugged again. "I don't feel like it. I feel sick so I don't really want to either" Danny told him and then climbed to his feet. "I need toilet" Danny muttered as Jorel walked up to him, prepared to catch him in case he fell.

"Will you be alright? You're not going to pass out or anything are you?" Jorel questioned and Danny laughed. "Yes Jay, I'll be fine" Danny assured him with another laugh, which just completely confused Jorel but he accepted it anyway. "Just yell for me if you need help to get back here okay?" Jorel asked him and Danny nodded but laughed.

As Danny headed off to the bathroom, Jorel just sat down and devoured his sandwich whilst trying to figure out when the last time Danny had eaten was. He knows that he didn't eat much if anything at all the day before because he always claimed to be too busy to eat. And no matter what Jorel would say, he would just point-blank refuse. Jorel wasn't sure if the day before had been the same or not but had a feeling it's been days since Danny had actually eaten last, constantly complaining that he was too busy or didn't feel like it or something.

He finished the sandwich in record time and just turned on the series he was watching once again as he waited for Danny to come back.

After twenty minutes or so of waiting, Danny still hadn't returned from the bathroom and Jorel had started to get really worried. He waited another five minutes before he decided that enough time had gone by and that there was a huge chance that something had happened to his boyfriend.

So he got to his feet and went off in search of his boyfriend. He first checked their bedroom just in case Danny had decided to just go bed but it turned out he wasn't in there. He then headed over to the bathroom as that was Danny's original destination, and sure he found him.

Collapsed on the floor just outside of the room.

"Shit! Danny!" Jorel cursed and fell to his knees next to Danny. "Danny?" Jorel called out as he shook him by shoulders gently but it was enough to bring Danny around to some form of consciousness.

"Wh...what?" Danny groaned as he came to but immediately tried to go back to sleep. "No, Danny! You can't go back to sleep just yet babe, I need you to eat something first" Jorel told him but this brought him around even more. Enough to push Jorel away shaking his head, backing away from him until he hit the bathroom doorframe.

"No, I don't need to eat. I just need to sleep" Danny muttered and tried to climb to his feet. As he was close to standing up straight, his head clouded over and so did his eyes and his knees ended up giving out on him, forcing him to fall back to the floor in a pile of nausea. "Danny please? I don't think you've eaten in days" Jorel tried to reason with him but he could get no response out of Danny except from a moan as he tried to get up by himself.

Jorel saw that Danny was struggling and picked him up in his arms. He then carried him back to the lounge and laid him down on the couch. "Please, Danny?" Jorel tried to ask him again but Danny was already shaking his head. "I don't need to eat Jay. It's just some bug or something. I don't know. But the last thing I need to do is eat" Danny told him quietly and Jorel just groaned in response. He cannot believe that it is anything but the fact that Danny hasn't eaten in days that's causing this illness.

"Why won't you eat Danny?" Jorel asked him as he knelt next to the couch, next to where Danny's head was resting. "I just don't want to right now, Jay. Why can't you leave it at that?" Danny questioned him in returned, starting to sound slightly pissed off. "Because you're starving yourself!" Jorel accidentally snapped at him before letting out a long sigh, trying to control himself. He was just scared that he was going to lose his boyfriend and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm sorry Danny." Jorel muttered and stood up and headed off towards their kitchen. He didn't know what to do, he has never known Danny to go on such a hunger strike. He was completely clueless. All that he could try and do was bring in the one person he knows that could get through to Danny.

He picked up the house phone and typed in a number he has memorized since they first started the band, maybe even before then.

...............

"Danny? You awake?" Jorel asked quietly as he knelt next to Danny on the couch. Danny was turned the other way facing the back of the couch and gave no response to Jorel whatsoever. Therefore making Jorel believe that he was fast asleep.

Jorel sighed, climbed to his feet and headed over to the kitchen.

"He's fast asleep still. I'm worried about him, I really am" Jorel admitted as George turned around to face him after making him and Jorel a cup of coffee each. "Do you have any idea as to why he'd ditch eating the way he has?" George asked him and Jorel shook his head. "Not a fucking clue, he's never done this before" Jorel told him and George just sighed. "He's been out of it for the past two hours now. He doesn't usually nap this long if he does in general, and even then it's rare, and it's the second time he's napped today. Plus he slept in this morning." Jorel informed him, worry dripping from the tone of his voice. "He'll wake up soon, don't worry, Jay. And once he does, we'll figure something out." George assured him before having a long sip of his coffee.

They ended up waiting another hour before Danny started to show any signs of coming around. "Danny? Can you hear me bud?" George asked as he knelt next to the couch after hearing Danny groan. All he got in response was Danny turning around to get comfy in a new position to sleep in.

"No Danny, you need to wake up now" George told him and put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "But I don't want to" Danny mumbled and just covered his face with his arm as he tried to turn over onto his back, desperate to fall back to sleep. "Danny, please? Just sit up so I can take your temperature at least" George asked him but all George received in response was Danny curling up into a ball, clutching his stomach, whining in pain.

"Where's Jay?" Danny asked him, slightly out of breath, once he had managed to calm down from the stomach pain that just attacked him. "He's in the kitchen, he doesn't know you're awake yet. Danny, you're really scaring him." George told him straight and Danny just rolled his eyes. "It's Jay we're talking about here, he's the strongest person ever. Nothing ever scares him" Danny muttered and George just sighed in response. "If I make you something to eat, will you eat it?" George asked Danny and Danny just laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not risking making myself vomit just yet" Danny muttered and chuckled and George just threw him a dirty look. "Just give up George, I don't want to eat anything" Danny told him and George just growled in annoyance.

"You know what? Fine, starve yourself. Jay and I are only trying to help you and you're refusing to see this so fine, be on your own like you want!" George snapped before standing up and storming off towards Jorel in the kitchen. Danny just laughed and sat up slowly, cursing under his breath as the world spun way too fast for him to keep track.

Once the dizziness had faded enough for him to control it slightly, he climbed to his feet and came to yet another halt as his eyes clouded for a second. "Fucking Hell this is annoying" Danny muttered but the clouds had faded and he was able to head off towards his bedroom. Least there he can actually sleep without interruptions.

He doesn't know why they couldn't see that it wasn't food that he needed, he just needed to get whatever was going through his system to bug off. He managed to walk away from the couch without collapsing but the urge was definitely there. He headed into the hallway and used the walls to brace him up as he shuffled towards the bedroom. Once he finally made it his bed, he collapsed down on it and pulled out his phone that had somehow managed to stay in his back pocket. He then opened it up and texted the other two in the house in a group chat.

"I'm sorry for being a dick"

He sent it and then dropped his phone to the ground with a curse but then decided to leave it. He folded his arms under his head as a makeshift pillow and was comfy enough that he fell asleep almost instantly. Completely oblivious to the replies he had received and his name being called as the other two searched for him.

................

As Danny came to, he felt that he was in someone's arms, being carried somewhere. "Ugh, what's going on?" Danny murmured as he struggled to fully come to. "I'm getting you help babe" He heard his boyfriend tell him in a quiet voice and just before he could ask what he meant by it, he noticed that they had gone inside a building. He couldn't stay awake any longer to find out what was actually going on and he passed out in Jorel's arms.

.................

"Danny darling? Are you awake?" His heard his mother ask from not far to his left and then felt her put her hand on his forehead. "Mom?" Danny questioned as he opened his eyes and looked up at her from where it turned out that he was lying on a couch once again.

"Hi sweetie" His mom told him as she smiled down at him before moving backwards so that he could sit up. He felt much stronger in himself after the extra sleep but still felt empty and drained to an extent.

"What am I doing here?" Danny questioned as he realized that he was at his mother's house. "Jorel dear brought you over here" His mother informed him just as Jorel walked out of the connecting kitchen. "How come?" Danny asked, looking over at his boyfriend as he came towards them. "I didn't know what else to do." Jorel admitted as he easily picked Danny up in his arms for a second so that he could slip into his seat before resting Danny on his lap.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, completely confused. Jorel sighed and just rested his forehead against the back of Danny's head. "Daniel, Sweetie, when was the last time you had anything to eat? You have such an ill colour to your skin right now" His mother pointed out and Danny shrugged as he tried to remember. "I don't know to be honest. I can't remember" Danny admitted and Jorel sighed. "It was at least five days ago" Jorel told them, raising his head to share a sad but worried look with Danny's mother.

"Oh honey, why aren't you eating?" His mom asked him and Danny just shrugged in response. "I don't know, didn't feel like it I guess" Danny muttered and looked away from his Mom's worried glance. "Do you think you can eat something for me now if I make you something?" She asked him and Danny just shrugged again. "I don't really feel like I'm in the mood to eat." Danny told her and she just looked upset. "Danny sweetie, you're hurting yourself by not eating. You know this right?" She pointed out and once again, all Danny did in response was shrug. "Please don't do that again Danny. You know how much I hate it when you kids shrug your shoulders like that. Words, use words" His mom chastised him and Danny just laughed at being called a kid.

Danny's mother just stood up and left the room after mentioning making them drinks and once she had left the room, Danny turned to face his boyfriend.

"Why did you bring me here?" Danny asked him and Jorel just gave him a funny look. "Because you weren't listening to me or George. I was hoping that talking to your mom would help you start eating again. I didn't know what else to do. And you're not helping in any way. Why can't you just tell me why you're not eating? It's the only way I can help you Danny" Jorel told him and Danny just scoffed and climbed off Jorel's lap.

"Maybe I don't want help, Maybe i just don't feel like eating." Danny claimed and Jorel threw his face into his hands. "You haven't eaten in days Danny, It's going to kill you if you keep this up any longer" Jorel whined, raising his head and turning on the couch so that he could face Danny directly. But Danny refused to look at him until Jorel reached over with his hand and turned Danny's head to face him. "I just don't want to lose you Babe, I'm scared for you" Jorel admitted in a quiet voice and Danny looked down as tears sprung up in his eyes.

"When can we go home?" Danny asked quietly and Jorel checked his watch. "Well, I brought you over last night and you've been unconscious since then. It's now half twelve" Jorel told him and Danny's eyes widened. "Wait what?" Danny said in shock and Jorel nodded. "Yup, it's now Thursday, you were unconscious all of yesterday practically.

"George and I found you collapsed on your bed after we got your text yesterday at like five." Jorel informed him and Danny just stared at the floor.

"Is it because you're scared of something?" Jorel asked him in a quiet voice after a couple of minutes in silence. Danny didn't respond and Jorel made him look at him again. "Danny, please tell me. I want to help you, even if you don't want to be helped. Or that you're too scared to ask for help or whatever." Jorel begged him and just sighed again as Danny didn't know how to respond.

"I just wish you'd speak to me!" Jorel snapped all of a sudden, shooting up to his feet. "I don't know Jay! I don't know" Danny ended in the quietest tone he had used in a while, tears slipping out of his eyes as he looked down at Jorel's feet as he couldn't bring himself to meet Jorel's scared eyes.

"Nobody ever does Danny, we just gotta try our best to work with guesses and hope to J3T and back that it works out. " Jorel told him earnestly as he knelt in front of his silently crying boyfriend and placed his hands on either side of Danny's face, making him look up and meeting his eyes. "Can't you just throw a wild guess?" Jorel asked him and this time it was Danny's turn to sigh.

"What was that nightmare yesterday about? I mean I know you told me the basics, but why did the dream me leave you?" Jorel asked, knowing that it had something to tie it all together.

"I was fat" Danny whispered and broke down crying. Jorel flinched and pulled Danny in for a tight but comforting hug. "You're not fat, Babe, I promise you." Jorel whispered in his Danny's ear and just about noticed it when Danny's mother walked back into the room.

"Oh sweetie" She cried after seeing the state her son was in and Jorel let go of Danny to let his mother comfort him the way only a mother can.

After a while, she had managed to get Danny calm enough that he managed to hold back the sobs and was able to sip at his coffee as Jorel made his way back to comforting Danny whilst his mother went off to make some food. They were hoping that that is the base of Danny's not-eating problem but they know that it could easily be affected by other things when he was in a weakened state in the first place anyway.

"We'll help you through this Danny, don't worry." Jorel whispered in his ear before placing a gentle to Danny's temple. "I'm sorry" Danny whispered as he leant his head on Jorel's shoulder as Jorel's arm went around him. "You have nothing to be sorry for Danny." Jorel promised him and they just sat in silence as they waited for Danny's mom to come back through with some food. With any luck, they can finally get Danny to eat again with their persuasion.

Well Jorel and his Mom were hoping so anyway.

Danny's Mother came in twenty minutes later with three plates of Spaghetti and Bolognese for them. Jorel immediately jumped to his feet and rushed to help her carry them as he could see she was struggling with them slightly. "Thank you dear" She said quietly as she sat down whilst Jorel handed Danny his plate. They found that the cutlery were already stuck into their food.

Jorel quickly scoffed down his food and once he had finished scraping the last off his plate, he looked up and saw that Danny hadn't actually touched his food. Jorel figured out a plan that would hopefully work and so he put his plate on the coffee table separating the couch and the armchair that Danny's Mother was occupying. He nodded to her in thanks for her food and she just smiled warmly at him as she waited to see what Jorel had come up with.

"Right then" Jorel muttered as he turned to face Danny. He then picked up Danny's plate, took the fork into his free hand and grinned when Danny gave him a funny look.

"Open wide little Danny" Jorel cooed as he started to carefully fly the fork like it was a plane, as you would to a little kid, and Danny couldn't help but laugh as he realized what his boyfriend was doing.

"Come on, be a good boy" Jorel told him as he moved the fork right in front of Danny's lips so that he had no chance but to let Jorel feed it to him unless he wanted to wear it. By using this technique, Jorel had managed to make Danny nearly three quarters of the food before Danny put his hand on Jorel's and shook his head. "No more, please?" Danny begged him and Jorel smiled and nodded. "You did well babe, especially after not eating for days" Jorel assured him before gently placing a kiss on Danny's forehead. Danny just rolled his eyes and watched as his mother picked up their plates after debating with Jorel over who was going to wash them, with her winning as Danny knew she would.

"We can go home whenever you want to Danny" Jorel told him as Danny cuddled up to him and yawned. "Yeah, I'm kinda super ready for going to bed right now if I'm being honest with you. I'm stuffed enough to legit last me for the next week at least" Danny muttered as he got comfy in Jorel's embrace.

"Do you wanna head to the car whilst I talk to your mom for a second?" Jorel asked him quietly and Danny nodded. "Please? I just wanna go bed" Danny told him and Jorel smiled down at him. "You've done well today" Jorel muttered as he stood them up. Danny went to walk off but quickly came to a halt right in front of Jorel as his eyes clouded over, making him dizzy and uneasy on his feet. "I got you" Jorel told him and then picked him up in his arms before heading over to the kitchen.

"Margo, I'm gonna take Danny home now, thank you for everything" Jorel told Danny's mother as she turned to face them, arms covered in suds. "Anytime my dears, you will always be welcome here" She told them and walked over to them before gently placing a kiss on Danny's head. "I know with Jorel there, you will get better sweetie." She promised him quietly whilst working to avoid getting them covered with suds from the dishes.

Danny just smiled in response and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before they turned to leave as Danny settled back down in Jorel's arms.

Jorel carried him out to the car and placed him in the passenger seat before heading back to the house to have a quick talk with Danny's mom.

Jorel came back to the car five minutes and hopped into the driver's seat before pulling away from the kerb. Danny didn't questioned what they were talking about as he was just too tired to care, despite it being like half one in the afternoon.

They reached their home and climbed out of the car, well Jorel climbed out and Danny sat there trying to go to sleep. "Come on Babe, you can have a nap on the couch when we get inside" Jorel told him with a chuckle as Danny jumped when Jorel opened his door. Danny just nodded and let Jorel pull him out of the car and help support his weight as they headed inside once Jorel had locked the door.

They made it to the couch and Jorel sat Danny down on it and handed him the TV remote before going off to the kitchen to get them a drink. Once Jorel finished with what turned out to be tea, he took the cups into the lounge and found that Danny had decided to put on breaking bad.

"Nice choice" Jorel muttered as he handed Danny his mug before sitting down next to him. "Yeah, well I've missed quite a few episodes so it's bout time that I catch up. Or try to at least" Danny muttered before sipping at his tea.

After about ten minutes max, Jorel found that he couldn't put his mind to rest and decided that it was about time to bring the problem to light.

"You do know no one see's you as fat right?" Jorel questioned him quietly, and Danny just sighed as he turned to look at him. "What if it's not about what others see but about what I feel? I hate it Jay, all I can ever see is how much weight I;ve put on. It doesn't matter what anyone else says, if they even mean it, it's what I know. The amount of fat rolls, the fact that I can fold my skin up in places that shouldn't be possible. It makes me feel fucking disgusting and I hate it. But at the same time, that's not why I've been trying to avoid eating. I just don't feel like I should. For no specific reason either. I just don't want to. I mean, what if there is an urgent need for food and it turns out I was the one to eat what could have saved someone's life?" Danny questioned/ admitted to Jorel whilst he just listened intently. "NO, that's not it. I keep trying to put it into words but it never comes out right. I just don't know anymore Jorel." Danny finished and Jorel didn't know what to say.

So he didn't say anything just yet, instead,he just pulled him in for a tight hug and refused to let go.

"I'm sorry" Danny muttered and Jorel just shook his head. "There is nothing to be sorry for, babe. Everyone has doubts. It's my job to help you over-come yours and I promise I will try my hardest. In my eyes, you are the most beautiful man to have ever existed, no matter what you do to your outer shell, because in the end. All that matters is what's on the inside. But even on the outside, you are fine" Jorel told him, smirking at the last sentence as he put a note of emphasis on the fine. Danny just chuckled and shook his head. "But seriously, I promise you, I love absolutely everything about you and if you ever doubt this, then come to me and I will try my hardest to show you just how much you mean to me" Jorel told him before placing a kiss on Danny's neck as he turned away slightly.

"Jay! Don't!" Danny squealed as Jorel decided to blow raspberries where he kissed as he knew that Danny was slightly ticklish there. Jorel just chuckled and leant back against the couch before pulling Danny in for a nice cuddle.

"You're nice and warm, it's putting me to sleep" Danny mumbled after struggling to stay awake for a couple of minutes and Jorel just chuckled. "Go sleep babe. We can sort everything out once you're actually with it." Jorel told him and Danny just sighed in content as he naturally fell asleep without being in pain with his stomach for the first time in what he could remember.

"I love you my little cub" Jorel whispered and pressed a gentle kiss on Danny's slightly upraised forehead as he slept.


	50. The Loss, pt 2 JDxJ3T

The four members of Hollywood Undead were at a lost. They had absolutely no idea on how to help their fifth member. 

George had gone the next day to collect whatever prescriptions Jorel had been given and found that they were antidepressants and some painkillers for Jorel to go on for a couple of weeks. He went back home and went up to Jorel to tell him that he had retrieved the prescriptions but had no response from Jorel whatsoever. He was just lying in bed with the duvet wrapped around him tightly as he stared into space. No matter what George would say or do, Jorel would not move a muscle.

George just went back downstairs and informed Danny on what Jorel has been prescribed and Danny nodded as he already knew and came up with a schedule on making sure Jorel is taking them. George and Danny have both come to the conclusion that Danny should temporarily move in with them as he is Jorel's best friend and George needs him to help with Jorel. Danny understood why George wanted him to stay and he was more than willing to help in anyway possible.

Later that day, Danny made the three of them his own version of macaroni cheese. George quickly ate his and then decided that he would take Jorel's food up to him. So he collected Jorel's plate of food, cutlery and Jorel's pills and a drink before taking them upstairs to the bassist himself.

*He didn't bother trying to knock on the door and just let himself in, finding Jorel in the exact same position as he found him that morning. "Jay, I got your food and pills which I need you to take" George told him as he walked to the side of the bed and sat down at the edge of it. "And I'm not leaving until you have had them" George added and he caught Jorel's quick smile before he was able to control himself.

George turned around so that he was sitting, legs crossed, on the bed facing Jorel and just stared at Jorel until Jorel realized that he was waiting for something and figured out what. "I'm not hungry" Jorel muttered and then rolled over to face the other side. Or tried to anyway, George had put the plate down on the bed and caught hold of Jorel's shoulder and kept him the way he was. "I know, but trust me, you need to eat anyway." George told him and Jorel just scoffed at him. "Please Jay?" George asked him in a quieter voice and Jorel looked up at him quickly because he almost believed that George was about to break down crying.

He turned out he was right, George was on the verge of tears. "George?" Jorel asked quietly and George just shook his head and let out a quiet sigh. "I don't know what to do Jorel, I really don't" George whispered before going to stand up and just leave.

"Stay with me, please?" Jorel begged him in a tiny voice, his hand reaching out and catching hold of George's hand. George quickly nodded and Jorel sighed and pulled his hand back.

"Can you help me sit up, please? It still hurts a lot" Jorel whispered with a grimace and George immediately jumped to action. He moved the plate and drink to the bottom of the bed and stood up. He then walked around the bed to Jorel's side and caught hold of Jorel's forearms and held his weight as Jorel painfully sat up and then shuffled backwards.

"Thanks" Jorel muttered as George let go of his arms and George just smiled at him in response. George then retrieved the food and drink and sat down next to Jorel on the other side of the bed. He then handed him the pills and drink which Jorel gave him a funny look for. "Only ill people take pills, I'm not ill George" Jorel muttered, frowning really hard at the pills in George's hand.

"Jay, you're in pain, these will help you feel better" George told him, not mentioning the anti-depressants that he was prescribed, knowing it would only make Jorel feel worse about taking them. Jorel didn't say anything more and just held his hand out for the pills and drink with an annoyed sigh. George handed them to him and watched as Jorel took the pills.

"Right, time for you to actually eat" George said and tried to hand him the plate of food. "I'm not hungry" Jorel told him, turning his head away, refusing to even look towards the food. "Jay, you need to eat. Please?" George begged him but once again got no response out of him.

"Fuck it" George muttered before scooping up some of the food onto the fork and held it in front of Jorel's mouth as Jorel had turned his head to see what he was talking about. "Come on, Jay, open wide" George said with a grin as he saw that Jorel was struggling to not smile or laugh. Jorel shook his head and kept his mouth shut. But George didn't let Jorel win like that so he actually went to push the food against Jorel's lips, knowing that this tactic would work, and it did. Jorel sighed in annoyance and let George feed him the food, knowing that if he didn't, Jorel would end up wearing it.

George eventually managed to get Jorel to finish the plate of food off and Jorel just groaned in annoyance. "Don't do that ever again" Jorel muttered and George just shrugged, knowing that if Jorel won't eat again then he would definitely do it again. "Jay, I'm not going to let you starve yourself or anything else. I want to help you" George told him, putting the plates on the floor next to the bed this time before pulling Jorel in for a cuddle.

"George, what are you doing?" Jorel mumbled as George held his head to his chest, his hand running through Jorel's hair. "Being here for you and caring" George replied quietly as he let Jorel get comfy. "You shouldn't be. Everyone should just forget me, I just..." Jorel started to say but George cut him off. "Jorel, stop it. Just stop it" George said quickly and Jorel pulled his head back a tiny bit and looked up at George.

"I'm sorry" Jorel whispered and then broke down crying, he couldn't control his thoughts anymore. It was all just building up too much, going over and over dark thoughts like a broken record. George wrapped his arms around Jorel tightly and just held him as he continued to sob heavily. "I just want it all to stop, I'm so fucking pathetic" Jorel cried and wrapped his own arms around George's waist. "You're not pathetic, Jay. I promise" George whispered and just held him, knowing that he needs all the support he can get. He knows that Jorel is going to be badly affected for so long as he was someone not even a ghost would would say boo to, but now that has been broken. The strong image of Jorel Decker has been smashed to smithereens and George doesn't know if he could rebuild that image again. "I was actually raped, George. And everyone knows that people like that only go after people who won't be missed. They tried to take me with them even" Jorel threw out, his voice muffled slightly, and George started to shake his head quickly, tears slowly starting to show up on his face. "Jorel, please don't think like this. They didn't have any sort of preference like that. You are an idol to thousands of people, there is nobody who would be missed more. They are sick and twisted fuckheads and I'm ready to fuck them up" George growled, his arms tightening around Jorel protectively. "Don't, they'll hurt you" Jorel whispered as his sobs started to slow down, losing the energy to let it keep pouring out of him.

"Jay, why don't you go to sleep darling?" George suggested as he saw Jorel's droop of energy. "Okay" Jorel whispered before instantly falling asleep, still cuddled up to George. George just held him for a while, tears were still silently pouring down his face at the state of the italian man in his arms. He hates how Jorel is using it all to mean that he is worthless and won't be missed. Even though they all knew that Jorel has always had self-hatred and depression, it was just buried deep down for so long. But now that temporary band-aid has been ripped right off, the wound fresh and angrier than ever.

After about ten minutes, Danny quietly made his way into Jorel's room to check on them as George had been up there for a while. "How is he?" Danny asked quietly as he perched on the edge of the bed. "Broken. He's using it to tell himself that he isn't wanted. He told me that people only ever do that to people who won't be missed by anyone. That they even tried to him away with them" George whispered and the silent tears that were flowing down his cheeks picked up speeding. "And he said that he just wants it all to stop" and with that he just broke down then and there, struggling to not disturb Jorel with his sobbing. Danny quickly moved up to where he was sitting next to George and wrapped his arms around George's shoulders. "It's okay, George." Danny muttered and George just turned his head into the hug, resting it in the crook of Danny's neck. "He's hurting so bad and I had to feed him myself as he just refused" George said and Danny just rubbed his hand up and down George's upper arm for comfort. "He needs our help so much but what if we can't. What if it hits him when we're not here or something to comfort and he does something like killing himself." George questioned and Danny quickly shook his head. "Well he won't be alone. One of us will have to be with him at all times and we'll have to keep an extra sharp eye on him. He will have given up on looking after himself due to this, and it's going to be the hardest time he has ever had to face and we can only hope he pushes through it. We just need to constantly remind him that we love him and that we are here for him no matter what. Even if he doesn't believe us because we cannot give up on him after the amount he has helped us all." Danny told him, resting his chin on George's head. "Thankfully, we have a break from work for a while as we have just come back from tour so it will help us keep our schedules clear." Danny added, not knowing that Jorel had woken up.

Jorel didn't show that he was awake, didn't even open his eyes, and he could feel that George still had his arms wrapped around him but George seemed to be shaking. "I just wish we could have stopped it before this happened, Jay wouldn't even be having another downwards spiral, he would have actually been happy." George said, tears evident in his voice and it just fed Jorel's guilt. They're going to change their daily routines and schedules just to keep an eye on him, George is crying because of him, they hate how he's rarely happy. He's just completely wasting their time for nothing, he's just fucking ruining everything for them. He was about to show he was awake and protest to everything he heard but then he remembered what he had heard as he was waking up, that they're expecting him to try and kill himself or something. He's that much of a failure that everyone just expects him to give up and just kill himself. A tear slipped down his cheek silently as the realization of all of this hurt more than he would have thought. Of course they were just waiting for him to disappear, they have a life to get back to.

A few more tears slipped down his cheeks and he heard a gasp coming from one of the other two in the room. "George, he's crying" He heard Danny whispered and George's arms loosened slightly. "Is he still asleep?" George asked and he heard no response. He opened his eyes and found that they were both staring at him with what looked like to be a pretence of concern written across their faces. "No I'm not. And I'm so sorry for ruining everything for you" Jorel threw out, quickly pulling away from George and crawling off the bed before the other two could have a chance to react. The tears came back full force now and he ran out of the bedroom, ignoring the other two cuss and trying to call him back.

He ran straight to bathroom and locked the door just as he heard the other two rush out of his room calling his name. He went straight to the cabinet with all the medication in and pulled out as many as he could find. They were now banging on the bathroom door, desperately trying to get him to open the door but he ignored their pleas, brushing away the tears so that he could see what he was doing.

He opened the first pot of tablets in his hand and swallowed all twelves tablets with the aid of water from the tap. He then threw the empty pot to the ground whilst he pulled out another pot. This one only about six or seven tablets but it didn't faze him and once again he swallowed the entire contents but before he could pull out another pot, the door to the bathroom swung open as they had finally managed to pick the lock. George ran up to Jorel and forcefully pulled him away from the cabinet and sink, making Jorel panic and kick out as he tried to break free from the Irishman's grip. "Jorel, stop fighting me!" George freaked, terror clear in his voice. Danny then ran in and tried to figure what Jorel had taken exactly. "Oh my god, George he's taken all the Vicodin, and whatever was left of the OxyContin!" Danny freaked and George nearly screamed.

"Call an ambulance! Now!" George screamed and Danny quickly rushed out of the room, tears splashing down their faces. Jorel was still fighting George's grip but he was slowly losing control over his limbs as the world took on dark clouds, making his vision disappear for a second and he blacked out in George's arms, the sudden stop in fighting George causing them both to fall to the floor. "HURRY UP!!!!" George screamed in fear as he couldn't get Jorel to wake up.

As George looked around, he saw there were two empty pots on the floor and he knew that one of them was half full and the other was full. He couldn't think straight, Jorel could have killed himself and he didn't know how to help. Danny ran back into the room and panicked as he saw that Jorel has lost consciousness. "They've sent an ambulance, it should be here in fifteen minutes max" Danny told him and George nearly lost it. "What if he doesn't have fifteen minutes!" He freaked and Danny just started shaking his head repeatedly. "I don't know. I don't know what to do George!" Danny cried and sunk to his knees, terrified for his best friend. George didn't know either and they just sat there praying to God that the ambulance got there soon.

After ten minutes, they heard banging on the front door and Danny quickly rushed to his feet and ran down to let the paramedics in. As George looked back to Jorel, who they had completely lay down on the floor, he saw that he was slowly starting to come around.

The paramedics came rushing in and they made George leave the room so they had room to do what was needed. As George and Danny looked in from the landing, they watched as Jorel woke up and started to panic as he didn't know what the fuck was happening. They couldn't calm him down and he ended up throwing up. George went to rush in and help Jorel out but Danny wrapped his arms around the bigger man and held him back, constantly assuring him that the paramedics know what they're doing. After Jorel had calmed down, he passed out and the paramedics couldn't catch his head in time to prevent it bouncing off the floor.

They then quickly moved Jorel out of the bathroom and out to the ambulance before sliding him into the back. They couldn't allow neither George nor Danny to go with them as they needed space to do what is needed to be to help Jorel. They quickly drove off after that, leaving Danny and George on the driveway in shock, unable to fully comprehend what had happened exactly.

"We need to go, I'll call the other two on the way." Danny muttered before leaving George on the driveway as he went to go collect his George's car keys. He dashed back out and handed them to George before taking them back, seeing that George was still really dazed. "I'll drive" Danny muttered and then directed George to the passenger side of the car. He then opened the door for George and made him sit down before closing the door and heading back around to the drivers side. He climbed and started the engine up before calling Jordon.

"Yo Danny" Jordon said down the phone as soon as he picked and Danny didn't hesitate in giving him the details of everything that's happened. Jordon panicked and told him he'd tell Dylan. Then Danny said he would pick the pair of them up from Jordon's place so that they can all get there together and be there for Jorel for when he wakes up. He hung up and then drove to Jordon's whilst keeping an eye on George. He was just staring dead ahead, tears rolling down his cheeks silently, not making a sound and Danny wasn't fully sure if George was actually breathing.

"George, bud, you need to breathe" Danny said quietly, putting his hand on George's arm for a second. George looked over at him and Danny could see just how lost he actually was.

They reached Jordon's place and Jordon and Dylan climbed in before Danny pulled out and sped off to the hospital.

Once they reached the hospital, they all went rushing in and walked up to the reception. "Hi, I was wondering which room Jorel Decker is in?" Danny questioned the receptionist and she looked it up on her computer. "I'm sorry, the doctors are still busy with Jorel but you can take a seat in the waiting room and once he is free to have visitors, I am sure someone will come and collect you" She told him and Danny just said thanks as they walked off from the reception.

"I need a coffee, does anyone else want one?" Jordon asked them and they all nodded and Dylan went with Jordon to retrieve the coffees. Danny just directed George into the waiting room and sat him down before sitting down next to him. "He'll be fine, George, the doctors know what they're doing" Danny assured him as George still wouldn't say anything, just kept staring in front of him. "What if something happens and we could lose Jay for good? I can't lose him, Danny, I really can't" George cried as Danny pulled him in for a hug. George wrapped his arms around Danny in return and they just held on to each other as George tried calm down. He managed to stop crying just as the other walked back into the room.

They noticed that he had been crying but didn't say anything on it and just handed out the coffee before sitting down as they waited for Jorel to be free for visitors.

...........An hour later..........

"Jorel Decker?" A doctor called as she walked into the room and Danny had to shake George awake as Dylan raised his hand for the rest of them. "If you would like to follow me then I can take you to your friends room" The doctor told them and they all stood up, well George just about did after being pulled to his feet by Danny as he was still half asleep and wasn't fully-functional just yet.

She took them down a few halls and then into a room where they found Jorel lying on a hospital bed, unconscious with an IV drip connected to his left hand. "He will be unconscious for the remainder of today and possibly even tomorrow as we had to give him some strong medication to cancel out the effects of the drugs he had taken. There is also a good chance he might have a minor concussion as well as he had hit his head pretty hard but we will keep you updated with any progress" The doctor told them and George just sat down in the seat next to Jorel's bed. "Is he going to be alright?" George asked in a quiet voice, raising his hand to hold Jorel's right hand in a lose grip. "Fortunately, this is a common situation and we were more than able to reverse the effects of the drugs. We are confident there will be no complications caused by this which can cause your friend's body to give up as it would have done if he had taken something stronger. In other words, he will be alright, you just need to give him time" The doctor told him and then left the room after informing them that visiting hours will soon be up.

"Don't worry George, he'll get through this" Danny told him quietly, coming up behind him and resting his hand on George's shoulder as George just stared at Jorel's sleeping face.

"Why don't you stay with him overnight and we'll come back tomorrow to see you both?" Jordon suggested and George just shrugged. "Yeah sure, whatever" George muttere and just stared at Jorel's face. The other three all nodded in agreement and left the room after saying goodbye, heading home, hoping that Jorel will get through this dark patch.

..........The next day.....

Danny, Jordon and Dylan walked into Jorel's room and found Jorel lying on the bed, just about awake, watching some TV. George was fast asleep in the chair next to Jorel's bed, his head resting on his arms on the bed near Jorel's waist. "Oh my God Jorel, you're awake!" Danny exclaimed as he rushed up to Jorel for a hug. He tried to go easy on the hug but he was on the verge of losing Jorel so he was very reluctant to let go. "I never want to see you do that ever again, do you hear me?" Danny demanded as tears showed up yet once again and Jorel nodded whilst having his own tears show up. "I'm sorry Danny, I just don't know what came over me" Jorel muttered, making Danny hug him again and Danny was more than willing to never stop hugging the younger man. "I know Jay, I know. You're here now and safe, that's all that matters to me" Danny whispered in his ear and Jorel smiled sadly.

Just then, George woke up and groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Morning sleeping beauty" Jorel muttered but it was enough to pause George in his tracks. "Oh my god Jay!" George cried and jumped to his feet before pulling Jorel into a tight and comforting hug.

He would have never let George escape the hug but Danny coughed quite loudly, obviously hinting to break it up. "Promise us you will never do this again? Please Jay, because none of us would be able to handle it if you died" Jordon demanded him and Jorel gave him his pinky finger, which Jordon linked with his. "I promise" Jorel whispered and they all smiled at him encouragingly. "Good" Jordon said and sat down rather matter-of-fact like. Jorel laughed at him and motioned for George to sit back down.

"Right, well I need another coffee, if Dylan and Jordon would like to come with me, that would be great" Danny said with a grin towards Jorel and the other two just laughed as they stood up and followed Danny out of the room, giving George and Jorel some time alone.

"That dude is funny" George muttered with a chuckle. "Please, Jay, I never want to see you in here again okay? I was almost expecting you to die, I was fucking terrified and I just.... Just don't leave me alone okay?" George muttered, taking Jorel's hands in his and Jorel just felt really guilty. "And I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty, I'm saying this because I want you to feel loved, because you are loved. By me" George admitted and Jorel gasped, his eyes widening as he took in what George had just said. "You mean??" Jorel started to say but couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence but George understood where he was going with it and nodded. "I love you Jorel, I really do" George told him and a huge blush washed over Jorel's face.

"Are you sure? You're not just bluffing to stop me from ending up here again or something are you?" Jorel questioned, hating his trust-issues and self-doubting more than anything else right now but he needs to be sure that George is being legit. "Jorel, I promise you. I would never say this if I didn't mean it. I love you, 100% honesty right here." George assured him, moving one of his hands up to cup Jorel's cheek and made him turn his head towards George. George then slowly leaned down, giving Jorel enough time to back away if he wants to, and then gingerly pressed his lips against Jorel's. Jorel didn't hesitate in kissing back.

They only pulled apart when Jorel's heart monitor started beeping really rapidly and George pulled away chuckling at the state of the italian. He was breathing heavily and was completely flustered. "Best not do that again until you're no longer connected to that thing" George said and Jorel laughed.

Just then, a wave of nausea washed over Jorel and he groaned as he fell to his pillow as his eyes clouded over with the nausea spell. "Jay?" George questioned, worry covering his tone. "Yeah?" Jorel questioned as he struggled to not pass out for a few seconds. "Open your eyes" George told him but Jorel couldn't, he was still struggling to not pass out. "Just give me a minute" Jorel muttered and he felt George's cold hand on his forehead. The cold shock actually helped Jorel come back from weakness and nausea spell and after about thirty seconds, he was able to open his eyes and meet George's worried gaze.

"I'm fine, I just got really weak and nauseated all of a sudden. It's passing now though" Jorel told him but it still didn't ease George's mind. "Maybe I should call the doctor in, just to make sure it was nothing fatal." George suggested but Jorel caught hold of George's hand and shook his head. "George I'm fine, I'm probably just really tired still or something" Jorel told him and George just sighed.

"I won't get the doctor but you need to stay lying down and try and get some rest then. If it happens again, I'm getting the doctor for definite, you went really pale all of a sudden and still are." George told him and Jorel just mock saluted him with the hand that wasn't holding George's. George grinned and just held on to Jorel's hand like it was the last night of his life.

Danny and the other two then walked into the room and the smiles flew off their faces when they saw that Jorel had gone really pale. "What happened?" Danny questioned as he walked round to the other side of Jorel's bed. "Nothing, don't worry" Jorel answered, closing his eyes as George had started to rub patterns on his hand and it was slowly putting him to sleep.

"He nearly passed, something about...." George started to say but Jorel didn't hear the rest as he fell asleep to George's low voice.

................... The next morning...

"Jay, the doctor says you're free to leave" Dylan told him as Jorel woke up to everyone standing around the bed. "Okay" Jorel mumbled and George laughed as he started to try and go back to sleep again anyway. "Come on, Jay, you can sleep in the car" George told him quietly and then helped him stand up.

Danny, Jordon and Dylan waited outside the room as George helped Jorel change into his own clothes. They then left the room and headed down to the reception, slowly because Jorel was still half asleep and feeling quite weak. They signed the papers to ensure Jorel's release and then headed out of the hospital.

"George, can you carry me? I feel really weak again" Jorel asked him in a whisper as he held on to George's arm, trying to keep himself standing. "Of course I can, hang on" George told him, handed the bag that he was carrying to Danny to hold. He then bent down picked Jorel up, bridal style. "Is that better?" George asked him quietly and Jorel nodded his head with a small smile as he slowly started to fall asleep in George's arms.

.........................

When Jorel came to, he found that they were already in the car and were quite near to his and George's house. "How did we get here so fast?" Jorel asked, certain that he had been asleep for only five minutes. "Jay, you've been out of it for the past twenty minutes, in and out of sleep constantly." George told him, tightened his hold on Jorel just a teenie bit. "Huh, feels like I've only just managed to get to sleep" Jorel muttered with a chuckle.

Danny pulled into their driveway and everyone got out of the car quite quickly because it was quite cold due to it being in december, a week away from christmas. Jorel only just realized the date and felt extremely guilty. George happened to catch Jorel frowning at himself as they walked into the house and pulled him to the side for a second whilst the rest went into the lounge.

"Jay, what are you frowning at?" George asked him quietly, putting his hands on either side of Jorel's face to make him look at him when Jorel refused to lift his head. "It's nearly christmas." Jorel whispered, a tear showing as he thought about how he has gone and fucked everything up. "Yes it is" George responded, looking in Jorel's eyes and seeing the self-hatred. "You think you've ruined it, don't you?" George questioned and Jorel looked up at him, met his eyes, and nodded as a tear slipped down his cheek. George caught it with his thumb and wiped it away.

"You haven't ruined Christmas, Jay. In fact you actually made this one mean something to me. I get to spend it with my puppy and I will always remember this." George told him, kissing the top of Jorel's head, making a sad smile come out of Jorel. "But I haven't got anyone anything for Christmas. Nothing. I've done nothing apart from being fully self-absorbed" Jorel threw out and tried to storm off but George quickly caught hold of the tops of Jorel's arms and kept him in place. "Jay, don't say that. You've been in one of the darkest places most of us wouldn't even think of, okay? Don't put this pressure on yourself. Nobody expects you to be able to throw a friggin ball or some shit okay? This year, I just want to make christmas about you, if you're happy spending it with me that is?" George threw out, suddenly unsure but Jorel's grin reassured him.

"I would love to spend it with you but don't make it about me, I beg you" Jorel said and George just laughed and bear hugged him, refusing to let go. Jorel didn't mind, except for the fact that he was still really tired and would love to just collapse on the floor and just stay there for a while.

George noticed that Jorel kept shifting from foot to foot and realized that he would still be quite tired after being in hospital for two days. So George picked him up in his arm, causing him to squeal at the suddenness, and carried him into the lounge. The three already in there looked up and grinned as they saw Jorel blushing whilst George sat down on the couch whilst holding Jorel on his lap.

"S'up everyone, got a new dog, his name is J-Dog" George said out loud, messing up Jorel's hair like he would with an actual dog. This cracked everyone up and Jorel nearly ended up crying due to laughing so hard.

They just chilled for the rest of the afternoon and Danny offered to drive Jordon and Dylan back home and then to retrieve the rest of his own belongings because it turned out that his landlord has decided to kick him out of his apartment so he was going to move in with Jorel and George until he can afford to buy his own house.

Later that night, the three of them were just chilling in the lounge eating pizza which George had ordered in, watching the Ellen DeGeneres show. Once the food was all gone, they decided it was time to head up to bed and once again George carried Jorel as he was falling asleep, cuddled up to George.

George put him on the bed and helped him get ready and into bed before getting ready for bed himself. Once he was finished, he climbed in and Jorel didn't hesitate in cuddling up to him. "George, I feel like we need to have a proper talk about everything but I don't know why" Jorel whispered as the fatigue from earlier vanished, leaving him just lying there with his head on George's chest, eyes wide open.

"There really isn't much to say. But if you have anything, get it out I guess" George said, his voice rumbling through his chest into Jorel's ear. "I mean, I bet you all hate me now that I've actually tried to kill myself. Everyone always acts so hostile towards the entire idea that I'm surprised no one has tried to avoid me yet" Jorel muttered and he heard it when George growled under his breath. "Jay, no one hates you. I know you're not going to believe me but I swear. The only reason some of us act so hostile to it is because we're terrified of losing someone we love. But it doesn't mean that we won't stop being here for you. We understand it to an extent why you did what you did. Hell, everyone knows that I've tried to end it over something far less. I'm not really saying any of this right because I don't know how to put it into words. But we know that there is only so much a person can tak. And Jorel, we all already knew you have severe depression anyway, despite the fact that you've managed to cover it up quite well until recently. But being attacked the way you were, it's not as much of a shock as it would have been if it was unprovoked, if you get what I mean." George tried to say but wasn't having much luck putting his thoughts into words.

"I understand why you tried to kill yourself, I hate it, yes. I hate it more than anything else, but it doesn't change how I see you. I love you more than anything else in the world and nothing will ever change that. And it's the same with the other guys, you're their brother, they still love you and would never see you differently. I promise you, Jay" George told him and Jorel propped himself up on his elbows on George's chest and looked at him.

"But just because we understand, it doesn't mean we want you to do it again or even accept it's a possibility. We need you Jay, I need you. Don't ever leave me, don't even risk leaving me. I love you so much" George told him, putting his hands on Jorel's cheek, brushing away silent tears that had shown up. "I love you too George, I'm so sorry" Jorel whispered but was cut off from saying anything else as George lightly pressed his lips against Jorel's. "Don't ever say you're sorry. You're fighting it and that's all I ever want to hear" George said after he pulled back. "Now let's go to sleep, you're still knackered." George said and then Jorel went back to resting his head on George's chest.

Surprisingly, it was George who fell asleep first ut Jorel was close to follow. Just before he succumbed to the darkness, he whispered out a promise which he will fight to follow through.

And that was to keep on fighting.


	51. High as a Kite (JDxFM)

!!!!!!!!!!WARNING< SMUT AT END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Bees! Please!! Don't leave me!" J-Dog heard Funny Man scream from his lounge. He just sighed in response as he finished making his coffee. For some random reason, he has put the burden of looking after his best friend, until he crashed, onto himself.

"Dylan, please sit down?" Jorel asked as he walked into his lounge and found Dylan waving out the window. More than likely waving to the "bees" that were leaving him. Dylan jumped when he heard his best friend speak and then slowly turned around to face him, grinning his ass off.

"Uh! What are you doing?" Jorel asked uncertainly when he realized that no matter how much he moved, Funny Man just stared at him whilst grinning the entire time. It actually seriously creeped Jorel out but he didn't let it show and he just internally shook it off and headed over to his couch.

However, as he was halfway to his couch, Dylan burst out laughing and nearly fell over as he was laughing that hard. Jorel didn't know what he was laughing at and was kinda hurt, thinking it was at him, trying to remind himself that Dylan was just high so he would act like this. "Fuck off" Jorel muttered with a frown and he just sat down and just sipped at his coffee. He then turned the TV on and turned the volume louder so as to try and drown out the sounds of his best friend and his hysterical fit.

Dylan calmed down after a couple more minutes of laughing or so and then joined Jorel on the couch. "Seriously!" Jorel groaned as Dylan practically sat on top of him. "Sorry" Dylan mumbled and just shuffled away from Jorel a tiny bit and leant his head against the back of the couch as he tried to focus on what was on the tv. He couldn't pay attention to what was on the screen after a while and quite visibly started to twitch.

"Yo, Dylan? You alright, man?" Jorel asked as he heard Dylan whimper in what sounded like it could have been fear. Dylan twitched his head towards him quickly and nodded when he saw that Jorel was watching him worriedly. The longer he stared at Jorel, tears started to well up in his eyes and Jorel's heart broke even though he knew it was because of Dylan's high. A tear broke down his cheek and Jorel immediately went to wipe it away.

"What's the matter Dyl?" Jorel asked and pulled Dylan to him for a comforting hug. "I need my pringles!" Dylan wailed as he pressed his face against Jorel's chest and begun to fully cry. Jorel chuckled and held Dylan until he started to calm down.

Dylan pulled back after a while and just sat there, with his arms wrapped around himself, and Jorel just stared at him for a second as, high or not, Jorel hated seeing his best friend upset like he was. Jorel wiped Dylan's tears off his cheeks and Dylan just smiled at him sadly.

"I'll go get your pringles for you" Jorel said quietly and Dylan instantly cheered up and threw himself at his best friend. "Thank you!" Dylan cried happily as he wrapped his arms around Jorel tightly. "Dude! I gotta breathe ya know" Jorel muttered even though he was secretly happy about the love he was receiving.

Dylan kissed Jorel's cheek and then let go of Jorel and Jorel just got up off the couch and headed over to the kitchen to look for the requested pringles, blushing hard over the cheek kiss. He knew it was just Dylan's high but the kiss got to him in more ways than he would care to admit.

As Jorel was looking through his cupboards for the pringles, he heard a cry come from his lounge and Funny Man came rushing into his kitchen just as Jorel looked up from the cupboard he was looking in. "Dylan? What happened?" Jorel questioned as Dylan rushed up to him and hugged him tightly, hiding his face against Jorel's neck. "They're coming to kidnap you!" Dylan cried and tightened his hold on Jorel. "What the hell are you talking about?" Jorel asked, completely confused but at the same time secretly not wanting to pull away from the hug.

"It's the pink elephants, Jay. They're after you" Dylan whispered in Jorel's ear and Jorel almost lost his calm completely. "But don't worry, they told me that if I tell you that I love you, then they will let you be" Dylan told him, pulling back to look him in the eyes. "And Jay, I do love you. I love you with all my heart" Dylan told him and then caught hold of the back of Jorel's neck and pulled him closer. Jorel gasped but didn't pull away as he was just completely confused and in shock.

Dylan pressed his lips against Jorel's gingerly and Jorel didn't hesitate in kissing back. A soft moan escaped from Jorel as Dylan tightened his grip on Jorel's neck, moving his other hand to grip Jorel's hair tightly. Jorel reached up with his left hand and gripped onto Dylan's shirt and pulled him closer even though there was hardly any room between them as it is. Dylan groaned and pushed Jorel back against the cupboards behind him and pressed himself against Jorel without breaking off the kiss.

Jorel was that caught up in the heated make-out that he didn't remember that Dylan was purely just acting like this because he was as high as a kite. Jorel was in fact more on cloud 9 than even Dylan was as his dream was finally come true. A loud moan slipped out of him as Dylan pressed himself against Jorel even more, grinding against him and a sharp pleasure feeling shot through Jorel's lower abdomen. This new feeling shocked Jorel and brought him to his senses. Jorel gasped and pushed Dylan away from him.

They both just stood there, staring at each other. Dylan then remembered about his earlier crave and went looking for his pringles again. Jorel was just stock still, completely in shock still over what had just happened, his face a bright crimson, as he watched Dylan.

He saw that Dylan had found his pringles and was just leaning against the countertop, happily chomping on the crisps, and Jorel's heart ached as Dylan was acting like Jorel was the only one affected by the kiss and that it meant nothing to him at all. Tears came to his eyes but he tried to bury the feelings deep inside as he figured out that nothing would come of it. Dylan happened to look up at him and saw how flustered Jorel actually was and burst out laughing.

"Fucking dickhead" Jorel muttered as the laughter affected him deeply. He knows that it was due to Dylan's high but it is really affecting him. First the kisses, sparking up the heavy crush that he had managed to hide for so long, and now Dylan was messing around with his feelings and it just hurt. He just wanted to ditch the other man and just run out of the house crying but knew he could never do that.

As Jorel was trapped in his own thoughts, Dylan snook up to him and then trapped him in a tight bear hug as he saw that Jorel needed comfort of some sort even though he didn't know how he knew this. "What are you doing to me, Dylan?" He heard Jorel ask quietly and Dylan just shrugged and hugged the other man tighter but then he lost a load of energy, nearly passing out in Jorel's arms.

"Jay?" Dylan asked quietly as he felt himself go limp in Jorel's arms due to a huge wave of fatigue. "Come on, Dyl, let's get you into the lounge" Jorel suggested as he struggled to hold Dylan up, knowing that Dylan wouldn't last halfway up the stairs.

"Okey dokey" Dylan mumbled and let Jorel take him into the lounge as he worked on not passing out. Jorel half carried/ half aided Dylan back into the lounge and then sat him on the couch. And just before Jorel could walk off, Dylan caught hold of Jorel's wrist and pulled him down onto the couch next to him. Before Jorel could hope to get up, Dylan cuddled up to him and just completely refused to let go of the smaller man.

"I'm tired, Jay" Dylan muttered as he forced his eyes to stay open but made it clear to Jorel that he didn't want to be left alone. Jorel decided that he would stay with Dylan until he woke up. "Move off me for a second" Jorel muttered as he tried to remember where there were any blankets to grab.

Dylan backed away for a second and Jorel climbed off the couch and headed off to find some blankets. He came back with his duvet instead as he couldn't find any blankets but he didn't mind because he was gonna be comfy no matter what.

Dylan smiled tiredly when he saw that Jorel was right there next to the couch without him realizing and then moved a bit so that Jorel could lie down on the couch. Jorel then waited for Dylan to cuddle up to him before he covered them both with the duvet.

"Go to sleep Dyl" Jorel muttered tiredly as Dylan rested his head on Jorel's chest and wrapped his arms around Jorel's torso. Dylan then practically immediately passed out as Jorel started to run his hand through Dylan's soft long hair.

Not long after that, Jorel fell asleep cuddling both the duvet and Dylan.

.....................

2 hours later.....

Dylan groaned as he woke up, feeling more comfortable than he had done in a while and was wondering why he was so warm. He opened his eyes and looked around and grinned when he saw that he was actually cuddled up to Jorel, who was still fast asleep. Dylan noticed that Jorel's arms were wrapped around Dylan tightly and Dylan just sighed in content and attempted to fall back asleep, loving the warmth from both Jorel and the duvet covering them.

He succeeded only to be woken up again half an hour later as Jorel started to wake up. "Fuck" Jorel groaned as he lifted his arms and stretched, momentarily forgetting about Dylan who woke up as he moved his arms. "What time is it?" Dylan groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Uh" Jorel said as he searched his pockets for his phone but couldn't reach his back left pocket. "Do me a favour and get my phone out of my pocket? I can't reach it" Jorel muttered and Dylan groaned tiredly. "Lazy fuck" Dylan muttered and then pushed Jorel so that he was facing the opposite way and then got his phone out of his pocket. But he purposefully took his time, guiltily loving the bassists ass. "You got it yet?" Jorel questioned as Dylan finally slipped the other man's phone out of his pocket. "Yeah, dude" Dylan muttered and then turned Jorel around again and handed him his phone. Jorel took it off him and went to turn it on as Dylan cuddled up to Jorel again.

"It's half ten" Jorel muttered and put his phone to sleep and put it on the table on the other side of the arm of the chair that Jorel was resting his head on. Due to the dark that Dylan could see through the window, he figured it was night.

"What happened?" Dylan asked as he decided that he wasn't going to get any more sleep and just lay there, not wanting to move as he enjoyed cuddling up to the bassist. "Well you got high as a kite, got upset over bees ditching you and pringles. Then got scared by pink elephants and freaked about how they were going to kidnap me unless you admitted your love to me." Jorel informed him, leaving out anything that could be heavy hints to his love for the rapper.

"Shit man, sorry bout that" Dylan muttered and felt Jorel shrug. "It's cool" Jorel said and Dylan couldn't help the grin that crept up to his face as he remembered one thing that had happened but even that was slightly blurry in his memory. "I remember one thing, but I don't know if you would want to remember" Dylan said and heard Jorel's breathing hitch. "Do ya now? And what was that?" Jorel asked in a suddenly nervous tone.

Dylan lifted his head up so that he could see Jorel's face, which turned out to have turned a bright pink. He was purposely avoiding meeting Dylan's eyes and looked almost annoyed with himself. "Mate, what are you annoyed at?" Dylan asked, propping himself up by resting his arm on Jorel's chest and his chin on his arm. Jorel looked down at him and raised his eyebrows. "Just nothing, what were you going to say?" He threw out, just wanting Dylan to get straight to the point.

"I kissed you...." Dylan started, wanting to see J-Dog's reaction. "And you kissed me back" He finished and Jorel sighed and threw his arm over his face. He didn't respond at all and just waited for Dylan to do what he was going to do. Which is run out of the house as Jorel expected.

"Jay, don't hide your face" Dylan whined and caught hold of Jorel's wrist before pulling his arm down. Jorel just looked down at him, a tear at the corner of the eye. "Why shouldn't I hide my face?" Jorel muttered and Dylan just rolled his eyes and let go of Jorel's wrist before reaching up and wiping the tear from the corner of Jorel's eyes, causing Jorel to close his eyes briefly. "'Cause I don't want you to. Jay, don't feel bad about the kiss okay? I know I was high and I don't really remember it well, but dude, it wasn't exactly the worst thing ever." Dylan admitted and Jorel gasped as he figured what Dylan was hinting at.

"Dylan, what are you trying to get at here?" Jorel questioned, unable to believe that Dylan was actually saying what he thought he was saying. "Jay, I'm saying that I like you okay? That I have done for so long now. And I just fucking wish I kissed you when I wasn't high 'cause I have wanted to do just that for so fucking long now" Dylan admitted, crawling up so that he was actually on top of Jorel now, not just cuddled up to him. "And I know that you like me back, the kiss wouldn't have affected you the way it had if you didn't." Dylan told him and saw that Jorel was just completely speechless. He just kept staring at him as though trying to figure something out.

"Jay, can I kiss you?" Dylan asked quietly as he just watched Jorel struggle to say something. Jorel gave up on speech and just nodded as a tear rolled down his cheek. Dylan smiled, caught the tear before leaning down and gently pressing his lips against Jorel's.

Jorel immediately kissed back and his hands went up and his fingers tangled themselves in Dylan's hair. The kiss quickly deepened and Dylan ran his hand under Jorel's shirt and up his chest. They broke away for a split second where Dylan sat Jorel up and took his shirt off before taking his own off. He then pushed Jorel back down and pressed their lips together once more as their chests collided.

"Jay, can I date you?" Dylan asked quietly as he pulled back, both of them breathing hard. "Huh?" Jorel asked as he couldn't hear Dylan's mumble over his heavy breathing. "Will you go out with me?" He asked, louder this time and Jorel beamed at him before nodding like a mad man. "Dude, You don't know how long I have waited to hear those words" Jorel whispered in Dylan's ear after sitting up with Dylan still on his lap.

Dylan didn't respond and just grinned as he started off a fresh make out session. Jorel decided he wanted to take control of the situation so without breaking the kiss, he pushed Dylan backwards off his lap and lay down on top of him once Dylan's back had hit the couch. Dylan's hands went up Jorel's back and Jorel gasped as Dylan's cold hands touched his skin. It caused him to shiver and due to the position they were in, their cocks rubbed against each other and Dylan growled in need.

"Fuck, Jay" Dylan moaned and Jorel grinned as he pulled back and looked at Dylan. His eyes were closed, face clenched as he desperately tried to catch some more friction off Jay and frowned really hard when Jorel pulled back completely.

"Jay!" Dylan whined as Jorel climbed off the couch in general and headed towards the stairs leaving Dylan lying on the couch, breathing hard still. "I'll be upstairs if ya need me" Jorel muttered before quickly running up the stairs, laughing as Dylan quickly jumped off the couch and ran after him.

As Dylan was taller than him by about a foot, he quickly caught up with him and as Jorel got to the other side of the door of his bedroom, Dylan marched in and slammed the door shut behind him before swinging Jorel around against it. He hit the door hard enough as to where he bounced off it again but Dylan just pushed him back, pressing himself against Jorel. He pressed their lips together once again and fully took control of the situation by catching the pair of Jorel's hands and holding them in a strong grip in one of his hands above their heads and with his other hand he started to undo Jorel's jeans buttons and zipper. "I have you but I want you, and now I'm going to get you" Dylan muttered as he pulled back once he finished on Jorel's jeans. He then pulled Jorel away from the door and pushed him over to the bed and threw him down.

Dylan then quickly undid his own jean fastenings and yank his jeans off before climbing on top of Jorel, who was just lying there trying to catch his breath. Dylan then yanked Jorel's jeans off and Jorel gasped as Dylan climbed back on top of him and pressed himself down on Jorel. "Do you have any lube in here?" Dylan muttered in Jorel's ear as he pulled back and Jorel groaned and shook his head.

"Then I'm just gonna have to do you dry" Dylan told him as he pulled back and yanked off both of their boxers. "Use your spit, you're not fucking doing me dry, no fucking way" Jorel told him, staring right at Dylan's amused face. "Fair enough" Dylan said and then spat on to his hand before rubbing his saliva over his dick, his eyes rolling up into his head as he finally received some attention on his dick. He almost got carried away with pleasuring himself but Jorel got jealous and reached up and caught the back of Dylan's neck and yanked his head down so that he could press his lips against Dylan's. This caused Dylan to quickly act on catching his balance so he couldn't finish himself off.

Once Dylan figured out what Jorel was doing, he couldn't help but grin against Jorel's lips. "Getting jealous are we?" Dylan muttered as he pulled back and Jorel growled. Dylan chuckled and then without further warning, he pulled Jorel's legs up and spread them apart and then shoved himself deep inside of Jorel. Not even bothering with preparing Jorel.

Jorel cried out at the sudden attack of pain but soon became used to it as Dylan kept still for a second just so Jorel could get used to it. "You okay?" Dylan questioned Jorel and Jorel looked up at him and nodded hesitantly. "Don't worry, as soon as you want me to stop, I will" He assured Jorel and Jorel just nodded but still looked uncertain. "I can stop if you want?" Dylan told him as he was worried about Jorel. But Jorel quickly shook his head, "No, don't. It's just I've never really had it up the ass myself" Jorel admitted with the blush and Dylan was shocked. "Ha, Jorel the dominator is about to be dominated" Dylan muttered in his ear and Jorel blushed a deeper red.

Dylan didn't hold back any longer and pulled himself back out half way before slamming back in, hitting Jorel's soft spot, making him cry in pleasure. Dylan decided to go even harder on Jorel and pulled through as he continued his attack on Jorel.

Jorel was a complete mess. They were both sweating and breathing hard and Jorel just couldn't hold back on his moans. He always thought the idea of being dominated embarrassing and awful but it turns out he was completely wrong, he was loving it.

Before long, after Dylan had also started to jerk Jorel off as well, Jorel came screaming Dylan's name, his cum squirting all over Dylan's hand and his stomach. Dylan came not long after with his own cry of Jorel's name, filling Jorel's ass with cum, once again causing Jorel to moan loudly.

Dylan slowly pulled himself out and collapsed on the bed next to Jorel, both still breathing hard but Dylan noticed that Jorel was slowly dozing off. "Go sleep, Jay. I'll sort everything out" Dylan said quietly in Jorel's ear as he saw Jorel's eyes close by themselves. "Can do" Jorel muttered, just about with it. Dylan just chuckled and pushed a lock of Jorel's hair behind Jorel's ear and this was gentle enough that it sent Jorel straight to sleep.

"I love you Jay" Dylan muttered as soon as he saw that Jorel was completely out for it, looking completely relaxed as Dylan sat up.


	52. Save Me (JDxDM)

****TRIGGER WARNING******

"Jay?" Danny questioned his boyfriend, who was just sitting at the edge of the bed in silence. They were having sex when all of a sudden Jorel snapped about Danny not enjoying it and he pulled away and just sat the edge of the bed, muttering to himself incoherent words.

"I'm sorry Danny" Jorel said quietly but loud enough for Danny to actually to hear. "There is nothing to be sorry for, I was legit on cloud 9" Danny assured him but was worried about Jorel.

"I'm sorry, let's just forget that happened" Jorel suggested as he crawled back up to Danny, who just nodded with a grin. "I wasn't finished anyway" Danny muttered and pulled Jorel back down on top of him.

Everything went back to normal after that, that was until Jorel felt like Danny wasn't actually enjoying himself. His mind went back to what his ex always did to him whenever Jorel started to lose interest. But he didn't want to. He hated his last relationship whenever it turned like that. But maybe his ex was right, maybe Jorel should do what he did. It would mean that Danny would actually enjoy himself then and he wouldn't leave Jorel. But, what if he was going to leave him anyway? Then it's best he should act on that possibility and make sure that Danny wouldn't leave him.

After having convinced himself with the aid of his ex-boyfriends beliefs, Jorel decided to take full control of the situation. He forcefully pushed Danny right up against the headrest, causing Danny to cry out in pain as his head painfully bounced off the metal bars. Jorel then quickly positioned Danny before painfully forcing his dick in Danny's ass as deep as he could reach, once again causing him to cry out in pain. "Jay!" Danny cried as he was in complete shock over Jorel switching into this more aggressive imposter. "Jay, please?! Be Careful!" Danny begged him as Jorel completely ignored him and started to roughly fuck him.

Once again, Jorel didn't respond and just kept at it, despite Danny's pleas for it to stop. His ex always told him, "The more they plead for you to stop, the more they are actually secretly enjoying it. They might not see this at first, but just you wait, they will. You will". So Jorel figured that he must finally be doing something right, even if hates it and himself for doing it. But maybe this is what everyone has been trying to tell him all along. His family, his ex-boyfriend, they were all just trying to prove this to him. No-one knows he remembers what they did to him but he does. No amount of brain trauma can make him forget.

Whilst he was fucking Danny, Danny's head kept bouncing off the bars painfully and at one point, Danny's head hit the bars that hard that it knocked him out cold. And everything froze the second Danny went limp.

"Danny?" Jorel called as he came back to himself, realizing what was actually happening. He pulled himself out of Danny and quickly threw on his boxers and pants. He then quickly climbed up the bed until he was sitting next to Danny's head. He put his hand on Danny's forehead and called Danny's name. Tears quickly welled up in his eyes as he received no response.

"Oh my god, Danny! I am so sorry!" Jorel cried in horror as he pulled away from Danny quickly. He then quickly found Danny's clothes and got him dressed but refused to let himself sit next to Danny, he didn't deserve to.

He backed away from him until he ended up falling off the bed but then continued to back away until he pressed against the bedroom wall.

He couldn't hold it in, tears and sobs broke out of him as he realized who he became and what he did.

He was still sitting there, crying his heart out, when Danny started to wake up thirty minutes later.

"Fuck" Danny grunted as he woke up before quickly remembering what happened. He gasped and quickly sat up before crying out loud as pain shot through him. He then looked around, scared, and after scanning the room, he caught sight of Jorel on the floor against the wall furthest from him. He froze because he was scared in case it was still the imposter that's watching him through a tear-streaked face.

"I'm so sorry Danny" Jorel whispered as he saw Danny's fear and the sobs which had just started to calm down, came back full force.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his head against his knees as he wrapped his arms around his legs. The sobs racking through his body, turning him into a shivering wreck. The entire sight of his boyfriend tore Danny's heart into a thousand pieces.

Danny quietly crawled off the bed, managing to keep his grunts of pain inaudible. He then softed padded his way over to Jorel. He sat on the floor in front of his boyfriend, legs crossed, and began to play with Jorel's hair. He always did this whenever he found Jorel in this position and it has always helped Jorel calm down from his numerous panic attacks or if everything was just getting to him due to his depression and he couldn't handle it anymore. There have been so many different situations that Danny has found Jorel like this but none-the-less he always managed to pull him back away from the edge no matter what. And this time was no different.

After Jorel had managed to control his sobs with Danny's help, he lifted his head and met Danny's eyes, tears still slowly pouring down his cheeks. "Danny, I am so, so sorry. I just...I don't know what happened. I mean, I do but I don't know why. I'm just so sorry and I know that probably will no longer mean anything due to how fucked up everything is now but I really am sorry. I..." He was cut off as Danny put his fingers against Jorel's lips to shut him up. "I don't know what happened either and I know you're sorry. You wouldn't be sitting here wishing yourself dead and crying your eyes out right now if you weren't." Danny told him and then took Jorel's hands in his own from where they were still wrapped around his legs.

"I totally understand if you want to break up with me and never want..." "Jay!" Danny threw out to stop Jorel in his tracks. Jorel stopped talking and just stared at Danny as he waited for Danny to continue, already having decided that if they were to break up, then he would be the one to leave the house and find a new place to live.

"Jay, we're not breaking up. You think that I'll let this all go after just a hiccup? No, i will not break up with you; I love you Jay, and we will figure this out together." Danny told him as he let go of Jorel's hands and placed them on either side of Jorel's face to make him look at him when Jorel tried to his face once again.

"What if I hurt you again?" Jorel questioned almost in a whisper. "I don't want to hurt you danny!" Jorel cried as tears once again slipped down his cheeks. "Jay, we'll figure this out, I promise" Danny promised him and wiped Jorel's tears away with his thumb. He then pressed a gentle kiss against Jorel's forehead, thinking about what could have possibly made his boyfriend switch into the fucking imposter.

............ 3 weeks later.............

Despite Danny's promise, they were at a loss. Jorel has taken a turn for the worse, he started to get a lot more violent and it was no longer only in the bedroom. He would snap over casual things like the TV being left on or if Danny pointed out how Jorel was changing.

Jorel was having nightmares every time he would shut his eyes, leaving him constantly exhausted in constant bad moods which leads to even more attacks. But no matter how hard Danny tried, he couldn't figure out what was causing these nightmares and turning his boyfriend into an imposter.

Jorel wouldn't even allow himself to get comforted by Danny when he accidentally woke him up screaming at one point because he was once again himself and knew he didn't deserve any peace.

Whilst Jorel was in the shower, Danny decided to go for a run to clear his mind and get a breather from his boyfriend. He left a note on the kitchen table for Jorel, promising that he will be back; that he was just going for a run. Danny has managed to figure out that that fear of Danny leaving him alone would also bring back the imposter and was also a part of what was eating his Jorel alive but there was something else, something much bigger than just that. He also wrote the note because he was terrified of receiving another beating if he didn't.

As he was running, he was caught up in his own thoughts and kept running right into people by accident but he just couldn't clear his mind no matter how hard he tried. He didn't want be hurt anymore but he knows that the person in his boyfriend's skin isn't his Jorel. And he can't give up on Jorel, he just needs to get behind this imposter and find what's breaking his Jorel down and fix him.

"Danny! Hey!" George called his name as Danny ran straight him, not recognising him due to being caught up in his head. Danny snapped his head up and paused in his run and looked around until he saw George right next to him. "Oh sorry, George" Danny muttered and turned his face quickly before George could catch sight of the bruise on his cheek, but it was too late.

"Danny, what happened to your face?" George asked as he reached up with his hand and turned Danny's face so he could see the bruise more clearly. Danny quickly pulled away from George as tears started to well up in his eyes. "Danny, what happened?" George asked worriedly as he saw the tears spill down Danny's cheeks. "It's Jay, he's changed" Danny told him and sobs broke out of him and he couldn't speak anymore.

"Come on, let's go inside" George said quietly as he wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulder and directed him inside the flat George currently lives in. They got into George's apartment and George directed him to the couch before dashing to the kitchen and making coffee.

He came back in and then handed Danny his before sitting down next to him. Danny still had some tears but was slowly calming down. "It's just he's been having nightmares so he's always tired and like three weeks ago, when we were making love, he just suddenly snapped and hurt me and knocked me out but it wasn't Jay. It was some fucking imposter in his skin and I hate it! He's always getting angry at everything I do or just random stupid little things like the wind or rain if it actually rains and he keeps hurting me but it's not Jay! It's someone else controlling him. He switches into someone else!" Danny freaks and nearly throws his mug in anger but George catches his hand before he does.

"What do you mean he's hurting you?" George questions and Danny laughs loudly and George starts to get worried about his friends mental sake because the laugh almost scared him. "He forces me into bed and fucks me that much that I pass out and am in agony. He throws things at me, he punches me, kicks me, slaps me. Shouts at me, tells me I'm no good at anything and that no wonder I ended up with him." Danny tells him as sobs break out once more and George hugs him to his chest tightly. "How do you know it's not Jay?" George asked him quietly and Danny takes a minute before being able to speak again.

"Whenever I wake up after he has screamed himself awake from a nightmare, it's always my Jay but he never lets me comfort him when he's crying, saying he doesn't deserve it from everything he's doing to me. He tells me he doesn't know why he's doing it but he can't stop it. He hates himself for putting me through it and I know he does. He mumbles in his sleep before he wakes up screaming. It's always stuff like "They should be proud" or "He should leave me or kill me" and I have even heard him say at one point "They won't leave me alone". I don't know who he is talking about but I know he was talking about me with the second one. But George, something has happened which has caused this other Jay to come out as my Jay hides behind him, being broken down and eaten alive by whatever is going on" Danny tells him and George just stares at him as he tries to figure it all out. He wasn't so shocked that Jorel had turned because he knows that something had happened to him before there was a car crash but that was all George knew. The doctors had told him to watch out for signs of Jorel changing into a different person.

"I'm not sure what is happening here but the next time he starts to show signs of switching, text me and I'll be there, I promise" George tells him and Danny just nods and hugs George again.

"Thank you for letting me talk" Danny muttered and George didn't say anything and just held him.

After Danny had left George's apartment and the flat, he decided to run back home as he had been gone for a while. Thankfully, due to how weak he had gotten lately, he was sweating as though he had run a marathon so he had an alibi if Jorel questioned his time.

Once he walked inside their broken home, he immediately ran to the shower as he felt disgusting with the sweat. As he went into the bedroom to get his stuff, he found Jorel sitting on their bed watching their TV. "Damn, you ran a lot" Jorel joked and Danny laughed, happy that he had his Jorel back for now.

"You bet, Jesus, didn't think I was this unfit" Danny joked right back with a laugh as he retrieved his clothes, making sure not to get in Jorel's way of the TV incase he accidentally brought back the imposter. As Danny was leaving the room, Jorel threw a pillow at him and Danny turn around with wide eyes, wondering what triggered his boyfriend this time.

"You never gave me a kiss" Jorel said pouting with a grin and Danny laughed in sweet relief. He quickly padded over to Jorel and pressed his lips against Jorel's, eyes quickly shutting as it was rare when he got a sweet and innocent kiss off his boyfriend. "I love you, Jay. You're my J-Dog" Danny muttered as he pulled away but rested his forehead on Jorel's. "As I love you Danny boy, we are only each others and nobody else's" Jorel replied and Danny grinned. "I missed you" Danny whispered and then pulled away before heading off to the shower. "You only went for a run!" Jorel shouted after him and Danny just laughed it off, tears slipping down his cheeks as he got to the bathroom.

He spent a while in the shower, thinking about his Jorel and the fucking imposter, it's getting too rare when he has those gentle minutes with his boyfriend.

Once he finished in the shower, he headed over to the bedroom but found that Jorel had left it. He decided to tell Jorel everything seeing as how he is in the right mindset at the moment.

"Jay? Where you at babe?" Danny called and heard Jorel call back to him from the kitchen. He headed over to the kitchen and found him finishing making some coffee.

"Jay, I need to talk to you" Danny told him, trying to keep his fear out of his tone, as Jorel walked over to the table in the middle of the room and sat down. Once he realized what Danny said, Jorel's head snapped up and he immediately started to panic.

"You're leaving me, aren't you? I swear, Danny, I'll try and change, whatever you want. Please Danny, I know that you're probably thinking for the best here but please don't? I don't mean to hurt, I hate that it happens, and that I can't control it, but please don't leave me?" Jorel begged Danny as tears showed up and started to spill down his cheeks.

"No! Jay, I'm not leaving you!" Danny cried as he rushed to comfort his boyfriend, shocked due to how it turned so quickly into this. He was also scared of the imposter returning due to how sad and worked up Jorel was getting. "Yes you are! Why wouldn't you!? Any sane person would!" Jorel cried and Danny sighed, partially in relief as he knows he still has his boyfriend in the room and not the other guy, and he tightly hugged Jorel in comfort. "I never claimed to be sane" Danny said quietly with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry" Jorel whispered as he wrapped his arms around Danny's waist. "I just really need you right now, even though I don't deserve you" He added and Danny winced at this and sighed as he tightened his arms around Jorel, trying to figure out what he was about to do.

"I know, but what if you need more help than what I can give?" Danny questioned and Jorel froze and this scared Danny as he knows just how likely it is that imposter might show up.

"What?" Jorel threw out and Danny gulped, there was no going back now. "Jay, just listen to the whole story, I beg you?" Danny threw out before shit went down, "but as I was on my run, I ran into George and I'm so sorry Jay. I told him what's happened, because I need help to help you, I can't deal anymore!" Danny told him in a quiet voice as he was terrified of what was to come next. He knows he didn't word it in the best way but he just needed to get it out there.

Jorel quickly pulled away from Danny before forcefully shoving him away, causing Danny to go flying into the sink behind him. "Why would you say that?!" Jorel screamed and Danny could see that Jorel was seriously struggling to keep himself together, hurt written all across his face and guilt sunk deep in Danny's chest. As Danny was watching him cautiously, Jorel's head kept twitching to the side as though he was trying to signal someone behind him to shut up but there was absolutely no one there. But he didn't succeed in whatever he was doing and as Danny watched, Jorel turned from the scared loving man that Danny loved and an evil broken record of a man replaced him, his eyes beginning to glint dangerously as he looked right at Danny. A slow smile started to creep on his face. "You're going to regret ever opening your mouth." He muttered and that was the exact moment Danny knew his life was in danger.

"Now tell me smartass, why?" Jorel drawled and Danny nearly broke down crying then and there.

"Because you're scaring me! Jay! I can't help you when everytime I try, you switch into this fucking imposter! And then you hurt me until I can't fucking stand anymore!" Danny screamed at him as Jorel slowly started to circle around the table towards him. But Danny quickly caught on to what he was doing after watching like a hawk for any movement. Danny then started to copy him but heading the other way towards the exit of the kitchen.

"Please think this through! George can help! He can protect you!" Danny cried, guessing that fear was the ulterior problem but he only angered imposter Jorel even more and he started sobbing as he ran out of the room, knowing that Jorel was right on his tracks. "There is nothing to protect and there is nothing to help!" Jorel screamed back at him as chased Danny into the lounge, picking up anything he can find and threw them at Danny. He had fully given into the voices of his torturous past.

"Yes there is Jay! My boyfriend wouldn't hurt me like this! He would accept help because he knows there is something wrong. But you..." Danny cut off as Jorel threw a terrifying warning glance at him, chiling him to the bone. "Be careful what you say next Daniel" Jorel leered at him and Danny gulped in fear, knowing exactly what was coming but he didn't know what else to do.

"You're just a fucking imposter!" Danny screamed as he fell to his knees, sobbing hard as Jorel ran at him after a scream of annoyance. As soon as Jorel was in range of Danny, he kicked out, catching Danny in the chin and making him fall backwards into the TV stand behind him and sending everything crashing to the ground, including his hurt boyfriend in the middle of the wreckage. But Jorel just wasn't in control anymore, Jorel didn't exist anymore.

He then hauled Danny up by the cloth of his hoodie but just before he was able to get a hit in, Danny kicked out and ended up kneeing the ghost of his boyfriend in the dick. Due to the pain of the kick, Jorel let go of his hold on Danny and Danny quickly went running before Jorel was able to recover.

Danny quickly dashed towards the bathroom, the one room with a lock on the door in the house, and locked himself in before Jorel could pull himself together. He got out his phone and instantly started to message George.

'Jay is gone, the imposter is back. He's going to kill me' : Danny

'What? I'm on my way, Hide!' : George

'I've locked myself in the bathroom but he's figured it out, he's banging on the door, trying to kick it open' : Danny

'I'm on my way, just hold on!' : George

Just before Danny could respond, Jorel succeeded in kicking the door and Danny cried as the door bounced off the wall loudly. "You are going to pay for ever opening that big mouth of yours" Jorel growled at him, his eyes clouded over as he looked Danny in the eyes. And what hurt and scared Danny the most is the eyes staring at him wasn't his boyfriends, he doesn't know whose eyes they were or how its possible but they're not Jorel's eyes.

Danny sunk down onto the toilet in fear and he was crying really loudly, he couldn't hold it in, he was petrified of the man in front of him, "I only wanted to help you!" Danny cried as Jorel walked over to him and reached down to him. He then once again caught hold of his hoodie at the shoulders and yanked him to his feet. "I'm not the weak boy you dated, he should have died" Jorel whispered in his ears and then forcefully threw Danny into the hallway, causing him to cry out as his head hit the wall before he suck down to the ground.

"You know, that is exactly what they said before they came" The imposter muttered as he once he reached down to Danny but this, grabbing a handful of his hair. "Jay, I'm not going to hurt you! I love you!" Danny screamed as Jorel started to drag him down the hallway; realizing for the first just how bad Jorel's life has been before he met him, whilst knowing it's probably way worse.

As soon as Danny screamed this, Jorel's footsteps faltered and his grip on Danny's completely slipped. "I said I love you Jay!" Danny repeated as he quickly shuffled backwards away from Jorel before he caught a hold of himself. Jorel slowly turned to face him and Danny saw the changes almost instantly. "Why?" Jorel whispered but before anyone could respond, the front door swung open and George came running in, immediately tackling Jorel to the ground. "No!" Danny screamed as he climbed to his feet but it was too late, the imposter instantly came back to full power and took the anger out on George who was still trying to hold him down.

"Danny! Get out of here!" George screamed at him as Jorel kneed him in the stomach and then kicked him off. Danny didn't respond as Jorel stood up and turned to him once again. "Now, where was I?" Jorel questioned in a drawl and Danny turned quickly before running to the lounge from the imposter.

Danny got to the other side of the couch in the lounge just as Jorel reached the room in general and Danny instantly tried to plead with him once again. "Jay, Babe? This isn't you!" Danny cried but Jorel just laughed, "Trick me once, shame on you, Tricking me twice, doesn't exist for you". Jorel then walked around the couch, only to find that Danny had ran behind the coffee table now, desperate to keep something in between the pair. Jorel just laughed at this.

"You think furniture is going to save you?" Jorel questioned quietly before catching sight of the mugs on the table. "You are seriously stupid" Jorel muttered with a laugh and then picked up one of them and looked back to Danny, not noticing George coming into the room.

"How about target practice?" Jorel questioned but didn't give anyone time to respond and threw the mug right at Danny with a shot that would have made America's greatest baseball player proud. It bounced right off Danny's chest, causing his to fall backwards on the broken wreckage on the floor still and the cup went smashing to the ground.

George then instantly pounced at Jorel once again and sent him smashing into the glass coffee table. But this wasn't enough to hold Jorel down, only succeeded in pissing him off even more.

He threw himself at George and the pair of them fought it out, constantly knocking shit to the ground and breaking other stuff. Danny was still on the ground as he has some smashed glass in his side which was making it too painful to move but it didn't stop him in screaming at the other two. He couldn't control his sobs as he thought about how he very nearly got his Jorel back by convincing him that he was loved.

George and Jorel ended up behind the couch as they wrestled and as Danny screamed their names once again, it suddenly came to halt. George then grunted and then used the couch to brace himself as he stood up. He then knelt down to Jorel and quickly set his nose as he had smashed it in with his elbow in a final attempt. "I'm so sorry I didn't act sooner" George whispered before standing up again. He then looked around the room until he saw an extremely pale Danny staring at him with tears spilling down his cheeks and blood on his side, soaking through his shirt and pouring down, creating a small pool on the floor.

"Fuck" George threw out and rushed to Danny's side. "You knew all along, didn't you? You know what's happening" Danny accused him weakly and George nodded before checking the damage to Danny's side.

"I wasn't 100% sure but I had an idea and you don't know how sorry I am that I didn't act sooner." George told him as he stood up and left Danny there for a second as he went in search for a first aid kit. He found one and then returned to Danny, who was slowly losing consciousness.

"Stay with me mate" George said and this shocked Danny to being more alert as George dug through the first aid kit for what he needs to fix Danny's wound. "I've never been fully in the know about what actually happened but when I was on the phone with Jay ages ago, he was in tears. He told me that he had just escaped from his ex-boyfriend because he couldn't deal with the hurt anymore. He told me that he has had to deal with it as a child and now from a boyfriend, and he just needed to get away. If he had to deal with it anymore then he would have ended it." George told him as he pulled the glass out, causing Danny to cuss loudly but he soon got back to the story as he worked to patch him up. "As I was telling him that he can come over to mine, I heard tire screeches and the next thing I knew, the line went dead. The hospital called me then, the next day, Jorel was asking for me. When I got there, he looked broken and he was crying. He told me that he couldn't remember what happened. He remembered that he was going to live with me but he couldn't remember why. The doctors were worried but couldn't do anything. So they sent him on his way once he had recovered enough from the crash to survive not being in hospital." George told him as he was finished patching Danny up and put a large dressing over the stitches to protect them.

He then stood up before lifting Danny to his feet. "Thanks" Danny muttered and then went towards Jorel but George stopped him. "He'll be fine, you just sit down and rest because you just lost a lot of blood, so you know, yeah" George muttered as he steered Danny to the couch before gently pushing him down on it.

Danny didn't say anything and just watched in silence as George flew around the room, clearing the place up.

Once George had finished and the house was back to its normal state, George sat down next to Danny and noticed that Danny was just staring at the place that he had last fallen.

"Danny?" He called quietly and Danny jumped at the sudden noise. "Sorry" George muttered with a chuckle as Danny turned to look at him. "Why did it make him switch like this though? What happened to him?" Danny asked him quietly as he turned around on his seat and watched Jorel for a while, ignoring the stabbing pain in his side. "They abused him. As a kid, as a boyfriend, he was just attacked in the worst ways possible all his life. I'm not fully certain in what ways but I know it was terrible and he was always traumatized. Before the car crash obviously. But whatever it was that they were doing to him, it messed with his mind a lot. I can't fully explain it. But I think the reason why he's snapping like this is because, after all those traumatizing memories got buried due to the temporary amnesia caused by the crash. It's all the suppressed emotions and memories resurfacing and he can't deal with and I think he shuts down and lets his past take control. Or at least, that's what it all makes me believe." George told him and Danny turns to face him again.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on, but my Jorel would never fucking do this" Danny muttered and George looked at him worriedly. Danny glared back unintentionally and George started to think that maybe this was all affecting his friend too much and could cause him to act out in a similar way.

"How do we help him?" Danny asked in a quiet voice as he went back to staring at the stained patch in front of them. "I don't know. Take him to the doctors when he's in the better version maybe?" George suggested and Danny just laughed. "He's too scared" Danny muttered and George just sighed.

"Let's just watch some TV to waste time till Jay wakes up. Then see what happens" George suggested and Danny just shrugged as he leant back against the couch with a gasp of pain as he pulled on the stitches.

..............30 minutes later.....

The typical television sounds were audible as Jorel slowly came to. He was in pain all over his body and couldn't figure out what the hell happened.

"When do you think Jay will wake up?" He heard Danny ask and recognized the sigh that followed. "Not sure, whenever he can I suppose. Do you want to be in the same room when he does?" George asked quietly and didn't a response off Danny for a while. "I don't know" Danny whispered in response and Jorel almost gave himself away and started to cry. The tears still came but they were silent as some stuff came flashing back to him.

He can't stand it any longer, he's constantly turning into this twat who hurts his Danny and he doesn't know how to control it. He couldn't remember fully what happened but he remembered seeing Danny on the floor, staring up at him with tears going down his cheeks, nothing but fear in his eyes. But that was it.

Jorel felt sick to the stomach, Danny was terrified of him. He couldn't take it anymore and just as he was about to get up. Danny muttered something that almost made Jorel cry out as it tore through him.

"No matter what happens, no matter how much the imposter hurts me, I will always forgive him" 

"You shouldn't!" Jorel cried before climbing to his feet and running out of the house, the front door slamming behind him as he legged it. The sudden speech from Jorel scared the crap out of the two on the couch and they were left there staring at the door in shock for a bit as they had no idea he was awake.

"Fuck" Danny muttered and climbed to his feet quickly before crying in pain as it pulled on his wound. "Danny, you need to be careful otherwise you'll rip it open again." George told him as he jumped to his feet to catch Danny before he fell back down.

"Jay has just run off and it's actually Jay, it's my Jay! Did you see his face? We need to find him, as in right now!"iat Danny freaked before pulling away from George, who was still holding him up as the sudden standing up sent Danny on a faint spell.

"I'll go after him, you stay here and rest" George told him but Danny shook his head and headed towards the door. "I am going after my boyfriend" Danny told him and then quickly walked out of the door as George cussed and quickly rushed after him.

They both knew exactly where their AWOL friend had gone as it's not the first time, just a different scenario.

They both ended up running towards the bridge as they realized just how fast Jorel actually was and were scared they were too late.

They ran up to the bridge and quickly ran down the path, searching for their friend desperately. "Jay!" George shouted as they came to a pause. Danny struggled to catch his breath as he fought with the excruciating pain coming from his side.

"Jay!" George screamed again before he knelt in front of Danny, seeing just how much Danny was struggling to keep on his feet. He was leaning against the railings and was bent over clutching his side. "Danny, sit down" George suggested but before they could do anything else, they heard a cough ring through the dead night air.

"Jay?" Danny called as he forced himself to run to where they heard the cough come from.

It was at the other side of the bridge and they found Jorel standing at the very edge, a single step away from nothing. "Jay, please come away from there?" Danny begged him quietly, struggling to cover the pain in his voice.

"I should jump, I deserve to. I hurt the only thing that matters to me" Jorel whispered through sobs that were turning him into a twitching mess. "Jay, it wasn't you, okay? It was the other guy, the imposter who isn't my boyfriend who I love more than anything out there in the entire universe. You are, Jay, you are my boyfriend and the only thing that will hurt me is if you leave me" Danny told him as he climbed over the railing to join Jorel at the edge.

"Danny, get back" Jorel freaked as Danny stood right next to him, clutching his hand in a tight grip. "If you jump then you'll pull me with you" Danny told him, and Jorel held on to Danny's hand just as tightly. "I don't deserve to live, Danny. After all the hurt I've done to you, why do you bother?" Jorel asked quietly, looking down at the ocean below them, tears and sobs came to a halt now that Danny was holding his hand.

"Jay, it wasn't you" Danny repeated but Jorel laughed and pulled his hand away. "What if he comes back then? I can't fight it, I don't know what triggers it. And I can never remember what happens he comes back but apart seeing your face looking up at me with nothing but fear on your face! Do you know how that feels? Knowing that I keep turning into a fucking monster! What if I kill you?" Jorel finished off with a whisper as he crouched down and Danny knew he couldn't follow him due to his side so he just put his hand on Jorel's shoulder.

"Jay, what happened?" Danny asked quietly as he looked back quickly to find George staring at them with fear. "You don't want to know" Jorel whispered and Danny decided to screw the pain in his side and knelt down next to his boyfriend. "Jay, we can help you, just tell me, what did they do to my precious Jorel?" Danny asked quietly as they both decided to just fully sit down at the edge. Their legs dangling over the edge and Danny rested his head on Jorel's shoulder to show that he trusted him.

"They hurt me. They think I can't remember but I can. It's hard to forget when it attacks you every time you try to sleep." Jorel started and Danny just stayed silent as he waited for Jorel to carry on. "Try and come up with something terrible and it'll be worse. They did everything a kid would fear. Force fed me drugs, used me for sex, got me hooked to drinking and drugs, beat me, raped me, used me. Broke me down physically and mentally 'till I didn't know the difference between me and the other kids. I stopped dreaming and thinking for myself." Jorel told him and Danny reached forward and held Jorel's hand in his whilst wrapping his other arm around Jorel's waist. "That was until George found me on the kerb. It took them 16 years to get sick and tired of me. George didn't say anything to me, just picked my pathetic body up into his arms and took me to his. He got me through cold turkey and basically just helped me breath for the first time. I actually became a ghost of a human then. I couldn't speak about what happened though, he got the gist but that was all. He let me live with him from then on and we became best friends eventually." Jorel told him and then started to subconsciously play with Danny's hand like he used to do before the imposter showed up.

"Without George's help, I actually got out into the world and actually interacted with humans funny enough. I knew people other than mindless zombies. It was the best thing ever and I owed it all to my best friend. But of course that all had to end didn't it. Once the devil got a taste of what it's like torturing you, he'll come back for more." A tear slid down Danny's cheek for Jorel and he tightened his hold on Jorel's waist, hugging him closer to him.

"I met my ex, and at first I thought the world of him. He was just so cool and understanding and I fell for him instantly. I was a pathetic kid, I was desperate for love but knew I wouldn't ever get that from any girl because I just thought dating a girl was downright weird." He paused with a chuckle. "And he took advantage of it. He saw how broken I was but I didn't see it. And even George knew what he was doing but I ignored him. And it wasn't until a couple of months had gone by until shit started to go down. He wanted to make sure I was completely in love, which I thought I was from get go but whatever. Anyway, so after a couple of months, he started to change but I was so smitten with him that I didn't see it. I didn't realize that being forced into bed with him and being hurt by him often wasn't normal. He had it all planned out, he was smooth, so as to avoid me clicking on to what was happening." He paused again but this time it was to collect his thoughts whilst Danny noticed the tear slipping down his boyfriend's cheek. He gently wiped it away before returning his hand to Jorel's hands.

"It wasn't until George screamed in my face about it when I was hanging out with him. Legit, he screamed in my face. I was covered in bruises from head to toe and every breath had me wincing practically and George couldn't take it anymore and made sure I knew it. And it came crashing down onto me then. Instantly, I changed from being completely smitten to being terrified of going back to him. But I had to otherwise he would have come after me. So I went back with George on my speed dial. And he instantly knew I had woken up to his game. And it was like being back with the people who created me. He hurt me night and day, fucked me whenever he felt like it and I was constantly getting ill. I don't know if it's due to have been really weak or it was something he was giving me, I still have no idea today. But when he was out to work, I broke through the window in the bedroom he locked me in. I got into my car and drove off. And that was all I remember up until the point where George walked into the hospital room. I recognized him but I couldn't remember anything else and it scared the shit out of me. I remembered being with George but whatever happened to me blissfully took away all the memories that I now know was missing." Jorel said and stopped playing with Danny's hand and just held it tightly, as though his life depended upon it. And it did, he was tearing himself apart on the inside with the urge to jump and numb all the pain. But he couldn't do that to Danny, despite whatever has happened when the other guy took over.

"That was until the other week." Jorel added quietly and Danny sat up straight. "The nightmares. It all came back in the nightmares, didn't it?" Danny concluded and Jorel nodded and looked at him, seeing the tears on his face. "Why are you crying?" Jorel asked quietly with a sad laugh and Danny just shook his head slightly as Jorel wiped away the tears.

"Because you've kept this in all this time. Have you told anyone else this?" Danny asked him and Jorel shook his head. "You two are officially the first to hear those words and my story. And I'm ever repeating any of that" Jorel told them as he saw George still watching him, although wandered why George had his phone in his hands.

"You wont need to. I recorded it because I am going to make sure those bastards pay" George growled and then put his phone away. Jorel just sighed as he turned to look down at the water below once again. "Jay, living will be a lot more of a healthier lifestyle, trust me" Danny muttered as he watched him with sad eyes and Jorel laughed and shook his head. "Trust you to say that" Jorel said and turned to look at Danny and Danny grinned when he saw a real smile on Jorel's face for the first time since the first nightmare.

"Come on, let's get you two home" George told them as he watched them and Danny nodded and squeezed Jorel's hand. "I need my cuddles" Danny told him and Jorel just smiled at him as a new set of tears showed up. "I love you Danny, don't ever forget that" Jorel told him as he stood up and helped Danny up, his eyes widening as Danny struggled. "Not that I deserve to" Jorel muttered and went to let go of Danny's hand. "Nuh uh, you jump, I jump" Danny reminded him and pulled Jorel with him as he headed back to safety. "It wasn't you who hurt me, its was your parents and your ex who hurt me" Danny told him as Jorel picked him up in his arms. "Then I will hunt them down and kill them" Jorel muttered as he walked away from the bridge with George at his side.

"No, you are going to go home, get some rest whilst I am going to figure out where to go from here. I'm talking to the pair of you, you're both getting sleep. And Jay, we're getting you help. You don't deserve to suffer like this, I was so glad that you had lost the memories of what they did to you. It meant you'd sleep peacefully. But they've come back now but there will be a way to sort this out." George told them and Danny just nodded whilst Jorel said nothing, just tightening his hold on Danny.

They got home and George immediately sent them to bed, making the pair of them laugh.

They walked into their bedroom and Danny just sat on the bed whilst Jorel got ready for bed. Once Jorel was finished, he found Danny struggling to stand up and immediately opted to help Danny get sorted for bed.

Although he froze when Danny's shirt came off and he saw the huge dressing covering Danny's side. "What did I do?" Jorel whispered as he fell to his knees, staring at it. "Nothing, I just fell onto glass and it got wedge in my side. Don't worry though, George fixed me up pretty good." Danny told him and decided to ditch a shirt and just headed off to get ready for bed.

When he returned from the bathroom, he found Jorel was still kneeling on the floor, staring at the spot Danny was sitting in, with a few tears slipping down his cheek.

"Jay, come on, you need sleep. You haven't slept in weeks" Danny told him as he tried to pull him to his feet. "I nearly killed you, Danny. I nearly killed you!" Jorel freaked, panicking but Danny shook his head. "No you didn't. The imposter threw a mug at me and it bounced off my chest, hence the bruise there, and the force knocked me backwards and I fell onto the broken TV and part of the glass screen stuck in me. Okay? That's what happened! You didn't nearly kill me, the cunt that your fucking parents and ex-boyfriend created did." Danny snapped, desperate to get Jorel to listen to him. And it worked.

"I'm sorry Danny" Jorel whispered and just then George barged into the room. "I heard shouting, is everything alright?" George asked them but instantly knew that it was because Jorel was reacting normally. Before anyone could do anything else, Jorel collapsed and George jumped forward to catch him before his head bounced off the floor. George then picked Jorel up and put him in bed before turning to face Danny. "Can I leave you in charge or do you need help?" George questioned him and Danny laughed and shook his head.

"I think I can manage" Danny told him and George laughed and went to leave. Just before he walked out of the door, he turned to Danny and found him watching Jorel sadly. "How long will this last? When will the monster return from the past once more?" Danny muttered before heading to bed. George just closed the door and left him to it.

Once they woke up the next day, they found George unconscious in the lounge and found that he had researched nearly every possible solution.

And it happened.

George found a way to fix everything.

They took Jorel to the doctors for help and explained everything to them. They called in the cops and George shared the video with them all, making sure Jorel wasn't in the room when they played it out.

And things slowly started to fall in place.

The doctors diagnosed Jorel with Dissociative Identity Disorder and this scared him. It sounded absolutely terrifying and he freaked. He refused to let anyone near him, terrified of turning into a monster again. Whenever someone tried to walk towards him, he would throw something at them. Although it was never at Danny or George. Danny was protected by George, who was at the other end of the room. It was the cops and doctors who kept trying to get to Jorel.

"Don't come near me! I'll hurt someone!! I'm a fucking monster!" Jorel screamed and fell to his knees in the corner of the room, clutching his head tightly in his hands, sobbing really hard. The cops came near him and this time he just let them, he hoped they would put him down because they thought he was too much of a threat to leave breathing.

"Jorel, you are not a monster. This other man, he was created in pain. He was created in fear and he was created to hide the fragile you. But there is no need to protect you anymore, you're safe. You have a loving boyfriend and the best of a best friend you could ask for" One of the doctors told him as he knelt in front of Jorel. "I'll hurt them. I don't want to hurt them, I love them" Jorel whispered as he looked the doctor in the eye, trusting him for some reason. "If you don't want to hurt them, then you won't. You're now in control of your body. The other guy won't come back as long as you show who is in charge" The doctor told him as he waved the other doctors and the cops away from them to give Jorel space.

"But why is he here? Why won't he leave me alone? Why can't they leave me alone!?" Jorel cried and the doctor took hold of Jorel's hands and pulled them away from tearing his hair out of his scalp. "We're going to get rid of them okay? We'll take them out of your life for good and you can be safe from them for once, okay? How does that sound? Like a plan?" The doctor asked with a grin and Jorel gave him a tiny smile. "Like a plan" Jorel whispered and then started twitching, looking around quickly.

"Where's Danny?" Jorel asked, fear lacing his voice, but as soon as he spoke up, Danny was pushing his way through the doctors and cops with George at his back. "I'm here babe, I'm here" Danny assured him as the doctor stood up and moved to the side. Danny rushed up to Jorel and pulled the crying man into his arms and held him. And they just sat there as Jorel struggled to rein his emotions under control whilst everyone else in the room discussed the next action.

The plan they came up with was to locate Jorel's parents and Ex-boyfriend and until they have done that, they'll keep Jorel and his friends protected from the possibility of being found and killed like his parents promised the day they dropped him. Then as soon as they have them in their sights, they will arrest them on account of many charges, some of them being molesting a child, drug abusing and whatever categories a situation of this magnitude would come under. But nonetheless, they will be down for a long time.

The doctors put George in charge of Jorel's mental health and prescriptions as he will be moving in with Jorel and Danny.

And for once, life was actually worth living for Jorel with his boyfriend and best friend at his side.


End file.
